Digimon: Error 404
by BlackHawkNova
Summary: An original standalone story in the Ascending/Inferno universe. Rated M for swearing. We're very sorry, this Digital World has encountered a problem. It calls itself the Funnyman. It's not very funny though. Five children were called upon to save the world from complete insanity. Five Digimon were called upon to aid them in their quest. But something went really, horribly wrong...
1. Episode 1: Heavy Metal

**_Digimon Error 404_**

 ** _Episode 1: Heavy Metal_**

* * *

· _start;_

· _mainframe:Initialise_

o _entity:Yggdrasil;_

· _dateTime:Initialise_

o _dtCode: 0x443;_

o _dtReference(post:Reset(code:Nexus));_

· _memory:ReadWrite_

o _newMemory(datetimeAddress:0x442);_

· _diagnostics:Run_

o _worldHealth:OK;_

o _worldPosition:OK;_

o _worldProtocol:OK;_

§ _change detected;_

o _darkArea:OK;_

· _diagnostics:Report_

o _2.3% corruption in worldProtocol_

o _antibodyProgram:release_

· _diagnostics:Acceptable_

· _mainframe:Run_

 _Welcome to your Digital World_

* * *

 _Newtown, Wales. 20th June, 2013._

* * *

Callum Beckett stared up at the ceiling, and gave a long, disgusting sniff. The gunk clogging his nose was deciding not to let him continue sleeping any longer, much though he would have enjoyed it. As well as the fact that his alarm was going off. School was imminent. He'd already played the snooze button gambit twice at this point. His fate was inevitable.

Still, at least it was Friday.

He slid his legs round, slid off the bed, and walked - bleary-eyed, grotty-nosed and directionally-challenged - straight into his desk. He cursed as his foot smacked into the wood with a painful thwack, and a couple of seconds later, he turned himself for his second attempt towards the bathroom. It was somewhat more successful this time.

Fifteen minutes later, Callum stood in front of his mirror as he adjusted his school tie into the standard twisted lump. His dirty-blond hair was still damp from the shower, but it was already performing its usual magic trick; sticking up in great spiky clumps that even the most vigorous of combing couldn't tame (not that he ever utilised the most vigorous of combing). He stood relatively short for a 14-year-old, although he was stocky, already in promising shape for the semi-professional rugby career he was aiming towards.

His face was dumpy, with a broad, flat nose and a plethora of freckles over his cheeks, and his eyes were coloured a rich amber. On most occasions, he looked tough, but still approachable; inherently friendly but liable to punch you if you insulted his mother, and very much the look he tried to cultivate. Although the look was slightly ruined at this moment in time by the nasty red blotches beneath his eyes and the constantly streaming nose.

As he was finding increasingly with every year, it was hard to look tough when you have hayfever.

* * *

The TV was blaring when Callum made his way downstairs, with his father sitting at the table, munching away on toast and looking everywhere for the football scores. His stepmother was slightly less lax rushing around trying to get hers and her son's lunches done as quickly as possible. Callum slung his schoolbag over the back of the chair, and sniffed again.

"Handkerchief, Callum. It won't kill you."

"I'll grab one before I go."

"You'd better."

Callum rolled his eyes, and poured himself a slightly overfull bowl of Sugar Puffs. Beside him, his father leaned in closer to the TV, before sitting upright, scowling, "Aah, you bloody idiots!"

His wife was behind him soon as look-at-you, and she thwacked him over the head with the tea towel. "Language, Kane."

"Well he is! He's clearly an idiot."

The television seemed to take offense to this comment, as it promptly dropped the football coverage and instead switched to fuzzy grey lines. Kane Beckett knocked the remote a couple of times, before giving up and pressing power. He returned to his own breakfast as he mumbled, "Must be the satellite."

"Do we really need that on every morning?" Jessie mused as she sat down, and started wolfing down her own breakfast. "It doesn't half get tiresome. They're only chucking balls around."

Callum and his father shared a look, and it was Callum who slammed his empty bowl down in mock annoyance. "Rugby is an art form."

"I'm sure it is, dear." Jessie gave a sideways smirk. "Maybe hold off on the smugness until you've gotten that maths mock score up, though. Deal?"

At the mention of the dreaded M-word, Callum's smugness deflated. He glanced over at his father again, who merely shrugged. "Can't help you there, son. That's your own battle."

"You're both a pain!"

Jessie pulled his bowl over as she stood up. "It's our job, sweetie."

"Don't call me that, Jess. It's embarrassing."

She stuck her tongue out, and Callum mirrored the loving gesture, before reaching for his bag.

"I'm gonna head off," he called out behind him. "See you both later. Have a good day!"

"Hankie!"

The boy sighed, and trudged back upstairs. A few moments later, he was finally on his way.

* * *

Fourth period Science lessons on a Friday afternoon were always a dicey affair. Even more so when it was pissing it down outside, and the main teacher was on a course, leaving a sad, tired cover teacher just doing his very best to maintain some semblance of order, and dying inside in the process.

To top it all off, the school servers were all inexplicably down and the interactive whiteboard was refusing to work no matter how many times poor Mr Summers tried to hit it. In the end he gave up, and gave the class free reign to work on their group posters.

I would like to tell you that such a decision would only lead to productivity and a healthy, nurturing learning environment, but given the tendencies of a class of spotty, hungry, hormone-charged thirteen-year olds, you can probably already guess the result.

"Will you stop drawing knobs on my poster?!"

There was a burst of laughter, and Callum glanced over to the next table along, where Martin, in a huff, was busy trying to erase the offending contribution from one of his group members.

Callum's friend Audrey leant down beside him, and gave a big sigh. "Poor guy. He looks like he's actually trying and all."

"Why do you boys keep drawing them everywhere?"

Callum looked down at where Lorelie was busy doing her bit on their poster, doing a shaky-yet-artistic representation of the water cycle. She looked up, and smiled. "That's not even what they look like. At least, I don't think it is."

The boy suddenly went beet-red. "Well...you know...it's just a thing..."

The girl giggled, her single plait bobbing up and down. "You guys are all nuts."

Callum cleared his throat, and suddenly became very focused on writing his own passage. He became aware of Audrey nudging him from the side, and, against his better judgement, he looked. The boy cooed, and stretched backwards nonchalantly, pushing out his chest slightly further than was necessary.

Callum stood up; his chair scraping against the floor and making the others jump.

"I'm getting some more pens."

He marched off, in completely the wrong direction, almost as if trying to outrun the immense awkwardness. He wasn't looking where he was going, and promptly walked into the tall ginger-haired girl on his way back. He rubbed his head, and mumbled, "Oh, sorry..."

Ursula scowled back, and walked on without a word. Callum watched her go, and muttered under his breath.

"No, please, that's fine to you too. No problem."

He looped round by the pen tray and returned to his desk, glancing over his shoulder to where Ursula was sat, hunched over and seemingly doing very little. Thankfully the awkwardness at his own table had moved on somewhat in his absence, with Audrey and Flynn leaning over and whispering strange rumours. Callum leaned over to join them, and eventually, so did Lorelie, her curiosity finally giving out.

"What is it? What was that about conspiracies?"

"Did you see the news?" Flynn whispered, glancing to either side. "They had the Sussex complex on again; another breach they said. They're worried things are getting out of there."

"What, that portal?" Callum scoffed, "C'mon, people have been saying that since last year. It's all sealed up. I don't even think there's anything in there anymore. There probably wasn't anything in there to begin with."

Lorelie looked concerned. "Wasn't there that big blue...worm...thing that came through when it opened?"

"Probably an energy surge or something."

Audrey and Flynn raised their eyebrows in unison, but Callum refused to change his stance. He rested his hand on his fist and continued, "They kept saying we were gonna be overrun with aliens, but nothing happened. It's just a big building owned by the government. Just a...I don't know, some sort of lay line or something."

"I don't know..." Audrey hummed, and scratched his patchy stubble, "I heard people round my way talking about things they'd seen. Small furry or scaly things running about at night."

"They're probably foxes. And...escaped crocodiles or something."

"How do you know?"

Callum folded his arms. "Because it's stupid. If there were really aliens coming through people would have told us."

"Yup, you're right. Of all the things they need to worry about, I'm sure keeping some schoolkids in the valleys completely up-to-date with the coming invasion would clearly be _right at the top of the list_."

Lorelie sat back, looking awfully concerned. "I hope you're right. But I heard things too." She brought her hands up to her face and gave a small, whistle-like sneeze. "The whole thing was scary last year. Maybe we should still be scared."

Callum leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "If anything was coming through, they wouldn't stay in Britain, let alone run all the way up to Wales. It's shit over here. They'd...I dunno, swim over to the Med or something."

"Just keep saying that, denier," said Flynn, shaking his head incredulously.

"Look, if I see one I'll do your half of the poster. Deal?"

Flynn grinned, and nodded. "I will hold you to that. And I also want your 3DS."

Now it was Callum's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Don't push it."

"Are you sure you should be joking about this?" Lorelie piped up worriedly. She clasped her hands, her shoulders slightly hunched. "Even if there isn't anything now...whatever was there is dangerous. It blew up houses, for god's sake."

"Nobody got hurt though," Callum sighed, and stared out the window, where the sky had gotten even darker. "It's like that big black-hole-machine-thingy in Switzerland or whatever. People freak out about it but it's not going to do anything in the end-"

 _BOOM_

Everyone jumped as thunder crashed outside. Callum wobbled, grabbing onto the table to stop himself from falling backwards.

He heard a laugh from behind him, and turned to see Eleanor staring at him, cackling like a hyena, "You muppet! You just shit yourself!"

"I did not!" Callum sniffed, and shrugged. "It was just loud. You jumped as well."

The girl stuck her tongue out, and chucked a ball of paper at him, catching him in the side of the head. The boy opened his hands, tilting his head. "You starting?"

"Why? Are you?"

"I will. I swear to god; do you wanna start?"

"Ah fuck off, you wouldn't-"

"Fuck you!"

"Knobhead!"

"Have this back!" Callum reached back and chucked the wadded ball of paper back at Eleanor, who ducked, causing the projectile to smack the person behind her with an audible thunk.

Audrey placed his head in his hands, and Flynn gave an intake of breath. "Oh, you're in trouble."

"Beckett! What are you doing?"

The bell rang, and Mr Summers stood up, grimacing as he looked outside. "Alright, that's it. Put your posters together and put them at the front." He eyed Callum, and pointed a bony finger at each of them. "You, stay behind."

"What?" Callum raised his arms. "I didn't do anything-"

The teacher rubbed his eyes, interrupting Callum's protests, "Ten minutes being quiet. Just do it and you can leave. It's not hard."

Eleanor stuck her tongue out, donned her bag, and vacated the classroom in an instant, refusing to help her own group with clean-up. Callum turned to his friends, mouthing the word 'help' at them. Audrey shrugged, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mate. At least you'll stay dry in here."

Callum groaned, and planted his face into the desk. "I hate that girl. Every bloody time."

"Beckett, fifteen minutes."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

· _setup:Complete_

· _diagnosticsStatus_

o _antibodyProgram:null_

§ _error_

§ _error_

o _14.8% corruption in worldProtocol_

· _diagnostics:Unknown_

· _memory:lockDown();_

· _darkArea:lockDown();_

· _makeSafeProtocol:Initialise_

o _unauthorisedPersons:true;_

o _WARNING:STEP AWAY FROM CORE_

o _sendRequest:Engineer;_

§ _request:Confirmed;_

§ _locationfromCore: 0km76m;_

· _update;_

§ _locationfromCore: 0km37m;_

· _update;_

§ _locationfromCore:19482kmXXXm;_

· _ERROR_

· _ERROR_

o _sendRequest:Engineer;_

§ _request:Denied;_

§ _request:Denied;_

o _sendRequest:Engineer;_

§ _unknown reqqqquest;_

§ _ERROR_

· _diagnosticsStatrxxrxts_

o _39.9% corruption in worldProtocol;_

· _EMERGENCY_

· _EMERGENCY_

· _securityProtocolss:Activat184e()_

o _ERROR_

o _authorization:Requested;_

o _identifier:_

§ _#####YOU########THIS#####WORLD########JOKE########FUCKED#UP#######WRONG###ALL#WRONG######MYCONTROL###_

o _authorization:Deniiieeeee1110101;_

o _auzhorithzation:Grantt11t1t1ted;_

o _usernameGeneration_

§ _status:ADMIN;_

§ _id:FUNNYMAN;_

· _securityyyyPro02984tocols:ActtTTTiv888_

· _secuRRRRityPrtoCOls:Oveeevrisiate_

· _seEEEcurityPTrotocls:Oveeerrrisde()_

o _WARNING: WILL DISSSssSSSAVLE AUTOMATICS ISOLTITTIOn AND QUARANTINE_

o _secondaryKey:RrrrrRequRIR_

o _secondaryKey:Required:TR_

o _secondaryKeyyy:Required:FALSE;_

· _securityOverride:Complete()_

· _EMERGENCY_

· _ERROMERGENCY_

· _ERROR_

· _ERROR_

· _Dia(749122)gnosticsss:STUAUS_

o _64.94%Corruption in worldPRRROtocol;_

o _69.49% corruption in worldProtocol;_

· _ERROR_

· _ERRROR_

· _REQUEST:HELP_

· _HELP_

· _SOMEONE_

· _PLEASE HELlllLL930258i50802825########_

 **well well, now this is just no fun at all**

* * *

"What do you mean, the satellite's on the blink?"

Jessie sat down, coffee in hand and looking exhausted. "Look Kane, it's not my problem. I don't have anything to do with it."

Kane sat back, looking hurt and muttering, "Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know. You could help with dinner."

"After last time?"

"Maybe not." Jessie smiled sweetly. "Maybe you could scrub the bathroom? Just a quickie?"

"Fine," sighed Kane, but he pushed himself up and wandered over towards the stairs. Jessie took a sip of coffee, only to choke slightly as Callum gave another nasty sniff. "For crying out loud, blow your nose."

"I have, mum. It's gotten worse."

Jessie walked over and gently placed her palm on her son's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Not good." Callum looked away. "School didn't help. The computers are down there as well. ICT was crap."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"I don't know what it is today; all the telecoms have been messing around. Maybe it's something with the area, remarked Jessie, before she stood up. "I think you might have a proper cold. Maybe you should go to bed early. Get a bit of rest."

Callum immediately shook his head, but the more he did so the more it sounded like a better idea. "I don't think I'm the only one. Whatever it is, it's going around the class."

"They usually do. We'll see how you are on Monday." She walked over to the kettle. "Do you want a herbal tea or something?"

"Yes please. But no dinner. I'm not hungry."

"If you're sure."

* * *

Callum lay on top of his bed, his head immensely woozy. He felt like he should be playing a game or something, but the more he wanted to do stuff the more his head just felt immensely weird. He'd changed into pyjamas ages ago, but they felt weird too. Itchy. Especially around his left shoulder.

He stood up and walked to the mirror, pulling the sleeve back and looking at the skin. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but it felt dire, like a rash was about to come up at any second.

He blinked. For the briefest moment, he thought he'd seen something beneath the skin. A flash of gridlines, or circuitry, or something. He blinked. Nope; absolutely nothing.

"Probably be gone by tomorrow."

He considered firing up his computer, but there was no point. He couldn't get online anyway. In the end he gave in and retired to bed, despite it only being half-past seven. His head had reached critical stage, and he was finding it difficult to focus.

"Would be a bloody Friday night, wouldn't it..."

He mumbled, and tossed and turned, trying hard to ignore the light from outside his window. Despite the pain, and the dizziness, it didn't take too long before he had reached a light and fitful sleep.

* * *

· _antibodyProgram: Activaaaaa_

 **let it go, you tired old thing**

 **they won't listen to you anymore**

· _emergEEEn874cncyProtoc0l:Act0000vate()_

o _sendRequest:Engineer_

§ _DENIED_

§ _DENI28917891_

 **you are adorable**

 **keep screaming into the void**

 **no-one's coming**

 **and meanwhile, i can have a lookie into your protocols**

 **oh dear, i seem to have messed it up a little**

 **never mind**

 **i know where everything goes**

 **to make it a little more**

 **interesting**

· _ddiag025120ostics_

o _worldPoSSssition:randomise();_

o _landInterfFface:goTo:Above;_

 **making travel so much more convenient**

 **your citizens will be thrilled**

 **speaking of which**

· _REQUESTHELLLLL_

· _HELLLLLP_

· _ddIagnostiCs:ennND_

o _memberSList:ReadWRIte()_

o _WARNING_

o _WARNNNNin_

 **don't tell me what to do**

· _fhaiohaaiofanjsa_

o _membersList:Edit_

 **look at all those people**

 **they have no idea how much fun we're having up here**

 **they will soon though**

 **oh, what's this thing over here**

· _darkArea:llLLLLLockckkk_

· _darkArea:LLLLooOK_

· _processTime: infinite;_

· _darkArea:unlock_

o _WARNING_

o _WWWARRNNNIN_

o _daUnlockProtocol:1of1928;_

o _daUnlockProtocol:2of19471289018591_

o _daUnlockProtocl:3of1;_

o _error_

o _error_

o _darkArea:unlock:COMPLETE_

 **whoops**

 **did i do that**

 **you never should have let me in here**

 **look at them**

 **they're already panicking down there**

 **things are moving around**

 **oh, that looked nasty**

 **this is all so entertaining**

 **why didn't you do this before**

· _emergency_

· _humanWorldProtocol:Activate()_

o _status:Infinite;_

o _members:5;_

o _scanningPartnerMembers:5of5;_

o _mappingNeuralLinks;_

o _mappingDigivice;_

o _reQUsuir928282901_

o _error_

o _error_

o _error_

 **oh my, you sneaky bugger you**

 **you almost went behind my back**

 **looks like it's all messed up though**

 **they won't be happy with you**

 **still, you went to all that trouble**

 **it would be a shame to waste it**

 **wouldn't it**

· _humanWorldProtocol:ResettT &0178940987_

· _humanWorldProtocol:Continue_

o _tamerRequest:Compile;_

o _WARNING: Human assistance protocol is at 27%_

o _WARNING: Sending request may lead to further protocol corruption_

o _tamerRequest:Send;_

· _humanWorldProtocol:Activate();_

 **that should be a nice surprise**

 **i can't wait to meet them**

 **can you, yggdrasil**

 **time for you to disappear**

 **hide in your little panic room**

 **bye bye**

 **i'll take over for now**

· _status:FUCK_

· _end;_

 _CONNECTION LOST_

 _ENTERING HIBERNATION MODE_

 _WELCOME TO YOUR NEW DIGITAL WORLD_

* * *

Callum's eyes snapped open, and he stared around, trying to make sense of the room around him. It came eventually. The weird dreams had stopped, and he was greeted by the warm, orange glow of summer's morning. Plus it was the weekend. Nothing could go wrong. Still, something felt distinctly off.

He took in a breath, and noted that his nose had cleared up overnight. And his head was no longer spinning. That was a good thing. Very good, in fact.

So why did he still feel...?

Callum closed his eyes, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He could usually sleep in for hours on a Saturday morning (parental intervention permitting), but today seemed slightly off. He tried to reach for his alarm to see the time, but his arm was still asleep. He made do by twisting his entire body, peering over at the digital display. Seven thirty-three. That was definitely not an acceptable Saturday morning time.

He stretched his body into activation, starting with his legs upwards. He tried to roll out of bed, but for some reason it didn't work. The top half of his body was refusing to respond.

"Bloody summer colds. Can't leave me alone."

Still, he thought, it was kind of a weird symptom. Most of the time, even at his most unwell, he could at least force his body into the correct position to throw up or whatever was required. Today it was just feeling...unresponsive. His arm in particular. As if he'd been sleeping with it underneath a breezeblock all night.

As his eyes drifted down to the covers, he noticed they looked different to usual. Blocky and geometric, and pushing the edge of the duvet upwards. Something was also digging into his side. He wondered if, in his usual midnight ravings, he'd accidentally dragged his stereo into bed (it wouldn't be the first time). But no, it was sitting there on the bedside cabinet.

Something felt very, very wrong here.

He tried to move his arm again, and while it was still largely unsuccessful, the digging sensation in his side shifted. He changed tactics, clenching his fist. This was even less useful; he could feel absolutely nothing, aside from a constant feeling of pins and needles that was driving him insane.

Callum swallowed, and pulled his other arm out, looking at the palm. It looked normal, albeit a little paler than usual. Gingerly, he moved his hand to the edge of the duvet, and pulled it away.

What he initially saw in the dim morning light, he couldn't quite process. At first it seemed to be a bunch of junk; scrap metal and old computer boxes or something. Then he saw the connections. Then the little lights, flashing all over. Whatever it was, it was live.

He toyed with the idea of this being a dream or some kind of mental symptom from the cold, but that was seeming less and less likely the longer he looked.

"What the hell...?"

His eyes tracked the metal monstrosity up its length, back to where it started. His gaze stopped just beneath his chin.

Callum jolted awake, and sat straight up. Only he didn't. The metal shifted again, pressing him back down. He tried to move his arm once again, and this time it reacted; the whole batch of twisted metal shifting to one side and slamming against the wall. The lights flashed red, then blue, then went into a frenzy of colour, as well as letting off a few choice beeps.

It was at this point that Callum Beckett let out a noise halfway between a power drill and a distressed goat.

"HEEEEEEELP!"

There was a flurry of footsteps, and his parents rushed into the room, dressing gowns and slippers all in a tangle, as they tried to make sense of the sight before them.

Callum lay, spread out, across his bed, much in the same way he usually slept. The slight difference however, lay in his left arm. That being, it no longer existed.

Instead, sticking out from Callum's left shoulder was a huge hunk of metal, long enough to reach down to his feet. It was vaguely arm-shaped, in the same way that the boom of a crane is vaguely arm-shaped. All along its length the metal bent and buckled, as if it was made of a myriad of boxes and cylinders, all shoved together and welded at awkward angles. Wires and cable-knit poked out at different intervals, connecting section to section.

At the end of the metal behemoth was a mockery of a hand. On the underside of the palm-section was a flat liquid-crystal screen, which was busy showing random symbols to the best of its ability. The rest of the hand was a contraption of blocks and hinges that made the claw in a crane-game machine look sophisticated. Still it was a better sight than the shoulder; the arm had ripped open Callum's pyjama top, revealing the wires dangling out through the skin, and the rough, scorched interface between metal and flesh. It didn't look pretty, to say the least.

The Beckett family handled this new development about as well as one might expect.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"I'm dreaming! This is a dream! It has to be a dream!"

"What do you mean you're dreaming? I can see it too!"

"Well it just can't be...that doesn't happen!"

"It did, dad! I swear I can feel it!"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! I just woke up like this. I woke up and this fucking thing was here!"

"Language!"

"Jess, I've got a giant metal...thing poking out of my shoulder!"

 _Beep beep_

"And it's beeping at me! _Why's it beeping at me?_ "

" _KANE, DO SOMETHING!"_

 _"WHAT?! WHAT DO I DO?"_

"AAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH YOURSELF! FUCKING HELP OUR SON!"

"HOW?"

"DAD, WHAT DO I DO?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

And so on, and so on, and so on.

* * *

After some time, the clan Beckett had finally managed to calm themselves down somewhat. With a bit of help, Kane and Jessie had managed to aid Callum on the long and arduous trip down the stairs and into the living room. He currently lay stretched out on the sofa, still in his pyjama bottoms and sporting Kane's dressing gown over one shoulder, which he pulled upwards periodically to conceal his remaining nipple in a vain effort to retain _some_ dignity.

There the boy lay, drinking high-sugar energy drinks and staring at the ceiling. Kane was busy on the phone to the doctors trying desperately to explain the situation, whilst Jessie was pacing up and down with strong coffee in her hands asking as many sensible (and not-so-sensible) questions she could think of to ease the situation.

The course of a couple of hours of panicking and vigorous 'helping' had yielded the following information:

· Taking a screwdriver and/or a hammer to the giant metal arm was pretty much useless due the fact that whatever metal it was made from seemed pretty much indestructible. And the fact that there were no visible screws

· Trying to prise it apart at the joints with a screwdriver was even less helpful as it only caused _blood_ to ooze out from between the cracks

· Aside from a few choice beeps and the occasional batch of gibberish on the screen, there was virtually no helpful input from the device itself

· After a few attempts it was possible for Callum to move the joints and the fingers in a rudimentary fashion, although it was still far too large and clunky to be able to move it at all effectively.

· The device had the tendency to bugger up any electronic equipment it was close to, which by this point had included:

o Three mobile phones

o Two radios

o Two landline phones

o One television

o Four digital clocks

o One microwave

o Two Tamagotchi

o One Nintendo 3DS and all the save files (which had been the most galling loss of the entire day)

All in all, it had been a trying morning.

"Dangit!"

Kane marched back in, throwing the phone onto the nearest armchair and running his hands through his thinning hair. "Another one dead."

Jessie stood up, her hands clasped nervously. "Did you at least get through?"

"I got something. They might be on their way?" The man sat down on the nearest armchair, ignoring the dead landline digging into his rear end. "It might be just as quick to rush down to the police station."

"Is this their jurisdiction?"

"I don't think this is anyone's jurisdiction. I think it's just weird as all heck." Kane looked over at his son, who had finished the final can of Lilt and had moved swiftly onto Capri-Sun. "Are you still okay? Is it hurting?"

Callum shook his head. "It just feels...I don't know; I can feel it in there but it just doesn't move. It's like my arm's been wrapped in thousands of rolls of tinfoil."

Kane looked over at Jessie, and shrugged. "That could mean anything."

Jessie's hands went to her face, and she dragged them down. "How about next door? Sarah's usually in at this time. We can ring from there."

"Will it work?"

"Maybe. We don't have any other choice at the moment."

Callum sat up. "Hey! What about me?"

Jessie rushed for her coat, holding up a palm. "Just lie there, and don't do anything."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Scream like a banshee. We'll hear you."

Callum's parents were out the door before he could object to anything. He lay back, popping the half-finished Capri-Sun on the table beside him. His legs and right arm were already knackered from all the extra work they'd had to do, and he was feeling distinctly dizzy once again. The computer arm gave off a warm hum and several rather irritating beeps a few times a minute, but he was beginning to phase them out. In some ways, it was already feeling natural. Although he was quickly snapped back to reality by any movement he tried to make.

He tried to twist onto his side, but the great behemoth shifted, draping itself over his hip and digging in. He cursed, and turned back, but only succeeded in twisting his body underneath, leaving the thing lying across his stomach like a great metal slug. He glared at it, watching the screen as it flickered with various horizontal lines back and forth, like an old TV.

"What is it? Why did you stick yourself on me?"

The screen went blank. Then blue. Then white, as the LEDs began to flicker again, more brightly this time. Callum felt a sharp pang in his shoulder, then realised the device was heating up, transferring the burning sensation directly into his shoulder bones. He arched his back, hissing through his teeth, but his eyes were glued to the screen as it sparked and spluttered, sending out random bouts of gibberish that echoed all around the room.

"Oh jeez!"

The device jerked straight, jittering back and forth with the 'fingers' whirring and juddering at the end. Callum could feel his joints moving of their own accord as the wrist of the device began to spin slowly round in a circle, sucking at his flesh like a vacuum cleaner.

The hand snapped open, and the screen let out a few wheezy putts and a loud whistle. For a brief second, a circle of light was visible, that made the room shudder and glow. A face appeared on the screen; half-hidden in shadows, and half grinning maniacally.

 **are you not entertained?**

A spout of flame burst from the end of the device, and it slumped back down, leaving Callum lying stunned amidst a pile of empty soft drink cans, and with a burning cheeseplant at the other end of the room.

Any predisposition Callum may have held about the act of screaming like a banshee promptly vanished, as he managed to perform the act in a manner admirable and noticeable enough to wake up half the street.

* * *

After some kerfuffle involving extinguishing the houseplant and a lot of gibberish explanations, Callum's parents decided enough was enough and they were going to the doctors, or to A&E, or to anyone who could possibly help. Fitting into the car was a bit of a pain, but with Callum gaining a bit more control over the arm itself, they were eventually able to set off.

The journey itself was more difficult.

"It's left here!"

Jessie held out a hand. "Look at the traffic. It's not going to work."

"Well the other way's also blocked." Kane rolled the window down and peered out as best he could. "What on earth's happened? Today of all days."

"This is going to take us hours." Jessie shifted the gears. "I'm turning round. There has to be someone-"

"Watch out!"

 _HONK_

Both their car and the other car zooming towards them turned in the same direction, sending them both crunching up onto the pavement. The alarms went off instantly, and the other driver pulled himself out, his hands on his head as he surveyed the damage. "Oh god, oh god, I'm so...my system, it just...it crashed..."

Kane turned around, glaring at the other man. "Shut up and help me."

The two worked together, pulling out Jessie through the passenger door, who had a few grazes but nothing more, and Callum, who was overall fine. Aside from the obvious. The other man jumped back when he saw the boy's arm, and Callum pulled the dressing gown further around it, his face turning red. Jessie was sat down on the verge beside the road, her head in her hands. "This is outrageous. Of everything that could be going wrong..."

"We're not the only ones." Kane pointed in the direction of the massive tails of traffic, which had now slowed to a complete stop, with people getting out to survey the damage. "The other guy just told me. Three accidents up in town. Two major ones on the dual carriageway as well. Everything's gone to a standstill."

Callum became aware of people staring, and he turned away, trying to shield the huge appendage from view. In the distance he could hear sirens blaring away, not that anyone could get anywhere at this point in time to help.

He jumped, as a thought crossed his mind. Gingerly he pulled the blanket up, watching the screen as it flickered black, then white, then black again...

He raised his free hand. "Excuse me? Mister?"

The man turned, looking highly distressed. "I...uh..."

"What happened? To your car? How did it...you said something crashed?"

The man raised his arms high. "The electrics just went all fuzzy. Nothing would respond; the brakes locked and the steering wheel jerked all around. I had to pull myself off the road to stop."

Kane sat down by his son, his face grave. "You don't think..."

"Everything's my fault?"

"No." Kane grabbed his son's head, turning it towards him. "You're a victim here. It's not your fault. None of it is your fault."

"Sir?"

The two looked up and jumped to see a man and a woman, standing above them, both wearing what looked like official uniforms. Kane bowed his head. "Officers, it was an accident from both of us. Please can you-"

"Not that. We don't have time." The man, with a close-cropped black beard and a chiselled, handsome face covered with a pair of half-moon glasses, looked behind him. "Everything's at a standstill. That's probably for the best at the moment. Nobody else can get hurt for now." He turned back, and held his hand out towards Callum. "We need you to come with us."

"Wait!"

Jessie rushed forwards, planting herself between the officer and her son. "He's done nothing. We were taking him to a hospital or...somebody..."

The other officer – a short and very muscular blonde woman with a ponytail and wearing a utility vest – whispered something to the man, who turned back, ushering the crowd away. The woman put her hands behind her back, her face solemn. "We're somebody."

"You're not taking my son!"

"Please...we just need to-"

 _"I won't allow it."_

The woman leant forwards, grabbing Jessie's arm and pulling her up the verge, out of earshot. She leant forwards.

"With all due respect, do you really think there's anything a hospital can do now?"

Jessie was shocked into silence. Callum reached up, and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up. "Mum, I think..."

"You two should come as well. It's..." The man looked down at the woman, in a gaze that said everything it needed to.

"It's complicated."

Callum shrugged his aching shoulder, and pulled the metal arm up away from the ground. "Jess, Dad...let's go."

The bearded man smiled. "I'm Keble. My colleague here is Skelton."

Kane winced. "You too intense for first names or something?"

Skelton rolled her eyes. "Wasn't our idea. Please just roll with it."

Keble pointed down next to Callum, where the block of metal was jerking around wildly. "Would you like a hand with that? It's a bit of a walk from here to the van."

"I can manage, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

The group of them set off down the path together, avoiding the accusatory looks from the row of cars beside them. From the distance came the sound of blaring sirens, and the distinct smell of burning.

Callum looked back the whole way, his stomach sinking further with every step as he watched the town he love begin to fall apart at the edges. His arm dangled down uselessly; an ever-present reminder that this was not a dream, although it was certainly a nightmare.

They finally reached the transport; a large truck; dark grey, and mostly unassuming, but completely unlabelled. Skelton lowered the back, and helped Callum's parents on, followed by the boy himself. The inside was exactly how Callum imagined it to be; empty, yet oppressive, and with the distinct smell of damp canvas. There were a few benches bolted to the floor, and a couple of mattresses in place. Dim spotlights were fixed above, leaving some light, but nowhere near enough to make the place look attractive. Skelton stepped off the platform, and looked back in apologetically. "Sorry for the conditions. We don't have much budget."

"That's not very reassuring." Jessie looked down, her eyes red with exhaustion. "Where are we going?"

"We can't really tell you. Not exactly." She nodded at the mattresses. "I'd get some rest if you can. It's a fair ride to Cardiff."

She clicked a button, and the back of the lorry closed up, leaving the three of them alone. Jessie sniffed, and Kane shuffled closer, putting his arm around her. Callum just lay down on the bench, staring with bitter hate at the arm that had wrecked his life so quickly.

The room rumbled, the lights flickered briefly, and the lorry growled into life. The Becketts merely sat in silence as they were driven off, to where, they did not know.

* * *

After the long drive, the facility at the end of the journey was oddly welcoming, albeit in the way a hospital feels welcoming. Callum walked through brightly-lit corridors, past attractive paintings and gardens with strange sculptures. Everything felt too pleasant. Clinical. Fake. It didn't help that they were right in the middle of heck knows where, and there were reminders amongst the artistry of the serious nature at hand. Stacks of papers. Lists of names he didn't recognise. TV screens showing repeats of events from a year ago, including a blurry overhead photo of a huge blue monster facing off against six monstrous-looking warriors. The more he saw, the more concerned Callum felt.

They sat him and his parents down, and asked him questions. And more questions. They tried to get into the device, but had no luck. They shone lights in his eyes, tried to connect with the device, attempted to get an X-ray of the offending implement (which failed spectacularly as the machine promptly let off a whine and several trails of white smoke), changed doctors and nurses multiple times and threw around so many large and worrying words that Callum felt as if he was in a lecture on quantum theory. Some of the words he recognised though, and they concerned him even more. Anomaly. Disturbance. Conjoined. Amputation.

He felt sick. After needing to go and relieve himself, he returned to find his parents had disappeared. He stared around, unsure what to say, but the doctor beckoned him forwards. "It's alright. They haven't left the facility; just in another place while we...figure this out. We want to ask them a couple of things as well."

The examination grew more intrusive, yet less productive than ever. Once or twice the arm would jerk, but nothing of value came. It was getting late, and Callum realised that he'd been there for several hours. The doctors and nurses kept smiling, lending reassuring words and allowing him breaks, but he could see the bags under their eyes and the signs of stress creeping in. And they kept changing, again and again, as if for every failure they were being carted out and replaced with somebody else fresh-faced and naive.

He found himself wondering whether it was good manners to save his panic attack for _after_ the moment when the medical professionals had theirs, or whether he was allowed some sort of head-start, given, you know, _the arm the arm the motherfucking arm how the fuck could this ever happen to me_ . At this point, he was even seriously considering the amputation.

There was a knock on the door, and Keble poked his head round. "It's after hours. You should all stop." He turned to Callum, and gave a weak smile. "Long day?"

Callum glared at him, but the man shook his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. If you'll let me, I'll show you to your room."

"Room?"

Keble gave a knowing look to the medics, who promptly packed up, shut everything down, and left, leaving just the boy sitting there. Keble helped him up, and together they made their way back down the corridor. Callum's eyes glanced to the left, and he noticed the equipment at Keble's belt, some of which looked highly dangerous. He caught the man's eye, and looked away. "You're not normal police, are you...?"

"It's a difficult line of work."

"And I'm not going home."

The man shook his head. "Sorry. We need you to stay. You shouldn't really be near populated areas in your current condition. We don't know what's going to happen." He pointed behind him. "Your parents will be in a hotel about a mile away. You won't be alone."

The boy looked up in desperation. "What's happening to me?"

The man stopped, and stared ahead, the wheels turning in his head. He smiled again, a little wider this time. It seemed to be his go-to defence mechanism.

"We don't know exactly. But we'll let you what we have figured out tomorrow." He walked to the next door, and swiped a card, before handing it to Callum. "I'll warn you now, it could be quite a shock. You should probably get some sleep, if you can. Or prepare yourself." He pointed at his chest. "If you need anything, I'll be just down the hall."

Callum watched him go, and immediately felt a pang of loneliness. He'd taken a liking to the kindly guard, or soldier, or...possible SAS-trained mercenary? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to ruin the illusion by asking.

The room was a step up from the lorry, with a proper bed, basin, kettle, a few snacks and a small en-suite. There was a mounted TV as well, but as Callum suspected, it didn't work with him in the room. Nice thought though.

The shower thankfully did. Callum was initially reluctant to go inside, worried about the clear electrocution hazard that was impossible to mitigate. But the device was as oblivious to hot water as it was to most everything else, and frankly Callum needed the time to stand there in the stream and do his usual deep philosophising, having been deprived of the opportunity this morning. He also became aware that all this time he'd still been wearing what remained of his pyjamas, which in choice areas were now beginning to resemble marshlands in both appearance and odour. Thankfully that had been considered as well; a series of shirts, t-shirts and shorts had been left out for him, along with the essentials. The shirts had even been given the necessary adjustments to deal with his current predicament; a series of Velcro straps up one side, and a large flap over the top, which attached underneath like half a poncho and covered up the nasty transition point of flesh to metal. They really had thought of everything.

Callum lay in the low light, staring up at a white ceiling. An attempt had clearly been made to nice up the room somewhat, but the scribbled decorations and rushed wall transfers did little to quell the fact that he was in solitary confinement, many miles from home, in a situation he knew nothing about.

He shifted, and felt the movement of his arm once again, now somewhat familiar. The screen would not let up, still spouting out gibberish. He frowned, and concentrated, trying to lift it up completely under his own will. Nothing happened.

"Come on, you sod. You wanna be my arm, you can do what I say."

The device juddered, and lifted an inch. Then another. Then it shot up at a ninety-degree angle, so quickly that Callum was nearly thrown off the bed. The hand-area was going haywire, the rods and plates moving up and down as if he were typing in mid-air. The screen glowed white again, but this time Callum didn't scream. He stared in the low light, trying to make out what was going on.

"What are you after..."

The hand opened wide, and the area around the end seemed to distort the air, forming a wobbly circle. It shimmered, almost like liquid, and the screen turned bright white, showing strange symbols that flickered across.

"Come on! Talk to me!"

Callum gritted his teeth, and whacked the device with his other arm. This had two effects. One, it caused him to yell in pain and put his smarting fingers in his mouth. The second, and more interesting, was that the symbols shifted, flicked into alphanumerics, before finally spelling out a somewhat coherent sentence. Not much. But a start.

" _Send hellp."_

Before Callum could question anything, the shining circle popped like a bubble, and the arm fell back down, bouncing a couple of times on the mattress.

The boy thought about asking questions, but in his head and heart he knew there was really no fucking point.

* * *

Keble knocked on Callum's door at a time slightly before what is civilised on a Sunday morning, and asked him to get ready. Callum thought about telling him about the debacle the night before, but he figured there would be time to do that later. Or perhaps they could even tell him. He might even learn something for once.

He got up, changed his garments, and soon enough found himself walking back down the corridor with the forcibly-happy man, feeling still dazed and confused, but at the very least far more at ease with the situation.

"So why did you bring me here? Aside from the...how did you find me so quickly?"

Keble swung his keys as they turned a corner. "It wasn't you we were looking for. As you probably figured out this isn't a hospital or a military station, though it is government funded."

He nodded at an out-of-order lift with a door missing and a panel missing and to be completely honest the whole lift missing, and instead they made their way towards the stairs. He smirked, "As you can see."

"But what do you actually do here?"

"It's...complicated."

"You said that yesterday. I'm not asking for your relationship status."

"Are you familiar with the Digital World?"

Callum blinked. "Like...Facebook, or...social media or something?"

"I'll take that as a no. It'll be easier to explain once you're all together."

"All? There are more people here?"

Keble looked down at him, and stuck his chin out to one side. "You figured out that your arm messes up technology, right?"

The boy nodded as they reached the second floor, and moved along an outdoor corridor towards the next complex.

"It wasn't just you. Your whole town came to a standstill yesterday, but it was just your town. That's what we picked up. We can detect sort of...major digital anomalies where we are, all over the world." He stuck a finger out. "You were one, but we got five signals at about midnight on Friday, just suddenly appearing."

Callum looked down at his arm. "So that's when it happened. And you brought everyone here?"

"We had to. You're dangerous. Not intentionally, but...you know."

He stopped by a large double-door, and fumbled on his key-fob, looking for the correct one. Callum shuffled his feet, looking outside the window, before asking, "So, uh, does everyone have weird arms?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"You should be able to ask her that. She is in your class, after all."

The door slid open, as Callum blinked, gawping slightly. "Her? What do you mean my class?"

The guard smiled his usual seriously false-looking smile, and nudged the boy forwards into the room. "I'll let you sort that out. As I said, it's complicated."

The door closed far too quickly, and Callum stared into the waiting room. It was slightly roomier and airier than the rest of the complex, and the far side had proper windows that gave a great view of the valleys. There were simple couches and stools all around, although not much else.

A single person sat inside, on one of the couches, with her hands folded in front of her. Her hair was short, black and incessantly curly, and her face was child-like; dark-skinned, with a flat button nose, a rounded chin and bright green eyes. She would have looked quite cute had it not been for the permanent scowl on her face and the current glare of many, many painful deaths she was currently giving Callum.

Both her arms were alright, as was her left leg. Her right one, however, was a different story; significantly longer than the other, encased in rough metal, rolling joints, and the same wires and buttons that adorned Callum's arm. There was even a screen where her toes should have been, currently flashing red and reading WARNING over and over again.

The girl shifted round, and rolled her neck.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Callum was tempted to obey that warning, for he did know this girl. She was Eleanor Graeme, and she was indeed his classmate, as well as his one-time friend, and now his eternal tormentor, and constant threat to his continued survival.

Yes indeedy. It certainly was complicated.

Callum rocked back and forth on his feet. He was aware that his arm was pulling down on him quite heavily, and he really fancied a sit-down after the long walk. But then again, he really didn't want to be here, alone, with this girl.

He shuffled over, impossibly slowly, as Eleanor simply shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way. Callum sat himself down, and hoisted his arm up, so it was taking up most of the sofa. For a moment the two of them sat in silence, with only the sounds of the clock, and the increasingly annoying blips and beeps of their mechanised limbs, to pass the time. Eventually Callum could stand it no more, and ventured forth into conversation.

"Are you okay?"

Eleanor's head snapped round, and she scowled, "What do you bloody well think?"

"Sorry."

The girl pushed herself further into the seat, and grumbled under her breath, "Just my luck. Get stuck with this thing on me, and find that you've got it as well." She glanced to the side. "Yours is better. At least you can walk."

"It's heavy, you know."

"So is mine."

"And it keeps doing weird stuff on its own."

"Ditto."

As if in response, Eleanor's leg twitched, and began emitting intrusive beeps.

"Shut up!" she shouted at the offending appendage, and she stamped it on the ground. Hard. "Nobody cares!"

Despite the atmosphere, Callum couldn't help but laugh. Eleanor glared at him, and he immediately stopped.

"Look, I know you don't like me right now, but can't we...you know...get past it? Temporarily?"

Eleanor stamped her foot again. "Just 'cause we've both got metal shit stuck to our bodies doesn't mean we can go on a happy bonding experience together. You don't like me, I don't like you, let's just get through this, get this shit off and go back to hating each other like normal people."

Callum blinked, and scratched behind his head as he groaned, "Good to see this experience has changed you."

"Bugger off."

"Fine." Callum tried to fold his arms, then realised that one of them wouldn't fold, and settled with his hand in his pocket. "I don't want to be here anyway."

They sat in relative quiet, with an occasional outburst by each of their devices in turn, and a subsequent banging of it against something solid to shut it up. It was awkward, and immensely boring, but it beat getting into more arguments for the sake of it.

Callum's arm started fidgeting, and Eleanor reached over and whacked it on the back of the hand(?), causing it to lie still.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I-"

"I said don't."

Callum sat back. "Has yours been...you know..."

Eleanor sighed, and pulled her leg towards her slightly. "I've seen things. On the way here, it opened something...weird."

"Like a window or a...portal?"

"Dunno. My mum freaked out. They brought me here on my own. I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Oh."

"It causes problems, apparently. Messes with the electricals or some shit. All over the town."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"That's what the lady said. Just powerful weird surges coming from our neighborhood and knocking out stuff all over."

"Damn."

"Well..." Eleanor leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and rocking her free foot back and forth. "I didn't ask for this. Guessing you didn't either. You're not that much of a dumbass."

"Thanks?" Callum wriggled the end of the arm slightly, staring down at it. "I wonder what happened to the others?"

"Others?"

"Keble...the guy I was with said there were five of us? Maybe?"

As if to answer the question, there was a beep, and the door slid open. This time it was Skelton, with another figure behind. Skelton smiled at the two. "Having fun?"

Aware that the both of them were shooting daggers at her, she stood back and coughed, "He's had a problem as well. Come in, Martin."

The kid entered the room, and Callum and Eleanor just stared. Then Eleanor burst out laughing. Even Callum sniggered a little under his breath.

Skelton rolled her eyes, and shut the door, leaving Martin inside, his face going decidedly red. "It's not like yours are much better!" he blurted out.

Eleanor stopped cackling, and wiped her nose. "That's...that's..."

"Unfortunate?"

Callum bit his lip, and nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Suddenly I don't feel so bad."

Martin Mai was short - even shorter than Callum - Vietnamese, and quite portly. He had black hair, cropped close to his scalp, a wide nose and blue-grey eyes, over which he wore square-rimmed glasses. He too had been afflicted by the massive metal thing stuck to the body condition, though the good news was that he had retained the function of both his arms and both legs. The bad news was the huge metal orb that seemed to be in the process of swallowing his torso. Two block-ish segments poked out from where his shoulders should have been, and another from the middle of his back. The screen was in the centre of his chest, currently showing random squiggles. The skin affliction seemed somewhat worse with him, with metal trails riding down his upper arms, and up from his chin over his cheeks.

Still, he gave a half-hearted grin, and raised a finger as he inquired, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Can you?"

"Er...ish..."

He waddled over, swaying as he did so. His legs were clearly struggling with the massive weight of the thing, and his arms were half-stuck, with only his forearms able to move freely. As a result he found it hard to balance himself, and currently impossible to even see where his feet were. Callum shifted over and helped the boy down, where he crashed into the sofa with more force than he intended, causing all three of their devices to go into overdrive.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Eleanor growled. "When I find whoever did this I'm going to ram their face into a lawnmower."

Martin leaned forward as best he could. "I don't suppose either of you have any actual confirmed answers for what the heck is going on, do you?"

Two low grumbles confirmed his suspicions, but Martin smiled, clasping his hands. "My theory is it's that portal," he said.

Callum gave him an exasperated look. "What?"

"That portal. You know, the one in England. It's messing up the electrics and made us fuse with our own electrical devices."

There was a short pause, and Eleanor leant forwards, giving him a half-quizzical, half-I-can't-quite-believe-you-just-said-that stare.

"So, because of...whatever that thing on the coast is, people are suddenly fusing with machines?"

Martin grinned, and rubbed beneath his nose. "It has to be."

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard in the last two days and I spent a morning with my mum telling me to take paracetamol for this thing."

Callum nodded. "Yeah, I don't really understand how science works but I don't think that's it."

"Don't be a kiss-arse, Callum," warned Eleanor, narrowing her eyes.

"I wasn't. I was just agreeing."

Martin squinted. "Well what are your theories then?"

Callum shrugged, then winced as the act of the shrug put more stress on his shoulder than he had intended. "Don't really know."

"There must be something. Aliens? Alternate dimension? Maybe it's a virus."

Eleanor's leg started beeping, and she stomped it down again. "I really couldn't give a flying fuck how this thing got on my leg. I give much more of a fuck as to when and how it's coming off, and frankly I don't wanna think about anything else until then." She swivelled round, facing the other way.

Martin cooed at Callum, "She's nice."

"She's a royal pain."

"If this is an experiment then I think they chose the wrong subject."

Callum shrugged. "Well, unless they wanted to find out whether a machine could be powered by pure dumb anger."

The two of them snickered, and Eleanor sat up, folding her arms. "I can and will end both of you right here and now."

Thankfully any potential fatalities were interrupted by the arrival of Keble with the fourth member in tow. The guard nodded at each of them as the new girl waddled inside with even less stability than Martin. Callum blinked; he definitely recognised her, but he was struggling to place her name...

"Ursula?"

This came from Martin, who seemed somewhat shocked. "What happened to you? You're barely in class."

That would explain it. The girl had only entered their class this year, having recently arrived from Germany, but for the majority of the term she'd wander in and out as she pleased; often late, and sometimes skiving completely.

Ursula glared at the shorter boy, promptly shutting him up. She grunted, and the door shut behind her as she rocked slowly towards them. She was tall, far taller than Callum had ever seen her, although that was usually due to her normal position being incredibly hunched over. Now she stood up completely straight, revealing broad shoulders and a long face; Roman nose, royal blue eyes and rough, ginger hair that just reached her shoulders. At first glance she didn't seem to have much the matter with her. Obviously the baggy clothes being pulled backwards in an awkward fashion were a clue, as were the short rods of metal protruding from behind her head.

Eleanor sat up, and raised her hands in protest, "Oh come on! You've barely got anything to complain about!"

"Shut up."

Ursula's glare moved to Eleanor, then at each of them in turn. She said little, so Callum coughed, and shifted up on the sofa a little. "Do you wanna sit down? It'll probably be easier on you."

The eyes narrowed even further, and Callum shrunk back a little. Ursula spoke, in a voice that was heavily accented but all too clear.

"I can't."

She exhaled loudly, and rocked herself around, revealing her back. Callum went red. "Ah."

"Idiot."

Ursula had not been spared the humiliating and debilitating metal boxes. Hers was a doozy; clamped all the way up her back, her neck, and poking over the top of her head. Callum and Martin could see the unnatural shapes bulging beneath her jacket where the box clamped around her torso, like some sort of giant grotesque beetle. On closer inspection it didn't even stop there, as further rods made their way down her hips, across her shoulders, and around her waist, where the screen was located as if it was a utility on the world's least practical belt.

Martin coughed. "Well...it's gotta be good for your posture."

Ursula's response was to walk over to the bookshelf and throw several hardbacks at him at a frightening speed, much to the amusement of Eleanor, and the annoyance of Callum since a few of the manuscripts missed Martin and struck him. Eventually the book barrage stopped, and Ursula turned around, leaning against the wall. Her face was red, and she didn't make eye contact. But her appearance had triggered a thought in Callum.

"Why are they all in different places?"

Martin turned round. "What, the machines?"

"That's four of us but they're all different. It's like somebody put them here on purpose."

Eleanor put her hands behind her head. "Maybe we're supposed to use them for something."

"Like what? They don't do anything." Callum poked a few of the buttons on his arm. "At least mine doesn't. Not much."

Ursula raised her arm. "If you're not using yours I'll swap."

"Er...I'd rather not." Callum smiled sheepishly. "No offense."

The girl smiled, but her face dripped with sarcasm. "I insist. It will be fun."

"Didn't you say there were five of us?"

Ursula tutted, and looked away; clearly offended at having been interrupted. Eleanor had posed the question to Callum, who scratched his chin. "I think so? Keble said there were five signals."

"I wonder who got lucky." Eleanor grinned. "Shall we place bets?"

Martin leaned forwards. "You think it's someone from our class?"

Ursula piped up again. "Probably. We don't have anything else in common."

"What a weird way to pick people."

Callum sighed, "No, Martin, ordering people by favourite pudding is 'a weird way to pick people'. This goes beyond weird; this is just...wrong."

The other boy shrugged, his rotund device bouncing up and down again. "At least we can talk about it. And we're not in any pain."

Ursula blinked, staring at the boy. "You are an annoying ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"I didn't mean...ah dear..." Martin looked among them. "It'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

The door opened, and Keble came in once again. His face was slightly grimmer this time, as he stepped aside. "This is, uh...she's the last one."

A small hand went to the doorframe, and a figure walked slowly inside, waving her hands in front of her. Everybody just stared, all smiles and joking immediately gone. Keble coughed, and stepped outside. "Look after her, alright. We'll...be back shortly to try and explain things."

The door shut quickly. Eleanor was the first up, and she and Callum helped the newcomer down onto the sofa. Ursula put a hand over her mouth, and looked away. Martin simply stared, aghast. She sat, her head down, staring at the ground. Possibly. It was hard to tell, for she too had been taken over by a machine, but in the worst place by far. Her slight body and pale brown skin were offset by the great metal monstrosity engulfing her shoulders. Her face was invisible, swamped with buttons and wires and panels. There was only a screen, stuck on the front, which, in some sick joke, was currently showing a sad emoticon.

The device beeped, and let off a bunch of static which was clearly meant to be words. It was horrific. The others just stared at the tiny girl sitting before them, muted and faceless.

"...Lorelie...?"

The kindest girl in class flinched. The great machine bobbed up and down in a tiny nod. Then again. And again as her shoulders began to shake. A soft static sounded from beneath the screen, and the emoticon turned into a weeping one. Callum reached out and put his free arm on her shoulder.

Nobody said a word until the guards came back.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Episode 2: The Aardvark Arriveth

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 2: The Aardvark Arriveth**_

* * *

The five children were sat in a line on one side of the room (with the exception of Ursula, who was leant against the window frame). Skelton and Keble stood facing them, either side of another man and another woman, neither of whom the children hadn't seen before. The two newcomers were dressed differently; stained shirts, scuffed jeans and a general look as if they hadn't slept in two days, which, given the current predicament, was a very real possibility. The man was thin, with greasy hair tied back in a man-bun, a nervous fidget and a pencil stuck behind one of his oversized ears. The woman, the larger of the two, was Latino in origin, with dyed red hair and vivid green eyes. They'd brought various bits of paper, a laptop, a jug of water and a plate of Hob Nobs, which, while a nice thought, didn't exactly instil much enthusiasm in anybody present. Lorelie had stopped crying by this point, but she still sat vulnerably, holding her knees tightly together. Her screen was blank, save for a little circle in the centre that kept spinning. In her hands she held a little device that the guards had brought her; a little keyboard and display, which allowed her to at least communicate.

The woman reached forward and took a biscuit herself, her fingers shaking from exhaustion and caffeine dosage. She paused, holding it in her hand and looking awkward.

"Have any of you heard of the Digital World?"

The children looked amongst each other, and shook their heads. Lorelie displayed a red X.

The woman looked almost disappointed, ate the biscuit, and leaned forwards, clasping her hands. "It's what we look into here. You can call me Perez, and my colleague is Dominic. We've spent the last year or so investigating it ever since it...um...showed up."

Eleanor yawned. "Does it have anything to do with us?"

Martin shushed her, and Dominic spoke up, "It's got everything to do with you. It's...kind of long and complicated to explain." He twisted a piece of paper round to show them, which revealed a diagram with two globes, interconnected with a few straight and curved lines, and a lot of indecipherable text.

"The Digital World is a parallel dimension; it runs on the same spatial plane as us but separated by a sort of extra layer? We call it the Interface, and it allows the two worlds to run side-by-side and basically all fit in the same bit of space-time."

He looked hopefully among the faces of the teenagers, but for some bizarre reason his repeated mention of space and dimensions seemed to be passing them by. He cleared his throat, and carried on, "It doesn't matter. What matters a little more is that there are intelligent beings on the other world, hence we've been trying to keep contact. Of sorts."

Now the children were interested. Callum sat up, and raised his free hand. "Wait wait, back up, are you talking about aliens?"

"Not really. They're just beings who hold a different molecular structure; everything's constructed from data bits in the Digital World, as opposed to atoms with everything here. We don't know much about them, but from the limited information we could get, we can tell they call themselves Digimon. Digital Monsters."

Callum blinked. Eleanor gawped. Dominic seemed to shrink a little on his seat, aware of the many eyes meeting his gaze. "You don't believe me?"

"How do you say...?" Ursula muttered to herself, before huffing, "That is the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard."

Dominic put his head in his hands, and Perez leaned forwards. "You may not like it, but you have to believe us. The Digital World exists, and it's the reason you're in this predicament. You remember the incident in England a year ago?"

"Yes!"

Callum jumped as Martin pumped his fist, turning smugly to the others. "I knew that's what this was all about! I knew it was that portal!"

"We're not sure if it was the portal. But something's wrong on the other side." Perez ran a finger along one of the lines on the diagram. "I know it's difficult to get your head round, but imagine...imagine both worlds are connected by a few physical pathways, like for example you could open that door and end up in China. They're really just loose strands, but they do exist, and people do accidentally run into them. Occasionally some humans have gone over to the other side and vice versa with the Digimon. But the main link is a technological one. The very existence of the Digital World is intrinsically connected with our technology, particularly with the advent of computers."

Callum glanced left, and noticed Eleanor's confused face. He had to admit, he too was finding it very difficult to follow, but by squinting very hard he was able to get the gist of it. "So basically we can affect this...world...with our phones and stuff?"

Dominic nodded. "And likewise, the digital world can affect ours. That's what happened back in your town; computers started failing because something's seriously wrong there."

"What's that then?"

"We don't know what."

Eleanor scoffed. "Helpful."

Perez clasped her hands awkwardly as she mumbled, "There's not much we can do. You can't just...go to the Digital World and ask to speak to a manager; there has to be a mutual link."

Callum noticed Lorelie was typing something next to him, slowly but deliberately as she got used to the device. She turned her keypad around, holding it out to the scientists.

" _What about our machines?"_

Perez and Dominic looked at one another. The woman scratched the back of her neck. "We...don't know for sure. But we think that might be the link."

"Huh?"

The woman shuffled through the papers, and pulled out a couple of diagrams, showing what appeared to be technical drawings of several handheld devices. "These things. Physical links that allow one member from our world and one member from the Digital World to interlock, essentially allowing one of them to travel between worlds, or do other things. They call them digivices, though there are many different kinds."

Dominic shuffled forwards, and held out a small, handheld device in his hand; green with copper edging, with a screen and a basic interface.

"We borrowed this one from someone else in the hopes it could help you, but even he couldn't figure out how yours ended up like they did."

He passed it onto Ursula, who twiddled the knobs a little, before passing it on to Martin and scowling, "It doesn't work."

"It won't for you. They're coded to a specific person."

Martin frowned. "Where is this guy? Can we speak to him?"

"He's doing his A-levels."

"Oh."

Martin passed the device along to Lorelie. "He's that young?"

"The people who make the links usually are. Children and teenagers." Skelton shrugged as she collected the device back. "We're not totally sure why. Perhaps because you're going through transitional periods?"

The boy half-smiled. "We're moody?"

Skelton shrugged, and Eleanor placed her arms behind her head. "You've got that right."

Perez continued. "Each device is bonded to a single person, with some exceptions. Normally they're like that; small, handheld, easy to carry-"

Eleanor sat up, and interrupted, "I think I know where this is going. Our cute little digivice things got messed up during delivery and instead we ended up with computer parts in dumb places because life sucks now."

"That's our best guess." Perez nodded sheepishly, and continued, "The link is always there but...with you it seems to have been taken a bit literally."

"Y'fucking think?"

"There's one bit of good news," Dominic interjected, although as the four pairs of eyes and single expectant screen turned towards him he suddenly didn't feel like the news was so good. He shuffled backwards.

"I mean the casing's a wreck but the link is actually there. We found that out yesterday during your examinations; those devices are actually sustaining your bodies using energy from the Digital World. It's kind of symbiotic. So...you know...at least your bodies aren't rejecting them and you can still breathe and...not need food and water and...not die and-"

 _Paff_

"Ow!" yelled Dominic, as Skelton withdrew her hand from thwacking him in the back of the head. He looked around and became very well aware of the other three adults glaring at him.

"I guess that was too far again...?"

Perez groaned, "Bedside manner, Dominic. Tact in general. Read a fucking book."

Dominic stuck his lower lip out, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just saying it could have been a lot worse..."

Lorelie tapped something again and leant forwards.

" _No it couldn't."_

Dominic looked away, not meeting her gaze (screen?).The rest of the children were silent, trying to process the vast amount of information, so Lorelie pulled her keypad back and decided to cut to the big question.

" _How do we get them off?"_

Perez coughed. "We don't know." She looked glum. "At all. This is beyond anything any of us have seen."

The children waited expectantly, and even she began to shrink back a little. "I'm sorry. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but...that's all we've got." She clenched a fist. "I promise, we'll do everything we can to-"

" _That's not good enough!"_

Eleanor's outburst made everyone jumped, as she tried to stand up, forgot where her leg was, and slammed back down onto the sofa again. Her face was enraged. " _We're kids, we can barely move, you take us away from home and then tell us you've got nothing? Fucking NOTHING?"_

Martin raised a hand. "Eleanor, wait-"

"You can shut the hell up as well, meathead."

"I have an idea."

Eleanor was still seething, but she drew back, as Martin addressed the adults in front of him. "So basically we're like this because someone in the other world tried to connect with us and it went wrong? This...bio-digital-physical link between two beings or something?"

Dominic and Perez looked at one another, and nodded. "One Digimon, one human. Although there's usually something else that instigates it."

Martin bit his lip, and posed a question, "Well, what if we found them?" He sat forwards. "If you can't do anything then maybe whoever we're paired to can-"

"Out of the question."

"I haven't finished-"

"You don't need to." Perez folded her arms. "The Digital World's dangerous enough as it is, even without your current issues."

"But I just thought-"

Keble shook his head. "Sorry Martin, but all four of us agreed on this. Whatever happens, we're not sending you into danger."

"Isn't this kind of important?"

"Nothing's more important than your safety."

Martin opened his mouth to protest, when suddenly there came a beeping. Each child checked their device, but it was in fact coming from Dominic's pocket. He pulled out a PDA, and looked at it, his face grim. He turned to Perez. "It's playing up again. We need to stabilise it."

They left almost as abruptly as they arrived, with Keble and Skelton in tow. Skelton turned round just before leaving, and smiled at the kids apologetically. "Sorry about that. We'll...talk again. I promise, we're going to fix this."

She stepped outside, waving as she did so. The door closed, leaving the kids alone again, still with the plate of Hob Nobs which had barely been touched. Martin folded his arms (as best he could) across his chest. "It was only a suggestion."

Ursula peered over incredulously. "Are you actually believing this Digital World stuff?"

"What other choice do we have? There's not much else we can do regardless." Martin leaned back. "Unless we do something, we're gonna be stuck here for a long time."

Callum leaned forwards, his free hand running down his arm as he spoke up, "I might have seen it. The Digital World, that is."

"Really?"

"Last night. I tried to move my arm and it just sort of...opened a circle or a window or something." The boy leant forward, tapping at the buttons below the screen as he continued, "I got a message as well. Hang on...come on, I've gotta learn how to work this...aha!"

He leant back, showing off the message on the screen with more pride than was necessary. Eleanor grimaced. "'Send hellip'? They're obviously rubbish spellers."

"Maybe they were in a hurry?" Callum posed. "Perez did say the Digital World was going through bad stuff at the moment."

There was a sharp nudge to his side, and he turned to see Lorelie frantically typing away. Her fingers were slipping on the keys but she was beginning to get the hang of it, holding the device up in front of her screen so she could see. She finished, and turned the screen to show everyone, an exclamation mark showing on her face.

" _See other world too. Lots of messages. All asking for help."_

Eleanor had wandered over, and frowned at the message. She looked up at Lorelie, and waved in front of her. "Can you actually see out of that thing?" she asked.

Lorelie raised her finger and thumb. A little.

Eleanor stood up, putting her hands on her hips as she sighed, "If this is someone's way of asking for help it's a pretty shitty way to do it."

Ursula put her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. "Has anyone answered?"

"I..." Callum looked down at his own screen, then back up. "I don't know how."

A red X from Lorelie indicated that she was unaware of body-computer-communication procedures either. Ursula huffed. "It would be rude not to. It seems important."

Callum looked desperately over at Martin. "Any ideas?"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" replied Martin in an exasperated fashion. "I can't even see my screen."

Eleanor chuckled, "Come on, there's only one thing to do when you don't know how technology works."

"What's that?" Martin looked up quizzically, before he figured it out, and his eyes widened. "Wait, don't-"

Eleanor brought her fist down and whacked his device on the shoulder-area. There was a resounding clang, and the machine burst into life, causing it to vibrate and churn out a bunch of static gibberish, before settling down into a grumbling hum. Martin looked a little frazzled, and he glared up at Eleanor, who was looking on in amusement.

"That's not funny!"

"It always works for me."

"What happens if these things break? Do you wanna kill me or something?"

"Trust me, they don't break," said the girl, as she stomped her own leg, silencing it again. "I've tried."

 _B-ding!_

" _You've Got Mail!"_

There was a sudden bleep, and Lorelie sat bolt upright, her screen showing a bouncing envelope. She paused for a minute, before frantically typing at the keypad again and showing it around.

" _Message got. Is that you? Two pulses for yes."_

Callum stuck his lower lip out as he pondered, "Well damn. We actually got through to someone helpful."

"I guess so," mused Martin, as he rubbed his tingling shoulder, "It looks like these things are all connected. Sort of."

"You reckon we should answer again," asked Callum, a little hesitant.

Eleanor had no such reservations; she cracked her knuckles, grinning down at Martin. "Well, you heard the man."

"Wait, wait-"

Eleanor's undue metal assault was interrupted by a couple of bangs as Ursula leant forwards and thrust her own body back into the wall. Twice. Her own device leapt into action. She winced, before noticing the others staring at her.

"What? Mine can't exactly get any worse. If I break it enough I might even be able to walk again."

The crew waited, watching Lorelie's screen expectantly. The envelope appeared again, bouncing back and forth. Not just on hers though; now all their devices were beeping and showing the new message.

" _OnN my waay."_

The initial joy at something going right for once quickly dissipated, as one by one they processed the mysterious messages from a mysterious sender. Ursula was the one to ask what everyone was thinking, but what no-one had an answer to.

"What _exactly_ have we just invited in?"

* * *

Unaware of the fateful decision upstairs, Dominic and Perez were busy perusing through code and trying whatever they could to dampen the numerous new faults in their Digital World monitoring system, which given their current budget and situation, would probably have been more effective with just an iPad and a bottle of cough medicine gaffa-taped to the console.

Skelton sipped from a thermos, looking on at the two in mild amusement. "Have you ever thought of hiring a programmer?"

"Shut up, this is important." Dominic pointed without looking up. "And don't drink in here; we can't afford to replace this stuff."

Perez leaned back, wiping her brow and squeezing a couple of small rubber balls in her hand. "I asked them for more resource. Repeatedly. I told them this was going to get worse. _Bastardos._ "

"It's stabilising again," Dominic pointed out, as he stared at the various windows opening and closing as the programs ran in unison. "You know, having the kids all together in one room probably isn't helping."

"That can't be helped. We can't exactly have them in isolation."

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it cause some issues with the gate?" The man scratched his stubble as he garbled on in an unfiltered manner, "If we could figure out what each one of them could do in controlled conditions, we could-"

Keble coughed as he walked over, running his hand over the desk. "That's enough, Dominic."

"But it could be important-"

"I said enough!"

Keble's hand banged down harshly on the desk, making Skelton jump and knock Cup-a-Soup over her trousers. "Ah geez..."

Keble glared at the smaller man, who had been stunned into silence. "You can think what you want, but while Skelton and I are here we are accountable for what happens to those children. Who, I would remind you, are _children._ I don't care how underground this place is or what your budget's like or whether those devices are going to rip another hole in time..."

He leant very close, his suddenly harsh eyes glaring into Dominic's pale ones.

"...the kids' welfare comes first. Am I clear?"

"Calm down Keble," interjected Skelton, who had put the thermos down and was busy removing flakes of coriander from her trousers, "He knows. We all know. Christ, we're not in a dystopia movie just yet, you can stop being so paranoid."

Keble's glare morphed seamlessly into an amiable smile, and he walked back, twirling his keys. "I know, I know. Just testing..."

Dominic seemed to have taken the test to heart, as he pulled at his collar. Perez leaned over, pointing at his monitor. "How long is this supposed to take?"

"A minute or so."

"That's what I thought." She reached over, pointing at a tab which had refused to resolve itself, and was currently flashing red. "You seem to have something stuck there."

Dominic pulled up the source code, scanning it with an expert's eyes. "Nothing seems to be looping...maybe just a stubborn packet of variables?"

He paused, and restarted, and then tried clearing the cache. The tab flickered, but refused to go away. The progress bar halted, moved forwards, then back, then oddly enough split right in two. Skelton was now leaning over, still holding her thermos. "Is that normal?"

Dominic was looking paler than usual, and Perez was chewing at her nails, her eyes darting back and forth between Dominic's screen and her own. More tabs were now opening, and command lines, and lines of random numbers just dancing willy-nilly across the screen. Perez looked back at the other woman. "No. It's not. It's not normal at all."

The lights went out. Then they came back on. Both computers were still going haywire, and beginning to smoke. Others within the room were seemingly starting up off their own accord, in a flurry of lights and sounds. Keble marched over, wedging his head next to Dominic's. "I thought you said it was stabilised!"

"It was! It just...stabilised around something."

Perez glanced to the side. "A virus?"

"No, it wouldn't be doing stuff like this. It's moving with purpose." His face went scarlet. "Crap, it's in my e-mails now."

"What'll it find in there?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The screen flashed, and Perez jumped a mile. "Don't give it to me!"

"I didn't give you anything!"

 _BANG_

Dominic's computer went up in flames, setting off the sprinklers. He backed away, coughing as smoke filled the area, while Perez desperately typed, and pressed as many buttons as she could get her hands on. Her colleague leaned forwards.

"Isolate it! Now!"

"I'm trying!"

"I meant pull the damn cable out!"

"I said I'm trying!"

"I'll get it-"

Another bang as another computer exploded. Keble banged his fist on the desk. "Get someone!"

"Who the hell do we get? A doctor? A secretary? Jared the cleaner?"

"I don't care, just stop this before it gets worse-"

Perez yelped as her monitor flashed, beeped, juddered for several seconds and went dormant, leaning forwards like a forlorn dog. The scientist held her hands up, her eyes wide as she looked all around. She settled on the far wall, and the wires trailing up it.

"Shit, it's in the LAN!"

She turned to face Keble, whose face was crimson. "Catch it then!"

"Can you run faster than electricity?"

Skelton raised a hand. "Er, pardon? What just happened? What's in the network?"

Dominic turned round. "Whatever that was, it was moving with purpose. It had a destination and the means to bypass our security and means to stop it-"

The woman shook her head. "Small words, mate." She turned and asked Perez instead, "What is it?"

Perez clasped her hands. "You know what we said about the Digimon earlier?"

Skelton blinked, and pointed at the wires. "You've got a living creature in there? What the hell does it want..." She stared ahead, and her hand tipped forward, spilling carrot and coriander soup on the floor. "Oh...fuck."

"The kids! It's going after the kids!"

Keble was at the door in four seconds, with Skelton not far behind, leaving the other two in a ruined computer lab. Dominic put his head in his hands, moaning, "I quit. I wanna retire."

Perez leaned over, and patted his shoulder. "You're not allowed."

"I know."

* * *

"Ah!"

Not two minutes after Ursula had asked the question, Eleanor's leg had started vibrating. She slammed it down, twice, but it wouldn't listen, letting out alien beeps and a fair bit of steam. Martin's device had followed, then Ursula's, then pretty soon all five of the children were hanging on for dear life to whatever they could as the five devices were moving into overdrive, and playing a flawless rendition of the Smoke Alarm Overture Electronica.

Eleanor tried to stand up, but her leg shot out straight, twisting her whole body round as if it were searching for something. "WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?"

"Don't...fight it..."

"I'LL FIGHT IT AND IT CAN'T STOP ME!"

Still, she didn't have much choice; all five of the children were being manoeuvred, largely not of their own accord, towards the centre of the room. They formed a circle, and stood up straight, the devices dictating their every move. All five of their screens were showing concentric circles, each with a flashing dot in a different place. The dots location changed, becoming closer and closer to its neighbours, until all of a sudden they were all flashing in unison. There was a bang and a flash of light as a plug point in the corner of the room exploded, causing everyone to jump.

"Geez!"

"Argh!"

Martin instinctively held out a hand. Ursula did the same, and where they were pointing, in the centre of the circle, a window of light was forming. Callum gasped; it was the same as the one he'd seen last night, only stronger; two devices working in unison. He brought his own arm forward, and the light grew more intense, causing his whole body to rattle. Lorelie clutched her head, and Eleanor thrust her leg forwards, each of them focusing as best as they could, trying to channel the power within their devices.

Eleanor gritted her teeth as she forced the words out, "This...better...be worth it..."

The window grew, and became an orb, spinning at an immense speed with the sound of an electronic whistle.

And from within, something appeared. A squat, furry figure, looking back, forth, then straight at the window from the other side. They ran. They jumped.

And they landed, tumbling to the floor inside the sealed room.

The window closed with a pop, sending the children clattering backwards and flailing wildly. Callum steadied himself, staring at the newcomer, who sat there, shaking their head.

They looked incredibly odd, with short, lilac fur covering their body, and a pale shawl like a leopard skin thrust over one shoulder. Their hands and feet were stubby, with four fingers and three toes, each ending in a conical claw. A long, furry tail stretched out behind them, beating the ground. They had a protruding snout that turned up at the end like a pig's, four pointed ears, and a wad of spiky orange hair sticking straight up in between.

The newcomer shook her head, and stood up to her full height (which wasn't huge). She staggered for a little, looking dazed, before looking round.

"My name is...my Aardmon is name and I...help...need your Aardmon...need your...help..."

Her eyes uncrossed, and she got a good look at the four terrified faces and one terrified screen with a terrified emoticon on it. Her mouth fell open. "Oh...shit, I...oh that's not...that's not what's supposed to happen...I..."

She laughed nervously.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

Callum blinked at the odd creature standing before them. "What...what in the bloody hell are you?"

Aardmon scratched behind her head, her head darting around. "I'm...oh, this is bad...I'm not going to hurt you...I swear..."

She walked forwards, but Callum shuffled backwards. Or at least, he attempted to, but his arm shot out all of a sudden and he fell sideways into Lorelie, who in turn fell onto Eleanor and so on around the circle. The five of them all went over like dominoes with a mighty clatter, with Aardmon watching in the centre of the circle of chaos, grinding her teeth.

"Oh, this is really, very, very bad..."

From her position with one cheek wedged into the carpet, Eleanor spat out the words with a glare, " _We know!"_

"I...I need your help!"

Eleanor pushed herself up angrily, and tried to stand, wobbling on her leg and waving her finger around. "Was this you? Did you do this to us?"

"Uh...I, uh..."

"I swear, I'm going to hit you _SO. HARD."_

Martin, taking a break from rolling back and forth from his downed position, raised a tentative finger. "Um, please don't hit the mystical purple thing."

"Why not? It's her fault we're like this."

Aardmon jabbered, "No it isn't! I didn't do this! Well...I suppose...it wasn't...I didn't do this to you!"

"Bollocks!"

"It's true! I'm a victim too!"

Callum raised his free arm high. "What the hell is going on?"

A klaxon went off, and the lights above started flashing. Aardmon yelped, and turned to Callum, clasping her fingers together. "We don't have time! I need to bring you with me!"

Callum blinked, and pointed at his chest. "Me?"

"All of you. I need...we need...all of you, right now, I can't explain here..."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"It's already complicated."

"Just open the portal, please!"

Lorelie's screen buzzed, and showed a question mark. Eleanor wobbled and fell to one knee, screeching through clenched teeth, " _We don't know how!"_

"You just did it!"

" _That doesn't count!"_

The door flew open, and Keble and Skelton rushed in, clearly out of breath. Their eyes fell upon the purple beast, who squeaked, threw her hands up, and then rushed over towards Martin, who had managed to sit up.

"Step away from the kids!"

Keble drew a taser, but Aardmon raised her right palm, little particles of sand dancing around in it. Eyes wild, she chattered, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I swear don't come any closer! I'm very dangerous!"

"Now!"

Martin shot a panicked look at the guards. "Wait, shouldn't we-"

Keble fired, and Aardmon's body jerked, her cheeks wobbling around and sand particles flying everywhere. She dropped down, unconscious, and Keble moved in straight away, waiting for a few seconds and then hoisting the squat body up over his shoulder. He went immediately for the exit, with Skelton following behind. She stopped in the doorway, looking back inside and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry for the intrusion. We'll have this sorted as soon as we can."

The door closed before anyone could answer, leaving the five children sprawled out in the room. Callum let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and Lorelie fell backwards into a star shape, her arms spread out and a swirly-eyed face showing on her screen.

There was a clicking sound, and they turned to see Ursula, lying on her back and snapping her fingers in the air.

"I can't get up."

Martin looked down at his own predicament, and sighed. "Hold on. We might be a little while."

"That's okay." Ursula closed her eyes. "If I go to sleep right now, maybe this will all go away and I can be happy again."

With the piles of sand lying everywhere, the still-beeping klaxon, the sprinklers going off and the remnants of several kilojoules of energy still running around all of their bodies, that was seeming like a long shot.

* * *

The Cardiff Digital Anomaly industrial estate, as it turned out, was somewhat lacking in high-security prison cells. After a few minutes of marching up and down corridors and mouthing 'fuck' repeatedly under his breath, Keble had eventually given up and all but lobbed the barely-conscious creature into the nearest bedroom, locking the door after him. Skelton had managed to catch up with him by this point, but Keble had just marched off. She called after him, but he was just muttering under his breath about 'bloody Digimon' and 'bloody scientists' and 'gin and tonic'.

Aardmon came to almost as soon as the door was slammed shut. She ran at it, pounding desperately and holding her eye up to the peephole, not that it helped. Skelton stood on the other side, her hands in her pockets as she groaned, "Aye aye aye..."

The banging on the other side persisted. Skelton sighed, and slammed a fist back against the metal, which calmed the Digimon's tantrum down for all of two seconds.

"Let me out! This is a matter of utmost importance!"

"That's usually the case when you lot are involved."

The banging stopped. Then there was a thump, as Aardmon sat back against the door, her head in her hands. "This is really, so very, _very_ bad," she muttered again and again.

Suddenly she stopped, and tentatively rapped against the door once more. "Pardon me, but, what do you mean 'us lot'? Were you expecting me?"

Skelton sighed, "Not really. But we – well, not me, but the other guys - figured you – well, the Digimon –were involved somehow." The woman twirled her keys. "Something knocking out a whole district of electronics? Strange portals? That's you alright."

There was a pause. Skelton briefly considered leaving her post (hey, she hadn't officially said she'd watch the cell, had she?) and returning to her poor and abandoned soup. But she decided against it. Soup could come any day. She had to admit, you didn't get many opportunities in your life to have a conversation with an inter-dimensional being.

Somewhat calmer than before, Aardmon spoke again, "What do you know about us?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"You obviously know something."

"I know the basics. You exist, you control technology here, sort of, and whenever something goes up the shitter here it means that something's gone up the shitter where you live." Skelton plugged her hands behind her back. "I'm a special case though. Your existence isn't really well known. Although we still have that portal hanging around which you haven't done anything about."

"Oh. That." Aardmon laughed nervously, "We don't like to talk about that."

"Is it causing you problems?"

"No...we just...try to get people to stay our side. You might want to seal it up yourself at somepoint."

"Well...they built a wall around it."

"What?"

"A wall. About thirty feet, metal; it's got barbed wire at the top."

Aardmon blinked. "That's rubbish. Walls don't do anything."

Skelton rolled her eyes. "You're telling me."

Aardmon rested her head on her folded arms and whined, "Not that it matters at the moment; the portal keeps moving all over the place on our side. And at the moment it's not very accessible anyway; I think it's about sixty feet underground at the moment?"

"Ah."

"Yeah, when you visit your side of the gate, you might want to ask them to clear out the dirt."

"I'll pass it on." Skelton leant back a little further, looking back at the blank metal. "So what's happened? Why is everything going nuts?" she asked.

"Everything is terrible. That's why." Aardmon plonked her head down. "It's the Funnyman. He's doing all this."

"The what now?"

Aardmon laughed, "I know. The Funnyman. That's what he calls himself." She breathed in. "I'm...I'm an engineer. I keep an eye on the digital core, which runs the general workings of the Digital World. I don't need to do a lot often, aside from general housekeeping, but something happened and...he appeared. Just like that."

"What is he? One of you guys?"

"I have no idea. Nobody knows. It's bad though. It's even giving Yggdrasil problems."

Skelton took in a breath. "That's not good. Isn't Yggdrasil your...god, I guess?"

"It's complicated."

"It always is."

Aardmon stretched her legs out, staring up at the ceiling. "The Digital World abides by certain rules, whichever state it's in. Some of them change on occasion, but some are constant; Digimon levels, Digimon reincarnation, physical laws, spatial laws and the like. They're all supposed to work the same way. At the moment they're not. At all."

"How 'not' are we talking? Like, you're all flying or something?"

"Like, I fell through three different timezones on the way here in the space of about a second."

"Whoops." Skelton rubbed her arm. "No wonder all our technology's lost it. The map's broken." She chuckled without thinking, and then continued, "So then...why did you come here?"

"I, uh...panicked." Aardmon hunched her shoulders. "I figured...given the Digital World is in crisis...that the thing that usually happens in a crisis is that...humans are called. Children, usually. So I looked for the gate and came to check.

"Well, they certainly were called."

"I saw."

"You're not having them."

"Please."

"No."

"I'm begging you-"

Skelton banged her fist on the door. "Look, we're not so gullible anymore when it comes to your lot. I've seen about three of these incidents now, all over the world. I think it's a really crappy thing of you to do to just call humans over to fix your messes; they're kids, for god's sake."

Aardmon mumbled. "Children and adolescents tend to have a better integration with their-"

"I really don't care! We have rules here to stop children getting into stupid situations where they might die! Apparently, you guys still don't seem to get that."

"I'm sorry!" Aardmon curled up even more. "I'm just the messenger. I don't know what to do. My world is literally falling to pieces and I'm scared."

Skelton forced herself to calm down. "I know. It's not your fault. If Yggdrasil chose these kids, well..." She trailed off, and looked aside at the door.

"I do get it. It sucks, but I do. You understand though, right? It's not as simple as just taking them to your world and saving the day. There are consequences for us, as I'm sure there are for you."

There was no reply. Skelton stood herself up, and stretched, as Keble turned into the corridor. He beckoned to her.

"Leave the Digimon. We need to talk."

* * *

"The Funnyman? Really?"

Skelton shrugged. "I don't see the problem. It's succinct."

"No, it's just, from what I gather these big threats to the Digital World call themselves ChaosDeathHellWreakermon or something insane like that. It just seems a bit weird." Dominic put his head in his hands on his desk. "What am I talking about, it's _all_ weird. My pay is nowhere near high enough for this."

Skelton sat down, popping her feet up on the next chair along as she gave her thoughts, "I think she's being sincere though. 'Fact she seems to be really taking it hard."

Perez wheeled herself over, resting her arms on the back of the chair. "I don't doubt it. The sad thing is though there's not a whole lot we can do."

Skelton popped her lips. When nobody interjected, she decided to bring up what they were all thinking.

"Well...there is."

Keble sat on the desk and shook his head, sighing "No, Skelton. Not happening."

"What else do we have?"

Perez ran her fingers through her hair. "We'll find something. We'll find another way."

"Oh, stop bullshitting me. I'm not a child." Skelton tapped the desk in an irritated manner. "Look, I'm as aware as you are of the danger and the many, many human rights violations it would be breaking, but is no-one even considering the possibility that we might need to do this? There's not a lot we can do to change things now. It's happened before, right?"

Keble nodded. "True, it has. With mixed success. And a lot of therapy for the participants."

"Isn't this...the whole reason we have a place here? 'Cause the Chair wanted to help kids and Digimon get along together? If we gave them proper support-"

Perez interjected. "You really want to put your trust in the Digimon? I've seen them before as well, Rona. They're not all as benign as you might want to think."

Skelton glared at her, but didn't have a response. Perez leant back, and looked wearily over at Dominic. "You and I, we're supposed to be clever, aren't we? We can think of something."

"Bugger off; I'm not clever. I can just do numbers good."

Perez raised an eyebrow, and patted her colleague on the back of his head "You and me both."

Keble's expression was growing darker by the second. "It's a vicious cycle. The longer we leave it, the worse the Digital World will get. And the less we can do. But we can't do anything about the Digital World from here because we can't get the technology to work because the Digital World is busted."

Dominic raised a thumb, not even looking up. "Bingo."

The four of them fell into silence, listening to the steady bip-bip-bip of the few remaining machines they had. Skelton looked up, her eyes meeting with Keble. He shook his head. "I don't like it. I really don't like situations like this."

"Maybe you're right." The guard glanced over at the door. "Would you at least believe me if I said that Aardmon isn't dangerous?"

Perez narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't go that far. All Digimon are dangerous to a degree." She leant back, and relented. "But malicious? I suppose not."

"Can't we at least let her talk to the children?"

Keble went to stand up, but Skelton raised a hand, "Come on, James, they're teenagers. They can handle a discussion. They're involved already; just at least let them know what's going on, for crying out loud."

Dominic had pulled himself up, and was lying back in his chair, his fingers clasped. "It might be of help to us."

Keble looked between the three of them, then back to Perez, who wasn't saying anything. He placed a hand on his hip. "Alright." He pointed at Skelton. "But you and I will be listening. One attempt to do anything funny, and the Digimon's going right back in her cell."

"It's a bedroom."

"What's the difference? It's Cardiff."

* * *

About an hour later, the children were gathered around as Aardmon was telling her story. Keble and Skelton stood just outside the door, able to hear everything that was being said. More than once Keble went to go inside, but his partner stopped him.

"Let them listen."

Aardmon finished, tapping her claws together and looking down, away from the penetrating gazes of the people around her.

Callum sat back. "I don't get it."

"I've explained as best I can. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it-"

"No, no, I get that. The whole...Digital World calling us and messing up our bodies and..." He trailed off, and frowned. "Okay, I don't get that at all, but that's not what I meant. I meant why us?"

The aardvark shrugged. "It's Yggdrasil's choice. Or at least it's supposed to be." She gestured at Callum's arm. "As you can see, things went a little awry."

Ursula folded her arms. "So you know what these things do?"

"Vaguely. They let you travel between worlds by linking you with your partners. They do other stuff as well, but...it depends."

Lorelie was tapping away, and she flipped the keypad round. " _Partners?"_

"Digimon. Like me. They're waiting in the other world."

 _"Can't they do it on their own?"_

 _"_ It's not that simple. Normally it takes a very long time for us to grow in power, if we do at all. And Yggdrasil's changing so fast that the power dynamics are shifting before any Digimon can do anything."

Eleanor ruffled her hair, snorting. "So basically, without us, you're stuck. And without as long as you're stuck, we're stuck like this too."

"I'm afraid so."

"Thanks a fucking bunch."

Callum turned to her. "Come on, it's not her fault. She didn't do anything wrong." He looked back at the Digimon, who was knelt down, gently rocking back and forth. "Maybe...we should do something. Maybe we have to."

Aardmon shook her head. "Your carers are very adamant to keep you safe. I can respect that." She sighed. "Besides, it's not as though there'd be much you could do when you got there. Most digital threats can be solved if you punch them hard enough. The Funnyman is...different."

There was a snigger, and Aardmon glared up at Eleanor, who raised her arms. "You can't expect me to take that name seriously."

"'Course not. He isn't."

The Digimon stood up, and brushed her knees off. "I should go, before I corrupt you with any more terrible ideas."

She knocked on the inside of the door, and it opened. Keble and Skelton were waiting. For a moment they looked down at the forlorn little creature. Skelton put a hand on Aardmon's shoulder, and she walked her away. Keble glanced in. "You need anything? Lunch? We can order pizza in."

Callum looked among everyone. "Is anyone hungry?"

Nobody seemed to be that enthusiastic. Lorelie sat back, wrapping her arms around her knees with a scowling face on her monitor. Callum looked back at Keble. "Maybe just one?"

The man winked, and the door closed behind him. Martin raised an eyebrow at Callum. "Do you really think now's the time?"

"I live by a code of never turning down free pizza and I will stand by that code even during my darkest moments."

Ursula grunted. "Moron."

"You read my mind. We'll get along well." Eleanor hoisted herself back up onto the sofa, burying herself in its folds. "And I'm bored again. Maybe we should go to the Digital World just for something to _do_."

Martin grinned. "I agree. We're their only hope; we have to do this!"

Callum got to his feet, and nodded. "Should be fun."

The two smiled at one another, while Eleanor looked on with incredulity. "Guys, I wasn't actually being serious."

Callum helped Martin up, who shrugged as best as he was able. "I was. I still am. We should totally go."

He became aware of half the room giving him some very weird looks. "What? It's as you said, we're not going to get anything useful done just hanging around here."

"I never said any such thing."

"I'm paraphrasing."

"Well don't, it's rude." Eleanor looked over to Ursula. "Tell them this is a dumb idea."

The taller girl tsked, and looked the other way, neither confirming or denying anything. Eleanor pouted, and turned to Lorelie instead, her voice taking on an almost pleading tone. "Tell them...or, you know, type or something...whatever."

Lorelie buzzed, and refused to type any such thing. Eleanor sat back, folding her arms. "You're all useless. Or insane."

She gestured dramatically.

"I would like to remind you that two of us can barely walk, one of us can't talk, and pretty much all of us are currently physically fucked. And you seriously want to go into some dumb world which, we've established, is also fucked? As far as I remember, fucked plus fucked doesn't equal not fucked."

Martin grimaced. "Remind me to feed you soap at somepoint."

"Bite me."

Lorelie twisted herself round, and began typing away. _"Maybe these partners can help with that?"_

Eleanor grunted. "You're really buying into all that partner stuff?" She glowered intensely, but still she waited patiently while the other girl fumbled around with the keys.

 _"Or someone else. If we can't get these things off here, maybe somebody can there?"_

She sat back, folding her arms and showing a triumphant face. Eleanor blinked. "I hadn't thought of that."

Lorelie let off a little burst of smug static. Ursula hobbled forwards a little. "What about our parents?"

Martin hummed to himself. "We're already having issues; surely they couldn't get more worried than they already are."

He paused as Callum gave an uncertain 'uuuuuh' and Lorelie gave an all-too-certain vigorous nod. Martin began to pace. "Well, they are nearby. They do know the situation. Sort of. At least they'd know where we were."

Callum looked up at him. "Do you think we could get the scientists to help? They can look into the Digital World; maybe they could help us while we were inside?"

"It's all very difficult. But do we have any other options?"

They all paused, thinking it over. To say it would be tough would be an understatement. They could none of them move properly, they had no idea what they were doing or what they would be looking for, and the threat of the Funnyman added more layers of danger.

Martin sat back, galumphing into the sofa.

"Maybe we will need that pizza after all."

* * *

Down in the facility's lab (if you could call it that) Dominic was desperately trying to tune the radio to keep the news of the current technological developments coming in.

It didn't sound good. Half the channels were barely even working, with no sound, or just speakers going haywire. The few that were revealed snippets of far more worrying news; banks crashing, systems going down in emergency services, in hospitals, in cars on the road. It was mostly local, but the damage was clearly spreading.

The latest channel collapsed into static. Dominic turned the device off, and grimaced. "The millennium bug has arrived. Thirteen years late, but whatever."

Perez looked up. "Thirteen is an unlucky number."

The thin man leaned back, clasping his hands. "Is this how the world is going to end? Seems so...boring, weirdly enough."

A wad of papers slapped him across the nose, and he started, "Ow!"

"Stop being morose. It's not helping." Perez wheeled his chair over and plonked a keyboard in front of him. "We've kept these boxes isolated from the network; with any luck we can actually do some proper work on them." She winked. "You may not have been listening, but I have a plan."

As she entered her password, Skelton and Keble shared looks behind her. "You do?"

"This Funnyman's basically taken over the core of the Digital World, right? But if we can pull that core out and replace it with an identical copy, theoretically we can isolate the Funnyman and power cycle the Digital World at the same time."

Skelton seemed unconvinced. "Won't that, you know, cause issues?"

"Not necessarily." The woman adjusted her glasses, and began opening several windows. "From what Aardmon explained it's only the configuration of the Digital World which has been affected; that's why it's having such a base effect on us. There's nothing _wrong_ per se with the core, it's just being...controlled weirdly. If it was damaged then nothing would be working at all."

Dominic clicked his fingers. "I get it. All the memory of the core should be intact; we just need to replace the control panel."

"Essentially. Hopefully. Maybe."

Keble folded his arms, looking uncertain. "That's a lot of maybe. How exactly do you plan to reach the core?"

"If that Digimon – Aardmon's – telling the truth, she should be able to point the way."

"And then what? It's not just a case of walking there."

Perez paused, and turned round, slowly. "It...might be."

Keble blinked, and Perez explained, gesturing as she did so. "If you're in digital space your body treats it the same as physical space. Taking a data package to a specific address means literally taking it to a certain place."

"And you'd get Aardmon to do this?"

Skelton bobbed her head. "She'd probably be willing, but if what she says is true, the Funnyman probably won't let her very easily."

Dominic nodded. "That's right. And we can't exactly pinpoint any dangers with a couple of old Windows machines."

Skelton nudged Keble, and pulled him back. She went to whisper in his ear, but he held up a hand. "I know what you're going to suggest."

"I know you know. And I know it's gonna be dangerous. But if they're couriers, not necessarily fighters...and besides, at the moment they're the only ones who can open the gate anyway."

Keble closed his eyes, exhaling. "I don't like it."

"You've heard what's going on." Skelton glanced over at the scientists, who were busy typing away. "If we don't do something soon it really will be too late."

Keble folded his arms. "Can Aardmon really find their 'partners'? If they're going, they'll need all the help they can get."

"We can only hope." The woman nudged his arm. "Besides, we don't have to send them in empty-handed ourselves. We can keep an eye on them from out here if we do this right."

The tall man sighed, rubbing his chin. "You're telling me this is the best plan we have?"

"No."

"But it's the only one."

"Yes."

"This is gonna be an utter pain to explain to their parents." The man pointed at the door. "Have a word with the kids, and take Aardmon with you. If they're up for it, we'll give it a shot."

Skelton nodded, and headed for the door. Keble turned to see both scientists looking for him. Their expressions were grim. Keble smiled nervously. "So, uh..."

"We heard." Perez looked forlorn, before shaking her head. "Or we guessed. One of the two."

Keble nodded at the screen. "How long's it going to take to make the...package...reboot...core thing?"

"A day or so, if we work the night."

The taller man took off his glasses, and held the bridge of his nose. "Come on guys...is this really the only option we have left?"

The awkward silence gave him his answer more clearly than anything. He readjusted his glasses, and folded his arms. "I really don't like it. At all."

Perez reached up, patting his shoulder. "None of us do. But at least we can do something to prepare them for it. Sort of."

Dominic forced a weak smile, and raised his arms.

"Besides, think of it as a summer holiday for them. I'm sure they'll love it."

Nobody else seemed convinced.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Episode 3: A Few Small Miscalculations

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 3: A Few Small Miscalculations**_

* * *

In the end it took three days (working nights), about a dozen pizza deliveries and many, many chocolate HobNobs. But the children were adamant, or at least, three of them were. Ursula seemed relatively indifferent, and Eleanor was distinctly verbal about the whole thing, although to be fair she never outright disagreed. Callum figured she was secretly looking forward to it, though he didn't dare confront her about it.

The three days of preparation turned out to be a bit of a bonus as well, allowing the kids to get more used to moving around with their current individual predicaments; after all, if they were going to be couriers it would help if they were at least somewhat proficient in such advanced manoeuvres as walking.

Still, the building anticipation was beginning to get to them. The more Aardmon talked about, and the more they heard of technological disasters happening further and further afield, the greater the weight they felt on their shoulders.

Eventually the day came. The five of them stood in one of the warehouses, as Perez handed out little memory sticks to each of them, suspended on ribbons.

"Hold onto these with your lives. They've each got the reboot software, as well as a program that allows us to keep track of you. If you lose one, stay with the others and at least we'll know where you are."

Eleanor looked up as she tied hers around her wrist. "What if we lose all of them?"

The others gave her a look congratulating her incredible unhelpfulness. Eleanor pouted. "What? It could happen?"

"A lot could happen." Keble stuck his hands in his pockets. "If anything goes wrong, anything at all, you need to get in contact with us. Don't do anything reckless."

He shot a glance over at Aardmon, who straightened immediately, pulling her arm up in a salute. "Yes?"

"You know where you're going, right?"

"I...I know where the core is. If it's moved, I...I can find it."

"Good. Get them there quickly, and get them out as soon as you can. I'm counting on you."

Aardmon swallowed. "Yes sir."

Skelton opened the door to the warehouse, and five adults walked in; Callum's and Ursula's parents, and Martin's father. They went to their children, putting their arms around them and saying goodbye. Callum looked up at his own parents, feeling too under pressure to be emotional. "I won't be long. Even less time for you, by the sound of it."

Kane smiled, and patted his son's head. "No fights, alright?"

"Dad..."

"I know you."

"Alright. No promises."

Father and son laughed, but the laughter died away unnaturally. Callum glanced to the side, seeing Lorelie clutching her hands together, and Eleanor looking the other way, as both of them waited alone. Callum turned back to his own parents. He'd ask later.

Jessie sighed, and she gently reached out and held her stepson's shoulder. Callum could feel her fingers shaking.

"I wish you didn't have to go. Not you. It's not right."

"Nothing's right in the world, Jess." The boy smiled. "Maybe we can help with that."

He held her hand briefly, then pulled away, stepping into the circle that had been marked out. Eleanor and Lorelie were already there, and beside him, Martin and Ursula were joining them, their concerned parents staying where they were.

Aardmon joined them, taking her place between Lorelie and Martin. "Whenever you're ready. Be warned though; it's a bumpy ride."

The children stood in the circle, facing inwards. For a moment they felt a little silly, half not expecting anything to happen.

Then Lorelie's screen lit up, and she held her head, trying to keep the device facing forwards. Callum, Eleanor, Ursula and Martin all felt their devices activate as well, with the familiar rush of energy and the hellishly annoying whistle. Callum reached out; he could already see the window opening, although now it was bigger. More open. More menacing.

Behind the lines, Keble was keeping everyone back while Dominic tapped furiously away on the computer, energy readings erupting in real time all over the multiple screens. Keble gritted his teeth, only for Skelton to tap him on the shoulder from behind. "We have guests."

"Who?"

"Lorelie's parents."

"Now? They're late, aren't they?"

"That's the thing! They said they didn't know; they thought she was going home!"

"What?" Keble whirled round. "Didn't you tell them? You were supposed to tell them!"

"Lorelie said she had told them! She said she wanted privacy!"

Keble looked back at the portal, then at Skelton. "Get them out of here! It's too dangerous; they can't-"

They were. A well-dressed woman and a furious, far skinnier man barrelled through the door and skittered across the hard floor, their eyes wide. The woman reached the barrier, where Skelton stopped her.

" _STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! GET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THERE!"_

Callum noticed the commotion, and he noticed Lorelie flinching. She didn't look back though; just stared ahead as the portal expanded.

"Aren't you-"

For a brief moment, the children were disorientated. For a brief moment they looked amongst themselves in confusion, as unearthly screams came from just a few yards away.

It was due to their disorientation that, rather than carefully entering the portal in a controlled manner, as had been the plan, they all pretty much fell in at once, dragging the surprised Aardmon with them.

There was a flash, a bang, and a few choice arcs of lightning for good measure. Then, the remaining adults were left looking at absolutely nothing, save for a nasty scorch mark on the floor. The sprinkler system went off again. Lorelie's mother fell to her knees and began to howl like a demented gibbon.

All in all, it was a mixed send-off.

* * *

The landscape all around was dotted with a patchwork of terrains; canyons reaching down towards the centre of the earth, snow-covered dunes and sand-laden ice-sheets, arcs of robotic cities doing battle with oncoming foliage from every side, and here and there, what looked like roots of some vast tree that stuck out of the ground, glowing many colours and running freely with liquid data, as well as occasionally moving and pulling apart the warring habitats like the world's most ineffective nursery teacher. The moment they fixed something wrong with the landscape another thing would pop right up, like a sudden volcano or a meteorite or just a city getting up on five legs (which was so much more irritating than four) and running away at full speed.

If it was at all possible for the lower parts of a gargantuan tree-deity to look so completely and utterly _done with everything_ , that is exactly what Yggdrasil looked like at this moment in time. World-threatening tyrants and eldritch abominations were one thing. But this was just seriously annoying.

Luckily, the world tree's saviours had arrived, ready for action; a fact of which it was somewhat aware.

And quietly dreading.

There was a burst of sound and light, and Callum landed on his face, then his behind, then his face again. He stood up, fell back over, muttered something about punching an aardvark in the face, stood up again, rushed to the nearest solid surface and promptly threw up what looked (and felt) like a half-gallon of rainbow glitter. He groaned, and spent several seconds just staring at the wall in front of him, all the while dimly aware of the others around him, all in various states of digital nausea.

Something felt distinctly off. He looked up, and saw Martin sitting down, gazing across at him. He adjusted his glasses. "What are you...doing there...?"

Ursula pulled herself to her feet, whacked her head on an opposite wall, and swore in was followed by more swearing as Eleanor and Aardmon were positioned flat out not three yards away from Callum, clutching onto a rail, with their lower bodies hovering a few centimetres off the ground.

Callum looked straight up, and half-realised the current predicament. Up in the sky was a city, facing him. Or rather, it was the same city which they had appeared to have landed in, only one half of it was currently folded up and facing the other. Objects, and mixed among them, strange creatures, were flying in many different directions depending on the part of the city they were in.

There was a jolt, and Callum planted himself face first into the wall in front of him. There were two yelps as Eleanor and Aardmon crashed to the floor(?), a muffled bang and a " _schieβe_ " as Ursula rapidly switched the walls she was standing up on, a metallic crash as Lorelie rolled out of a nearby alley in what appeared to be a dustbin, and a horrendous scream of imminent death as a creature that might have been a bird and might have been a mammal shot past the lot of them, crashed off the corner of a building and went flying off into space.

It was at this point that, in a miraculous simultaneous decision, the six new arrivals decided to mark their touchdown in a brand new world – a world where it appeared even the gravity was going out of its way to kill you after _two fucking seconds_ \- in the most memorable and dignified of ways.

That is to say, screaming in absolute terror.

The city shifted again, and Aardmon took advantage of being the right way up to drag Eleanor forwards and into the alleyway, the girl hopping angrily behind her. The aardvark was glancing nervously around, muttering panicked syllables under her breath.

"Oh damn, oh...oh this is...very different..."

Martin was busy trying to shuffle himself around, a task which was encumbered slightly by the almost magnetic attraction he was having to the current wall. He gave up with shuffling, swallowed his dignity and resorted to rolling, which at least enabled him to join the others.

"Well this is inconvenient."

Eleanor shot the boy a glare. " _You think?"_

Another wave of gravity, and another quick rearrangement of sitting positions. By now Lorelie had freed herself from the dustbin's clutches and was crawling towards them as best she could, avoiding the debris now coming her way. Callum helped her the last few feet, pulling her into the relative safety of the gap between the buildings. She took a second to catch her breath, before fumbling in her jacket pocket and pulling out the keypad.

 _"Thanks"_

"Don't mention it."

 _"What do we do now?"_

 _"_ I...uh..." Callum faltered, looking around at the others. "I hadn't got that far."

Eleanor pushed herself up against the nearest wall, glaring at Aardmon. "I thought we were _supposed_ to have a guide."

The Digimon felt the gaze of the others on her, and floundered quite severely. "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know where we are either!"

Eleanor blinked. "You _LITERALLY_ just said you did!"

"I did, but it's all...you know...things happen and things have changed and I need to get my bearings..."

"You live here!"

"Do you realise how much time has passed since I left this place?"

There was a muffled 'ow' as Ursula's body fell across the entrance to the alley, her disgruntled face looking inwards and glaring at everybody in turn. "Thank you for the help."

Martin and Lorelie helped her inside, as Aardmon continued.

"I've been gone longer than you think. Time runs faster here; I've been gone about a week and a half by your standards."

"So basically, the whole map has changed, we don't know where we're going, and we can't get there even if we did."

Callum stuck out his thumb. "Nice job, everyone. We did it. Mission successful."

The other three weren't really listening; instead helping Ursula to get into a semi-upright position on her knees. She leant back against the wall, catching her breath. Martin glanced further inwards, and pointed. "I'm guessing they had the same idea we did."

Further inside were more figures, huddled up against the walls and trying to keep their feet in the right direction. There were five of them, all different shapes and sizes, and all looking somewhat nervous.

For a moment the children gawped. Then Callum pumped his fist into his hand. "Of course! We can ask for help."

Martin turned to Aardmon. "You said something about us having partners, didn't you?"

"I...uh...I'm not sure-"

Callum puffed, and waved a hand at the aardvark. "It's worth a shot."

He shuffled forwards towards the nearest of them; a Gomamon and a Bukamon, who both stared up with wide eyes. Callum grinned, and held his free hand out.

"Hi, I believe you're expecting us? We need your help to save the world."

The Bukamon promptly burst into tears, and the Gomamon turned his head around. " _MUUUUM!"_

The largest of the Digimon – a huge, fur-covered beast with huge hands and feet, turned round, and got to her feet, staring down at Callum, who was looking a little bemused and a lot terrified for his life. The Mojyamon stared down at him with her round, golden eyes.

 _"_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCARING MY KIDS?"

 _Erp._

Aardmon rushed forwards, and placed her hands around Callum's shoulders, grinning and nodding profusely. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, they're new here, they don't understand-"

There was another gravity shift, and everyone made a large slide to the right, ending up leaning against the rightmost wall.

"Are you humans?"

One of the other figures, a Floramon, wandered forward and stared up at Callum, whose complexion had paled somewhat. He blinked, and nodded.

The flower-beast grinned. "My friends told me about you people. Are you gonna save us now?"

"I, uh...I was under the impression we needed your help."

"Mine?"

Eleanor and Martin shuffled forwards, and the girl reached out her hand. "What my dumb friend is trying to say is that I believe we're waiting for partners or some shit so we can actually do something. Are you them?"

The Floramon looked blank for a second.

"What can you do?"

"I can make soup. Does that help?"

Eleanor turned towards Aardmon, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm having more and more doubts over everything you've told us."

The aardvark stepped back, causing Callum to fall sideways into the wall. The Digimon waved her hands profusely, shaking her head. "I didn't lie to you! You have partners! You wouldn't have the digivices if you didn't."

"Well where are they then?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, then _who_ are they?"

"I don't-"

 _"You don't know?"_ Eleanor ground her teeth, and thrust her fist out into the nearest wall. _"How can you not know; you're all we've got!"_

The aardvark looked at the floor. "It's all...happened so fast-"

"Give it a rest with that bollocks! You came round begging us to help you but _you_ don't even know what you're doing!"

Lorelie shuffled forwards and put her arm out, facing up to Eleanor, who stood back, seething. Aardmon glanced sideways, and noticed both Callum and Ursula giving her deeply frustrated looks. She cleared her throat. "Well...you have the digivices...maybe they could help you?"

Eleanor placed a splayed hand in the centre of her chest. "Oh so it's _my_ responsibility now?" she mimed sarcastically, "Should _I_ be the one to get myself out of this predicament?"

"That...that's not what I-"

"What a wonderful idea. Maybe I will."

Eleanor pushed herself away from the wall and stomped off down the alley, giving a dirty look to Mojyamon and her family as she passed. Aardmon's eyes widened. "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!"

"And it's boring and annoying in here."

"We need to stick together!"

The girl turned. "Why? You said it yourself; s'not as if you can do anything to help."

The aardvark's mouth fell open, and she turned to the others. "Someone stop her!"

Nobody moved.

"Guys?"

Martin stood up, brushed himself off and hobbled forwards as fast as he could. Callum watched after him. "Martin? Not you too..."

The boy turned. "She has a point. Not much we can do here. And at least if I go she'll have someone with her." He shrugged, his face showing a deeply apologetic expression. "Sorry."

He too ran off before anyone could stop him. Well, to be honest, he didn't run off. He managed to catch up with Eleanor fairly quickly, and the two of them hobbled down the alleyway for a good few minutes before they were finally out of sight. Callum stared after them, and considered whether to join them. He glanced back, and noticed Ursula, still kneeling up against the wall, and Lorelie, the sad emoticon on her screen betraying enough.

The boy sighed. "Maybe we can figure something out here?"

Ursula tsked, and turned away. "Don't look at me. If I could walk properly I'd have ditched you all long ago."

"Thanks for the encouraging words."

"No problem. It's what I do best."

* * *

Despite having the use of both of his legs, Martin was still finding it hard work catching up to Eleanor, who was marching ahead angrily, her right leg cracking the pavement at times.

"Hey, slow down!"

Eleanor didn't, but when another wave of gravity hit them they both rolled sideways into the wall anyway. They both righted themselves, giving Martin a little time to catch his breath. "Oh god...they never said there'd be running..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Eleanor stood up, and brushed herself off, glaring down at him. "Go back; I don't need fat fucks like you running around after me."

Martin raised a finger, and coughed a couple of times. "Okay, first off, I find that offensive."

"Good. That means it worked."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Martin got to his feet, wobbled a bit, and ran after her, eventually keeping pace by her side. "We really shouldn't be splitting up like this. You saw how dangerous this world is."

"Yes I did. And I also saw that our 'guide'..." and here the girl curled her fingers into air-quotes "...is completely useless, and that if we want to actually find this core thingy, we're gonna have to find it ourselves. Or at least find these partners to give us a hand."

The two stopped on the edge of the wall, and Eleanor looked left and right, trying to find a way down. Martin exhaled heavily. "I actually agree with you. If we're meant to have Digimon partners it makes sense to look for them."

"We're not 'meant' to do anything. I just wanna get out of here."

"But wouldn't it be cool? You know, running around with giant monsters saving the world?" Martin folded his arms as best he could. "Isn't anything cool to you?"

Eleanor let out a groan, and spun round, shaking her head. "God, do you know how _annoying_ you are? This isn't a game! This isn't some bullshit self-insert anime fanfic; this is just a right pain in my hole and I genuinely couldn't give a flying fuck about being a hero or running around with some massive dinosaur angel crab thing or whatever the hell kind of thing lives here!"

Martin blinked. "Wait, you read fanfiction?"

Eleanor's cheeks went scarlet, and she faced the other way. "Shut up!"

"What kind of-"

"I swear I'll push you off the building!"

Gravity came to her defense before she had a chance, sending them both careening down the wall and into the nearest alleyway again. Eleanor got up without a word and stormed off, muttering under her breath. Martin wondered about teasing her some more, but decided he valued his body parts, and ran off after her.

"Wait up!"

* * *

Callum sat with his back against the wall, the fingers on his digital arm twitching and generally being unhelpful. Nothing was being helpful. His brain wasn't being helpful. The communicators weren't being helpful due to the lack of any communication (typical dodgy wi-fi). The world was being less than helpful in its frequent attempts to throw them off the ground. And the others were being about half as helpful as anything else.

Lorelie was bunched up in the corner, rocking back and forth with the visage of a screaming face on her flickering screen. The PDA was to one side of her, but she hadn't reached for it; it was already clear that any words she might have said would have consisted of gibberish blubbering. Ursula had slumped further down her own wall, the hood of her jacket running up over her head. Callum couldn't see her eyes but her lips were firmly closed, and she just stood, still as a statue.

Aardmon was being more helpful by view of being proactive, at least. Though that proactivity was somewhat limited to her standing, head to the wall, doing nothing but banging it back and forth with regular and painful thumps. Occasionally the word 'stupid' and 'moron' and 'bloody typical' would emerge from her lips.

Callum sidled over to Lorelie, his arm twitching all the more. She peered up at him, but her face did little to betray her innermost thoughts aside from utter panic and rage and...to be honest, he couldn't really tell. His eyes went down to her hands, which were gripping against her knees. Something crossed his mind, and he gently cleared his throat.

"So...uh...what happened earlier?"

Lorelie gently looked up at him, her face turning blank. He smiled awkwardly.

"With...you know...your parents..."

Lorelie stared down at the keypad to the side of her. For a moment she stayed still. Then she reached out, and tapped a message one letter at a time.

" _They'd never have let me come."_

"Did you talk to them?"

" _They wouldn't understand. They just wanted me to come home._

Another bout of tapping.

" _They think this'll all go away if they just ignore it."_

Callum pulled his knees up, and rested his free arm on them, stretching one side of his mouth up in a half-smile. "You do have it worse than all of us. You didn't have to come."

He stared ahead, breathing deeply. There was a little pop of static beside him, and he looked up again. Lorelie was showing a stern face, holding her keypad right up into his face.

" _I need to be here."_

Callum blinked. The girl typed again.

" _Even if I had to come on my own."_

As the boy looked at the slight girl next to him, he had to admit she had an air of determination about her, despite her spare hand still shaking in her lap. He shrugged, and nodded. "That works for me."

He glanced up, and nodded at Aardmon, who had stopped knocking herself on the head for five seconds and was gazing forlornly over at the pair. Callum gave a small nod.

"We must all look a right picture to you."

"Stop stealing my lines." The aardvark sighed, and brought up her forearm, staring at her palm. "Eleanor's right. I've got no fucking clue what I'm doing here."

There was a thump and a screech, followed by a rough scraping sound as they all gently slid over to the opposite wall(floor?) as the gravity shifted again. They quickly adjusted to their new positions, having gotten somewhat used to the movement by now. Callum shrugged. "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Nobody else has a fucking clue what they're doing here either."

Aardmon twisted around. "You're too nice. Especially considering the crappy hand you've been dealt."

 _Ba-dum-tsh._

"Well then, what do you know?"

"I've figured out a little where I am now. Honestly I know _vaguely_ where the core is."

"That's a start."

"It's on the other side of this layer."

"Oh."

"I know you have partners, but I don't know who or where they are, or even if they know they're supposed to be waiting for you."

Callum furrowed his brow, and looked aside. "Could you be one of our partners? I mean...you do know more about us than anyone else so far."

Aardmon's eyes widened, and she shook her hands back and forth. "I'm not a fighter!" She coughed. "I wouldn't do you any good. I can barely even work as a guide for crying out loud. Seriously, our best option is to wait on your friends. They can at least see whereabouts we are."

"I hope so..."

 _B-ding!_

" _You've got mail."_

Callum blinked, and stared down at his own arm, then over at Ursula. The taller girl wasn't paying attention to him, but instead was watching as Lorelie got to her knees. She scratched the side of her head a little sheepishly, as the remarkable vision of a bouncing envelope graced her screen.

Callum looked at Ursula again, who shrugged. "I guess we're supposed to answer it...?"

* * *

Eleanor and Martin had managed to get themselves well and truly embedded in a different part of the city. For the longest time Eleanor had been marching ahead, but after several minutes of Martin's continued persistence (and the fact that her leg was getting rather uppity with the constant running) she had slowed down and the two had wound their way through the back streets together. The area was beginning to get quite dark by the time they stopped, somewhat out of breath, at a junction of paths. Eleanor put her hands on her hips, "Which way now, brainiac?"

Martin looked up, and from the corner of his eye noticed a little gadget wiggling on the right shoulder of his digivice. He pointed. "Maybe that way?"

"Are you really following the dumb metal thing?"

Martin adjusted his glasses. "It's not like we have any other leads. Maybe they're supposed to be more helpful here. Being like, digital and all"

"Maybe they will. Alright then." Eleanor smiled, and went walking in the complete opposite direction. Martin stared after her. "Uh...I said-"

"And I said I know. Fuck logic."

Martin sighed, and jogged after her. "You know, you really are quite contrary."

"Oh goodie, you've noticed."

"Can I persuade you to change your mind?"

Eleanor sighed, grunted, and grabbed Martin by the rim beneath his neck, curling her fingers. "You can persuade me to remove my fist from your throat if you don't shut up soon."

"Ssh!"

"Don't ssh me! I'm the one threatening you!"

"No, seriously!" Martin put a finger to his lips, and pointed back down the path which he'd initially suggested. "I hear voices."

Eleanor put the shorter boy down, and backed herself up against a wall, peering down the path. There certainly were voices. Not just voices, in fact. People. Digimon. A whole posse, marching down the pathway towards them, laughing and jeering. They were an eclectic group, consisting of Rookies and small Champions; Impmon, Goblimon, Liolmon, Ponchomon, Vilemon and Opossomon, among others. The kids noted that many of them seemed to be holding things; what appeared to be pieces of metal at a distance. As they got closer, and the jeers got louder, the two discovered that they were not just metal, but in fact seemed to be arms, legs, weapons and various other body parts, all adorning the group's members like makeshift knights' armour.

One of the group, a Nohemon, yelled and thrust an arm out, and in a trice the group rushed forwards down an unseen alleyway, brandishing blades, guns and various big metal fists. Eleanor tried to peer forward, but she couldn't see what they were running towards. She could certainly hear it though, as there was a loud shout, several grinding noises, metallic screeches, and from nowhere, a puff of data. Eleanor glanced up and noted a cloud of red dust erupting into the sky, quickly followed by a series of bloodthirsty cheers.

Eleanor's hand went to her right leg, caressing the metal. This did not bode well.

"I think we're in the wrong part of town."

Martin bit his lip. "Maybe they're just really enthusiastic litter pickers?"

Eleanor shot him a look, but before she could say anything one of the Digimon left behind – a Vilemon with a set of clawed gauntlets on both hands and both legs (and one on his head like a silly crown) tripped over his own feet, hovered back up, and saw them.

"Look guys! More data!"

Eleanor snapped a look at him, and stepped out, cracking her knuckles. "Call us data once more, you little shit!"

Vilemon blinked, and raised a hand. "Are you humans?" He grinned, in as much as it was possible for a gremlin with no lower jaw to grin. "Awesome! Special data!"

"Come and get it! I'll take you on."

From his 'hiding place' (read: standing very conspicuously against one wall) Martin raised a finger. "Um, are you sure we should be provoking them?"

"What are you yelling about?"

A group of about five other Digimon poked their heads out, and saw the two children standing exposed. Eleanor's brave stance faltered a bit, but she didn't move. Instead she leaned back a little, whispering to Martin. "Any advice from the big dumb metal things about these guys?"

Martin was already way ahead of her, busy swiping across his chest screen and trying to read the upside-down information. He'd managed to get to the vitals of Vilemon's attack powers when the gravity shifted again, sending both him and Eleanor into the opposite wall. From his squashed position, Martin shook his head.

"I think we're on our own here."

"Lemme get at them!"

"Me first!"

"Outta my way; it's my turn!"

From the front of the group, a tiny winged humanoid stepped out, looking like a souped-up fairy in warpaint and carrying a massive go-away bazooka on one shoulder, which appeared to have been ripped clean out of something's chest. She grinned maniacally, and pressed three buttons at once.

" **Giga Blaster!** "

Eleanor and Martin yelped as the cannon exploded, sending a vast fish-shaped rocket straight over their heads, through the alleyway, up towards the nearest building and exploding in a mass of light and fire. Martin stared blankly at the sky as the fireballs rained down. Or up, in some cases.

An Impmon stepped forwards, and decked the fairy across the back of the head. "Tinkermon, you knob! We only had one of those!"

"Whoops."

"Move outta the way." The Impmon kicked the fairy aside and pointed at the humans, swinging a cable around in his free arm. "I dunno why there are humans here, or what those metal things are, but you know our policy with shiny metal shit! Scrap 'em! Scrap 'em both!"

Martin shook his head, and grabbed Eleanor by the arm, shaking her out of her stupor. "I think your way's best! Let's go!"

The two ran, and with a cacophonous clanging of metal and shout of rage and the thrill of the hunt (and thankfully a good deal of falling over their own ridiculous armaments), the scrappers followed them.

Eleanor was a fast runner, but she didn't know where she was, and she was being forever slowed down by one great dead weight on one leg and another on one arm, as Martin was not such a fast runner. He had an eye for hiding places, but with every turn they knew it was only a temporary thing as the rioters were never far behind. Martin was breathing like a horse after only a few minutes, constantly glancing back at the newest explosion or piece of shrapnel flying their way. "What the hell do they want?"

"Us, Martin. Definitely us." Eleanor gritted her teeth. "I don't think this is what Aardmon meant when she mentioned somebody to take these stupid things off of us."

"Well, at least it can't get any-"

"Don't say it!"

There was a scream, and a shard of something sharp and metallic bounced off of Martin's device, rebounding and running over Eleanor's arm. She yelled, and held the scrape, the attack already having drawn blood, but it was too late to worry about that now as she turned to see the front runners of the group nearly having caught up with them, killer ecstasy in their eyes.

A sudden shockwave rushed through the street as the sky suddenly darkened, knocking the scrappers to one side, and the children out of their line-of-sight. Martin turned his head around to keep an eye on their attackers, when something caught his eyes. A pair of bright blue eyes, poking out of a trapdoor in the street and looking at the commotion.

The creature noticed him looking, and reached up for the door above, but stopped when he caught Martin's pained expression. It appeared very much to be a bird of some kind. Specifically a penguin. In a bobble hat.

Martin pulled Eleanor to a halt, causing her to whirl round, yelling in his face.

"Aargh, what?"

Martin pointed, and she looked down at the little creature who was staring up at them. From behind them the sounds of anarchy chimed again, as the bloodthirsty scrappers got to their feet.

"Where are they?"

"Find them, you morons!"

The penguin rolled its eyes, and beckoned with one clawed flipper. Martin rushed over immediately, disappearing down the large open hole as soon as he could manage. Eleanor blinked.

"Sure. Why not? Let's all follow the penguin."

By the time the scrappers had rushed out onto the street, she too had disappeared into the trapdoor.

* * *

Perez groaned inwardly, and took a swig of whatever neon-sparkling energy drink she had in the label-less plastic bottle by her station, really not caring anymore about its effect on her general health.

"Come on, please, give me something here..."

The computer did give her something, namely a string of error messages and a very helpful not-responding message. She rolled downwards, burying her face in the desk.

" _Why did I take this jooooob?"_

A similar unhelpful noise from her colleague's desk prompted him to act in much the same way that she did. The door slid open, and Keble walked in, looking somewhat the worse for wear. "Can we swap? I can't take it anymore."

Both scientists glared up in unison. _"JOIN THE CLUB!"_

"Where's Skelton?" Keble sighed, his perpetual smile looking distinctly strained. "More importantly, where are the kids? Have you found-"

Dominic sat up in his chair, throwing his hands up. "We've found Digimon left, right and centre, three roots of Yggdrasil, two more portals to the real world, a trapped Digimon deity, some information that I'm pretty sure belongs to the Pentagon, and somehow we've found some random geezer's answering machine. But no kids. Of course no effin' kids."

"What about the communicators?"

"What about them?" Perez leaned back, pointing towards five blinking dots on one of her screens. "I've found them, but I can't pinpoint them to any sort of spatial plain that we can use as a reference to the real world."

Keble blinked.

"I have no idea where they are."

Keble clenched his fists. "I can't just go back and tell Sir Lord High St. Jean that we don't know where his daughter is. We don't have enough money to deal with _that_ much lawsuiting."

Perez sighed, and pressed the Compile button once again. "We're carrying on. I promise. But I can't promise anything beyond that. The Digital World looks to be so fucked up that there's no telling where any of them are gonna-"

"We have contact!"

"Really?" Perez swivelled round, and adjusted her glasses, typing at an insane speed. "Now? Seriously now?"

Dominic's face fell. "Wait, no...no, it's...yes it is! It's them! It has to be them!"

The man fumbled with his mouse with one hand and wrenched a webcam off his monitor with the other, speaking into the microphone. "Hello? Anyone, make contact? Roger, roger, one, two, three."

"Dominic, what the hell are you doing?"

"It has to work, it has to."

The two other crouched around Dominic's chair, listening intently for any sign of a response. There was a flicker of static, the sound of screaming, then, thankfully, a familiar voice.

 _"...Hello...?"_

"Callum! Is that you?"

On his end of the conversation, Callum nodded. " _Finally. Some help."_

"Where are you?" Perez leaned over, staring at the screen. "We can see all five of the devices but can't actually contact them."

" _They don't seem to be doing anything."_

 _"_ Then how are you talking to us?"

There was a pause.

" _Lorelie got an e-mail. I think I'm speaking into her ear, but I'm not sure."_

From out of nowhere, Skelton leaned in over Perez's shoulder. "I think I caught the wrong end of this conversation."

"Please don't question it. Right now we'll take what we can get."

Dominic swallowed. "Where are you? Are you safe? Can you all get to the core of Yggdrasil?"

" _Uuuuuh..."_

"Uuuuh what?"

" _We're...uh...we may be missing some people. And some partners."_

"How the hell did that-"

" _They buggered off."_

Beat.

" _Can you give us a few pointers?"_

Dominic sat at his station, his mouth hanging open quite unattractively.

"Uuuuh..."

It was too late. The connection terminated, and the blinking dots vanished once again. Dominic looked up at the other three, who were all giving him looks so dark they could have passed for sunglasses. He let out a whine, and shrank back into his seat.

"I panicked."

"Anything? _ANYTHING?"_ Perez leaned forward, grabbing her colleague by the scruff of the neck. " _WASN'T THERE ANYTHING USEFUL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD THEM?"_

She became aware of the other two walking off, and swung round in her seat. "And where do you two think you're going?"

Keble sat down, and searched in the drawers of the desk, pulling out an old logbook and a few pens. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"What is that-"

"Look, Perez, you need to calm the hell down." Keble sat up straight, giving her and Dominic a stern look. "Callum's alive. They're all alive. And they're smart enough to figure something out. So rather than freaking out, the best thing we can do is do as they say. Focus on stabilising the connection or something, and when we talk to them next," here he held up the logbook and batted the blank pages, "we should have figured out some more concrete way of how to guide them. Alright?"

Perez shut her mouth, and nodded. "We'll get on it."

Keble pulled himself forward and began writing at a frantic speed; all possibilities he could think of. Skelton leaned over his shoulder; despite his calm exterior, she knew him well enough to recognise how stressed he was. She cleared her throat. "You need a hand?"

"Can you go and reassure his royal high Lorelie's dad that we haven't kidnapped his daughter and that she made her own choice and that she's actually fine?"

Skelton went pale. "He's gonna want a proper explanation."

"Tell him she doesn't feel like talking right now."

Skelton narrowed her eyes, causing Keble to sit up, shrugging. Dominic gave a nervous laugh.

"Well... _technically_ you're not wrong."

* * *

Callum was pacing, holding his free hand up to his chin. Deep thought was never his strong suit, and no matter what he tried to think of as a solution, he kept coming back to a feeling of dread about the fate of the other two. Aardmon sat on the outskirts of the shroud, watching his every move.

"I'm sorry. If I could think of anything-"

She was interrupted by Ursula, who was knelt down, her arms folded. "If anyone could think of anything we'd be better off." She scowled. "Callum, will you shut your bloody arm up?"

Callum looked over at his shoulder, and noticed she had a point; the arm was acting up more than usual, sending great streams of gibberish across the screen. The fingers were waggling every which way, and the whole device seemed odder than usual. Like there was a compass or a magnet inside, pulling him in a certain direction. He looked out at the greying city, unable to see much through the dust.

"I do hope they're okay..."

Aardmon let out a nervous laugh. "It's a big city. They must be...somewhere..."

Callum sighed, and patted his cheeks. "We have a mission, don't we? What am I waiting around for...?"

He glanced up; at Ursula, who was looking at him, her eyes firm, and at Lorelie, who was shaking her head. The boy's free hand went to his metal shoulder, feeling the warmth of the metal. Whatever it was, this direction was making it stronger. There was a crack, and the skies opened, the high pressure causing huge drops of rain to fall down on the grey streets.

"Look after the girls, Aardmon. Keep them safe. We'll all be back soon."

Aardmon looked up at him, and her eyes were desperate. "Don't be stupid..."

The boy smiled, and pulled himself away, backing up before she could grab him again.

"I'm already stupid. This isn't gonna change much."

He turned and rushed off into the gathering rain, with the aardvark staring helplessly after him.

* * *

The penguin stuck his head out and, infuriatingly slowly, looked left and right. He nodded, and pulled himself back in, locking the trapdoor. "There's a bunch of them. But they're dumb. They won't bother looking for you here."

Eleanor leant against the wall, having to crane her neck due to the low ceiling. She mumbled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Cool. I won't."

"Eleanor, please..." Martin scratched his head, and looked around the little hut. He didn't know what he'd expected; it was relatively homely, with places to sit, to lie and to do things. Aside from, you know, the talking penguin in the doorway, everything seemed normal. Something caught his eye; a glint of metal from a straight saxophone, propped up against one wall. Curious, he reached out towards it, holding a knuckle against the metal.

"Ah, no, please!"

The penguin rushed over and hoisted Martin's arm away. The boy frowned, and looked at his knuckle, which was looking decidedly crimson. "Is that yours?" He stuck his finger in his mouth. "It's cold. Really cold."

"Well that was your fault. Don't touch her, please; you'll mark her."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Her? Seriously?"

The penguin breathed on his instrument, and gave it a quick rub with the back of one flipper. "What about it? A musician cares for his instrument above his own life. Why shouldn't she be given a life of her own?"

Eleanor was unconvinced, but she let it slide. Martin shrugged. "I guess. They're expensive."

"This one's priceless. One of a kind." The bird straightened up, and adjusted his hat, before sidling to the other wall. "Sorry, it's a little dark."

He held up one wing, which in turn revealed what appeared to be a claw, and pressed it against the wall. There was a small click, and the little room lit up, revealing their host in full. He smiled (as much as he could, given the beak) and leant back against the wall.

"Call me Empermon."

Empermon was quite short, with a fluffy white barrel body and long arms, which ended in sharp claws. His shoulders, back and legs were dark blue, with the short wings he'd seemed to have merely draping over his forearms like a poncho. His feet were webbed, magenta, and thicker than the rest of his legs, giving him the appearance of wearing wellington boots. That itself was weird enough without the fact that he was unashamedly wearing a pink bobble-hat to match them. He had little golden markings over his body, and his tail stuck straight upwards, tapering away at the end like the top of a musical quaver. His eyes were large, blue and innately curious.

"You're humans, aren't you?"

Martin put his hands behind his back, looking around. "Who's asking?"

"Come on, you don't need to be shy. We've all seen you by now. Or heard of you, at least."

Eleanor shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. We're humans."

"About time. Have you seen what's been going on with this place?" Empermon sighed, and pulled open a cupboard door, revealing what looked like a warzone inside. "I had this all sorted and then the gravity went screwy." He shut the door. "You two had better get a move on fixing this."

Eleanor smiled. "I, uh, don't know if you noticed, but..."

She didn't finish, but merely gestured at her leg, which picked this moment to let off a high pitched whine. Empermon looked down in a puzzled fashion, and put a claw to his chin. "Well that's unfortunate."

"It certainly is," said Martin. "We're supposed to be fixing something here but...we have no idea where we are." He coughed, and looked away. "And someone else might have gotten us lost."

"No-one asked you to follow me, Watson."

Martin ignored her, placing a hand on the table. "You don't know anything, do you? Anything that might help us?"

Empermon cooed. "I don't get involved in politics or world disasters or anything like that. Things come, they go, they sort themselves out, I go out and occasionally the world's on fire or there are four moons instead of three."

"Meaning?"

"If you're looking for the digital core, I wouldn't know where to start. Sorry."

"Oh. That's alright."

Eleanor sighed. "It's not alright. None of it's alright." She turned to Martin. "I know you're trying to see the bright side but there's nothing there. We're lost, we can't do anything, can't find anyone and already someone's tried to kill us. Why aren't you more...you know...crapping your pants over this? We've got nothing."

Martin shrugged, and looked at Empermon, who echoed his movement. The boy pointed. "We have a penguin."

Eleanor's face cracked, and she let out a genuine snort of laughter. "Okay, fair point. Having a penguin on our side is better than nothing."

Empermon looked between the two as they laughed, his face twisting slightly. "Have I just been volunteered for something?"

* * *

Callum had felt quite confident with himself when he'd initially walked out into the rain, ready to locate the two wayward children and bring them all together once again. The gathering storm and _ominous darkness_ hadn't bothered him a great deal, and although his arm was making it awkward to move around, he felt he'd gotten the hang of it at this point.

But it wasn't long before reality began to settle in. After gravity had shifted three times (though thankfully all pointing vaguely downwards), and the rain had hardened into a driving sleet, he had been forced to slow down and take proper bearings of his surroundings.

It turns out that marching off into an unknown city on one's own is not always the most sensible course of action, as Callum was now completely and utterly lost.

He wandered through empty streets, the back of his metal hand dragging along on the stone behind him. It didn't hurt, per se, but it was distinctly annoying, particularly when it came to turning. But that was the kind of thing you could get used to. The city, on the other hand, was completely alien; bulbous buildings, weird gates to who-knows-where just scattered around, and odd widgets blowing in the wind, from phones to sunglasses to completely unrecognisable gadgets. The city was strange enough, but as Callum travelled further into its depths, he noted that there were far less Digimon hanging around. In fact, the streets were almost empty. There weren't even any voices nearby.

Left alone with his thoughts, Callum found himself in the inevitable position of trying to justify his recent mistakes. No, not mistakes. 'Executive decisions'. That sounded like a good phrase to go with at this point. He smiled to himself, and pressed on. Nothing was a mistake if it yielded good results, and so long as he made sure he came across Eleanor and Martin, the results would be...acceptable. 'Good' was always a touchy subject when Eleanor was concerned.

Darn. He was thinking too hard about it again.

The sound of voices nearby made him jump, and he slowed down slightly. He could see silhouettes up ahead, and hear the distinct sound of laughter. He stopped, and pulled his arm in front of him holding the shoulder as he watched a gaggle of Digimon come into his field of vision. They were an eclectic group; imps, demons, scarecrows, a fairy in combat gear; all laughing amongst each other and jostling around. Callum noted that a few of them were holding rather dangerous looking devices.

He twiddled his fingers, watching them as they slowly made their way towards him, their conversations slowing as they too noticed him. His legs were being quite adamant that he should run, but his mind stopped him. Perhaps they knew where the other two had gotten to. Or at the very least, they could lead him through the labyrinthine streets.

One of them – a bizarre cactus-ghost creature draped in vaguely offensive Mexican garb – floated around in front of him. "Look...that's another one."

"I can see that, genius. We know what humans look like."

The Tinkermon folded her arms. "Another one? How many of these morons are there?"

Beside her, the Impmon shoved her with a sharp elbow. "You don't get to have an opinion; you wasted our only good bazooka."

Callum swallowed. The good news was that either Eleanor or Martin or perhaps both of them had definitely come this way.

The bad news was the presence of the not-at-all friendly people standing in front of him.

He decided to chance it regardless, holding out his free hand and stepping forwards, "Hi, uh, I'm sorry but you haven't seen two other people pass this way, have you?"

There was a murmer of laughter among the gang, but Impmon raised his hand, stepping forwards himself. As the two got close, Callum could see that his eyes were wild, and he was licking his lips and looking rather disconcertingly down at his beeping hand.

"We might 'ave."

"Can you tell me where they went?"

"I can."

"Please?" Callum smiled weakly. "I don't wanna get into a thing, you know? It's not good for any of us."

The Impmon shrugged. "Makes no difference. S'all gone to shit around here. You're humans, aint'cha? Everything changes when you're around, and you always seem to get the best stuff." Impmon held his arms out. "We live here. We actually have a chance to get decent stuff now. Human stuff is awesome; you can evolve us and make us turn into gods and the like. I think it's our turn to give it a go."

Callum considered his options. On the one hand, it sounded intriguing. Particularly the stuff about evolving and turning them into gods. He had to admit; the whole deal about what exactly being a 'partner' entailed had rather gone over his head, and it would be very useful to get some concrete answers. On the other hand, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get very many from the motley group in front of him.

Impmon grinned, and flexed his right hand, twisted wires sticking out from between his fingers like bizarre malformed claws. He pointed at the hunk of metal on Callum's arm.

"Hand it over, buster."

Callum settled on a course of action, and handed the metal appendage over to Impmon. Well...handed was an understatement. 'Swung wildly in an uncontrolled arc' would be a more appropriate description.

This had two immediate reactions. First, the arm swung around with such ferocity (bear in mind, Callum was quite a strong and athletic young boy) that it clocked Impmon sharply in the side of the head, causing him to let out a hiss and fall to the ground almost instantly.

The second thing – and the thing which Callum felt he should probably have seen coming – was that the arm kept going, twisting his torso round and causing him to fall earthwards as well.

He lay there, his arm pinned across his chest, as he listened to the rumblings behind him. Impmon was out cold, so that was one down at least. It left about eight, standing behind him, and very quickly making it clear that they weren't too happy with him.

"Gut him!"

"Rip it off!"

"I want the fist!"

This had been a _good_ plan.

In fairness, Callum managed to scramble to his feet and had walked about three steps before he was bundled once again, and within seconds he was on his back, pinned down by several angry mobsters. He looked sideways, watching as his arm stretched out by Vilemon and Tinkermon. They yanked, twisted and scratched at the metal, but all they did was succeed in making it make more of those weird noises. Vilemon swore, and kicked it, causing a spasm of pain up Callum's shoulder.

"Come on guys, do we have to do this? I'm sorry, alright?"

"Can it, you." A shadow fell over Callum's face as the Nohemon stood over him, wielding what looked like the blade from a circular saw, and pointed it down at his shoulder, prodding about.

"It ain't comin' apart, Nohemon."

"I can see that. Bloody human tech." Nohemon let out a squawk, and Callum noted for the first time that the scarecrow wasn't actually the one talking, but rather the plush crow that sat permanently attached to its raised hand. Still, the pile of rags looked plenty strong enough the take an arm or two should he see fit.

Callum winced as the serrated blade punctured his chest, just at the point where the flesh gave way to metal. The crow chuckled. "Gotcha."

"Help!"

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

Callum closed his eyes as a blast of freezing wind rushed over him, causing the gaggle of wannabe surgeons to back away, the blast blocking their vision temporarily. Callum heard a thud and a couple of surprised 'oof's, before finding himself being dragged to his feet by Martin (albeit slowly).

There was a whack, another 'owch', a small explosion, and Empermon ran out of the fog, holding his mini-saxophone in one hand as he pointed behind him. "Time to go!"

Callum watched as the bird ran off, and pointed after him. "That's a penguin."

"Well done, genius. Now come on!"

Eleanor grabbed his wrist and yanked him forwards as the first of the stragglers began to battle their way out of the icy fog, yelling obscenities and threats.

"Get back here!"

"Tinkermon, that was my foot!"

"I'll do your foot in a minute!"

The three children rushed after Empermon, who led them expertly through the alleyway. They didn't get far before their heavy appendages slowed them down, but the rough sounds of the arm rustlers had begun to fade away. Empermon led them out towards the street, where they stood, catching their breath. Callum looked at the other two, smiling. "Where've you been? I was getting worried."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Eleanor marched over towards him and flicked him in the forehead, scowling. "You're supposed to be back with the others! You're supposed to be watching them!"

Callum glared back, rubbing his forehead. "They're fine. They've got Aardmon with them; she can look after..."

Even Martin was looking incredulous by this point, so Callum stopped, holding his punctured shoulder. "I thought you needed my help."

"Oh, yeah. Very helpful you were."

"Can you give me a break? I've just nearly had my arm pulled off!" The boy turned to Empermon, nodding. "Thanks for the help by the way."

"I swear, I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Eleanor tried to stamp her foot, but in her anger she went for the wrong one, and just ended up bucking her body up and down. "What's your fucking problem? Are you _trying_ to get everyone around you killed?"

"I wasn't the one who marched off in the first place!"

"Yeah, and I didn't ask _either_ of you to come after me!"

"We're in the Digital World now; you can't be that selfish."

"Look who's talking, you fucking hypocrite!"

Martin timidly raised a hand. "Uh...guys? Now might not be the best time."

The two warring children turned mid-spar, in time to see a group of seven mobsters standing all around them, venom in their eyes. They were surrounded.

Callum's shoulders sagged, and he glared at Eleanor. "Now look what you did..."

"Bite me."

Empermon sighed, and tapped his saxophone against his shoulder. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

Nohemon stood at the head of the pack, and he pointed with the circular blade in his puppet's hand. "You're all goin' down now. We'll have enough scrap to-"

He paused, and the bird seemed to frown, staring upwards at the sky. Come to think of it, the other scrappers were as well. Some of them dropped the junk they were holding, simply gawping at something up above them.

Martin, Callum, Eleanor and Empermon followed their gaze, staring up at the increasingly dark sky.

"Ah...shit."

The darkness rolling in was not, as it turned out, due to the night. Rather, it was a shadow.

For the floating city – true to its current status – had floated far into the vicinity of another floating city, with which it seemed like it was going to get rather intimate very quickly. They saw citizens rushing back and forth along the roads like ants, and already the first lot of debris was flying between the two surfaces, crashing into buildings and roofs like meteorites. And still the second city floated closer, ready to crush anything and everything between their surfaces.

The children stared in horror, unable to do a thing, as the furthest corners of the floating cities touched.

There was a rumble.

Silence.

Then the tremors began.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Episode 4: Good Enough for Jazz

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 4: Good Enough for Jazz**_

* * *

The streets shook with rumbles of the collision, as Aardmon poked her head out, squeaked, and pulled her head back in again as a bundle of debris fell down on the street outside.

"Oh dear...oh dear..."

Ursula leaned to one side, trying to get a good glimpse of the sky above, while Lorelie tapped furiously away at her PDA, her head darting left and right as families of Digimon stampeded all around them.

In a matter of seconds the three of them were left on their own, with only the distant rumblings and nasty crunching sounds for company. Ursula felt a tug on her jacket, and practically had Lorelie's keypad shoved in her face.

 _"What just happened!? 0_0"_

"It's, uh...not good."

More frantic typing.

 _"How?"_

Ursula bit her lip. "Try to imagine a jam sandwich, only it's not a sandwich, but two cities, and we're in the middle, and we will be the jam soon if we stay here."

Lorelie didn't really have an immediate response to that, so Ursula turned to Aardmon. "Shouldn't we be going?"

The aardvark blinked. "But...the others? What about them? They're still out there."

"Screw them. It's their fault."

"Ursula!"

"Come. We're going."

There was another tug at her jacket, and Lorelie pulled herself to her knees, wobbling slightly as she pointed at the screen.

 _"We aren't letting them get squished. n"_

"We can't find them in this condition."

" _Why not?"_

"Because you can't see properly."

 _"And you can't walk properly."_

Beat.

 _"Nvm."_

Ursula sighed. "When I said screw them I didn't mean screw them. But they can actually move. Sort of." She nudged her hip, and the metal jutting out of it. "We need a headstart otherwise we'll be the ones getting squished. They have a better chance of catching us up if there's actually someone for them to catch up to." She opened her palms, looking incredulously at Aardmon. "Right?"

Aardmon folded her arms. "You have a point."

"It happens sometimes." The girl reached out a hand towards Lorelie, snapping her fingers. "Would you like a hand up?"

Lorelie pocketed her keypad and grasped Ursula's wrist, hauling herself to her feet. She swayed slightly, and grasped Ursula's arm with both of her hands, trying to balance herself. Had Lorelie been able to see clearly, she might have noticed a tinge of red on the taller girl's cheeks.

Ursula sniffed, took a step, wobbled quite drastically herself, and glared at Aardmon.

"You can give us a hand too."

"I, uh...oh...yeah...of course."

Eventually they managed to get moving, hauling themselves down the street like participants in the weirdest three-legged race you've ever seen. All the while the sky grew darker as the disc above inched closer, the crackling sounds behind growing slightly louder and more ominous with every minute. Aardmon turned her head, staring into the valley of the horizon. "I hope the others make it back without a problem."

"Not happening."

Aardmon glanced at Lorelie for reassurance, but she was shaking her head as well. Ursula powered on, rolling her eyes. "They're already in trouble."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Perhaps you could call it a gut feeling."

Aardmon huffed, blowing her hair away from her eyes and marching onwards.

"Honestly, you humans are all so pessimistic. How can they be in more trouble than we are?"

* * *

Being far closer to the point of impact, the tremors hit the scrappers and the other three children immediately, and they went down like a stack of bowling pins. They sat there, gawping, as metal began to fold in on metal above them, and a few districts away – fairly far, but not far enough to be considered comfortable – the edges of the city were pressing in on each other, like sliding a letter into an envelope.

Callum pulled himself to his feet, and looked down at Empermon beside him, who was staring in horrified awe. "I take it this doesn't happen often here?"

"It's your fault!"

Callum turned, and saw the Vilemon pointing at them, pointing his finger among them furiously. "Whu...?"

"It's your fault! It's your fault! Every time some shit goes wrong like this it's always your fault, you stupid humans!"

Empermon raised a finger. "Okay, that's fair."

Callum whirled around, holding his hands out. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just saying, statistically, this only happens when you people show up."

Eleanor sat up, resting her arm on her knee. "I'm feeling so loved right now."

" **Nightmare Shocker!** "

A furious scream shot past the girl's head, and she nearly fell flat, flailing frantically. "Geezus! What the hell was that?"

Empermon stepped forwards, brandishing his instrument. "Come on, guys. Stop it; this ain't the time."

Vilemon turned back to the other scrappers, who were glancing at each other with unconvinced looks on their faces. The imp cackled. "It's their fault! It's always their fault; don't pretend like you don't know what these guys get up to! They're nothing but evil troublemakers, every single one of them!"

One of the Liolmon raised a paw. "You know...the last time we had humans here they did save the world from a global war or something..."

"Seriously?"

Vilemon rubbed between his eyes, then decided to change tack. "You know, those metal things they have on them are obviously mystical tech or some shit; maybe they're the key to fixing this whole business. I knew we were chasing them for a reason."

As logic goes, it was about as sound as a sledgehammer made of cheese, but it seemed to do the trick. Mystical tech that could control the Digital World? Now that got the scrappers' attention, so much so that most of them didn't think to question why the little shit Vilemon was now the one giving the orders.

(Impmon had been abandoned a few alleyways back, still unconscious after his thwack to the head.)

" **Nightmare Shocker!** "

" **Goblin Strike!** "

" **William's Arrow!** "

The scrappers advanced on the children, throwing projectiles and generally being rude. Empermon threw a blast of snow and sound at them, but it didn't do much to slow them. Martin stepped back, waving his hands. "We don't wanna fight!"

"Speak for yourself!" said Eleanor, stepping forwards and rolling her neck. "Come on then you fucks!"

Callum groaned inwardly. The ominous looming threat of the falling city had been somewhat dampened by the constant annoyance and insults he'd been receiving from a majority of these darned creatures since he'd first landed here.

He briefly consulted his conscience, and his capacity for being the voice of reason as the scrappers began to charge.

He decided to give up with that tactic, and resorted instead to rugby-tackling Tinkermon to the ground as she rushed towards him.

It had been a trying day, and frankly, he could use the catharsis, conscience be damned.

I'd like to tell you that the tamers' first fight was a valiant battle for the fate of the Digital World, but I'd be lying. It was rough, clumsy, rather petty and really quite underwhelming for all parties involved, to the point where Martin (who was hanging back and occasionally spouting the ever-helpful line of "guys...") noticed three of the scrappers splitting off mid-fight and scarpering off down the street, away from the oncoming collision between the cities. Which was still approaching faster than anybody might have liked.

That still left four, however, and they were going at it wildly, despite none of them being particularly adept at fighting. Not to say that the tamers and Empermon were doing _badly..._ although they were, but they were at least doing _badly_ with an awful lot of vigour. Eleanor largely stood in the same place, waving her fists around and swiping at people's faces, whereas Callum's strategy consisted of throwing himself on top of people and kicking shins. Only Empermon was really doing anything useful, but there's only so much you can do when it comes to blowing snow in people's faces and whacking them on the head with a blunt instrument.

( _Badum-tsh)_

The battle would have gone on a lot longer – and the tamers may well have died an embarrassing, undignified death at the grubby mitts of a group of metal-stealing jerks – had the city not decided it was going to compound its ongoing collision by suddenly, and unexpectedly, tilting upwards.

"Holy crap!"

The warring parties fell to the ground simultaneously as the ground rippled all around them, holes opening up in the warping infrastructure. Martin yelped as one such hole opened far too close for comfort, and he got to his knees, taking charge of the situation. "We need to get out of here now!"

"You ain't going nowhere!" Vilemon marched forwards, claws bared and fangs twitching. "You're gonna be sorry you messed with-"

He didn't finish. A conveniently-timed hole opened up beneath him, and he vanished into the void below before he could spout his big mouth off any more, with nary even a yelp in his final moments. The hole closed up again, and a small puff of blue data spurted out the top.

Callum made a face. "Ew..."

The scrappers looked amongst themselves. With a clang, Nohemon and the remaining Goblimon threw their gauntlets and armaments to the ground.

"You know what? This isn't worth it."

"Guys!"

Tinkermon stumbled after them as her comrades ran off away from the inevitable doom, still wielding the vast (and now empty) bazooka over one shoulder. "Cowards! We've got them pinned down; we can do this!"

She paused, and turned back to see Empermon and the children running in the opposite direction.

Then she turned again.

"Oh come on!"

It's hard to say whether it's at all possible for a city to sneak up on somebody, but nonetheless, that's what happened. In the time it had taken Tinkermon to get her bearings, start running in the wrong direction, start running again in the right direction, remember she could fly, and then realise she couldn't fly due to the whacking great bazooka over one shoulder, the falling city had done a remarkable job of catching up with her. She stumbled, scrambling over the rough cobbles, but the ground behind her was looming like a mangle, ready to grab her foot at any moment and pull her inside into a very sticky end.

"No! This is my chance for greatness; I can't lose now!"

In one last ditch attempt, she unholstered the bazooka and threw it with all her might directly into the oncoming press.

The ground shifted. Glitched. Bursts of light flashed all around as Tinkermon's tiny form was consumed by the city...

...which promptly ground to a halt. Buildings stopped mid-crush. The terrible rolling sound stopped, and the two cities hung there, well and truly locked together, and spinning gently in mid-air.

The fairy opened one eye, and stared around. She didn't feel dead. Not that she was entirely sure what that would feel like. The bazooka was gone; torn to pieces alongside her. Her foot was wedged in between two rolled pieces of rock, and with a sharp movement, she pulled it out.

"Did...I do that?"

"No, I did."

Tinkermon whirled around, fists raised, and found herself face to face with...her own face. Tinkermon stared back at Tinkermon; perfectly identical, right down to the pissed-off expression.

"You're me."

"And...you're me."

"And you're both me as well."

Both Tinkermons looked to one side, and saw their clones there as well. And then again. And again. The edge of the cities glittered as two physical entities took up the same space, momentarily and yet hanging in the air. And as two cities became one, so one being became two, to compensate. And two became four. Four became eight. And so on. And so on.

It was the kind of freak anomaly that would have made Yggdrasil crawl back underground and weep for ten thousand millennia, but then again, the Digital World was having a _really bad_ week.

The many Tinkermons might have contemplated the magnitude of their current predicament, but their reasoning skills had never been that high level. Though not to say they were non-existent, since the several dozen fairies all sat down at once, and began to think in unison.

· One; she was the only scrapper left.

· Two; there were now over a hundred of her.

· Three; through the combination of one and two, she was now by default the head of the scrappers and could choose what to do.

· Four; that annoying freckled blonde kid had punched her in the face.

· Five; referring back to point two, she now outnumbered him and could finish the job she'd wanted to since the start

Any numbers above five were starting to wear thin on her patience, as the lust for wanton destruction entered all her heads at once. She realised she didn't care really why or how she now inhabited one-hundred and twenty–eight different bodies; not when there were children out there with shiny metal stuff ready for stealing and at least three separate faces to punch repeatedly. She grinned, and all her wings began to flutter.

"Come on, scrappers! Let's get'em!"

* * *

The three kids and the penguin ran through the streets as they began to tilt upwards, the going getting harder and harder. One by one they realised that carrying on was going to be impractical; already they were beginning to slip against the incline, and Martin was threatening to roll backwards at any moment.

In a quick move, Empermon pushed open the nearest door he could find and yanked the others through with such ferocity that they all fell backwards into the lower corner, piling up one by one with grunts and swearing.

Then, suddenly, the city came to a jarring halt, and the incline eased off slightly. For a moment the four hapless beings sat there, all in a tangle. It was Eleanor who decided to speak up first, in her usual delicate manner.

"Gerroff me you fucks!"

The three kids pushed themselves apart, and tried their best to right themselves. Eleanor was beside herself; if she'd had a temperamental disposition before, it had been even worse after a street-fight, followed by getting Callum's shoe in her head.

"Nice plan, genius! Rugby-tackling; when the fuck has that ever failed to solve anything?"

Callum glared over at her. "Not in the mood, Eleanor! Not now!"

"In the mood for what?"

"For this. You know. For you. What you always do; flip off the handle and then start biting everyone's heads off. I didn't see you backing down anytime soon."

Martin leant against a group of collapsed shelves. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Shut up!"

The Vietnamese boy raised both palms and just looked away as the other two spatted even more amongst themselves.

"We wouldn't _be_ here if you hadn't run off on your own!"

"And _you_ wouldn't be here if you hadn't run off after me, so don't go pulling that shit!"

"We have a mission you know!" Callum placed his hand on his hip, staring out a broken window. "Though who knows Lorelie and Ursula have ended up now."

"Well gee, maybe you'd know if you'd kept your arse with them rather than playing the hero."

" _I was_ worried about you. God knows why."

"Get fucked."

"You get fucked." Callum turned away, trying to flip the girl off behind him, but he chose the wrong arm again and just sent the device careening wildly to one side, pulling him with it. "Ow!"

Eleanor smirked, but she turned away before he saw. "You are such a moron."

"I've _HAD IT WITH THIS THING!"_ Callum snapped, flinging his arm sideways and crashing it against a wall. "What is the point? What the bloody hell is it; a digivice? Everyone else gets cute little handheld pocket machines and I get stuck with a bloody wedge of metal that does _absolutely fuck all?_ Whose idea was it to come here anyway?"

Martin and Eleanor looked at one another. The girl shrugged. "Yours, mainly."

"Oh, piss off."

"No, it was all our faults." Martin wandered backwards, tapping the screen of his own nightmare in metal that surrounded his chest. "We all decided to come. Apparently we had a mission or something important we had to do, but that seems to have gone out the window from the beginning. We can't even move around the city properly let alone travel halfway across the world."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one."

"I'm always optimistic. Consequently, I'm frequently disappointed." Martin shrugged, the device on his chest bobbing up and down. "Hey, at least we're not dead yet."

"I'm so reassured."

Callum sighed, and leaned against the nearest wall, knocking a few bits and pieces off what remained of the shelves. He glanced sideways, and saw Empermon polishing the end of his saxophone, and trying to give the impression that he didn't want to be a part of the conversation. Callum didn't pay any heed, and nudged him.

"You must be really confused right now."

"What do you mean 'right now'? I've been confused for the past several days. Humans are nothing new." He squinted. "Though you do shout an awful lot more than I've heard."

"That's just her."

Eleanor glared at him, but said nothing, feeling worn out from said shouting. Still, Callum was curious. "What have you heard about us? Have you seen humans before?"

"Not personally. But it's hard to ignore what you've supposedly done; I've heard that you're both great warriors and great warlords. Saviours and destroyers. Some people are gonna hate you, and some people just wanna take your stuff."

"That's nice of them."

"It's the way it goes." Empermon sighed, and slung his instrument over his back. "Well, it was nice to see you, anyway."

"Wait...you're going?"

The penguin shrugged. "I wish you the best. But sorry, your business ain't for me." He ran his finger beneath his hat, and winked, "The world keeps turning. Everything'll sort itself out somehow. Humans or no humans."

He went towards the lopsided door, but Callum called out, "What about the scrappers? Or the city? Don't you want to save them?"

"How?" Empermon turned, looking incredulously at the boy. "You? You were just yelling about how that thing in your arm doesn't do anything. By the sound of it all this power your people supposedly have has gone AWOL."

"Well it's not my fault."

"And it's not my problem."

"Wait..."

Callum's shoulders slumped, and he looked forlornly at the bird. "Can't you just...stay? Please? We just need some time."

The penguin took a step towards the door, but something held him back. He glanced left and right, at Eleanor, who still had her arms folded, quietly seething, and at Martin, who had his fingers against his temples, knocking gently.

"You people really do need help."

There was a shuffling as Empermon sat back down, and picked at the keys on his saxophone again. "There isn't much I can do. I mean...I could play something, I guess. Might pass the time."

Eleanor let off a huff. "If I hear one bar of Moldovan Euro-pop I swear that thing is going out the window."

"I have no idea what that is. But whatever it is, it's probably not my style anyway."

Empermon raised the reed to his beak, and began to play.

* * *

The three hadn't been the only ones to have felt the collision; the ripples had propagated through the streets, sending even the most hardened of citizens into a frenzy, followed by a sudden need to jettison themselves from the current situation. Digimon leapt from the edges of the city like rats from a ship, deciding to take their chances with whatever lay in the shifting biomes below rather than getting squashed where they lay.

Unfortunately, when one of you can't really walk and the other can barely see, that becomes less of an option. Ursula and Lorelie had not much choice but to press on, trying to scope out their missing comrades. Ursula was taking the abandonment very well.

"Traitorous arseholes."

Comparatively well.

There was a scuttling in front of the two as Aardmon pulled herself out of an alleyway, muttering under her breath, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere...they must be...I can't have lost them already..."

Lorelie looked forwards for a little while, her screen displaying _no comment_ as she watched the aardvark's fidgeting _._ Presently she tapped a few words on her keypad, and held it up slightly too close to Ursula's face.

" _Is she ok? :/"_

Ursula's gaze followed the aardvark as she scarpered over to the other side of the street, looking through a pair of shattered windows.

"Not really."

 _"What's the matter?"_

"Like...not in any sense. She is not okay. Nothing about her is okay."

" _..."_

They waited for Aardmon to come back, which she did, although she was pacing maniacally, her feet continually moving.

"This is all a very bad thing..."

Ursula raised a hand. "I have a question."

"Uh...yes? Of course. How can I help?"

"When are you actually going to start doing something useful?"

Aardmon blinked, looked down at her feet, then up at Lorelie, who seemed to be covering her screen with her hands as she failed to stop herself displaying a distinct ' _¬_¬_ '. Ursula flipped her palms up. "What? It's a fair question."

"I'm trying, alright!" Aardmon flapped wildly, her arms going multiple directions at once. "I'm trying my hardest to find the half of your little team that's buggered off on their own. Get off my case!"

"I haven't been on your case."

"You have! You've been judging me since I first met you; I know that look."

Ursula pointed at herself. "This is my normal face. I give it to everyone."

Tap tap tap.

" _This isn't helping."_

The aardvark groaned. "And you are?"

Ursula felt the other girl's shoulders flinch, and shot Aardmon a look. The Digimon thought about retorting, but decided against it, forcing herself to calm down. There was some more tapping, and Lorelie held up her pad, a little more slowly this time.

 _"Please tell me they're alive."_

"I..."

Aardmon swallowed, and looked up at Ursula once again. The ginger-haired girl wasn't paying attention, her focus on Lorelie.

"I...don't..."

"They are fine."

Ursula patted Lorelie gently on the arm, the corner of her mouth tilting up a little. "They're all arseholes. Arseholes are always fine."

Lorelie raised her head slowly, but her attention was suddenly caught by Aardmon getting into a tizzy again. "Look, she's right! See? There they are now; I can see them."

Tap tap. _"I can't. Where are they?"_

"Just over there, next to the plaza."

Ursula squinted, and put a hand over her eyes. "Are you sure that's them?"

Lorelie stepped forwards, her head device tilting slightly to one side as she typed away.

" _That's not them. Those things are shorter. Thinner."_

"More attractive."

 _"More "_

Lorelie paused mid-type, and turned sideways. Ursula just shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

Aardmon's excitement had faded somewhat, as she stepped backwards and clutched Ursula's free hand, much to her annoyance. "Those are Digimon. Tinkermon. But you don't usually see them at all, let alone three at once."

"There's two more over there." Ursula pointed, looking in all directions. "And there, and there, and..."

"Oh sweet! More humans"

The three watched, horrified, as one of the Tinkermon clapped her hands frantically, jumping up and down and fluttering her wings. With varying stages of delay, the clones all did the same, generating a high-pitched hum that seemed to echo all around as the throng of tiny adorable fairies shuffled closer, each member nearly exactly mimicking the moves of its neighbours. There was a pop, and one of the clones faded out of existence in a rush of pixels, only to be replaced by three more, still grinning maniacally.

Ursula felt Lorelie nudge her shoulder, and glanced down at the girl's keypad. " _I can see them. I don't think they're friendly."_

Ursula crouched slightly, and whispered in her ears, keeping an eye on the gaggle of sprites. "You can see what they are?"

 _"There are words. Running past my eyes. Probably the helmet."_

"Anything helpful?"

" _Rookie. Fairy. Virus. Doesn't like height jokes."_

"So...no then."

"Give me the metal!"

Tinkermon thrust out her hands in unison, pointing at the two girls and snapping them both back to attention once again. Aardmon grinned, and held up her hands in a vain effort to pacify the situation.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but this metal isn't up for grabs. We kind of need it."

Ursula harrumphed. "Speak for yourself. If they want it they can take it, useless thing."

Aardmon's grin turned more than a little strained. "Don't tempt them; they probably won't be very gentle." She forced a laugh, and thrust some hands over towards one of the less dilapidated buildings. "Look, lovely metal over there! Nice metal!"

Tinkermon shook her heads slowly and wickedly. "I want the shiny stuff! I want the digivice!"

Aardmon whirled round, panic in her eyes as she looked up at the girls. "Are we running?"

"Yes."

"Are we _capable_ of running?"

"No."

"Okay. This is fine. Everything is fine. _AACK!"_

Aardmon nearly jumped out of her skin and threw her hand to the sky, her eyes wide in fear. " _CITY!"_

That caught the fairies' attentions, as every single clone looked to the heavens, just for a brief moment. Aardmon grabbed Lorelie, and Lorelie grabbed Ursula, and in a bizarre conga they all barrelled forward into the nearest gap in the throng.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

The girls watched in wonder as a spiral of sand formed in Aardmon's free claw, and she swung it wide, striking a bunch of the clones in the face.

It wasn't particularly sharp, nor did it really seem to hurt them, but the thing about sand is that it gets everywhere. Eyes, ears, mouth, nose; the lot. And as one Tinkermon clone got a faceful of sand, they all of them felt it.

" _BLARGH!"_

As Aardmon, Ursula and Lorelie rushed in tandem down the nearly empty streets, a chorus of tiny, infuriated voices rose up behind them, coughing and spluttering, and soon accompanied by the terrible hum of a hundred wingbeats as the fairy clones took to the sky in a vast battalion, which would have been quite glorious to watch at any other time.

Not that any of the three on the ground were paying attention.

" _RUUUN!"_

The three hobbled, unevenly yet surprisingly quickly through the streets, with Aardmon doing most of the pulling as they ducked and weaved amongst the abandoned rubble. Lorelie held tightly onto Aardmon's hand and Ursula onto Lorelie's. The taller girl was feeling the burning in her legs as she ran awkwardly, the device on her back a massive burden.

But none of them dared look back, even as the droning hum grew ever closer. They knew that the fairies were catching up with them.

Soon the blows began; lightning fast jabs rushing past them, tearing the fabric of their clothes, and even their skin. And it soon became clear that the fairy clones had no need to hurry this.

" **Speed Nightmare**!"

"Ah!"

Aardmon ground her teeth as a tiny lance shot past her, striking her shoulder and drawing a tiny amount of blood. She yanked the other two sideways into an impossibly thin alleyway, losing their current pursuers, but the drone carried on as the swarm began to disperse. Aardmon rubbed her shoulder, the fur only slightly flecked with red.

Ursula was rubbing a similar wound on her face, popping her lips and frowning. "I can't feel my cheek."

"It's poison. Paralytic."

"Great."

"Oh don't worry, it won't kill you. Or...at least a single one won't."

The girl leaned back against a wall, rolling her ankles and breathing heavily. "We can't do this. It's not going to work."

Aardmon clenched her fists. "We have to...I need to keep you safe..."

"Well done with that!" Ursula groaned, and banged the back of her head against the wall. "We're going to die. We're all going to get stabbed with tiny sleep needles and they're going to take us apart piece by piece and-"

 _Szzkt_

There was a sudden noise from Lorelie, and she raised a finger skywards, tilting her head just slightly. Ursula opened her mouth to speak but Lorelie placed the finger to where her lips should have been. She shook her head, her screen showing three musical notes bobbing up and down."

"Music?"

The taller girl glanced up and around, putting a hand to her ear.

"Jazz music?"

` "I hear it too." Aardmon looked behind her, further down the alleyway where the melancholic tones were coming from. "Must be somebody who hasn't evacuated yet...but maybe...maybe they could help us."

 _BZZZKTTT_

This noise was far harsher as Lorelie went flailing back, one of the Tinkermon sprites flapping all up in her face and grinning maniacally as she waved her red lance.

"Shiny!"

"Get off her!"

The Tinkermon let out a yelp as Ursula grabbed it by the hair, swivelled round on one heel and slammed it, face first, into the wall behind her.

"I don't believe in fairies!"

The Tinkermon twitched, and promptly vanished in a puff of data, causing a reactionary yowling from all the remaining fairies around them.

Ursula shook her hand, bits of stray data cascading off like glitter. She turned to the others, who merely stared at her. Lorelie held down a key on her pad.

" _?"_

"Well, I thought it was worth a try."

"I don't think it worked." Aardmon bit her lip, and looked up at the sliver of sky, which was suddenly darkening with lots of miniscule figures. "They know where we are now. Leg it!"

The three ran as the fairies descended, a lot of them looking decidedly pissed at having been battered around so much, but even more of them smiling with a mad bloodlust quite unbecoming of their appearance.

They pursued the trio through the alleyways, catching up ever so slowly. Then the alley ended, and the two girls and the aardvark found themselves out on the open road again.

" **Speed Nightmare!** "

"Lights!"

Ursula pointed, but Aardmon didn't even stop to verify; she cannonballed forwards as hundreds of tiny spears struck the cobbles behind them. She veered sideways as a couple of fairies attempted to cut them off, and threw another batch of sand forwards in a last ditch attempt. As they reeled back, she made a straight beeline towards the illuminated door.

"Please be open!"

It was. Callum, Martin, Eleanor and a rather put-off Empermon watched as the three runaways tumbled into the hut in a spray of sand, coughing and spluttering as they did so. Eleanor was on her feet in an instant. "Where the hell have you been?"

Aardmon poked her head out from the dogpile. "Door! Fairy! Clones! Army! Shut! Now!"

"What the... _GEEZ FUCK!"_

" **Nightmare Pandemic!** "

Eleanor had never moved so quickly; she sprinted across the room and slammed the door just in time to stop a volley of red spears from impaling them all where they stood. There was a clattering, and a few red pinpricks made their way through the beams, only to slide out once again. The giggling turned to cackling, and suddenly a bunch of the clones were rapping at the opposite window, pulling silly faces and taunting and insulting the people inside.

"All the shiny people in one spot? Nice..."

"Get out here, you cowards!"

"You! Punchy McTurd! I'm coming for you!"

The three at the window pointed at Callum, and simultaneously pulled their fingers across their necks. Callum looked at Martin. "Punchy?"

"Well you definitely punched one. I saw that much." Martin's gaze turned upwards as there came the sound of clattering footsteps on the roof. "This is a bit overkill though, isn't it?"

Lorelie stood up, tapping one-handedly as she brushed the sand off her body with the other.

 _"You know these lovely children?"_

"I know...one." Callum grimaced. "I didn't count on her having extended family."

There was the sound of splintering wood, and Ursula yelped as a volley of tiny spears rushed through the cracks in the wall, twisting and opening things out even more. She stepped away, watching as hundreds of tiny little eyes jostled for space behind the solid wood. A murmur of little laughter went up around the building, soon replaced by the sound of yet more scrabbling. The light in the centre of the room swayed, and flickered, as the windows and roof were slowly smothered by adorable little gremlins.

Eleanor swallowed. "Suddenly I think I have a newfound respect for primary school teachers."

"That's all well and good, but what are we supposed to do now?" Martin thrust his hands open. "There's no way out."

Callum scratched his cheek. "Maybe we could run through them really quickly?"

Nobody answered. Nobody felt the need. Callum's shoulders sagged. "Ah damnit."

The scrabbling increased in tempo, and there was the worrying sound of something snapping in an upstairs room. Lorelie held her hands up to her chest and shuffled closer to Ursula, her screen showing several different faces at once, none of which spelt good news. In fact all of the children were keeping quiet, unable to do anything but listen to the killer fairies drawing ever closer.

It was Empermon who broke the silence, as he poked Aardmon in the shoulder. "I...guess these guys are yours? You taking them on a big save-the-world mission?"

Aardmon gave a desperate laugh. " _That was the idea, yes. Before the point where we got mercilessly torn apart by –"_ She frowned, and turned back to the penguin, who was scratching the tip of his beak.

"Who are you, anyway? Why are you with them?"

"Just an accident. I bumped into them. Pulled them to safety." He glanced upwards, and pulled a face. "Sort of."

No answer. The penguin looked down again to see Aardmon still staring at him. He rolled his claws nervously. "What are you giving me that look for?"

Aardmon raised a claw, but it was Lorelie who started first, fumbling with her keypad and typing frantically. " _Aardmon, you are SURE we have partners somewhere...?"_

Aardmon bit her lip. "I, uh...yes, but I said I don't know where they are, or, who, or..."

Empermon leaned forwards, trying to get a glimpse of the screen. "What are you talking about?"

Ursula and Eleanor looked at one another. The taller girl gritted her teeth. "We don't have many options..."

Eleanor folded her arms. "I still say we go with Aardmon. She needs to answer for something."

Aardmon squeaked. " _I can't fight."_

" _Oh."_

Empermon let out a squawk as he realised the room's attention was slowly turning towards him. He grabbed his instrument and flung it over his back, pushing his way forwards.

"Nope. Nope nope nope, I'm not doing it, very sorry but I'm _not_ getting involved any more, thank you very much-"

He reached out for the door, noticed several sharp red spikes sticking out of it, and promptly turned on his flippers, only to find everybody standing in front of him.

 _"I said no!"_

Aardmon fell to her knees, clasping her hands. "We're all gonna die if you don't!"

 _"_ I am not partnering with a bloody human!" Empermon pointed at each of the group in turn. "Do you know how much of a mess they make of things? I never volunteered for anything like this; do you even realise what you're asking of me?"

"I know, and I swear if there were any other option-"

 _"I'm not doing it!"_ Empermon seemed desperate now, his usual cool attitude replaced with utter horror. "I'm not joining your ridiculous quest!"

"Hey arsehole, if you don't, you're gonna die as well!" yelled Eleanor, knocking at her own head.

"There's gotta be something else you can do; you're humans for crap's sake! You perform miracles all the time!"

"Really? Cause I thought we only made a mess of things."

"That's not what I meant! I'm no good to you; there's nothing I can do for you!"

Callum pushed his way forwards, falling to one knee. "Then why did you help us in the first place?"

A frenzied scrabbling from up above made everybody jump, but Empermon was having none of it; he shook his head and backed away from the boy. "No, god no, you can't pin this on me like that. I helped you; I don't owe _anything_ else to you, least of all giving up my _life_ to you."

Callum clenched his fists. "You think I don't know how shitty this sounds...?"

"I barely even _know_ you? You expect me to risk my life because you've decided to go on a quest? To fix something that's happened to you? You can't just depend on me like that; I'm only one Digimon."

The penguin clutched his saxophone close to his chest, in a defensive manner. "You're trying to grab onto me to save you? To help you save the world? As if I'd have _any_ clue where to start?"

 _"Well how do you think WE feel?"_

Callum's voice echoed around the house with an immense ferocity, silencing everyone in their tracks. Even the Tinkermon seemed to stop. Briefly. Within moments they were scrabbling and scratching at the walls again, with sounds that were worryingly increasing in volume.

Empermon was silenced though. He stared at the boy in front of him, wide-eyed. Callum lowered his head, properly falling to his knees.

"We're lost. We're nearly helpless. We're supposed to help your world but we don't know where to begin, and without...someone...we really are just gonna die here."

The boy glanced up, his eyes staring directly into Empermon's. "I don't want to drag you into this. And god, I will do everything I can. But we need your help, and you're the only one around who can. So please..."

Callum closed his eyes, the lights on his metallic arm flashing wildly.

"I'm begging you here."

Empermon stared at the boy, his beak opening and closing but no response coming out. There was the sound of splintering wood, and a maniacal cackling filled the room. Ursula glanced up.

"They're inside."

It happened in seconds, but they felt like hours. Empermon ducked for cover. Lorelie and Martin pulled back, close to the centre of the room. Ursula tensed, clenching her fists. Eleanor took a step forwards. Callum, closest to the trapdoor, looked up, as a murmur of thousands of tiny wings grew louder, and louder.

The door burst open, and the nightmare horde descended straight downwards.

"Get back!"

Ursula pushed the others back, save for Eleanor and Aardmon, who rushed forwards as best they could. Callum swung his arm with all his might, catching three of the swarm and making them disintegrate, but there were too many clones and he was pushed back onto the floor, tiny spears lashing out all around him.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

"Get off him, you leotard-wearing fucks!"

Callum could hear the others fighting back the steadily increasing swarm, and, in the midst of the chaos all around him, found himself wondering whether anybody else in this world would ever even know they were there. He could feel a dull pain on his arm, where the fairies were yanking and stabbing at it, trying to take the device for themselves.

"Well...saving the world was a nice thought, I guess."

 _"_ _ **Sing Sing Squall!**_ _"_

An icy blast rushed over Callum's body and he jolted awake as the fairies left him, several of them frozen in their tracks. They fell apart as more of the clones rushed forwards, but now there was something standing between them and the boy. Empermon held his arms wide, his saxophone glowing silver as he swiped at the torrent of tiny terrors. The penguin glanced back at Callum, looking decidedly unsure of what he was doing.

"So you _do_ have a plan, right?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, dude, I'm heroically saving your lives here. Again. Don't screw me over on this."

"Watch out!"

Three Tinkermon clones leapt at once, their spears held over their heads as they hollered like animals. Empermon's eyes snapped upwards, and he saw his own face reflected in their crimson points as they aimed downwards towards his eyes.

Callum raised his arm.

And, with a click, and a rush of cold, and a horrendous scraping sound, his arm opened up.

A bright blue light flooded the room, half-blinding everybody present. There was a crash as a bunch of the tamers fell back against the wall in an undignified heap, their vision still clouded with blue and their ears still ringing. Thankfully, the Tinkermon clones seemed to have been affected just as much, as they fluttered around, crashed into things (and each other) and swore repeatedly. Still, some of them were beginning to blink back to reality, and were even angrier than before. Plus yet more were waiting outside, still scrabbling and trying to squeeze through the opening in the roof.

Aardmon shivered, and held her head, feeling a distinct swelling. "What the ever-loving..."

"I can move!"

The aardvark turned to Eleanor, who was standing, twisting her metallised leg, with an expression of furious joy on her face. "It's...light. I can move it. I can feel something."

Martin and Ursula nodded, standing themselves. Indeed, the devices around their bodies seemed to be glowing, the metal shifting ever so slightly as patterns played on their skin. Lorelie was typing furiously, and thrust her keypad into Aardmon's face.

 _"I can see properly. What's going on? 0.0"_

They all turned, and looked directly at Callum, who still lay on the ground, holding his left arm out into the air.

The device had opened up, revealing wires and pipes and joints like some kind of hideous, yet strangely admirable, blooming flower. Much like the other devices, it seemed to be light as a feather, yet an immense energy was dissipating from within, sending little specks of blue data fluttering around like snow. A stream of light was emanating from the screen where the palm had been, which twisted through the air like a river, before engulfing the first thing in its path.

Empermon.

Callum watched in awe, and held his shoulder as the device opened even more, moving jerkily but pumping bolts of energy through his body. The penguin was hovering before him, frozen in an orb of blue light. His eyes were white, and his form seemed to shimmer.

"Empermon...Psyche Synchronise!"

The arm shifted again. Callum could feel his muscles twisting as the joints within his arm shifted around like a puzzle, each movement exacerbating the light more and more. He was dimly aware of the Tinkermon all around him, starting to gather their bearings, moving in on him again. But oddly enough, he didn't feel the threat. His entire focus was on the penguin before him.

"Evolution Activate!"

There was a pulse of blue down the arm, and the orb surrounding Empermon expanded, revealing itself to be etched with circuitry and symbols. They peeled away, embracing and piercing the penguin's body like tiny factory arms, scraping away layers of feathers and skin and pulling at the very mainframe within. The penguin jolted, contorting his body more with each moment and growing in uneven jerks, the silhouette becoming more humanoid. Eventually he filled the orb entirely, with only the lights of his eyes intense against the shimmering blue.

The orb shattered, lights falling against the floor and staining it with glowing blue liquid. Callum felt the energy in his arm fading, followed by the weight returning as the great hunk of metal sealed itself up once again. The mutters of annoyance behind him seemed to indicate that the others' brief relief was similarly fading away. Not that he was really paying attention. His digivice clattered to the floor as he stared at the new figure before him, as they shook off the last remnants of blue light.

Empermon's new form stood tall, a good six and a half feet, with a look that was largely humanoid. He was smartly dressed in turned-up trousers, a pale waistcoat and red tie, but his feet were clearly avian, wide and webbed, and the short black cloak draped over his shoulders seemed to merge with feathers around his neck, and taper off into a simple, sharp tail. His face was largely obscured by a wide-brimmed trilby, with the only indication of his face being a few tufts of blonde feathers that stuck out beneath, and a long, grey beak, from which the bird could be heard to be humming ever so slightly. He held his saxophone in his hands once again, only that had changed too; a traditionally-curved golden instrument with a wide bell and silver keys and etchings.

"Saxophmon!"

The Tinkermon all around started to mutter again, wiggling their spears in unison. For a moment Callum was lost in the wonder of the sight before him, before reality began to settle in.

For all the pomp and circumstance, his saviour had turned from a small penguin with a saxophone into a moderately-sized penguin with a somewhat bigger saxophone and slightly better dress sense.

In the somewhat desperate situation they were in he couldn't help but feel this was slightly like engaging a bunch of bloodthirsty machine-gun armed mercenaries, and deciding to swap out the ping-pong racket for the cricket bat.

Right on cue, Eleanor seemed to echo his sentiments exactly.

"Ah, fuck me, we're still dead."

" **Nightmare Pandemic!** "

Evidently the Tinkermon weren't buying it either, as they rushed forwards, lashing out with spears and claws as Saxophmon held up his instrument, beating away as many as he could. He turned his head slightly, and whispered down to Callum.

"Get back."

His voice was incredibly deep, and quiet, yet oddly commanding. Callum did as he said, joining the others as the penguin threw his arm backwards, knocking away the nearest fairies with a surprising strength. As they reeled back round, he adjusted his hold on the saxophone, his beak curving upwards ever so slightly.

"How about a song, ladies?"

" **Midnight Blues!** "

He brought the reed to his beak, and blew, sounding a powerful note, which evolved into a beautiful and tragic serenade. He stood still, seemingly out in the open, but with every bar and every chord the air around him seemed to fold and solidify. Callum looked up to see black crystalline sculptures forming out of thin air in front of him, expanding and tessellating and forming a wall. The fairies rushed forwards, stabbing and scratching at it, but it was reforming as fast as they could break it.

And Saxophmon wasn't done yet. As Tinkermon turned on him, he adjusted his position, and upped the tempo. The fractals formed around him, only they were rougher, more jagged. He turned, and the crystals turned with him, lashing outwards and slicing into the nearest clones, who vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Get him!"

The Tinkermons upped their assault, lunging forwards in a torrent of wings and little swearing mouths, but Saxophmon kept turning and dodging, the fractals around him countering their moves. It was quite stunning for the onlookers, most of whom simply gawped, saying nothing. Aardmon allowed herself a little smile.

"I knew I could make this work."

 _CRACK_

The aardvark glanced up, and her smile faded. She raised a paw. "Um..."

It was too late. After taking such a beating, the house decided enough was enough and it was time to fall in on itself. The mesmerising display of Saxophmon's fight suddenly gave way to a barrage of falling rubble and wood, revealing the sky outside...

...a sky now studded with hundreds of tiny fairies, all giggling like little schoolgirls.

This day was getting better and better.

Saxophmon finished a particularly tricky run of notes and wiped out the rest of the clones around him, but on looking upwards, he grimaced. "That's...gonna be tricky."

As cool as he felt doing this, it was his first time out, and as such, he could feel his stamina diminishing. And for all his movements, the fractals were still spawning very close to him and to the rest of the group. Keeping away a few angry pixies in a closed space was one thing, but an aerial assault from all sides was a completely different matter.

With a hum of a thousand wings and the chant of five hundred angry toddlers demanding flesh and steel (just a typical day at the nursery), the fairies began to descend. Saxophmon snapped out of his stupor.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

In the whirl of a jazz chromatic, the fractals burst into life once again, and the wall around the children expanded into a dome, just in time for a large group of fairies to dive-bomb right into it. Those that didn't pop straight away instantly turned on the penguin himself, who quickly found himself hopping and dancing back faster than he ever thought he'd move that day, playing his saxophone like a maniac as the fractals spun around him.

Helpless inside the dome, the children could only watch as the fairies came at the penguin from all sides. Despite his skill, they could see him beginning to slip up, and as he did so, their temporary cage began to crack and sheets of ice fell away. They didn't have long.

Lorelie tapped at her keypad and thrust it around in everyone's faces. _"Anyone have a plan? D8"_

Eleanor shook her head vigorously. "As far as I understood it, the dapper penguin was our plan."

Callum leaned back. "He's doing his best out there!"

Aardmon stood up, thrusting her paws together. "He can do it! You just need to believe!"

Both teenagers turned on her at once. "Shut up!"

Aardmon shrank back. "But..."

"What's that gonna matter? There's nothing he can do anyway."

"He's doing more than you are."

Eleanor reached over and grabbed Callum by the collar. "Say that again..."

Martin stood up himself. "Can _all_ of you be quiet for one second? I'm trying to concentrate!"

Eleanor glanced up. "What? On the music? On the hundreds of fairies? You're only _now_ realising how screwed we are?"

"No, but I've realised that they're all copies."

He stepped back as another bunch of said copies banged into the dome, cracking it further. Martin turned to the others. "So if we get the original, hopefully they'll all disappear?"

He looked at Aardmon, who in turn looked at her feet. "Maybe...?"

"Where the hell are we gonna find the original, smartarse?"

Martin allowed himself a smirk, and pushed his glasses up. "Everything's data, remember? So if they are copies, that means that the world's running her program hundreds of times one after the other for...some...reason..." He shook his head. "But even an entire Digital World has to have some problems with doing that, no matter how screwed it is."

Eleanor was about to comment, but closed her mouth instead, and looked again at the hordes above. "Huh...I guess they are all moving in patterns."

It was true. Now they had the entire sky as a backdrop, the Tinkermon's movements were clearly swirling and rippling, definitely following an original source.

Callum leaned backwards. "But how does that help us?"

"Lag."

"What?"

"Delay. A tiny wait between one clone moving and the next one moving." Martin pointed upwards. "Whichever one's moving first has to be the original."

Aardmon blinked. "That's...kind of brilliant."

"So now all we need to do is find whichever one's moving first." The boy's smile faded slightly. "I, uh, don't have very good eyesight."

Ursula stood up, pressing her hands against the glass dome as she peered upwards. "Let me."

"Thanks, but I've got a better idea." Eleanor rolled up her sleeves as she looked down at Callum. "Tell your penguin to ditch the dome, will you?"

"Isn't that...?"

"Trust me, I've got this."

Callum sighed, and banged against the side of the fractal cage. A pulse went through his digital arm, catching Saxophmon's attention. He watched as the boy tapped the ice, and made a gesture with his hands.

"Seriously?"

Saxophmon looked at the fairies around him, sighed, and made his decision. With a descending scale, the icy dome came down, the energy returning to Saxophmon and allowing him to blow away the dozen or so fairies around him. He slowed down, just temporarily, and looked up at the hordes above.

"This is gonna suck."

"OI, PIXIE-STICKS!"

The giggling stopped as Eleanor's voice carried up into the air above, and they all looked down towards her. The girl stood, legs apart and hair blowing in the wind, with her digital leg shining for all to see. She gestured downwards.

"FIRST ONE DOWN HERE GETS THE SHINY THING, YOU PRICKS!" She grinned, and flipped the birds at the sky. "WHO'S IT GONNA BE?"

I mean, it wasn't a sophisticated plan, but when dealing with hundreds of bolshie children, sometimes you've got to go with the simple stuff.

It worked. The fairies spun round, all the waves and patterns merging into a single torrent of wings and grinning little mouths as they all dived at speed towards Eleanor. The girl looked backwards at the others, standing just behind her. "Any time now, Ursula!"

"Wait...wait..." The redhead's eyes scanned the sky, watching the very head of the tsunami as it got closer and closer.

"URSULA!"

"That one!" The girl pointed to the left, at one fairy ever so slightly ahead of the others. Eleanor didn't wait; she turned on her heels and dived backwards. "GET HER NOW!"

"She's going too fast! You won't hit her!"

"Saxophmon!"

" **Harmony Frost!** "

The penguin raised his saxophone and blew a single, discordant note, which echoed through the streets and blasted through the air, hitting the head of the pack head on. The effect was instant, as the row of leading fairies suddenly found their bodies refusing to move, their wings frozen in place as they plummeted earthwards.

"Oh crap-"

The frozen fairies hit the ground, and several shattered in an instant. But the ones behind, ever so slightly behind, still felt the movements in their muscles. They banked. They veered. Not as one, but all in different directions, avoiding the catastrophic divebombs of the original ones. They pulled away, all ready to regroup and dive again, at the command of the first.

But no command came. They all hung in the air, confused.

All except for one frozen fairy left on the streets, dazed, confused, and alone.

She looked up as Saxophmon stood over her, holding his saxophone with both hands. The fairy let out a childish giggle. "I was promised a shiny thing."

"I think it's your bedtime."

The penguin raised his saxophone, and clonked her on the head. Hard.

 _Donk._

"Ow."

Her body stiffened, turned white, and disintegrated, leaving only a little white Cupimon rolling on the ground, groaning.

"That hurt."

With a murmur, the clones above all looked at each other, with confusion on their faces. Then, like some morbid fireworks display, they all exploded at once, sending fragments of data fluttering away into the breeze.

Saxophmon placed his instrument over his back, and sighed, running his palms down his face. "I'm... _not_...doing that again."

Callum stood up, placing one hand on his hip. "I think that went very well, all things considered. Thanks for that."

The penguin chuckled. "Don't mention it."

"And what about us?"

Callum turned to see the rest of the group, arms folded (as best they could) and staring at him. Martin scratched his nose. "We saved the day as well, you know."

Aardmon exhaled heavily. "Whatever. At least we're all together we can finally-"

She never finished that sentence, as the ground beneath them suddenly began to vibrate once again. The wind started up again, only it seemed different. More vocal. More throaty.

Actually, come to think of it, it sounded an awful lot like laughter.

 **hey guys**

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Episode 5: My Neighbours, The Eldritch

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 5: My Neighbours, The Eldritch**_

* * *

The tamers held onto one another as the cities tilted again, threatening to roll them all away back down the twisting streets. Already several buildings around them were coming loose, and entire roads were cracking under the pressure of...something...appearing from above. It wasn't the other city, but something far more angular, and definitely far more mobile.

Callum felt himself letting out a scream as something deep within him bubbled to the surface.

"Can this world _give us FIVE FUCKING MINUTES?"_

 **but where's the fun in that?**

That was new.

The humans, Saxophmon and Aardmon stared up the incline, able to see something at the very head of the city.

"What the heck is that?"

Aardmon's eyes widened. "Oh god..."

Hands.

Two vast, curling hands, made of red metal and covered in messes of wires, circuitry and lights. They seemed to stretch out from nowhere, just appearing in space, and they also seemed to have no form of their own. The fingers transformed and shifted, becoming humanoid, robotic, cables, gadgets, mineral, flesh and crystal; a smorgasbord of digits that one by one began to curl over the edge of the two cities. Each digit had wires and pipes leading back to a mass of circuitry on the back of the hand.

The hands turned around, the palms facing downwards, which was even more disconcerting as a huge tubular eye opened up on each one. They blinked, looked all around, before staring downwards and contracting, able to see the tamers even from that great height.

They reached down, and clasped around the edge of each city, crunching down into metal and stone and brickwork. The ground shifted again, as the hands began to pull them apart, completely oblivious to the cries of terror and massive destruction occurring within.

It was too much for the group, as they fell together, rolling down the streets as the city was turned on its head. With an immense cracking, the cities were pulled apart, and tipped upside down.

Callum opened his eyes, very aware that he was falling. The others were around him, clinging uselessly to whatever and whoever they could find. All around, citizens, buildings and pieces of the city itself were all falling the same direction now. Down. Down towards the deep, dark void that lay below, ready to swallow them up.

Callum stared up once again at the hands as they grew further and further away. He could have sworn that one of them was waving at him. The other was performing a somewhat ruder gesture.

 **congratulations fuckers**

 **you've completed the tutorial level**

 **welcome to level two**

Before he could respond in kind, Callum hit the void, and everything went black.

* * *

"No, no, no no NO!"

Keble burst in through the door to find Dominic, head in his hands as the screen flashed multicoloured in front of him. "What's going on now?"

"They've gone."

"What?"

The security guard knelt down, trying to make some semblance of sense out of the graphic swirling on the screen, and failing miserably. "What do you mean, they've gone? Didn't the antidotes have trackers on them?"

Dominic side-eyed him. "I know what they had; I'm the one who built half the bloody things."

"Arse."

"Frequently." Dominic shifted a few windows and pulled another monitor over, showing a slightly clearer image of the Digital World. Well, clearer as in resolution. The actual logistics of the world were still remarkably out of whack, with terrains sliding around all over the place and bouncing off one another like a giant pinball machine. Dominic pointed at a certain pitch black region. "They _were_ here. We managed to find them on some sort of floating city or something, but they've literally just fallen off the map."

Keble looked at him, biting his lip. "Are you telling me-"

"They're not dead. Or at least, if they were dead, this wouldn't be the main indicator of them...being..."

The small man became aware of Keble's big brown eyes drilling into the side of his head, and he coughed. "They're not dead. If they were the trackers would still be reading. They've literally just vanished."

"Can you find them anywhere?" Keble waved his hand over the rest of the screen. "Going by how this world seems to work they probably just went to some other part of the planet. Somewhere. Somehow."

Dominic leaned one arm on the desk, rubbing his temples. "Probably. Yeah, probably. That's only, what, a good five million miles square to search for them with no idea of how this world works. Yeah, that's a plan."

James blew out his cheeks. "Can't the girls help you?"

"You wanna wake them?"

"Heck no. Rona'd have my head. Perez would probably have yours as well."

"My thoughts exactly." Dominic sighed. "I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything soon."

James Keble rubbed the back of his head, and set himself down on one of the spare swivel chairs. "Take as long as you need. We're under no time pressure or anything."

"Ha."

"They're capable kids, Dominic. They'll turn up." Keble leaned forwards. "Are you sure there's nothing round where the cities are? I can definitely see something moving."

"Probably just rubble." Dominic squinted. "Or maybe..."

He pressed a couple of keys and zoomed in, blowing up the image showing the two halves of the city. And the two giant hands. Both men blinked as they watched the display.

"Huh. That's just crude."

"Is that the Funnyman?"

"If it is, I'm guessing he came up with that name himself." Dominic pressed a key and the display panned downwards to the black void beneath. "Hmm..."

"You having a thought?"

"I'm having a recollection. If the Digital World's really as buggered up as all this, then there's a good chance something very specific has been opened up." He swallowed, and tugged at the collar of his T-shirt. "A very...no...an _extremely,_ very bad place..."

Keble rubbed one eyelid beneath his glasses. "And let me guess; you think that's where the kids are?"

"Knowing our luck?" Dominic looked Keble in the eye, suddenly looking incredibly tired. "Definitely."

* * *

Eleanor's nose twitched as she groaned inwardly, batting at something tickling at her face. In a half-daze she tried to turn, but ended up whacking her head against something rough and blunt.

"Ow..."

Turning back, she opened her eyes. Her vision was somewhat blurred, but not so much that she couldn't make out something staring her directly in the face. And poking it.

"Callum, I swear, you..."

She frowned, and blinked again, clearing her vision and catching the sight of the leering death-masked figure not ten centimetres away from her nose.

"GEEZUS!"

Eleanor scrabbled upright, only to clang her head on something else blunt. She held out an arm to steady herself, but that too hit something. The other one clocked Lorelie over the head; not that the smaller girl noticed much, as she was busy crouching into a ball and rocking slowly back and forth, making quiet electronic wailing noises.

"Ooh, another one!"

Eleanor jumped as three more masked faces appeared in front of her; two of them similar to the first, and attached to shaggy purple bodies with tattered tunics draped over them. Each mask was slightly different, but they all carried the same basic design intent; far too many teeth in a vast grin, great sweeping eyes with lizard-like pupils, and a tiny painted on nose bringing it all together in a complete nightmarish package.

The other figure was far narrower and more fox-like, though he also wore a mask with a wicked grin painted over. The smaller beasts cackled as the latter entity held the tip of a calligraphy pen to its lips. "How sweet. How perfect. Just the right expressions."

"What the..." Eleanor began to distinguish more and more sounds of delight and utter terror from all around her as her eyes adjusted to the deep redness of where they all were. "What...what the actual fuck..."

The good news was that none of them seemed to have been lost in their little tumble. They were all together; her and the other kids, Aardmon, and even Empermon.

Very much together, in fact. One might say they were all being pressed together in some sort of spherical cage of twisted rock, with woven walls that shone with a deep orange and reflected the area they were in. It seemed to be some sort of semi-organic cavern, looking half natural with stony pillars and crevasses in the walls, and half architectural with perfect trenches carved around the edges of an impossibly smooth floor, and burnished orange lights seemingly hanging in mid-air. It was rather stunning to look at, if a little murky.

Except there was the slight spoiling of the visual with the fact that they all appeared to be bundled together in a slightly too small cage, suspended in some completely unrecognisable part of the world, and surrounded by what could only be described as the _creepiest fucking things on the planet._

Her own assailant was still staring in, swaying back and forth as the nightmare fluffball foxes hovered around him, attached to tubes on his belt by trails of what looked like thick, black ink.

Aardmon was kicking the edge of the cage wall as a squat, brutish-looking creature with a bobble hat, spiky iron shoes and a face only a mother could love (and even then, under protest), prodded her through the bars with a short hooked spike.

Ursula was sat bolt upright, staring out at what looked like a little boy in a sailor's uniform. At first. Further inspection revealed that he seemed to be made of painted wood, with eyes that were far too big for his head and a permanent on smile that shone out amongst his painted-on rosy cheeks.

Ursula was muttering to herself and pushing herself as far away from the nightmare sailor boy as possible. He himself said nothing. Probably for the best.

Callum and Martin separated themselves from the centre of the pile, swatting at what could only be described as a hyperactive bundle of tentacles as it hovered around their heads, jerking unnaturally. Callum knelt up, hoisting his arm upwards as it began flashing.

"That's it! Nope! No way! Empermon! We're doing this!"

Eleanor raised a finger. "Uh...Callum..."

"What a strange, mysterious bundle of technology you've found yourself landed with."

Callum jumped as if he'd just received an electric shock...which he had. He looked down at his arm, on which was stuck the perpetrator, who on closer inspection seemed to be a navy blue jellyfish, waving several yellow tentacles that flickered a little in the dim light, and wearing pink goggles over its beak-like face.

Of course.

Callum shook his arm, and the jellyfish dislodged themselves, floating up into the air and towards Ursula. They twisted their body, squinting and rolling their tentacles together. "I can't believe it; all so different. Can I see?"

Callum held out his arm. "Empermon! Now!"

" _I'm...underneath Aardmon..."_

Aardmon shifted, and the penguin's irritated face poked itself out from the bottom of the pile. "And I'm not evolving."

"Oh please." The jellyfish turned towards him, then back to Callum, curling their tentacles beneath them. "That would be so fascinating to watch. Real humans evolving. You are humans, aren't you?"

The fox spirit outside clutched his mask. "Positively exquisite."

The goblin retracted his pike and laughed. "They make funny noises."

And the little sailor doll just kept smiling.

In the end, Eleanor decided to take the initiative in her usual way, as she sat up and grabbed the babbling jellyfish by the face, pulling them close. "Listen, you; what the hell are you, where the hell are we, what the hell are these things, and what the hell are we doing here?"

 _ZAP_

"Ow!"

Eleanor jumped back as one of the tentacles rapped her on the wrist, giving her a small shock and prompting a little cheer from the creatures around. The jellyfish themselves looked hurt. "Rude. I was getting to all of you in good time."

Eleanor let off a grunt and made for the floating invertebrate, who squawked, and quickly forced themselves out through one of the gaps in the cage. They turned back, smiling as Eleanor grasped wildly at them.

"I'm Polypmon, by the way. And this is Redcapmon, Oninarimon and his Kankomon, and..." They placed a tentacle to their mouth, humming to themselves, until the little doll reached up on his tippy-toes and whispered into their ear. They clapped. "Silly me. This is Bambolamon. I always forget. It's easy. You'll see why in good time. Possibly. Maybe you won't."

Martin and Ursula looked at one another. "Did you get any of that?"

Ursula didn't answer, instead shuffling slightly further away from Bambolamon, who was still smiling up at her. Suddenly he twisted his head, and raised an arm as stiff as a post.

"Daddy's calling."

The cage emptied in seconds, with the cavalcade of horrors scuttling away across the polished floor or through the air, aside from Oninarimon, who preferred to sashay off in a dazed way, drunk on his own particular brand of _je ne sais quoi_. Polypmon stopped mid-exit, and turned to the bewildered cage. "Don't, uh...don't go anywhere. It's bad. We'll...find you. Yes, and bad things will happen. Yes." They grinned. "We'll be back."

Eleanor watched as the jellyfish bobbed away, until they were lost in the darkness. Her shoulders sagged, and she let out a breath.

"I'm...gonna go back to sleep."

Ursula swallowed, wrapping her arms around her chest and rocking slightly. "I don't think I can."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Callum knelt up, banging his head on the low ceiling bars, before clutching his digital arm once again. "Hello? We can break out of this. I'm not staying in a frickin' cage while we're tormented by budget horror movie rejects; just let me evolve Empermon and I'll-"

"I told you mate, I'm not evolving!"

Martin coughed. "Before we go into any sort of big escape plan, can we at least untangle ourselves? I feel like a turtle down here."

"But-"

Callum looked at the teens all around him, all in various states of withered tiredness. He lowered his arm, and shuffled backwards. "I'm still thinking of a plan, you know."

"You do that."

Callum grumbled, but he obligingly helped to untangle everyone from the unceremonious pile they'd all been dumped in. There were mutterings going around about where on earth they were and how they'd gotten there, but none could seem to remember the events past being shaken off a floating city by a pair of giant obscene hands.

"So nobody knows where we are?" said an exasperated Martin. Facing a complete lack of any response, he resorted to looking at everyone in turn, and finally settled on Aardmon, who looked taken aback.

"Why do you always assume _I_ have the answers?"

"Cause you're supposed to be our guide? And you live here?"

"Never anywhere like this..." Aardmon popped a claw into her mouth, before glancing sideways and pointing at Empermon. "You. Help me."

"Fat chance." The penguin folded his arms and slumped against the side of the cage. "I've already done that once today and look how that's ended up."

Aardmon puffed her cheeks out. "You have a duty!"

"I have no such thing! I can't help it if you're willing to stick your neck into human business, but I'm not gonna be joining you, thank you very much."

Callum opened his mouth to speak but the penguin raised a flipper. "Save it. I've done my bit. I've done a lot frankly. More than I signed up for."

The boy frowned, and folded his free arm across his chest. Martin tilted his head. "That's a thing. What _did_ happen back there, in the city?"

Callum blinked, and twisted his arm round, looking at the screen on his wrist which was burbling with a low static hum. "Yeah...that was new. I wonder if it's a feature."

"Callum, your arm sort of..."

"Blew open?" Callum placed his free palm on the metal; it felt slightly cold to the touch. "It did...something like that back on Earth, I think?"

"All of ours did, remember? That's how we got here." Martin held a hand to the screen on his chest. "Which likely means that all of ours can do what yours just did."

Aardmon crossed her legs and sat down. "It makes sense. They may be messed up out of all heck, but they are digivices. They act as your direct channel to your partners and allow you to pass on your internal energy."

"Ew."

Aardmon rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Do we have to call them digivices?" Martin shrugged. "I mean they're nothing like the one we were shown in the facility; it would be nice to distinguish them somewhat."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "You just want them to have a cool-sounding name so you can feel important, don't you..."

Martin scratched his cheek. "Uh..."

Over at the other end of the cage, Ursula leaned forwards slightly. "What about D-Psyche?"

The others looked confused, and the tall girl shrugged. "Don't look at me. It's what you shouted out when your arm went crazy. 'Psyche Synchronise.' Keep it simple, sounds good."

"D-Psyche..." Callum gave a little nod. "Alright, we've got some terminology. We're definitely getting somewhere." He smiled at everyone. "Now all we need to do is get yours working as well."

There was a smirk from Eleanor as she turned her head away. "Nice thought, sunshine."

"Well it's a goal at least!"

"In case you've forgotten, if these things act as a link to our Digimon partners, then by my maths we're still missing four Digimon partners. And Aardmon's as useful as a bucket of wasps, and from what I gather your penguin's going on strike."

"You've got it," replied Empermon, clicking his beak without even looking up.

Aardmon was slightly less gung-ho about her newly designated role, as she shrunk back into the edge of the cave. "...I mean it's true, but you don't have to say it like that..."

"I can't believe you two." Callum tried to fold his arms, failed, and resorted to curling his arm awkwardly in his lap. Irritated, he glared down at the penguin next to him. "Especially you. Don't you wanna save the day again?"

"Newp."

Beat.

"Please?"

Empermon opened one eye, and stared up at Callum. "I didn't wanna 'save the day' in the first place. I was just being nice, and things got out of hand. It won't happen again."

"Come on; didn't it at least feel good?"

Empermon sat up, clearly getting miffed with the questions. He adjusted his hat, and looked Callum directly in the eye.

"If you mean the part where I got to grow bigger and more powerful, then yeah, I guess it did. If you mean the part where I almost died thanks to a swarm of killer pixies, then no, that didn't feel as good."

"We were all getting attacked as well. At least you were able to fight them off."

"Honestly, I much prefer running and hiding. It simplifies things."

"I don't even know why you're mad; you're the one who decided to help us in the first place."

"You guilt-tripped me!"

Callum huffed dramatically. "My god, you're selfish."

"Wow, you're very observant. Well done. Also, hi Pot, I'm Kettle, nice to meet you."

All around, the others listened in awkward silence as the teenager and the penguin released passive-aggressive jabs at one another. Ursula pulled a face, and lay back further. "Oh good, more arguments _. Wunderbar_. _"_

She reached up to her collar to pull up her hoodie, only to remember that her hoodie didn't exactly fit her anymore, thanks to a great metal block welded onto her back. She glanced back, and saw the edge of the comforting hood hanging far out of reach. There was no escape. She was out in the open.

She mumbled under her breath, pulling her shoulders in and crouching up. Callum and Empermon were still fighting, with Eleanor interjecting and telling them both to kindly refrain or else in her usual sweet way. Ursula rolled her eyes, doing her best to blank it out.

She caught Lorelie sitting next to her, and allowed herself a small smirk. "Great heroes, aren't we..."

She closed her eyes, but half-expected to hear the smaller girl tapping a response. It didn't come. Ursula opened her eyes and looked down. Lorelie was crouched up even tighter than she was, with the hem of her dress gathered at her feet and her head staring straight ahead, the screen completely blank. Ursula held her teeth together, waiting for an awkward amount of time, before coughing quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Lorelie shifted slightly; she moved her left hand, almost raising the keypad, then let it fall limply again. Ursula's face fell at the pitiable sight next to her.

"Me too."

She hesitated, then put out a hand, gently tapping the girl's shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll find the core. We might even find our own partners as well."

Lorelie tensed, and shook her head slightly. Ursula bit her lip, and gestured at Callum. "If he can manage it..." – she glanced sideways at the boy, who now had his arms crossed facing away from the penguin, who was mirroring his gesture – "...sort of, then so can you."

An arm was raised slowly, and the shorter girl tapped the side of her head with slow, angry knocks.

"It's as Aardmon said. Your partner's out there." Ursula looked across at the aardvark, who flinched, suddenly aware she was the centre of attention. "Right?"

"Uh..."

Ursula narrowed her eyes. "That _is_ what you said, isn't it?" she sounded deliberately.

Aardmon gave an uncertain grin. "...yeeessss...yes, of course, we're...you'll find your...partner...I promise..."

Lorelie let out an electronic sigh, and placed her metallised head in her hands, staring into nothing with a peeved expression on her screen. Ursula briefly looked hurt, before relaxing. "Yeah, alright, it's hard for me to accept as well." She pulled up her knees herself, ignoring the stretching pain in her lower back.

"Let's just get home. Out of this nightmare."

 _B-ding!_

" _You've Got Mail!?"_

Everybody jumped, none moreso than Lorelie as her screen suddenly flashed up with a phone symbol, dancing from side to side. The others drew in close as the girl fumbled, dropping her PDA and pressing one of the D-Psyche's buttons. There was a burst of static, a few muffled voices, then finally something familiar.

"... _that's...hello...hello? Ground control here, do you copy?"_

Martin was closest, and he looked in confusion at the speaker. "Uh..."

 _"Give me that!"_ There was a scuffling sound on the other end of the line (as well as some choice swearing in Spanish) before the voice was replaced by Perez's. _"That is you, isn't it? Say something to prove it's you."_

Martin faltered. "Um...we don't wanna be here and this was a mistake?"

Beat.

 _"That'll do."_

There were hushed voices at the other end of the line as Martin rearranged his position. In truth he wasn't entirely sure what the point of all this was, but at the same time, they had contact. It wasn't much in the way of direction, but it was something.

Empermon's curiosity finally broke through his strop, and he nudged Aardmon. "Who are they talking to?"

"The people back in the human world. They're the ones who organised the kids to come here." She scratched her snout. "Kind of."

"I thought Yggdrasil did the whole summoning tamers thing."

"It's...complicated." Aardmon grunted, before changing the subject. "Things aren't too good over in their world either. Because our world is so fucked, for lack of a better term, it's bleeding through into theirs."

There was a burst of static and Perez's voice sounded again. _"The good news is, we know where you are. And by the looks of it you got there through some sort of wormhole."_

Martin blinked. "You mean we teleported here?"

" _Did you see anything like a black void or something like that before you ended up there?"_

Eleanor folded her arms. "Saw it. Fell through it. I mean...it might have been something completely different but-"

" _That sounds like the right thing. And luckily for you there are lots of those all around the area you're in. Dominic's just trying to find out where they all go; with any luck we can shift you right to where the core is. It's a network that spans all over the world. But it might take a couple of hours or so."_

Martin swallowed. "That's okay. We're not exactly in a hurry at the moment."

There was a pause, and then Keble's voice sounded on the other end of the line. "Where _exactly_ are you?"

Martin looked at the others, who shrugged. "We're in a cage."

" _...fine. Are you in imminent danger?"_

"Aside from occasionally being poked by really weird things I think we're okay for the minute." Martin perked up. "On the bright side, we found a partner."

"I'm not his partner!"

"Sorry. We, uh...Callum managed to evolve somebody so we're currently..." Martin looked desperately at Empermon, who looked lost himself. "I don't know. It's been a long day."

There was a muttering on the other end of the line, then Perez piped up again. "Is the Digimon there?"

Martin glanced back at Empermon, who shuffled forwards, looking a little incredulous. "Hi...um...bigger humans...I think there's been a misunderstanding somewhere."

" _I get it. Trust me; we don't like any of this. But...look, I know it's not my place to ask any of this but...can you at least stay with them?"_

"With all due respect, these people are none of my business."

" _I'm fully aware of that. To be completely honest, they're none of my business either. But they're all we have over here, and...well...I gather they're all you have over there as well."_

Empermon looked away at the five teenagers sitting around him, all with different expressions on their faces.

" _They need all the help they can get."_

Empermon exhaled, bringing a flipper up to his beak. He sat for a few seconds, before looking back at Callum.

"You're all bloody guilt-tripping me now."

" _Sorry."_

"Fine. I'll do what I can. But I'm only one Digimon. Do you have any idea where their other partners would be?"

" _We're barely keeping track of you. But...thank you. I mean it."_

Lorelie gestured at Martin and handed him her keypad. The boy pushed his glasses up, looking at the message and reading it out loud.

"Is there anything else you can do to help us?"

Silence. Martin's voice carried in the deep red chasm, the echo slowly fading away.

 _"Not really. I'm sorry. But we're doing everything we can."_

Martin looked down, but Keble spoke up again.

 _"Keep doing what you're doing. You've found someone to help. That's a step forwards. I wish we could help more, but it's going to be up to you to do what's best. You're doing great."_

"Th...Thanks."

 _"Let us know when you get out of there, alright?"_

Martin nodded, and the static slowly took over the line again. Lorelie's screen went blank, and she leaned back, looking drained. Empermon frowned, clocking himself on the head with his own saxophone. "I shouldn't volunteer for things. It goes against my creed."

"What creed?"

"Other people are nothing but a pain in the arse."

"That's a nice creed. Catchy."

Empermon shrugged. "Well, hasn't steered me wrong so far. So long as I follow it. Which I have forgotten to do of late."

Callum reached out, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find other Digimon. You won't be on your own."

Eleanor looked up. "So what now?"

"Think of a way out of here, I guess." Callum yawned. "Any ideas?"

There were none. Only suggestions, and not helpful ones at that. And in time, the events of the past few hours caught up with everybody at once, and one by one, they fell asleep, still mulling over their task in their heads.

In the end, there was little else they could do.

* * *

Suspended from a semi-crystalline structure and covered in jagged edges, the cage was not exactly what you'd call a decent night's rest. It was even less so due to the ever humid atmosphere and the slight suggestion of voices that echoed through the empty hallway, occasionally interspersed with childlike giggles. It was difficult to remove the eerie atmosphere, even subconsciously.

Hence when Ursula jolted awake from visions of perfect puppet people in sailor uniforms, she wasn't completely surprised to find a complete stranger standing up in the middle of the cage, the light flickering on their grinning face.

Terrified, sure, but not surprised as such. It seemed like the natural course of action.

" _Scheiβe..."_

Remarkably, everybody around her remained in a deep sleep, the flickering light caressing their faces and making them look almost peaceful. Ursula squinted at the new arrival, forcing herself to calm her breathing.

"Who are you? Are you with the jellyfish and that goddamn doll?"

The figure tilted their head, and the light shifted within the cage. Ursula glanced up, and noticed that the light was in fact coming from the mysterious stranger; more specifically, from a large square lantern which, for some reason, seemed to be fastened onto the top of their head, nestled within a mop of spiky red hair.

"Can I help you...?"

The little imp shuffled forwards, and Ursula got a better look at him; short, squat and tubby, wearing nothing but a pair of purple and white striped shorts. He had pointed ears, two stubby fingers on each hand, and a mischievous smile sporting a single tooth that stuck up from his lower jaw. He looked wicked, to be sure, but far from malicious. Although Ursula knew that didn't mean much in this world.

"You look weird, lady."

The girl blinked, and pulled a face. "I could say the same for you."

The gremlin chuckled, causing the candle within his lantern to bob up and down, making the light flicker. He stuck out a stubby arm, and introduced himself with a singsong voice laden with a cheeky swagger. "I'm Hinkymon."

Ursula hesitantly did the same, glancing left and right as she did so. "Nice to meet you..." She pulled her knees up and gazed incredulously at the imp. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way as normal. It's my cage."

"What?"

"I didn't know you'd be in here.

"... _What?"_

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

"I don't...I mean...what?" Ursula shook her head. "What do you mean it's your cage?"

Hinkymon gazed up innocently, rocking up and down onto his tippy-toes and causing the entire cage to sway. "I might've poked the ginormous snake-lady in the eye. She got mad. So they gave me a cage as a prezzie."

Ursula blinked.

"So I visit it sometimes."

Another blink.

"It's a nice cage."

"Well, that explains everything. But then...why weren't you in here when we got here?" Ursula looked around at the others. "I'm pretty sure we'd have noticed you."

"I got out."

"Yes, but how?"

"With my feet."

"Oh, come on."

"'Cause I'm smart."

Ursula gave a look of exasperation at the self-proclaimed Houdini in front of her, and sighed, pulling her arms back into her jacket. "Fine. I'm not playing the torment game of the fires of hell or whatever. Do what you want."

Stubbornly, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the red lights still dancing around her eyelids. She groaned, and faced downwards, but something stubby poked her nose.

"Hey!"

She opened her eyes and saw Hinkymon again, standing below her with one finger raised. He sniggered. "Made ya look."

"You little-"

Ursula paused, and looked behind her, then down at Hinkymon. Through the bars.

"Okay, again, how did you get out?"

Blink.

"Please?"

Hinkymon pointed. "There's a door."

Ursula turned around, and looked all around the cage, her gaze ending on the floor, and the square hole that currently lay in the middle.

So there was a way out after all. They'd just been sitting on it.

Hinkymon sniffed the air, and looked down the corridor, before giggling. "Bye bye!"

He scarpered, the light disappearing as Ursula held out a hand. "Wait! Wait just one-"

"The light boy! Daddy! The light boy!"

"Oh god..."

Ursula turned around and saw a small, frail-looking figure standing at the far end of the hall, hopping up and down in a jerky fashion. Of all the hellish beings that could have shown up, it was Bambolamon. And he was ecstatic.

Ursula leant forwards and fumbled with the door, slamming it shut as the doll suddenly appeared by the cage _far too quickly_ , staring upwards at Ursula. "The light boy. Where is the light boy?"

"I don't know..."

The china doll pressed his face forwards, causing Ursula to back away as far as she could dare. "I don't know who you...stop looking at me!"

" _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

A bright light burst forth from the gloom, blinding both doll and girl, although Bambolamon was hit the worst as he was sent skidding to one side, tilting, but not quite toppling. His head snapped ninety-degrees, and he stared at the goblin who was hopping from foot to foot at the other end of the hallway. Hinkymon giggled, and stuck his tongue out.

"Your hat's on fire!"

Bambolamon pulled a hand up and extinguished the flame, his eyes never moving, nor his smile waning.

"Papa made this costume. You burnt it."

His head shifted sideways again, looking down the hall. In seconds there were voices echoing; others were on their way. Hinkymon pouted, and placed his thumbs in the lip of his shorts.

"We playing tag again?"

"You burnt it."

Without even looking forwards, Bambolamon skittered forwards like a cockroach, his stiff, segmented hand reaching out in a claw. Hinkymon was faster though, and the hell doll's fingers jabbed the rock wall with a crunch. Hinkymon jogged on the spot, his eyes darting from the doll to the entrance, to the exit, to Ursula. He winked.

 _"There he is!"_

Polypmon and Redcapmon appeared in a flash, with the jellyfish pointing a tentacle at the troublesome imp, rubbing the others and creating sparks. Redcapmon brandished his spike, and Bambolamon managed to flip each of his joints around and yank his arm free from the rock wall, splintering it as he did so.

" **ZapLash!** "

" **Bloody Pike!** "

 _"_ _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

Sparks flew through the chamber and blinding lights shone all around. Ursula could barely keep track of it as the cage began to sway, her roommates jolting awake with groans and screeches. She shook herself out of her stupor and turned around, looking at each of the others in turn. Callum looked confused. "What the hell?"

"Ssh!"

Eleanor pressed her hands up against the bars. "Who is that? Who are they attacking?" She grimaced. "Damn, that dollie has a mean right hook."

"Your leg!"

"What's wrong with my-"

Eleanor paused, looking down at where Ursula was pointing.

"Is that a door?"

"Yes, but keep your voice down."

"Are you telling me we've been sitting on the way out _all this_ _time!? Are you FUCKING-_ "

 _"Eleanor!"_

Ursula pulled her fingers across her lips, gesturing outside. Eleanor swallowed her pride, and quietly seethed. "... _kidding me_..."

Callum leaned forwards. "I don't get it? We have a way out; why don't we go now?"

The German girl shook her head. "They're fighting."

"Then they're distracted."

"There are three of them. And we don't know where the others are. If we wait until this passes we'll have more of a chance to run for it."

"Unless they find out about it before we actually _get_ out."

"Which they will do if we keep talking like this!"

 _"_ _ **Zappelnder Narr!**_ _"_

The intense flashes transfigured themselves into a bobbing light, which swayed back and forth and bobbed every which way, leaving transfixing trails around it. There was a scuffling, and the distinct grunt and clatter of Bambolamon and Redcapmon running into each other. Within the cage, Martin was transfixed himself. "He's really enjoying this, isn't he...?" He turned towards Ursula. "Who is that guy?"

"Who cares?" Callum shuffled forwards towards the exit. "We have our chance! We can take it."

Everybody else shook their heads vigorously. "That's a bad idea-"

"Screw it; we're getting out right now!" The blond boy looked at the penguin behind him. "Are we gonna take them down?"

"I don't think-"

"Callum, _no!_ "

It was too late. The boy had shuffled forwards and practically launched himself out of the hole, landing feet first on the rocky ground below. His D-Psyche followed him, impacting slightly less elegantly with the rock.

 _CLANG._

It wasn't particularly loud, but it was enough to stop the shuffling all around him. Three sets of eyes turned towards the boy, piercing in the gloom.

"Oh...bugger."

Eleanor put her hands behind her head. "Just for future reference, this was _your_ idea."

"No!" Callum raised his arm against the three creatures in front of him, who were turning with weapons in their hands and confusion in their eyes (never a good combination). "Don't make me use this!"

"Oh for god's sake..."

There was a shuffling and Empermon descended next to the boy, glaring up at me. "You owe me big time for this."

Polypmon raised a tentacle. "Pardon me, but how did-"

"Who cares? **Bloody Pike!** "

Redcapmon rushed forwards and made a leap, holding his stake high as he aimed straight for Callum's arm just as the lights began to open up.

"Empermon...Psyche Synchronise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

It only took a few seconds; far less than last time. Redcapmon found himself in the embarrassing situation of suddenly finding a broad webbed foot planted firmly in his face, holding him backwards even as he struggled against the floor. He grunted, and pulled back just slightly, looking up at the penguin man in front of him.

"Huh?"

" **Harmony Frost!** "

A blast of sound overcame both Redcapmon and Bambolamon behind him, instantly encasing them in ice. Empermon spun on his heels and thrust his leg out, sending Bambolamon's surprised form skidding backwards and hitting the wall next to Hinkymon, who merely looked on in amusement.

Polypmon had also avoided the worst of the blast the moment they'd seen it coming, and right now they were staring intently at Saxophmon and at the teenager behind him, who was busy recovering from the rush of energy.

"How did..."

"Move!" yelled Callum, raising his free arm and beckoning the others. "Now's our chance to get out!"

Everybody hesitated for a second. Was it? Could they?

From his safe spot at the edge of the cave, Hinkymon shrugged, and danced backwards into the shadows, avoiding this bit of the conversation.

"Now!"

Eleanor moved first, then Lorelie, Martin and Aardmon, as Polypmon shook themselves over. "Hey, just a minute, you can't do this!"

They blinked, and dodged out the way as Saxophmon lunged at them, only just missing them.

"You rude person."

Another swing, but Polypmon rushed far away this time, their tentacles trailing behind them as they arced round. "You're not supposed to be outside!"

"Whatever you say, mate." Eleanor turned back as Ursula finally got herself through the gap, landing awkwardly on the ground. "Hurry up! Apparently we're leaving!"

"I am, I'm just..." Ursula paused, crouched on the ground as she looked over her shoulder. "Where did Hinkymon go?"

" **ZapLash!** "

"Ursula!"

The tall girl jerked as several tentacles struck her in the neck and shoulders, and she slumped on the ground, out cold. There was a buzz of static from Lorelie and she rushed forwards, only to have a thick, muscular hand close around her wrist. Redcapmon grinned, and suplexed the slight girl clean over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground face first. She let out a hoarse buzz, and slid downwards, her screen showing a mass of stars. Redcapmon brushed his hands, before he yelled over his shoulder at Polypmon. "They're getting away!"

Polypmon buzzed from side to side, flustered. "I...this isn't...help me!"

Redcapmon looked down at his still-frozen legs, then behind him at Bambolamon, who was still completely stuck, and looking rather forlorn despite his permanent smile.

"We can't..."

"Oh...blast you all!" Polypmon made a sound like an angry wasp, and flitted upwards, staring down the corridor where the remaining children were now running.

"Come back here, you rude people!"

* * *

Callum felt that his plan had been quite well thought through...up to a certain point. Sure, he was somewhat lax with the details, but right now he was running with (he counted on his fingers briefly) three of the people he'd entered this world with, along with two superpowered Digimon allies.

" **Gorgon Grappler!** "

One superpowered Digimon ally.

Saxophmon skidded and narrowly avoided the tentacles, but Aardmon was less lucky as the jellyfish's appendages spiralled around her, locking her in place. She felt the paralytic poison draining her strength and her muscle movements even as she struggled, but she held fast, bringing her arm up with the remainder of her strength.

" **Blunt Claw!** "

Polypmon jolted as Aardmon's hand struck them right in the goggles. They swayed momentarily, giving the aardvark enough time to spin her body round, entangling her pursuer even more.

"Go! Get out of here! Do...something..."

She floundered, still wrapped up in the jellyfish's grasp as she turned to face them. Polypmon squirmed.

"Why are you with them?"

Aardmon raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you why you're rushing around doing all this."

"Look, it's easy, alright? Or...not easy, I guess, but...the other guys like me and...shut up! You're not supposed to be out here! **ZapLash!** "

A few quick sparks, and Aardmon was out cold before she could answer. Polypmon shifted their body, feeling the ends of their tendrils waving in the gloom, entangled amongst Aardmon's hide. And with each other. The jellyfish frowned.

"Oh dear...this is problematic."

* * *

"This was a ridiculous plan!" Eleanor huffed, as she tried her hardest to keep up with Callum. The two of them (with Martin lagging considerably behind) twisted and turned through tunnel and corridor, already feeling the oppression of the environment. Clearly it was already getting to some of them.

"What about the others? What are we gonna do about them?"

Callum spluttered. "We'll...come back for them. They'll be fine..."

"Will they?"

" _I don't know; I'm just trying to get to a place where I can ACTUALLY THINK, alright?"_

Eleanor stumbled and cursed, already feeling the fatigue in her leg. "Really, you just run off like that and you expect everyone to follow you and know what you're doing."

"Look, I'm the only one with a partner, alright?"

The words came out louder than he intended, and he felt himself slowing as Eleanor stared at him. There was a huffing as Martin ran forwards, the spheroid around his body beeping and whistling like nobody's business. He put his hands on his knees, and stared up. "Why are we stopping?"

He bit his lip, noting the other two teenagers staring at one another. Saxophmon stood a few steps ahead, glancing around. "Hey, we should-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

Eleanor raised a hand, as if to strike him.

Then slowly she moved it, resting it on Callum's shoulder.

"We're all in this together, you know."

" **ZapLash!** "

"Look out!"

Sparks shot past the children's heads as Callum shoved Eleanor away, the girl staggering back against the wall. She cursed, and turned to face the jellyfish, when something grabbed her hand. She turned to see Bambolamon's bony hand wrapped around her wrist, the doll smiling inanely.

The girl started. "How the fuck did you get here so fast?"

"Daddy says you're to stay put."

To Eleanor's credit, she got in two punches and a kick before Bambolamon's limbs had her pinned against the wall, completely unable to move. She struggled, and turned to the others. "Keep moving!"

"But-"

" _We'll sort that later!_ " Eleanor hissed, bringing her head forward into Bambolamon's and immediately regretting it. "Just get out of here! Make your stupid plan work or something!"

" **ZapLash!** "

Sparks erupted everywhere as the jellyfish lunged out from the darkness again, their eyes darting all around.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

Saxophmon slammed his foot down on the ground, sending up twisting fractals that lunged at both the doll and the jellyfish. Polypmon came off the worst, the icy spikes tearing at their frills as they yelped. They watched as Martin, Callum and Saxophmon ran away on the other side of the wall, and twisted.

"This is way out of my depth."

Eleanor hissed. "Join the fucking club, mate." She glanced up as Polypmon squirmed through the cracks in the ice wall, before the doll's grip tightened on her arms.

"Ay, ay, aye! Watch it, will you?"

She squinted at the sailor doll before her, who seemed just as gormless as he usually did, not even reacting the slighted bit to her multiple rude comments. She frowned, and peered closer at him.

"Weren't you frozen just now?"

Bambolamon smiled even more sweetly. Then he brought his forehead forwards into hers, and everything went dark.

* * *

" **ZapLash!** "

Saxophmon raised an arm, grunting as the lightning coiled around it, lapping at the skin beneath. "Geez, this guy's persistent."

"Stop! You're out of places to run!"

Callum could feel a stitch rising, but he kept running regardless, his heart and mind racing equally. Where he was going and what he was hoping to do were concepts that still eluded him; all he was aware of was his pursuer and his two companions.

Only two.

That _really_ hadn't gone according to plan.

He slowed up, allowing Martin to catch up; the other boy was wheezing from the run, although still moving at a considerable pace.

"We need to find somewhere to lay low."

Callum bit his lip. "What we really need to do is to get out of here..."

"Where? We don't know where we are." Martin looked back. "And the others..."

"I know. I promise, I know."

"Maybe we should-"

"Watch out!"

Callum turned sharply, pulling Martin with him as Bambolamon suddenly rushed towards them down the tunnel. In a panic he turned again, then stopped, staring ahead as the doll stood at the end of the road once again, his head twitching slightly.

"What the-"

" **Gorgon Grappler!** "

" **Harmony Frost!** "

There was a burst of static, and within seconds Saxophmon thrust his arms out and yanked the two boys away as the dolls shot past the jellyfish behind them, disorientating the both of them slightly.

"You're not getting away!"

Saxophmon turned again, and burst through the nearest set of doors into the cavern beyond.

From there...

Well...

Polypmon was the last to burst in, both their front tentacles raised, but they quailed immediately and pushed them all behind their main body. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you all!"

"Daddy!"

Bambolamon giggled and rushed forwards, ignoring the agape teenagers as they rushed towards one of the figures present like a toddler to a parent.

All the newcomers could do was gawp at the sight that beheld them.

The room itself was spacious, and somewhat more extravagant than the rest of the tunnels; gold and silver engravings on the walls, jewellery and riches all around, and an ornate chandelier hanging above them all that seemed to be suspended on...nothing much.

And further back, up a set of stairs on the far wall, there was a throne. An empty throne, to be fair, though neither of them noticed as the wall behind the throne was completely and utterly pitch black. Even in the darkness it shone as brightly as if it were a sun; a swirling mass of complete nothingness, removed from time and space and blocking all sense and thought. A disparate void. A doorway into oblivion.

And that was far from the most extravagant thing in the room. The two boys and the jazz penguin could only stare as the vast, shadowed creatures before them turned towards them one at a time, with a mixture of fury and annoyance and curiosity in their eyes (for those who even had eyes). Some were toweringly big, some were deceptively small, some were near incomprehensible in form; yet all of them carried an aura of malice and power that far outweighed anything the three intruders had felt so far.

Only Saxophmon seemed to recognise it, but he was far from comfortable with it. Callum saw his legs lock, and his hands curl around his instrument tighter than ever.

"Fuck me...that explains it. This place...these creatures...they're from the Dark Area!"

Three of the figures moved at once, materialising in front of the penguin as fast as if they'd teleported. One of them raised an appendage, but another moved quicker, uncurling some form of tendril.

The boys didn't even see what had happened. All they witnessed was Saxophmon flying backwards, skidding across the floor and devolving immediately.

"No!"

The eyes turned towards them, and one of the shapes slithered up to the two boys, towering over them as it leaned down. Martin reached out instinctively, clinging to Callum's arm. "You've got to do something!"

Callum just stood, stunned, staring up at the beast above him.

There was a hurried mumbling from behind them as Polypmon shuffled forwards, bobbing their head up and down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let them get this far, it won't happen again I promise, I just-"

"Be quiet, will you?"

The silhouette reached out with two arms, and thrust two fingers out towards the boys. There was a brief vibration, and the two humans collapsed, out cold. The black figure simply rolled its eyes.

"Just hold them, won't you? It's not every day we get human visitors, after all."

Polypmon lowered their body significantly, suddenly aware they were being flanked by two Bambolamon. They swallowed.

"They won't get out again, my lady."

The figure exhaled as the jellyfish, the two dolls and their unconscious quarries disappeared back into the gloom.

"Whatever."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Episode 6: Floats Like a Jellyfish

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 6: Floats Like a Jellyfish, Stings Like a Bee**_

* * *

The chamber was quieter than usual, the goings-on having gained the attention of the figures present. Echidnamon tutted to herself, before lowering her torso and staring more intently at the two prone bodies in front of her.

"Well that didn't last long."

The disappointment in her voice was evident. Sighing, she reached out with a vibrant red claw and gently poked the rounder one, sending him rolling a short distance.

"Riveting."

She reared up to her full impressive height again, and stretched, yawning as she did so. Even in the gloom she cut a vibrant figure; bejewelled green skin, a braid of deep red hair arching down her back and a plethora of beads and bangles adorning her body. Her top half was humanoid, with an engorged belly that morphed into a thick snake's tail. She folded her arms, her eyes glowing crimson in the dim light.

Some of her companions were beginning to draw forwards, along with their varying minions, who scuttled around the edges keeping a wary distance, but at the same time immensely curious.

"Daddy daddy! I caught them!"

Echidnamon watched as Bambolamon scampered across the floor, jumping into the waiting arms of his 'daddy', as it were. The creature gave a deep booming laugh, and scuttled forwards on four spider-like legs, as wooden crosses waved around all over his body. A bunch of other Bambolamon clung to him, jostling amongst themselves for space. The newcomer bent down, examining the two children with his one screw-head eye and his one microscope one, as he stroked his fibrous moustache.

"Humans? I've never seen proper humans."

The newest Bambolamon giggle coyly, swaying back and forth.

"Don't get too close."

Another voice called out, and a large five-legged ball of fur gallumphed forwards, his long beard dragging along the ground and his face twisting in anxiety beneath a tall, spiked crown. He skidded to a halt in his usual manner; while he looked almost spidery in his normal stance, he seemed to struggle with the idea of walking properly in a straight line, tending instead to roll in such a manner that he looked like he was constantly about to fall over.

He growled softly, his eyes darting between the two unconscious boys. "They're dicey. They can snap at any moment."

The puppet placed a chisel-like hand to his chin, and laughed snootily. "That's because you're a wuss, Buermon."

"It's never a good idea to underestimate humans. Trust me, Fantocciomon, I know."

"Disgusting, that's what it is."

Another figure hobbled into view; this one far smaller than the others, with another long beard, crooked hunched back and a staff of twisted birch branches. He sneered, and spat to one side, causing the many iron bells dotted around his body and the end of his staff to jingle wildly. "Absolutely disgusting that any of them should be allowed to walk around here in the first place. Your dolls should have strung them up."

Echidnamon raised an eyebrow. "Bitter, much?"

The old demon, Krampusmon, merely squinted up at her. "You have no idea what bastards like this put me through."

"I do. You told us all. Several times."

"They're good stories, gramps."

"Great stories."

"Scary stories, yay!"

Krampusmon stared towards the heavens. "Christ...I'll never understand what bright spark let you damn hell ponies out..."

'Those damn hell ponies' pawed at the ground and giggled amongst themselves. Their equine shape was only a mockery; with bony chests, ridged backs and mouths practically bursting with sharp, hooked teeth, they easily cut terrifying figures despite their incessant chattering like ten year olds at a sleepover. They always went around in a group; Podargosmon (the tall one), Xanthosmon (the clever one), Lamponmon (the cute(?) one) and Deinosmon (the one currently drooling through a mouth so chock-full of sabre-teeth that she couldn't even close her mouth properly).

Though nobody ever wanted to talk to them for any length of time to get to know them individually, so they usually just went by 'those damn hell ponies' or suchlike.

Echidnamon felt a sudden chill down her back, and looked over her shoulder at the ever-spiralling black void that hung lazily at her side. It spun in its constant circles, as a plethora of eyes blinked in and out of existence perfectly symmetrically around the central void.

The naga nodded sagely. "What do you think, Annihilamon?"

" _This World Is a Lie That Perpetuates Unnecessity And Consistently Defies The Will Of All Universes. It Must Be Purged Of Molecular Impurities And Return To The Chasm From Which All Worlds Must One Day Return"_

"Okay, cool."

Echidnamon stared heavenwards as the void continued to float around, spouting the exact same platitudes it always did amongst the bickering and chatting and casual death threats from her other companions. She wondered to herself whether Cruachmon would be interested in all this commotion, and took a moment to glance upwards at where he was hanging above them all; a vast, crooked serpent-like-thing with a skull-like face, and ten idols circling lazily around him. A constant stream of blood fell from his mouth, forming a nasty puddle in the centre of the chamber.

Cruachmon probably wouldn't have any opinion. She didn't know. He just kind of hung there, doing his own thing. Which was not a lot.

Still, at least he was quiet.

"My lady, my lady, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to let them come out this far-"

Echidnamon jolted out of her stupor and looked down at a profusely grovelling Polypmon, whose mouth was stammering so much they could barely get the words out. Echidnamon raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did I become your lady?"

"Oh, I just thought, that... _oh Yggdrasil I'm sorry!"_

"Whatever."

The snake woman shifted her bulk to one side, and slithered towards Fantocciomon, who was still in the middle of a massive row with Buermon and Krampusmon. She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, Geppetto..."

Several of the Bambolamon grinned up at her, but the puppeteer himself cleared his throat and excused himself from the conversation.

"My dearest?"

"Your face in a minute, mate." Echidnamon pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "Can you lend a couple of your sailor boys? These humans look heavy, and the jelly looks weedy."

Fantocciomon chuckled, and spun his fingers, releasing a couple more puppets that clattered on the ground, writhed for a bit, then stood at attention, saluting. "Do help our cnidarian acquaintance put away all the escapees, won't you, my handsome boys?"

"Yes daddy!"

The three dolls rushed off one after the other, hoisting the two boys and the unconscious Empermon onto their shoulders. With a click-clack they jogged swiftly back down the hallway, with Polypmon bobbing along after them, still muttering to themselves. Fantocciomon turned to Echidnamon and shrugged. "They do enjoy themselves."

"Thank god." Buermon raised a spindly leg to his face and wiped his brow. "Those children give me the chills."

"Oh, you don't half moan." Fantocciomon shrugged, a look of false pity on his face. "You and Krampusmon were defeated by pipsqueaks like that? You are both amateurs."

Krampusmon scrunched his face up, and smacked one of Fantocciomon's legs with his birch staff. "Says the Digimon whose bright idea was to replace the leaders of the Elysian Courts with your goddamn sailor dolls."

"Hold your tongue! I got at least halfway through the council before anybody noticed!"

There was a smattering of giggles from behind, and one of the eldritch ponies pulled a face. "Silly puppet man doesn't know how to be wicked."

"Stupid puppet man."

"Dumb dumb."

Buermon swivelled on one heel. "You girls never did tell us how you ended up down in the Dark Area. Were your ventures really so impressive?"

The foremost pony shuffled coyly. "Once we ate the mayor of Silicon City and a whole Eldradimon."

"Of course you did."

"She was delicious."

"Of course she was." Buermon rolled his eyes. "Kids these days..."

"You're quite tasty as well."

"Yummy."

Buermon stamped his foot, causing the chamber to rumble. "DON'T YOU DARE-"

" _Ssshzppfft!"_

Krampusmon lurched over and yanked the spider-lion-demon back, clamping a palm over his mouth. The chamber stopped shaking, as the demon nodded upwards.

"I thought we'd agreed we weren't going to wake _him."_

The demons all glanced nervously up at Cruachmon, who swayed a little more. His idols rotated again, with a new one entered the everlasting bloodstream dripping from his maw. But he remained asleep.

"Can we give it a rest, please?" Echidnamon rubbed the bridge of her nose, grumbling to herself. "Is it too difficult to get some peace and quiet? We've already had one breakout or whatever from whatever the heck the minions caught this time, and it would be nice if we could leave it at that."

Everyone muttered amongst themselves, but quietened down. All except for Annihilamon's incessant yammering about _The End Of Days And The Betrayal Of The Sanctity Of The Great Emptiness._

To be fair, after so long in the dead silence and slow enveloping darkness of the Dark Area, all of them were somewhat glad for the stimulation.

Although Echidnamon could definitely feel a migraine coming on.

Damn eldritch voids of nihilism and despair. Never shutting the hell up.

* * *

"I told you we needed to be careful with them."

Polypmon folded their tentacles and huffed in a gelatinous fashion at the three figures around them. "Oninarimon, where the heck were you?"

The fox spirit sniffed beneath his mask. "Busy."

Redcapmon reached up and rubbed his shoulder, letting off a raspberry. "It was cold. I don't like that bird. He can go in the cage."

"Yes, by the sound of it you all had quite the experience..." Oninarimon swayed, a couple of Kankomon floating in the air behind him as he placed his pen to his lips. "Evolution, wasn't it?"

Redcapmon shrugged. "Don't care. They're in a cage."

"Yes, Redcapmon, you've made that clear."

"Scary, that's what it was." Polypmon shivered. "Just...the human's arm opened up and...ew, it was like watching the world throwing up all over you. It was nasty." They hummed. "Well...not nasty, but...I don't know..."

"You seem remarkably interested in it for something you apparently find so disgusting." Oninarimon sniggered. "You'd better watch what you say or the bosses may want to have words with you."

Polypmon rubbed anxiously behind their head crest, and looked up at Bambolamon – though which one it was, he could never tell.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Bambolamon beamed at him, but said nothing. The jellyfish sighed, and hovered over near one wall, running a tentacle down the rock.

"I guess...maybe, it's...have you guys ever seen humans before? Up close, I mean?"

There was a mumbled chorus of denial. Polypmon continued. "That's what I figured. They always seemed so...distant. So far away. Even more so when we were down there." Polypmon turned around. "I know Yggdrasil is supposed to be scum and unfair and everything but nobody ever really mentioned what we're supposed to think about humans."

Redcapmon raised a hand. "Krampusmon met them. He doesn't like. Says they pushed him off a cliff."

Oninarimon nodded sagely. "I have to agree; I have a feeling a lot of our senior companions had run-ins with them. I mean, yes, the children are beautiful, but judging by what happened earlier they don't seem to have our best interests in mind."

"Well that's normal for us."

"Indeed."

The jellyfish quivered. "So then what do the Digimon up there see in them? What's so special that they'd give up their freedom just to fight for them?"

They turned again, staring back down the hallway.

"Are they anything like us at all?"

Polypmon got no response. On turning they were met with three blank faces. Oninarimon yawned beneath his mask. "Who honestly cares? We can poke them more tomorrow."

He turned and sauntered away, with Redcapmon following with a grunt and a mumble about cold feet yet again. Polypmon was left with Bambolamon. Always the best conversation. The jellyfish sighed. "I suppose you want to head back to your daddy."

"Thanks!"

With a wooden click-clack, Bambolamon skipped back down the corridor as well, leaving Polypmon all alone.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault."

Callum fiddled with a tuft of his hair as he lay back, sulking. The atmosphere inside the cage was decidedly more sullen than it had been a couple of hours ago, before their pathetic attempt to escape and subsequent bundling back inside by three souped-up dolls and a flustered jellyfish. Even the trapdoor was jammed shut now, wedged hard with one of Redcapmon's barbed metal poles.

(Because of course he had barbed metal poles. Aesthetic is everything amongst the irredeemable.)

So right now, with Callum gently muttering passive-aggressive comments in the corner, nobody was really in the mood to start arguing with him. Unfortunately, Callum wasn't really in the mood to stop complaining either.

"We just went the wrong way. Nothing we can't fix if we try again."

Still only mumbles, and a slight jab in the ribs from his penguin partner, who was busy moping himself. Callum snorted.

"We just need to follow the plan next time.

Eleanor half-opened one eye, fully aware that the others were glancing at her in a somewhat dependent manner. It appeared like she had indeed been designated the official pointing-out-the-bullshit officer. Or perhaps she'd volunteered for the position. Either was likely.

"Would that be the plan where you jump out in the middle of someone else's battle and try to square off with the demonic forces of Digi-Hell?"

"It was working!"

"Yeah, for two seconds. The element of surprise will only get you so far, mate."

Empermon raised a tired flipper. "I would just like to point out that I knew this was a bad idea-"

"You still went along with his idiocy though." Eleanor crossed her legs, glaring darkly across the cage. "It's quite simple, Empermon. The way to deal with guys like this is to let them jump out on their own, get punched in the face on their own, then hope they'll actually listen next time."

Callum glared back. "What, like you've never done anything like that..."

"Only in situations where I know I can win." Eleanor sniffed. "I'm not a moron."

Callum shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like anyone else had a decent plan."

There was a coughing to his right, and he glanced over to see Ursula now glaring at him. "Oh for god's sake, what have I done now?"

"I had a plan. I said we should wait and try and escape when they'd all run off." The taller girl crouched up, and stared at the bound trapdoor in front of her. "You know. Back when it was an option."

Callum exhaled. "Fine. I made a mistake. This is new to me."

"You fucked up. It happens." Ursula looked away, hiding her mouth behind her arms. "But then you ran away. Me and Lorelie; you just abandoned us. All of you did."

The boy faltered, catching his retort in his mouth. "I didn't...they'd got you..."

"Whatever." Ursula muttered under her breath. "I thought we were supposed to be a team. Maybe I was wrong. Wrong about all of this."

Callum's shoulders sagged. His mind was a blur of anger and confusion and he was struggling to put a coherent plan together; the oppressiveness of his surroundings not helping.

"We are a team...come on, we're all in the same situation here. I'm just trying to help. What am I supposed to say?"

Something landed in his lap with a dull thunk, and he picked it up. It was Lorelie's keypad, with a single word written on it.

" _Apologise."_

Callum stared at the small screen, then held it back out to the girl next to him. He glanced up, seeing her round screen reflecting his own face back.

"..."

The boy pressed his teeth together.

"...I'm sorry..."

He turned his head slightly, and stared out of the cage down the crimson halls, the prison swinging ever so slightly.

"We've got to get out of here. We've got to start moving again."

There was a shuffling sound as Martin sidled up to Callum, staring at the ground himself. "It's easy for you to say. You're the only one with a partner at the moment."

"He is a good one."

Empermon's eyes twitched. "Am I really your trump card right now?"

"'Fraid so."

"Great."

Callum leaned forward. "It'll be alright; I know it will. You just need to get stronger. We did it once; we can do it again."

He smiled reassuringly down at the penguin, but was met with a less than hopeful expression. "I don't know..."

"I promise to you. Things will work next time."

The penguin still looked doubtful, but luckily Martin came to his rescue. "Even if he does get more powerful, he's still only one Digimon. And let's face it; we got lucky finding him."

Callum grumbled. "It's nice to know everyone's so optimistic round here."

"I am optimistic. I'm just being pragmatic." Martin adjusted his glasses. "I agree we need to do something. But it needs to be something more developed than 'let's charge forwards brandishing the penguin by the feet.'"

There was an indignant squawk. "Thanks very much!"

Martin blushed. "Metaphorically, of course."

Callum frowned, placing his finger on his forehead. It was a fair point. Whichever way he looked at it, they were severely outnumbered. A thought crossed his mind, and he glanced up at Ursula, who was still looking the other way.

"Hinkymon, wasn't it?"

No movement, but the girl's eyes flicked towards him.

"That gremlin thing that saved us."

"You mean before you got us captured again?"

Callum cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yeah. That guy."

Ursula unfurled herself a little. "Are you thinking we could ask him to be one of our partners? Why are you asking me?"

"Well...you're the one who spoke to him...kinda. Did he seem like a decent person...imp...thing?"

The girl puffed out her cheeks. "It is hard to get a measure on someone's character from just a few seconds. But maybe he will come back." She turned to Aardmon. "What do you think?"

The aardvark was sprawled out, muttering to herself, so Ursula poked her with one foot, causing her to jump. "Yes, right! What?"

"Hinkymon. Good or bad partner?"

"I...uuuuuuh..." Aardmon quailed. "Look, this partners thing is complicated and nobody really knows how it works-"

Empermon tapped his head with his saxophone. "Well, you're our best bet for answers. I'm not carrying the whole load here."

"Well...I've met a few Hinkymon. They're not...conventional partner material, so to speak." Aardmon stared at the penguin. "Then again, neither are you."

Ursula looked tired for a second, then threw her shoulders up. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Come on, there has to be a chance." Martin leaned back as best he could, running his finger around the screen on his chest. "Maybe these can do something to help. They're the things that seem to interact with the guys round here after all. Perhaps if we-"

A sudden bolt of static ran through his hand, causing him to jump. As he sucked his finger, he became aware of something buzzing within the great vessel around his body. Some sort of...pull. A presence. Come to think of it, he'd noticed it with Empermon and Aardmon as well whenever they were close, but hadn't really thought much of it. But with the addition of a third pulse, he suddenly became very aware.

He turned his head slightly, and put a finger to his lips. "Everyone, ssh..."

The others did so, looking in his direction as he stared out down the hallway.

There was a flash of yellow, and Polypmon wobbled out from one of the alcoves, looking rather sheepish. "How the heck did you people hear me? Do you have, like, super-hearing-sense or whatever? Is that a human thing?"

Eleanor scoffed. "Oh brother. More from the world's most annoying hellspawn."

"Am I talking too much?" Polypmon put a tentacle to their mouth. "Whoops. Guilty. I do that a lot. Usually people just walk away but...well, I suppose you can't, because...this thing." They smiled. "Isn't it nice? The Dark Area has produced some great metalworkers. I think this is three-hundred years old or something, and look at it." They reached out with a tentacle and attempted to knock against it, only for the flesh to hit the pole with a rather sad flapping sound.

"Solid as a rock."

They smiled as they looked amongst the assembled throng in turn, but their smile slowly began to tilt decidedly downwards as they realised quite what it was they were being so chipper about.

"I mean...I guess it's not that good."

Aardmon raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? Here to poke us some more?"

"Not really...I just..." Polypmon shuffled forwards, and awkwardly pressed themselves through the cage, folding their tentacles up into a neat bundle beneath them.

"I'm interested. That's all."

Eleanor placed a thumb on her chest. "In us?"

"Yeah. You're humans aren't you? You must have a tonne of interesting things to share."

The girl shrugged. "Not really. Most of us are arseholes, all present company included." She pointed at everyone in turn, her voice showing no enthusiasm whatsoever, "He's a prick, he's a nerd, she's a pushover, she's German, and me...well, I'm just really fucking cute."

Martin and Ursula gave each other pointed looks, and both of them nodded in unison. "Yep. That's it."

"Oh."

Polypmon looked genuinely disheartened, so Martin piped up again. "What about you? You seem slightly nicer than your...siblings? Fellow minions? What do you call yourselves down here?"

The jellyfish frowned, squirming in mid-air. "Nothing really. Honestly I only met most of them a few days ago."

Martin looked puzzled. "Really? The way you were talking I could have sworn you'd known each other for ages. You know, with the...small talk and the...coordinating in trying to catch us and..."

"It's complicated." Polypmon absent-mindedly twisted two tentacles together as they explained further. "I've know _of_ them all for a long time. We were all stuck in this place; the Dark Area? I don't know if you've heard of it."

All the children shook their heads. Both of the other Digimon nodded vigorously, and were looking incredibly uncomfortable. The jellyfish ignored them and carried on like the socially observant invertebrate that they were.

"Imagine that everything around you is just...soup. Thick black soup, which takes away everything –all matter, all light and all feeling - and replaces it all with thought. In fact, not even that. Just awareness. A constant awareness of everything going on everywhere in the world, but no way of interacting with it."

Lorelie stiffened, and gently tapped a couple of words.

" _So...hell?"_

"I don't know what that is."

" _A place of all evil and suffering?"_

Polypmon shook their head (body?). "If that's the case, then this all around us is hell. The Dark Area is something worse. Like an empty yet stagnant space of nothing but your own issues and sins with no way of escaping or even contributing to the outside world, with only an endless barrage of criticising voices from outside and foul spewing from the creatures inside to keep you company within the oppressive blackness."

Eleanor raised a palm. "So like reality TV, then."

"I don't know what that is, either."

Aardmon gave a conspicuous cough and shot Polypmon a look. "I see that you're neglecting to tell them that the Dark Area is a prison for the worst and most depraved Digimon in the world."

"I was getting to that."

Callum gestured in some vague direction behind him. "So...those big scary guys from before are escaped prisoners?"

"We all are. I mean...it's not _everyone_ who was trapped there, of course; there are a few real nasties who have been sealed away tighter than anyone. But when the core went nuts it opened up a few holes and a few of us fell out. Or swam out. We've been holed up here ever since."

"So you are all literal hellspawn. That makes...some sense." Ursula folded her arms. "Though I have to admit, you seem rather okay yourself. What did you do to get thrown in there?"

Polypmon coiled and uncoiled their tentacles. "Nothing. I was born there."

Empermon and Aardmon both blinked in unison. " _Huh?"_

"It happens. You know, Digieggs come from Digimon and there are Digimon in the Dark Area and...you know...stuff happens." The jellyfish raised a tentacle. "I think I was...you saw Echidnamon, the big snake lady, right? The one who smacked you in the face? I think I was one of hers. Same with Oninarimon, I think. There are probably hundreds of her spawn floating around in there, and she always makes more-"

Martin raised a hand, his face turning a decidedly blue-green colour. "Thanks. We understand."

"I thought you guys wanted to know-"

"Too much information."

"You think that's weird? I haven't even gotten to the bit where Fantocciomon carves each individual Bambolamon out of the flesh off his own-"

"THANKS."

Polypmon yelped as Empermon swung at them with his saxophone, ducking out the way. As chipper as they were, even they took the hint that perhaps telling the miserable prisoners about their bosses' procreative methods was not reeeeeeeally what they wanted to hear right now. They readjusted themselves – ever so slightly out of the penguin's reach – and continued.

"I'm sorry. It's just nice to be out and talking with someone who isn't...resentful, I guess?"

Martin leant back, staring up at the jellyfish with his hands behind his head. "I would have thought that you'd get along quite well with those guys."

"Yeah, maybe, but...I never really knew any of them. You don't actually 'meet' people in the Dark Area; you know they're there but there's no connection. Just incoming noise. So really I only met them a few days ago." Polypmon counted a few times on their tentacles. "Redcapmon's alright, I guess. Buermon has some interesting stories, and I hit it off quite nicely with a couple of the demon ponies before they tried to eat me. Everyone else though is just...either really bitter or really depressing. Every time I pass them it's all ' _the humans'_ this and ' _the Digital World'_ that and ' _it's not fair'._ "

Martin watched, intrigued, at the jellyfish pulling off several advanced uses of air-quotes above him. In truth everyone was paying attention at this point; even Aardmon had let her guard down just a tiny bit. While she hated to admit it, she _was_ curious about hearing a life story from an _actual_ denizen of the Dark Area.

Even if said denizen was clearly a massive dork.

"I don't know. It just feels like we're out, you know. We can go wherever; take a portal to whatever part of the Digital World we want. We can leave this hall in an instant," Polypmon blabbered on, gesticulating in every direction, "right through the wall and out the catacombs and into the outside world. But no, apparently it's no fun if the world's already screwed up."

Ursula threw a quick glance sideways at Eleanor, who nodded. She'd caught it too. Neither of them said anything though, and remained staring at the jellyfish.

Martin was slightly more sincere in his engagement. "Sounds rough. I'm sure they're lovely people, but...hmm." He pursed his lips together. "I'll shut up."

Polypmon shrugged. "What can you say to offend them? They're archdemons and chthonic monstrosities; they've heard everything." Polypmon blinked, and very suddenly flew down towards Martin. "Enough about me; what's up with you guys, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"I saw it earlier." The jellyfish turned, extending a tentacle at Empermon. "You evolved. You're not supposed to evolve like that. Is this what the humans do? What these devices do?" They frowned. "They're a bit big, aren't they?"

"Well done. You've noticed," mused Callum, but with nothing better to do he twisted his palm upwards and allowed Polypmon a better view. The jellyfish was transfixed, floating around and murmuring to themselves. More than once they reached out a tentative tentacle, but they withdrew every time.

"I don't want to mark it."

While they were busy, Eleanor shimmied up to Ursula and nudged her surreptitiously. The German girl glanced backwards, before tapping Lorelie's palm. The shorter girl was surprised for a minute as Ursula took her keypad, and fumbled with it for a little, before showing it to Eleanor.

" _Behind us. Where Hinkymon went. Must be caves."_

She passed the device back, tapping the screen as Lorelie read the message. Eleanor folded her arms. "What do we do about the boys?"

Ursula raised an eyebrow. " _They_ can follow _us_ this time."

"Fair point. Though maybe we should try and make a better job of staying together."

"Now we just deal with the cage..." Ursula looked up at the thick, curved bars. "Somehow..."

"Something'll happen." Eleanor put her hands behind her head. "Always assuming that Captain Gelatinous over there decides to leave within the next millennia."

She said it slightly louder than she meant to, but it didn't matter. Captain Gelatinous was indeed still talking. And would remain so for the best part of an hour.

Eleanor was beginning to understand why the other little hellspawns had abandoned them.

* * *

That may well have been the case, but as it turned out the other little hellspawns in question were busy having their own discussions. And they weren't alone.

One of the Kankomon on Oninarimon's shoulder snarled and swiped at one of the demon ponies who had wandered just a little too close for comfort, and promptly found its head bitten clean off. As it retracted into its pen vessel to lick its wounds, Oninarimon gently sidestepped away from the pony and curtseyed graciously.

"My helpers don't particularly like it if you eat them."

The pony (Deinosmon to be accurate, but who's keeping track at this point anyway) stuck her tongue out. "He started it."

"Oh really?"

There was a grumble from above them as Buermon rolled into view, glaring down at the both of them. "Knock it off, will you? I can't believe you're all so remarkably calm about all this."

Oninarimon raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Have you met me?" He stretched. "Relax. Those children are merely that. Children."

There was a clattering as Fantocciomon stepped over, tenderly caressing four different Bambolamon with his slender arms. "And yet, as weak, feeble beings, they are able to instill fear into one of the great demonic minds of the Digital World."

Buermon chuckled nervously. "That's the problem with having a big brain. You get big anxiety."

"I can see your concern. Well, your reason for concern. My boys have been watching them since they were brought down here. Humans certainly have potential."

"Potential to ruin us all." Buermon folded two of his arms as best as he could. "I don't like it. I've been through this before. We all think we're fine, and then suddenly we're on our backs staring up at the sky and wondering where we made a mistake."

Oninarimon mused to himself, placing a brush to the lips of his mask. "We don't _have_ to explicitly antagonise them, though. There's no need to fight, but there's plenty to explore. With that power of evolution, for example." He cocked his head. "It seems a waste to just leave them there to rot."

There was an angry spitting from nearby, and Krampusmon leaned forward on his staff. "Best thing for them, in my opinion."

Oninarimon shrugged as the Kankomon giggled behind him. "I'm just thinking aloud. If nothing else it's a hobby."

Buermon scrunched his face up and huffed, but Fantocciomon ran his spindly fingers down his own varnished chin. "It's tempting. I could get some new ideas."

"You're a true artist. I like you."

"I don't like any of this." Buermon swivelled on his rearmost foot, facing back into the hall. "Echidnamon? They're having very bad ideas again."

A voice echoed from the darkness.

"Whatever."

"But the children could get out!"

"I really, _honestly_ , don't care! I don't even know why you freaks caught them in the first place; poke them, kill them, nothing actually matters."

 _"All Will Crave The Chasm At The End Of Days."_

" _Thank_ you Annihilamon. _Very_ helpful."

Oninarimon smiled up at the elder denizens of the Dark Area, swaying back and forth. "See? It can't hurt just to have a little play. You might even find you'll enjoy it."

"Oh no. Keep me out of your sick, twisted little games." Buermon squirmed. "You and Fantocciomon can go and have your craft workshop to your heart's content. But don't come running to me when everything goes wrong."

Oninarimon nodded up at Fantocciomon, who rolled his shoulders, his whole body jittering wildly. Three Bambolamon leapt off his back, first standing up straight, before surrounding the foxy artist. The puppetmaster waved a hand. "Play nicely, boys. Don't go too far."

"Humans getting tortured? Ah what the heck. I'm in."

Krampusmon took a couple of steps, stopped, and stretched, arching his back and wincing. "I may go along for the show in a minute. You run along though. Give me something interesting to watch when I get there."

Oninarimon bowed low, with the Kankomon and Bambolamon copying him all around. Then, with a smile and a slight hum to himself, he sauntered off into the gloom.

* * *

It had been an interesting day for Polypmon. Meeting otherworldly creatures, seeing the extent of their power, and now actually full-on talking to them and learning about the intricacies of their lives and of a world beyond their own. Before the jellyfish had just been excitably curious, but now they were utterly fascinated. Sure, it wasn't...an ideal place to learn about other beings, and they couldn't help feeling that some of their audience were being a bit stand-offish.

That was fair.

"So your mission here is to try and fix this world using...what are those things?"

Martin showed one of the little flash drives on his palm, although he kept it just out of reach of the jellyfish's grasping tentacles.

"Programs. Antivirus or something like that. Do you know anything about the Funnyman?"

"Buddy, I don't even know anything about the world when it's _normal_ , let alone when somebody's shuffled it up." Polypmon rolled up a front feeler. "Though I suppose that would explain why the big guys are so peed off. They spent so long trying to take over the world or destroy it or cleanse it or...whatever...and then some utter nobody comes round and shows them all up."

Empermon put his hands behind his head. "You wouldn't happen to know what exactly the Funnyman _is_ though, would you? You said you could hear everybody's voices in the Dark Area."

"Everyone at once. It's not exactly good for pinpointing things." Polypmon let out a puff of gel that floated away down the corridor. "Though I suppose if it was something distinct. What does he look like?"

Empermon opened his beak, but found himself at a bit of a loss for words. Luckily Eleanor was there to fill the jellyfish in. "Try giant fuck-off hands made of computer shit that speak with the voice of the legion."

It was an apt description, but Polypmon drew a blank. "That...doesn't sound like any Digimon I'm aware of..."

Empermon scratched his head. "I guess he may not be a Digimon. The old world was wrecked by something completely alien, after all."

Aardmon's eyes darted between the two, and she coughed abruptly. "Does it really matter? If we get the drives to the core we can reset the world and it'll all be fine anyway."

The penguin glanced sideways at her. "I'm just musing. No need to bite my head off."

"I'm not. We just don't need a dictionary definition on this guy." Aardmon lowered her head, clasping her fingers. "He's bad news. Isn't that enough?"

Callum shuffled forwards. "It wouldn't hurt to know a little bit more about what we're actually facing. I don't know if you've noticed but we're at a _massive_ disadvantage here."

Aardmon pouted. "Yeah...I know..."

"If we're going to take this guy on, we need all the help we can get."

Polypmon blinked, hovering ever so slightly above the cage floor. "You all sound like you're planning something. You're not actually thinking on taking this thing on, are you?"

Ursula nodded. "That was the plan."

"But...you'll need to be out in the main world. You can't go. You're here." Polypmon scratched their head. "I think. You're supposed to stay here until we're done with you."

"Done with doing what?"

"I don't know."

Eleanor sat up, crossing her legs. "Yeah, well our mission is a little more important than your little playtime, buster. Maybe have a word with your bosses and get us the fuck out of here."

Polypmon looked taken aback. They made a slight creaking noise, only to have Lorelie's keypad thrust in their face. " _Pretty please?"_

"I...don't think that's how it works..." Polypmon looked amongst everyone. "My word...you're all totally serious about this, aren't you..."

"Sounds fun!"

Polypmon double-took, and they screamed, pointing a tentacle off to one side. "You! What are you doing here?"

There was a snigger from outside the cage, and everybody jumped as they saw Hinkymon's playful face amongst their own. The imp stuck out his tongue. "Lookit. The funny floating jelly guy is having a crisis of confidence."

"You little..." Polypmon's tentacles crackled as they rose up, only to hiss in pain as they whacked their head on the roof of the cage. In a tangled ball they rolled out the bars and bore down on Hinkymon, who skipped away as he laughed.

Ursula raised an eyebrow. "Oh wonderful. Now it is time for the encore."

Martin bit his lip. "I could have sworn we were getting somewhere..."

Callum sighed. "We were. Then the comedians showed up and suddenly nothing makes sense again."

"Do we need to get used to this?"

"Probably."

Polypmon certainly hadn't lost any zeal as they barrelled after the gremlin, sending bolts of electricity in all directions. Hinkymon was fast though, bouncing off the walls and even leaping over the jellyfish more than once. Polypmon cursed under their breath, and spun around, focusing on the bobbing flame before him.

" _ **Zappelnder Narr!**_ _"_

" **Gorgon Grappler!** "

Polypmon charged forwards as their tentacles spun wildly with the ferocity of buzzsaws, preparing to ensnare the dancing imp before them as they lunged at full pelt...

...into a wall.

There was a full squelching sound, followed by a high tittering from a completely different part of the hallway. Polypmon groaned as they unstuck themselves from the wall, and turned to see somebody else standing not a few metres away.

"Oh...Oninarimon. Good, I...I need..." Polypmon shook themselves out, and looked all around. "You haven't seen the imp around, have you?"

Oninarimon rolled his neck. "Ah, leave him be. It's inconsequential when we have other things to discuss."

"I, uh...oh..."

Polypmon glanced sideways at the swinging cage, and the worried looking expressions that they could just make out inside.

"I wasn't doing anything...untoward..."

"'Course you were. You're a member of the Dark Area. That's all we do; may as well embrace it."

"What's with the Bambolamon? And the Kankomon? You've got...more than usual."

The fox neglected to answer, instead tiptoeing around the now-silent cage as he stared inside. Polypmon bobbed along behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to find out more about the humans. The same as you. Am I right?"

Polypmon brightened up. "You want to talk with them? How lovely! They're ever so fun."

There was a snort from inside the cage, followed by Eleanor muttering to herself. "Glad that after everything we only qualify as _fun_."

Oninarimon chuckled, and ran a nail up one of the bars. "Anybody can talk, Polypmon. But from what I've heard, these humans can do _so_ much more." He shrugged. "I'm only curious, that's all. It's in my blood."

He gestured with his head, and two of the Bambolamon shimmied underneath the cage and ripped the barricaded trapdoor clean off with a snap. There was a squeak from Lorelie, and everybody else suddenly found themselves pressing themselves together as one of the dolls' heads slowly raised up through the floor.

The fox spirit stepped back, twirling a brush in his right hand, and he held his other out towards the jellyfish. Polypmon paled, and raised a tentacle.

"I...uh...don't think you're supposed to be doing that..."

"But aren't you curious?"

"Y...yes..."

Oninarimon chuckled, and snapped his fingers. "Which of them was the pair who evolved again?"

All the Bambolamon immediately pointed at Callum, who looked slightly taken aback. "Have I met all of you?"

The dolls didn't answer; quickly and efficiently bundling him and Empermon out of the cage. As one of them stood at attention beneath the open trapdoor, leering upwards at the children within, the other two dragged him in front of Oninarimon. Callum tried his best to stand tall and look intimidating; it wasn't a bad attempt given that he was a good foot taller than the fox spirit, but then again, he didn't have two Boy Scout flunkies and a spectral backing group.

"You can't keep us here forever! We're heroes! We will defeat you!"

An audible groan sounded from inside the cage, and even Lorelie placed her head in her hands, visibly cringing. Martin stared out, clutching one bar. "Callum...no..."

Oninarimon hadn't even acknowledged the vague threat; he put his hands behind his back, and leant forwards, staring at Callum's arm. He hummed and muttered amusedly to himself for a couple of seconds. Then he twisted his head around, staring down at Empermon.

"Is this your companion?"

Empermon narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?"

 _Snkt_

"Ah!"

Callum flinched as the backs of one of the Kankomon's nails raked across one cheek, leaving faint lines. He braced himself, but Oninarimon stayed back, cold and calculating. Polypmon hovered behind him, their expression unreadable.

"Go on then. Aren't you going to evolve your partner? To defend yourself?"

Another strike, this time against the metal of the D-Psyche. It groaned, and the Kankomon recoiled harshly, shaking its hands. But Callum stayed standing, glancing down at Empermon.

"Hey..."

The cage behind him swung as the others were pressed against the wall, beside themselves. Eleanor gritted her teeth. "What is he doing? He was way too gung-ho about evolving before, but now he's just standing there!"

Martin swallowed. "I don't think that's down to him."

"Who then?"

Lorelie pointed through the bars, singling out the penguin, who stood, his head low and his shoulders hunched. He hadn't said a word.

Oninarimon hummed thoughtfully, and began to pace. "Stubbornness, maybe? Perhaps denying my own curiosity out of spite. But if he's not willing to protect himself..."

 _Slash_

"Empermon!"

In a flash the spirit had whirled round, and purple claws had struck the penguin down, leaving deeper wounds than Callum had received. The boy bent down and helped his partner up, worry on his face. "Dude, what's wrong...we need to do...something..."

Empermon stared up at him, his eyes blank. Hollow. Ashamed. Yet firm.

Oninarimon stepped forwards, holding his arms out. "First blood and still no reaction? Although Digimon are notably tougher than humans. Externally, anyway."

"Leave him _alone!"_

Callum's legs powered against the ground and he brought his D-Psyche up, the metal crashing into Oninarimon's body. The fox spirit was sent clattering to the ground, but as he did so, dozens of Kankomon shot out and lunged at both the boy and the penguin, slamming them both to the ground themselves with a deceptive strength.

The boy opened his eyes and looked across at Oninarimon, who was being helped up by Polypmon. He sighed.

"How mundane. Violence. That can't be right."

Polypmon's eyes narrowed just slightly. "Whatever you're trying to do, I don't think it's working."

"Nonsense!"

The fox clicked his fingers again and in mere seconds the rest of the cage's contents had been bundled out and marshalled forwards by the three smiling sailor dolls. Oninarimon rubbed his hands together.

"We've got five different people here and two separate Digimon. That's at least ten different combinations all with hundreds of catalysts and ideas to explore. The perfect scenario, Polypmon. It's all down to iteration. Trial and error. And if it goes wrong, you simply return to first guesses."

He whirled round, and pointed a finger down at Aardmon. "You! Who is your supposed partner?"

Aardmon allowed herself a smirk. "I don't have one. I'm useless."

"No such thing. If you don't, then we'll just have to pick...you!"

His finger landed on Martin, who was immediately shoved forwards with the aardvark. The Kankomon were on him in an instant, their claws digging into the metal around his shoulders as his D-Psyche screeched in indignation. Martin shook his head. "This isn't going to work. You know we can't-"

"Shush. Have a little faith in yourselves." Oninarimon suddenly burst into laughter, and clapped his hands. "That's how it works, isn't it? Faith! Or is it courage...or maybe friendship."

Martin pressed his lips together. "You have no idea, do you? You're so much worse than any of the others."

He shut his mouth as Oninarimon's claws suddenly curled around his chin, pressing against his flesh.

"How perceptive. Even amongst the wicked and irredeemable down here, there's nobody quite like me."

There was a tittering amongst the Bambolamon, and the fox tilted his head up. "What's so funny?"

"Daddy's a little like you."

The one on the end smiled. "Yes. He's a better artist than you are."

"Shut up!"

"Copycat!"

The fox spirit uncurled a taloned finger, pointing at the giggling trio. "Your _Daddy_ will have to treat me with respect when I'm done. _I_ will be the first Digimon to create art with humanity, and then-"

"Oninarimon!"

There was a burst of sparks, and the fox-spirit turned around, the gaze of his mask resting on Polypmon. The jellyfish was quivering, clearly uncertain of their own words. "This is too much. Yeah, they're our prisoners but...they're not yours. They're not toys."

Oninarimon leered forwards, and Polypmon rose their tentacles in defense.

But then the masked fox paused. He placed a hand on his chin.

"I have nothing but respect for them. But...that's true. They are communal property." He tilted his head backwards. "So are you asking to have a go?"

"What? No!" Polypmon trembled, and their tentacles flailed in all directions. "I didn't-"

They tried to back away, but suddenly became aware of a swarm of Kankomon behind them, who nipped at the ends of their tendrils, forcing them forwards. Oninarimon merely retreated a short way, his arms behind his back. "Maybe you'll have better luck. It's quite simple. Provoke them in any way you choose."

Polypmon looked down at Martin, who had his lips shut tight. The screen on his chest was glowing a very deep purple, and letting off an electronic hum.

"I can't attack them! Not after talking with them."

"You attacked them before, didn't you? When they were escaping."

"That's..."

"What if they attack you?" Oninarimon thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers again. "Or what if I attack you? Would they step in? To save an innocent bystander? Or even a deadly enemy. How _do_ these humans work?"

Polypmon tried to turn again, but a swipe from the wall of Kankomon sent them reeling backwards, terror on their face.

"How did this happen...how did I get myself into this-"

"Polypmon?"

The jellyfish flinched, and turned around, gazing down at the boy before him. Martin gave a small nod.

"I don't mind, you know. It's not personal, is it?" He smiled. "Don't get yourself hurt for my sake."

Beside him, Ursula glanced down at the boy's hand, which was clenched tight, the knuckles almost white. She gritted her teeth, trying to avoid stepping in. Glancing the other way, she noticed something behind the line of Bambolamon. A small orange flame, and a pair of bright, purple eyes, watching every move that was going on.

 _Slash_

Polypmon yelped again as the Kankomon lunged at them, and they slowly floated down to the boy's level.

"What are you people? What business did you ever have here?"

Martin blinked. Several times. He shook his head. "Do what you have to do."

"But...why?"

"Because I'm human. And you hate humans, don't you?"

"But I never knew humans."

"You don't need to. It's who you are."

Polypmon flinched. "Is that all I am?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"I've never been anything else! I can't be anything else!" Polypmon rubbed their tentacles over their head, groaning. "I'm so confused..."

Eleanor took in a breath, and stepped forward, glaring up at the jellyfish. "Listen you floating bag of wet pudding, if this is 'who you are' then why the hell are you taking so long? Some of us have places to be!"

Polypmon jumped, their eyes darting between Martin's serene expression and Eleanor's accusing one. "Do you really think I have a choice?"

"I don't know. Are you being held here against your will?"

"...no...but..."

Now Callum spoke up, pushing his body upwards. "Is it just easier? Or are you scared?"

And Aardmon. "How can they be scared? They're the ones that everyone's afraid of."

Polypmon looked all around as the row of children in front of them all started speaking up at once, their voices getting louder and more accusing. Oninarimon placed his hand on his chin, watching his experiment unfold into madness with great intrigue.

"Are you scared of us?"

"...sh...shut up..."

"Are you scared of them?"

Polypmon quivered, and raised their front two tentacles, the ends sparking. "I said shut up!"

Martin shot a glance left and right. Everybody was looking at him, all as tense as he was. He held his breath.

"What do you want to do, Polypmon?"

" _I'm NOT SCARED!"_ Polypmon cried out, rushing forwards all of a sudden and swinging their tentacles.

" _ **ZapLash!**_ _"_

The arcing bolts of electricity struck Martin straight on the chest. There was a flash. A bang. A vicious screeching.

And Martin's chest opened.

Polypmon barely had time to react before the wave of purple energy struck them, then spread out to everybody around them. It was so intense that the Kankomon dissipated in an instant, fleeing into their rods around Oninarimon's belt. The fox spirit himself was forced back, his mask straining against the light.

"Get offa me!"

One of the Bambolamon suddenly found himself clattering to the ground after a punch from a temporarily more mobile Eleanor, and she grabbed Aardmon and pulled her back away from the fireworks. Ursula and Callum broke free as well, and they all stepped backwards, watching the purple display before them.

Martin was standing now, although he was clearly in something between confusion and distress. Probably due to the great gaping maw in his torso, emitting a bright light as the cogs and cranks shifted around like mechanised teeth. With every movement, he winced, although honestly he felt no discomfort.

And if he was finding the experience surreal, Polypmon was utterly bewildered. They hung in mid-air, held in the centre of a series of threads, gently forming a matrix around them. They struggled, panic in their eyes as they were slowly taken over with white light. But there was no stopping it now.

"Polypmon...Psyche Synchronise!"

With a scraping sound Martin's back arched, the D-Psyche opening fully and exploding with purple energy. It struck the polyhedron around the jellyfish and crystallised it, obscuring the Digimon from view. Only the silhouette was visible, pulsating within the light.

"Evolution Activate!"

The crystal blew apart, but the threads of light remained connected to Polypmon's illuminated form, in a manner not dissimilar to Empermon's first evolution. The jellyfish grew, the gelatinous flesh pulsating with multicoloured lights as they took up the whole volume of the matrix, pressing against the bright fibres. Then it snapped, and disappeared, sending lights into the air around them as a new figure unfurled themselves, floating a couple of metres off the ground.

Half of them was almost humanoid, with two arms made from clusters of tentacles, held in place by pink rings. From their waist down their body gave way to a bulbous dome, which tapered off at the back. Tiny lights flickered along its side as rows of cilia pulsed downwards in waves. There were even more tentacles; the ones at the back thick and muscular, and the ones at the front long, swaying gently and tipped in blue spikes. The figure's head was angular, with four tubular eyes and three head fins that poked off at right-angles to each other. Five more eyes stared out from the dome at their waist, blinking in confusion. The whole creature was practically neon in the dim light, their dark blue body laces with glowing pink and yellow and blue, which waved all around in a beautiful spectral display.

"Manowarmon!"

Martin steadied himself as he felt his D-Psyche closing up, and he backed away, staring up at the half-man-half-jellyfish (jellytaur? Let me trademark that) floating before him. While it was difficult to keep the excitement off his face, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of uncertainty.

Manowarmon raised their hands, staring at them. Their face quivered, scrunching up.

"What...what the hell..."

Martin stepped back as the tentacles began to writhe, swinging back and forth in chaotic fashion as arcs of electricity began to spit outwards in all directions, letting off horrendous squeaks and tearing sounds.

" _What have you done to me!?"_

Martin smiled sheepishly at the eldritch creation in front of him.

"So...this is a bit sudden, but...would you like to be my partner...?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Episode 7: Candle for Company

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 7: Candle for Company**_

* * *

Arcs of lightning traipsed across the glistening floor and the chamber began to fill with a thick haze as Manowarmon spun this way and that, trying to get a hold of their bearings. Martin still stood in front of them, a friendlyl (and, let's face it, overly optimistic) smile on his face.

"So...I know this is a bit rushed, but I wanna get to know you!"

The jellyfish was sadly not particularly open to a bonding session. Beside themselves with confused rage, they thrust one arm out, with Martin ducking just before it connected with his head. The mass of tentacles instead collided with one of the Bambolamon, who knocked into the other two like skittles. They lay in a heap, their eyes rolling in their still-grinning skulls. Martin swallowed, and shimmied backwards, clasping his hands.

"Okay...I still think we can make this work."

"Wonderful! Astounding!"

Manowarmon turned to see Oninarimon clapping his hands and hopping from foot to foot, letting out uncharacteristic giggles from beneath his mask.

"It worked! It worked! Albeit slightly differently to what I expected, but still..."

"This was your fault!" Manowarmon floated above their companion and glared downwards, their lower half still rocking back and forth. "You were pushing me, and I got confused and...now look..."

A couple of bolts of electricity struck the ground at Oninarimon's feet, and the fox spirit yelped as lightning coursed over his feet. He stepped backwards, his enthusiasm waning just a smidgen as he raised his hands. "Okay, so...no need to panic-"

"I'm not... _panicking!"_

Manowarmon's body reared up all of a sudden, as little balls of purple electricity formed inside their rightmost arm. They brought their palm up, and screeched.

Martin watched all this in fascinated horror, when he felt a tap on his arm. Aardmon pointed over her shoulder. "Come on! While they're still figuring things out..."

Martin shook his head. "But I-"

 _"YOU! You did this to me!"_

There was a bang as Manowarmon slammed into a wall, before turning on Martin, anger and confusion and terror flashing across their face and most of their body in a brilliant display. They held out their palm, the purple light growing more intense.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

A stream of purple orbs flew from their arm, but the force spun Manowarmon around again. Out of control, the pellets flew wide, some striking the ceiling and some the walls. And Oninarimon noticed, slightly too late, that a couple were headed straight towards his face.

"Oh dear..."

The orbs impacted, and burst in an explosion of spidery bolts. Oninarimon was lifted off the ground by the force of the attack, his body spasming in mid-air, before he fell backwards, his clothes severely singed and his mask staring blankly upwards in a goofy fashion.

Manowarmon held their hands to their topmost face. "Oh god...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that..."

Without warning, one of their arms exploded again, sending more orbs flying off to one side and illuminating the hallway with a brilliant red. The excitement was far too much for the structure of the cage, which finally came crashing down with an immense clang, one of the panels breaking off. Martin stared at the chaos around him, when Ursula snapped him out of it.

"This way! The wall's open!"

The boy turned and saw the others making their move; Ursula was standing by the exit they'd seen before. Just inside he could make out the tiny flickering light of Hinkymon's head. They had a way out.

Aardmon grabbed his hand. "Quickly, before the others come-"

"Wait!" Martin pulled his hand back and turned, looking up at the panicking jellyfish. "I can't just leave them!"

"You've done enough. They're dangerous now."

"But I thought I could only evolve my partner..." Martin shook his head, standing his ground. "They need to come with us!"

Aardmon bit her lip. "They're a creature from the Dark Area!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"They're bad!"

"They didn't want to hit me in the first place! I made them do it!" Martin reached forwards and grabbed Aardmon by the scruff of the neck. " _That was the whole plan, wasn't it?"_

 _"Yes it was!"_ Aardmon pushed Martin away. "Why are you yelling at _me_ then?"

 _"I don't know! This is all very confusing!"_

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_

The loud, booming voice stopped everyone in their tracks, and they turned towards the corridor, where Krampusmon stood, stunned into silence. The old demon looked up at Manowarmon. Then down at Oninarimon, and the three Bambolamon. Then over at the children. His face twisted into a horrendous snarl.

 _"You bastards!"_

Manowarmon yelped, and waved their arms back and forth, their bottom half quivering. "It's not what it looks like! I promise! Oh god, I'm sorry-"

Their arm burst open again, sending a spray of static orbs at the demon man, which collided with his torso in a shower of sparks. There was a grunt of pain, and the old Digimon stumbled backwards. Manowarmon's garbled, making a sound like a rusty door.

"...I didn't mean to do that either..."

All explanation was over in a second, as the old demon shook away the sparks. With fury in his eyes, he took a couple of strides forwards and raised his cane above his head.

" _ **Slay Bell!**_ _"_

The stick collided with the floor with an incredible noise like a vast gong, deafening everybody in the chamber and stunning them momentarily. The bell vibrated further, splitting the rock open and causing a web of black wood shot out from the ground, crashing into Manowarmon like a fist from hell.

The impact sent the jellyfish spinning wildly in the air, shedding data all around them like a fleshy Catherine wheel. As Polypmon, they finally came to a stop next to Martin, where they rolled slowly over themselves in mid-air, prone and catatonic. Martin and Aardmon just gawped.

"That was one hit..."

The black wood retracted quickly, vanishing back into Krampusmon's cane. Fuming, he began to march forwards, his eyes ablaze and his beard letting off sparks.

"You bastards...are going to _pay_...when I get my hands on yo-"

 _CRACK_

" _GEEZ!"_

The demon man's foot skidded sideways all of a sudden, and his spine arched backwards with a horrific noise, sending him crashing to the ground. From his crooked position, he whimpered in pain. " _Owwwww..."_

Mere metres away, Martin felt his whole body shudder, and he put a hand to his head. "I can't take much more of this."

 _"Oi, cloth-ears!"_

The boy turned, only to see that everybody else had in fact carried on without him. Only Eleanor stood at the entrance to the catacombs, beckoning wildly.

 _"Grab the jelly and leg it!"_

Martin shook his head, grasped the rotating ball of gel beside him by the rearmost tentacles, and hurried to the cave entrance. He could hear Krampusmon groaning behind him, but he didn't dare look back.

 _"Cowards! Heathens! You...you...damn you and your...energy...and good skin...crap...ow..."_

By the time Krampusmon had forced his spine back into position, the children were gone. Only a sea of destruction remained around him.

"It has been _far_ too long since I've done that..."

He let out a wheezing breath, and allowed himself to rest on his cane for a couple of seconds. There was a muttering beside him, and he looked down at Oninarimon, who was sat up, swaying visibly.

"That was...a very...unsuccessful experiment..."

Krampusmon sighed. "I could have warned you it would go wrong. We have the worst luck when it comes to humans." The goat man narrowed his eyes. "But I'm not letting them get away with that. Forcibly evolving a member of the Dark Area, tainting them with their _filth_ ; that is just an _insult._ I _won't_ allow it! _"_

He crouched down and pulled the fox spirit to his feet, staring at the dark hole in the wall. His eyes darted back and forth, and very slowly the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a deliciously devious fashion.

"It's been too long. I think it's time we rounded up the others. I think it's time for a _hunt."_

He grinned at Oninarimon beside him, but his smile faded when he saw that he was getting no reaction. The fox spirit laughed in a dazed fashion. "All I can see is bubbles..."

Krampusmon ran his fingers down his face.

"Damned kids..."

* * *

The escaping children could hear the ominous rumbles from above as they descended deeper and deeper, losing the light. Pretty soon it was black all around, save for Polypmon's bioluminescent glow and the flickering flame on Hinkymon's head, still leading the way. Although before too long even that vanished in the blackness. The imp was gone again.

When it became clear that nobody was coming after them imminently, they slowed to a walking pace, trying to catch their breath from the exhilaration. Callum and Empermon took the opportunity to drop to the back of the group, where Martin was wheezing along, still holding Polypmon by the tentacles like some demented balloon.

"Well done."

"Thanks."

"You okay? That looked pretty...intense."

Martin gave a flat smile, and glanced behind him.

"My hand's numb."

Empermon clasped his claws together. "You know...you could always leave them behind. Just saying."

"Empermon!" Callum nudged his partner on the shoulder, looking offended. "They're one of us now. That's Martin's partner you're talking about."

"Would this be the self-proclaimed Dark Area resident who _literally_ just attacked us?"

"Minor setbacks. You just need to believe. Come on; we've found two partners already!"

"And look how well it's going so far..."

"Guys?" Martin sighed, and stopped for a moment. "Hang on, I need to change things around a bit."

He pulled the unconscious jellyfish forwards, and placed their entire squishy body under his other arm, gently squeezing the gelatinous ball and silently wondering whether this really was his life now. He looked at his other hand, and winced, just able to make out the several red streaks across his palm. He shook his hand, and carried walking. Empermon just stared up at him.

"You do seem to have picked a partner who's bad for you."

"Come on. It's not their fault." Martin looked down at the serene face of the invertebrate under his arm, and allowed himself a little smile. "Technically, they did help us out there."

"But they're-"

"I know. You've said. Both you and Aardmon." The boy's voice took on a bit of an edge, shutting the penguin up temporarily. "I still don't know what the deal is with the Dark Area. Yeah, sure, some of those guys look like arseholes. But if this whole messed up situation means that Polypmon's my partner, then it's up to me to make that work."

Callum blinked. "By kidnapping them?"

"I panicked."

"Uh-oh..."

The head of the group stopped suddenly, and the rest of them barrelled up behind her like a concertina, with Martin very nearly bowling the whole lot over. After a few muffled apologies, they all clustered around Aardmon, who was looking in several directions with a perplexed expression. She turned back, holding a hand to her chest.

"So did anyone see which way Hinkymon went?"

Nobody had. In fairness, it was rather dark, though there was now some light. They appeared to be in a large cavern, seemingly made out of the same crystalline material as the hellish hall above. But with no candles or lanterns dotted around the place, the true extent of the environment finally had a chance to shine. Quite literally. Deep within the flint walls there were arcs of flowing orange, like flames trapped behind glass. They swirled this way and that, occasionally splitting apart, then colliding again with muffled dazzling explosions. The whole cavern shone with deep reds and bright yellows; it was all really rather beautiful to behold.

Although beautiful was less than helpful in the current situation, as Eleanor helpfully pointed out.

"So...where the fuck is the exit?"

Again, nobody really knew. And the eerily beautiful surroundings did little to dissuade the fact that there was a mob of archnemeses lying in wait above them; a group of archnemeses who, they were willing to bet, were going to be pretty pissed off.

They were still very much trapped.

* * *

As Echidnamon was busy finding out at the moment, there was nothing quite like having a babbling fox spirit thrown at your (non-existent) feet in order to grab your attention.

Everybody gathered around, intrigued by Krampusmon's sudden dramatic entrance and his subsequent display of the comatose minion. Previously the smug spirit had carried himself with more grace and dignity than even some of the archdemons themselves, but now he just lay on his back, twitching slightly and muttering something about being the greatest artist in the Digital World, and how he would show that stupid Inarimon, and yet more indecipherable garbage.

Krampusmon, thankfully, didn't dwell on his colleague's condition any further, save for using him as an example.

"They've escaped."

Buermon hissed, and wheeled himself around to everybody in turn. "I _told_ you this would happen. Didn't I _tell_ you this would happen?"

Echidnamon didn't answer. She bent over, peering down at the shuddering Oninarimon, who now seemed to have switched to the 'delirious' stage of 'being struck by a manic jellyfish' syndrome. She frowned. "The humans can do all this?"

Krampusmon grimaced. "Not on their own. They stole Polypmon and forced them to evolve, turning them mad."

"Polypmon?"

Krampusmon rolled his eyes. "The floating jelly? One of your spawn, I believe?"

Echidnamon frowned even harder for a minute, before planting a fist in her palm. "Oh right. That guy. The spineless one."

( _Ba-dum TSH)_

The naga heard a snickering behind her as all four of the demon ponies crowded around, licking their chops.

"So they're dangerous. They need punishing."

"And the fox is useless, and also needs punishing."

"We'll do it!"

"Yay!"

"I'll say," said Fantocciomon, as he cradled the prone and scorched bodies of three Bambolamon in his spindly arms. "They've damaged my children. No respect, these creatures. No respect whatsoever. I am beginning to lose my _patience._ "

His last word was punctuated with a full body spasm, which rattled the Bambolamon in his arms and caused them all to flinch. He immediately withdrew, stroking the nearest shivering doll on the forehead and carefully placing him back on his own body.

Echidnamon rolled her eyes, before settling them on Krampusmon before her. The goat demon stood relatively still, swaying slightly and rocking his cane back and forth. Worryingly, he was smiling. Echidnamon grimaced.

"What are you thinking?"

"Only for my own satisfaction, dearest Echidnamon-"

"Don't patronise me."

Krampusmon stroked his beard. "I was just thinking...how long has it been since we've been on a proper hunt?"

Echidnamon was about to blow him off, but she stopped herself. Raising a hand, she shushed all of the squabbling behind her, sliding slightly forwards. "I don't think I know what you mean..."

Krampusmon chuckled. "A hunt. A pursuit. A group of us gathering together to bring down the human scum. Maybe even a little competition with it. Which of us can kill them first."

Echidnamon raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds...a little mundane..."

Krampusmon stroked his beard. "We could always up the stakes if we are so inclined. Perhaps whoever can collect the most of their bones. Or maybe skin them and use them to decorate the walls here. It might add a little cheer to the old place."

Fantocciomon raised a hand. "I'm for it!"

 _"The Battle For Life Is Futile Against The Dark Matter Embrace."_

The puppetmaster twisted his head around ninety degrees, "Annihilamon, do you want to wreck some humans or not?"

 _"..."_

The nihilistic void neglected to answer, although the four hell horses were more than happy to whinny their approval. Only Buermon was hesitant, pawing the ground. "I don't like it."

Fantocciomon scuttled forwards and nudged him. "That's because you have no sense of fun."

"Rather, I have a sense of survival. The children have gone now; can't we just let them be? I can think of far more useful targets we could-"

"Oh, go chew on some rocks, you coward." Krampusmon pushed his birch cane forwards as he stared up at Echidnamon.

"We've been stuck here for so long. The children already have a head-start; this would be the perfect challenge. And a chance to get back at them, as well as the traitor Polypmon."

Echidnamon raised an eyebrow. "Traitor of what? We never had an end-goal, you know. Just...just..." She paused, and stared down at her own palms, the red eyes embedded within staring back at her.

"I guess we haven't done a single thing since we got out..."

Krampusmon shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I'm going regardless. But you know, it would be far more fun as a troupe." He turned, sending a grin back at the other archfiends. "Only if you're interested though..."

He set back off down the corridor, with Fantocciomon, the ponies and Annihilamon all following after him. Echidnamon held back, staring down at the juddering body of Oninarimon beneath her.

"...perhaps it would do me good?"

Buermon rolled up to her. "Ignore them. We have better things to worry about."

"Do we?"

The furry demon faltered, spinning on the spot. "...I guess not..."

Echidnamon ran a hand down her neck, sharing a look with her companion. "We've been stuck in the same place for so long. Maybe...maybe it is time to let loose. Just a little." She raised a hand, her nails glinting purple in the dim light.

"It's been so long since I've actually cut loose."

She slithered off after the others. Buermon stared for a second, before glancing down at Oninarimon.

"You've got it easy, buddy. Nobody expected anything from you anyway."

 _Grrrrrr_

Buermon jumped, and glanced upwards. From his vantage point in the black void above, Cruachmon was watching their every move, and the vast aerial totem was vibrating, increasing the flow of blood from his jaws and splashing the lion demon. Buermon scuttled back, and gave several short curtseys.

"Sorry, so sorry...no offense, your utter tyranny..."

Buermon stepped backwards, keeping both eyes on Cruachmon. The vast being trembled again, shaking the whole chamber. Then the eyes shut tightly again, and the caverns were filled with his rumbles of deep sleep yet again. Buermon watched him for a few minutes, barely daring to breathe.

When he was sure all was okay, he rolled forwards after Echidnamon, tying off the tail end of _the hunt_ , as Krampusmon had put it.

All the while he had the nagging feeling that this was just going to end up as one more big embarrassment.

* * *

Unaware of the sinister machinations above, the humans caught their breath as they tried to figure out which way to go (not under any scientific scrutiny, but more a combination of pointing in a random direction and exclaiming 'that seems like a good idea'"

As can be expected, this was a less-than-effective way of getting things moving.

Ursula was slumped on the ground some way away from the main group, trying to adjust herself so that the metal spine she'd been laden with _wasn't_ constantly digging into her, and failing miserably. She grunted, and muttered to herself in her mother tongue.

" _Why do I always get the worst deal?"_

A pair of feet appeared in front of her, and she looked up, biting her lip as she did so. Lorelie knelt down and typed away at her keypad, pausing occasionally as she tried to find the right words.

" _You ok? 0.0"_

It wasn't exactly sophisticated or particularly comforting, but it was something. Ursula raised her eyebrows. "I've been better. At least we've made it away from one prison. Small victories seem to be the best solution." She exhaled deeply. "I wish we still had a guide."

Lorelie flopped down next to her, her own D-Psyche knocking against the rock wall. She let off a bunch of static, and remained still for a little while, before typing again.

 _"I don't really know where we are. Did someone else evolve?"_

"Martin has persuaded the jellyfish to join us."

" _That's good."_

Ursula pulled a face. "I lied. The jellyfish is a hostage."

 _":I"_

"They haven't woken up yet."

 _"8I"_

Ursula gave a small smirk, and clasped her hands. "It will work out. I was hoping that Hinkymon would hang around, but he seems to have his own things to do. And at the very least we have somebody to work with us. Aside from the penguin." Ursula bowed her head. "We are getting there. I don't know where _there_ is, but we are getting there."

Lorelie hung her head, the D-Psyche letting off small beeps. She poked at the keyboard on her PDA, and held it out, not even turning her head.

 _"No thanks to me."_

Ursula shook her head. "You know it isn't your fault, don't you..."

There was a small nod. Ursula smiled reassuringly, although that didn't last for long. "I have hardly been very helpful either."

 _"You helped me."_

"...you're worth helping." Ursula pressed her lips together, racking her brain for responses. "I don't want to be here. I wish it had been anybody else. I am not the right person to be saving the world."

 _"You're doing as well as everyone else. Except me."  
_

"Hey..." Ursula placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, looking sideways at her screen.

"You're a tamer as well. You have it twice as hard and you're still going. That's good. That means a lot." The tall girl smiled. "You're determined. Find the right partner and you'll be the one leading us into battle."

Lorelie's shoulders shook slightly, as if she was laughing beneath her silent mask. She tapped at the device again.

 _"What can I offer? We already have a penguin and a jellyfish. That'll do, won't it? ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯"_

"Correct."

Ursula squinted in the gloom at the commotion going on ahead of her, and she pursed her lips.

"Speak of the devil..."

" _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?"_

The two girls watched, a bit concerned but mainly amused, as the now-awake Polypmon flitted back and forth, babbling nonsensical threats, before rushing towards Martin and wrapping their tentacles around his head like a fishing net. Martin raised a finger, staring straight ahead with a very tired expression on the visible part of his face.

"You know, I was wondering whether you were going to react like this."

 _"What did you do to me?"_

The boy spat stray tentacles from his mouth, and looked upwards. "Can I just point out that you are, in fact, back to normal?"

"You forced me to evolve!" Polypmon shuddered, and pulled their tentacles in a little tighter. "Do you have any idea how _weird_ that feels?"

Empermon raised a hand. "Actually, I do. It feels quite nice after a while."

"I don't care how it feels! I panicked! You made me evolve and I lost my bearings and I attacked Oninarimon and Krampusmon and-"

The jellyfish froze, their eyes twitching and their tentacles suddenly going as stiff as boards.

" _Oh my days, I attacked Krampusmon. He's going to be pissed."_

Martin raised his hand again. "Can I just point out, again, that I will not be as pissed as he is and actually it would be really nice if you could help us out?" The boy smiled. "Please?"

"Oh no. No, no no no, definitely no. You're coming back with me to the main chamber. The others will...they will..."

Polypmon trailed off, and they slowly unravelled themselves from the boy, their tentacles trembling as they let off little manic sobs.

" _...my life is over...it's done...there's nothing I can do anymore..."_

As they hovered in a spot, Martin gingerly shuffled forwards, holding out a hand.

"Would you like a hug?"

 _"Go away!"_

"Alright." Martin ran his hand over the back of his head. "Honestly...I panicked too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into our fight."

Polypmon sniffed, and turned around, their eyes scanning Martin all over. They cocked their head, curiosity overtaking their misery.

"What _are_ you people doing here, anyway?"

There was a scoffing sound from nearby as Eleanor folded her arms. "I thought we'd gone through this?"

"Eleanor, please..."

The girl sniffed, and walked away, leaving Martin alone with the jellyfish. They walked over to one corner, out of earshot of anybody else. Polypmon tangled their front tentacles together, trying their best to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"Well? Is it a good reason?"

"Kind of. Not really." Martin leant back against a wall, running his hand over the screen on his chest. "Our world's in trouble, just as yours is. We're here to try and set things right. The Digital World sent out for humans like normal, but the Funnyman screwed it up."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Martin looked up at the jellyfish, who wore a curious expression. Not particularly angry, but expectant.

"I don't know how it works. I think you're meant to be my partner, but...yeah. It's confusing at the minute. The D-Psyche seemed to think so."

"I figured that much." Polypmon twisted, clearly uncomfortable. "I heard things in the Dark Area...a few snippets here and there about old partners of humans. I always wondered how it worked. I guess I don't have a choice in this, do I..."

"Of course you do." Martin clenched a fist. "I wanna keep fighting. I...no, we all came here to set things right. But we're the ones who chose to do it. Even if the Digital World chose you, I don't wanna force you. I promise."

Polypmon steeled themselves. "How can I trust you after what just happened?"

"...you can't. Sorry."

The boy ran a hand beneath his hat, his eyes off to the side. "I want to be a hero; who doesn't in some way? But look at me. I'm not exactly cut out for it. Then you came along and you were interested and...I guess I thought that I finally had a chance. If Callum could do it, then so could I. So...I jumped on you."

He bowed his head. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. If you want, you can...go back to the others. You seemed happy with them."

Polypmon turned. Then paused. Hovered a few steps, as the lights along their frill blinked and flickered. Then they raised their tentacles to their head, shaking angrily.

"Nyaaaah! I'm so confused! So flipping frazzled! How did my life come to this..."

They paused, looking forwards. "What was my life to begin with? Am I supposed to be a bad guy or the good guy or just...gosh darn you, Yggdrasil, what do you want from me?"

They went limp, descending to just above the floor. Martin gently knelt down (slowly) and placed a hand on their dome.

"If it helps, I feel the same way." He sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to say yes. But I also want to run away. And I want to punch you all in the face and drag you back. But I don't know what I want to do more. I just...don't know..."

They waited for a minute. Then they turned back to Martin, staring into his eyes with their glowing pink ones.

"Can I take you hostage?"

Martin blinked.

"Just while I think about it. It helps if I have something to motivate me. And...well, you did kidnap me first so..." They pressed the tips of their tentacles together, pouting a little. "Please?"

"I don't really think that's the kind of thing you're supposed to ask me..."

"Oh. Hmm. I guess not." Polypmon reached out and coiled a couple of tentacles around Martin's right shoulder. "I'm taking you hostage, just for your information."

A slightly exasperated expression flashed over Martin's face, just for a second. Then he shrugged. "You know what, that's fair. I can't complain."

"Yay!"

"Can I just ask that you don't squeeze too tightly?" Martin held up his palm, hearing the jellyfish wince. "You aren't exactly the safest partner...Digimon to touch."

"I'll keep it in mind." Polypmon smiled, before shaking their head and securing themselves around his arm. "Don't trick me again. And don't run away."

"I couldn't if I tried. Have you seen me run? I look like a spacehopper on rollerskates."

"What's a spacehopper?"

"For crying out loud..."

Across the cavern, Callum watched as the boy and his jellyfish squabbled together, and smiled to himself.

"It's a beautiful thing, isn't it? True friendship blossoming between two strangers."

Aardmon shuffled up next to him and humphed loudly and deliberately. "It's not what I had in mind."

"Did you have anything else in mind?"

Aardmon sighed. "I wouldn't expect you guys to know. The Dark Area is an interesting place full of interesting people. I certainly don't know of another resident who's bonded with a partner."

Callum placed his free hand in his pocket. "Well maybe this is the time when we transcend boundaries in partnerships."

Aardmon muttered to herself. "Of all the times to be experimental..."

"What was that?"

"I'm just saying, it's worth being careful. This isn't like you and Empermon, this is-"

"Completely fucking normal, from what I can see."

Callum and Aardmon turned and jumped, seeing Eleanor standing behind them. The girl glared down at Aardmon. "You may be our guide but I don't particularly like the way you've been talking."

"Me?" Aardmon stammered, rubbing her paws together. "I just didn't...it's just not what I expected or...what I expected. That's all. I want Martin to be safe – you all to be safe."

"Martin's a big boy. He can deal with it. If he wants his partner to be an eldritch abomination then maybe that's his choice and you should fucking let him and not judge him every other sentence."

Aardmon shut her mouth, and brought her arms together.

"...sorry..."

"Yeah, well..." Eleanor scratched behind her head. "I know – alright, I don't know – but I can make a really good fucking guess what your problem is. We're already in a messed-up situation, and if Martin's able to see through it all and see his way through _your_ prejudices, all the better for him."

She stared down at Aardmon, who didn't respond, her ears drooping. With no answer, she shuffled away, looking down at the ground. Callum raised his eyebrows.

"That was deftly handled."

"Bite me."

"I'm serious!" Callum smiled at the girl next to him. "If we have a chance to get another partner, we should take it. We're on our way, Eleanor. We're getting stronger."

"Callum, we have two of them. I think we're a teensy bit behind."

The boy raised his arms. "Can't I be hopeful? We'll never get anywhere if we don't believe we can do it."

"Look, I'm..." She sighed. "Okay, fine, yeah, Martin's doing well. Fuck, I hate to admit it but you're doing well as well."

"Aren't we all?"

"Callum-"

"Can't we just appreciate that?" Callum smiled. "We're doing alright. We've made a couple of mistakes, but we're getting through them. Trust me, it's all gonna work out fine."

Eleanor's shoulders slumped, and she stared at the boy before her. A few seconds passed, and neither of them spoke. Eleanor looked away.

"You still don't get anything, do you..."

She sniffed, and walked away before Callum could respond. She stopped just a few metres away, and turned back.

"If you are gonna lead us, be careful. Don't get cocky."

She paused.

"Please."

She walked away, leaving Callum in the gloom. There was a paddling beside him as Empermon waddled up, tapping his shoulder with his instrument.

"You don't half get into spats with that girl, do you..."

Callum looked down at his partner. "I don't get _that_ cocky, do I...?"

Empermon pursed his beak shut, and made a noise somewhat resembling a why-would-you-bring-that-up-now-don't-pick-on-me-like-this noise.

"Eeeeeeaaaaa...sure. Not at all. A bit. Nothing horrible."

Callum furrowed his brow.

"Thanks a bunch."

The boy stuck his hand in his pocket and looked around. "Hey...is it just me or...is it getting a bit lighter in here?"

Indeed it was; the shimmering flares within the crystal walls seemed to be growing in brightness, forming a dazzling display on the ceiling. Then they were no longer within the walls, but dotted around the edges of the cavern; blues and whites and reds and oranges, all dancing in the darkness. The children gathered a little further together. Had they been discovered? Had the creatures from the Dark Area found them already?

Hinkymon sniggered, and wiggled his toes. "They're not good at hiding, are they?"

The group jumped as one, and several of them swung around throwing wild defensive stances at the imp. Ursula was nearest, and having no wild defensive stance to adopt she satisfied herself with cursing and falling flat on her backside.

"Will you _please stop doing that?"_

"Doing what, Miss?"

"Sneaking up on us!"

Hinkymon smirked, his broad nose creasing as he did so. "Not my fault. I have a light on my head."

"Well you're incredibly good at it regardless." Ursula grumbled, leaning on Callum as she pulled herself to her feet. "What are you doing here? Are you just trying to annoy everyone?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Ursula's face fell. "Is that it?"

"You all annoy well." Hinkymon pointed at Polypmon, and whistled through his teeth. "'Specially them. They're good. They get all jittery."

Polypmon swelled, and momentarily ignored their grip on Martin's shoulder. " _I do not get jittery!"_

Ursula raised a hand. "I will deal with this, Polypmon. You stick to holding Martin hostage."

The jellyfish huffed, and reattached themselves to Martin, all the while squinting at Hinkymon and curling their dome up like a vulture. A very flat, squishy vulture.

Ursula sighed, and looked down at the imp. "Are you actually here to help us?"

"Maybe."

Beat.

"Do you believe that if you said yes it would make you a lesser Digimon?"

"Maybe."

"Will you allow me to _assume_ that you are here to help?"

Hinkymon grinned a toothy grin.

"Fine. Okay. We're getting somewhere." Ursula turned around, looked at the Digimon standing all around the cavern; big and small, tall and squat, goblins and porcupines and moles and dragons and all sorts of weird and wonderful creatures, subterranean or otherwise. "Are these all your family or something?"

Callum squatted as he stared at a Bukamon at his feet, pulling a face. "Is it me or do some of them look familiar?"

The Bukamon scrunched his face up.

 _"MUUUUUUUM!"_

Callum squeezed his eyes shut as he became very aware of a large, moustachioed yeti stomping up behind him, cracking her knuckles one by one.

 _"What did I tell you about leaving my kids alone?"_

Callum squeaked and hopped away on one leg, as Aardmon and Empermon stepped between him and the big fluffy angry parent.

"Look, we're sorry, we're just passing through, nothing to see here."

Mojyamon narrowed her eyes. "You said that last time."

"We did, didn't we..." Callum's puzzlement overcame his survival instincts, and he pointed at the angry sphere of white fur. "Weren't you in the flying city? I did kinda save it by the way so...are we even?"

 _Grrrr_

The boy suddenly found himself being pushed away as Mojyamon scooped up her toddler and stomped very quickly away from the humans. Aardmon scratched the back of her head. "That is a good point; either you have very bad luck when it comes to parents, or something's amiss."

Ursula turned to Hinkymon. "You didn't happen to see a big floating city anywhere around here, did you?"

Hinkymon drew a blank. He turned to Lorelie, who was prodding away thoughtfully at her PDA.

 _"Maybe these are the guys who fell off?"_

Ursula folded her arms. "How did they end up underground then?"

 _"The same way we did, probably."_

"And yet we are the ones who get tied up by demons and angry jellyfish? Seems like bias to me."

 _"¬_¬"_

Lorelie ran a finger around the rim of her screen, and was about to type again, when said screen lit up and her whole head began to vibrate with utmost urgency.

 _B-ding!_

 _"You've got mail!"_

Lorelie sighed, and sat down on the floor in an exasperated manner. _"Guys, you have a message."_

She crossed her legs and straightened up, as the humans gathered round, kneeling next to her. Hinkymon tilted his head, blinking, before staring at Aardmon and Empermon, who both shrugged in unison. Polypmon was slightly more vocal.

" _Oh my Yggdrasil what is that?"_

Martin pursed his lips, listening to the mess of static that came through from the girl's head.

"That, dear captor, would be the marvel that is subterranean phone reception."

Lorelie turned slightly towards him, and whacked her D-Psyche on the side, muting half the interference. Polypmon sucked air in through their gums.

"Humans have the weirdest anatomy."

" _...anything...hello? Are you there?"_

Callum smiled. "Keble? That you?"

" _Oh thank god. Are you all okay in there? Did you manage to get out okay?"_

The kids looked amongst one another, then up at Polypmon. The jellyfish merely looked puzzled.

"Am I supposed to do something?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Well, you _are_ supposed to be threatening us."

"Erm..."

" _Who is that? You kids in trouble?"_

Callum exhaled loudly, and leaned into the speaker. "If I said that we're fine and nothing's wrong at all, would you believe us?"

Pause.

" _No."_

"Okay, but it would be more helpful if you did believe it for the moment and we could actually get something done"

Another pause. Also no answer this time, so Callum tried again. "Ignore all that. Do you know where we are?"

" _You're right next to the...Dark Area, is it? I'd get out of there; it doesn't sound like a nice place."_

Lorelie let off an angry little burst of static, and Ursula leaned in. "That is in progress. We'd appreciate any help though.

 _"That we can actually do!"_

"Awesome! Where do we go?"

There was a muffled muttering on the other end of the line, which went on for a little bit longer than was particularly helpful. Callum winced as he heard Keble raise his voice a couple of times, before coming back on the line.

 _"That's also in progress..."_

"Great."

 _"If we've got it right, we know where you are; all around you there's a bunch of tunnels that lead to other areas of the world. It's a bit like Swiss cheese in there at the moment. So you need to be careful where you step or you might end up somewhere completely different."_

Martin looked up. "That does explain how we got here. And how everyone else ended up here as well. The void beneath the city must have been one of these wormholes."

 _"Exactly. And we think there's one of these holes which will take you almost straight to the core of the Digital World. Not...completely, but far closer than you are at the moment."  
_

"That's something." Ursula narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess; you don't know where it is."

 _"As I said; it's in progress."_ Keble sighed. _"Even when we find it, there's a good chance you're gonna have to dig for it. And right now I've been told it's a case of checking the pointer of every glitch in the Digital World close to you till we find the right wormhole."_

Eleanor sniffed. "Wonderful. More waiting around."

 _"You're not in a massive hurry, are you?"_

The girl didn't answer. She slowly looked up at Polypmon again, who was hovering meekly above Martin's shoulder. The jellyfish twisted the ends of their front tentacles together, looking left and right.

"We...might be..."

* * *

"I forgot they were quite that small."

Fantocciomon hummed in a curious manner as he ran a spiky finger around the edge of the hole, chipping the rock as he did so. In truth, it was a bit of a squeeze getting all of them inside this bit of the hallway, with Buermon and Fantocciomon taking up most of the room.

(Annihilamon had rescinded to shrinking himself to about human size, enabling him to spout blasphemes against life with plenty of room to go around.)

Echidnamon heaved herself forwards and peered through the crack, her eyes darting back and forth. Buermon hovered just behind her, a look of worry on his face.

"My lady?"

"Don't call me that."

"Echidnamon. How far away do you think they're going to be by now?"

There was an excited whinnying nearby as Podargosmon, Deinosmon, Lamponmon and Xanthosmon bounced around on their pointed hooves, singing terrible songs amongst themselves. "We're go-nna get them, we're go-nna chew them, we're go-nna swallow them, we're gon-"

"God, _shut up!_ " yelled Krampusmon, and he swung his birch staff in a futile effort as the ponies leapt away, hissing and sticking their tongues out.

Fantocciomon smirked, stroking his back as more and more of Bambolamon wriggled out of the woodwork of his spine, lining up in an adorable little formation in front of him. "Honestly, some people just take things way too far, don't they?"

Buermon rolled his eyes and leaned a little further towards Echidnamon, whispering in her ear. "We could just leave them. They'll listen to you...well, a couple of them will listen to you. It's your call."

Echidnamon's head fell forwards, and Buermon heard her sigh loudly. When she looked up, her expression was different. Not enthused, or even particularly determined, but resolved. Like she had something to prove to herself.

"What are we doing here, Buermon?"

The great lion-spider-demon shrugged (which was an odd sight).

"Surviving? Living free from the Dark Area? Isn't that enough for the time being?"

"Maybe for you. But surviving is a complete waste of time. And the world up above is already in ruins." Echidnamon pulled herself back, and ran her bejewelled fingers over the bracelets on her arms. "I know enough about humans to know that they're dangerous. We don't _have_ to do anything with them. But look at me; I'm a titan of dread. A scourge of worlds. I spawned a thousand monsters and laughed as my children purged life from great swathes of the world, countless years ago. And if I can't get a kick out of hunting some humans, then there's really no hope left for me."

Buermon stepped back, clenching three fists. "You're gonna be disappointed."

"Well, we can but try." Echidnamon pointed downwards. "Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

Buermon shivered. "I have resolve as well. I want nothing to do with them."

"Well at the very least could you open the door?"

Buermon puffed out his cheeks, but he complied. The walls began to shiver as the great demon lay backwards, clasping the solid rock of the ground beneath him with each of his five claws. He closed his eyes, and his muscles flexed. Krampusmon held onto one of the ponies, and they clamped onto each other. The Bambolamon locked arms. Echidnamon just steeled herself.

" **Chthonic Vortex!** "

There was a deep rumbling, the sound of a thousand splinters, and then with a deep, crimson glow as the energy within began to break free, the very earth began to fracture...

* * *

The rumbling earth penetrated the depths of the catacombs in seconds, and the rock wrenched sideways. All the lights vanished at once as refugees from all over the world scurried away, holding their dear ones tight in an attempt to ride out the storm.

Some weren't so lucky; pulled apart from the others and lost in the raging rock, or falling even further into the bowels of the earth

(Which must have been a shitty day for some of them, for whom this was the _second_ time they'd plummeted to their doom).

A tear broke through the centre of the cavern, and vents of orange flame burst out, followed by spikes of rock and a series of screams. The tamers clung onto whoever they could as the world twisted around them, sucked towards the epicentre of the already labyrinthine tunnels.

Then the spinning stopped, and the earth ground to a halt. One by one the children unfurled themselves, looking up at the fractured stone above. Polypmon, wrapped tightly around Martin's arm, let out a whimper.

"They've started..."

Martin looked down at the jellyfish, who was quivering even more than before. "They're hunting you. And that means they're hunting me. Oh no..."

Hinkymon bit his lip, looking around. "The rock's all changed now. S'gonna be fun trying to find the exit."

"We didn't even know where we were going in the first place!" yelled Eleanor, steadying herself against one wall. "What are we supposed to do now?"

There was a savage roar that permeated the catacombs, followed by the sounds of hundreds of tiny footsteps. Far away. Muffled. But definitely getting louder.

Polypmon squeaked. " _You should definitely run."_

Callum stepped backwards, his fingers clutching against the fractured wall. "Aardmon, I know this isn't your thing but we could really use your sense of direction right about now."

Silence.

"...Aardmon?"

Callum turned. So did everyone else. But it didn't change anything. Aardmon was missing.

And she wasn't the only one.

Ursula held her teeth together, looking back and forth, nearly falling over as she did so.

"Where the hell is Lorelie?"

Martin reached out, running a finger over the break in the rock, jutting outwards. He turned to the tall girl, noting the fear in her eyes.

"The ground seems to have been twisted all one way. If they're...wherever they are, they should be somewhere in that direction."

He pointed directly at a wall which really didn't help with any direction. He slowly turned, picking one direction through the tunnels, but as if by magic it seemed to roar back at him, the bloodlust of the demons above already reaching this deep.

Eleanor clenched her fists. "We don't have a choice either way."

"I'm going."

A hand came out and stopped Eleanor in her tracks, and she looked up at Ursula. "Think about this-"

Ursula did for about a split second. Then she marched forwards again, heading into the darkness.

"I'm going to find her."

Martin stepped forwards, holding out his free hand. "Wait, what about us?"

"We'll find you. You need to try and find the portal; if we all go and look for Lorelie they'll corner us and catch us." Ursula turned back, her face steeled. "I should have kept an eye on her."

Callum clenched his fists. "We're all in this together, Ursula."

"And we'll all come out of this together." Ursula nodded. "Find the way out. Then we'll find you."

She ran off before anybody could stop her. Eleanor swore under her breath, then looked down at Hinkymon at her feet.

"You know the tunnels, don't you?"

"I do. Well I did." Hinkymon nodded. "I can find my way. It's easy. I think."

"Go after her. Please...bring them back."

Hinkymon gave a quick salute. "Me and the two Misses will be back in no time."

The lights flickered as the goblin scampered off on four legs after the girl, leaving the three children and two Digimon with only the faint glow of the jellyfish and each of their screens. Callum glared at Eleanor. "That was stupid."

"Welcome to the Digital World." The girl sighed. "Anything we do is stupid. I just wanna have a little trust in people."

She walked off in the opposite direction, her D-Psyche clumping on the ground as she beckoned. "Come on. We'd better do as she said and find a way out."

Another rumble from above, strong enough to make even the fearless girl shiver.

"Before someone finds us..."

* * *

Echidnamon whistled as hordes of Bambolamon whizzed past her, scampering with glee into the catacomb's entrance, now vastly opened up. Granted, it had ruined the aesthetic of the hallway just a tiny bit, but she had to admit it did air the place out a little.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Buermon."

The circular demon shook the fragments of rock from his mane as he pushed himself to his feet, only looking slightly dizzy from the whole ordeal. "You don't need to worry. _I_ am neither vengeful nor a sadist."

"How on earth did you end up in the Dark Area then?"

"The follies of youth. And a bit of bad luck involving a fault line and a visiting sovereign. And about three hundred years of denial followed by blind panic. And then mother-fucking humans, because my day wasn't bad enough."

Echidnamon blinked, but her response was quelled as Xanthosmon galloped past her, whinnying with glee as she dived into the catacombs, with her sisters not far behind. Krampusmon smirked as he waddled forwards, cracking every joint in his body.

"Amateurs. Utter children. You don't sprint straight away; you pace yourself. I'll find them first; don't you forget it."

Annihilamon, in a rare display of enthusiasm, was already scouring the catacomb walls with far-reaching shadowy tendrils, his inner helix pulsing and letting off delighted little fragments of nihilism. Even he had disappeared soon, leaving only Buermon, Echidnamon, and a rather focused looking Fantocciomon who was moving his arms at a frightening speed. He looked up at the other two, and smiled.

"Don't mind me; I've got dozens of excitable little boys to worry about. I need to focus."

Echidnamon shrugged, and slithered lazily up to the entrance, staring down into the darkness. Buermon tilted to one side. "You know this isn't going to help, right? We could just talk through your issues."

"I've done nothing but talk, Buermon. I can't keep complaining if I don't do _something_ to try and fix my...my...whatever the hell this funk I've ended up in is coming from."

She turned round, her mouth twisting into a vicious smile.

"Better place your bets on me. You know I'm going to catch them first." She chuckled. "And when I do, those foolish humans will forever regret the day they attempted to outrun _Lady Echidnamon!"_

Buermon blew a kiss. "Have a good trip then."

"I will, sweetheart."

There was a blinding flash, and the sound of a vast rattling echoing into the darkness. When Buermon looked up, he just caught the very end of her tail whipping away into the blackness.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Episode 8: Light at the End

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 8: Light at the End of the Tunnel**_

* * *

Lorelie had no idea what she was holding onto when the earth started moving but she held on regardless, her knees buckling with the seismic disruption all around her. It didn't last for long, but it ended abruptly, sending her clattering to the ground and – for the briefest moment – making everything go dark.

When she came to, everything was still very dark. She sat up, and gingerly knocked against the side of her head, which didn't do a great deal, save for causing her screen to brighten up a few notches. She noted the dim red rock all around her, and the complete absence of anything else, living or otherwise. It was quiet. Practically silent, in fact, with the exception of a dull scratching noise from somewhere far away, and the ever-present electronic hum of her D-Psyche.

Lorelie yelped inwardly, and scrambled to her feet, trying to feel her way around. The screen insisted on mirroring her mental state and flickered on and off, which was _not_ helping matters. She tried to call out for help, but that was a futile effort as well, her words only coming out as strangled electronic beeps.

She froze, her hands in the middle of grasping at bare rock. She felt her chest heaving, even though she wasn't aware of any breathing to speak of. Yet more fun developments in the who-the-hell-thought- _this_ -would-be-a-funny-idea department.

She stood there, staring down at near-blackness and clasping at the walls, trying to wait for her body to come out of panic mode. It took several minutes, but eventually she was able to stop convulsing enough to think clearly, and try and recall her own mental preparation for this turn of events.

Ever since she'd arrived here and seen (kinda) just how effed up the world had become, she had toyed with the idea that this would probably happen. That at somepoint, right when she could really do without it, she would be pulled away from _everybody_ and would have to make do on her own. Psychologically, she'd come to terms with it. After all, she was a fairly capable fourteen-year-old with a mystical device attached to her body. Even in the worst case scenario, it wasn't as if she was _defenceless_.

She took a step, and promptly tripped over, smacking her screen on the floor and causing white lines to flash before her eyes.

Okay, so...maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she'd thought.

The girl was very aware that the next several minutes were not her proudest, and for her sake I shall spare explaining the whole process. It involved falling over eight more times, getting stuck twice, going the wrong way once and having three near-mental breakdowns, but in fairness, she did eventually start moving in a useful direction. It was slow, merely inching along the wall. But it was progress.

Lorelie had made it nearly one-hundred metres before Aardmon turned a corner out of nowhere and slammed into her, quickly bringing the girl's falling count into double digits.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" The aardvark peered forwards. "Are you alright?"

Lorelie sat up, her screen displaying a repeat animation of a stick figure flopping face down on the floor. Aardmon couldn't really argue with that sentiment.

"Where are the others? Have you seen them?"

The picture changed to a big red cross.

"Damn it." Aardmon ran her claws down her cheeks, staring up at the ceiling. "This is not good."

Lorelie shoulders sagged, and she fumbled within her clothing for her keypad.

 _"R we still in the same place?"_

"We haven't teleported. In fact I think we've barely moved. It's just the earth went haywire for a second." Aardmon gave an unconvincing smile and raised a finger. "If I'm right, we still shouldn't be too far from the others, _or_ from the way out of here."

There was a long pause, with Lorelie's D-Psyche portraying _no comment_.

 _"^^;"_

"Stop looking at me like that."

 _"OK, but how often ARE u right?"_

"Very rarely, but...well, I've got to stay optimistic."

Aardmon's ears twitched, and she glanced upwards, the fur around her neck bristling. Lorelie could feel it too; for all that the D-Psyche _didn't_ show her, there were certain sounds and sensations that it took upon itself to accentuate quite vividly. Somewhere above there was something running; almost galloping, in fact. She didn't know where, or even in what direction, but the footsteps burrowed into her brain and persisted. They were definitely not safe here.

Lorelie hurriedly pressed the keypad and held it out once again.

" _How strong is ur sand attack? Is it better underground or..."_

Aardmon gave her a blank look.

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully or do you want to keep some semblance of hope in your life?"

 _"Worth a try."_

Aardmon gestured behind her. "Let's get out of here."

The Digimon held Lorelie's hand as she guided her through the new twisted catacombs, trying very hard to head in the opposite direction to the ominous sounds penetrating from above. The rocks were even darker now, with much of the fiery energy from within having been ejected during the great shift. Still, Aardmon's eyes were sharp enough to keep the two of them moving forwards, and Lorelie didn't much care to argue with her navigation. Though she was incredibly aware of the footsteps getting louder, and closer, and more intense-

 _B-ding!_

 _"You've got mail!"_

Lorelie screeched and very nearly fell backwards again, just stopping herself in time. She turned towards Aardmon, who suddenly looked very timid, pressing her paws together. Lorelie gestured at the D-Psyche.

"I don't think I'm really the right person to answer..."

The girl pointed at her own lack-of-working-mouth. Aardmon swallowed.

"Ah boy...they're not gonna be happy, are they..."

" _Hello? Anybody there? Please, god, let somebody be there."_

Lorelie crouched down against one wall, and Aardmon leant forward, hissing through her teeth. "I'm listening..."

There was a pause, and a muttering on the other end.

 _"Aardmon? Is that you? We've found the portal; we know where you're supposed to head...to..."_

Aardmon nodded her head. "That's good. Great. That's great..."

Another pause, then Keble's voice took the line, sounding slightly less chipper than he had the last time.

 _"Aardmon, can somebody else answer?"_

"...no..."

 _"What do you mean, no?"_

"We've had another incident." Aardmon's paw clenched against the rock. "We're working on it. The others are somewhere around, we just need to...find them..."

Her voice trailed off. There was no response from the other side.

Aardmon cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry."

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it."_

"I mean it, we're doing fine-"

 _"You haven't been doing 'fine' the last several times we've called you. You know you're in danger; heck,_ we _can see you're in danger. And you can't even keep them all together? You said you were going to look after them, Aardmon."_

The Digimon closed her eyes momentarily, leaning backwards. The screen shifted towards her a little, as Lorelie listened in.

"...please just give me the coordinates and we can find our way out-"

" _Into more danger? You've done enough."_

There was the sound of yelling from the other end, as four people fought for control over the microphone. Lorelie pulled her knees up and waited, her head buzzing with far too many voices. Aardmon just stood in silence.

Eventually Perez's voice came up on the line. _"We're pulling them out."_

 _"We can't do that; they're out of range."_

 _"I am NOT wasting any more time on something like this with such a useless guide."_

 _"The children decided to go on their own; maybe you should-"_

 _"WE are supposed to be adults."_

 _"This was their idea-"_

 _"This was a terrible idea from the start. They can't handle it; they've never been able to-"_

 _Click_

Lorelie brought her hand up and clasped it over the side of her head, causing the screen to black out. She held it there for a moment, her fingers white.

 _B-ding!_

" _You've got mail!"_

No movement this time. Lorelie waited, hands clasped over her D-Psyche as it kept vibrating. Aardmon raised a hand, but couldn't think of anything to say. The screen buzzed for a few more seconds, then fell silent.

 _B-ding!_

 _"You've got ma-"_

 _BANG_

The girl slammed her head back against the rock wall, and her screen flashed white momentarily. She slumped forwards, resting the hunk of metal on her knees as she stared down at the ground. Aardmon fell to her own knees, her ears drooping.

"I'm so sorry...I really am..."

Lorelie let out a long, drawn-out breath, and looked up slightly.

 _Vnnn Vnnn_

 _"1 New Message."_

The girl raised a palm, gently brushing the side of her D-Psyche. There was a moment, then she reached for her keypad, sitting up and typing.

 _"Co-ordinates."_

"Can you find where they are?"

 _"Already on it."_

"You've found a map in there?"

Nod nod.

Aardmon blinked. "Pardon me, but...I didn't realise you could use that thing so well."

" _I have to practise something when I'm sitting around not being helpful."_

A little more tapping, and then Lorelie stood up, pointing down one of the tunnels. Aardmon squinted into the blackness.

"That way? How far?"

"Slightly further than you can make it, I'm afraid."

Both girl and Digimon jumped, and they turned around to see a hunched-over figure at the end of the tunnel. He was moving slowly, but was unmistakeable; Krampusmon had found them already. The demon sniffed, and twirled his staff in the air.

" **Slay Bell!** "

" **Sand Lancer!** "

The bell chimed for their inevitable doom as the thorny black mass rushed forwards, digging into the walls and picking up speed. Aardmon grabbed Lorelie by the hand and thrust her other palm out, spraying shapes of sand into the tunnel. They lasted mere seconds before the black wood struck them, sprouting thick thorns and completely shattering the thin red glass. There was the sound of another bell, and the vines retreated again. Krampusmon tutted, seeing that his attack had been for naught, as both figures had disappeared.

"Oh dear, ladies. You could have saved your own skins if you'd just stayed where you were."

He glanced up, hearing the delighted whinnies of four ecstatic ponies following his own tracks a few layers above.

"Even if I don't find you, you will surely get torn to pieces..."

* * *

"Any sign of them?"

"It's a straight line, Callum, if there was any sign of them we'd _all_ have seen them."

"But it's dark!"

"We're all looking, genius!"

Martin held the bridge of his nose. "For crying out loud; can you two at least hold off on bitching at each other until we're _NOT_ in mortal peril?"

As if to emphasise his plea, there was a sudden clattering from above, like a bundle of sticks falling to the ground, followed by a rumble and a loud tittering. Martin winced as he felt Polypmon tighten on his arm.

"Oh crap...we're gonna die, we're all definitely gonna die-"

"Hey, master? That stings."

"Sorry..."

Eleanor folded her arms. "What are you even so worried about? You're one of them, aren't you? You'll probably get off just fine."

"Are you joking?" said Polypmon incredulously, "You seriously think there's _any_ loyalty among anyone in the Dark Area? They'd pull me to pieces just as soon as they'd finished with you!"

Martin reached up and patted Polypmon on the dome. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I'm sure they love you really."

The jellyfish trembled. "You know there used to be like...three more of us that escaped with this lot, don't you?"

Callum looked back. "What happened to them?"

"The ponies ate one straight away. One of them is forming the vessel for Cruachmon's sleeping visage back in the main hall, and the other..."

Polypmon frowned.

"I don't know, actually. Probably fell down a hole."

They shook themselves. "It doesn't matter! They're all ruthless and I mean absolutely nothing to them!"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "You didn't seem quite so bothered about that before."

"I didn't know! I thought it was all there was, then I saw you and your...civility and respect for each other-"

(This drew out a synchronous _HAH_ from everybody, but Polypmon ignored it and carried on)

"-it made me realise that just because the Dark Area was what I knew didn't mean that it was the only method out there, and actually there's a possibility that the life I'm so familiar with and have gotten used to might actually not be good!"

The jellyfish took a great gulp of breath, trying to calm themselves down. Martin just stared up in awe.

"You almost sound like you're getting better." The boy raised his hand. "Would you mind letting go of my arm if that's the case?"

"What? No! You're my prisoner!"

"Figures." Martin sighed, and muttered under his breath. "Not only is my partner a paranoid invertebrate but it's one that I'm gonna have to teach _valuable life lessons_ to."

Eleanor stopped mid-step, and hung her head, sighing. "We are so dead when they catch up with us..."

"Don't be such a downer!" Callum placed his hands on his hips. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; we have a jellyfish undergoing an epiphany and a dancing penguin on our side. What could possibly go wrong?"

Empermon double-took, and raised a claw, before shrugging. "You know what? That's actually cool. I'm a great dancer."

Martin bit his lip. "My elbow's gone numb."

Eleanor wrapped her face in her hands, and let out a small scream. "How is it that _you_ two are the ones who've ended up with partners? Is there no goddamn justice in this world or has the very concept of justice gone down the crapper as well?"

There was a clattering up ahead, and she looked forwards.

"Oh for the love of fuck..."

The three children froze in their tracks, staring at the end of the tunnel ahead. A Bambolamon stood, arms by his sides, looking just the slightest bit crooked in the dim light. He giggled, and began to walk forwards.

"Newp."

Empermon spun on his heels and began to walk in the other direction, but he stopped there as well. "Oh wonderful..."

The group had been followed. Three more Bambolamon stood a short distance behind them, their heads dipping slowly from side to side. They were cuddling one another, not in a hurry to move at all; just content with staring at the group with their fixed, cold eyes. Still, the children were very aware their time was up.

Eleanor placed herself between the two boys. "So, do we fight or do we run?"

Martin glanced up at Polypmon. "Are you up for fighting?"

 _"I don't know!"_

"Give me strength..."

Callum pointed. "We'll do both. Rush the single one; we can take him."

He ran off before the others could respond, but for once there were no arguments. Empermon took the lead, fumbling with his saxophone as he stared up at the advancing doll.

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

A blast of snow billowed outwards, temporarily masking the tunnel. The Bambolamon tilted his head, and grinned. He pulled out a whistle from around his neck and blew a sharp, trill note.

 _Peeeeeeeep_

"Rush him!"

Three children and two Digimon practically trampled the doll before he had time to defend himself, knocking off his head and leaving him flat out on the ground. Callum huffed up ahead as he reached the corner, "I take it we still have three chasing us?"

Bringing up the rear, Martin glanced over his shoulder, and grimaced.

"Oh no, we've got _way_ more."

The signal had done its job. Where there had been three dolls moments before, there were now more like sixty, clambering over one another, over the walls and even on the roof as they began their pursuit in earnest. Polypmon squeaked, and clamped themselves flush onto Martin's arm, their tentacles digging in tighter than ever.

 _"OWCH! Get off!"_

Polypmon didn't respond; they just started muttering gibberish to themselves. Martin gritted his teeth through the pain, and sped up, trying not to think of the death-by-a-thousand-adorable-dollies that lay mere metres behind him.

They charged through the labyrinth, heading left, right, right again; all the while Callum and Eleanor leading the charge. They veered to one side, their D-Psyches scraping against the tunnel walls, but it was enough to lead the torrent of dolls in the wrong direction as they shot past the alcove. Callum put his hand on his knee, breathing heavily as his D-Psyche yelled at him and flashed various angry colours.

"Well...I think we have a few seconds..."

Eleanor stared down at her own foot. "God, our D-Psyches didn't enjoy that, did they..."

"Mine's going nuts too..." Martin ran a finger over his screen, before pulling it away, the smooth metal sparking. "That doesn't look good."

 _"Oh no!"_

Polypmon exploded outwards from his shoulder, causing the boy to overbalance and fall on the ground. The jellyfish was frantic, pushing everybody else out the way. " _Go! Now! He's here!"_

The jellyfish paused, and whirled around. "MARTIN, GET OUT OF THERE! DON'T LOOK UP!"

Martin looked up. The darkened corridor was swirling above him, and it opened up, revealing spiralling energies and half-crystalline, half-ethereal formations that didn't seem to be quite there. And right in the centre, like a universe unto itself, there was a single, piercing eye.

 _"_ _ **Beautiful Despair!**_ _"_

Annihilamon exploded outwards, casting shafts of light all around, which turned the very rock grey where they shone. The eye stared into Martin's, who seemed petrified in place, his muscles completely locked up. His D-Psyche screamed and vibrated, but his skin seemed to dissipate ever so slightly. Then more, fading away into the atmosphere around him. The boy's eyes were wide, shining blankly behind his glasses.

"Oh jesus Christ!" Eleanor and Callum both ran forwards at once, holding their arms out. " _MARTIN!"_

" **ZapLash!** "

A barrage of sparks flew up and struck Annihilamon dead in the centre of the eye. The void recoiled, backing into the rock wall and half dissolving into it with a silent scream of rage. It was enough though; Callum reached Martin first and practically bulldozed him out of the chasm's range, rolling him several metres along the ground. He knelt down, and pulled the other boy's face towards him.

"Holy crap man, are you okay? What the hell was that? Speak to me! Please!"

Martin didn't answer for a moment. He swayed a little, his eyes crossing. Polypmon barged in and wrenched his arm up, examining it all over.

"We were in time. He's reforming."

Martin blinked, and refocused. "I'm re _what?"_

"Annihilamon has a tendency to kind of make things go...poof." Polypmon leaned in to the boy's face, their pink pupils darting between both of the boy's eyes. "You're not damaged in there, are you?"

The boy coughed. "I've seen some shit before, but that...was something else."

Eleanor tapped him on the shoulder. "Even more shit incoming! Mr Death-Galaxy's coming back!" Her shoulders slumped. "Oh goody, and the world's happiest puppets have found us again as well."

The torrent of Bambolamon hadn't so much lost them as just 'gone the long way round'. On seeing the group they increased their pace, although whether they'd reach the children before the almost-leisurely pace of Annihilamon was up in the air. Martin forced himself to his feet, and clenched his fists. "I guess this means we have to fight."

Polypmon hovered down next to him, and the boy glanced up. "You saved me earlier. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Does this mean I'm no longer your prisoner? 'Cause we might need your help."

Polypmon smirked, and raised their front tentacles. "I still owe you a lot. Let me have it."

Martin braced himself, and turned to Callum on his other side. "Ready?"

"Always."

"Eleanor?"

The girl shook out her hands, "Yeah, yeah, got it, I'll stay out of the way of the death void and probably punch a few dollies, I know. _Hurry up!_ "

As the demons bore down on them, Callum and Martin stood their ground, their D-Psyches opening in unison.

"Polypmon, Psyche Synchronise!"

"Empermon, Psyche Synchronise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

* * *

The crawl through the catacombs was one of the most harrowing events of Lorelie's life; barely able to see, but able to hear absolutely everything going on around her. And far above. With every step she took, something else clattered, or there was the bellowing of a hungry beast or a scraping of nails. She shivered, and clutched Aardmon's paw even tighter.

The Digimon was doing a remarkable job of guiding her through the tunnels, although she had barely said a thing since the message from the other world. Lorelie knew exactly what she was thinking about; it was plain on her face. She wished she could say something...anything...to help. But her silence was mandatory. All she could do was stay close.

Eventually it was Aardmon who broke the silence, her voice a near-whisper.

"I know it's my fault."

Lorelie's fist clenched slightly, but the aardvark didn't turn around and only kept moving.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't gone to the human world. I am the one who's let you all down. I'm sorry."

Lorelie's hand went down to the pocket with her keypad, but she was pulled along, unable to reach it. She tried to shake her head, but Aardmon wasn't watching.

"I'm trying to make things better. I really am..."

Lorelie stopped dead, and Aardmon turned round to face her. "Please just...just give me another chance-"

Lorelie fidgeted, and pointed. The Digimon turned.

"Oh dear..."

She raised her paws and braced herself as she watched the flickering light coming towards them at breakneck speed. They'd been found. Aardmon stared into the darkness as sand gathered around her blunt claws.

"Yahoo! I win!"

With a delighted yell Hinkymon leapt from the shadows and practically bowled Aardmon over, sitting on top of her chest and grinning down at her. "You tried your best but nobody can get away from the master seeker."

Aardmon let out a very wheezy breath. "For the love of crap, _don't_ do that to me! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Lorelie clasped her hands in front of her face, before running forwards and practically collapsing in Ursula's arms, who staggered herself. "Whoa, okay, steady a little. I found you."

The smaller girl gave an excited beep and fumbled with her device.

 _"I can't believe you came for me!"_

"Do you seriously think anybody would leave you behind?"

 _"But...you. You came all this way. You can hardly walk."_

Ursula coughed a bit. "I have a very...hyperactive companion. He's very motivational."

There was a muffled 'gerroff' from behind Lorelie as said hyperactive companion was promptly shoved off of Aardmon's torso. He rolled over and sat up, the flame on his head miraculously staying lit the whole time. He stuck one podgy finger on his lip. "You should be thankful, miss. The big miss ran off to find you straight away. She was worried, she was."

Lorelie looked up, and noted a distinct red tinge around Ursula's cheeks. The taller girl harrumphed, and looked back the way she'd come.

"There are nasty creatures out to get us. I suggest we get back to the others and find a way out."

Lorelie floundered for a little, before jumping and tapping at her screen again.

" _I know the way out. The scientists called. They gave directions."_

"Fantastic."

Lorelie tilted her head a little, staring up at the girl's deadpan expression. Ursula coughed. "I mean it. That's excellent."

Hinkymon took the lead again on the way back, hopping back and forth like an excited puppy, with his lantern lighting the way clearly. Ursula hooked Lorelie's arm under hers, and together they felt their way through the thin tunnels, having somewhat gotten used to moving like this now. Aardmon stayed at the back, occasionally looking over her shoulder, but mostly looking directly at the floor, and saying very little.

Lorelie yipped as she stumbled a little, but Ursula held her upright, keeping her lips decidedly more sealed than usual. Lorelie tried to break the silence, but obviously that had its own issues. She resorted to walk-texting; a skill she'd never much found need to practise before, but which clearly had its uses.

" _U've found an excited little guy there."_

Ursula smiled, watching the little ball of flame scampering about before them. "He's utterly mad. Reminds me of my little brother."

 _"How old is he?"_

"Two. He will not stop running into walls."

 _"XD"_

"I swear, I give him just one biscuit and he acts like a mini-hurricane; I've had to board up my shelves. We've already lost ornaments."

 _"That much of a pain, huh?"_

Ursula's brief excitement faded a little.

"He's not a pain. I love him. He at least hasn't changed. Reminds me of home."

Lorelie's thumb hovered around the screen, as she thought for a minute.

" _You only came to our class a year ago, right? Where is home?"_

"Aachen. It's cold, but...friendly. They told me Wales was friendly too but you're all bastards."

 _"Thx."_

"Not you. I mean...I'm sorry." Ursula bowed her head, her face flushing. "You can tell I know you all very well, can't you..."

 _"I think a few days ago was the first time I heard you speak."_

"Yes...well." The taller girl shrugged her shoulders a little. "Too many kids try to get you to say dumb things in an accent. The boys are worst. Half of them think I look like a man and the other half are busy...well...staring."

Ursula slowed a little, tensing up. Instinctively her hand went to her jacket, trying and failing to pull it inwards over her chest.

"Not my favourite thing."

She sighed, staring down at herself. "I hate this fucking body. Do you know how hard it is to hide when you're taller than everyone else? So I just shut up and silently threaten to punch people." She smirked. "Eleanor has it sorted."

Lorelie squared her shoulders, and typed furiously.

 _"You don't have to shut up. You're with us..."_

She trailed off, before backtracking hurriedly.

 _"You're with me now. Don't hide. I'll listen."_

Ursula didn't answer. She just stared ahead. Lorelie leaned forwards, and could just make out her expression. Her face was redder than ever, the colour practically reflecting off her hair.

 _"U ok? :/"_

Ursula coughed and hurriedly changed the subject. "It is all fun here, isn't it? It's like one great big team building day and we're all going to get along just wonderfully."

Lorelie shifted as if in laughter, whistling a little underneath her D-Psyche. " _Ok, you don't have to go that far."_

"I apologise. I don't mean to make fun of your friends."

 _"Well they are sods. All of them."_

Ursula leaned out to one side as the group turned a corner. "I think the Digital World has a bit of a sense of humour, sticking us all together in here. Did it actually want to be saved?"

"It's always funny here." Hinkymon piped up, swaying back and forth at her feet as he watched the two go by. Aardmon glared at him as she passed as well, and the goblin frowned dramatically. "I think you all go nicely together."

Ursula snickered. "You're far too nice. Come on, let's just get-"

 _YEET_

Lorelie jumped off to one side and practically dragged Ursula away with her, who cursed under her breath. Looking ahead, she saw the problem. Four of them in fact; Deinosmon, Podargosmon, Xanthosmon and Lamponmon, all with arched backs and splayed feet and mouths which were opening and closing like those of lampreys, all the while still making those incessant and eerie giggles as they stared the girls down. Ursula swore a little louder, and turned back towards Hinkymon. The goblin pointed.

"There are ponies there."

"You could have warned us, you adorable little _scheiβe."_

One of said ponies lunged forwards unexpectedly and snapped at Lorelie, who just pulled her arm out of the way before it was taken off. The girls backed up, keeping their eyes firmly on the man-eating horses in front of them.

Hinkymon pouted. "So are we gonna go back? Quickish?"

"You're not gonna like this..." said Aardmon, pointing over her shoulder with a thumb. Ursula turned, and her shoulders slumped.

"Well, we have a choice of being eaten by horses or beaten with the goat-man's magic stick."

As if to emphasise the point, Krampusmon chuckled and rattled the staff along the rough walls as he walked down, causing the bells to give off a sinister little jingle. As pleasant as his demeanour was, there was little hiding the pure hatred that burned in his eyes, and wriggled beneath his old veins.

"Naughty little humans don't hide from _me_ for long." Krampusmon glared at the amazing Technicolor horses on the other side, who hissed at his presence. "Back off, ladies. They're mine."

"But we wanna eat them!"

"We want them _fresh_. You're no fun."

 _"And you don't taste good."_

Krampusmon waved his staff angrily. "Don't think I've forgotten that! I _still_ have those blasted bite marks! Learn some self-control!"

 _"NEVER!"_

Ursula and Lorelie clutched tightly to one another as the banter carried on, pressing themselves back against the wall. Hinkymon stood on one side, smiling at the horses as his flame swirled around his helmet. Aardmon stood on the other, holding shards of crystallised sand in shaking hands.

Neither demon paid them any notice, as they kept bickering with one another.

If anything, that made it even worse...

* * *

The blue and purple lights faded, and were replaced by a sea of chaos as the army of dolls swarmed the new arrivals. But Saxophmon and Manowarmon were prepared, already gathering their own powers.

" **Harmony Frost!** "

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

The Bambolamon swarm were caught by waves of sound and electricity, which cut into their ranks like mortar shells. A couple got through, flailing their limbs maniacally, only for Eleanor to catch them with some impressive right hooks, sending them careening to one side and straight into Saxophmon's attack.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

The penguin danced backwards into the second wave, the ice fractals spinning around him like scythes and mowing down several of the dolls at a time. He glanced up at Manowarmon, who was tussling with Bambolamon of their own.

"You're managing alright, aren't you?"

"Don't patronise me." Manowarmon spun like a top, the tentacles of their dome whipping outwards and battering a few of the dolls on the head. "Fantocciomon is going to be _incredibly_ pissed."

"Watch out!"

 _"_ _ **Beautiful Despair!**_ _"_

Manowarmon careered sideways as the apathetic beam shot downwards, just scraping their hind tentacles. A couple of unsuspecting Bambolamon weren't so lucky, as they ran right into it and promptly collapsed on the ground, their skin cracking and splintering. Annihilamon screeched, and billowed outwards, taking up a good length of the tunnel and striking Manowarmon in the face. The jellyfish winced, and held up both their arms as purple lights pulsed along their length.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

The bolts flew outwards, to little avail as Annihilamon practically inverted itself and lashed out with a couple of tendrils of nothingness. One of them sliced downwards, sending Saxophmon careering backwards where he was mobbed by yet more dolls.

Manowarmon pulled their arms in, glaring around at the swirling void. "You leave them alone, you...mean cloud thing! Whatever you are!"

 _"I Am But A Messenger Of Chaos And All Shall Bow To My Beauty Regardless Of Intention Or Background."_

The jellyfish grunted as they swung, their arms just going straight through the clouds in front of them as they yelled, "What...the hell...are you _saying?"_

" _Death Will Come For You!"_

Manowarmon turned, watching as Annihilamon reformed just behind them, its core billowing open and revealing a plethora of eyes, all glowing red. The jellyfish narrowed their own.

"Gotcha! **Torpedo Coil!** "

They retracted in an instant, their dome expanding outwards as pink sparks travelled along their lowermost tentacles. Annihilamon had no time to react before Manowarmon spun into him, the tentacles wrapping around it like a grappler and delivering thousands of volts into its core from all directions.

 _"Ow."_

Stunned, the void floated away, spinning in the air and muttering to itself. Manowarmon brushed their arms together, and looked down at Saxophmon below. "You doing okay there?"

"Sod off," retorted Saxophmon, who was currently spinning on the spot and lashing out with random kicks and massive waves of icy fractals as the dolls still tried to mob him. He stamped down suddenly, and brought his head forwards, knocking out the nearest one with a headbutt. Three more landed hits on his arms, but he brought his elbows back, taking in a breath as he brought his saxophone up.

" **Harmony Frost!** "

The discordant note echoed through the tunnel, freezing the advancing Bambolamon in their path, grins still stuck fast on their faces. The penguin pulled his saxophone back and swung it in a wide arc, knocking the head of the pack against the wall with a loud clatter. He yelped as he did so, and held the instrument tight against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Selma, I didn't mean it..."

Eleanor rolled her shoulders as she moved forwards, stepping over unconscious dolls. "Okay seriously? You gave it a name?"

Callum folded his arms. "Leave him alone. He's just saved us, you know."

"Excuse me, he _helped_ to save you." Manowarmon sniffed, and ran a tentacle beneath their chin. "I honestly think the Digimon who took out the literal void of endless darkness deserves a mention?"

Saxophmon raised a finger. "That still only counts as one."

Martin sighed, and raised a hand. "Pardon me, but we're not _exactly_ in the clear yet."

"Oh come on, dude," replied Callum, raising his fist. "Can't we just have a _little_ victory celebration once in-"

As it turned out, no they couldn't.

Without warning and very roughly, a huge scaled hand burst through one wall and grabbed Callum around the waist, dragging him outwards into a completely separate chamber.

" _Callum!"_

Saxophmon, Eleanor, Manowarmon and Martin rushed in to see Echidnamon in all her glory, her fingers wrapped around Callum like a crepe. She seemed taller than ever, and her body was wriggling in a lithe manner, causing mini-tremors all around the large cavern which, by the looks of it, she'd opened up herself. She pulled the struggling boy up to her eye level, and grinned.

"I don't think I introduced myself before. My name is Echidnamon. It truly is a pleasure to see your kind for the first time."

She didn't wait for an answer, instead opting to promptly flick Callum across the floor. He rolled several metres before bowling into Martin, sending the both of them tumbling down. Echidnamon yawned, and stretched, the jewellery jangling over her body.

"It appears as though this hunt is mine..."

* * *

" **Sand Lancer!** "

Aardmon's hand whipped up several sand blades that lashed out at Krampusmon, but he deflected them with ease, sending her backwards with a twirl of his hand. He grinned, showing vicious yellow teeth as he did so.

"You're just as bad as them! You will make fantastic trophies!"

Aardmon yelled and ran forwards, holding her arms back. " **Blunt Claw!** "

" **Box of Malice!** "

There was a flash contained within Krampusmon's gnarled fingers, and in a quick movement Aardmon was sent skidding back, her hands restrained on both sides by a small black cube that dug in with sharpened spikes. Lorelie crouched down and held the Digimon close, glaring up at Krampusmon with a red glow on her screen.

The demon scoffed, and brushed black sparks from his cane. "She'll survive. Well...long enough to see you perish." He stepped forward, shakily, but in steps dripping with hatred. "I was thinking of keeping at least one of you. Death is too good for any of you after what your kind did to me, but I suppose its best not to take any chances. I'm only getting older."

Ursula stood tall, glaring at the advancing demon and the black bracken coiling behind him. To the other side she could hear snapping and whinnying and great bursts of fire, and she almost couldn't bear to look. But even so, she found herself turning, staring at the chaos behind her.

" **Sanguine Quartet!** "

" _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

Another flash of fire, scattering two of the ponies. But there were two more, and they were well into their bloodlust now. Red trails danced from their eyes as their bodies contorted, snapping and slashing with sharp teeth and hooves. Hinkymon was fast, bounding between them and leapfrogging over them with great agility. But still, he wasn't fast enough. Even in the darkness, Ursula could see the gashes on the imp's arms and belly, dripping with blood.

There really was nowhere to run.

" **Slay Bell!** "

There was a deep tolling of bells, and the girl cried out as vines covered her, Lorelie and Aardmon, wrapping around them and pinning them against the wall. Krampusmon leered forwards, balancing on his cane as he stared up at her. "What's best to do with you, I wonder?"

Ursula held her breath, and cried out. "Hinkymon! Run away! It's...too late!"

"Silence!"

A black vine scraped across her cheek and her head was pulled sideways, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hinkymon, still running, still fighting for the both of them despite being outnumbered. He shook his head, his lantern dancing wildly.

"I ain't going nowhere, miss!"

"Why? You don't even know us?"

"You don't know me. Or her. Or any of them. I heard. I'm good at listening." Hinkymon smiled, and leapt again as two sets of jaws snapped behind him.

"And you ain't run away yet, have you?"

 _SNAP_

It was only a moment's distraction, but it had been enough. Hinkymon was hoisted up, clamped around the belly in Podargosmon's jaws. The pony held him up victoriously as the other three pawed the ground all around, all wanting a piece of the meal. Hinkymon wriggled, pressing his teeth together so tightly they bled, but he was held fast. He glanced over at Ursula, and forced a grin.

"I guess...you're a bad example, miss."

Ursula closed her eyes tight, feeling the thorns digging into her face. She looked down, seeing the red light of Lorelie's screen staring up at her. Krampusmon cackled, and raised a palm, halting the advance of his killer vines.

"Let's stop for a little bit. I think you want to see this." He placed both hands on his staff, and nodded up at the mares. "Ladies? If you will."

Ursula felt her ears burning. The burden on her heart gave way, replaced by pure, incandescent rage. She saw Hinkymon, still struggling as the mare's teeth punctured his chest. He wouldn't stop moving. Not now. Not to the end.

"Kill him."

 _"NO!"_

With a blinding flash, Ursula's D-Psyche opened, tearing through the vines and setting them ablaze with orange flames. Krampusmon hissed, the bracken retracting into his cane as he shook his hands.

" _No! I won't be humiliated again!_ _ **Slay**_ _-"_

" **Sand Lancer!** "

On the ground, Aardmon lashed out with as large a spear as she could muster, which slammed into Krampusmon's legs. Despite his strength and tenacity, he was still old, and his knees locked beneath him with the impact.

" _Damn...YOU!"_

Krampusmon staggered backwards, raising his quivering cane, but he never got to make the finishing blow. With a savage roar, Urasula pulled herself from her bindings and charged forwards, grasping the demon by the shoulders and bringing her knee vertically upwards and directly into his jingle bells.

 _"..."_

Krampusmon hit the ground hard, but nobody noticed him. All eyes were on Ursula, who was bent double, still staggering. She rushed forwards, clamping her palms on the opposite wall as the device on her back twisted and contorted like a huge gaping maw, all sorts of cranks and levers rearranging themselves like serrated teeth.

Lorelie was leant back against the other wall, her clothes and skin scratched from the bindings. She held a hand out towards the taller girl, her D-Psyche crackling and gurgling.

And deep within the mechanism, a tiny voice sounded through the static.

" _...save...him..."_

The words were quiet, but they reached Ursula. She turned, and took an unsteady step forwards, watching Hinkymon hanging in the literal jaws of death as the ponies stared, transfixed.

 _"Let...him...GO!"_

She turned, and the D-Psyche opened fully, bursting with fire and light. She dug in with her heels, the intense force nearly blowing her backwards. But she held on, her focus straight ahead as the blinding lights slammed into the four mares. And more importantly, into Hinkymon.

"Hinkymon, Psyche Synchronise!"

With a wriggle and a cry of delight, Hinkymon burst free, and found himself suspended in mid-air within a shaft of bright lights which spun around him. The pain was evident on his face as the flames caressed his wounds, but he smiled nonetheless. The cylinder filled up with fire, obscuring him, and leaving only that bright smile remaining.

"Evolution Activate!"

The cylinder expanded, suspending the tiny goblin and spinning him in mid-air. His silhouette pulsed, and grew in size and bulk, his muscles bulging outwards as the mainframe struggled to keep up. The roaring flames soon melded with mechanical creaks and escaping steam, to the point where even the cylinder holding him couldn't take it anymore. It burst open, and the new Digimon fell to the ground with an immense crack.

He was the biggest of the new forms yet, nearly taking up the entire width of the tunnel. His torso was huge; broad and muscular, with a ridge down his back and great, tree-trunk arms that rested on the ground like a gorilla's. His legs were non-existent; instead his hind-section was suspended in a large metal structure, which dug into his back, resting on the ground on iron wheels. Atop the structure, a large lantern swung, creaking as it did so.

More lights adorned the troll's body; two on his shoulders, and one atop his head, shining brightly ahead. His red hair was short yet shaggy, showing his full pointy ears and broad face. His nose was incredibly long and hooked, but his eyes were small and almost sunken in, though no less wide and bright than before. The troll let out a laugh, his flesh rippling as he did so.

"Kobolmon!"

The four mares writhed and hissed before the new arrival, with Lamponmon at the front offering the brutal opinion.

"You're disgusting! You're not cute anymore!"

Another rumbling laugh from Kobolmon emanated through the tunnels, and the troll glanced backwards, focusing on the two girls and the barely-conscious Aardmon.

"This is brilliant! Why didn't I do this before?"

Ursula held a palm out. "Watch out!"

" **Sanguine Quartet!** "

The four ponies leapt forwards as one, trailing crimson energy behind them in shaky patterns. But Kobolmon was more enthused than ever, swinging his arm sideways and battering them to the ground.

"I don't like you! But I guess you're all just really happy so...whatever." The troll turned around with surprising dexterity for someone of his kind, and leaned down to the group below. "Climb on. We're gonna get to the way out."

Ursula, Aardmon and Lorelie wasted no time, grasping onto the troll's metal frame and holding on tightly as he readjusted himself. He glared forwards at Krampusmon, who was stood up again, black energy shimmering all around him.

"So you use the humans' blasphemous energy to grow in strength? You're no better than that purple fiend right there."

Kobolmon raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You really don't like these people, do you..."

"I don't like anybody who ruins my perfect hunt. Or causes distractions. You have been a nuisance from the beginning."

The troll smiled amiably. "Cool! I'm gonna leave then if you don't mind."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" smirked Krampusmon, leaning to one side. "The lovely mares are still hungry, and if you haven't noticed the tunnel behind me is blocked."

"About that, though..."

Kobolmon grinned, and began to paw the ground, his lights growing ever brighter as sparks began to fly. "Your cane's made of wood. And wood catches fire easy."

Krampusmon's face fell, and he scrabbled on the ground, trying to get out of the way.

"You mother-

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

With a loud whistle and a vent of steam, Kobolmon's entire body let off a burst of energy and promptly combusted. He charged forwards, barrelling into the coiled thorny barrier and incinerating it in seconds. Krampusmon and the mares could do little but watch as the troll burrowed inwards, a bright beacon within the tunnel, as the humans held on tightly. The lights and noise died down, save for the echoing sound of whooping further down the tunnel. And then even that disappeared.

With a yell of anger, Krampusmon made to punch Xanthosmon across the snout, only to backtrack at the very last moment as she bared her hungry teeth at him. He muttered under his breath, and began to walk in the other direction.

"I don't know what you're all upset about. At least you all got to taste some blood."

"But it was icky!"

"Bitter!"

"He wouldn't stop moving!"

Krampusmon sighed, and pressed against his own temples with two gnarled fingers.

"We have completely lost our touch..."

* * *

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

Manowarmon shot forwards with all their tentacles raised, trailing nets of pink lightning behind them, but Echidnamon held out an arm and stopped them in their tracks. They spun, trying to unentangle themselves, but it was no use as they were tossed to one side by the vast demoness.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

The serpent lady glared backwards as blades of ice slashed against her midriff, but it was like trying to scratch diamond. Saxophmon cursed inwardly, and leapt back...right into the path of her tail as it swung sideways.

"Pathetic!"

The penguin went rolling, the impact nearly forcing him to devolve, but he held on, grasping the floor to steady himself. Echidnamon was beside herself, her coils writhing in all directions and her torso heaving. She stared at the two Champion levels before her, both looking impossibly small.

"Is that everything? Is that _really_ the power of humans? Are you _kidding me?"_

" **Midnight Blues!** "

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Echidnamon waved her arm outwards, deflecting both attacks like they were flies. She growled, glaring at the three humans as they stayed as far away from the battleground as they could.

"You're wasting my time. You couldn't even be _bothered_ to each bring your own Digimon to fight me, and the ones you did are just so... _pathetic_. Why did I think you would give me something _worthwhile?"_

" **Harmony-** "

 _"Enough!"_ Echidnamon raised her arms, her bangles glistening and flying away from her body, forming a circle in the air.

" **Typhon's Swarm!** "

The rings twisted in the air, and a swarm of glowing insects flew out, splitting in two and diving towards both Champions before they could react. The insects slammed into their opponent's bodies, each one exploding violently on impact

"Polypmon, no!"

"Empermon!"

. The attack was brutal, tearing the penguin's clothes and pockmarking Manowarmon's body. The two fell to the ground, battered by the affair as the swarm of light returned to Echidnamon, fluttering around her as she gazed down in contempt.

"I had to _work_ the last time. I fought _armies._ Waves upon waves of Digimon soldiers, all giving their very lives to bring me down. And they won! I fell with dignity, and was sealed away, and now... _this_ is what's left? Humans? I had faith in you; why can't you give me the challenge I've been after?"

Callum glared up at the serpent, grinding his teeth. "We didn't come here for you. We want nothing to do with you."

Her head snapped towards him, and she slithered over, towering over the three. She clawed her palm, and held it above them, covering them in shadow.

"How dare you waste my time like this..."

She paused, and frowned, looking at the wall to her left. Imminent danger aside, the three children and two Digimon did the same. They could hear something; a rumbling. A thudding. Eleanor squinted. "Don't tell me-"

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Kobolmon burst through the rock wall and slammed directly into Echidnamon's face, his rear wheels grinding against her temples. With the dexterity of a gibbon on steroids he swung down, bouncing off her palm as she tried to swat him away, before landing heavily on the ground and wheeling himself around.

"Woohoo! What a finish!"

"Ursula! Lorelie!" Callum tilted his head, and pointed. "I'm guessing that's..."

Ursula leaned back, running her hand through her hair.

"This is a really rough ride, is what it is."

Echidnamon raised a shaking finger. "Is that the arsehole goblin who's been picking fights with the little guys?" She turned to Callum. "Are you _literally_ picking your partners off the streets? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Eleanor huffed, struggling to hide her smile. "I don't know. He seems alright to me."

"No wonder they're so utterly useless! You really think you have a chance?"

"Maybe if we do something _really stupid!_ **Toxic Shocker!** "

Echidnamon glanced sideways right before a purple bolt struck her right between the eyes. She hissed, and lashed out with her jaws, just taking a few ends off Manowarmon's tentacles.

"You...are all..."

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

A burst of light struck her in the face, causing her to white out for a couple of seconds. It took a few more seconds to realise that she was actually on fire; okay, it didn't _hurt_ so much, but it wasn't doing her scales much good. She lashed out with her tail, catching something bulky, though she wasn't sure what.

"...you're all utterly insane..."

" **Harmony Frost!** "

Her tail slowed right down to a crawl, and she felt the cold icy grip all around it. With a yell she thrust herself sideways, breaking the icy cover instantly, and staring down at the gaggle of children and Digimon below.

She hissed.

And the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Yes...that's it...that's what I needed..."

The five children were gathered before her. Eleanor and Martin knelt atop Manowarmon's dome, holding onto their central fin as they pulsed lighting through their arms. Aardmon and Saxophmon stood together, blades of ice and sand metamorphosing around them. In the centre was Kobolmon, atop which sat Ursula, Callum and Lorelie. The smallest girl held her keypad in one hand, and was pointing with the other. A frail, yet unwavering hand, directly at the demon.

Echidnamon grinned, and looked to one side, where Krampusmon, the mares, and Annihilamon had all gathered amongst scattered bodies of Bambolamon, many of whom were still conscious. She beamed, and raised her arms.

"All that waiting. All that boredom. This...this is gonna be worth _all of it!"_

Kobolmon let out a deep belly laugh, and began to paw the ground, smoke billowing around him as his eyes flashed with fire. Echidnamon held her arms out, green lights dancing down them.

"We're going at it? Right here? Right now? _Bring it on!"_

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ "

Kobolmon charged, and the other four followed suit, splitting out as if to surround the serpent. She slithered forwards, her arms bright green as the rings clattered along them. Kobolmon was building speed, powering himself along like a 4x4, ferociously fast despite his size. But even so, he was dwarfed by Echidnamon, who licked her lips and readied herself for the fight of her life.

" _ **Typhon's Swar**_ _-"_

Kobolmon didn't stop. The snake-woman watched as the troll just bowled right past her, not even missing a beat. She skidded to a halt, and turned, the green lights still fluttering around her arms as she raised them high, her face twisted in incredulity.

"How the fuck could you _miss?"_

The troll hadn't missed.

He just kept right on going, following the direction in which Lorelie was pointing. Directly into a wall.

There was a crash, and the sound of breaking rock. Echidnamon winced, utter confusion freezing her in her tracks. And then she saw it. On the other side of the wall was a void. A blackness, swirling and coursing and leading...who knows where. Kobolmon shook his head, only the slightest bit dazed from the onslaught. Already the other three were converging with him again, as they all made their way towards the portal. Eleanor turned around on Manowarmon's back, and gave a little wave.

"It's been fun, but we've gotta go."

"You mother... _come back here! We haven't finished yet!"_

"What? No! We're not gonna fight you; you're stronger and like...fifteen times bigger than us. You'd kick all our asses."

Echidnamon spluttered. "Well...yeah, but...that's the point..."

Kobolmon saluted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye lady!"

 _"HEY!"_

Echidnamon moved as fast as she could, but she was caught off balance, her tail not allowing her to turn as quickly as she would have liked. She rushed forwards, holding out an arm and watching as Kobolmon disappeared. Then Saxophmon, and Aardmon. Just as her fingernails brushed the edge of the broken wall, even Manowarmon had disappeared.

" _You bastards!"_

Echidnamon thrust her hand forwards into the void, but the portal was too small; quickly realising it was at its limit, it thrust her back out again and shut itself down with an audible pop. Echidnamon yelled, banging her fists against the wall and threatening to cause _another_ seismic disaster.

"You cowards! Come back! We haven't finished! You can't just show me something like that, such _potential,_ and...and then just _run away_...what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? That's just so _cruel!"_

She leaned over, resting her palms on the rock as she stared at the ground. The others slowly walked up to her, staying a _fair_ distance away. Krampusmon held the small of his back, wincing.

"Next time I have an idea like this, tell me I'm an idiot."

Echidnamon opened one eye, looking up to her left as Annihilamon floated around, almost aimlessly.

 _"Endless Misery And Suffering Is Only Inevitable For All Who Attempt To-"_

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you sack of dark matter. Nobody cares about what you say. _Nobody_. You're a _fucking waste of everyone's time and space._ "

Annihilamon stopped pulsating. A couple of drops of something fell from his lower form, splattering against the ground.

 _"The Endless Void Has Feelings Too."_

He rushed away, dropping more spots of darkness as he dissipated through the wall. Echidnamon sighed, and slowly brought her head forwards, knocking it against the rock.

There was a grumble from beneath her, and Podargosmon and Deinosmon looked up. "Are we still gonna eat them?"

"I'm hungry."

Echidnamon didn't respond. She just hung there for a little while, her arms slowly slipping down the wall. Then she sat up, and brushed herself off.

"What would be the fucking point? It's not like anyone _appreciates_ us anymore."

She turned slowly, and slithered back through the catacombs.

"Come on, the hunt's over. Let's head back to Buermon. I don't want anything more to do with any stupid humans or anything like that."

She groaned as she moved, holding one hand up to her temples.

In the end, all that had really been accomplished was yet _another_ migraine.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo.


	9. Episode 9: Of Sea and Sky

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 9: Of Sea and Sky**_

* * *

Ursula had barely had enough time to think about how much _oh shit this was an awful idea_ before her partner barrelled through the portal. She held on tightly, feeling her whole body lurching from side to side as they tumbled through the black void.

Then suddenly, daylight. She had mere moments to enjoy the sun on her face before they landed with a soft thud in a sandbank, right before Kobolmon bent forwards and slammed his face into the ground, instantly jettisoning all three of his passengers.

" _Mfferffffrchrgh"_

Ursula clasped her head, trying to get her bearings as the other two children sat dazed all around her. It didn't take long for the others to join them; first Saxophmon, landing quite neatly a few metres away, then Aardmon landing not-at-all neatly on Saxophmon, then finally the huge bulb of Manowarmon smothering them all like an open parachute. Only Lorelie was left intact, sitting up like a meerkat in the sand and looking from left to right.

" _Did we get out?"_

It took a while for anyone to answer her for the few minutes while they were trying to dig their way out from under their partners, but eventually Martin got the message. He brushed sand from his chest, and tapped a couple of buttons. "Well, we're definitely a fair way away from where we were."

Eleanor coughed as she walked up to him. "And since when were you able to read your D-Psyche?"

"I've been practising. It's not easy, either. Everything's upside down. Look," He pointed, showing a large yellowish-green blob on his screen, which showed a cluster of flashing white lights and one large blue one, all the while blipping and beeping like the complete show-off it was.

Eleanor was as helpful as usual. "You mean we had a fucking _map_ this whole time?"

There was a shuffling behind her as Aardmon raised her hand. "Look in fairness, the geography of the Digital World changes like...every month. Maps aren't very useful."

"It's better than nothing." Callum leant forwards, squinting. "Though it looks like it's broken? What's this big blue shiny thing?"

There were a series of flashes behind him, and Polypmon, Hinkymon and Empermon straightened themselves out, the reverted Rookies brushing sand from their bodies. Aardmon put a finger her mouth in a thoughtful fashion. "Big, blue, shiny...that's what the digital core's like nowadays."

She scrabbled forwards trying to get a close look at Martin's chest. (The boy in question merely looked away, his face tinged slightly pink from the attention.)

"I'm sure of it. That's exactly what it's like. Only..." She looked around at the waves of sand and thin grassland surrounding them, and the cool, balmy atmosphere.

"By that logic, we should be in the middle of it..."

Ursula cleared her throat, and pointed skywards. "Excuse me, but is that what we're supposed to be looking for?"

The group looked up in unison, and a collective gasp came from everyone's lips.

Granted, if you've been shut in a cage underground for a few days any source of sunlight seems utterly beautiful, but at the same time it was hard to deny the utter picturesque splendour of their surroundings, in _every_ direction. They seemed to have landed on a large disc of sandstone, which hovered gently over...some other endless void which frankly they had absolutely no interest in. Similar discs floated around the sky at different angles, brandishing patches of green, red and orange like watercolours, and between each of the floating islands were great azure rivers that spiralled through the sky suspended by some mystical power. All of which paled in comparison to the vast ocean floating a couple of miles above their heads; a great sphere which rippled and spun, seeming eerily calm and yet swirling in spirals and pulses. By squinting, they could even make out the smaller islands playing around on its surface, and more than that, the fleets of tiny ships and settlements gathering between them.

And even further above that, like a tapestry in the vast purple sky above, lay the digital core itself. Like a miniature galaxy, it spun lazily; a vast blue and purple spiral which sent out sparkling arms all across the sky and over the horizon. It was quite marvellous, although the beauty was somewhat tainted by the occasional digital blips that pulsed along the different arms, sending new waves of chaos every which way. There was no question about it. That was the core, and it was up there they would find the Funnyman.

Although that prompted its own question, as brought up by Eleanor after a few moments of beholding this wondrous sight.

"How the flying fuck are we gonna get up there?"

Callum felt her comment had slightly ruined the moment, but he pointed up regardless. "Look, the rivers. They all seem to meet up there."

That they did. Like a vast ladder reaching into the clouds, the streams of water linking each of the islands all seemed to converge right at the top, before spiralling up to meet the core itself. It was almost like it was beckoning them to come up and join the party. And knowing the Funnyman, it probably was.

Callum squinted upwards, sticking his tongue out one side of his mouth as he held a thumb up. Slowly, he began to wave his free hand around in an arc as Martin watched on, exasperated.

" _What_ are you doing?"

"Maths."

"You can't do maths."

"Until a few days ago penguins didn't play sax and jellyfish didn't fly." Callum looked down, and beamed at Polypmon, who was suddenly wielding a very nervous expression.

"Speaking of which, you're probably our best bet. How do you feel about flying us all up to the core?"

Polypmon spluttered. "I can't fly that high! Let alone carry anyone!"

"Can you swim?"

"Well I can hover above water in a similar way to the ground, but if you're suggesting I carry you up one of the rivers then that's a terrible idea." The jellyfish humphed, and folded their tentacles. "Besides, I'm poisonous, remember?"

Martin raised a finger. "Don't you mean venomous?"

" _I decide what I am, thank you."_

Callum's expression flattened, and he turned to Hinkymon, who was hopping around on one leg. The goblin shook his head. "Don't look at me. I can't swim."

A glance at Empermon in desperation yielded an even more direct response.

"Not happening, mate."

"Come on, guys! We're on a roll! We're _actually_ doing something productive; three of us have partners now." He placed his hand on his hip, grinning. "Where's your drive?"

Ursula raised an eyebrow, and pointed over her shoulder. "I think it was left back in hell along with all of my youthful energy and optimism."

Martin nodded. "Yeah, no offense Callum, but I think everybody's genuinely knackered after all that. Can't we just...take it easy for an hour and think about it?"

Callum pointed upwards. "But...the world is ending..."

There was a skywards groan from Eleanor. "The world's been ending since it started. I don't know about anyone else, but I've just jumped halfway across a terribly-designed video game level and I'm _tired_. And I'm even more tired of pointing out your bullshit so can I _please_ have a break?

She gazed in an exasperated manner at the boy, who pursed his lips.

"Fine..."

Martin double-took. "Back up; Eleanor, you play video games?"

"I _have_ hobbies, Thunderball!"

Martin shrank back. "You're just full of surprises-"

"For the record, I also collect stamps and my favourite colour is pink. Happy now?"

The girl gave a mock-curtsey, before turning on her heels and storming off down the beach, all her fatigue suddenly replaced by the energising power of pure annoyance.

"Come on then, let's go find a fucking canoe or something. It'll be _productive_."

She emphasised the last word with air-quotes and a less-than-flattering impression of Callum. The others looked among one another as she disappeared down the beach. Callum furrowed his brow. "I don't really sound like that, do I?"

Eventually Eleanor slowed down enough for everybody else to catch up, although she still marched ahead on her own, only turning around to warn of approaching pitfalls, sand traps and weird killer plants (because of course there were weird killer plants, though granted they were too small to do much more than bite at the ankles).

It was slow-going over the dunes, and several of the kids were struggling to move through the soft sand, particularly Lorelie. Still, nobody really minded; after what had felt like days of constant running, it was nice to be out in the open, taking things at a comfortable pace and having the opportunity to soak in the genuine beauty of the Digital World.

Polypmon in particular seemed utterly enchanted by their surroundings, flitting back and forth like a hummingbird and occasionally making little squealing noises.

"I can't believe it; there's so many colours! And everything _feels_ nice! How come you upper world Digimon get all the nice bits?"

Empermon shot a glance backwards. "Maybe because we're generally nice and don't try and destroy the nice bits?"

"Oh yeah..." Polypmon shrugged in an irritated fashion. "I still say you're hogging it."

Martin sidled up to them. "I guess it's not all bad being on our side, then."

"Yeah, well, I...look..." Polypmon sagged a little, all their tentacles pointing straight downwards. "I didn't want to let you in on this but I'm not _exactly_ supervillain material."

Martin gasped. "No. Really?"

"Quiet or I'll zap you."

"Sorry master."

Polypmon sighed, leaning backwards as they drifted along. "I don't know...you'd think that wanting to smash the system and whatnot would allow for all kinds of possibilities. You'd be free to do whatever you want, whenever you wanted. But you know the biggest problem with everyone down there?"

Empermon rolled his eyes. "They're all deranged lunatics? Present company included?"

 _Zzzt_

"Ow!"

"As I was saying," continued the jellyfish, blowing the sparks from their front feelers, "they're just so _boring_."

The penguin rubbed his stinging shoulder. "That would have been my second guess."

"I know, right?" Polypmon hovered beside him, making an awful lot of tentacle gestures in a short amount of time. "All they do is moan and yell and not _do_ anything. I reckon most of the big guys still locked up in the Dark Area are literally just asleep."

Empermon placed his saxophone behind his neck, folding his claws over it as he walked along. "I dunno; sounds like the perfect life to me."

"Wanna swap?"

"Heck no." Empermon chuckled. "I value my choice in the matter. If I want to not do anything and not get involved with life in any way, that should be _my_ choice." He glanced behind him. "Which, as you might have gathered, hasn't quite worked out for me."

Callum squinted as he caught the penguin's eye. "I can hear you, y'know."

Empermon pouted (somehow) and shuffled forwards, whispering to Polypmon. "Quiet revolution, my friend. It keeps them on their toes."

Polypmon tilted. "It sounds more like being overly passive-aggressive to me."

 _Thwack._

"Yow..."

Empermon rested his saxophone back against his shoulder. "There, now we're even."

"You did it harder though."

"Yeah well I'm not poisonous."

"Venomous."

"I thought you didn't care."

"Well now I do, and that's my decision."

Callum struggled to hide his laughter as he watched the two Rookies bicker in front of him. "Martin, I don't know which one of us ended up worse. Me with Snark of the Penguins or you with Squishy the Happy Eldritch."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "It is a bit like looking after toddlers, isn't it..." He shrugged. "At least they're getting along now. Sort of. And hey, we're doing well ourselves."

"See?" Callum playfully knocked the other boy on the arm. "A bit of optimism. It's just what we need right now."

"Does anyone ever listen to me? I'm always optimistic. It just means I frequently end up confused and/or a little concerned."

Callum sniffed. "I'm just glad _someone_ around here sees it my way."

They walked on a little bit further in silence. Callum looked down and saw Martin staring up at him, a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Martin shuffled his feet a little. "Nothing."

"Go on, what is it? I won't bite."

The smaller boy sighed. "I'm glad you're happy but...you know things haven't gone _brilliantly_ , right? I mean we're all together right now and we're gathering partners but...you ever think you may be being a little overconfident?"

"We're doing fine, Martin."

"Yeah, 'fine'." Martin pointed upwards. "You saw the Funnyman that one time, right? Is 'fine' going to be enough to beat him?"

Callum placed his free arm on his hip, frowning down at the ground. When he looked up again, his expression was slightly harder.

"It's gotta be. We've come this far, and we can keep going further. We just all need to believe we can, despite all this." He pointed at his D-Psyche. "We're the only ones here, Martin. It's up to us. Even if no-one else believes in us, I've got to." He smiled down at the boy. "We can win anything that comes our way. I'm sure of it."

Martin returned the smile, albeit a little lopsided. "Hey, I'm not the one you need to convince."

"Well I need to start somewhere. I've got _no_ chance with Eleanor."

"Hey, leave her alone. I'm sure she's just having a tough time."

Callum blew air out the side of his mouth. "We all are, aren't we?"

Martin's smile twisted slightly downwards.

"...I guess so..."

The two carried on quietly, mostly just listening to the bickering of their partners. A few steps ahead of them Ursula was finding the argument slightly less charming, dramatically plugging her ears as she hobbled along in her usual awkward fashion.

"Nobody told me that these digital monsters would be so loud..."

Lorelie shuffled up towards her, holding her keypad out. " _At least yours seems to be manageable."_

Ursula turned to look at the Digimon in question, who was busy jumping from sand dune to sand dune like a massive game of hopscotch.

"He's just mental."

"You talking about me?"

Hinkymon hopped over, abandoning his dune-hopping game for a few moments as he tried to act civilised. He walked between the two girls, grinning up at both of them.

"I can be a pain if you want."

"I think we can do without, thank you."

"It'll be fun!"

"Maybe."

Ursula chuckled, and Hinkymon giggled in response. The girl's laugh faded, and she glanced down surreptitiously. It was hard to believe that just a couple of hours ago this weird little goblin had been fighting for his life against a quartet of voracious predators. The girl could still make out the pock-marks and gouges over his body and limbs, shimmering slightly in the sunlight. And yet here he was, bouncing along as if he'd only fallen off a climbing frame.

"I made a little dance. You wanna see?"

Hinkymon puffed his cheeks out, and Ursula realised she'd been caught. She scratched her cheek, flushing a little. "I'm just worried, that's all. You really shouldn't be out walking after all of that."

"I've fallen down holes and everythin'. Killer horseys are nothing."

"Really."

Hinkymon thought for a while. "Okay, they're something. Different, at least. But I've had worse...well, probably not _worse_ but...as bad. Maybe. I dunno."

The girl placed her hands in her pockets. "I don't mean to shout at you; I'm very thankful. I just don't understand why you'd put yourself in danger for my sake. You've only just met me."

Hinkymon blew a raspberry out of one side of his mouth. "I dunno; I thought it was a nice thing to do. You're fun, miss. Misses."

Ursula shook her head slightly, realising she wasn't going to get a huge amount of comprehensive information out of her fiery little companion.

"I won't say you're an idiot because I'm grateful and I owe you a lot. But you're definitely utterly mad."

"Thanks!"

There was a kerfuffle as Lorelie stumbled a little, although she managed to regain her balance in time. Hinkymon grinned upwards at her. "You wanna play hopscotch?"

 _"I'd love to but I think it would be a bad idea."_

"Fair 'nuff."

The goblin hopped forwards and resumed his earlier game, jumping into a particularly sizeable dune and spraying Eleanor in sand.

Eleanor reacted less-than-kindly to the sudden deluge, and Ursula winced as her partner was summarily chased away. A moment later, she shrugged. "Well, I guess that was his own fault."

She looked down at Lorelie, dangling her arms by her sides. "So who do you think you're going to get?"

" _Me? How do you mean?"_

"A partner." Ursula gestured over at Aardmon, who had been staying very much out the way of everyone. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine." Aardmon ruffled her hair. "I thought there was like this...world-spanning bond thing, but by the looks of it the way you are now you really can just pick up any body you come across."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "That's reassuring. We're just one big mistake here."

"I don't think so. I think it's a miracle how well you've all done so far..." The aardvark paused, and pressed her lips together. "That came out very, very wrong."

"I'll say. We're only here because of you."

Now it was Aardmon's turn to get embarrassed, and she started dragging her feet. Lorelie's shoulders fell forwards, and she tapped on her device again.

" _You've kept us all together."  
_

"No I haven't."

Pause.

" _You've helped us fight."_

"You've seen my attempts at fighting."

Another pause, and the aardvark was looking glummer by the second. Lorelie looked up at Ursula for help, who shrugged.

"Regardless of your power, you did help us during the last battle. I got to kick a demon in the balls because of you. That's its own reward."

Her comment didn't have quite the reassuring quality that she was aiming for, so Ursula tried again. "It's enough that you are trying."

Aardmon sighed, and she brought her hands together, clasping and unclasping her claws.

"I wanna see you win. I wanna see you bring the Funnyman down. Take the smile off of...whatever he has that counts as a face. I just wish there was something more I was able to do." She looked ahead, seemingly staring into nothing. "It is...I mean...I did-"

" _Just staying with us is enough."_ Lorelie beamed down from her screen, her posture a lot brighter than before. " _Thank you for all you've done."_

Aardmon laughed nervously, but before she could respond Eleanor stopped in front of them, holding out a hand.

"Wait up, everyone, the path ends."

It did indeed, and very abruptly, the edges of the dunes literally pouring away into the vast drop below. They were close to the mouth of the river, which also roared off the edge, although rather than doing the sensible thing and falling into the abyss below, it instead decided to tilt upwards in a defiant manner and rush towards the next island up. It seemed to be running at a rapid pace, spiralling like a jetstream through the air on its gravity-defying travels, although its surface was almost deceptively calm.

Eleanor folded her arms, tapping her foot on the sand. "How do you follow a river up into the sky...?"

"I think that river's had a few victims already."

Eleanor turned and saw Callum pointing at a large metal structure to his left, half-buried in the sand. "Come and have a look at this."

Eleanor plodded over to join the others, as they looked up at the large geometric shape. Perhaps it had been a ship at one point, or maybe even something larger. But right now it was little more than a wreck, seemingly plucked from its normal life and thrown way, _way_ off course. On closer inspection, there were many such vessels scattered around the beach, all of which seemed in relatively good nick, aside from being stuck fast on dry land.

Martin frowned, putting a finger to his lips. "This doesn't bode particularly well."

There was a shuffling beside him, as Lorelie showed her keypad to everybody. _"Maybe we just need to take it slowly..."_

Eleanor hummed to herself, and stepped forwards, running her hand over a bulge in the vessel. She turned round, looking over at Callum. "You said we might be able to use Polypmon to pull us up the river, right?"

Polypmon started. "What?"

Callum nodded. "I...I mean...yeah I said that, but..."

Eleanor nodded, and reached forwards, curling her fingers round a panel on the ship and pulling with all her might. After a minute or so she paused, repositioning herself on the sand.

"If you can give me a hand with this that would be _really_ helpful."

Callum and Ursula stepped forwards, and soon they were all pulling against the mysterious lump, slowly prying it away from the rest of the ship. It soon snapped off, landing on the soft sand with a thump, and revealing it to be a curved piece of metal, with struts across it for support of the main ship body. Martin placed his hands on his hips, clearly confused.

"I don't get it? Are we going to build a ladder?"

"Look at it, ya dingus. Doesn't it look like something?"

Martin pulled a blank.

"A boat, Martin. It'll work fine as a raft. We can travel on the water on this thing."

Martin raised a finger, but didn't say anything, swallowing his words. Thankfully Ursula filled in to point out one of the clear issues with this whole idea.

"This thing was wrecked when it was a proper boat. I don't think using one of the side panels is going to be very helpful."

Eleanor looked sideways. "You're the ones saying how we're gonna find a way up there."

Ursula started. "I did not say that! That was Callum!"

Callum was a bit narked at suddenly having the burden of responsibility thrust upon him. Nonetheless, he scratched his chin and thought about the idea.

"I mean, it's obviously _supposed_ to float. Or at least it was, at some point."

Eleanor held the bridge of her nose. "Look man, we can either do this your way and do something stupid, or we can keep wandering around and do virtually nothing." She held her hands out. "I'm willing to listen to the stupid plan for once. Do you wanna do this or not?"

"You aren't half putting this all on me..."

"You honestly think I wouldn't? This is a dumb idea. It's only in the very small chance that it works that it suddenly becomes anything _remotely_ resembling good."

"That's reassuring," replied Callum, folding his arms. He sighed for a minute, looking down at the sand. Then, slowly and in the most non-threatening manner he could muster, he turned to Martin.

"We might need a little help with this."

In fairness, the group wasn't so stupid as to just head straight over the edge hoping for the best. They did try a few things out to begin with, in less hazardous waters. It didn't go _entirely_ according to plan.

After they managed to capsize the initial piece of ship in the nearby river, the group scoured the beach until they found something slightly more suitable; what appeared to be an old dinghy, with oars attached and everything. Even then, it took a fair few tries to get the hang of moving it around, and even more tries to convince Polypmon-as-Manowarmon that they were strong enough to pull the dinghy around. But with a bit of practise, it was...acceptable. Certainly a worthy attempt, although it was a far cry from the real thing.

"I don't like it," whined Manowarmon, looking up as the stream cascaded away from him, bouncing off the islands just a few hundred metres above. So close, and yet agonisingly far.

The children sat at the sides, with four of them clutching hold of the oars in some vain attempt to steady the dinghy on its ascent. Eleanor rolled her fingers. "Just go already. We won't shout unless you're gonna pull us off the river."

"What happens then?"

"Take a guess."

"Fine." Manowarmon swallowed, and braced themselves. "I'm going up. Hold on."

They set off with a jerk, a few metres from the edge of the island to get a sufficient run-up. The current caught them just before they leapt off the edge, and with Manowarmon driving them forwards and the children guiding their vessel, they travelled up the spiralling stream towards the next island. Everybody held their breath, and more than one of them held their eyes tightly shut, not daring to look at the horrific drop below.

"We're there."

The dinghy swerved sideways as Manowarmon dismounted onto the next island with slightly more vigour than they intended. The dinghy swayed, but stayed upright, and everybody inside breathed a sigh of relief. Callum stared up at the swirling ocean above, now even closer than before.

"That was easy."

"Don't say that!" yelled Eleanor, holding onto her oar with a white-knuckle grip. "We've got even more islands to go!"

"Only three, by the look of it."

"And then we have a massive ocean to cross."

"At least that's flat, though." Callum grinned. "Relax. You made a good call; this is going well."

There was an irritated mumbling up ahead as Manowarmon looked backwards with a tired expression. "It's easy for you to say; I'm the one doing all the work."

Martin leaned back, smiling. "But you're doing it so well..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Will enter a covenant with a human to save the world, will be stuck doing all the actual legwork."

Empermon clicked. "You've got that right."

"Hold on, we're going up again."

It was a longer jetstream than the previous one, and slightly more nerve-wracking to cross. The humans held their oars straight down, cutting into the water and keeping them aligned as Manowarmon pulled them up and over. The jellyfish turned, and the boat followed, sending spray off into the air, and giving the boat's occupants a direct view of the ocean ahead. It was a remarkable view, with the currents clearly visible from this high up.

Lorelie pointed, and Ursula followed her gaze. "Look at the little boats all around. Aren't there more of them than before?"

"There are bigger ones in the distance." Aardmon mused, rolling her fingers. "There must be Digimon living here. Colonies or something."

Martin tilted his head. "This close to the digital core? That seems a little dangerous."

"Some Digimon like it dangerous. Besides, I'm pretty sure some of them won't have a lot of choice."

Callum looked up, watching as the pulsating blue sphere of the core slowly disappeared over the curvature of the ocean. He squinted, trying to make out anything on the inside, but it was hidden before he could do so.

They landed again, and Manowarmon paused, taking deep breaths as they hung around in the island's lake. Each floating piece of landscape seemed to have its own climate and flora, with this one being far more like a rainforest. They drifted along, staring up at the large river that curled upwards some distance away; the last one they had to travel before they reached the ocean.

"Do you think the Funnyman knows we're here?"

Everyone looked at Callum, who had posed the question, staring up at the big blue orb. "He seemed to be keeping track of us in the city. I'm just wondering. This could be a trap."

Aardmon exhaled. "I have no idea what the Funnyman's up to or what he does and doesn't know. But yeah, probably."

"Don't you think that's a bit of a problem?"

Empermon leaned forwards, his face uncharacteristically concerned. "I mean there are only three of us who can reach Champion level, and we weren't exactly in any shape to take on the Dark Area Digimon. This guy could be beyond us."

Hinkymon raised a finger. "Maybe we could leg it and get him to follow us?"

"Is that your answer to everything?"

The goblin grinned. "It worked with you people, didn't it?"

Ursula folded her arms. "The penguin has a point though. We are rushing ahead very quickly; there is no way we're going to be powerful enough to fight this guy."

"We're not supposed to fight him."

"Eleanor?"

At the head of the boat, Eleanor shrugged. "That's what we were told, wasn't it? Find the Funnyman and stick the weird flash drive things into him. You know," she rummaged within her skirt and pulled out the little device, "these things. You all still have them, don't you?"

Each teenager checked, running the small device through their fingers. Callum pouted. "It's a little anticlimactic, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but your partner's right. We can't fight the Funnyman." Eleanor folded her arms, her voice taking on an edge. "You can ditch that idea right now."

"Alright, alright, geez." Callum pocketed his device, scowling. "I can't imagine he's just gonna let us walk up and stick some nerd program into him."

"We'll think of that when we get to it." Eleanor shuffled, staring at the boy. "Don't overcomplicate this, Callum. We're not warriors, we're couriers. That's what we were told."

Empermon raised a flipper. "If there's an option which means I _don't_ need to face up against the giant scary glitch monster that would be cool with me."

Callum huffed. "I'm sure you'd all be fine-"

"Are you? Are you really?" Eleanor snapped, her expression hardening. "You willing to bet their lives on the line on that?"

Martin flinched. "Eleanor, please, it's not-"

He was stopped by one of Manowarmon's rear tentacles tapping him on the shoulder. "Uh...guys?"

Nobody else was listening, with most of them sitting awkwardly between Callum and Eleanor throwing _very intense stares_ at one another.

Callum gritted his teeth. "You always do this; any time I try and make a suggestion you _always_ throw it back in my face."

"It's a case between getting into a fight we can't win, or trying to get through this _without_ dying horribly! That's why I'm throwing it back in your face!"

"You _seriously_ think this is gonna happen without a fight? I'm just being realistic!"

"We're not strong enough to fight him!"

"You don't know that! You haven't even found your partner yet!"

Eleanor sucked her breath in, her knuckles whitening. Lorelie crouched over, fumbling with her keypad as she tried to type, clutching the little protocol device in her other hand.

" _Plz, we don't need-"_

There was a vicious bump, sending her over as the keypad clattered from her hand. The device fell out too, and the group watched in dismay as it hit the edge of the boat and bounced cleanly over the edge.

"Lorelie!"

Eleanor glared up at Manowarmon. "Hey, stop! We've lost something!"

"I can't!"

"Why the fuck not; you're _driving_ this thing!"

Manowarmon pointed at the raging river ahead as it looped upwards into the sky.

"I promise you I'm not!"

Lorelie got to her knees, scrabbling around on the deck for the device and making very distressed squeaks from her D-Psyche. Ursula grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. "Hold onto something!"

"What the hell is-"

 _CRASH_

The boat veered sideways, coming dangerously close to capsizing and very nearly sending everybody aboard into the stream. They hung onto whatever they could as the current caught hold of them, dragging them up into the sky at an ever increasing speed. They watched as the island flew away from them, just before Manowarmon forced their way back and clamped their entire lower body onto the side of the boat, trying to steady it more than actually guide it.

And the vortex was guiding it plenty, as the river shot straight up(down) towards the spherical sea like a harpoon, entering at a sharp angle. Manowarmon held their breath, and held the vessel even tighter.

" _Don't let go!"_

They hit the water's surface with a splash, their boat skipping across the sea like a pebble. After a few bounces it slowed, and began to spin, drifting away from the river and eventually coming to a halt.

Everybody hung there for a moment, disorientated and frankly shaken by the whole experience. Ursula found herself half-hanging over the side of the boat, and she rested her forehead in her arms. "This was a _stupid_ idea."

"Ow..."

There was a muttering from Aardmon as she tried to unfurl herself from underneath one of the boat seats, staring around as she tried to get her bearings.

"I think we've lost our oars."

"We've lost more than that..."

All eyes turned to Eleanor as she fumbled in her pockets, then on the base of the boat, then stared out across the surface of the ocean, cursing multiple times under her breath.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

"What is it?"

"Now I've dropped it! _My_ fucking memory stick program thing!"

She yelled out, screaming across the sea, but it was no good. The device was gone. Martin, Callum and Ursula all checked their own clothing, making sure they still had theirs. Lorelie sat up, her fingers trembling as she typed.

"Well wonderful. _FUCKING_ perfect. We've lost _two_ of those fucking things in one go. Flawless. _AAAARGH!"_ "

" _I'm sorry. Really. I'm-"_

"YOU IDIOT!"

Lorelie flinched as Eleanor whirled round, eyes blazing. "Even if you have a computer on your head is it _really_ that hard to hold onto _one fucking thing?_ Are you even- _"_

She stopped, catching her words and very nearly falling backwards. Lorelie sat there, her shoulders trembling and her screen utterly black. She held out her keypad, but the text had already vanished. She fiddled with the pad again, but it slipped from her grasp, falling once again on the floor of the boat, sliding over to Ursula's feet. Ursula picked it up, and sat next to Lorelie, holding out an arm for comfort and glaring up at the other girl.

"That was an accident, Eleanor."

"I know." Eleanor shut her eyes tight. "Fuck me, I know..."

"She didn't-"

 _"I know she didn't mean to. No-one fucking does. But that's the kind of shit that's gonna get us killed, and I'm doing that fucking shit as well so everything's fucking wonderful."_ The girl lashed out with a finger, pointing at everyone in turn. "Does _anyone_ have _any_ fucking clue what we're supposed to be doing here?"

Callum sat up, his expression hardening. "You're being out of order! It's no good blaming _us_ for _your_ problems."

"It's _our_ problem, dipshit! It's _all_ our problem, and it doesn't matter how many cute fuzzy little partners we win over to our side, we're still all utterly _fucked_ if we don't actually figure it out!"

Callum stood up, feet firmly planted on the base of the boat. "What is wrong with you? So what if we've lost a couple of the devices; we've still got _three more_. Yeah it sucks, but you standing there yelling at us like you _always do_ isn't fucking helping!"

"What, so you think just finding a random monster and making it bigger is going to solve everything instead?" Eleanor stood up herself, marching over to Callum and rocking the boat as she did so. "Oh wait, I forgot, I guess nothing I say actually matters 'cause _you're_ the ones with partners and _you're_ all so special!"

Callum held his arms out, gesturing at the girl in front of him. "And this is gonna help? You getting pissy 'cause no-one's come to find you yet?"

"I'm just trying to get the _fucking job done,_ Callum!" She reached forward and grabbed him by the shirt, staring into his eyes. "Not that you'd know 'cause you've just been able to rely on your old penguin buddy there, who, oh wait, _I'm the one who fucking found for you in the first place."_

"Get off me!"

"Make me!"

Callum shoved her backwards, but she stood her ground, lashing out with a fist that just scraped his jaw. The rest of the boat watched in frozen horror as the two children stood there, breathing heavily. Callum shook his head, and spat overboard. "You're never gonna get a partner like this. Who would want you?"

"You mother-

The boat rocked, one side juddering up and knocking the two off their feet once again. Callum yelled as his head whacked against the side, and he glared upwards. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess _that_ was my fault as well!"

Ursula peered over the side. "Both of you, shut up!"

"Don't you start with me as well! Why don't you all grow a pair and actually-"

Martin raised a finger. "Um...actually I think she means there's something under the boat..."

 _SMASH_

All conversation was cut off as the something-under-the-boat decided to run up and hit the boat at a frightening speed, cracking the hull with a single impact like a torpedo. The poor boat, obviously fed up of having to put up with all this abuse after _already_ having been wrecked once, decided enough was enough and promptly split in half, jettisoning most of its occupants straight into the sea.

Eleanor and Callum managed to cling onto the front end as it rocked back and forth, taking on water but just managing to stay afloat. Eleanor gritted her teeth. "Shit...shit shit shit..."

Callum turned to her. "It's alright, we can just relax and-"

"Callum, how the fuck are they supposed to swim?"

The boy stared at her in horror, only to jump with fright as a voice sounded out from behind them.

"Okay, so...the D-Psyches? Apparently they float."

The two looked down to see Martin, bobbing in the waves like he was lying on an armchair, with a decidedly miffed expression on his face.

"That would have been nice to know earlier..."

Manowarmon hovered above him, rubbing behind their head-fins with their arm. "You're telling me."

Eleanor gulped air as she looked around, trying to see where everyone was. Hinkymon was clutched tightly onto Ursula's back as the tall girl trod water, muttering under her breath. Lorelie was drifting on her back, her screen a mess of squiggly lines interspersed with censored expletive. Aardmon and Empermon were holding onto a piece of the boat's shattered hull, still seeming a bit dazed.

Eleanor blinked. Everyone was accounted for, but someone else was there as well; a round, spiky-looking object floating in the midst of the rubble. As the water lapped all around, the girl could have sworn she heard a drawn-out groan coming from the orb.

In a better state of mind the girl may have come up with some better conversation. As it was, she resorted to her usual tactic.

"Did you do that, you clumsy fuck?"

That got the orb's attention. It spun around to face her, and a green head on a wrinkled neck poked up from the front. It seemed to be some sort of turtle, bobbing effortlessly in the surf. It had red ear-like tufts around its neck, great spiked plates on its shell as opposed to the more flat tessellated ones she was used to, and more noticeably, an _incredibly_ bolshie attitude.

"You're the ones who got in the way, arseholes!"

There was an exaggerated groaning from all around. Lorelie reached up and rested her arms on her face, her screen showing an incredibly done-with-everything face. It seemed everyone knew where this exchange was going to lead.

Eleanor gripped the side of the boat piece with one hand and stood up, waving an arm around.

"I'm sorry, what was that? All this fucking ocean to swim around in and you still run into us? Are you a moron?"

The terrapin swam forwards, raising a flipper and pointing up at the girl. "I was in a situation! You should have been watching!"

"We didn't even know you were there! And what situation?"

"None of your fucking business."

"You've just wrecked our boat; it _is_ our fucking business now you scaly green bastard."

"Well get out of it right now then! No-one asked you. I'm in a situation!"

Eleanor stamped on the hull. " _What_ situation?"

She didn't need an answer, as the situation presented itself rather promptly. A large blue and white mass rose from the water's surface like an island. It looked very much like a dolphin, although clearly one which was undergoing a rebellious phase; it had three jagged fins along its spine, two more on its tail and a mess of blue and red scar-like patterns across its body. It grimaced, and clicked, showing a mouth full of triangular white teeth.

"Terramon! You're still alive after that?"

In response, Terramon, for that was the turtle's name, promptly gave the large dolphin the turtle equivalent of the bird (far more aggressive but with significantly less digit control).

"It'll take more than that to shove me away, Dolphmon. Tell me about Gizamon and maybe I'll let you off with a warning."

Dolphmon's eyes flashed, and she opened her maw, a rippling energy building at the back of her throat. But Terramon moved first, swimming forwards at a surprising speed and balling energy in the back of her own throat.

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

A green globule shot out, landing on the cetacean's shoulder and spreading, the energy forming a constrictive algae on the dolphin's skin. Dolphmon backed off a little, clicking from either side of her mouth as she dived. The surrounding castaways heard a moaning from deep underwater, before the sea around them started to bubble. Martin was closest to the disturbance, and he paddled away as fast as he could manage. "Crap, crap, something's coming!"

" **Pulse Blast**!"

Terramon barely had time to get out of the way before a blast of ultrasonic energy burst out from underwater, catching her on the behind and sending her spinning away. She landed a few metres away, sinking like a stone, before reappearing amongst the rubble yet again, cracking her neck as she did so.

"Didn't even feel that."

There was a bubble, and Dolphmon resurfaced, spitting excess water from the side of her jaws. "Aren't we done yet? Can you just piss off already?"

"Not till you tell me what happened to _Gizamon!"_ Terramon reared up, gathering more energy in her mouth.

" **Marsh-** "

 _"Hey!"_

A piece of wood struck the turtle in the back of the head, and she turned, looking up at Eleanor standing on the slowly-sinking piece of boat. The girl pointed her thumb at her chest. "You weren't finished with me yet! Don't just blow me off like that!"

Terramon gave her a blank look. Behind her, Dolphmon raised two flippers to the sky in an offended manner. "What the hell?"

"I'm coming to you in a bit! But the reptile and me haven't finished."

"I was here first! Wait your turn!"

"Fuck off!"

Beside her, Callum raised a finger to make a point, but she snapped towards him. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"I just-"

"So I'm no good am I? Just a loud girl in the way like always? You think I don't count 'cause I don't have a partner? 'Cause you lucked out before me?"

The boat rocked as Terramon climbed on board, standing on two legs and glaring up at Eleanor. "And what does that have to do with _me_?"

"Look at it! You bust our boat!"

Terramon pointed behind her. "She threw me!"

Dolphmon shrank back a little as she watched the scuffle taking place before her. "Uh, yeah, I mean, technically that was my fault-"

"I don't care! I've had it up to _here_!"

Terramon swayed, her muscles tensing. "What is your _problem?_ I've had a _really_ shitty day and now you've come along and you've just started screaming at me! Who the fuck even _are_ you?" She waved her arms around. "What the fuck is going on here? Humans? Why? What's the fucking point; the world's already gone to shit without you joining in!"

" _You've_ had a shitty day?"

Eleanor twitched, and stepped forwards, the screen on her leg spitting green sparks everywhere. Not that she noticed. Her eyes bored deep into Terramon's, neither of them budging. Eleanor snapped.

"I woke up god knows how many days ago with a fucking piston engine on one leg, I've been roped in with _these_ arseholes and got sent here by a bunch of moron scientific fucks, I've been chased by a flock of cannibal fairies and thrown off a city like from a fucking dustpan and manhandled by sailor dolls and now I've just fallen down a massive fuck-off water slide only to have _you_ and your lard-arse dolphin friend come over and wreck the fucking boat, and the best part is I'm only trying to _help_. So to put it simply, _you're_ pissing me off, _they're_ pissing me off, this whole fucking _world_ is pissing me off and goddamnit I am not letting _any_ of you get away with this!"

The girl raised a finger, and jabbed Terramon hard in the centre of the shell.

"I'm Eleanor Joy Graeme and I'm here to save _your_ fucking world! So _FUCKING_ let me! _"_

She raised her D-Psyche and stamped it hard on the remainder of the deck with her last words, breathing heavily from her outburst. Everyone was quiet. She caught her breath, and turned to see Callum lying on his back behind her, pointing down.

"What now?"

She looked down at the green energy swirling around her D-Psyche, the metal rattling viciously. Terramon was staring intently, her face one of puzzlement.

"What the hell-"

Eleanor's leg burst open, quite literally blowing her off her feet. Terramon barely got out half a yelp before she was engulfed in a green blob, bouncing around the surface of the water like a pinball, before hovering a few inches in the air, spinning in a rough green ellipse. Eleanor tried to reach forwards to hold her knee closed, but the device wrenched itself open even more, the wheels spinning and releasing sparks every which way.

"Terramon...Psyche Synchronise!"

The voice sounded distinctly confused and rather afraid. Eleanor couldn't tell whether the words were leaving her own mouth, or that of the turtle who was now pounding inside her green prison, green globules of light dancing around and latching to the outer edge. The girl tried to stand up, the half-boat tilting up as she did so and tipping Callum fully into the sea. She scrabbled to get a footing, but as she knocked her D-Psyche, it opened fully, expelling a spray of green energy in every direction.

"Evolution Activate!"

The orb expanded, but not nearly as much as Terramon, whose form grew with such rapidity that it turned the surrounding orb into a membrane, which rippled and pulsated as the turtle within kept expanding. It slowed as quickly as it started, reaching a point far, _far_ bigger than any of the others had been. There was practically nothing visible of the Digimon inside, save for one large, very spiky silhouette. It jerked. Expanded. Claws reached out and tore at the membrane, and from deep within, two deep red eyes opened up.

The new Digimon burst out with a roar, crashing down into the sea with a vast splash. As the water rained down as mist, the giant turtle seemed to hang there in the middle of the water. What had once been Terramon had now grown to the size of a dump truck; an almighty round shell with overlapping plates that stuck up in all directions, bordered on all sides by four limbs as thick as tree-trunks. Her flippers had broadened into webbed hands, and fronds of kelp protruded from between the armour plates on her elbows and from beneath her shell. Her head was monstrous; almost more dragon than turtle, with two horn-like protrusions growing from her scalp and a third one from the tip of her snout. She breached the surface, her mouth opening to reveal a vast hooked beak; completely toothless, but by the looks of it able to rend metal. Her eyes were wide, and almost perfectly circular, with marbled patterns around the edge of the whites.

"Chelydramon!"

The moment was undercut slightly by a dull glub-glub-glub, as the remainder of the boat finally sank, depositing Eleanor in the water next to Callum. She hovered there for a while in the water, while the other boy stared at her. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, in fact, which considering the presence of a ten-tonne-terrapin, was rather impressive. She snorted, and pushed herself backwards slightly.

"Okay, so, I _genuinely_ didn't expect that to happen..."

Behind the turtle, the largely-forgotten Dolphmon hissed through her teeth. "Okay, so...yeah. I'm gonna go, if that's alright with-"

One of Chelydramon's great webbed hands closed around the dolphin's tail, and she squawked, flapping wildly as she found herself being lifted into the air. Chelydramon brought her close, breathing heavily as she scowled at the dolphin (though with a face like that, she didn't have much choice).

"You I'm just about done with! Piss off and never bother me again!"

Dolphmon made several panicked squeaks which finally transformed into a response. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I promise if you'll just let me go oh god please just let me go!"

Chelydramon did. In a sense. With a roar she threw her arm backwards, tossing the cetacean into the air like a throwing mallet. Dolphmon disappeared beneath the waves with a surprisingly subtle plop, and promptly scarpered, jettisoning bubbles from every orifice as she did so.

Eleanor found herself whistling at the turtle's raw strength, until Chelydramon promptly turned on her. She swam up to the girl, towering over her and roaring in her face.

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

Callum couldn't think of a time where he'd seen Eleanor respond with such nuance as when she calmly raised a finger and responded quietly.

"I am ever so sorry...that would have been an accident on my part."

 _"LIKE FUCK!"_

"Hey! Put me down!"

Chelydramon lifted the girl completely clear of the water, holding her up to her massive snout. " _Who are you really? You're in on it too, aren't you! Is that what you all are; are fucking humans in on it too? Give her back!"_

She exhaled, getting far too worked up for someone so big, and she pulled Eleanor even closer.

" _What have you done with Gizamon?"_

Eleanor struggled, punching against the muscular hand that held her firmly to no avail. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about! Calm the fuck down!"

 _"ANSWER ME!"  
_

"I DON'T KNOW!"

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Chelydramon flinched as sparks jumped all over her shell, and she turned, not even dropping the girl. Martin stood atop Manowarmon's dome, and the jellyfish was holding both arms out, the ends coiling and building electricity. Martin held up a palm.

"Whatever you think is happening, it's not. Please...let us just explain..."

Chelydramon roared and swiped at Manowarmon who just floated away in time. The turtle came down again, very nearly bringing her hand down on Ursula, who screamed. But Chelydramon wasn't paying any heed.

"You're all in on it, aren't you? It's all another fucking ambush! You're after me now! I know your game!"

Manowarmon clasped their hands together, forming an orb of purple lightning. "I don't know what you're talking about! **Toxic Shocker!** "

Chelydramon headbutted the attack away, and there came an indignant screech from her palm. "Fucking hell, watch it! I'm still here!"

Manowarmon yelped as Chelydramon swiped again, causing huge swells in the ocean which were causing chaos for the humans and Digimon below. Ursula swallowed her third lot of water and leaned back towards Hinkymon. "You've got to...evolve..."

The goblin shook his head, and clung even tighter to her back. "I can't swim! I'll sink! I'll drown! Or...fall through the sea! Or something! _NOPE!_ "

Callum looked around for any sign of Empermon, but the penguin was lost in the swirling foam as Chelydramon swum after the jellyfish. Suddenly she stopped, growling under her breath.

"You won't take me. _I WON'T LET YOU!"_

She reared her arm back, and as she did so, trails of waterweed erupted from her palm, extending into the sky and spinning around into a vast spiky ball, which glowed an intense green.

" _ **MANGROVE MACE!**_ _"_

Manowarmon quailed as they watched the great green ball hurtling down towards them. "Oh shit..."

Martin punched them in the kidney area. _"DUCK!"_

Manowarmon snapped to their senses and hurtled to one side, the mace narrowly missing them. But the impact didn't as waves of green energy crackled over the water's surface, the pure pressure sending Manowarmon spinning. Chelydramon wasn't done yet; she thrust her arm sideways, the ball following her movements and slamming directly into Manowarmon's chest.

"ARGH!"

The jellyfish skidded across the water's surface their tentacles scrabbling against air as they rushed towards the spinning turtle, who was reeling back for another blow.

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

" _ **Mangrove Mace!**_ "

Tentacle clashed with ball, and the ball won, sending Manowarmon careening sideways again, with Martin desperately hanging on and even more desperately trying not to get crushed outright. The jellyfish spun, rearing up as bolts coursed down their front tentacles. They turned to face Chelydramon, who was spinning her weapon expertly, building up momentum.

"For god's sake, stop this! Let her go!"

"No! You're _all_ going down! Take this!"

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Chelydramon roared as she charged, her mace spinning wildly. Then, inexplicably, she stopped, her entire body shaking and jerking as white bolts coursed over it. She fell backwards, completely prone, and still clutching Eleanor in one hand.

"Eleanor!" yelled Martin, running as far forwards as he dared as he tried to see her. The girl was folded over in the turtle's grasp, definitely not moving.

Manowarmon held their palms up. "I didn't think I was that powerful..."

"You maniac! You've killed her!"

The jellyfish started, when they noticed movement. A shining grid, coiling its way over Chelydramon's body and slowly stretching towards them. They sighed in relief.

"Oh good, it wasn't me. It was... _oh shit!_ "

The wire mesh jerked forwards and caught them on the dome, passing several hundred volts through their own body, and by extension, Martin's. They too fell prone into the water with a plop, leaving the rest of the group to stare in horror as the mesh extended in either direction. Callum felt the breath leaving his body as he tried in vain to swim away from it. "Not again! Oh christ, not again!"

Empermon reached Callum, trying to drag him away as the metal rushed towards them. "What the hell is this? The Funnyman?"

Aardmon looked left and right, then behind her. Her face paled, and she pointed. "It's the boats! They've come for us!"

"A giant electric _fishing net?"_ Empermon was so beside himself that he forgot to swim. Not that it mattered, as the net was closing in from all sides. " _You have got to be kidding me!"_

Ursula watched as bolts danced across the surface of the water, and she felt her soaking hair standing up strand by strand. Moments before her inevitable electric anaesthesia, the girl closed her eyes.

"This is going to sting..."

* * *

"Damn it!"

The winch jerked, and Pagumon flew off, rolling on the deck of the tug and cursing like a sailor (which, in a way, he was)

"Damn thing's stuck again! Puwamon? Puwamon!"

A Tanemon shuffled up and rolled his eyes. "Dipshit, he's keeping the electric field going. It's a big job, you know."

"Whatever; just get the winch going again? We're drifting."

Tanemon sighed, and leapt atop the handle, bouncing hard up and down. "It's all...about...getting...the right... _force!"_

The handle jerked, and the winch shot into life again, pulling one end of the vast net inwards. Tanemon jumped off and squinted over at the other tugboat, which was doing the same to the other end.

"Hey Tanemon, look at this."

The little green blob hopped onto the stern of the boar and stared out to where Pagumon was pointing with one blue ear. His leaf stem flicked slightly, and he grinned. "Are they what I think they are?"

"I've never seen any Digimon like them before. And are they...I don't believe it...are they humans?"

Tanemon blinked twice. Then he rubbed his front arm nubs together, cackling to himself. "I think we just hit the jackpot."

"Fuckin' sweet."

Tanemon and Pagumon looked at one another and their smiles widened.

"The Impenetrable's gonna absolutely love this..."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	10. Episode 10: Motimon the Impenetrable

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 10: Motimon the Impenetrable**_

* * *

Electrocution was a bitch.

That was what comprised Eleanor's first thoughts as she groaned, the after-effects of unconsciousness clouding her thoughts. She tossed and turned, pulled the non-existent covers over her head, before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, her eyes still half-closed and her head pounding.

"I swear, if we're in another cage I am going to start kicking people..."

She blinked a few times. Then a few more. And then she peered down, looking at the green and tan blob sitting at her feet, waiting expectantly with a sickly-sweet smile plastered over its face.

"What the fuck..."

The blob chuckled. "Now now, there's no need for language like that. We run a clean ship here. Everything is completely spick and span and tickerty-boo, and that goes for everything that comes out of our mouths as well, miss human.

Eleanor blinked, and repeated, "What the actual fuck?"

Tanemon sighed, and scratched behind his leaf, flicking it back and forth. "Yeah, I guess nobody pays attention to that one anyway." He smiled up at the girl. "Just try not to do that in front of the Impenetrable and you should be alright. He gets awfully embarrassed."

Eleanor opened her mouth to repeat her phrase a third time, but decided against it, due to its apparent non-effectiveness. She resorted to looking around, and noted that they weren't in a prison after all; rather they were in what seemed to be in the centre of a big outdoor bowl. She pushed herself up a little further, and took in the sight around her.

At first glance it seemed to be a primitive town, with a few stores, pathways and several dozen Digimon going about their everyday business. But things weren't quite as simple as that. The streets were made of wooden planks, and lining the sky was a thin lattice of what looked like fishing net. The sky itself was one massive gradient; stretching from bright azure to a deep purple. And while she couldn't see anything of it from within the pail, Eleanor could hear the distinct sound of the sea; the sea which they'd been plucked up from not too long ago.

The girl glared at Tanemon, who merely tilted his body a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Are we in trouble for something?"

The little plant blob puffed his chest(?) out. "I'll have you know I saved you from a terrible fate at the hands of a vicious monster. It took two of us to prise you out of its hands, you know!"

Eleanor thought about questioning how a miniscule slimeball was able to release her from the turtle's immense grip, but she settled for a more useful question. "Where is Terramon? Or...Chelydramon or...whatever she's doing now..."

"She dissolved into a Rookie soon after we got you on board, and went below deck. Did you have a fight?

"Well, I probably owe _her_ an apology."

"I must admit, she didn't seem very happy."

"Nyaah...what to do. I guess we've found partners in so many different back streets and pits and all over the place, I suppose it was always bound to happen that we'd accidentally kidnap one." Eleanor sighed, and scratched behind her head. "It would be me, wouldn't it..."

Tanemon shrugged. "I don't care. She bit me several times. She should learn some manners. Actually, you both should." He stuck his tongue out. "I'll give you an hour. Hopefully the rest of you should be up and about by then. You'd better be; the Impenetrable wants to see you all up and moving and really energetic. Or so he said."

Eleanor held her head with one hand. "Sorry, who the fuck is the Impenetrable?"

Tanemon took in a breath, before grinning inanely. "He is...power and life incarnate. He is indestructible in a way incomprehensible. He is a deity who walks among us."

Eleanor forced a smile. "Awesome. I hate him already."

"He also has a very good sense of humour, so you should count yourself lucky." Tanemon tutted, before he hobbled back down the wooden walkway. "Though you might want to consider your demeanour just a teensy bit before you meet him."

It took most of that hour just to get the group vaguely conscious. Eleanor had been spared most of the electric shock thanks to Chelydramon's iron grip and tough hide, but most of them hadn't been quite so lucky. It hadn't been enough to cause injury, mind you, but most of the Digimon and all of the other kids were distinctly groggy and borderline hung-over on their coming-to. Only Polypmon was vaguely alright, although they kept bowing to Martin and apologising at a rate of approximately thirty words a second.

Eleanor tried to calm things down in her own way, but she couldn't help feeling that – after recent events – her diplomatic skills had been rather diminished in the eyes of her colleagues. A sentiment which she couldn't entirely disagree with. Swallowing, she felt for the device around her wrist, only to remember that that had been another casualty of the situation. Whoopee.

She had half a mind to demand to see Terramon and clear all this up, but she wasn't entirely sure that would be the best course of action. For one of the few times in her life, she decided to stay quiet and watch what was going on around her.

The sky had shifted a good sixty-degrees to the right by the time they were finally approached again (day and night seemed to be a flexible affair around this point in the Digital World.) The group watched as Tanemon and a couple of other Digimon shuffled up the pathway. Tanemon gestured towards the pail with a stamp of his front foot.

"Presenting the harbinger of revolution and governor of the community of justice, I present to you, Motimon the Impenetrable!"

Martin couldn't help but smirk a little, but as he held his mirth back he noticed that Empermon and Hinkymon were laughing even more, trying very hard not to burst out into fits of giggles. Aardmon, however, was looking particularly nervous. She just stared ahead at the new Digimon coming down the walkway, with a mighty and unmistakeable sashay. Martin followed her gaze, and, together with the rest of their group, they watched the Impenetrable shuffle down towards them.

He was almost as indescribable in his sheer confidence as he was in his lunacy; a tiny pink blob of sentient silly-putty, with two stubby arms in which he held a long ebony rod. He wore a crystal-studded skullcap atop his head, and around his midriff(?) he had a hook from which was tied a long, flowing cloak, which trickled along behind him as smoothly as water. The Digimon shuffled up right next to the pail, putting his hands as far behind his back as he could manage and staring at each one of them in turn. At this distance the group could see the bright sparks dancing in his eyes, as well as the paint-like markings which someone had felt the need to scrawl over his face.

Motimon the Impenetrable smiled, and hopped backwards a few feet, snapping the fingers on one stubby hand as he addressed Tanemon and Kapurimon, the other Digimon flanking him.

"Come on then, let them out, give them room, chop chop. Let them stretch their legs. We don't want to be rude now, do we my darlings?"

The children looked amongst each other. They wanted to laugh. Every single one of them wanted to burst out laughing. But at this point, they were just tired. They shuffled forwards, standing in a line in front of the self-proclaimed ruler of whatever hellhole they'd ended up in now, all of them questioning _every decision which had led them to this point_. All the while Motimon kept smiling amiably and beckoning them along.

"Come on now, come on. Don't be shy. I won't bite, I promise. See?" He stuck a paw inside his mouth and stretched it outwards far further than was really appropriate. "See? No teeth. I'm friendly."

Martin coughed a little, and clasped his hands in front of him. "You'll forgive us if we're a bit...wary. We've had a bit of a rough time with other Digimon, some of them far more adorable than you are."

The others wrenched their necks around to stare at him in unison. The boy coughed. "No offense, of course."

Motimon laughed in a manner far deeper than he really should have been able to, and beckoned the group to come with him. "And none ever to be taken, you most splendid young man. You're part of the fleet now. Everyone's honest with each other here."

He paused, and bowed as low as he was able, namely a couple of inches. "That, I can promise, and if you ever feel otherwise you are welcome to challenge me at any time."

He waddled off, using his vast staff as a walking stick as he whistled for them to come along. With nothing else they could really do, the group tagged along behind, trying not to step on the Impenetrable's massive cape.

Callum leaned to one side, whispering to Empermon. "Is this guy for real?"

"I'm asking myself that." The penguin tapped his shoulder with his saxophone. "Motimon in general are curious, and some are even quite clever. But they're not exactly ruler material. Or anything like..." The penguin couldn't find the words, so just flapped his flippers in front of him. "...this...any of this..."

Lorelie walked along beside them, tapping away on her keypad. " _At least he seems nice?"_

There was a snort from beside her, and Aardmon folded her arms. "I don't like it. We should get out of here as quickly as we can."

 _"Why?"_

"In case you forgot, we were brought here by electrified fishing net. Against our will."

Callum folded his arms. "Maybe he's just a pirate or something. Or...thinks he's a pirate.

"All the more reason for us to skedaddle."

The boy waved her off. "Come on, he's tiny. Even if he is a pirate or warlord or...whatever he's pretending to be, he can't be _that_ influential. How big can this boat possibly be?"

He soon had his question answered, as Motimon hopped up one last ramp and stopped at the top, beckoning the others. They surfaced, and found themselves at the very top of the ship itself. Callum gawped.

"Okay, I take it back. That's...actually awesome."

From their vantage point they could see the entire ship, which seemed more like a small village. Thousands of In-Training levels hopped around, chatting and roughhousing and living their own lives. Interspersed amongst them were a few Rookies, and even a couple of Champions, although they seemed to be more focused on their own tasks, whatever they were. The outer halves of the ship were laid out like terraces, with quarters for seemingly everyone on board. The alleys and pathways all converged in the centre, where there stood a great elliptical plaza, surrounded by a ring of iron. Poles stood up around the edge of the ship, around which was tied more of the chain netting, making the whole thing seem like its own little community.

Or perhaps another cage, although it was certainly an aesthetically pleasing one. Even imprisonment can be made more tolerable by the correct interior design.

Beyond the netting, the group could see the rest of the fleet; dozens of tugboats and trawlers moving around, and a few other large fleet ships and battleships, although none as spectacular as the one they were already on. And beyond that, the vastness of the floating ocean, with the curve of the horizon clearly visible, as well as the jetstreams leading to the other islands. And further out still, the core, floating in the middle of digital space and decidedly not as accessible as it had seemed a few hours before.

Motimon took a moment to appreciate everybody's awe, before clearing his throat. "This is the Omega Marina. It is the central hub from which I run this entire community. I take it you're impressed?"

Ursula put her hands in her pockets. "You say community. Are they all like you? You know...um..." She held her palm down to the ground. "The small ones?"

Aardmon shot her a look, but she raised her arms. "I still don't know how this world's supposed to work, alright? There are small ones, big ones and oh-shit-run-away ones. That all I can remember."

To be fair, Motimon didn't seem too offended (though to be even fairer, he didn't seem to be too offended by anything). He rubbed his non-existent nose, clearly enjoying the attention. "Most of us are, as you so delightfully put it, the small ones. In-Trainings, to be exact. The prime form in this fleeting life. Our kind certainly founded the fleet, although we don't push people away. Those poor beasts who are older than us need somewhere to go, after all."

Empermon folded his flippers, and tapped his foot. "What exactly is so poor about us?"

"If you'll forgive my bluntness, you're ungainly. Clumsy. A little unsanitary. There's no need for evolution in this community."

The penguin was about to object, but Motimon hobbled away, looking up at each of the humans in turn. "That said, I do find you five very interesting. You hear about humans all the time but you don't exactly see them every day. I'm honoured."

Eleanor huffed. "If you wanted to meet us so badly you didn't need to literally drag us on board."

"Yeah, I mean..." Callum breathed in through his teeth, choosing his words as carefully as he could, "...this is all rather special, but we do actually have something we need to do. I believe your world needs some...fixing."

Motimon grinned. "Excellent! You too? That's absolutely wonderful; I _love_ when people have the right idea in mind!"

Callum blinked. "You...do?"

"That's the reason I brought this whole fleet together. Why this community's gathered so quickly." Motimon the Impenetrable hopped up onto the barrier and leaned out, waving his staff at everything in view.

"The forces of imbalance are strong. They're getting stronger every day. We need to step up; we can't always rely on people like you, so it's up to us to be the best that we can in your absence." He turned around, smiling amiably. "But with you on our side as well, we could tackle the worst that this world has to offer."

"You'd go up against the Funnyman?"

"The Funnyman? Is that what you call them?" Motimon scratched beneath his chin, muttering to himself for a moment. "You do have a glorious perspective outside of our own. I would truly love to work with you. And maybe you could even become stronger yourselves." The pink blob grinned. "I don't suppose I could convince you to stay?"

Aardmon looked amongst everyone, her expression a wary one. "I don't know..."

"Please do think about it. If you have your own mission, then by all means continue." Motimon stuck a paw in the air. "Although the weather is turning. I would recommend you wait for a day or so. And if you're here, maybe you'd like to explore? Please. Just a day. Think it over. I insist."

Callum sighed, and turned to the others. Nobody seemed willing to call it. He looked down at Empermon, who shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Lorelie pulled out her keypad, but she just held it, her thumbs hovering over the buttons. She tried to turn her screen away, but there was little she could do to hide the bright flashing ':/' from the tiny blob. He tapped his base against the floor, patient as you like.

"Let's stay."

Aardmon turned to glare at Callum, but the boy nodded. "Just for a bit. We might just have gotten lucky here."

"Excellent! Fantastic!" Motimon hopped down, and waved his staff towards the ramps down into the main square. "The plaza is free. If there's anything you wish to know, just ask. As I said, we're all as honest as can be."

He left them to go their separate ways, shuffling down the ramp back towards the pail.

"Wait, Mr...The Impenetrable?"

Motimon turned, smiling up at Eleanor sincerely. "Please, call me Motimon. It's what I am, and what I was always meant to become."

"I...whatever." Eleanor stuck her hands in her pockets. "Was there someone else who came with us? A big turtle thing? Or maybe a smaller turtle thing now."

"Ah, yes..." Motimon tapped against the floor in thought. "She woke up before all of you. She seemed a little stressed so I let her borrow a room. As far as I know she hasn't come out. Poor thing. Poor, broken thing." He glanced up at Eleanor. "I can take you to her, but I can't promise she will be accommodating. It was ever so upsetting. She seemed to be swearing about you a lot."

"That sounds about right." Eleanor exhaled, running her fingers through her hair. "Can you take me anyway? I think I need to clear up a few things."

Motimon bowed, his forehead touching the deck.

"Of course. Anything you desire."

* * *

It was hard to tell where the day ended and the night began, as the light made its slow march across the sky in repeating ribbons. Even if the sky above was the pitch black of night, the golden daylight still shone through from the other side of the ocean, bursting from the sea in golden shafts that rippled against the dark tapestry. And even then, at its darkest, there was still the constant pulsing of the digital core, now far away from reach.

Ursula sighed as she stared across the horizon, watching as the first glimmers of light poked their way over the azure landscape. There was a giggle from next to her, as Hinkymon waddled along the wooden rail with his arms outstretched, his little face creased up in concentration. He wobbled, and waved his arms frantically, very nearly overbalancing but not quite.

"Watch out!"

Hinkymon grinned, and sat down, dangling his legs over the rail. "I'm okay."

"What am I going to do with you...?" said Ursula, shaking her head. "If you fall over and your lamp breaks you could set fire to the ship."

"Not gonna happen."

Hinkymon reached up and knocked against the glass of his lantern with a hollow clanging sound. "My light never goes out. I am the fire eternal. Bow before me."

"Not likely." Ursula sniggered, before looking thoughtfully up at him. "Really? It doesn't ever go out? Not even when you swim?"

Hinkymon stopped mid-jeer, and folded himself up in a grumpy fashion. "I don't swim."

"Of course..." Ursula gestured a palm out towards the sea. "It might be helpful to learn. You never know if we'll end up in another wet situation."

"It's alright. I'll ride on your back next time."

"I will tip you off next time."

Hinkymon looked almost hurt, but Ursula stuck her tongue out. He grinned, and retorted in kind, backing it up with a good measure of finger waggling.

"Whatchya doing?"

Ursula leaned backwards as Martin walked over, seemingly out of breath. Polypmon was sprawled over one of his shoulders, moaning about hot sun and the fact that they hadn't had a chance to recover properly after being beaten up by an angry turtle kaiju. Martin was keeping his diplomatic face on well, but it was clear that his partner's constant tendency for being overdramatic had been testing his patience a little. He shrugged his shoulders aggressively. "Go on, go and play with Hinkymon or something."

Polypmon moaned, but obliged, literally rolling off Martin's shoulder and wobbling over to the rail, where they draped themselves over it like a pudding on a hot day, fanning themselves ineffectively with the ends of their tentacles.

Ever so helpful and considerate as he was, Hinkymon hopped over, and began cheekily poking them in the side. Polypmon was too hot and bothered to respond.

Martin leaned back against the rail and looked across the streets as Digimon of all kinds went about their lives. He smirked. "It almost looks normal, doesn't it?"

"What is normal, really?"

Martin looked quizzically up at the girl next to him. Ursula turned round, staring out over the plaza. "I suppose if you think about it, we're the ones who aren't normal here. No wonder everybody is so hesitant to trust us."

Martin leaned over next to her. "What, trusting us with this whole saving-the-world shtick? I struggle to believe that myself." He shrugged. "Then again...you never know. We can all only try to do our best."

Ursula smiled uncharacteristically. "I'm sure we all are. And hey, at least we haven't died yet. I don't think we are doing too badly at all."

The girl squinted, and pointed a few blocks below. "Look, it's Callum and Lorelie."

"So it is." Martin smiled, folding his arms. "I guess they're touring the place as well."

The girl didn't answer. Martin waited for a few moments, before glancing to the side. Ursula was staring down, her head resting on one hand, and with a slightly distant expression on her face. She was smiling ever so slightly.

Martin looked down, then looked up at the taller girl again. His face stretched out into something that wasn't quite a smile, and for a moment he held back what he wanted to say. But as he watched the girl beside him growing more and more distant, he decided to risk it. Turning around again, he cleared his throat. "So, I...couldn't help but notice you seem to...you know..."

Ursula half-snapped out of her stupor, and glanced sideways, an irritated look in her eye. "What?"

"I mean, just what I've seen, which might be nothing, I suppose, but...I've just been wondering...are you...and I mean if it's nothing like that then I don't-"

The girl blinked. "Please think of your sentences before you talk to me. I still don't understand your English mumbling."

"Fine. I...fine."

Ursula huffed, and went back to watching the two down below. There was a distant electronic 'yeep' as Lorelie stumbled over her own feet, just catching herself from falling over. She straightened up, and jogged ahead just a little to catch up with Callum. Ursula gave a little laugh, and shook her head. Martin sucked his cheeks in.

"Ursula, do you have a thing for Lorelie?"

Ursula's face went scarlet, and she jolted upright with a yell, overbalancing and tumbling down to the floor with an immense clatter. Down below the other two tamers stared up, and gave a little wave. Martin replied in kind, before glancing down at Ursula. He tilted his head.

"You okay down there?"

" _Ich werde einen großen Hammer in Ihr Arschloch stecken_."

"...pardon?"

Martin leant down and helped the girl up, and she sat back against the wall, staring directly ahead and refusing to make eye-contact. Her face was still going through all the popular shades of hot-pink. Martin rolled his fingers, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"So is that a yes?"

"That is none of your business."

Martin raised his hands. "I know noooothing. I promise."

Ursula folded her arms, shrugging her shoulders and looking in the opposite direction. "I just have a lot of respect for what she is doing. And I know she's finding it difficult. And I...think that is very admirable."

Martin couldn't help but notice Ursula's shoulders inching ever so slowly upwards.

"And she is always very nice and she was nice to me from the first day we met in class and she's been nice to me during this whole thing and...I think it is a very nice and sweet thing to be and...I respect her...a lot..."

She trailed off, and Martin saw the edge of her mouth twitching again. He sniffed, and looked up to the sky.

"Ah, young love. So wonderful to see it blossom-"

"Martin, I _will_ tie Polypmon around your face and throw you into the sea."

Polypmon groaned behind them, and lifted a withered tentacle. "Don't bring me into this! What are you even on about?"

Hinkymon waggled his toes of the edge of the rail. "Miss has a thing of the little miss's? I think?"

"And that's grounds for keelhauling?"

Martin stuck his lips out. "I mean nothing by it. I just think it's really sweet-"

He didn't finish his sentence, as a vice-like hand clamped itself around his shoulder and spun him around mechanically. The boy glanced up into Ursula's face, noting her eyes spread apart in a strained, false smile and her eyes brimming with unbridled rage.

"Martin...I said...it was none...of your _business_."

Carrying a surprising new awareness of his own safety, Martin laughed nervously, and backed away across the deck with the girl and the two Digimon watching him.

"I think it might be best if I...gave you a little space to figure things out. Though I am forever in support and I am always here if you need somebody to talk to and-"

Unable to see where he was going, his heel clicked over a dip in the wooden deck. He wobbled, before overbalancing dramatically, crashing down with a thud and rolling into the far corner. Polypmon threw themselves up, placing tentacles over their mouth. "Martin!"

The jellyfish flustered for a second, before rushing over to their fallen partner, already apologising at a rate of knots.

Hinkymon had his finger in his mouth, curiously watching the whole affair. He looked up at his partner, who was staring into the middle distance, an expression of serene calm over her face.

"Should we help him?"

"No."

Hinkymon blinked. "He could be hurt."

Ursula smiled.

"Then let him perish."

* * *

Eleanor wheezed as she pulled herself up yet _another_ flight of stairs, following the impenetrable emperor in front of her who seemed to be hopping along like nobody's business.

"How in the ever-loving heck did you manage to build this place in a few days? It's fucking huge!"

Motimon the Impenetrable turned on his gelatinous heels, and tapped the side of his snout. "Now child, there are some secrets I like to keep to myself."

Eleanor looked exasperated. "I've only been here for...like...a day. Can't you guys offer me anything to work with?"

The little slimeball hopped up again, tilting his staff in between hands. "I know, I know. It must be incredibly frustrating, having to adjust to such a different world. Particularly given your current condition, as well."

He slid back down so abruptly that Eleanor nearly fell over him, but just managed to steady herself in time. Motimon held his paw out, and gently pressed against the screen of her D-Psyche. Eleanor pulled back.

"Please don't."

"My apologies. I'm merely curious. As you can see I have a little handle on advanced engineering myself. But this..." Motimon respectfully kept his distance, but he did peer down, examining the chunky device that passed for Eleanor's foot.

The girl puffed out her cheeks. "Whatever. You wanna marry it so much you can take it if you want, I really don't care."

"Please, I couldn't deprive you of this blessing that's been bestowed upon you!"

"...you're kidding right?"

Eleanor blinked. Motimon beamed back, and hopped up a few more steps. Eleanor held the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my god, you're not kidding."

Motimon grinned. "Of course. I do love a good jest, but I let it not be said that I'm dishonest."

Eleanor tried to come back with another retort, but the stairs got the better of her and she collapsed into breathless wheezes. "You are fucking impossible."

"Impenetrable, fine young miss." Motimon hopped off, and went all coy for a moment. "And pardon my intrusion, but could you find it in your heart to refrain from such coarse language? It does make things a tad awkward for me."

Eleanor glared at him for a split second, before exhaling. "I should be allowed to say what I gosh-danged like."

"Thank you for the effort." Motimon stopped beside the nearest door, and tapped it with his staff. "I think you'll find your companion's quite alright in here. Maybe a bit grumpy but..." He giggled. "I'll let you get reacquainted."

Eleanor was about to point out how she could probably punt him over the side if he didn't shut up, but it came out as a series of wheezes. Still, Motimon seemed to get the point; he tutted as he shuffled past her, pausing a few inches from her feet.

"The youth of today...so obtuse and overly driven..." He smiled up at her. "Still, I sincerely hope you manage to make up. It would be absolutely tickerty-boo to have you standing alongside us."

Eleanor watched as he hopped to the edge of the stairs, and raised out a hand. "Hey, uh...this may seem like a weird question, but..."

Motimon turned, spinning his staff absent-mindedly. Eleanor watched as the end spun rapidly through the air, looking very heavy and unwieldy. And yet it moved with such grace. Such...perfect finesse. She looked into the blob's dark eyes, and smiled.

"If we need to carry on with our mission, we can...leave, can't we? You know...I mean..."

"Purely business? I understand." Motimon frowned. "Though I would implore you to stay for tonight. I can at least give you all a proper welcome then. It should only be a couple of hours." He pointed upwards. "When day and night split the sky exactly. Come down to the plaza, and bring your friends. You won't miss it."

For a moment Eleanor saw a weird light in his eyes. Then it was gone.

"I'll see you then.

"Tremendous. I'm sure you'll love it."

He bowed, and stepped backwards off the lip of the top stair, with Eleanor watching after him. The atmosphere up here felt almost thick after he'd left, like his presence was still around.

She shook her head, and focused on other things. Gingerly, she reached out and knocked at the wooden door of the quarters.

"Go away."

"Figures." Eleanor leant forwards and tried to peer through the small window, but it was dim inside, and even then she couldn't see anything.

"Get away from the door or I'll bite your nose off. I can do that, yaknow. And I will."

Eleanor bit her lip, almost responding, but instead she took a couple of breaths and sat down on the other side of the door from where she imagined Terramon was bundled up.

"How are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me? Piss off! I know your game!"

"Well then, what is my game?"

"You want my head for something. That's what it is. You're scouting me, I know you are. Probably got my name off Gizamon. You're holding her. This...this is all a massive scam. This whole bloody operation."

"And I guess I built the boat as well?"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" There was a bang on the wood from Terramon's fist. "I saw that! I saw you zap me with that...weird...green...swamp magic! Hell, I _felt_ it! What is this, false evolutions? Where did you learn that?"

Eleanor scratched behind her head. "Would...you believe me if I said that was an accident?"

"Yeah right."

Eleanor groaned, and stuck her forehead between her knees. She counted to ten, then took in a breath.

"Okay I don't do this very often so I'm not very good. One, I'm very sorry. Really. I didn't mean to put you through that and I was just mad. Two, I'm not working for anyone; I'm just with the other humans trying to de-fuck-up this world. Three, frankly, I don't really like your attitude, and fuck me there's no way you'd like mine, but I think the fact that I made you evolve means we're now supposed to work together. Because that's how your world works apparently."

Pause.

"That sounds really dumb."

"You're telling me. All of you guys have been really fucking irritating but we keep bumping into you and you keep following us. So...yeah. I'm just being honest."

"So...you're not part of a conspiracy?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

"Yes. I mean...no? Aren't you..." The wood shook a little. "Aaargh, you're all so tricky! Get out of my head!"

Eleanor grumbled under her breath. "Well done girl, you found yourself a paranoid turtle. Good job."

Terramon shuffled, sniffing behind the door. "I can't join you anyway. I need to find Gizamon."

"Who is Gizamon? And what were you doing out there anyway, besides getting beaten up by Mr Flippy?"

She waited, listening only to the turtle's shallow breathing. A few moments passed, and Terramon spoke.

"Gizamon's a friend of mine. I do have more friends, but they got left behind in the marshlands when the world broke up; only Gizamon came with me. We agreed to stick together and find our way back, but we got stuck on...an island. I got lost, and one of the streams pulled me away. But something went after us beforehand. Something...I'm sure something got her."

"An island? Like the floating ones?"

"Yeah. It's near the top of the ocean here. Just a mile or so away from the digital core."

"What?" Eleanor started, throwing her head back and banging it against the wood. "You can get to the core?"

"I'm not going there! I'm going back to the island! I was going back to the island before you...you stole me away..." She muttered. "Gizamon...she has to still be up there..."

There was another bang against the door. Eleanor leaned backwards. "I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this."

Silence.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm the one who left her behind. I need to get her back."

Eleanor shrugged. "Sounds fair." She leaned backwards a little, pressing her ear to the wood.

"In that case, maybe we can work something out..."

* * *

"You know what, Lorelie?" said Callum, leaning his arms back against his head as the two of them wandered through the streets, "This place isn't half bad. I'm betting this is the first proper break we've had since we got here."

 _"Well there was the bit on the island. You know. Before we got captured."_

Callum looked sideways, and noted her screen showing an eyerolling emoticon.

"You have a point. But, then again everyone's been _nice_ so far. It makes a change, that's all."

Empermon folded his flippers. "Oh, so I'm not nice? Thanks for telling me."

"You know what I mean, dude."

He swerved to avoid a posse of In-Trainings who hopped past with an immense vigour, all staring up in awe at the arrivals. He grinned, and looked aside at Lorelie. "Who knows, maybe you'll find your partner here."

He marched ahead, but turned when he saw that the girl had stopped, staring down at the ground. Her screen flashed orange for a brief moment, and she typed angrily.

 _"That's not funny."_

"What? I meant it! I mean we've all found them-"

Lorelie bleeped, a couple of sparks flying from the back of her D-Psyche as she continued.

 _"You don't need to joke about it. It's alright for you. Leave me out of it."_

Callum faltered, holding his free hand up. "But...I mean it..." He looked down at Aardmon, who jumped at the gesture.

"You tell her. She'll listen to you."

Aardmon went pink. "I told you, I don't know how this works! Stop making me solve your problems!"

"I thought that was why you came along. To try and fix all this."

Another indignant squeak from Lorelie. " _Fix me? Oh thx. :("_

"Oh please..." Callum stamped his foot, before taking a breath. "Look, we've come this far. Heck, we're nearly at the core, and we've found four warriors willing to fight with us to right this world. Even Aardmon's kept up with us. Don't you see? This is a chance to be a hero and all we need to do is believe!"

There was a cheer from a gaggle of small Digimon nearby, clearly roused by Callum's speech. Empermon pulled the rim of his bobble-hat down over his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

Lorelie wasn't convinced either. She looked to the side, her arms dangling by her side. Aardmon nudged her, smiling.

"You never know. You might get lucky."

Lorelie sighed, and typed one-thumbed, before holding her keypad up to Aardmon only.

 _"Thx, but you don't need to lie. I can't even hold onto a tiny flash drive. I couldn't handle a partner. I don't deserve one."_

Aardmon sniffed, and looked away, pawing at the dust. "Trust me, you're doing fine compared to me..."

"Ow!"

The two looked up to see Callum backing into a passing Guardromon and falling over his foot, landing in the dust. The Guardromon in turn kicked the boy's outstretched D-Psyche and also went flying, though with far more of an audible crunch into the wood of the ship.

The boy apologised profusely, and immediately went about making a nuisance of himself to try and right the three-ton hunk of copper and iron. It went about as well as could be predicted, and the group of In-Trainings began to cheer again, although in far more of a sarcastic manner.

Empermon was at this point sat on a nearby bench, his head in his flippers.

"Callum, I'm disowning you."

Callum muttered to himself and looked up, having finally managed to get the poor passer-by on his feet again. "Sorry, I wasn't watching."

"No, please, it's me! It was me. Please, oh god, please forgive me!" Guardramon nodded multiple times, and backed away, apologising profusely as he clattered off down the deck with surprising speed for a big mechanical man. Callum pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off, staring in puzzlement at the retreating robot.

"Man...chill out already. It happens."

He beckoned the others and they continued, admiring the plaza around them. All except for Aardmon, who was still staring back at where the robot had gone. Her gaze shifted a little; up, down and all around, at the crowds who were beginning to gather. As she did so, her breathing sped up a little.

Presently she hopped forwards and tapped Callum on the arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered, gesturing to one side into one of the stacked terraces at the side of the plaza. "You know...privately?"

The group shuffled sideways through the crowds, with Aardmon keeping an eye out, until they were tucked away in an alleyway frankly far too small for the four of them. Callum peered out at the steadily-growing throng of Digimon. "What is it? The Funnyman?"

"I don't know. I'm just..." Aardmon turned to Empermon. "You should have noticed. Isn't there something a little weird about this place?"

"No, really? Aside from the fact that it seems to be run by toddlers I'd say it's pretty normal."

"That's it though." Aardmon pointed at a large gaggle of Bukamon, flapping their way towards the centre of the ship. "How do they look?"

Callum frowned. "Happy, I guess? Isn't that normal?"

"Now look at the Rookies. And the Champions."

Trying hard to stay out of sight, Callum and Lorelie looked again. It was difficult to notice at first, but they could see a few tell-tale signs. The Champions veering far out of the way of any incoming groups. The nervous twitching. Speedwalking, heads down and arms tucked in. And one or two, travelling at an impossibly slow speed with their darkened, exhausted eyes pinned to the floor.

Empermon swallowed. "They look...scared."

Aardmon nodded. "For something priding itself on battling the forces of imbalance, whatever they are, there sure do seem to be a lot of In-Training Digimon running the place."

Lorelie typed rapidly on her keypad. " _What does that mean? Just coz they're small doesn't mean they're unimportant."_

Empermon folded his arms. "But it does mean they're weak. Not weak-willed, but like...physically. It's just biology. Not to say they can't do grown-up stuff, but something on this scale?" He snorted. "Something is definitely amiss."

There was a loud banging as a couple of Tokomon rushed past the alleyway opening, making a noise far louder than they should have been able to. Aardmon flattened herself against the wall. "Should we move somewhere else? I feel like this could end badly if someone sees us loitering."

Callum shrugged. "We've been given the freedom of the ship apparently. It's not like someone's just gonna reach out from nowhere and kidnap us in broad daylight."

That was completely true.

In actual fact, somebody reached out from nowhere and kidnapped them in _half-_ daylight.

It was a neat manoeuvre. Two great fluffy arms burst out from the open window just above the four, reached down and plucked Callum and Lorelie from the ground, pulling them inside with a muffled clatter. Before Aardmon and Empermon could even register their disappearance, the same arms came out and grabbed them, one in each palm. Within five seconds, the four had vanished. Plucked from the decking like leaves from the ground, with only the sand from their feet and the fresh scent of irony left behind.

Aardmon tumbled in last and bounced off the top of the bundle, bashing her head on a table nearby. She groaned, groggily hopping to his feet and waving her arms around. "Where is it? I'll brain it! I'll-"

She trailed off, and looked up. Standing in front of him was a true brute of a creature; hunched over inside the dilapidated room, with broad shoulders and a ridged torso, which seemed to be covered in bony plates. Similar bone ran down the beast's back, traipsing off into a tail that rattled as it scraped across the floor. The creature's arms were huge, covered with a thick fur, which still did little to hide the vicious sickle-shaped claws which passed for fingers.

The creature turned, and huddled down further. A cloth mask covered the top half of its pointed, rodent-like face, and its eyes were small and bright. It sniffed, its whiskers twitching as it squinted in the dim light.

Empermon sighed, and reached behind him for his saxophone. "Right, okay. When are we doing this?"

"I knew I wasn't the only one!"

The penguin was taken aback by the massive shrew's sudden outburst. He was even more taken aback when she thrust her arms forwards and pumped his flipper up and down, her whiskers going haywire. He stood there, stunned, as the massive creature practically untangled the pile of humans and Digimon and lined them all up in a row, as if they were only so many action figures. She chattered as she did so, speaking too fast for any of them to process.

"I thought I was the only one who dared to stand up against this tyrannical dictatorship but everybody I went to talk to was too much of a coward to actually do anything useful apart from the guys who got taken and I swear I'm going to avenge them but that's why you're gonna help me oh my god I can't believe you've finally come and-"

She ran out of breath, and spent a couple of seconds hyperventilating, before bursting into laughter. Lorelie stared down at Aardmon, who shrugged, lost for words.

The giant shrew got a hold of herself and leaned forwards, shaking each of their hands in turn. When she got to Lorelie's she stopped, and stared down at the tiny hand in hers. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my days, you're humans!"

She practically wrenched Lorelie's arm out of its socket as she thrust her paws up and down, before backing off and patting her feet on the floor. "Omigodomigodomigodomigod I knew my day would come I knew I didn't suffer through all that for nothing!"

Without warning she pressed her torso flat against the ground in a chaotic begging position, nearly squashing her nose into the wood.

"Please! Take me with you! Give me your powers!"

Lorelie's screen blinked white, and very slowly she typed on her keypad.

 _"Who the $ £# are you?"_

The shrew raised a paw, then lowered it, then pushed herself up and sat down, looking thoughtful. "I don't know how this works...do I need to, like, sign something or can I just go and start punch bad guys or..."

Callum coughed loudly. "Hi, yes, okay, we're...sort of new here and we don't really know the rules ourselves so...please can you give us your name first before anything else?"

The shrew blinked. Then she let out a laugh, and knocked herself on the head. "I am a dummy. Sorry, I get excited. My name is Scutimon. I've been stuck on this boat forever."

Aardmon tilted her head. "The world hasn't been messed up for _that_ long."

"Well it felt like forever." The shrew shook her paws. "But it was worth it. I've heard of humans coming here and I always knew you'd come for me one day. You're gonna make everything right." She leaned forwards, beaming. "So which one is mine?"

There was no response. The shrew looked puzzled, before counting the figures before her. "Or...are you both taken..."

Aardmon started, and shook her hands in front of her. "No, please, I'm just a guide. Be my guest, we could use your help."

Lorelie looked down at the aardvark, who winked up at her. "This is your chance. I did say you never know."

The girl pulled her shoulders up as she suddenly found herself at the centre of attention. She shuffled forwards, looking up at Scutimon, who was tilting her head. "You don't speak much, do you..."

The girl raised a finger and tapped on her own D-Psyche. The shrew frowned.

"Isn't that just earth fashion?"

Callum put his hands in his pockets. "Not unless you're an indie metal band." He hummed, and scratched his chin. "Actually, when we get back that might be an idea..."

He shook his head, and looked up at Scutimon. "Wait, you said something about a tyrannical dictator and overthrowing...something...is this a dangerous place?"

Scutimon ground her teeth. "The tiny ones. They're everywhere. This isn't a revolution, it's a purge."

Empermon raised a flipper, his irritation showing. "Okay, how? They're In-Training levels. Look at yourself; you could probably use them as shotputts." He turned round, glaring at everyone else. "Are you sure we're not just overreacting here? Are we so strung up from having everything trying to kill us so much?"

Scutimon pounded the ground. "They are _evil,_ I tell you!"

"Miss, we just escaped a run-in with Dark Area escapees."

Scutimon's jaw dropped, and Lorelie typed on her device. " _Tbf,_ _those guys weren't_ that _bad."_

Empermon folded his arms. "I just don't want to be looking for a fight we don't need. We're already preparing to take down the Funnyman; why do we _keep_ putting ourselves in more danger?" He waved a flipper up at Scutimon. "I'm sure you have your issues but aren't we all being paranoid? Aardmon? Callum?"

He looked up at the boy, who had his chin in his hands, deep in thought.

"...Callum?"

Callum looked down at Empermon, his eyes showing little emotion. "I don't know. This world is tricky. The Funnyman will be trickier." He smiled. "If there is something wrong, it can't hurt to fix it, can it?"

 _HOOOOONK_

The sound of a deep horn rocked the little dwelling. Lorelie yelped and stumbled forwards, right into Scutimon's arms. The shrew looked up, and sniffed the air.

"Is it that time already?"

"What time...?" Callum started. "The others. Are they in danger?"

"I don't know. Maybe not." Scutimon peered down, her excitement faded by a lot, and replaced by something almost...solemn.

"They should be gathering now. Do you want to see Motimon's blessing?"

"Blessing?"

"You still don't believe me, do you..."

Scutimon grumbled, and shuffled to the door, practically kicking it open. "Come on. Let me show you what this ship is really for..."

The shrew didn't half move at a pace. With two humans and two Rookies on her back she scampered between alleyways at a frightening pace, scuttling out of the sight of the crowds before they even noticed she was there.

Not that they were paying much attention. From Callum and Lorelie's vantage point on the mad shrew's back, they could clearly see that the crowds were gathering right in the centre of the ship, forming a ring around the plaza. Scutimon shuffled closer, clambering over the rooftops and keeping herself as flush as she possibly could.

Presently she stopped, her body poised on the final row of buildings. Callum hopped off, staring down at the throngs of Digimon below. Empermon got off next to him, tapping his shoulder with his instrument.

"It's a bit creepy, isn't it? Look how many there are..."

Of the crowds lining the circumference of the pail, over ninety percent of them seemed to be In-Training levels. Pink and white, often blobbish or amorphous, and even more often hellishly adorable. And yet, Callum had to admit, there was something off about them. They way they were cheering. Their smiles. Their wide eyes, and their bared teeth. Interspersed among them were Rookies and Champions, many of them trying and failing to look inconspicuous.

Callum got down to one knee, his eyes scanning the crowds. "There's something very wrong here."

"Callum, why are you on the roof?"

The boy looked down, and saw Ursula staring up at him with a bemused expression on her face, and Martin staring up with a strangely subdued one. Callum waved his hands to shush them, beckoning them closer. "Don't you see there's something up here?"

Ursula placed her hands on her hips. "Well yes. That's why everyone's gathering around. We're just watching as well."

The girl looked aside at Lorelie, who was knelt down and looking even more out of place than Callum. "Is he dragging you along on this? And who's the giant mouse?"

Scutimon dismounted from the roof with her usual athletic prowess, and crouched down before the new arrivals. "Of course. I'm sorry. My name is Scutimon and I'm very excited to meet you all and hope we can work together very well in the battles to come."

Ursula stared up at her, before looking down at Lorelie. "No, really, who is she?"

Lorelie timidly raised a keypad. _"It was so sudden. I think she's volunteering to be my partner."_

Polypmon hovered behind Martin, twisting their tentacles absent-mindedly. "Bit of a suck-up, isn't she? Always somebody who wants to make the rest of us look bad."

 _HOOOOONK_

The great horn sounded again, and everybody was silenced in seconds. The humans regrouped, and stared at the dust bowl. There was a flash of pink atop the farthest pillar; a pedestal amongst the sand. As tiny as he was to make out, there was no mistaking him. Motimon the Impenetrable shuffled forwards, his cape flowing behind him as he did so. Straddling him were his two flunkies, Tanemon and Kapurimon, both wearing their own ridiculous garbs.

Motimon raised his stubby arms, holding his staff high as his cape billowed outwards. He said nothing, but his every movement caused ripples of excitement through the crowd. All the while the humans watched, all the more intrigued...and all the more concerned.

Ursula raised a finger. "What...exactly... _are_ we here for?

Martin swallowed. "You know, something's been bugging me for a little bit about that area."

Polypmon squinted. "What, the plaza? You don't like the decorations?"

"I'm serious. Look at it. From where we're standing...doesn't it look a bit like an arena?"

The group stared, the full image slowly sinking in. Martin looked up at Scutimon.

"Why _does_ he call himself the Impenetrable anyway...?"

Scutimon opened her mouth, but she was silenced by another roar of the crowd. The group looked down, as, step by tiny step, Motimon the Impenetrable stepped forwards.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	11. Episode 11: Melee 'Round Midnight

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 11: Melee 'Round Midnight**_

* * *

"Friends, adored friends of the great realignment, we stand in the presence of greatness today. Many a Digimon waits to see the miracle of the human intervention, and today, we are truly blessed to be touched by their presence."

It wasn't exactly the most subtle of presentations. Standing atop the wooden podium, Motimon the Impenetrable carried on with his many (clearly rehearsed) speeches on miracles and well-wishings and innermost desires and suchlike. Martin groaned, and held his head in his palm.

"I think his evil plan may just be to embarrass us to death..."

Callum wanted to agree, but he was too busy focused on the tiny creature at the centre of the arena. With every speech, the excitement of Motimon's fleet increased even more; with each new platitude, the In-Trainings cheered like nobody's business. Though there was a clear air of impatience beginning to bubble up through the excitement. And a clear growing anxiety amongst the bigger Digimon in the crowd.

Motimon himself seemed unbothered by his unruly brood. He smiled, allowing himself just the tiniest smidgen of pride. Then his face turned serious.

"This world is cracked. Imbalance is the force that drives the lives of all among us, and it is up to the weak and pathetic of this world to make a stand."

Motimon shuffled, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he scanned the vast crowds.

"But Yggdrasil has finally smiled upon us. We have hope. We have the means to become the next heroes of the Digital World. And such a time has come again!"

The crowds cheered. They went mental. Callum looked around in disbelief as In-Training levels yelled out with vigour and pride, whooping and hollering with voices far too powerful for them. Only the larger Digimon stayed silent, seemingly waiting for something, and finding it very difficult to hide away and look inconspicuous in the mass of screaming toddlers. Callum swallowed, and looked down at Empermon. The penguin was silent, his usual laid-back disposition having given away to a far more nervous one.

Motimon raised a paw, and the crowds were silenced as quickly as they had started. The pink jelly took in a breath, and tapped his staff.

"The world needs more heroes. We need more warriors. And if Yggdrasil smiles upon you, you too may join the table of the gods." He held his arms wide. "If you wish to receive the blessing, please step forwards now."

The tiny emperor stared amongst the crowds, his words hanging in the air. His gaze halted at the very top, looking at the four children and their partners with an immense expectation, which they could pick up despite how far away he was. Aardmon swallowed, clutching her hands together.

"This is bad...this is very, very bad..."

Motimon shrugged, and carried on looking amongst the audience.

"A blessing awaits for those who are worthy. For those who will stand up. Every day you stay back is a day that the forces of imbalance move forwards. I can see every one of you. I know how you feel. You can join us. All of us. All you need to do is-"

He paused, and gently turned to his right, where somebody was standing. Empermon took in a breath, and turned to Callum. "Isn't that the Guardromon that you just walked into?"

The metal behemoth walked forwards as the In-Trainings all around him scuttled excitedly. The humans were too far away to see the robot's expression, and even if they could it would have been difficult to make out anything more than a couple of eyes in a black space, staring forwards and completely steeled. But from the way he walked, it was clear that he was scared. Up above, Callum gritted his teeth.

"What's he doing? There's clearly something up here; why is he putting himself in danger like that?"

"What danger?" Martin looked up at Callum. "I don't know what goes on here and neither do you. Maybe...maybe this will give us a clue." He smiled. "Maybe the blessing is a good thing?"

"When is it _ever_ a good thing?" Callum clenched his fist. "Something's wrong. We need to stop this."

Empermon held his shoulder. "Just keep your head down!"

"But we have to-"

" _We_ don't have to do anything! This is _nothing_ to do with us!"

Callum whirled round, ready to retort, but he stopped short as he stared into his partner's face. The penguin was petrified, his eyes wide and his beak trembling. All the Digimon were the same, hackles up and skin shivering. Even Scutimon was clearly shaken, keeping her body flat against the roof. Lorelie tentatively held out a hand, pressing it against the great beast's shoulder. Ursula ground her teeth and turned around.

"Okay, what is going on here?"

Scutimon shivered, and scuttled back a few inches. "I thought it would get easier, but it doesn't..."

Ursula held her arms up, whispering aggressively. "What doesn't? What's the problem? Please...you have to tell us. Now."

"Can't you see? How wrong this all is? How scared they all are? None of them want to do this; none of them even want to be here."

Scutimon blinked, and peered a little further up over the roaring crowds.

"Don't you understand? Digimon like me, people like you, we're trapped. The blessing's our only way out."

 _Clunk_

The Guardromon reached the base of the pail, and looked up at Motimon. The pink slime nodded respectfully at the great mechanical golem, before he held his head up once again. "There may be one blessing, or one hundred. Any and all are welcome to receive. This is your last chance for the night."

Ursula bit her lip. Callum held his palm to his mouth. He glanced sideways at Empermon, who gave him a warning look. The boy screwed his eyes shut.

" _We're...we're here to fix this world..."_

His words swung lazily around but the rest of the crowds were silent. Motimon sighed.

"So it shall be. I welcome-"

"I volunteer!"

Everybody turned, and looked up at Callum. The boy stood at the centre of the highest pew, holding his fist tightly and staring down at the self-proclaimed emperor.

"I'll receive your blessing, Motimon the Impenetrable."

Empermon stood up and held Callum by the hip. "You madman! What the hell are you doing?"

Unseen by any of the crowd, Motimon grinned. He tapped his staff against the podium, and beckoned towards the humans.

"I am generous. You may step forwards. Although I believe that, as humans, you and your chosen warriors are bound to work as partners. Am I right?"

His eyes turned towards the penguin, who stopped pulling, aware that all eyes were slowly landing upon him. He glared up at Callum, but the boy didn't take any notice as he began to walk down. Empermon hissed after him.

"You can't pull me into this! It's not our fight!"

The boy turned back, his face hardened as he looked up at his partner.

"It is now. I'm not standing back and letting something awful happen without even trying."

Empermon pressed his beak together. He stiffened, his legs shaking at the top of the steps. There was a chuckle from the pail below, as Motimon tapped his staff again.

"The blessing will wait. Take as much time as you need."

Empermon felt the eyes of the world on him. Callum refused to move; he just stared up at the bird. The corners of his mouth turned up in a reassuring smile, and he held out a palm.

"We can do this, can't we? Like we always do."

"Wait! I wanna go first!"

"No, _wait_!"

There was a flash of yellow and Hinkymon was suddenly stood beside the penguin, grinning and waving maniacally as his flame bobbed about. "I wanna go! I wanna play with the fancy putty ball!"

All eyes turned to Hinkymon, and then further back to Ursula, who was crouched down, her head in her hands.

"Please no..."

Motimon clapped his paws. "Excellent! I'm sure you will all perform splendidly! Please, come forth. In your own time, of course, my dear friends..."

It took a little while. Five minutes passed, then ten. But eventually, two humans and two Digimon made their way through the crowds, with thousands of eyes hanging on them. There was the occasional whoop and cheer, but mostly the audience was silent, watching in awe. Hinkymon led the group, enjoying all the attention, with Callum helping Ursula just afterwards, and Empermon bringing up the rear, moving impossibly slowly and glaring at the back of his partners' head.

Eventually they stood at the base of the plaza, staring up at Motimon the Impenetrable on his high throne. Callum looked aside at Guardromon, trying to give him a reassuring look, but the behemoth merely stared at the ground, his expression unreadable.

Motimon rested his staff on his shoulder, rolling it back and forth absent-mindedly.

"So our pilgrims have joined us for their trial. May the fortunes smile down upon them, and may Yggdrasil bless them as they have done the rest of us." Motimon grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you all have to offer."

Ursula placed her hands in her pockets, her face straight. "So what is this blessing? How will it help us?"

"The blessing will become clear. If you are worthy to wield it." Motimon chuckled, and snapped his fingers. "Tanemon, Kapurimon, please join them."

The two aides either side of him vanished in an instant, before reappearing a few metres ahead of the five, inexplicably standing directly between them and the podium. The two smiled amicably, and Tanemon's leaf twitched. "I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you down here so quickly."

Kapurimon giggled. "I guess humans really are as tenacious as they say."

Ursula took in a breath, and she turned to Callum, pulling him back. "Let's call it off. Pride be damned."

"We can't back down now."

"I don't like this."

There was a cough from above, and Motimon the Impenetrable banged his staff once more.

"You may proceed at your leisure. The blessing is there for the taking. All you need to do is claim it."

Callum blinked, and looked at the two creatures in front of him. It finally dawned on him, and he stared up at Motimon. "So...we're supposed to fight them?"

Kapurimon grinned. "Whenever you're ready. We've been looking forward to this."

Hinkymon took a step forwards, but paused, staring up at Ursula. "This feels a bit one-sided."

"I know," whispered Callum to one side, "couldn't we just...punt them off the ship or something?"

The two In-Training levels began to pace back and forth, their movements slow and deliberate. Empermon reached behind his back and clutched his saxophone, though he wasn't completely sure why.

Tanemon chuckled, his leaves flicking back and forth.

"I'll take it from here."

The little leafy blob frowned, and glanced sideways at Guardromon, who was marching forwards, a strange expression in his eyes.

"Wait!"

The robot stopped, and his head twisted to look at Callum's. The boy felt his throat drying out, but he spoke anyway.

"This is all...too far, isn't it? They're tiny. They're...weak...this is all just pretend, right? Just a test. The blessing...comes to those who pass the test..."

He looked up at Motimon, who seemed to be in a meditative state.

"Right? Please don't hurt them..."

Guardromon shifted, and turned back to look at Tanemon. "They have no idea, do they? What this place really is."

Tanemon giggled, circling the robot. "Maybe not. Although the blessing reveals itself to all."

"Luckily for you, I have no such reservations..."

Dust billowed up as Guardromon rushed forwards, bringing his fist back and pummelling it into the dirt. Tanemon was lost, but Kapurimon rushed around behind him at a surprising speed, charging towards him. Guardromon reared up, and twisted one-hundred-and-eighty degrees on his legs, holding out his gauntlets.

"You killed my brothers! **Guardian Barrage!** "

Guardromon fired two mechanical missiles out of his wrists, both of them homing in on the helmed furball flying towards him. Callum and Ursula found themselves knocked back from the explosion, rolling in the dust. Callum couldn't quite figure out what had happened; he tried to get to his feet, holding his D-Psyche. "We have to help them! He's gone insane!"

"Callum, look!"

The two teenagers looked forwards through the dust and the residual flames, to see Guardromon still throwing punched seemingly at thin-air. And as the cloud settled, it was clear that Tanemon and Kapurimon were still very much there, darting back and forth with an incredible speed.

More worryingly, it was Guardromon who was staggering on his feet. He spun, throwing a punch that flew wide. Tanemon flew ever so slightly wider, and the air seemed to shift around him. All of a sudden he lunged, and there was a flash of orange and green within the dust. Guardromon reared back, and a hollow roar echoed around the arena. Something ejected itself from his face and landed at Ursula's feet.

"Jesus!"

The girl looked down in horror as the mechanical eye blinked lifelessly up at her, spewing yellow fluid from the back nerves. She and Callum stood closer together, watching as Guardromon fell to his knees, gaining new wounds seemingly by the second. Not that he was going to let it stop him.

" **Guardian Barrage!** "

Kapurimon caught the missile with her tail, diverting it into the dust a few metres away. She landed expertly, spinning on the spot as her tail swished behind her. For a brief moment there was a blue glow in her eyes; a bright glint of malice and deep, vicious power.

" **Meteoric Onslaught!** "

She disappeared; a shaft of blinding light that shot forwards directly into Guardromon's chest, piercing it as if it were paper. The impact-zone crumbled to dust, leaving a gaping wound through which the horrified spectators could see cables, pumps and pipes, all working furiously despite being slowly swamped with yellow fluid.

The behemoth staggered back, his words having given away to pathetic gurgles, as Tanemon flew past him, balling energy in his tiny body.

" **Theia's Torment!** "

He shot the green pellet into Guardromon's belly with pinpoint accuracy, and watched as it spiralled into the near-hollow shell.

It happened in seconds. Guardromon shuddered. He jerked, and contorted. Great wooden roots burst out from the hole in his chest, and even more; from his elbows, knees, bursting through the palms of his hands and tearing off his feet. They overcame his squat head and pierced out through both of his eye sockets, knocking out the other eye as they did so. The robot stopped, liquid spilling on the ground as he hung limp on a contorted nightmare tree.

Tanemon landed, and flicked his leaves back, allowing himself a small, smug, 'hmph'. He shuffled round, smiling innocently up at the humans.

"So there you have it. How did I do?"

None of them answered. Callum and Ursula watched, aghast, as the tree slowly withered, depositing Guardromon's body carefully on the ground.

At the top of the stands, Lorelie's hands shook as they covered her screen. Martin was muttering to himself, his eyes wide. "No...this has to be a joke..."

"It isn't."

The boy looked up at Scutimon, who shook her head, her eyes suddenly heavy. "You hope it is. But this is what they do."

"But...why?" Martin stared up at the shrew, but he didn't really see her. He felt like he was staring at nothing, as if he hadn't just witnessed the public evisceration. "How could they do this? How can anyone allow this? Why is nobody stopping it?"

He got his answer. As his senses returned to him, he became aware of a steadily growing noise all around, like rainfall, or drums.

It was applause.

Thunderous cheering, humming and whooping, mixed with a thousand bodies and limbs beating against the nearest surface. The In-Trainings were cheering. They had been waiting for this.

Motimon clapped his hands with an immense boom, and the crowds were silenced again. He held out his palm towards the body of Guardromon below.

"He fought valiantly. And now we shall see his worthiness."

Empermon pressed his beak together, and looked away. "He's dead. Leave him be, you maniac."

Even so, he couldn't tear his eyes away, as Guardromon's prone body writhed, lights twisting within the hollow shell. For a moment they seemed to converge, forming the shape of a creature sitting on the robot's chest. It writhed. It reached out, calling silently towards Motimon on top of his pedestal.

Then they dissipated. The metal caved inwards, and dissolved in a flurry of red and yellow data. The clouds spiralled up, then condensed again, spiralling towards Motimon the Impenetrable as he held out his hands. The Impenetrable bowed his head.

"How unfortunate."

The little blob raised a paw and brushed gently at his eyes, before staring out amongst the crowds yet again.

"You are all witnesses here today. This poor, lost creature fought to his absolute limit, but it appears he couldn't join our brethren. Through suffering he couldn't enter Valhalla. Yet we commend him, for in his pathetic and pitiable life, he chose to step forwards and grasp at greatness. He truly is the bravest of pitiable souls."

Motimon closed his eyes, and ran his hands over his face, leaving mottled markings as the fallen warrior's data melded into his own flesh.

"Rest well, Guardromon. You will remain in our hearts."

The applause started again. Followed by a new noise. A terrible, electronic wailing that carried down from the top gantry. Ursula whirled around, staring up; even from down here she could see Lorelie crouched over, far above the cheering crowds, and completely inconsolable. She clutched her trembling head as Martin and Aardmon held onto her.

Ursula shuddered, and held her arms, shaking her head vigorously.

"No...this isn't happening..."

The girl reached out and shook Callum by the shoulder, gritting her teeth. "We've got to get out of here! Right now!"

" _We're not going anywhere."_

Callum thrust his free arm out, pointing up at Motimon the Impenetrable, who still seemed to be in a trance. "Tell me, you pink plastic _bellend_ , what the fuck is all this for? This blessing? I thought you were going against the Funnyman!"

Motimon the Impenetrable seemed not to mind the insult. He shrugged. "I stand by my word; I never meant to be dishonest. However, I apologise for the misunderstanding. It appears we are not after the Funnyman, or whatever the true force is that turned this world. We are merely after equality. Justice for all the time where we were pathetic, and kicked around."

"So you're torturing people to death for the sake of _justice?"_

"We are proving our own will. I gained this power through my own will. This entire armada is built off the oppressed following their own will. Look around you."

He gestured to the screaming crowds, who cheered even louder as he pointed at them.

"The ones who survive come back stronger, all through their own will. This comical form? This is the purest a Digimon can be, and thus, it unleashes the most power. We finally have the means to balance the Digital World."

Empermon gripped his saxophone. "You're insane!"

Motimon smiled. "I'm only offering a solution. And as you can see, my people love it. Therefore it is valid and true."

Callum's head was down, his hair hanging in front of his eyes as he clenched his fist tightly.

"And what if we win?"

"I just told you. You ascend to the purest form of power."

"No, I said what if we win?"

Motimon narrowed his eyes. Then he clapped. "Ah, you're referring to the test. Silly me. No. You don't win in your sense. You can't. You pass and ascend with us, or you die and are remembered for your courage. Which is far more worthwhile in both instances than a simple pat on the back and an 'I Beat Up An In-Training Level' sticker, though of course I'd never say that out loud."

"But what if we still fucking _win?"_ Callum looked up at the pink slimeball, his eyes blazing. " _What if we take your perfectly balanced utopia of murderous fuckfaces and shove it?"_

Ursula wrenched the boy towards her, pulling his head up. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't make this worse!"

"How can it get worse?"

"You've seen them, Callum! We _can't_ win! Our partners will _die!"_

"Get off of me!"

Callum wrenched himself away, his face contorting with rage. "The Dark Area was one thing. Dolphmon, Tinkermon, all one thing. But how the fuck can we stand here and watch this happening and still call ourselves heroes?"

Empermon looked up at his partner, holding his instrument tightly against his chest. "Callum..."

Ursula held her arms back. "But we're not heroes..."

Callum's eyes narrowed. "Stay here! Stand with me, goddamnit! We're winning this fucking thing!" He held up his arm, the metal digging into his shoulder and drawing blood as the device screamed. "Empermon! Fucking get ready!"

The penguin took a step back, looking all around. "Are we doing this now? Right here? Right now?"

Ursula felt a hand tugging at her arm as Hinkymon held tightly to her sleeve, his eyes fearful.

"I don't wanna play no more..."

The girl held his shoulders, but her own knees were about to buckle. She glanced behind her, just able to make out Lorelie, Martin and the others, still watching amidst the sea of bloodlust. She narrowed her eyes, and her hand went to the screen of her D-Psyche.

"Please forgive me, Hinkymon..."

 _"Empermon, Psyche Synchronise!"_

 _"Hinkymon, Psyche Synchronise!"_

 _"Evolution Activate!"_

* * *

Up on the parapet, there was a clattering of feet as Eleanor rushed forwards, Terramon trailing behind her. Breathless, she looked left and right, trying to make sense of the noise and the horrific wailing. "What in the magical land of fuck is going on now?"

Aardmon pointed down at the arena, her eyes wild. "You've missed a little. We are all in such deep shit as you wouldn't believe."

"How bad is it?"

Terramon stood beside Eleanor, squinting over the crowds as she gazed on the scene below. In the centre of the arena, the blue and orange crystals shattered, revealing two furious Champions standing between Motimon and their partners.

All around the plaza, the Digimon were going haywire. They jumped up and down in their seats, screaming and occasionally ducking for their lives as the battle threatened to come right to them. Only the occasional higher-level Digimon remained, keeping themselves low and trying not to catch attention.

Eleanor ground her teeth as she clasped the banister, staring down at the clouds of dust and flashes of light from far away.

"You fucking maniacs, get out of there."

"It's too late for that."

Eleanor felt the decking tremble as Scutimon landed behind her, crouching down. "Motimon doesn't allow surrender. His blessing is permanently available. If he decides you're worthy, he won't let up."

Terramon shook her head. "How on earth did this happen? Is this what the Funnyman's doing? Throwing all this power on one arsehole and then sitting back and watching people tear each other to pieces?"

Eleanor didn't respond. She merely clenched her fist, digging into the rail.

"I really hate this world sometimes..."

* * *

" _Saxophmon!"_

 _"Kobolmon!"_

To the side of them, Kapurimon whistled to herself. "Now that was a pretty light show." She looked over at Tanemon. "Ready for another round?"

"Not you two!"

Motimon's two aides looked up at him, as the pink blob shook his head, twirling his staff absent-mindedly. "You have done an absolutely spiffing job. It would be a privilege to see you battle again." He switched his gaze the two Champions below, "However, I believe the human has a grievance with my actions. It's only right that I am the one to atone for it, if that is his wish."

Without warning, he jumped from the podium, his cape billowing out behind him as he descended. He landed heavily in the dust, causing the very ship to tremble, yet he himself didn't even seem to flinch.

Saxophmon braced himself, fractals flickering in the air above him, and Kobolmon pawed the ground, his eyes fearful but his jawline strong.

Motimon the Impenetrable merely laughed, and pointed at his own forehead.

"Your blessing is here. Come and get it."

 _"_ _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Kobolmon reared back as bright-white orbs circled around his head and the swinging lantern on his back, before he faced Motimon the Impenetrable head on. The lantern flashed, and burst into light; an onslaught of white energy that turned to yellow, to orange, to a bright burning red as it engulfed the tiny pink blob, releasing sparks at it did so.

The light dissipated, and Motimon stood completely unfazed, shaking one of his paws vigorously.

"That smarts, you know."

He spun his staff in his free hand and stabbed the dust-bowl, razing a great shard of sandstone from the floor itself. As it hung in the air he spun like a little tornado, thrusting the rock forwards with the force of a bullet, and striking the troll with a direct hit on the shoulder.

Ursula reached out, feeling the wrenching power pulsing through her D-Psyche. "Kobolmon!"

The troll hissed and backed up hurriedly, the lamp on one shoulder fizzing and sparking where it had been smashed. Motimon smirked, and shuffled forwards, dragging his cape behind him.

"Strong beginning, although you do need to have a follow-up. Not bad overall though. Definitely worth cultivating." He scratched his chin. "Once you undergo the blessing you will be unstoppable. It's quite something."

"Instead of making plans, maybe start worrying about yourself!"

Motimon stopped, a thin shaft of ice digging into his midriff. With a quick flick he snapped it away, looking over his shoulder to see Saxophomon standing over him.

"Is that a threat? Or have you decided to tutor me."

" **Midnight Blues!** "

The fractals burst outwards in a beautiful display, slashing at Motimon from all sides, but he leapt between them with an acrobatic grace, deflecting them with his cape or staff. Many were being sent back towards Saxophmon, but he was rather agile himself, countering his own shards with a nudge from his saxophone.

Motimon giggled as the flow of fractals slowed. "It's a valiant attempt, but I don't tire easily you know."

Saxophmon forced a smile. "I know... but it's worth a shot."

Without warning he dived sideways, playing a loud note and sending a cacophonous finale of shards out in a spray. Motimon leapt up, and Saxophomon lunged, swinging his saxophone like a baseball bat at the oncoming blob.

"Got you!"

He connected effortlessly with the miniature tyrant, but there was no sight of Motimon flying off into the distance. Saxophmon frowned, and looked up at his saxophone.

Motimon tutted, rubbing his hand over the intricate metal of the instrument as he remained stuck fast to it. "What a beautiful piece of artwork."

" _Get off Selma!"_

Saxophmon lashed out with a peck, which missed, allowing Motimon to palm him across the cheek. Hard. The penguin spun on his feet, but used the momentum to bring his instrument down on the dust-pan, knocking Motimon away. The pink blob bounced back up, holding up his staff in an attempt to jam it into Saxophmon's neck, but the penguin brought up his saxophone and blew a note, diverting his attacker just enough to prepare his next strike. He swung around, lashing out with a kick that actually managed to land. Although it was like trying to punt a sack of concrete powder, and the penguin landed awkwardly, glaring at Motimon as he began to run around again.

" **Harmony Frost!** "

Motimon frowned, and looked at his arm, moving slowly and tinted dark blue from the attack. He squinted, forcing himself out of the cold energy, but not before Kobolmon reappeared behind him, rearing up on his wheels and pressing his fists together.

"Huh. That's problematic."

"Prepare to be squished!" roared Kobolmon, clasping his fists and slamming them down into the dust, missing Motimon by inches. The Impenetrable one smirked, and rapped Kobolmon over the knuckles, but Kobolmon merely grinned back.

"Havin' fun, mister?"

"Always."

"Lemme help. _**Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

The palm nearest Motimon caught alight, and Kobolmon swung his arm outwards, backhanding the tiny blob across the plaza. Motimon bounced off the tower before rolling to a halt in the dust, leaving a scorch mark behind him. Kobolmon turned himself around, looking at Saxophmon.

"Are you still havin' fun?"

"Bite me." Saxophmon winced, and held the side of his waist. "That thing can't half hit hard."

Kobolmon whined in agreement, and held his busted shoulder. Their reprieve was short-lived, however, as Motimon righted himself with a groan, shaking the dust off of him. Behind him stood Callum and Ursula, watching with horror. Ursula shook her head.

"He really is invincible...how can he survive all that?"

Callum didn't answer her immediately. He stared at the ground, his hand shaking it was clenched so tightly. The boy's hair stood up in even more chaotic spikes than before, and his lips were pressed together.

"He won't."

Callum looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"He isn't indestructible. No-one is. I'm gonna prove it."

"Callum..."

Motimon stood in the centre of the plaza, yawning and stretching, as if he'd just woken up.

"Well that just goshes my darn. You two don't half put your everything into it." He clapped, before his hand reached to his chest.

"Perhaps I ought to step things up just a smidge."

Motimon unclipped the clasp around his midriff, and threw away his cape, tossing it way up into the centre of the crowd, where it was promptly mobbed by a group of his _very enthusiastic fans_. He did the same with his staff, although that was slightly less theatrical as it sailed over everyone's heads, pierced the cabin and promptly flew off the ship.

The Impenetrable didn't seem to mind; he rolled his shoulders and shook out the ends of his paws, the entire flesh around his cylindrical body rippling. It was difficult to describe, but if there was ever a call to describe a foot-high pink jelly with a cat's face as a _fucking built brick shithouse_ , this was most certainly it.

He kissed his paws, pressed them together, then raised them up in front of him with the stance of a boxer, the poise of a viper, and the unwavering confidence of a first-year student moments after handing away his beer.

"Time for round two, my lovelies?"

"Happily!"

Kobolmon roared, pushing his body as far upwards as he could manage, before thundering towards Motimon with his body aflame.

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Motimon held his ground as the behemoth ran towards him, staring upwards and holding his paws aloft. At the last moment he darted sideways, skidding in the dust as Kobolmon drifted his bulk round. Motimon rolled, only to find himself directly affronted with an advancing wall of ice as Saxophmon played like a bard.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

Motimon breathed in, and drew his paw back, a strange golden glow surrounding it.

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

The ice exploded backwards, showering Saxophmon and knocking him back with the force of a hurricane.

"Empermon!"

Kobolmon scrabbled as he tried hard to slow himself down, but it was too late; Motimon was already turning towards him, a wicked glint in his eyes.

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Motimon leapt again, landing directly on Kobolmon's back and yanking on his hair. The troll rolled back and forth, but Motimon stayed still, seemingly unaffected by the flames that lapped at his body.

"Glad I got rid of the cape for now. I like that cape. Would be a shame to have it singed."

Without warning, the blob grabbed Kobolmon by the scruff of the neck and leapt sideways, yanking him down onto the ground like a wrestler. Kobolmon was stunned, unable to move or retaliate as Motimon picked him up off the ground and effortlessly swung him in an arc, directly into Saxophmon who was running forwards to try and help.

Off to the side, Callum gripped the fence behind him, trying to steady himself. "Saxophmon, stop him!"

" **Harmony Frost!** "

The blue energy engulfed the Impenetrable one, but it didn't even last a second, merely being shrugged off. Motimon stuck his tongue out. "We can't have any dirty tricks now, can we...?"

He swung the troll again, this time letting go and sending him flying like an Olympic hammer. Saxophmon just dived out of the way in time, but not in time to avoid Motimon, who appeared in front of him in an instant, his eyes glowing white.

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

Motimon's entire body shot up like a comet into Saxophmon's midriff, actually lifting him several metres off the ground. The bird was stunned, and he flailed desperately, his saxophone swinging wide of his adversary.

"That's more like it! Come on, one two! Pip pip!"

The penguin's wild swings were countered by two rapid jabs, a headbutt, and a brutal punch to the face so powerful that it spun Saxophmon round several revolutions in mid-air before he landed with a thump in the dust, his body spasming.

Motimon bounced down lightly, brushing his hands and looking disappointed.

"It always goes by so quickly. We have a lot of work ahead with you fellows, don't we...?"

He placed his hands on his hips, and looked behind him, fully aware of the throng of Digimon cheering his name and waving his cape like a banner. He sniffed, before his eyes turned towards Ursula and Callum, who were stood stock-still, their expressions frozen on their faces. Motimon the Impenetrable waved in a friendly manner.

"Hello there! So happy you were able to join us for the game. Shall we call it half-time?"

Ursula narrowed her eyes with such intensity that even Motimon flinched a little, brushing off his chest. "Whoof...okay, so I _did admit_ there were a couple of misunderstandings here, and I have already apologised-"

" _Shut the fuck up."_

A flurry of blue sparks burst forth from Callum's arm as he turned around, his voice seething.

" _I'm not just gonna give up and let you do whatever the fuck you want."_

He glanced to his right, at the two Digimon lying in the dust. They were already moving; slowly at first, but forcing themselves up through power of will. Saxophmon gripped his instrument tightly, erratic fractals appearing around him. Kobolmon rolled his shoulders, the lantern on his back flickering into life once again. Callum held his teeth together tightly.

" _Take him down."_

" **Midnight Blues!** "

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Motimon hopped upwards as the two Champions' attacks landed right where he had been seconds before. He spun around, ducking under Saxophmon's swing and rolling away from Kobolmon's fist.

"I do appreciate it, but you do know perseverance will only get you so far."

" **Midnight Blues!** "

The edges of dozens of blades slashed at Motimon, only a few of them actually connecting. He corkscrewed in mid-air, pummelling the penguin multiple times.

"You'll only end up fatigued. That's no good. You have to look after yourselves."

Callum jerked as his D-Psyche pumped blue energy all the way through his own body, the metal straining as mysterious mechanical gadgetry shuffled inside the vessel. He held his left arm with his right, but it was a weak attempt to stay in control. His anger was coursing through him, clouding his judgement.

Saxophmon could feel it as well. He yelled and threw a punch, actually striking Motimon in the face. But it was a hollow blow, and quickly negated as he was twisted by the arm and thrown on the ground once again. Saxophmon felt the bone crack as he landed, and he screamed.

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Lights flashed. Ice and fire collided. All the while, Motimon dodged left and right, avoiding ninety-nine percent of everything thrown at him.

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

A blast shot out in the dust and both his assailants were thrown back, struggling to lift themselves in the dust. Motimon the Impenetrable sighed in frustration, and brushed his palms off.

"You have to face facts at somepoint. We can all only go so far in our endeavours, am I right?"

 _"NO!"_

Callum's entire body spasmed, and he fell to one knee, his arm flying all over the place as blue energy flew everywhere. Ursula reached for his shoulder, but he batted her hand away, forcing himself to stand up.

 _"I'm not done! We're not giving up. We're not losing; I won't allow it."_

"Callum..."

The boy yelled as the device that was once his arm wrenched itself back and forth, the momentum strong enough to shift him back and forth. It split in the middle, then in other places, erupting with blue fire that flew upwards and spread over the crowd, surprisingly to their utter joy (some of them not even caring about being set alight by the freezing pyrotechnics).

At the top of the stadium, Martin held his stance, watching as the other boy visibly shook down below.

"Oh shit..."

Callum's eyes were blazing as he stumbled on his feet, very nearly toppling over but not quite. He screamed as his arm twisted several revolutions, the panels opening and closing and letting off horrendous scraping sounds. Saxophmon wasn't faring much better, as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees once again. Motimon merely stood there, watching with an intrigued expression.

"How fascinating..."

 _"SaXOPhmoN...Psyche...SYNERGISE!"_

Callum's arm blew apart, further and more ferociously than it ever had before. Metal tendrils lashed out and wheels spun deep within some quantum dimension, within which hung Callum's body, shaking near-uncontrollably. It wasn't just him; Ursula was shaking next to him as her own D-Psyche roared in pain and fury, and far above Lorelie, Eleanor and Martin were experiencing the same thing, struggling to stand up as raging energy surrounded every single one of them.

Saxophmon tried to push himself up, but the energy was now bearing down on him, sticking to him in clumps which lashed together like spider webs, forming an electric cocoon that pulsated on the floor. He tried to look up, to get a glimpse of his partner, but his vision was smothered in black, the agony and fatigue giving away to hatred.

The D-Psyche opened wider, with such force that it wrenched out the mechanisms that were buried beneath Callum's skin. As blood cascaded down his chest, he screamed, and his scream morphed into an orb of blue fire that gathered within the vast lattice which had been his left arm, once upon a time.

 _"Evolution Activate!"_

The D-Psyche fired, surrounding Saxophomon with blue lights that twisted and contorted, finishing off the cocoon and binding him tight. He scrabbled, his muffled cries of distress growing in intensity and warping into something more...bestial. As the electric cords bound themselves ever tighter they seemed to pull outwards, making Saxophmon's body grow. His arms splayed out, and his legs bent double. His chest barrelled, and as he tried to push himself upwards, his face morphed into a great beak, which burst through the cocoon and let out a great pining cry towards the sky.

The cords dissolved, and the new Digimon pushed himself to his feet. He was as tall as Chelydramon had been, and far more bird-like than the humanoid shape he'd had before. His body seemed to be encased in a huge silver barrel, covered with pipes and keys like those of a vast wind instrument, and tapering off to a wide horn where his tail should have been. Instead of arms, two black wings flapped at either side of him; not feathered, but smooth and almost marine in their appearance. He held his head high on an elongated neck, with three black crests sticking up from the back of his head, tapered like music notes. His beak was long and broad, with pipe-like nostrils and tipped with a black bulbous growth, and his eyes were keen, staring down before him with diamond-shaped pupils.

He reared his head back and keened to the sky again; a long, melancholy note that struck the heart of everybody watching. It caught Callum, who opened his eyes, returning to his senses. As his D-Psyche lay tattered and limp beside him, he stared ahead at the new creature.

"Ophicleimon!"

Motimon stuck his bottom lip out. "I guess we're having an encore after all."

Ophicleimon's head snapped towards him and the huge bird rushed forwards, bringing his beak down and stabbing it into the plaza. Motimon just dodged it, but not the second hit, or the third or the fourth. He lay there, slightly out of it, as Ophicleimon reared up and built up a black mass in his beak.

 _"_ _ **Mercy Melody!**_ _"_

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

The ground exploded as Motimon fired himself away, the black beam just grazing his abdomen. He shivered, and brushed away the cold black tinge from his body. "Honestly, you need to lighten up a little."

The bird didn't hear, or more likely didn't care. He swung his vast head around, the beam swinging through the crowds and buildings with a long melancholy note. Everybody it hit collapsed; seemingly unharmed, save for a sudden, crippling depression that came over them. The cheers of the crowd were interspersed with fearful moans, anxious cries and wails of pure terror. Some of them lost themselves completely; curling up in despair, or rushing off to one side and jumping clear through the mesh and off the side of the ship.

Scutimon pulled Eleanor and Lorelie down as the beam swung over their heads, and cursed inwardly. "Would I be right in assuming this wasn't supposed to happen?"

" _It's not_ ," typed Lorelie. " _He doesn't have any control."_

Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "I think we know whose fault that is."

Lorelie stabbed down at her keypad and practically thrust it in the other girl's face.

 _"Not now! Stop it! If we don't do something someone else is gonna die!"_

Down below, Callum held his shoulder as he swayed a little, staring at Motimon as he bounced away from the beaks and blasts with ease. Ursula grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her, wincing from her own D-Psyche digging into her body.

"We have to back down! Pull him back!"

Callum opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head. "We're...we're winning...finally we're winning..."

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

A blast ricocheted around the arena as Motimon knocked the Ultimate level to one side, but Ophicleimon wouldn't go down so easily. He reared up and roared, spreading his wings as he prepared to attack again. Motimon raised a paw, beckoning him.

"It's been a fun run-around. Are we still going or is it time to break for tea?"

 _"_ _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

The blast of fire struck Motimon from one side, sending him rolling away in a little white blaze. Kobolmon wheeled himself forwards, clearly out of breath but happy all the same. "Finally, we got him! Oh boy, you're making things-"

He didn't finish. With a maddened roar Ophicleimon charged forwards, barrelling into the troll and driving him into the dirt. Kobolmon raised an arm, but it did little to stop Ophicleimon's wing as it batted him aside.

" _Hinkymon!_ " cried Ursula, before she whirled on Callum. " _Stop him! You're making him go nuts!"_

Ophicleimon's eyes darted sideways to where Motimon was slowly pulling himself up, slightly scorched but overall none the worse for wear. The giant auk pulled his beak in, and a low vibrato note began to rumble in his throat, resonating throughout his body.

Callum pointed. "He's...still standing...that's not good enough..."

"Callum _please!"_

 _"_ _ **Night in Antarctica!**_ _"_

The giant bird reared his head back and cried out; a full orchestra of despair and anguish that buffeted the entire ship. And that wasn't all.

As the resonance grew, so the wind began to spiral around the bird's body, forming a huge, freezing vortex of snow and sound. Even the most dedicated in the crowds were now backing away, crouching down and trying to keep the noise out of their heads as frost began to crawl over their bodies, eating into their flesh. The tamers at the top of the plaza tried to stand up, move forward or do anything to help, but the storm reached them as well. Their vision whited out, and their bodies seized. Eleanor called out into the white void, but her words were just whipped away.

The storm thickened, forming vicious eddies over the deck and blanketing the towers and pillars in snow. Ursula held tightly to Callum, trying to shake him into moving.

The boy just stared, seemingly unaware of the maelstrom.

"We have to...we have to have won now..."

Motimon moaned under his breath as he shuffled forwards, wringing both his arms out in a tired manner.

"I suppose it's time to put a stop to this. This is finally becoming a distraction."

He whistled, and the auk turned towards him, eyes flashing. Motimon cupped his hands and called out, his voice carrying even through the blizzard.

"I've had enough now! Will you concede, and we shall continue this venture another day?"

In response, Ophicleimon roared, and rushed towards the tiny jelly, the maelstrom becoming even more turbulent around him. Motimon shrugged.

"Suit yourself. _**Emperor's Thunder!**_ _"_

A blast of red lightning shot out from his eyes, striking Ophicleimon in the chest and halting him in his tracks. Before the auk could react, Motimon shot up, striking him with an uppercut that launched him skywards. Another three punches before the bird finally landed, rolling next to Kobolmon. Up in the air, Motimon kissed his fist, balling a sphere of energy that was twice as big as he was. He angled himself for descent, and drew his fist back.

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

There was a crack, and a shockwave, clearing the storm in an instant, and revealing clear skies once again. The plaza was all but wrecked, and all around the towers and the crowd pews were in complete disarray. Ophicleimon lay prone, his body sparkling in the sunlight. Motimon landed next to him, sniffed, and tapped him in the centre of the head.

"Good game, sir. Very good game."

Callum watched, helplessly, as the great auk dissolved into data. He tried to raise the D-Psyche again, but it too was in pieces, a dangling mass of wires and metal. His mouth was dry as he tried to speak.

"But we'd...won...we'd won...this isn't fair..."

 _CRACK_

All of a sudden a fist collided with his face, sending him crashing back into the side of the arena. He held his cheek, and looked up. Ursula stood above him, shaking with anger. Her own body was bloodied, and he could see the build-up of frost on her skin. He reached up, and felt it on his own cheek as well.

Ursula gritted her teeth, glaring down at Callum. " _Never...NEVER...do anything like that again you...complete fucking...maniac..."_

She choked on her words, falling back and placing her head in her trembling hands. The others had joined them now; rushing through the dumbfounded crowds towards them. Callum could see their faces; shame, fear, fury. They were all still shaking, their flesh pale.

"That was highly entertaining."

Callum looked straight ahead, as Motimon the Impenetrable shuffled up to him, dragging Hinkymon and Empermon's unconscious bodies behind him. With a grunt he thrust them forwards towards their respective partners, who immediately pulled them close. Callum looked at his shivering palm, then at Motimon.

"What the fuck are you?"

"A very lucky 'mon, is what I am." Motimon shrugged. "Though your friends have potential. I expect to see you getting better."

"You're letting us...live?"

Motimon smirked. "I'm not so idiotic as to waste good talent. A few drinks and you'll be standing with the best of them. Then you will be ready to receive my blessing, and we can go forth and cure this world." He tilted sideways. "Sound good?"

"We're...we'll never-"

"You'll never what? Agree? Fight? You'll run away or you'll get stronger to overthrow me? Please. You've seen me now; you have to admit. I am unbreakable. Completely and utterly impenetrable."

In a quick movement, Motimon hopped up onto Callum's chest, placing a paw gently beneath the boy's chin.

"This ship is your home now. My armada is your home. Even if you got away, I would find you and bring you back. I like you all, and thus, you are my property. Finders keepers. You will survive this and get stronger. No matter what happens, whether you fight for me or fight against me, you will live. You will grow. And by the time you're fully grown, you will be completely mine."

He smiled, the sunlight reflecting off his irises.

"Make no mistake; I'm not threatening you. It's just the truth. Whatever your mission was before is now irrelevant. This is your new life. I do hope you enjoy it."

Motimon hopped off, and began to shuffle away, waving as he did so. "We'll probably postpone the blessings for a few days; your friend really did a hurly on this place. Feel free to have a wander. Sign a few autographs."

Ursula had taken off her jacket, and was holding Hinkymon's still form close to her own She glared up, holding the imp out of sight of Motimon. And Callum. She spoke, her words full of poison, "You're just letting us walk free? After what you did?"

"You started it."

Motimon turned mid-step, and thrust his arms out. "Besides, there's nowhere for you to go. And nothing you can do. What do I have to worry about?"

He winked, and shuffled away, whistling cheerily as he did so.

"Hope you sleep well, everyone. Night all!"

They were left, standing alone in the ruined plaza. Even the crowds had dispersed at this point; not even one Digimon remained to comfort them. Callum looked down, and saw that Empermon was staring up at him. The bird looked haggard; ruffled feathers, a cracked beak, and matted blood over his body. He looked away, saying nothing.

Callum tilted his head back, and looked up at the sky, his expression distant. His entire body racked with pain, and he was still nestled in his own wires. He could feel his own blood slowly trickling down the left side of his chest. It was cold. Freezing, in fact.

Lorelie raised her keypad, to no-one in particular.

 _"What do we do now?"_

Nobody had an answer. And as the evening wore on, no-one could think of one. Eventually, with Scutimon carrying Hinkymon and Empermon, and Martin helping Callum, they left the scene, leaving their shattered hopes behind.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	12. Episode 12: The Shaming of the Shrew

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 12: The Shaming of the Shrew**_

* * *

Perez leaned back, and clicked her fingers. "Come and have a look at this."

The other three gathered round the single computer screen, which was beginning to show signs of strain from having been on for multiple days straight. Keble's eyes scanned the monitor, and Skelton leant against the desk. "Sorry, I'm still not fluent in electric numbers."

Keble pointed at a flashing dot. "Is that where the kids are?" He smiled. "They're closer to the core than I thought."

"They've been there a long time though." Perez shook her head, and pulled up some more windows. "They also keep sending weird signals. Really weird signals. It fried one of my programs. I'm kinda worried."

Dominic ran his hand over his head. "Can you try and make a connection?"

"No need. They're calling us."

The woman pressed a few keys and pulled over the speaker that they'd set up a day or so ago, for the purposes of making communicating through Lorelie-Cam a little easier. Skelton held the microphone pack they'd thrown together; having been voted the least-likely-to-blow-up-at-the-scared-children-over-the-phone candidate. There was a little static, and then the line came through.

"Is that you? Callum? Eleanor?"

 _"Yeah, it's me."_

Eleanor's voice came through clearly, if a little wavy in places. Skelton sat down as Keble and Dominic listened in. "You all okay there? Apparently we've been getting some really weird readings from you."

There was a pause.

" _Yeah, you...could say that. It's been a particularly shitty day."_

Skelton looked nervously at Perez, and she nodded. "Go on."

It wasn't the easiest to make out. Eleanor mumbled through half of it, and the line would occasionally cut out as interference from the core jetted through it. But eventually they got the gist of what had transpired on Motimon's ship. Perez sighed, and leaned back, clasping her forehead. "That is truly shit in so many ways."

Keble tapped his fingers against the desk, his smile very strained. "Can you ask her to put Aardmon on?"

Skelton glared at him and swivelled the microphone away from his reach, but Eleanor's voice came through again.

" _She said she doesn't want to talk to you. Neither does Callum. Or anyone really. So you're stuck with me. Bad luck."_

"I'm just glad you're alive at least."

" _On the plus side, me and Lorelie have found partners as well. I mean Lorelie's looks like a giant bootleg plush toy but she seems cool."_

An electronic giggling sound came through the line, seemingly from Lorelie herself. Skelton took in a breath, hovering her finger over the button.

"Listen...I know you want us to help you but there's barely anything we can do here."

" _...well fuck."_

Skelton looked up among her colleagues, taking in each of their dejected faces in turn. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Really."

" _It's alright; I knew that anyway. But still. Fuck."_

"Aren't you a bit young to be speaking like that?"

" _It's therapeutic."_ There was a sigh, and then Eleanor continued. " _If we do ever get off this ship, at least the core's not far. And we still have three of those antidote whatsits you gave us. It's not all bad."_

Perez rolled herself forwards. "It's very bad. You've got barely anything. We're supposed to be looking after you and frankly we've done nothing save for send you in there in the first place."

" _Yeah well...shit happens."_

Dominic grumbled in the corner. "I mean it would have been easier if our bosses gave us more time or...I dunno, _money_ or anything."

 _"Don't you guys work for the government?"_

Skelton smirked. "There's a national crisis going on. Do you really think they're bothering to fund the people trying to stop it?"

 _"I don't know."_

"You'll find out when you're older."

" _If that happens."_

"Don't say that." Skelton gripped the microphone tightly, trying not to raise her voice. "Whatever's happened, you're still alive. And you have each other. You've come out of worse situations; I'm sure you can think of something. You're smart. You can get through this."

Another pause.

 _"Anything else or do we just get a motivational poster?"_

"That's it I'm afraid."

 _"Right. Thanks anyway. We'll be in touch."_

The line went dead before Skelton or anyone else could respond. She rested the pack on her lap, and leaned backwards, staring at the fluorescent light above. "How did I do?"

"Better than I could have." Perez groaned, leaning forwards onto the desk. "Christ, I feel like utter crap here."

Keble stood up. "If...there's a chance, any at all, that we can get them out of there-"

Perez looked up at him. "Don't get our hopes up. We just need to be patient."

Dominic side-smiled in a hopeful fashion. Skelton just looked away, not responding. She stared down at the microphone, wondering what, if anything, could be going through the kids' heads in that world far away from their own.

* * *

Eleanor sighed as she pressed the button on the side of Lorelie's D-Psyche, causing the other girl's screen to flicker. The girl lay back against the hard wood wall, placing her hands behind her head and staring up at the roof of the quarters.

"Fuck. Double fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck-a-doodle-fuck. And more fuck."

Lorelie reached out with her keypad. " _You alright?"_

"Much better. Thanks. Gotta love adults."

 _"They're doing their best."_

"Yeah, but their best is apparently not _doing_ anything and then feeling sorry for themselves. We're the fucked ones, not them. What's wrong? They've got no internet and all the mobile stack'em games are no longer updating, whoop-de-fucking-do. We're the ones out there trying to do something, we get in trouble, they take it out on us. It's just bloody typical."

" _¬.¬_ "

 _"_ What's that look for?"

" _You know they're not doing that. Not on purpose."_

"Look, I don't take the moral high ground often; can you let me do it just this once?"

Lorelie beeped melancholically, and nodded, lying down on the rugged wood. Despite the cramped surroundings the place was nearly empty, with Martin having disappeared shortly after arriving, and the others holed up in their separate rooms. It had been a while since then; long enough that the light from outside had changed around several times. Occasionally Tanemon or Kapurimon would poke their head (body?) round to check up on them, followed by a swift retreat as they had things thrown at them.

All in all, it was very depressing. From the last she'd heard, Ursula and Hinkymon were mostly fine physically, if incredibly shaken by the whole affair. The same couldn't be said for Callum. Eleanor whistled, and rubbed the side of her D-Psyche.

"The penguin's snoring."

Eleanor and Lorelie turned to the door as Terramon marched in, followed by a dejected Aardmon, who hovered in the doorway, tapping her fingers together.

"What about the scientists? Did you get through?"

Eleanor grinned insincerely. "They were very helpful. They said they could get us out of here by morning."

"Oh." Aardmon double-took. "Really?"

"What do you fucking think?"

Aardmon sniffed, and stared at the ground. Terramon simply rolled her eyes and plonked herself next to the girl. "You really do have an attitude problem."

"You don't _have_ to speak to me, y'know. I'm deliberately antisocial."

Over by the door, Aardmon pointed. "I'm gonna go. I think my work here is done."

She rushed out before anyone could respond. Lorelie stared at her, and Eleanor noticed her looking. She rustled her fingers through her curly hair, and nodded. "Go on if you wanna. I'll watch."

Lorelie packed up her keypad, nodded to the others, and left herself, leaving only the girl and the turtle in the gloom. The girl leaned back, resting her palms on the floor behind her, listening to the gentle tick-tick-tick of her own foot, and the turtle's shallow breathing.

"I'm surprised you're still hanging around, with everything going on."

Terramon rolled her head backwards. "Why are you complaining? I thought we were supposed to bond together and have happy fun times."

Eleanor pulled a face. "Ergh. No. Please god no, I don't do happy fun times."

"I've figured," snorted the turtle, balling up her body as she ran a claw over the wood. "I do have my pride, ya know. I mean yeah it is _entirely your fault_ I'm in this mess..."

"You're welcome."

"...but frankly I wasn't getting anywhere just floating around the sea. And...well...you're all in trouble."

Eleanor splayed her fingers. "What is this, the fourth place we've been in where we've encountered mortal danger?" She narrowed her eyes. "Though this place has pissed me off the most so far. Give me half a chance and I swear I will sucker punch that bubblegum jelly fuck right off the side of his own ship."

Terramon chuckled, and reared her neck back. "Ain't that just the way? The fundamental fabric of the whole world gets turned upside down, and yet _still_ some people just have to be dicks for the sake of it."

Eleanor exhaled. "I can handle him being a dick. Callum's a dick. Heck, _I'm_ a massive dick." She crossed her legs. "What I won't handle is someone who punches down on people just 'cause they can." She paused, her nostrils flaring. "I've seen enough of that and it makes me wanna scream."

"Too right."

The turtle sighed, and crouched herself up further. Eleanor looked down at her, seeming so impenetrable and yet vulnerable at the same time.

"You're worried about Gizamon, aren't you..."

The girl swallowed, and gripped her arms. "I swear, if we ever get away from here, I'll do whatever I can to help. Think of it as an apology."

"What about us being partners and whatever?"

Eleanor shrugged. "It's up to you. I don't give a flying shit what this world thinks we should be; you can do whatever you want after that. But for now, let's just think of a way out of here and find your island. And your friend."

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure."

Terramon squinted. "You really promise?"

"I may frequently be the scum of the earth, but I don't lie." Eleanor sighed. "Yes. I promise."

Terramon peered away, and spoke in a very quiet voice.

"Thanks. I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Aardmon held tightly to the rail of the ship as she watched the tugs pull around, netting in yet another horde of stranded Digimon like salmon in a net. Not that she was paying attention to them. All she could really hear was the panicked beat-beat-beat of her own heart, pulsing all through her body.

She felt sick. Closing her eyes tightly, she leant forwards and rested her head on the rail.

"Every time...it just gets worse the longer I leave it..."

Her ears twitched, and she became vaguely aware of somebody walking up behind her.

"Not you...please Lorelie, I won't...I can't...I can't take it much more..."

The footsteps stopped, and the figure waited, not saying a word. Aardmon gripped the rail tightly, and in a hurried movement she pushed herself around.

"Lorelie, I need to-"

She paused, looking up. Scutimon blinked, waved a fluffy hand, and sauntered to one side, leaning on the rail. "Rough times, huh?"

Aardmon stood awkwardly for a moment, before returning to her position. She didn't answer, simply looking down at the boats again. Scutimon nudged her gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Goodie."

"Oh, that doesn't mean I'm going to."

Scutimon raised a claw, then frowned, scratching her head. "Pardon me, but that seems counterproductive."

Aardmon sniffed. "You wouldn't understand. Or maybe you would. You probably would. You people are all smart and stuff. All of it's my problem anyway." She stared at the floor, shuffling her feet.

Scutimon turned round, leaning back against the rail. "You can't really say you're the only one who's suffering in this world. At least you're doing something about it. Hell, you brought the humans here, didn't you?"

The aardvark glanced up, and Scutimon chuckled. "Relax. I've been talking with Lorelie. She's filled me in. She's a great kid, you know. Truly a noble warrior. The perfect partner." She nudged Aardmon again. "Though you're doing well too."

Aardmon half-chuckled, and shook her head. "They've taken the lead in everything. I've just been the weird fuzzy thing standing to one side pointing aimlessly and _not_ giving any useful input." She raised a palm, twirling a small amount of sand across her fingers. "I can't even point us in the right direction."

Scutimon folded her arms, nodding understandingly. "You know, I haven't known you guys for long. Maybe for a couple of days. It's really not very long at all. But still, I think I get how you work. Sorta. And if I'm right, and it has been known to happen, they do appreciate you staying with them. They know you're doing your best."

"I know. That's the worst thing."

Aardmon breathed in through her teeth, leaning slightly further over the side.

"The humans wouldn't comfort me if they knew how much of a piece of shit I was."

Scutimon shrugged. "Well, there's no helping some people." She looked up, and waved. "Aha, we have company. Hello Lorelie!"

Aardmon flinched, turning around impossibly slowly as the girl walked up, her hands clasped in front of her. She nodded at both of them, before turning to Aardmon and typing.

" _R U OK? You ran off suddenly."_

Scutimon looked between them, then planted a fist in her palm. "Oh right! Aardmon, didn't you have something you wanted to-"

"No, it's...nothing. It's fine. Really." Aardmon smiled sheepishly. "You know. It's just been rough. I'll get over it."

" _Well...y'know. You're one of us too. Please talk to us. : ("_

For a moment Aardmon stared up into the girl's concerned screen, opening her mouth ever so slightly. She coughed, and pressed her hands to her side. "I should really head back to the others. I'll leave you two in peace." She grinned. "Hey, at least you guys got something good out of all this. You got each other."

She trotted hastily away before the others could respond, descending the stairs with a clacking of hooves on wood. Scutimon placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Some Digimon just don't have any social skills."

 _"I know how she feels."_

"You seem alright to me."

 _"It's hard to convey social anxiety through mobile phone text."_

"Aw..."

 _"'0_0' doesn't really cut it either."_

Scutimon's nose twitched, and she plonked herself down on the deck, her bulky forearms resting in her lap. "So what's it like? Back in the human world? Do you normally go around fighting and righting wrongs, or is everyone doing it? What what what?"

Lorelie tilted her head, and stayed there for a little while. Scutimon's face fell, and she pushed her bottom lip out. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Lorelie jumped, and fumbled with her keypad. " _No, it's just"_

She paused, and sat down against the railing herself, typing and retyping several times with a confused emotion on her screen.

 _"Do we really honestly seem like heroes to you?"_

"Well you do have magical devices that change the very fabric of our being."

 _"That was an accident."_ Lorelie's shoulders shook a little, almost as if she was laughing. " _We're just like you. I'm just...normal, back at home. I've never done anything special, or anything really that good. There's nothing special about me."_

"Sure there is." Scutimon shuffled closed, and ruffled the top of the girl's head slightly. "You people are legends here, you know. The mysterious saviours from beyond the void, or the demons that interfere with the building blocks of life. Depends on who you ask. But there's gotta be some reason behind it."

Lorelie shrugged. " _I could say the same about you guys."_ She gestured at the shrew; at her broad chest, vast muscles and overall grand demeanour. " _You're the ones saving this world. You must have done more than me."_

"You think I look like a hero?"

Scutimon's smile faded, and she pawed at the ground, seemingly embarrassed, or maybe even upset.

"I look strong, but I'm not. I thought I was. Once. But that was a long time ago." She looked over her shoulder, peering out over the tugboats as they rejoined the main ship.

"Back before the old world burned to the ground."

Lorelie crouched, pulling her knees towards her chest, and waiting expectantly. Scutimon smiled, and shook her head.

"Do you know how many times I tried to fight in my life? The first assault against the Fire Kingdom. Silicon City against the golems. All around the world as it slowly dried up. In the end all I could do was hide away. Then when I woke, the world was new again. Different, but new. Rebuilt by people like you."

She stared down at the small girl, who was showing wide eyes on her screen.

"If all humans are like they were, then all humans are gods. And you must be a god as well."

Lorelie's screen went slightly pink, and she typed hurriedly on her screen.

 _"So how did you end up here?"_

Scutimon sighed, and leaned to one side, rolling her paw pads on one knee.

"Even after the world was rebuilt, there were still those out there causing trouble. I wanted to do my bit, to keep the world from falling down once again. But again and again I just kept losing, and getting pushed around." She held a paw to her chest. "I don't understand how I've managed to last all this time, the number of times I've had the shit kicked out of me."

Lorelie looked down, typing conservatively. " _I'm sorry to hear that."_

"Anyway, then this whole insanity happened. I ended up on one of the islands, and saw Motimon build his fleet in a manner of days. I had to do something to stop him."

 _"I guess it didn't work."_

Scutimon sighed. "Well, y'know. No matter how good the world is, there's always some arseholes who want to ruin it, just cause they can. And it's up to the rest of us to stop them."

She smiled, and shuffled forwards a little, placing a hand on Lorelie's shoulder.

"I've been weak and pathetic all this time. But with your help, I can actually do something meaningful. I can beat this guy. Beat the system." She chuckled. "If you'd help me I could finally make a change in this broken world. You'll help me with that, won't you?"

Lorelie looked up into the shrew's big blue eyes, her screen betraying nothing. Slowly she raised a hand, for a moment hovering over the rodent's paw. Then she held it.

 _"I'm not strong either. But I'll do what I can."_

"Promise?"

Lorelie nodded.

 _"Promise."_

* * *

Martin couldn't help but feel that the reception he and Polypmon were getting was slightly more...uncomfortable...than it'd been before the whole Ophicleimon debacle. In-Training Digimon would stop mid-hop, and stare up at the two of them with wows of wonder, and occasionally deeply wicked grins. And as for the Rookie and Champions, they were staying clear. Although once or twice, they would look over with what could only be described as pity in their eyes.

It was a bit of a rough reception, so it was hardly surprising that the moment the two of them turned into an alleyway, Polypmon promptly burst into tears.

"This isn't fair!" they blubbered, drops of gel spilling out from beneath their goggles, "I don't wanna die here, _I don't wanna diiiiie!"_

Martin puffed his cheeks out, and patted the jellyfish on the forehead, ignoring the mild stinging that that entailed. "Come on, we've gotten out of worse situations that this one. Keep your head up; we'll find-"

" _I only just got out of the Dark Area, I don't wanna die here-"_

"Did I just hear the words Dark Area?"

Polypmon stopped crying as quickly as they'd started, and together with Martin they turned around to see Motimon the Impenetrable, now wearing a completely different cape and carrying a large trident as a replacement to his staff from before. Instinctively Martin held an arm out in defense, but the pink jelly laughed him off.

"Please, relax. I'm no barbarian. I only raise my hand in the arena. May I join you?"

He didn't really give them much choice as he sat himself down next to them, resting the trident over his lap. He beamed up at them. "So what of the plucky volunteers? Not too disheartened, I hope."

Martin gave him a look. "They've been better."

"Give them my regards. You know, I was incredibly impressed. Even when I thought they had reached their limit they still managed to pull off something new. You truly will make great warriors once you receive the blessing."

The boy raised a finger. "You...do know that none of us actually _like_ this, do you?

"I know."

Martin pursed his lips. "We are actually planning to do something."

"I know."

"And you're just letting us do that because..."

Motimon the Impenetrable raised an eyebrow, and tapped himself on the head with his trident. "Impenetrable, lad. Nothing crushes me. Nothing beats me. Nothing ever will. I am the only constant, and any attempt to deviate from that will fail. So, it's really a waste of my effort to do anything to try and stop you. I'm much better suited to making friends with you all."

Martin looked exasperated. "You've gotta be joking..."

"You'll be surprised how effective it can be. The great thing about being indestructible is that at the end of the day you are the only true righteousness in the world."

"Is that how it works?"

"Look at the number of Digimon I've collected. They love me. And the world I've created. And even the ones who don't yet will come to love me in time. Therefore, I am indestructible, and righteous."

"I can see _several_ problems with that."

"Give it time."

Motimon stuck out his tongue, before turning to Polypmon. "So I heard you mentioning the Dark Area. Are you familiar with it?"

Polypmon pressed their front tentacles to their lips. "I used to live there."

"They got out?" Motimon pumped his fist. "Yes! Finally, a worthy step on my path to righteousness. You really must tell me where!"

"From here? I have no idea."

"Ah well. It's a starting point. But still..." Motimon the Impenetrable placed a paw on his chin, chuckling. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Finally, they shall face a force for good strong enough to take down their tyranny."

Martin wanted to comment about the hypocrisy he was listening to, but he was busy focusing elsewhere. Namely, the grate at the far end of the alleyway, through which he could see the gentle lapping of waves a few metres below.

The trident of Motimon rapped him over the knuckles, and he shook himself to his senses, holding his smarting hand. "Yes, right, of course. Forces of good." He pulled a face. "Really?"

"Well it certainly will be when you join us." Motimon winked, and turned to saunter away. Martin breathed a sigh of relief, when the jelly stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Enjoy your coup, by the way. I do look forward to seeing what you come up with."

If Martin's shoulders hadn't been encased in metal, they would have sagged. He waggled his fingers unenthusiastically. "I'll make sure it's a good one."

"That's my boy."

The boy watched as their impossibly perfect captor swaggered off, mingling with the crowds once again. Polypmon turned to him, sucking on the end of one tentacle.

"Did you just think of a plan?"

"Yes, I did."

Pause

"Is it a-"

"Yes, it's a very stupid plan."

The boy sighed, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But it might be the only one we've got."

* * *

It was some time before anybody approached the sad dark little room at the end of the kids' temporary quarters. Eleanor considered knocking, but her better nature (re: impatience) got the better of her, and she barged into the room where Callum and Empermon had holed themselves up.

On the plus side after a couple of day's rest they both seemed to have overcome their severe beating from Motimon. Callum was sitting up against one wall, one arm behind his head and the other splayed out to one side, having miraculously managed to pull itself back together into its former box-like state. The quiet discordant honking from the other end of the room indicated that Empermon was also up and about, pacing back and forth as he blew _passive-aggressive mutterings_ on his sad little saxophone.

Eleanor stood there, tapping her normal foot as she waited. Callum looked up, then looked away, making a disgusted noise.

"Whatever you're gonna say, I don't wanna fucking hear it. Least of all from you."

Eleanor tensed, then released. She had spent a lot of valuable time putting together a conversation in her mind, with an actual productive goal at the end of it and everything. Considering that it was _very much_ against her better nature, she was determined not to let the fact that Callum was being _a giant fucking prick_ get the better of her. She had a plan. She was going to stick to it.

"It's a long shot, but we might have a way out of here. Do you wanna hear it?"

Callum ran his tongue over his teeth, and looked up again.

"You're not here to laugh at me?"

"Trust me, I want to laugh at you. A lot. As well as yell at you and frankly deck you in the face. But I won't. 'Cause you're clearly going through some shit, and frankly that much is out of my hands."

Callum exhaled, and folded his arms. "How motivational."

Eleanor snorted, about to reconsider on the whole decking-the-boy-in-the-face thing. But she swallowed, and crouched down.

"I know you may not believe this, but I don't actually wanna see you like this. You're a strong, stubborn guy. You've gotten through worse than this."

"Yeah, right."

"You got past Tinkermon and the first time you got royally decked by the Dark Area Digimon, and fuck it, you've gotten through Motimon's beatdown in one piece, haven't you?"

The boy raised a hand. "Pardon me, but...why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, why are you _encouraging_ me rather than threatening to deck me?"

Eleanor puffed her cheeks out. Clearly her nice exterior wasn't as impenetrable as she had imagined. She sighed, and ruffled her hair.

"Because I may not like you, but you're still one of us. And I may be a stubborn prick myself but I do know when we need to stick together." She sniffed. "Besides, you owe us. You know this was all your fault, right?"

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one who went nuts and evolved the turtle without asking anyone."

"No, you were the one who went nuts and evolved the _penguin_ without asking anyone."

Empermon honked, and glared over at the two. "I have a name you know. And feelings. Please stop it."

"Touché." Callum swallowed, and pulled his arms in, looking up at Eleanor. "Alright, I'm listening."

"I want an apology."

"You're not getting one. Not until you tell me what your deal is with me."

Eleanor growled, but relented. "Fine. I'll go without an apology. But you're still a prick."

"Noted." Callum curled his hand over one knee. "Okay. I screwed up. Majorly. That' sucked, but it's done. What do we do now?" He blinked. "You do have an idea, don't you?"

"You should thank Martin for being the smartest person here by a _long_ way." Eleanor allowed herself a smile. "Yes, we have a plan. But part of it relies on you and Empermon being able to sort yourselves out and not freak out again."

Empermon had stopped playing, and had wandered over to join the conversation. He let out a harsh laugh at this point and folded his flippers. "Yeah...no. Sorry. He's had his chance."

Callum shrugged, and opened the palm of his D-Psyche, showing Eleanor. "I've got nothing in there. No spark. No energy. It's all gone. Whatever happened out there, and let's face it, it probably _was_ my fault, but it's wrecked whatever it was us two had. There's no way we're gonna fight Motimon again."

"I was afraid of that." Eleanor stood up, and brushed her skirt off. "Alright, so it seems like you're with me."

Callum and Empermon blinked, and glanced at one another. "What...?"

"We've got a plan whether you're on the front lines or not. The Impenetrable DoucheCanoe knows we're planning something anyway, so improvising is probably our best bet." The girl turned to Empermon. "I know you don't like him, but can you at least fire some snow and shit?"

"Erm...probably?"

"That's better than nothing. Alright, listen..."

Eleanor looked behind her, and gave a sharp whistle. The door opened, and all the others wandered in; a nervous Martin and Polypmon, a disgruntled Ursula and Hinkymon, a steeled Lorelie on Scutimon's shoulder, a hesitant Aardmon, and leading them all, Eleanor's own partner. Terramon cracked her knuckles, and sat down, smiling up at the girl.

"Do you wanna run through this again? I think I'm gonna like it but I wanna make sure..."

Martin raised a finger. "I want you all to know, this really probably isn't going to work. At all."

Eleanor folded her arms. "Maybe. But that's how we roll." She nodded. "Go ahead. We're listening..."

* * *

The sea was churning, rough and ravaging, with enough force that even the great central war vessel was feeling its effects. Huge swells of water rippled around the sphere, came into contact with themselves from the other side, before erupting upwards in great spikes. The air was thick and dripping, and high above, the sky seemed to be split dead in half; one side an abyssal black, and the other a burning crimson.

Motimon the Impenetrable stood atop his pedestal as the sea of faces stared up at him expectantly. He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, his vocal chords carrying through the crowds effortlessly.

"The time has come once again, my friends. As it always will, while there are still those worth to receive. Still those waiting. I would ask for the willing to step forward and receive, but I know that there are those amongst you who will stand up before I can mention the word. And so I say...who is willing to receive the blessing?" He narrowed his eyes. "Or should I say, who is willing to take it from me?"

The entire crowd turned, and stared up. Six figures had gotten to their feet, and were slowly making their way down, past the orbs and puffballs under their feet. The In-Trainings had begun to fidget, and a few of them were beginning to chant. Only a few voices at first, but then spreading through the crowds, the voices combining and building one another up, until they were roaring with the force of a hurricane in the centre of a raging sea.

Which would have been far more epic if the whole display didn't look and sound like a mob of kindergartners parading around the playground after two hapless snotty children going at it.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Motimon allowed himself a little laugh, and hopped down to meet the group in front of him. Martin stood at the front, arms folded and cap pulled downwards, trying his best to look like a delinquent and only partially succeeding. Polypmon didn't help matters, coiled around the boy's shoulders as if they were some gelatinous boa.

To one side of him stood a severely pissed-off looking Ursula, with a pumped-up Hinkymon crouched at her feet, his flame glowing a bright orange. To the other side, Lorelie put on her best ':(' emoticon while Scutimon stood tall, cracking her knuckles one by one.

Motimon let out a breath. "I trust there are no hard feelings?"

Martin cleared his throat. "We're only going to say this once, Motimon the Impenetrable. We want out. Let us off your ship. We have no need of your blessing."

He tried to sound as deep and commanding as he could, but his voice cracked on the last word, causing both the girls to look at him in an exasperated manner. Motimon just shrugged.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you."

"Of course I do. You are flawless, after all."

"So will this be a battle for the blessing, or a battle to beat your senses into you once again? Or maybe we can overlook both and use this as another training experience." He frowned, and tilted his body to one side. "Speaking of which, you appear to be missing a couple of members. They're not too hurt, are they?"

Martin swallowed. "They decided against joining us. Callum was feeling a little put-upon last time."

"And dearest Eleanor? She doesn't strike me as the kind to miss a good fight."

Ursula folded her arms. "She was up for it. Her partner was not. The turtle ran away. I mean you did drag her into this without asking so...it's understandable that she doesn't want to take part."

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate. I'd thought they were just managing to get along. But oh well, I suppose you three will suffice for now."

Martin looked up. "Is it just you today? I don't see the others."

Motimon grinned, and tapped the side of his snout. "They have their own business to attend to. I'm sure you understand."

Martin pressed his teeth together, and nodded. "I wish them the best of luck."

"As I wish the best to your absent friends." Motimon winked in a knowing fashion. "May fortune smile on at least one of them. But if they are absent, they are absent. I suppose it is down to us."

He stretched, before holding his trident out horizontally behind him, and beckoning with his free paw.

"Are you prepared?"

The three humans stepped back, as the three Digimon stayed where they were. Ursula and Martin reached for the buttons on their D-Psyches, feeling the energy coursing through them.

"Hinkymon, Psyche Synchronise!"

"Polypmon, Psyche Synchronise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

The crowd burst into cheers as the two Rookies grew, orange and purple sparks flying around the renovated arena. As they moved, Scutimon rushed around to just beneath the pedestal, spreading her arms wide and tensing her muscles. Motimon lazily looked behind him, taking her mighty stance in.

"You look familiar. Weren't you already one of mine?"

Scutimon grinned, her breath coming out in clouds. "I'm one of them now. I've been waiting for this chance."

Motimon nodded. "All the best then."

Scutimon blinked, and glanced over at Lorelie, whose hand went to her own D-Psyche. The girl could feel a trembling; only a small one, but just about there. She held up her thumb, her screen showing a reassuring smile.

 _"Go for it_."

"Manowarmon!"

"Kobolmon!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the two Champions appeared, taking their own places around the putty emperor. He adjusted his cape, and twirled his trident nonchalantly.

"All the best to the three of you. And I do apologise for the pain you are about to receive."

He spun his trident again, and without warning, he charged.

* * *

Empermon glanced up as he heard the first of the impacts, and winced. "You know, I'm glad that's not me out there."

"Hurry, we don't have much time."

Terramon and Empermon snuck ahead through the largely empty streets, keeping as low to the ground as they could manage. Eleanor and Callum weren't far behind, performing notably less well on the whole stealth thing. They stopped outside some buildings, with Callum nearly overbalancing and swearing under his breath.

Eleanor glared at him. "Will you get your act together? We wouldn't _be_ in this mess if you could actually follow Martin's directions."

"I don't do directions. Martin does directions. Why couldn't _Martin_ be the one chasing this escape hatch or whatever."

"Martin's busy."

"We could always have swapped. He said he'd prefer to do this."

"You can't fight at the minute. Or at all, really. If he's not the one in the arena then we're all screwed."

Empermon whistled to himself. "And yet you're here yourself. I'd sure like to see that pink smug face be smashed in by a giant turtle."

Terramon grabbed hold of one wall, peering around the bend. "I'm willing to do lots of things for you guys, but I ain't going toe to toe with that wanker just to satisfy _your_ lost honour." She flinched, and pulled her head back, her expression grave. "Oh for the love of..."

The other three bundled into her, nearly sending them all down in a royal mess. Callum looked to one side. "Have we found it? Is that the boat hatch?"

Terramon swallowed. "The good news is yes. Yes it is. It's utterly beautiful."

"And the bad news?"

"We can hear you y'know."

Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut. "Once...just _once_ can things go our way..."

" **Theia's Torment!** "

A flurry of wood shot in front of the group's noses like a freight train, immediately barring all exits and shoving them out into the open. They were mere metres away from their goal; the grille in the side of the ship, where the workers could get down to the tugboats, or in the case of the humans, some way of escape.

Sadly, that was looking unlikely, since Tanemon and Kapurimon sat squarely in front of it, both looking rather disappointed.

Kapurimon exhaled. "You aren't half inconsiderate. I was hoping to see the battle today, but it seems we'll have to sort you out instead."

Callum placed his hand in his pocket. "You guessed our plan, huh?"

"Every week some poor clumsy big one tries something like this." Tanemon shrugged. "Motimon's made a game out of it. Let's see what the mutiny is this week." The little grass ball sighed, and wiggled his leaves. "Can we just call it already? Please?"

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

The two In-Training levels looked at each other as the blasts came towards them.

"I didn't think so..."

* * *

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

" **Hero's Crusher!** "

 _"_ _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

The crowd oohed and ahhed as lights, flames and thunderbolts careened across the plaza, cutting great swathes through the dust and through several of the buildings and new fences which a lot of them had worked very hard to fix. Not that it mattered, since the display was mesmerising, and it became clear that Motimon the Impenetrable was enjoying every moment as he ducked and weaved, sending back blasts of energy and intense hits of his own with the grace of a gymnast. He rolled as Manowarmon's tentacles swung over him, and raised his trident, reeling in three of them and grabbing them bare handed. Thousands of volts coursed through the pink putty with enough power to turn his flesh luminescent, but he didn't even flinch.

"Yeesh...you're a feisty one, aren't you? Phwoar, maybe hold back a little."

"God you're annoying..."

Manowarmon pulled their entrapped tentacles forwards and lashed out with their spares, wrapping round Motimon and swinging him into the ground.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Motimon raised his trident, but it didn't knock away the attack as much as conduct it, filling him up with even more electric power.

"Ssssssspicy!"

His base spread out, and he leapt forwards, grasping Manowarmon by the shoulder and twisting until the jellyfish crashed to the ground. He hopped onto Manowarmon's head, cracked one paw, and brought it downwards right at the base of the jellyfish's head fin.

"Have at thee in return, my good friend!"

" **Vigorous Tackle!** "

The blob didn't even have time to blink as he was catapulted off his makeshift perch, and promptly slammed into the ground again by Scutimon's great suplex. The shrew ground her teeth, and spun, her arms reaching out in a clothesline that punted Motimon even further down the plaza.

"Good old-fashioned fisticuffs, is it? I'm game."

Scutimon roared, and reached forwards with a devastating punch, yelling as she did so.

"I'll make you _PAY_ for what you've put me through!"

Her fist connected, and she let out her breath, only to look up and see Motimon holding her at pay with only one paw. He cocked his head. "Please forgive my rudeness but...what have I done to offend you?"

 _"_ What _haven't_ you done? _"_

"I mean you specifically."

Scutimon's answer was another volley of punches, followed by a swift headbutt, but each was parried effortlessly. Motimon winked, and leapt up, landing a couple of punches himself; Scutimon only just managed to cross her arms over her chest before she herself was sent flying, rolling in the dust.

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Motimon turned as he fell, just in time to see Kobolmon rushing towards him, his entire body smothered in white flame. The jelly clicked one paw, and pointed.

"Now you I definitely remember."

Kobolmon didn't really care either way; he slammed into the pint-sized terror, bringing both fists down and running him through the dirt on the ground, like a meteor crashing in the desert.

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

The troll noticed too late that Motimon was not, in fact, in his grasp, but in fact several inches behind his head. The attack struck him heavily, and Kobolmon totalled himself, rolling over the ground and ending up on his back, both wheels spinning uselessly in the air and eyes rolling.

" **Hero's Crusher!** "

Scutimon brought her fist down in a pink explosion, sending acid in all directions, but she missed by a wide margin. Motimon spun his trident and struck her on the back of her calves, her muscles buckling with the impact.

"Posture, dear. Please, do try and keep up with your compatriots."

"Shut _UP!_ **Hero's Crusher!** _"_

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

Motimon just dodged the shrew's punch, but Manowarmon's tentacles wrapped around him and threw him skywards. He spun, but was caught off guard as Kobolmon fired blasts of flame, one of them catching him and spinning him away into the sky.

From his vantage point, Motimon couldn't help but appreciate the sheer scale of what he'd created. The beauty and simplicity of the Omega Marina, and the strength of his kin. The warriors down below, who were destined to become his greatest of friends on day. A flash of light caught his eye, and he glanced to one side; at the explosions taking place over the other side of the ship. He smiled. Even they were still fighting.

"This won't do. I am going to have to give it my all after all. They deserve nothing less."

As gravity took hold, and the blob began to descend towards the waiting attacks of Kobolmon, Scutimon and Manowarmon, he began to spin himself even faster, his paws glowing white.

" **Cosmic BUSTER!** "

* * *

Terramon rolled as Kapurimon flew over her, great metal blades swinging outwards from beneath her helm. The turtle got to her feet, firing green globules one after the other as the In-Training level bounced from wall to wall, before lunging after the turtle with her blades spinning like a sawblade.

" **Serrated Scimitar!** "

The blades struck the back of Terramon's shell, grinding against them as the terrapin ducked to avoid being decapitated.

" **Vice Bite!** "

There was an immense crack, and one blade went spinning away, sending Kapurimon careening to one side from the gyroscopic forces. Terramon grimaced, and spat chunks of metal from her mouth, a few drops of blood dripping downwards.

Eleanor rushed forwards and helped the turtle to her feet, keeping an eye on Kapurimon as she did so. "That was too close."

"Y'think? I can literally taste sword right now."

There was a click like an engine stalling, and Kapurimon finally came to a stop, half-embedded in the wood of the deck. Tanemon landed next to her, dodging a couple of Empermon's attacks himself. "Come on, Kapurimon, get your act together. They're Rookies."

"I know, I know. I was just trying something new. Clearly it didn't work."

The little cat shivered, and withdrew her spikes, her helmet shimmering as she did so.

" **Meteoric Onslaught!** "

"Watch out!"

She flew forwards with a subsonic roar, rocketing between Eleanor and Terramon and sending them both rolling away with the force of the shockwave. The girl hissed, and clutched her leg, feeling the energy beginning to build within.

A few metres away, Callum felt his own shoulder twinge, focusing intently on Empermon in front of him as he fought with the various tendrils and vines coming his way. Callum looked over his shoulder at the downed girl and turtle.

"Eleanor, any time now!"

"I _know!_ "

"I know you know, I'm only saying!"

"For god's sake...this better work."

Eleanor got to her feet as Kapurimon rounded on them again, her metal helm shimmering like silver. The girl stood her ground, driving her D-Psyche as far down as she could manage. Beside her, Terramon bit her lip, watching her partner's every move.

" **Meteoric-** "

"Terramon...Psyche _Synchronise!"_

Eleanor raised her leg and brought it down, the D-Psyche opening with an immense crack. Kapurimon veered away, crashing next to Tanemon and rolling a few metres. Tanemon held off his own attack for the few crucial seconds needed for Empermon to throw snow in his face and back off several metres.

"Evolution Activate!"

Terramon grew in an instant as the evolution took hold, her shell, muscles and head swelling to the huge proportions from before, and seeming even bigger now that she was on solid ground. Her form solidified, and she sat crouched in the centre of the alleyway, her webbed hands splayed and her great maw open wide.

"Chelydramon!"

Tanemon blinked, and side-eyed Kapurimon. "I'm blaming you for this."

"Bite me. I slept in this morning. I'm out of practise."

Eleanor let out a breath, and thrust her arm out towards the In-Training levels. "Now that's more like it! Give 'em what for, Chelydramon!"

"With pleasure..."

The turtle groaned, and reared back, raising a hard, spiny fist ready to bring it down on the blobs before her.

Then, without warning, she swivelled, and brought said fist straight into the stomach of the girl standing next to her.

 _Hurgh._

Eleanor skidded back a few metres, and crumpled, immediately unconscious. The five onlookers gawped as Chelydramon stretched, shaking her fist out. "Geez...that's been waiting a while."

"Eleanor!"

"Er...excuse me!?"

Aardmon tentatively raised a hand, before pointing it at the girl's prone form as she glared up at the turtle. "We were actually getting somewhere; what the _fuck_ was that?"

Chelydramon blinked. "Oh yeah, your whole save-the-world, get-off-the-ship thing. Yeah, sorry, fuck that. I've got other things to see to now."

Aardmon opened and shut her mouth several times, struggling to get a response. Luckily Callum stepped in. "But...we need you! What the actual hell, you can't _do_ this! We won't let you!"

Chelydramon allowed herself a smile. Or as close to a smile as a huge turtle kaiju figure could manage.

"Yeah, thing is, I'm bigger than you now. **Mangrove Mace!** "

In a ridiculously quick movement she thrust her arm forwards, the green sphere sailing down and cracking the deck at Callum's feet. As the group fell over, she spun round and threw the orb into the gate itself, splintering it with ease. Pulling the mace back, she rushed forwards, grasping the side of the boat before glancing over her shoulder.

"Cheers for the pick-me-up, but I'm off now. Good luck!"

She disappeared, with the tamers and their adversaries staring helplessly after her. In the distance there was a bit of shouting followed by a large splash, indicating the turtle's final departure from the situation. Kapurimon turned to Tanemon, who shrugged, and in turn looked at Callum. "Um...that went well."

Callum held his teeth together, and stood up, holding his D-Psyche out in front of him.

"Empermon, it's down to us! Let's do this!"

He stood for a couple of seconds, then shook his arm, trying very hard to get even the tiniest smidgen of light to appear. Nothing did. Empermon looked up at him, his expression half of guilt and half of pity.

"Sorry dude. That's not an option anymore."

Callum sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"Fuck."

There was a groan from next to him as Eleanor slowly sat up, clutching her stomach. "That...was _really_ fucking low..."

Kapurimon sighed, and shuffled forwards, scratching beneath her helmet with her tail. "This is just...really kind of depressing now. I think I'm just gonna arrest you before anything else happens to you."

"You do that."

* * *

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

Lorelie drew back, letting off an electric screech as Scutimon was launched across the plaza. She crashed into the front row seats to the sound of uproaring applause from those in the 'splash zone', as it were. The shrew coughed, and held her chest as she pushed herself to her feet, her whiskers twitching.

"You...won't get away...with this..."

"You know...everyone usually says that. I don't mind, but couldn't we have some different conversation once in a while? How are you, for a start? Doesn't the weather look lovely today? Maybe you have some nice hobbies we can discuss." Motimon brushed off his paws and retrieved his trident from the ground nearby, sticking his lip out as he peered at the end. "Aw...another one bent. I'm going to have to shop around."

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Motimon's eyes flashed backwards, and he threw the trident like a javelin at the oncoming attacker. Kobolmon dodged just in time (leading to the second weapon to sail off the side of the ship in the space of a week), and doubled down, his palms aflame as he brought them both down on the tiny jelly blob in front of him.

Ursula shook her head as the troll was stopped in his tracks by the one-foot terror; a nearly impossible feat to comprehend, and yet happening right before her, undeniable and frightening. Kobolmon released flames from his mouth, and brought his palms down one after the other, the wheels screaming in the dust as he tried to move his adversary even a centimetre. But it failed; a quick flick of his wrists and Motimon had downed the troll yet again, ending with a bone-shattering punch to the stomach for good measure.

"Kobolmon!"

"I'll stop you! **Vigorous Tackle!** "

Scutimon barrelled in from one side, stumbling from her injuries but carrying on with as much force as she could muster. It still wasn't enough, as she staggered past Motimon, falling mostly over her own feet, and the blob struck her with a blast of energy for good measure.

"Bastard!"

The shrew lashed out with one foot, just catching Motimon on the edge of his crown. He shuffled backwards, balling lightning in his paws.

"You can't expect to fight me if you don't have the _gall_! **Emperor's Thunder!** "

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Pink lightning pierced the ground all around, combining with Motimon's own and lashing out into the stands, much to the amusement (and many injuries) of the crowd. Motimon hissed and rolled to one side, straight into Manowarmon's live tentacles, which reached down to smother him, trying to keep his power at bay.

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

The ball of tentacles shot upwards, catching Manowarmon right in the centre of the dome. The jellyfish wheezed, and keeled over to one side, but Motimon wasn't finished yet; leaping down and dragging the jellyfish's tentacles behind him.

 _"_ _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

 _"_ **Hero's Crusher!** "

"Enough! It's time for you all to step up!"

He spun on the spot, swinging Manowarmon in a lazy arc as both Kobolmon and Scutimon charged towards him. His movements sped up as they reached him, striking first the shrew, then the troll, sending the latter charging into the other. Kobolmon recovered first, spinning on the spot and launching a flaming backhand at Motimon, but he blocked it easily, wrapping Manowarmon's tentacles around the troll's wrist just as the jellyfish was calling out.

" **Torpedo Coi** -"

Manowarmon's attack flew out desperately, traversing through their tentacles and mostly into the body of the mechanised troll. Kobolmon spasmed, and flew backwards, nearly crushing Scutimon as she tried to find some – _any –_ kindof opening in the Impenetrable's defense. At the side of the arena, Ursula whaled on Martin.

 _"Can you not control your partner's attacks better please?"_

"Don't shout at me! I've got absolutely nothing!" Martin bit his lip so tightly that it drew blood, racking his brain for any way to save their partners and coming up blank. Beside them both, Lorelie held the sides of her D-Psyche, staring at Scutimon even as the shrew glanced back.

"I've got to do this! **Hero's** _ **CRUSHER!**_ _"_

It was a brutal blow; striking Motimon in the centre of the back and even causing him to stumble. Seeing the opportunity, Manowarmon and Kobolmon lashed out as well, calling upon both their energies and landing a perfect firestorm on their oppressor.

But it did virtually nothing.

Motimon the Impenetrable launched himself up, sparks drifting away from him as he turned in mid-air, landing a hefty blow on Kobolmon's cheek. Bouncing up, he struck Manowarmon in the chest, before reaching into his adversary's gelatinous form and thrusting them down towards the troll. Scutimon got the closest, claws bared as she slashed desperately. But even she was sent down into the scrum below. The three looked up, helpless, as Motimon angled himself, his paw glowing with the energy of a thousand suns as he descended.

" **Hypernova PUNCH!** "

The shockwave rippled throughout the arena, so intense that it even knocked out the nearest spectators. Motimon landed a few metres away from the crater, at the bottom of which lay three prone Champion levels.

Motimon seemed lackadaisical, swaying a little on his feet. Then something caught his eye, and he looked up to see Tanemon and Kapurimon making their way through the crowds, dragging Callum, Aardmon, Eleanor and Empermon behind them. The Impenetrable chuckled to himself.

"Well now, how about that..."

Martin's eyes widened, and Ursula brought a hand to her mouth.

"No..."

"Well, it was a nice try. I must say, it took longer than I expected. You two didn't have any trouble, did you?"

Kapurimon threw her charges into the arena, and whipped her tail. "The turtle did a runner. Kinda sad really."

"Oh, that's no good. Though I suppose tragically, true loyalty is hard to come by." Motimon nodded at Eleanor. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The girl didn't respond. She simply glared at him from her floored position. Motimon sighed, and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I suppose that's the end of another day-

"We're not _finished,_ you sack of _shit!"_

Motimon raised an eyebrow, and looked down into the crater, at where Scutimon had crawled to the top of the pile, her legs shaking.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You think you know _loyalty_? _Any_ sense of honour? You only stand there because you've taken advantage of _everyone_ here; whatever power you've gained has been through sheer dumb _luck!_ "

Motimon looked sadly at the shrew as she crawled her way forwards. Her forearms were matted with blood, one eye was half-closed, and her bony chestplate was cracked and splintered. Specks of data trailed away from her, yet she still advanced, holding both her arms out in front of her.

"You think...you think you've _won?_ These are _human beings_ , you tyrant. They came here to take down shits like you. They _always_ come through. They always help the Digimon like _me..._ like _us..._ start anew. I'm proud to stand with them to the end!"

Aardmon opened her eyes, and held out an arm, shaking her head. " _Please...don't do it..."_

Martin looked desperately at Lorelie, who was holding her D-Psyche with such intensity that her fingers were red-raw. She let out an electric squeak, and a burst of static.

" _...please...get back..."_

"The power is with us, Motimon. This time, I'm gonna take you down."

Scutimon looked to one side, at Lorelie, standing at the lip of the crater, her small body shaking. The shrew winked, and began to crawl faster, pushing herself to her feet, and turning it into a run.

"I believe in you, Lorelie...please believe in me... _I can do this_..."

"Stop!"

"Turn back!"

 _"...Scutimon!..."_

Lorelie let out an electric scream, which merged with Scutimon's roar as she pulled her fist back, energy billowing around it like a miniature hurricane. As she reached the lip of the crater, she towered over Motimon, her eyes glowing white and the sunlight glinting off her claws.

 _"_ _ **HERO'S CRUSHER!**_ _"_

Scutimon's arm stuck Motimon with an immense boom; strong enough to send shockwaves through the arena, sending up great clouds of dust. Scutimon was left there, breathing heavily and looking down at the ground. She glanced up, her eyes wide and her expression hopeful.

Motimon stood there, completely unfazed. He held out a paw, keeping her attack at bay with seemingly no effort.

Scutimon let out a breath, her energy so spent that she could barely get the word out.

"No..."

The blob glanced up, his eyes heavy.

"Are we done?"

Lorelie staggered forwards, one hand still clutching her D-Psyche, and the other stretched out helplessly towards Scutimon, silently crying out for her to get away. Scutimon glanced up at her, tears travelling down her muzzle, not even trying to move even as Motimon's paw came barrelling towards her.

"I'm sorry Lorelie...I can't feel anything-"

" _ **Hypernova Punch!**_ _"_

The impact was even more intense than the first, buckling the decking beneath the plaza itself. Scutimon was sent flying backwards in a rainbow-coloured blast of energy, crashing into the podium with enough force to splinter the timbers, bringing the whole structure down on top of her.

Lorelie kept her hand held out, screaming out at the top of her voice.

" _...no..."_

A few moments passed. The timbers shifted, and Scutimon pushed herself up, tumbling out from the rubble. Her form shimmered like liquid as she staggered, crawled, and eventually stood.

Then it dissolved, and she fell down; far smaller, far weaker, and far more broken than she'd ever been. Although somehow, she'd managed to stay alive.

That was something, at the very least.

Motimon the Impenetrable leaned back, staring skywards as he let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"As fun as this has been, I do think that's an appropriate place to end for the day. You've all done very well and should be very proud of yourselves."

Nobody moved. Motimon looked around, and placed a paw on his hip.

"Come on now. I honestly don't think we need to go through any more of this. For your sake more than mine. Come on, let's just take this as a learning experience and-"

 _BANG_

The deck shook, and several of the boards nearby splintered. Motimon held his breath, and looked around, before raising a paw. "Okay I'm pretty sure I _didn't_ hit anyone that time. Tanemon? Kapurimon? Anyone?"

His aides looked amongst one another, both of them shaking their heads. Motimon placed a paw to his chin, before looking up at each of the humans in turn.

"Pardon me for intruding on your personal matters, but...you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

" **MANGROVE MACE!** "

The plaza was wrecked as a green orb sailed through the air, embedding itself in one wall as the huge form of Chelydramon pulled herself up from the other end, to the sound of rapturous applause from the crowds all around (who had quite forgotten that they usually vouched for Motimon in these matters, and really just wanted to see shit being broken). The vast turtle took a little moment to relish in the applause, before looking down at Eleanor, a great big grin on her great lumpy face.

"Am I a bit late? Or a bit early?"

Tanemon looked between the two, scratching beneath his chin. "Hang on...you're friends now? What did I miss?"

" **Deadlock Jaw!** "

" _Woof!"_

Tanemon's distraction was just long enough for him to find himself inside the turtle's massive maw, the two jaws pressing down on him like white-hot scissor blades. Chelydramon shook her head from side to side like a terrier with a tennis ball, before throwing the tiny figure off to the side, far over the netting and out into the sea. Kapurimon barely had a moment to comprehend what was going on before she was punted by one of the turtle's massive fists, and sent rolling off down the deck with a clatter.

"Wow...you have performed an elaborate ruse here, haven't you..."

Chelydramon turned, as Motimon sauntered towards her, readjusting his cape and shaking the excess data from his paws. Eleanor nodded as she stood behind the turtle, holding onto the edge of her shell. "Yeah...as you were saying about loyalty. She's very good really. Mostly. This was always the plan." She glared up in an irritated fashion at the turtle. "I hope..."

Chelydramon shrugged. "I thought about ditching you for real. But you're okay really."

"Arsehat."

"Whatever." Motimon was only a few metres away, rolling his fists as Chelydramon balled some energy of her own, preparing to launch her mace yet again. But the tiny emperor was unfazed.

"I expected more from you. You seriously think you've outsmarted me? Just because you kept someone in hiding that I couldn't see? I hate to break it to you, but that's just another Champion. Just another obstacle for me on the way to my _ultimate_ greatness. You cannot hurt me, you cannot even _scratch_ me." The pink jelly held his fists tight, and braced himself to attack. "Can you please tell me how in Yggdrasil's entire realm you thought you could actually win with a _sneak attack_? Seriously! I genuinely want to know!"

Eleanor smirked as the other children gathered behind her, holding onto whatever they could. Behind Motimon, Kobolmon and Manowarmon were bracing themselves as well, and Aardmon and Empermon had snuck to one side, crouching low to the ground.

"Yeah, sure. Alright, fuckface. You win. You're invincible. We've got that. But we can still beat you."

There was a creaking from all around. Motimon shuffled uncertainly on the deck, still watching Chelydramon as she swung the mace lazily around her head.

Motimon smiled wickedly. "Humans or not, none of you are above me. None of you will _ever_ be above me. I am Motimon the Impenetrable. _Impenetrable!"_

"Yeah, sure. I believe you." Eleanor held her breath, and smiled herself.

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

" **Sand Lancer!** "

 _"_ _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

All their attacks struck the deck at the same time, shaking the arena to its core. Motimon seemed to vanish, reappearing a few metres back with his paws behind his back, tutting loudly.

"You missed!"

There was a moment's silence. Motimon's brow furrowed slightly, and he reached down, pressing his palm against the deck as an immense creaking began to sound from all around.

"Or...did you..."

"Do ya get it yet?" Chelydramon huffed, and brushed the sand from her chest. "You may be invincible, but ya ship sure ain't."

Motimon sucked in his lip.

"Oh poop."

As if in response, the entire arena buckled inwards, the wood and mortar splintering as Motimon's greatest of vessels decided to split apart, having taken far too much punishment. The crowds finally took this as their cue to panic and run for cover (save for a few who were still enjoying the show too much to care about impending doom). Motimon himself bounded up the stairs even as they split apart behind him, hanging onto the upper podium just in time. He looked down, seeing the full extent of the humans' stupid plan.

The damage on the deck itself was significant, but as the battleship began to peel away, the miniature warlord could see the vast holes in the hull, splintered timbers and huge gouges that looked suspiciously like they'd been made by a vengeful turtle on the warpath.

Well, she'd come up through the floor, hadn't she? She never was going to be particularly gentle. And with all the kerfuffle and noise going on in the arena, a few further crashes wouldn't have made much of an impact.

Motimon whistled as Tanemon and Kapurimon hauled him up, the podium beginning to slip even as they did so.

"You clever people."

Unaware they were being congratulated; the children and partners were rushing around like mad things, yelling in any general direction about how much of a stupid plan this was.

(Hey, perspective is important).

Callum stumbled as the floor beneath him began to crumble away, unable to support its own massive weight. "We haven't got much time! Get everyone together!"

Kobolmon had devolved and was scampering about, his flame going wild as he tried to dig a pathway through the already collapsing battleship. The others had gathered around Chelydramon, already clambering up onto the giant's back. Lorelie stopped, nearly slipping off the shell as she pointed.

"What is it?" Martin followed her gaze, and his eyes widened. "Oh god! Scutimon!"

"I'm on it!"

Manowarmon rushed forwards, trailing data from injury and fatigue but reaching the shrunken shrew just before she landed in the frothing water below. They flew back, laying her out on the turtle's ridged back, before collapsing themselves, devolving into Polypmon and looking for all the world like an upturned trifle.

"I need a _break!_ "

Everyone was aboard, and Chelydramon held tightly as the platform she was standing on diminished rapidly. The shaking awoke the devolved Scutimon, who coughed up a few flecks of blood, staring up at the sky.

"Did we win..?"

She held out a hand, before turning it over in shock, and looking down at her own diminished form. She was squat, brown-furred and a little stocky, wearing purple gloves tipped with metal claws. Her face was pointed, her muzzle tipped with a star pattern, and her eyes were large and blue. She sighed, trying to sit up. Ursula and Lorelie shuffled up to her, the taller girl shaking her head. "Don't move too much. We can't stay for long, Scutimon."

"Call me Shrewmon. I guess that's what I am now."

She peered up, smirking up at the podium where Motimon stood, still staring at them even from so far away. "Heh...good riddance to this place."

Neither of the girls answered. Nobody did. They all just watched as the great battleship split apart before them, a miracle of engineering taken down by a few stubborn kids. The citizens of the Omega Marina were clasping to whatever they could; at least, those who were able. Several had already fallen into the frothing waters below, and while many of them were staying afloat, already clawing themselves to safety, a few had disappeared for good. Some of them prisoners who were making a break for it, and yet others too weak to escape the destruction. They sank, already vanishing in the gloom of the spherical ocean. Even from here the children could hear the gurgling cries of some of them, slowly being smothered out.

 _CRACK_

The last of the timbers snapped, and both halves of the ship pulled apart, collapsing in on themselves at a frightening pace. Chelydramon held her breath, and yelled back at her quarries.

"Brace yerselves!"

She leapt, attacking the water at a shallow angle as the humans and Digimon held on as best as they could. Immediately she swam as fast as she could, putting ground between herself and the falling marina, and leaving the horrendous place behind in seconds. For a moment the noise still lingered; the yells, the cracks, and the gentle put-put of the tugboats in futile pursuit of them.

Eventually, even they subsided. But the turtle still kept swimming.

* * *

Motimon stood tall, stuck to a piece of driftwood that had once been his ship as he looked over the horizon, at a tiny black dot getting further and further away.

There was an exhausted puff as Tanemon pulled himself up beside him, shaking the leaf on his head. "I apologise, Impenetrable...we didn't mean to let the turtle escape...we thought she'd just completely abandoned them..."

He was greeted by a shower of water as Kapurimon shook herself beside him, with all the grace and dignity of a wet cat (which was fair, one supposes).

"I had a feeling getting involved with humans was a dodgy affair."

"Nonsense." Motimon said, adjusting his position and rubbing his hands together. "This is perfect. It really is. It must have been fated for you two to screw up so royally."

Tanemon and Kapurimon looked at one another. "It...is?"

"Those children...those beautiful humans...I want them even more now. They have bested me. That puts them on a level more equal to mine." He raised his arms. "We can rebuild the ship! Reassemble the army!" He blinked. "Most of them, at any rate. And when we are reborn, we shall march forwards again, when the tide brings them within reach."

He laughed heartily to himself, holding a fist to his chest.

"You are my Avalon. My holy grail. I promise I shall reach you again, and you will be my greatest treasure. You _WILL_ be part of the flesh and blood of my will! As the strength within me grows every day, listen to me, you glorious humans; _you shall one day return to Motimon the Impenetr-"_

The timber was caught in a swell, and all three Digimon were carted off back into the sea.

Sometimes, even emperors lack dignity.

* * *

As the motley group travelled into twilight, and approached the great jetstreams at the northern end of the ocean, Chelydramon finally slowed, the escape having taken an awful lot out of her. She sighed, and allowed herself to float for a few moments.

It was only a few moments, and was promptly interrupted by Eleanor scooting down her neck and punching her in one eyeball.

"Ow!"

"That's payback!"

The turtle blinked, and was about to object, before she recalled the events earlier in the day. "Oh yeah..."

"I told you to make it look convincing! I _didn't_ tell you to whale me in the fucking stomach!"

The giant turtle looked the tiniest bit sheepish. "I panicked..."

"That's gonna smart, that is..." Eleanor sighed, and sat back, staring out at the ocean. "Still...you saved us. Thanks. I'm glad you didn't run away."

"Yeah, well..." Chelydramon snorted, puffing a little spray of water from her nostrils. "I have my own issues to think about. And my own honour."

"Don't I know that." Eleanor smiled. "Onwards to the Funnyman, I guess?"

Her smile faded, and she leaned in a little further, whispering in the turtle's ear. "Or...onwards to...where?"

"Give me a few moments."

Further back atop the turtle's shell, the others were gathered around Lorelie, waiting as she held her finger on the buttons of her D-Psyche. She waited, a progress bar flashing on her screen, before she gave up and shook her head.

Callum grunted, and folded his arms. "Not there, huh? Some help they are. Bloody adults."

" _It's better than nothing. At least they're watching._ " Lorelie held her keypad for a moment, then looked up at the swirling blue core above, now closer than ever.

Shrewmon shuffled up beside her, following her gaze. "I guess...we just keep trying, huh?"

"Until we get it right." Callum nodded, an uncertain smile on his face. "We have to win in the end...don't we?"

He glanced down at Empermon, but the penguin was sat some distance away, staring across the water. Callum let out a sigh, but martin shuffled over to him and flicked him in the shoulder.

"Have a little faith, man. We'll get there."

It was really all they could do. But even as they got ever so slightly closer to the foreboding orb above, and what terrors lay within, they had the sneaking suspicion that even faith could be pushing it too far...

* * *

Perez cursed under her breath as she sat back down, trying to clear the multitude of useless windows that had appeared on her screen.

"Dominic, don't touch my stuff! I have it nice and organised!"

She pulled the map up, and swore in Spanish. "They've moved again."

"Good moved or bad moved?"

The woman elbowed her colleague back to his own desk as she scanned the map. "Well, I guess they're moving _somewhat_ in the right direction. And they've tried to call again. Pick up the gear, will you?"

Dominic muttered as he walked off, while Perez tried to fix the connections that had fallen into disrepair along the way. She kept muttering to herself, in a semi-supportive way. "Get it together, Isabella. Who knows, maybe we'll actually get some _good_ news for a change-"

 _NEW MESSAGE_

The woman stopped, her eyes flicking over to the corner of the screen where a little e-mail popup was hovering. The sender was a bunch of gibberish, but that wasn't what caught her eye.

 _"Re: Fixing the Digital World – URGENT"_

Dominic shuffled his way back over, carrying the pack as he leaned over Perez's shoulder. "Are we ready yet? I'm sure I didn't wreck your machine that badly."

He frowned when she didn't answer, placed the machine on his desk, and rolled over. "At least I hope I...didn't..."

Perez had pulled up the e-mail, her eyes hidden behind her glasses. Dominic scanned the screen himself.

"Oh..."

"Get Keble and Skelton."

"...but that...that means..."

 _"NOW!"_

The man leapt to his feet and rushed out of the room, leaving only Perez still staring at the message in front of her.

"Tell me this is a joke."

She bit her lip. Hard.

"Please dear fucking _god_ , tell me this is a joke..."


	13. Episode 13: Island of Digital Moreau

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 13: Island of Digital Moreau**_

* * *

Here's a useful tip for life: if you're finding that traversing the sea on a giant turtle kaiju shell is _not_ the most interesting thing that's happened to you today, there's a pretty good chance that you're doing far too much, and that you should definitely take a break. Maybe have a quick power nap. There's _always_ more excitement remaining for tomorrow.

Admittedly Chelydramon's shell wasn't the comfiest of places to sleep, but due to the handy pockets between the plates the group found they were fairly safe from prying eyes, and more importantly, from rolling off (though Callum did have the tendency to roll around in his sleep a lot, so begrudgingly he was given the central pocket, which was large enough for him to wedge himself inside. Just like a sleeping bag, albeit one buried two-thirds into the ground.

The turtle tried her best to keep her jostling to a minimum, but she wasn't doing a very good job. Not that it mattered, as pretty soon all five children had zoned out completely, the past few hours – scratch that, the past day or two – having taken far too much out of all of them.

Consequently, nobody was conscious by the time they reached their destination, and Chelydramon hauled herself up onto the sandy shore.

It was a few hours later when Ursula's eyes flicked open. She moaned, covering her eyes as bright blue light shone down.

Being particularly un-eloquent first thing after waking up (or ever, to be frank), Ursula mumbled unintelligibly and sat up.

Then she promptly lay back down again, her D-Psyche still doing its best to hinder her every move. She sighed. Here to save the world and yet not allowed the tiniest bit of dignity.

After three painful attempts, the girl was finally stood up; hair dishevelled and eyes blinking in the bright blue sunshine.

Most of the others were still asleep, sprawled out on the sand beside her. Even Chelydramon had given in at this point, her face half-buried in a dune. Ursula looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a very interesting looking place; a far cry from the islands they'd departed on the south side of the ocean. The beach they were on was the most familiar part, although with course silvery sand instead of the normal stuff. The sand was only a fairly thin strip, giving way to what appeared to be a rainforest not one-hundred metres away.

The vegetation was far thicker than before, and very alien looking; great flat-leaved trees with straight trunks, flowering buds that opened and closed at will, and utterly huge structures that could have been wood or metal, stretching above the vast canopy and looming over the rainforest. To top off the ensemble, all through the canopy lay thick, sprawling cable-like creepers, which reached out far and wide, and even digging into the sand like veins into skin. One lay very close to Ursula's foot, and without warning it twitched, making her jump sideways. Another one jerked sideways, and several around it coiled up, as if they were reacting to something.

It was a little unsettling, to tell the truth, but at the same time it had its own sort of...weird techno-nature-punk beauty; one which Ursula found she was appreciating more and more the further she travelled through this deadly world.

Although, she realised as she put her hand up to shield her eyes from the blue light, there was one thing glaringly wrong with this whole picture.

Chelydramon shifted next to her, and let out a large yawn, just on the verge of waking up. Ursula bit her lip, and shuffled towards her. She held her hand out hesitantly, then reached out and tapped the turtle sharply on one shoulder. Chelydramon's eye snapped open, and rolled towards her in an angry fashion.

"Hurgh, what!"

Ursula pointed skywards. "Hey genius, you've brought us to the wrong place!"

It was sadly true. The bright blue sun up above was not, in fact, a bright blue sun, but the giant swirling orb of the digital core itself. Admittedly they were a lot _closer_ ; close enough in fact for Ursula to make out little satellites of rock and metal dotted around it, connecting to the main body with long tubes and making the whole assembly look for all the world like a squashed firefly on a windscreen.

But the fact remained that the core was still _up there_. By several miles. Even after everything, they still weren't where they were supposed to be.

Ursula pointed again, getting slightly irate. "How on earth could you miss it?"

Chelydramon blinked, the eye bleary.

"Five more minutes..."

"Excuse me? I haven't-"

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Eleanor, standing behind her and shaking her head.

"Give her a break. She's had a long day. Besides, I know why we're here."

Ursula's shoulders slumped, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is absolutely wonderful. Why am I always the last to know when we change our plans?"

"Oh don't worry. You're not. I haven't told the others yet." Eleanor grimaced. "You're all gonna love me..."

* * *

"You did what?!"

"For god's sake, Eleanor..."

"Terramon, you had _one job!"_

The now-devolved Terramon looked sheepish, and held her forearms. Eleanor just stuck her hands into her pockets, looking the other way and muttering. "Told you this would go down well..."

The others were none the worse for wear from their seafaring voyage, although their temperaments could have been a little better. Surprisingly it was Aardmon who was the most irate; hopping up and down and getting sand everywhere.

"We don't have time for this! There is a monster up there that's been tearing our world apart for ages, and you're off island-hopping? We finally get a chance to move in the right direction without jumping through portals or falling into pits or being kidnapped by stupid-strong pink _sods_ so _why_ for the love of Yggdrasil are we _still ending up in the wrong place? Why?"_

Eleanor popped her cheeks out, and looked down at Terramon. "Yeah...I'm gonna let you explain this one."

The turtle nodded. "It's Gizamon."

"Who?"

"I need to find her." Terramon peered behind her, looking up nervously at the forest. "This island is the last place I saw her. We were attacked by...something."

Ursula sighed, and thrust her hands deep into her pockets. "Oh fantastic. Because if this was just a nice family visit to a place full of sunshine and rainbows then it would be far too boring."

Hinkymon blinked up at her. "But it's no fun if it ain't dangerous."

"Hinkymon, please understand that we have very different opinions on this."

The goblin stuck out his tongue and winked. Unfortunately his mirth did not really resonate with the rest of the group. Martin stood awkwardly, scratching his head. "I don't know...we do have our own problems to worry about. Just a little."

"But she's my partner." Eleanor stepped forwards, trying to keep her cool. "Look, I did...sort of promise her back on Motimon's ship that we'd help...that _I'd_ help. I should have told you all back then, but I figured we were all a mite depressed at the time." She looked sadly down at her partner, who shuffled even more awkwardly.

"But I did make a promise. And come on, she deserves something. She did pretty much get us out of there single-handedly."

This led to a muttering amongst the Digimon. Polypmon rolled up their tentacles and huffed. "Nice to know that my input is appreciated so much."

Terramon finally snapped, her tough exterior cracking.

"I'm worried, okay? Gizamon and I...we were friends a long time. She could be hurt. Or...worse...I just need to know. I couldn't get up here before; I wasn't strong enough. But now you've given me a chance."

Empermon rested on his saxophone. "Terramon, do you have a plan? Or a place to start looking?"

The turtle sniffed, and shook her head.

"I can smell her. She's somewhere here; I'm sure of it. But I don't know where."

"Well that's reassuring." Empermon sighed, and looked up at his partner. "What do you think?"

Callum didn't answer. He'd been very quiet throughout the whole affair, rolling something around in his palm. He opened it up, revealing it to be his flash drive with the reboot program on it; one of only three they had remaining. The boy turned and looked up at the blue nova above, his D-Psyche twitching just a little.

"Callum?"

The boy looked at Eleanor, and pointed at the woods. "Can we talk just for a second?"

His gaze moved around the group, focusing on the other children. "Just us humans. I think...we need to think about a couple of things."

Eleanor cocked her head slightly. "Sure..."

She looked down at the turtle, who seemed more than a little despondent. "Try thinking up a plan with a bit more...substance. We'll be back in a minute."

The Digimon watched as the five humans trudged through the sand into the edge of the woods, disappearing quickly in the thick undergrowth. Empermon tapped his foot, etching a hole in the sand.

"I do keep forgetting they're nothing like us."

Shrewmon bounded up, her snout twitching. "I know. But aren't they the coolest?"

"You're in high spirits."

The shrew giggled. "Isn't that what happens on an adventure? Right, Aardmon? You've been with them since the beginning, haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

Aardmon rolled her claws in her fists, clutching the sides of her tunic.

"They've all done so well to get here. I just hope we don't end up breaking them."

She stared up at the blue orb above, the light reflecting in her eyes.

"It could all go really, horribly wrong..."

* * *

"This is remarkably civilised," said Eleanor, as the group of them found a small clearing and formed a rough circle. Even though they'd only gone a hundred metres in, the vegetation was already thick and twisting, blocking out a lot of light and practically all sound. Only the faint glimmer of the core through the trees pointed their way back to the beach. It was all just the tiniest bit unsettling.

Nobody else paid it much notice, as Eleanor folded her arms. "So what's with the private chat?"

Callum sat down on a nearby stump, resting his head in his free hand as the others waited expectantly.

"What are we doing?"

Martin and Ursula blinked in turn. Lorelie held out her keypad.

" _The best we can."_

"No, I mean...what are we doing here? What were we supposed to be doing in the first place?" He held up the little pendant in his palm, the device glowing faintly. "I mean yay, we've nearly reached the core, but what _are_ we supposed to be doing with these?"

Martin held his thumb to his lips, breathing heavily. "I guess you have a point."

Eleanor turned on him. "Huh? Not you too? I thought we were doing fine."

"So did I. I guess we all did, but actually...what have we done since we got here?"

Another set of angry tapping from Lorelie. _"We've all found our Digimon partners! That's something!"_

"Exactly. But we weren't supposed to. That wasn't what we came here for." The boy turned to Callum, who sat slumped. "That's what this is about, isn't it? We've made the mistake of coming all this way assuming that we're walking towards a fight..."

There was a pause, while the others processed the comment. Callum finished it off.

"...and I don't think we can."

"Callum..."

The boy's free hand went to his D-Psyche, his fingers clawing at the metal.

"I thought we were doing fine. It wasn't easy; it was _never_ easy, but we were able to stand our ground. Our partners were able to evolve. But this is too much for us. It...has to be."

Eleanor's shoulders sagged a little, and she scratched behind her head. "Geez, Callum, why are you saying this now? You've gained more power than any of us."

"Yeah...look how well that turned out..."

The boy smirked, but it was a very different tone to the one he usually took. It was clear from his face. The strong, sturdy, and slightly dumb confidence he'd held up until this point had been scraped away over the past day or so. It was fairly clear why, but still...

Eleanor leaned against a nearby tree, her face stern.

"So what do you suggest? We just...give up? Do nothing? We're nearly at the core, for fuck's sake."

Callum glared up at her. "If we can't beat the Funnyman, we may as well not be here at all."

"Callum, get your head out of your arse and think for a moment, will you?"

The boy bit his tongue, but refrained from answering. Eleanor carried on. "You've lost once. _Once_. You've carried on all this time, dragging us along with you, but now that you've been severely beat down you're just gonna leave it there?"

Martin gave a small cough, drawing her attention. "Not to interrupt, but...maybe we should keep the tempers down a little?"

Eleanor sighed, and crouched down, looking at Callum in the face. "I'm not mad, Callum. Promise. I'd feel the same way. But if I did what you're doing you'd drag me up out of the gutter and push me back into the battle, so y'know. Tit for tat."

Behind her, Ursula pressed her lips out and kicked at the ground. "What a beautiful friendship we all have."

"Well, it's what we need to do." Martin said, pressing at his own D-Psyche. "Though I do sort of agree with Callum."

"Judas!"

"I'm serious. We haven't exactly had a _great_ battle record up to this point. We have four Champions, or three Champions and an Ultimate who can't aim." He looked to his right, and nodded at Lorelie. "And Shrewmon, of course."

The girl typed a response. _"And Aardmon?"_

"...yeeeeeeeeeah..."

" _..."_

Martin cleared his throat. "Maybe it wouldn't do us much harm to stay here and...just try and get stronger? Maybe? Come on, we don't even know what the Funnyman _looks_ like."

Ursula turned to the shorter boy. "But we don't have enough time. You saw the problems on Earth when we left."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well we've managed to bullshit our way through everything else." Ursula looked at everyone in turn, a surprisingly uplifting tone in her voice. "Why can't we do it again?"

It wasn't really a sentiment that anybody could get behind. But at the same time, nobody really had a counter. Not even Callum.

After a few moments, Lorelie decided to break the ice. _"So what do we do about Terramon?"_

Martin rubbed his chin. "We'll cover more ground if we split up anyway..."

"What are you suggesting?"

The boy shrugged. "If we are gonna fight, we're gonna need plans. And more importantly, we're gonna need to understand our partners better. I mean, presuming we don't want a repeat of Ophicleimon's killer opera."

Callum stuck a thumb up, grinning sarcastically. Eleanor nodded. "So we kill two birds with one stone. Use this whole quest as a lovely team-building exercise. Riveting. And maybe even find Gizamon and someone else to help us."

"That's a plan."

"Question!"

Martin turned back to Callum, who had his hand raised. The boy took in a breath. "Yeeeaaaah, I don't think Empermon really wants to stick with me anymore."

(I mean, it was a valid point, but everyone else had been too polite to bring it up.)

Martin scratched his hair. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you two to sort out your issues separately."

"But then who am I supposed to have a life-changing bonding experience with?"

As he raised his hands, Lorelie thrust her keypad under his nose.

" _Maybe you could take Aardmon? She can get lonely."_

"Oh great. She'll do a lot to help my growing anxieties."

Lorelie's screen showed a nodding smile, tinged with a tiny twinge of sarcasm.

" _I'm sure you'll have fun together."_

There was a chuckle amongst everyone else. Eleanor folded her arms, hiding a smile.

"I like this idea already."

* * *

They didn't hang around when they returned to their partners; partly due to the ambiguous urgency of the situation, and partly because the shifting tendrils all around were _really starting to creep them out_. As it stood they had about three directions to go; east, west, or straight north, through the thick jungle itself. Martin and Eleanor, being the most mobile and least likely to fuck up a monster encounter, opted to go this way (a decision which went down less well with Polypmon, who muttered something about getting their tentacles tangled up in the environment.)

Callum tried his luck, edging towards his partner and raising his hand to speak. The penguin stopped him with a flipper.

"I...uh...think that could be dangerous."

"Well so do I. I just..."

Empermon sighed, his saxophone dragging in the sand. "I didn't expect to be coming this far when I agreed to help you." He looked up, the blue lights reflecting in his big blue eyes. "I just need some space."

Callum swallowed.

"Okay. Cool."

The boy watched as his partner wandered off down the beach with Ursula, Hinkymon, Lorelie and Shrewmon, taking the slightly easier route. That just left him and Aardmon standing together on the beach, with only the sound of the waves lapping at the shore beside them. Callum pulled a face.

"Aardmon?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever get the feeling nobody wants to hang out with us?"

"I'm not gonna think about it." Aardmon sniffed. "If I do I might have to spend several hours in a corner somewhere crying."

"I knew this was gonna be fun." Callum beckoned over his shoulder. "Welp, may as well do our job. You coming?"

The two wandered off the other way down the beach, not quite sure what they were looking for, but somewhat glad to leave the creepers flapping in the sand behind them.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the creepers froze, and slowly twisted in all directions. They blinked; red, blue, red again and pure white. Then, with the slipperiness of eels and the speed of vipers, they retracted into the deep forest.

* * *

The inside of the jungle turned out to be even more of a confused mess than the outskirts. While the first few minutes were okay, pretty soon all semblances of paths and clearings just vanished, replaced with pitfalls, rope snares, swaying pendulum-like tree trunks and a myriad of leaves and flowers that looked more like they belonged in a torture chamber than in an area of outstanding digital beauty.

Not that it stopped the intrepid explorers Eleanor and Terramon from progressing, as they barged their way through the leafy death-traps with scarcely a glance back. Martin, being slightly less intrepid and slightly more easily stuck, followed the two at a more leisurely pace, with Polypmon hanging just behind him, ready to try and free their partner when he _inevitably_ fell into something deep and spiky.

So it was after about twelve minutes that the jellyfish finally convinced Terramon and Eleanor to slow the pace down just a _tiny_ smidge, and while they were at it could they please help their partner out from the two trees which he'd managed to wedge himself between quite neatly. After a lot of pushing, pulling and, of course, swearing, the boy was finally freed, and he caught his breath as he lay on the forest floor.

"Thanks...guys...this is...not my environment..."

"I'd never have guessed." Eleanor humphed, and leaned on the nearest tree trunk, staring down at Terramon. "I'll give you that it's not the nicest place to get through. When we find Gizamon, please tell her she should find easier places to get lost."

"Tell her yourself." Terramon sniffed, and looked off into the woods. "If we find her, you mean..."

"No, I meant when. We're thinking positive, remember?"

Martin blinked, and raised a finger. "When did you get so supportive and encouraging?"

"I'm always supportive and encouraging. It's just people don't usually listen to me so I have to resort to punching to get them moving."

Martin tried to think of a reply, but shrugged. "I guess I've never had a problem like that. People generally think I look smart, so they mostly listen to what I have to say."

"Lucky bastard..."

"Eh, it has its moments." Martin stood up and hurried ahead, trying to straddle the wide shrubs in the undergrowth as the group got moving again. "Though the physical side of adventuring is _not_ my strongest point."

Eleanor grinned, and barged through a series of wiry vines, holding them out the way. "I thought you were all into this kind of fantasy shit, weren't you?"

"Yeah, since I was a kid. I'd go exploring nearby woods and ponds and things all the time. Of course I'd always get stuck and someone would need to come and drag me out, but you know. It's the spirit of adventure, isn't it?"

This got a series of incredulous mumblings from all around. Polypmon tutted as they squeezed themselves through a narrow gap. "More like suicidal tendencies if you ask me."

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still moving forward."

"Yeah, mainly 'cause I've been dragging you half the way."

Eleanor let out a chuckle, and smiled backwards. "Y'know, before we got to this world, Martin, I wouldn't have pegged you as the outdoor type."

"Look, I _still_ don't peg me as the outdoor type. But here we are."

He stumbled, just managing to keep himself from falling over again. He held his breath, and looked up at Polypmon.

"That was close."

The jellyfish gave him a tired glare. "You're my partner and I have the utmost respect for you, but I swear if you fall in another friggin' pit, I'm gonna friggin' leave you."

"No you won't."

"I swear-"

"Polypmon, we both know you're not gonna do that. I'm just too likeable."

The jellyfish slumped. "Goddamnit, you're right..."

As the boy pulled himself out, he became aware that Eleanor and Terramon had pulled a few yards ahead, the thicket already closing in on them. He made to call out to them, but stopped briefly, blinking and adjusting his glasses.

"Polypmon, sssh!"

"I wasn't talking!"

"No, I mean..."

The boy looked between his partner, Eleanor, and the surrounding forest. The movements did seem to have gotten more earnest; great sliding noises as the tendrils pulled themselves up and down through the canopy above. Said canopy had also gotten a lot thicker, to the point where very little light was coming down to their level.

One of the creepers trailed lazily down and brushed across Martin's back, causing both him and his D-Psyche to let out a high-pitched squeak and shuffle forwards to the others very quickly. Polypmon followed just behind, slapping at any creepers that drifted her way.

The mysterious sounds hadn't gone unnoticed by Eleanor, and her mirth had dissipated very quickly. She turned to Terramon. "Hey, so, uh...when you were last here, do you have any idea what kind of things there were on the island?"

Terramon swallowed. "Things? What...things?"

"Oh...y'know..."

 _Swish..._

 _Whump._

The girl swallowed, and held her foot mid-step.

"Things."

Eleanor and Martin looked in opposite directions at the very gentle movements from mere metres away in the undergrowth, and listened to the soft rubbing sounds, and the occasional dull thump. The forest readjusted itself, and the quietness took hold again.

Eleanor cleared her throat, and the four set off even deeper inside, their pace somewhat more cautious. Terramon glanced back at her partner.

"In answer to your question, I really didn't stick around long to find out."

"Oh goodie." Polypmon folded their front tentacles, ducking under a tree branch that vanished as soon as they did. "I hope we all like surprises."

* * *

"Why did we end up having to babysit?"

Ursula snorted as she and the others trudged through the sand, keeping an eye out for Gizamon. Hinkymon tutted as he plodded along beside her. "Come on, Ursula, they're just going through some tough times."

There was a discordant _parp_ from up ahead as Empermon abruptly stopped his melancholic playing. "I can hear you, you know."

"I didn't mean any offense." Ursula sighed, sticking her hands deep inside her pockets. "I'm just saying that it's yours and Callum's problem. He should be sorting it out with you."

The penguin huffed, and walked a few paces further ahead. Shrewmon scratched behind her head, bringing up the rear. "I think you might have hurt his feelings."

She held out a hand and helped Lorelie over a rocky bit of terrain, the shorter girl keeping close to her. Lorelie was typing and retyping on her keypad, mid-walk conversation not being her strongest point. She opted instead to just look up at Ursula, her screen showing a concerned frown. Ursula shook her head.

"I'm just irritated. We shouldn't be doing this. It is not our job."

 _"Well, who else is going to do it?"_

"I'm not sure. But I still find it difficult to believe that, as humans, we are the only capable warriors in this world who haven't gone power-mad. If this is such a big problem, where are the large armies and superheroes or whatever this world has? Can't they do something?"

Shrewmon raised a tentative hand behind them, but Ursula just carried on. "I don't like clearing up other people's messes. I'll do it. But I don't like it."

Lorelie just kept staring up at Ursula, who was trying not to meet her gaze. There was a sound of sniggering and Hinkymon bounded forwards. "Ain't you giving us your own messes though?"

"Look, you..." Ursula sighed, and pointed. "Go and keep Empermon company for a bit. You can walk faster than us. You might see something."

The goblin stuck his tongue out, and hopped ahead, leaving the two girls walking through the dunes together. Lorelie held up her device. _"He means well."_

"I know, I know. He's wonderful."

Another stretch of silence. Ursula finally peered down, and saw Lorelie still staring up at her expectantly.

"Are you alright?"

 _"You don't think I'm a load, do you? That you have to babysit me?"_

"What? No! Of course not!"

Lorelie waved her palms in defense, shaking her head vigorously. At the sight of her panicking, the taller girl tried to calm herself, stumbling over her words. "Look, you're doing really well. I know that...sounds bad but...I mean it. You're doing far better...you're...you've..."

She stammered, her words devolving into a few seconds of gibberish before she took in a breath.

"You've come this far, and you've done as well as the rest of us. You're still standing tall. That's admirable."

 _"Thanks."_

Ursula coughed, and looked away again. "Actually, I...sort of like having you around. With everyone else it's just craziness, but you're...still so kind. It's charming."

The girl clenched her eyes tightly for a second, cursing inwardly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lorelie's keypad right before her.

" _You've come a long way as well."_

The waves lapped at the shore to their right, their calming sounds doing little to ease the pressure in Ursula's mind. She exhaled deeply, staring out across the bay.

Lorelie nudged her, and held out her keypad again. " _You okay?"_

The girl looked down at Lorelie's screen, which was showing a kind smile. Ursula returned the favour.

"I really wish I could see your face sometimes."

Lorelie slowed, her expression slowly morphing to a slightly pink-tinged blushing one. She shrugged her shoulders, and tapped away at her keypad, before holding it up to the taller girl.

 _"I wish I could see yours too."_

Ursula blinked. "I...don't understand..."

 _"Never mind."_

"What's going on? What's so exciting?"

Ursula nearly jumped out of her skin as Shrewmon popped her head up between them, whiskers twitching and a bright look in her eyes. "I thought you'd gone off with the others?"

"Meh, they're bickering. It's kinda boring. I guess fire and ice don't mix well."

Ursula paused in the middle of a footstep, her brow furrowing. "Huh..."

Shrewmon sniffed. "Besides, it's just...weird, you know. I just kinda wandered into you guys' group. I don't think anyone knows what I'm doing here; heck, I don't think _I_ know what I'm doing here. I didn't even help that much against Motimon."

Lorelie held out her device, a reassuring expression on her face. " _You helped us, didn't you?"_

Ursula nodded. "I mean, you're one of the few people among us who actually _wants_ to save the world."

Lorelie shot her a glare and a little indignant squeak, but the taller girl shrugged. "I'm not making fun. We need someone who cares."

 _"Excuse me. I care_."

"I know you do." Ursula smirked. "You really are perfect for one another."

Lorelie flushed a little, and looked down at the sand. Shrewmon beamed alongside her, "I promise, I'm gonna grow up and get really strong again. I'm gonna save the world with you guys whether you like it or not!"

She grinned up at her partner, but Lorelie wasn't there. The girl had stopped, and was holding her hands together a few paces back. She stared around, her digitised expression changing to one of concern.

"Lorelie? What is it?"

The girl scrabbled at her keypad and beckoned the others back to her. " _Where did the other two go?"_

Shrewmon stuck her bottom lip out. "They were just in front of us, weren't they..."

The three stared out over the pristine sand, but they couldn't see the two, even among the flat horizon. Ursula scratched her head. "Well...Hinkymon has been known to run off by himself. And Empermon's pissed off with everybody. They could just be sorting things out."

 _"That's not what I meant."_

Lorelie tugged at Ursula's sleeve, and pointed down. Ursula followed her gaze, and noticed the imprints in the sand; a group of footprints heading every which way. And a few metres further on, there they were; two more sets of prints, one webbed and one chubby, indicating where their partners had gone...and apparently vanished into thin air. The prints just stopped, right there in the sand. Although there was a definite snake-like trail leading away from them, curving back towards the thick forest.

Shrewmon swallowed, and clutched Lorelie's wrist. "Unless one of them has amazing teleportation powers, something's wrong here."

Gingerly Ursula stepped forwards, treading lightly. She looked left and right, then back at the others.

"Something's wrong on this whole island. We need to get back."

Lorelie beeped, and pointed, leading the other girl to turn around hurriedly.

There, several hundred metres away, was a dark shape, conspicuous against the pale crescent of the beach. It moved slowly and deliberately, like some sort of animal searching in the sand. Ursula pulled the other two back, and they watched, keeping half an eye on the forest and half at their feet, but definitely not taking their eyes off the creature in the distance.

There was something...not quite right about it. Perhaps the sight of its huge pendulous torso swinging from side to side, or its lolloping gait, as if it was falling forwards with every step but just managed to stop itself at the last minute. It seemed clumsy, but as it got ever so slightly nearer and its shape was ever so slightly more defined, its movements still caused a chill through the trio's bodies. Shrewmon cupped her hands around her eyes. "Do you think it can see us?"

The creature stopped, and its head swayed lazily to one side, revealing a bulbous neck and an oddly-shaped head. The head seemed to split apart, and from their vantage point, the three spectators could hear an odd sound; not a roar, or a growl, but a soft yet resonant sobbing.

" _Ah-hah-heeeegh-hahah..."_

It stopped, and looked directly at them.

Then it began to run.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it feels like nobody really appreciates the work I've put in just cause I had _one_ little lapse of judgement. Do you know what I mean?"

Aardmon looked to one side, and mm-hmmed her approval as Callum carried on.

"I'm just as much a part of this team. I've done a lot of work here. At the very least you'd think my _partner_ could give me the benefit of a doubt."

Aardmon could help but feel that this conversation was not doing a lot to help her growing anxieties, so she interjected. "Callum, I really don't think everyone suddenly hates you, you know?"

"Sure feels that way."

"Oh come on, you're a teenager. I'm sure worse things have happened."

Callum put a finger to his lips as he trudged forwards, before shaking his head. "No, I...no. This really is the worst thing that's happened to me. I have a right to be pissed."

"Whoopie."

Aardmon stumbled, before looking ahead. "Oh bollocks..."

The beach just...ended. The two of them peered over the sudden gaping drop at the rest of the beach the other side. Aardmon placed a hand on her hip. "Well that's typical. Even when I'm given a job to do it goes really stupidly wrong."

Next to her, the boy put his hands on his hips. "I haven't seen Gizamon. Have you?"

"Callum, I'm a coward. I'm not blind."

The boy exhaled, and looked to his right. "Well, I guess its inland we go. Maybe we'll bump into Martin and Eleanor." He scoffed. "I'll bet you they've had more luck than us."

He made to walk off, but Aardmon clutched his wrist, pulling him back. "Alright, stop, okay? You've been like this since that first fight with Motimon. You know nobody thinks it's your fault, right?"

Callum blinked. "But...they do. _All_ of them do, except for Lorelie, but she's too nice to think otherwise."

"Fine, yeah, alright, they do. Whatever makes you satisfied." Aardmon's tail drooped, and she plonked herself down on a nearby piece of driftwood. "I'll have you know that I don't though. I still think you're one of the best things to happen to this world. All of you are. But my judgement doesn't really amount to much."

Callum stood on the beach for a few minutes, glaring at her, then down at the sand, then down at his D-Psyche (which clicked in an irritated fashion) before sighing and sitting down next to her. He pressed his lips together, watching the waves in front of him.

"Is it bad that I thought all this would be easy?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Aardmon's eyelids fell, and she pawed at the sand with her feet. "We all make stupid mistakes. And stupid stuff happens because of it. I guess all we can do is try to fix the messes we make."

She flinched suddenly, and looked up at Callum, but he was still staring ahead. The aardvark carried on. "Humans really are admirable. You can push them around and wreck their lives, and yet some of them will still insist on helping you just 'cause you stand there and look helpless."

Callum finally turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Well you needed help, didn't you?"

"You have no idea." Aardmon smirked, and shook her head. "I'm really thankful to all of you, you know. Even when you fuck up, I can't be mad at you for trying."

"Thanks...I think..."

Aardmon swallowed, clenching her paw on her thigh.

"Callum...I need to tell you-"

"Hey look."

The boy pointed upwards, and Aardmon followed his gaze. There was something flying above; a great lolling bird- or bat-like creature, tumbling back and forth and letting out honks and buzzes, and sounding very, _very_ distressed. Callum squinted, placing his hand above his eyeline.

"I don't suppose that could be Gizamon, do you?"

"I think we might _hgjshsjgjmph"_

"Whu?"

Callum whirled around just in time to see Aardmon vanish into the sand below, black tendrils whipping at the ground all around him.

" _What the fuck?"_

The boy leapt to his feet, very nearly toppling over, but steadying himself in time and turning to see the rippling bulge which was Aardmon being dragged underground straight towards the forest.

" _LET HER GO!"  
_

The boy began to run, kicking up clouds of sand behind him as he followed the slithering tendrils. There was a yell as Aardmon's head broke the surface for a moment, trying to call out an attack before she was dragged under again. Callum nearly caught up, holding out a palm, but she was pulled deeper and vanished before his eyes.

" _Oh fuck...oh fuck no fuck please fuck god fuck no fuck..."_

There was nothing. No sign that the Digimon had even been there. Slowly Callum pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head.

"I can't have done this again...I just can't-"

The sound of flapping grew ever louder behind him. His eyes widened, and he turned, just in time to see the very large and very ugly flying creature slam into his face with the force of a cannonball.

The flapping sound smothered his consciousness, and everything went black.

* * *

Unaware of the terrible things befalling their colleagues, Eleanor and Martin found themselves delving deeper into the forest. Not that they weren't without their own problems, as their travels made it all the clearer that they were walking into somebody else's territory. The vines kept sliding across the treetops all around them, in addition to many, _many_ deeply disconcerting sounds; muffled in the thick treeline, but audible all the same.

And still there was no sign of Gizamon.

"This is horrible."

Terramon clutched the nearest tree trunk as she tried to catch her ragged breath, her claws scraping against the wood. As Eleanor reached her, the turtle bit her lip, trying to force a smile.

"I didn't realise it would be this horrible...I just thought we might get lucky...it's the last place I saw here...I just-"

"Shush."

Eleanor placed a palm on her partner's head, holding her while she calmed down. The terrapin swallowed. "Thanks."

"There's clearly something going on here."

Martin made his way through the ferns to reach them, with Polypmon giving up with getting tangled and currently riding on his arm. The boy sniffed, and made a face.

"You know we're being watched, right?"

"I've suspected it since the creepy plants started moving." Eleanor cracked her knuckles one by one. "They haven't done anything yet though."

Terramon shook her head. "I shouldn't have brought you. We should find the others and...and get out of here..."

Martin pushed his glasses up, and frowned. "I'm not sure we can. Besides, whatever's going on here can't be good. I mean it's our job to sort this world out, isn't it?"

"That's the optimistic Martin we know and love!" said Eleanor, slapping him on the back of his D-Psyche with a loud clang, which disturbed whatever it was that was currently stalking them. After waiting a few moments for the surroundings to calm down, Eleanor beckoned and the group continued, sticking as close together as they could. Martin grimaced, rubbing his smarting arm where Polypmon was wrapped around it.

"I appreciate the comment, but I'm only optimistic up to a point, you know. I have limits."

"Mate, compared to the rest of us you're a fucking saint."

Martin huffed. "If you think that then why don't any of you actually help me out when things go down the pan?"

"I said you're a saint. Doesn't mean I'm obligated to listen to you."

"But that's a problem, isn't it?" Martin sputtered as he stumbled on a tree root, before shuffling towards the girl. "I mean it. Isn't that's what the whole problem's been?"

Eleanor blinked. "I was kidding, you know..."

"I _do_ know. I know how you work; I've figured out how _everyone_ works, but we're still having the same flippin' problems. I'm sorry, but I agree with Callum; we can't face the Funnyman like this. Hell, we couldn't even face Motimon."

Eleanor paused, and looked behind her, holding onto the tree trunk as she watched Martin go slightly redder as he grew more agitated.

"I've tried to push us in the right direction but we just can't do it like this. Nobody pays attention to me, or to anyone else. No-one gets the bigger picture. Not you, not Callum, not Ursula; not even Aardmon. And I guess not even me!"

The boy raised his hands, before letting them fall, a defeated expression on his face.

"I wanna save this world, Eleanor. But I'm stuck. I don't know what to do."

He raised a hand to his face, his fingers straddling his glasses as he turned away. Eleanor ran a hand over the back of her head. "Ah geez..."

Martin coughed, and cleared his throat. "Sorry. That came out more harsh than I intended. Rant over. I'm okay." He smiled, his cheeks still slightly flushed. "Sorry."

"I should be saying sorry, mate. It's not your fault." The girl placed a hand on her hip. "Don't ever feel you need to apologise for being fucked off with people. I'll give you that advice for free. It's done me well."

She turned around, and Martin muttered to himself. "It doesn't suit me, that's all..."

Polypmon shuffled up the boy's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "I think if anyone can sort these guys out, it's you. _"_

"You have way too much faith in me, you know that?"

"Well you are the first friend I've had who wasn't maniacally evil, incredibly bored, or both. I'm willing to support you and your healthy outlook for this world."

"Okay now you're even making me feel sick."

"Charming."

Eleanor leaned back. "When you've finished flirting over there can we get back to finding Gizamon? I'm pretty sure whatever's following us is getting pretty bored of listening to our life stories."

As if by some divine conspiracy, the something following them chose this exact moment to drop down from the tree above, land squarely in front of the four, and roar in their faces.

(Rude)

Martin stuttered, and Eleanor flailed backwards, nearly taking the boy down as she let off a barrage of expletives. The creature swiped with an arm far too long for its spherical body, embedding its hefty red fist into one of the trees behind. It bounced a little, its legs just as long as its arms and flexing, with rippling muscles poking through skin which seemed grey and lifeless. It seemed to have a kind of smiling face, but its face didn't line up at all, with its leering, nightmarish mouth resting upside down on the top and two circular, staring eyes where its ears should have been. To top it all off, it was wearing what looked like sunglasses, although given that they weren't resting over its eyes, there didn't seem to be much point other than to make the thing _even fucking creepier._

It opened its mouth and let out a noise – not really a roar but certainly not coherent speech – and lunged forwards with its entire body, its arms and legs flailing like tentacles.

" **ZapLash!** "

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

The Rookies attacked in tandem, causing the creature to back away just slightly. Eleanor took her chance; grabbing Martin by the arm and yanking him forwards, with their partners following just behind.

"What the _fuck_ was that thing?"

Terramon shook her head. "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a Digimon, isn't it?"

"I...I don't...I've never seen anything like it before! Well I have, but...nothing like that!"

"You're not making any sense-"

They were silenced as a guttural roar followed them, followed by a lance of lightning that fried the vegetation to their side. Martin yelped, before glancing behind him, desperately hoping that he wasn't going to trip over again.

"Well, the vines are pulling away."

"What's the bad news?"

Martin pointed. "The monster brought a friend."

The first creature was pursuing with ease, launching itself through the trees above like a gibbon and gurgling all the while. Its 'friend' had taken over the ground patrol, and it was doing a bang-up job of keeping up the weirdness; six gnarled legs of wood, carrying a large furry orb capped with a silver dome emblazoned with a golden eye. On the dome were mounted two ivory horns, and a long serpentine muscle that reached forwards like a neck, with a flesh-coloured orb on the end. The orb itself was carrying two muscular arms, and had its own face with a mess of a goatee and a half-torn-away jaw that swung side to side in a permanent scream.

Oh, and the orb was also wearing sunglasses.

Must have been a sale on.

The head-arm-body-thing swerved from side to side, chattering and swearing repeatedly as it effortlessly pushed trees out the way, while the main body scuttled forwards like an insectoid tank.

Eleanor let out a slight whine, and sped up, her unbalanced legs beginning to burn from the effort.

"Oh, fuck-a-doodle."

Eleanor and Martin kept running as the blasts of lightning and energy continued from behind them, accompanied by the wretched chatterings. Polypmon took the rear, firing pathetic blasts of lightning back at their pursuers, while Terramon scampered ahead, determined to find her friend.

The trees stopped flashing, and the shuddering from behind them gently subsided, but the two humans and two Digimon still kept running, able to move more freely the further they got.

Presently they emerged fully, the blue light from the sky beating down on them once again as they stood in a clearing. The creatures didn't seem to have followed them, although the hellish sounds were still emanating from the forest. What's more, the cables had doubled in quantity; lying over the ground and flipping every which way, all converging to one point further into the prairie. Eleanor squinted, holding her knees.

"Well, I guess there's someone out here after all."

Polypmon hovered up, before swearing and ducking as another creature – a very lumpy-looking bird – flapped overhead with a loud melancholy buzz. Martin leaned upwards, before running his hands over his D-Psyche.

"This really doesn't make any sense..."

Polypmon hissed. "Really? You're doing this now?"

"I do pay attention on occasion. It's the same with the monsters from back then; I'm getting a bunch of several different Digimon when I try to scan them, but the D-Psyche doesn't seem to be working properly."

Polypmon's eyes flashed, and they grabbed Martin by the forearm. "I really don't care. This wasn't a good place to come to. This really was a stupid idea." The jellyfish emitted a few nervous bolts of lightning, and turned to Terramon, pointing a couple of accusing tentacles. "You have a lot to explain, reptile!"

Terramon wasn't paying attention. She was crouched in the centre of the prairie, sniffing and looking around with wide eyes.

"It can't be..."

Eleanor crouched down beside her, looking upwards in case the bird reappeared. "What is it?"

"I knew I could smell her. Gizamon. She's close. She's...really, really close..."

The turtle turned, her gaze falling on a bush not far away. Gently she stood up, and shuffled forwards, holding up her hands. Eleanor followed her, aware of something lying there herself. Something small, covered with a bright orange fuzz, lying exposed in the grass. The girl held out an arm, calling out to her partner, "Terramon, be careful..."

"Gizamon?"

The little Digimon squirmed, and let out a little whine, before they peered up, blinking in the blue sunlight. Their tiny body shivered, and they backed away just a little, watching Terramon slowly approach them.

The terrapin laughed, ever so slightly, as tears began to well in her face. "I didn't think I'd see you again...I only dared to hope you'd still be here...alive..."

Gizamon's mouth opened, and she laughed herself, her squat face weary and bruised.

"Terramon...you came for me..."

"I did. I came...I came back to see you-"

All of a sudden, the turtle stopped. She swallowed, placing her hands over her mouth. Eleanor stood just behind her, her hands holding the turtle's shoulders. Terramon looked up at her, shaking her head.

"It's not fair..."

"Terra _mon_...you _cAme_ for _me_..."

Martin gasped, his hand going to his mouth as he looked down at his own D-Psyche. "Holy damn...is that even possible?"

Polypmon stared at him. "What? What is it?"

"These Digimon that have been chasing us...they _are_ Digimon. Lots of Digimon. All at once."

The boy shook his head. "I don't know how it's happened, but...somehow...they've all been fused together..."

He swallowed, and slowly turned towards the edge of the clearing, where Eleanor and Terramon were staring down at Gizamon. There was the snapping of branches behind him as the first two creatures finally emerged from the forest, gurgling and muttering amongst themselves. Polypmon pressed up against their partner, but Martin just kept staring forwards, his eyes wide.

"They're chimeras."

Gizamon smiled, choking up drool and bile as the back half of her body began to ripple and rise upwards.

" _ **T**_ _E_ rra _ **M**_ _O_ _ **n**_..."

The turtle and the girl stepped backwards as the tiny body rose up, hanging downwards on the end of a long, twisting, fuzzy tendril. The creature behind it got to its feet, revealing a horrific amalgamation of spider and puppet. Great trails of webbing dangled from ragged clothes, a baggy hat covered most, but not all, of the monster's many split jaws and dotted eyes, and several armoured legs pawed at the ground at awkward angles. The top of the being's hat bowed over, still dangling Gizamon's near-catatonic body from the end.

The tiny Digimon smiled, her eyes clouded over, as she repeated her programmed mantra again and again.

"...y **o** _ **u**_ Ca _M_ **e** _fOr_ _ **m**_ **E** EEe **e** e **E**..."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Episode 14: One Massive Knob

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 14: One Massive Knob in a Flying Saucer**_

* * *

The eerie, peaceful silence of the forest was the perfect hideaway. Every single movement was picked up. Every oddity was noted. The vines traipsing over everything twitched and swayed, nonchalantly, but with utter malice. Nothing could hide. There was nowhere _to_ hide.

And once you were seen, you were pursued.

The vines scuttled away into the undergrowth as the creature barrelled its way through, its constant falling motion letting it plough through the thick foliage with ease. It swung its body from side to side, the huge spiked plates on its tail stabbing at any tree that got in its way. The creature paused, and raised its unusual head, letting out another horrifically sad wail.

It waited, hearing the sound of its own voice as it was swallowed up by the trees. And still it kept listening, swaying gently.

Then it proceeded into the creepers, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. It would find them. It had to find them. That was its only purpose. A hunter. A pursuer. A slave. It would make master happy. The beast sobbed again. Maybe master would make its existence less painful.

Maybe.

As the beast pressed forwards, something shuffled behind it, out of its earshot. The undergrowth opened just a little, and a little pointed nose edged its way out.

Shrewmon trembled. "That...was far too close."

A hand reached out and wrapped around her mouth, yanking her back into the bushes. Ursula angrily whispered in the shrew's ear, " _Don't blow this for us, mole!"_

Lorelie sat back in the undergrowth, rocking slightly, and wondering how many traumatic life-threatening experiences a fourteen-year old girl could experience before it was no longer rude to ask for sympathy.

The whole operation had been chaotic at best. From the moment they'd seen the beast running towards them, everything had gone in somewhat of a blur. Lorelie couldn't entirely see what was going on, and that had made things even worse. She'd felt Shrewmon grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the relative safety of the forest, all the while yelling with Ursula in muffled voices. Lorelie had just kept running; the single image of the lopsided creature running towards them burned into her vision, and as she was dragged further inland, she'd definitely became aware of the great footsteps pummelling through the sand, in a rhythmic galloping fashion. And getting louder all the time.

The three had barely reached the edge of the forest cover as the creature shot past them, overshooting due to its immense momentum. Still, they'd only gotten a few dozen metres in when the monster had spotted them _again_ , clawing at the thick treeline and crying that desolate wail from before. From then on it had been nothing but scraping their way through thick vines threatening to grab them, and past deadly spiky tree-trunks, all the while staying ahead of the rolling juggernaut behind.

And now, at last, some peace and quiet. Everything was calm and tranquil. True, this was in no way a good situation, but it's nice to relish little victories.

After about five minutes crouched over in silence, the trio decided that the danger had sufficiently passed, and also Ursula was getting cramp in her legs. Slowly they unfurled, hopping out awkwardly into the beast's trail of destruction and untwisting all their joints. Shrewmon hissed under her breath.

"Hopefully that one will leave us alone."

Ursula blinked. "That one?"

The shrew grinned. "I'm not so naive as to think there's only one of those freaks wandering around."

Lorelie felt around in her inner pockets, locating her keypad and holding it out to each of her companions in turn. " _You mean there's more out there?"_

Shrewmon looked up at Ursula, who shrugged. "With our luck? Yes. There must be."

 _"What are they? Why are th"_

The girl stopped in mid-type, and her shoulders fell. She stabbed down at her keypad, fumbling with the letters, before holding it up at the others.

 _"What about Hinkymon and Empermon? Did those things take them?"_

Ursula's eyes widened, and she looked behind her, all of a sudden taking in how isolated they were.

Lorelie stabbed down at the device again. _"What about Callum and Eleanor and everyone else? What if they've been taken? 0_0"_

The girl tried to hold her arm steady but it was shaking too much, the uncertainty getting to her. Ursula stepped forwards and held the girl's shoulder; awkwardly, but firmly enough to provide some support. The taller girl looked away.

"They're smart. Wherever they are, we'll find them. We can't be that far away..."

"Hey, girls?"

Shrewmon beckoned the two over, and pointed down at the ground. Where the crying chimera and pushed its way through the undergrowth, there was a trail of flattened plants...with the exception of a new carpet of vines, which were slowly slithering in the direction it had gone. Lorelie crouched down, but Ursula held her back.

"Stop! They could be dangerous!"

 _"I'm just looking."_

The girl squinted for a second, keeping at a safe distance from the trailing creeper at a as it edged from side to side, apparently uninterested in her. Looking closely, she noticed a series of lights flashing along its length, sending out little packets of multicoloured light. She straightened up again, and held out her keypad, a puzzled emoticon on her face.

 _"They're not vines. They look like cables."_

Ursula shrugged. "We are in the digital world. That could just be what plants look like here?"

Shrewmon pointed. "Whatever they are, they're leading the same way that our clumsy friend went." She glanced up, smirking. "Shall we?"

They didn't have any other real options. Together, the girls shuffled forwards, following the shrew's directions. It was easy to see where to go at first, but soon the path of destruction began to merge with other, similar swathes through the forest. Evidently this wasn't the first time the creature had come this way. But where the paths crossed, the cables led the way, meeting up and twisting together in larger and larger bundles.

Presently the undergrowth gave way to a clearing, almost completely suddenly. Ursula gasped loudly, and it was Lorelie's turn to pull her back and place a hand over her mouth. Shrewmon just stood there, gawping.

"Well that's...unexpected."

* * *

The three chimeras jostled amongst themselves, edging around the group and letting off unintelligible noises at one another. The one that had been Gizamon shuffled forwards, pressing its grotesque head down towards the group and letting off little squeaks. Its many glazed eyes moved lazily among them, before settling on the still Terramon down below.

"... _y_ O **u** _ **cA**_ **m** e **f** O _ **R**_ **m** e..."

Eleanor leapt in front of her partner, backhanding the monster across the cheek. "You stay away from her, you maniac. You've done enough."

The sudden aggression caused the other two chimeras to growl, and one of them snapped at Martin, who backed away, holding his hands over the buttons of his D-Psyche. "What do we do?"

Eleanor glanced back at Terramon, who was staring at her palms.

"This...is just wrong...it's just so wrong..."

The girl shook her head, and looked up at Martin. "I've got nothing, mate. It's on you."

Polypmon moaned as they slid off of Martin's shoulders, raising their tentacles. "You mean it's on me, don't you..."

Martin winced. "Sorry about this..."

"Polypmon, Psyche Synchronise!"

"Manowarmon!"

Spooked by the sudden burst of energy, the three chimeras sprang into action, letting out guttural sounds and flailing their lopsided limbs wildly. The one that had been Gizamon lunged towards the group first, but Eleanor threw a punch, deflecting the tiny dangling body and causing it to stab the ground instead. Eleanor cringed, and held her fist. "I feel like I'm punching these kind of things far too often nowadays..."

"You're telling me! **Toxic Shocker!** "

Manowarmon was doing remarkably well with holding their two initial assailants back, sending pulses of pink lightning into each one in turn. The round, flexible one spat, and coiled its pale limbs into a corkscrew, sending its own lightning down the funnel in a long spear. It wasn't an elegant attack, but it caught the jellyfish off guard, knocking them down into the dirt. Instantly the other one was upon them, giving great pendulous punches with its trunk-body-thing. Manowarmon managed to catch the trunk in both palms after the fourth hit, but their strength was clearly outmatched.

 _"Why am I always stuck on my own with these things?"_

A flash of green caught Manowarmon's eyes, and they glanced to the side to see Terramon; shaking uncontrollably, but still building energy within her jaws.

" **M...Marsh Bomb!** "

Terramon fired, and a series of green globules struck the chimera's trunk head, and it coiled back just enough for Manowarmon to wriggle loose, sending tentacles in a wide arc and slicing at the chimera's flesh. It was an impressive display, but even so, it was three-against-one, and Manowarmon was clearly outmatched.

Eleanor bit her lip hard enough to leave an imprint, and she made an executive decision.

"Leg it!"

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Manowarmon splayed their tentacles wide, releasing pink lightning not in short bursts, but in a wide arc that struck all three creatures in the faces. They reared back, temporarily incapacited, as the two humans and Digimon rocketed towards the nearest treeline. Eleanor huffed angrily, barely able to get any words out. _"Fuck...all...this...running..."_

Manowarmon rubbed their smarting tentacles, humming in an irritated fashion. "This would be a _lot easier_ if we knew what we were fighting against!"

Martin raised a finger, his other hand going to his D-Psyche. "I might be able to help. We know they're chimeras, right? They're made of other Digimon. That's why I was getting a bunch of different readings. That might give us something to work with."

Eleanor dropped back, trying to run and concentrate on the images that were flashing up on the boy's screen. "Spit it out, dictionary kid."

"Can we get to somewhere _else first PLEASE JESUS!"_

A globule of sparkling liquid struck the ground in front of them with an intense flash, spreading out and eating into the sand. The group turned at a right angle just as the culprit – the chimera that had been Gizamon – readied for another shot as they scuttled forwards on several ragged legs. The distant mumbles and gurgles indicated that the others weren't far behind. The group reached the treeline just as Gizamon's ghost fired again, some of the liquid striking Manowarmon on the flank and causing the gelatinous flesh to peel back.

"Aah-hahahow!" hissed the jellyfish, before firing off a couple of angry lightning bolts behind them. "I am not cut out for this!"

Martin bit his tongue, fiddling with the screen on his chest. "Hang on, I'm nearly there..."

"Martin! I am in distress!"

"What am I gonna do? I'm a fat kid with a squint; I have _nothing_ to offer here except for dictionary definitions!

Manowarmon winced, hearing a crashing behind them as the three chimeras started knocking their way through the forest again, though their progress was being thankfully slowed. The jellyfish grumbled, rubbing their rearmost tentacles together. "I'm only asking for a bit of emotional support."

"You're doing fantastically. You always do." Martin paused for breath, and smiled up at his partner. "I am very sorry for your constantly stupidly high workload but right now there's not much I can do to help."

"I said emotional support, not harsh realism."

"Well...pwft. You got me there. Sorry." Martin glimpsed down, as little images flashed up on his screen. "Aha! Information!"

Eleanor glanced up. "How long is this gonna take? I think our friends are getting closer."

Martin pointed at the little areas on his screen, swiping left and right. "So the round monkey one is part Gesomon, part Thundermon and part Kangarumon. I'm guessing it can fire lightning and it's squishy." He winked up at his partner. "You'll have fun with them."

"Please carry on. I'll consider who I'm gonna take out for drinks at a later point."

"Right. Sorry." Martin swiped around. "The big one's made of Mammothmon and Woodmon, with a Nanimon on the end, and it looks like it can just hit things really hard. The other one..."

The boy swallowed, staring a glance at Terramon, who was looking the other way.

"...Wizardmon and Dokugomon. And a bit of Monochromon. It's a bit hard to tell; it looks like it's sort of a magic and poison kind of thing. There's not a lot of Gizamon in what I saw; she...must have been a bit of an afterthought." He blinked, and his screen went blank. "I'm sorry."

There was a grunting noise as Terramon retched, falling to one knee. Eleanor pressed her eyes shut, and knelt down beside her partner, who was shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"This is so cruel...who the fuck would do something like this...?"

"Terramon..."

"I'm sorry...you should never have come-"

"Don't say sorry. Please. It wasn't your fault; I'm as much to blame for us coming here." She exhaled, and whispered gently into the turtle's ear. "I don't know if we can make this right. I don't think we can. But what we can do is find whatever's doing this and twat it in the face. Does that sound like a plan?"

The turtle looked at her partner, and nodded slightly. Eleanor stood up, and turned to the others. "So...you're not gonna like this plan..."

Martin shrugged. "Eh...I'm used to it by now."

He jumped as there came a chattering from behind him, and he turned to see the three figures looming within the treeline.

"Though we might wanna retreat until we have a slightly more permanent plan!"

The gurgling one shoved its arms through the treeline, slamming one down on the ground like a huge flyswatter. The others leapt back as the chattering one stuck its head through, grinning on its spherical goggled face.

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

Manowarmon shot forwards, spinning and causing their tentacles to slash outwards, but they did little against the chimera's head as it raised one of its tiny arms to block the attack. It mumbled, and swung its entire head into the jellyfish. Manowarmon stumbled back, but before they could retaliate, the great flexible tendrils of the gurgling one wrapped around their chest.

"Oh no..."

There was a crackling and a flashing light as thousands of volts coursed through the jellyfish's form, causing their tentacles to flail wildly and their arm bundles to separate. Martin rushed forwards, but was unable to get close due to the pure power of the attack that held his partner hostage.

"Manowarmon! No!"

The jellyfish twitched, the intense discharge throwing them and the monster off balance, and they separated with a bang. Manowarmon shot forwards, already trailing data as they blinked wildly.

"Alright, I'm done! What's the next plan?"

The spider-like chimera was already advancing on them, twirling a very old, bent magician's staff and swaying as fire played over its knuckles. The two children grabbed their partners and ran, the last of Polypmon's Champion data dispersing as a pathetic distraction. Still, it did the job, as the acidic fire mostly missed; instead eating away at the plants it touched.

The children didn't look back as they heard the trees crashing to the ground. They just kept moving, forcing themselves through smaller and smaller gaps and further away from their pursuers and-

They shot out into an open clearing, and Eleanor found herself in the clutches of something new.

"Aaah, fuck! What now? Haven't we suffered enough?"

Ursula raised an eyebrow. "Charming."

She pushed the girl gently away, and rubbed her shoulders down, looking her all over. "Have you had a fun journey?"

"Piss off. I'm glad to see you." Eleanor grumbled, and folded her arms, trying and failing to hide her relief. "Are you two okay? Any trouble?"

Lorelie shrugged, as Shrewmon nodded sagely. "A little. We had a run in with something big, creepy and ugly."

Martin adjusted his glasses, which had fallen at an angle. "Oh, you too? We've just had three. What was yours like?"

Shrewmon held her lips in. "Weird..."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"Hang on..."

Eleanor peered around the grove, trying to spot something in the surrounding bushes. "Where are Hinkymon and Empermon? They did go with you, didn't they?"

Ursula looked down at the ground. Lorelie held out her keypad. " _Something took them."_

She tapped again, looking at everyone in turn. " _I hope they're okay..."_

"You hope _they'r_ e okay? What about me?" Polypmon puffed out their cheeks, folding their tentacles. "I just took a darn lightning bolt for you people; don't I get a little-"

 _"_ Polypmon..."

Martin nudged the jellyfish, and gestured to his side. The jellyfish stopped mid-rant, and bit their lip. "Oh...yeah...not the time..."

Martin, Polypmon and Eleanor held their breath, and they all turned to Terramon. The turtle scratched her forearm, blinking as if she'd just woken up.

"I...I..."

The turtle her breath for several seconds. Then she exhaled.

"I'm okay. I'm gonna help. The others are in trouble. I won't let this happen to anyone else."

She raised her head, her eyes narrow and steeled for the first time since Eleanor had met her. She looked between Lorelie and Ursula. "Do you know whereabouts they'd have been taken? Any clues whatsoever?"

The two girls suddenly found themselves feeling very intimidated. Ursula cleared her throat. "We...uh...found something...but there wasn't a lot we could do so we figured we'd try and find somebody else..."

The turtle tapped her foot. "Where?"

The girl swallowed, and pointed behind her, back down the trail of devastation. Terramon followed her fingers, and started marching, opening and closing her fists as she did so. She stopped at the edge of the grove, turning towards Eleanor.

"Whoever's doing this, we stop them right here."

Polypmon coughed, and raised a tentacle. "Pardon me, but...aren't we a little outnumbered right now?"

"Who cares!" Shrewmon scampered forwards, placing an arm around the turtle's shoulder. "Time for a little action! Finally the heroes of the hour!"

The turtle shook her head, smiling gently as she removed the shrew's arm.

"I don't care about heroism. I just want this whole thing to end." She smiled at the shrew, cracking each knuckle in turn.

"Please lead the way."

* * *

It had been so sudden. A vine wrapping around both of their ankles in turn and yanking them beneath the silver sand before they could even take a breath.

Empermon had passed out in seconds from the shock of it, though he had still managed to keep his saxophone clutched close to his body, holding on tightly even in unconsciousness. Hinkymon had slightly more experience with tunnels, and was able to keep a hold of his bearings for a few moments more as they were pulled into the forest. But even he'd had to succumb eventually.

Still, being more used to imminent danger and claustrophobic spaces, Hinkymon was the first to wake the other end. His first instinct was to hop to his feet and scamper to the nearest vantage point, to try and scope out his current location. From the ties around his hands and feet, even he could see that wasn't really an option, although being a slippery little bastard he was able to separate his limb-bundles in such a way that he could at least shuffle around with relative ease. His lantern had dimmed considerably, although it still had a faint glow. The goblin squeezed his eyes shut, focusing as much as he could. There were a couple of clicks, a puff, and the flame was active once again, dancing back and forth and illuminating his whereabouts.

He was stuck in what could only be described as a large metallic bubble; perfectly spherical, save for several nodes dotting around the place from which extruded several cables, and so chrome that just looking around made his head spin even further. He followed a few of the cables, before discovering that a lot of them seemed to be attached to his own body, occasionally pinching at his thick skin with little suction cups.

Another bundle was conglomerated at another point in the chamber; Empermon was lying there, still utterly prone, also hooked up to the dome.

Hinkymon placed one finger inside his mouth, considering his options. They didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, and deep down he truly felt that the penguin had been through enough.

On the other hand, the penguin was a grumpy sod, and this was too big of an opportunity to miss out on. The imp reached out, and began to tickle.

" _Haahahahaha-"_

 _Donk_

"YOWCH!"

A few moments later, Empermon was sat up, cradling his head with both flippers from where he'd jerked awake and thwacked it against the back of the floor. The penguin blinked several times as he came to grips with where he was.

"Geez...what the hell is _wrong_ with you? What's going on? Why the hell am I itching all over?"

He glared up at the goblin, who was sat cross-legged not far away from him, humming a happy little tune. Empermon rubbed his eyes as best he could, then took a good, long look as his front flippers. Then all over his body, then turning, staring at his face in the mirrored wall of the sphere. Then he glared back at Hinkymon.

"Have you been drawing on me while I was asleep?"

Hinkymon shook his head. "Newp. They got me too. See?"

He spread his arms, revealing the tapestry that adorned his own body. Along with the cables, there was a network of dotted lines, arrows, circles, numbers and one or two notes in a completely illegible handwriting. Empermon was sporting much the same; he angrily tried to rub away some of the offending markings, but it did absolutely nothing save for ruffle his feathers. Hinkymon couldn't contain his mirth anymore; he rolled over onto his back, giggling wildly.

Empermon shot him a look. "This isn't funny!"

"Newp. It's _reall_ y funny."

"We look ridiculous!"

"And that's why it's _really_ funny."

Empermon suddenly went stiff, and he held his breath. "Oh god..."

Hinkymon peered up. "What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"They'd better not have defiled Selma..."

The penguin leapt to his feet, fell down, then leapt up again and rushed around the chamber, while Hinkymon watched with great mirth, still cackling. After a solid five minutes, Empermon placed his flippers to his head.

"No... _NO! They've taken her! They've taken Selma!"_

"Yoo-hoo!"

The penguin turned towards Hinkymon, who winked, waving the saxophone in the air in front of him. "Still nice and shiny for you."

"Give me that!"

Empermon stormed over and swiped the instrument from the goblin's hand, stroking her a little before tucking her under his arm. "You have no respect for antiquity and craftsmanship!"

Hinkymon blinked. "I know it's pretty. It's the prettiest recorder I've ever seen."

 _Twitch_

After several seconds in which _sudden tragic accidents_ were contemplated, the penguin took in a breath and waited for ten seconds. He exhaled, and sat back down, taking a proper look all around him. "So...how the hell do we get out of here?"

 _"Subject awareness at desired level. Introducing additional catalysts."_

The sudden voice made both Rookies jump, and the chrome chamber flashed blue momentarily, the cables shifting around as current flowed through them. Empermon looked perplexed. "That might be a start."

Sadly, it wasn't.

 _"Please keep all extraneous limbs away from the gap, and be mindful of rapidly descending entities."_

There was a squeaking, and the top segment of the sphere spun wildly anticlockwise, before the whole section lifted up. There was a clattering and a dull-thudding sound, which grew louder. Hinkymon cleared his throat, and beckoned the penguin to shuffle a few metres to the right.

"I think we're in the way."

Only a couple of moments later, the top of the sphere flipped over and Callum and Aardmon tumbled out, landing in an untidy heap within the nice clean sphere. As soon as they were inside, the cell closed up once again, sealing with a clinical hydraulic hiss. There was a pleasant jingling sound, and the disembodied voice piped up again.

" _Thank you for your co-operation. Please maintain your bodies appropriately, and I hope you will gain much invaluable personal development from your new roles."_

Aardmon groaned as she pulled herself out from beneath Callum's chest, her own body having also been graffiti'd to all heck (although, Empermon noted, Callum had seemed to have gotten away scot-free on that regard). Aardmon let out a noise halfway between an aggressive groan and a hung-over whine.

"Remember when bad Digimon would just...y'know...eat you? Or set you on fire? They were good times."

Empermon rubbed a temple. "I know. It's frustrating. Everyone just tries too hard to be _different and creative_ nowadays."

The penguin glanced up as Callum got to one knee, and their eyes met. Callum froze, his mouth hanging in an awkward position. Empermon rubbed his own neck, and coughed.

"'Sup."

Callum nodded. "'Sup."

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"Agreed. I won't do it again."

"Cool."

"Right."

Callum slowly pushed himself to his feet, and wandered back, staring at the wall. Empermon didn't move, but just clutched his saxophone tightly. The tension within the dome thickened to a soup-like consistency.

Completely unexpectedly though, it was thinned out again very rapidly by Aardmon, who planted a fist in her paw.

"Right, okay, I see what's going on here. Let's have a team chat."

Empermon and Callum both blinked as Aardmon marched to the centre of them both, glaring at them in turn. Hinkymon scooched further up one wall, holding his toes and generally enjoying the show.

Callum raised a finger. "I...uh..."

"Look you two, am I gonna bring up the Mammothmon in the room or will someone else do the honours?"

The boy scratched his head. "It depends which one you're talking about."

"I would be happy to let you two hate each other in your own time, but you _do_ know that you're the only ones who can get us out of here, right?"

Callum placed a palm on his D-Psyche. "And you _did_ see what happened the last time we tried that, didn't you?"

"So what? You're just gonna give up? Cause you went round the bend _once_?" Aardmon's hands were shaking, so she held them close to her abdomen. "You're not the first human to have lost control, y'know."

Callum gave her a hurt look, but before she could acknowledge it she turned towards the penguin.

"And you? You're far from the first Digimon."

Empermon stamped his foot. "I'm feeling delicate, alright? This isn't normal! I shouldn't be in a situation like this in the first place, and now when things go wrong I'm not even allowed to sit around feeling shit about it? That's my only method of coping in this goddamn world!"

He stomped off, found himself facing a wall, and stomped back, folding his flippers and sulking. The other three just stared, causing the penguin to twitch, until he let out a moan.

"Yeah, alright. I know you're right but you don't need to force it on me."

Aardmon stepped back, her sudden confidence wavering. She held her forearm close to her body.

"Yeah...I do. I know I don't have the right but I don't wanna see you like this. You're better than me." She glanced up at the boy behind her. "You both are..."

She hung there for a while, nobody saying a word. Even Hinkymon remained quiet, though he did keep rocking back and forth as he waited patiently.

Aardmon clenched her fists, but before she could speak again Callum walked past her, slowly approaching Empermon as the penguin waited patiently. Callum stopped. He crouched down, staring at the penguin's reflection in the mirrored wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Callum?"

"Yeah?"

"That really fucking hurt back then."

The boy winced, and clutched his own shoulder.

"I know, dude. I'm sorry."

Empermon took a deep breath. "Yeah...I know that too". He sighed, and looked up at Callum. "I don't know. I don't even think I'm mad at you anymore."

Callum blinked. "You were mad? You were very civil about it."

"Anger doesn't solve anything."

Callum raised a finger, wanting to point out the penguin's earlier outburst, but decided that might cause further complications in their relationship. The boy gripped the bridge of his nose, exhaling.

"Let's get through this quickly. I'm an idiot, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I know you know. And you're stubborn and lazy and non-committal."

"Yes I am."

"Do we really need to have a long heart-to-heart chat where we discover how much we really mean to one another and stand up and make some generic oath to the power of love and friendship or something?"

Empermon pulled a face. "I'm good, thanks."

"Thank fuck. I've got nothing in that regard."

"Me neither." Empermon shrugged. "Besides, we've got an audience. It wouldn't be sincere."

Hinkymon and Aardmon threw confused looks at one another as the boy and the bird stood around, loosening up their bodies. Empermon pointed with his flippers. "That bit looks breakable. We'll go for that."

Callum rubbed under his nose, feeling the twinge in his left arm as the D-Psyche began to grow cold once again, blue lights falling from its surface like glitter. "Sounds like a plan."

Empermon held his breath, and shut his eyes. "Do take it a little easy, will you? I really am feeling delicate."

"Sure thing."

Callum focused, and the glow dimmed ever so slightly, focusing on the screen at the end. The flat hand twitched, before the whole device split, slowly unravelling itself from its massive tangle.

"Empermon...Psyche... _Synchronise!"_

"Evolution Activate!"

The D-Psyche unfurled; choppily at first, but then with a smooth, automotive motion, like a flower opening. Empermon flinched as the energy engulfed him again, but slowly his posture grew stronger, and the lights glowed ever so slightly brighter. The other three watched as he grew, his pose growing more confident with every pulse. Callum smiled, just a little.

"Here we go again..."

"Saxophmon!"

The penguin whistled as the energy dissipated, pulling against the bindings on his hands and feet. He focused, letting frost travel over his wrists and ankles, and penetrating into the metal bindings. They snapped with ease, and the penguin stretched, wringing his limbs out.

" _That's_ sure a relief!"

"Ahem?"

Saxophmon turned, and saw Aardmon and Hinkymon holding their arms out. Hinkymon grinned. "Now that you're feeling better, can we have a hand?"

" **Midnight Blues!** "

"Wurgh!"

Both Digimon tumbled back as fractals erupted between them, slicing through their bindings with ease. The penguin smirked, and tipped his hat down. "Honestly, I need to do everything for some people..."

There was a pleasant tingling sound above, and the voice came over the tannoy once again. _"Please be advised that this is not a component of standard experimental procedures, and it would be much appreciated for you all to return to your most comfortable forms."_

Callum placed his free arm on his hip, grimacing. "Okay, whoever you are? You're _bad_ at this. You're supposed to say 'please give up or I'll set the chamber on fire' or something."

There was a pause, and a muttering in a strange accent, before the voice cleared its throat. " _That is not part of the normal experimental procedure. I must insist that it is very bad practise to devise your own experiments without hypotheses in mind, and I would add that you are ill-equipped as a species to comprehend the delicacy of such hypotheses. Thank you for your co-operation."_

Callum blinked, and turned to Aardmon. "Did he just call me stupid?"

"Um..."

"I mean he's right, but come on, the guy doesn't even know me."

The boy rolled up his sleeves, and pointed up at the ceiling. "Alright Saxophmon? Take us out of here!"

"You've got it!"

The penguin scampered up the side of the wall, swinging his instrument to gain momentum as he aimed for the thin panel in one of the upper quadrants. He brought Selma forward with a bang, creating cracks in the panel that snaked outwards. There was a gasp from above, followed by the sound of somebody dropping the microphone, and the tannoy promptly went dead.

" **Harmony Frost!** "

Saxophmon blew with all his might, aiming directly at the panel. It vibrated, cracked, and exploded outwards, revealing even more shiny chrome outside, and the stifling smell of chlorine. The penguin hopped up onto the edge, and the chamber, already falling to pieces, began to tip to one side. Saxophmon helped everyone out in turn, with Callum being the last to exit as the sphere collapsed behind them. Callum grinned up at his partner.

"Thanks man."

"Hey, it's good to be back."

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

The four stopped, and turned in unison to the weird, spaghetti-looking shape at the far end of the room, who was hopping up and down in a cartoonishly furious manner.

"I _told_ you! That equipment is _fragile_! Do you have _any_ _idea_ how long it took to _build_ that? How inconsiderate _are_ you, you heathens?!"

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?"

Shrewmon had led the group to the clearing, which was in far more of a flurry of activity than before. It was as if a bowl had been carved out of the canopy; only just wide and deep enough to house the mysterious craft that sat in the centre of it. It was elliptical, with a half-dome covering its front and a series of lights straddling the entire outer rim. Four stubby legs held it off the ground, and a large ramp stuck out from the back like a tail. Several dozen cables also stuck out from the base, spreading outwards and reaching into the surrounding canopy. Occasionally they jerked, flashing red or white and passing messages back into the main craft.

To tell the truth, the whole thing wasn't really anything familiar, and yet it was instantly recognisable to the three girls, despite them never having seen one or even believing they existed. Eleanor let out a breath between her teeth.

"Is that...an alien spaceship?"

Lorelie sighed, and held her keypad in front of Eleanor's face. " _We've been through this already."_

The other girl's brow furrowed. "I don't know why that's the weirdest thing I've seen in this world so far, but there you go." She turned to Ursula. "So your dude definitely came this way?

"I don't know. Probably." She glanced up, and bit her lip. "Speak of the devil..."

The tamers and their remaining partners rushed behind the nearest set of shrubs as another misshapen figure pulled lazily down from the sky; letting off its own cries and splutters and annoying sounds. It was the strange bird thing which had been flying around before, perhaps on lookout duty.

Now it was arcing downwards, spiralling in ever-decreasing circles until it finally landed next to the ship. Although landed was probably a generous term. Splatted. That's more like it. It did have a marvellous pair of wings; two pairs actually, one set crisp and insectoid, and one set a vermillion so bright they seemed to be aflame. The rest of its body was not so majestic however; seeming to be composed of mouldy putty, with little eyed tentacles pointing out every which way, and no arms or legs to speak of. It did have a beak however, albeit one embedded inside a grotesque flower of jaws and barbed teeth. It reared back, its beak letting out an annoying drone like the buzzing of a fly.

At its signal, the other member of the carnival of horrors made their full appearance, rolling quite gracefully out of the treeline at the other side of the clearing. Eleanor noted Shrewmon, Ursula and Lorelie's repulsed reactions and pointed. "You know this guy?"

"Only briefly."

Up close, the beast seemed more erratic than ever; having bright pink legs that seemed to roll back and forth, causing its strange gallumphing motion. Half of its body was bare skin and muscle, where the other half was studded with shards of yellow and grey bone and armour plate, which swirled around forming two spiked spiral peaks of bone on its back, and coagulated at the end of its tentacle-like tail in one vast ball of flotsam. It swung its head sideways, revealing its face to be adorned with green tentacles.

I say face. It was a gun. A gun sprouting two arms which swung lazily below, each of them sporting addition guns. The main gun was wearing a cowboy hat, which rested ill-fittingly on top of the green tentacles.

Martin blinked at the spectacle, then looked down at Eleanor, who was busy screaming into her cupped hands.

"You okay? Do you need a minute?"

 _"I hate this fucking place."_

The others waited a moment, before the girl straightened up, ran her fingers through her hair, and turned, smiling at them. "I'm okay! I'm completely okay."

Martin tapped at his D-Psyche, squinting down at the screen. "So the bird seems to be Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Numemon, whereas the other one's Ankylomon, Shell-"

"Okay, scratch that, I'm _NOT_ completely okay. And I've just decided I don't care." Eleanor pointed at each chimera in turn, hissing her comments out through gritted teeth. "That one can be Buzz and that one can be Crybaby, alright? I'm not dealing with this. Let me guess; they're guarding the spaceship and we've gotta fight them to get inside? Is that it? I bet that's it. It's always something like that."

Ursula nudged her, and pointed at the edge of the clearing. Eleanor snapped her head sideways.

"Oh, sweet crispy fucknuggets..."

With a tremendous cacophony of annoying sounds, the other three chimeras entered the clearing, taking their posts around the saucer. There was a barrage of lights and sounds coming from inside; likely due to some sort of commotion. Which given the current circumstances, was probably relatively good news.

"Well that's something." Eleanor smirked. "I trust Callum's managed to fuck things up quite nicely."

Lorelie beeped, and held out her keypad. " _Do you ever have anything nice to say about him?"_

"He's persistent?" Eleanor shrugged. "I dunno. Compliments aren't my strong suit."

Martin sighed, and pushed his glasses up. "So I guess now it's our turn to try and break in?"

"Newp."

The boy looked incredulously up at Polypmon, who was shaking their head determinedly. "That's not happening. I can't even beat one of those things, let alone five."

"No-one's saying you have to do it alone!"

The jellyfish raised a non-existent eyebrow. Martin looked around.

"Oh yeah...we have an issue of numbers..."

Shrewmon raised a paw. "I'll help! I can beat them!"

Polypmon laughed nervously. "Thanks for the reassurance." They groaned. "My head hurts. Do I really have to do this? Again? Really?"

"Ah relax, I've got you covered."

"Terramon?"

The turtle stretched, wringing her paws out. "I'm done with this moping thing. It's overrated. Send me out there; I'll back y'all up."

She felt Eleanor's hand on her shoulder, and smiled up reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm fine now. Just a bit of a shock."

"About twenty minutes ago, you found out your friend was dead. That seems more than 'a bit of a shock'."

"Hey, I'm a turtle. I'm tough." Terramon nodded up at her partner. "I promise."

Ursula raised a finger. "Just out of interest, what are we calling the other three chimeras?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I dunno. Gurgle, Chatter and..."

She blanked, looking down at Terramon. The turtle thought for a moment.

"Squeak?"

"You sure?"

"Whatever that thing is, it's not Gizamon anymore. I won't have any misgivings."

Ursula nodded, smiling. "Good. Well, just so you know, Squeak's walking this way to check us out. I think we've been too loud."

Eyes widening, the others peered out from their hiding spot.

"Ah fuck. Motivational team-talk over."

Martin and Eleanor looked at one another, and nodded, before standing up in unison, as Shrewmon, Terramon and Polypmon rushed out with a roar into the field.

"Terramon...Polypmon...Psyche Synchronise!"

* * *

Aardmon, Callum, Saxophmon and Hinkymon blinked as the strange creature threw the loudest and most embarrassing temper tantrum any of them had ever seen. He swayed from side to side, running each of his four limbs down his extended grey body in turn, and scuttled from control panel to control panel pressing random buttons with his face.

He was a relatively tall individual, standing about a foot above Callum, and he was incredibly lanky, with arms that dragged along the ground when he wasn't busy waving them about. His hands were disproportionately huge as well; long-fingered, bulbous and wrinkly, with soft pads on each of his fingertips. He wore what looked like a bright-yellow sweater-vest and large, pointy shoulder pads, as well as a pair of goggles that almost, but not entirely, covered two huge owl-like eyes that were sunken into his face. He moaned, and waddled up towards them, his tiny mouth making an awful lot of noise.

"I hope you have a proper explanation for how you're going to fix all of this!"

Saxophmon scoffed. "You brought us here, you know. It's all on you."

"Haven't you heard of common courtesy?" The alien squinted, and smacked the penguin about the beak with one long, fleshy hand. "Don't go around breaking other people's _stuff!_ "

Aardmon raised a tentative finger. "Pardon me, but...who the hell are you?"

She ducked as another limb whipped out, just missing her as it sailed through her mohawk. The alien humphed, and waddled backwards. "My name isn't important. It would only confuse your tiny minds."

Saxophmon rolled his eyes. "Oh come on...you're not so special that you don't have a name."

"It's really not important."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"You're putting us at a disadvantage."

"...Fine."

The alien paused.

"My name is Graymon."

"Greymon?"

"No relation."

Aardmon squinted. "Sounds a bit like blatant plagiarism to me."

"See!?"

Another long arm came swinging around, though both Aardmon and Saxophmon ducked this time, and it sailed floppily into one console. Graymon didn't seem to care, his personal insecurities taking over his better judgement.

"I told you my name wasn't important! It's _my_ name! I have a right to be called that without people getting confused and calling me a ripoff! That's all _anyone_ ever does!"

Now it was Callum's turn to raise a finger. "What's a Greymon?"

The arm swung round for a fourth time and connected squarely with his jaw, where it stuck in place with a _schlop_. Saxophmon sniffed. "Alright, you probably deserved that one."

"I usually do."

Callum peeled back the sticky appendage and dropped it on the floor, where Graymon sucked it back like the cable on a vacuum cleaner. "So what's this operation you're running here anyway? You looking to discover the essence of a human like me or something?"

Graymon stared at him, blinking.

"What? Ew. No. You people are gross. I just thought you made good food or something for the real interesting guys."

Everyone gawped at this comment, with the exception of Saxophmon, who nudged Callum playfully in the ribs, chuckling.

Callum ignored the obvious insult, raising an eyebrow. "Alrighty then. What is the game here?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, you pathetic, smelly little man-creature."

"Callum. And try me."

"Pathetic, smelly little man-Callum then." Graymon sighed, and draped himself over one console, trying his best to look dramatic and instead looking like a toddler at the end of a four-hour sugar-high.

"This world is imperfect..."

"Ah fuck..." Aardmon groaned, and planted her hands in her face. "Not one of these guys..."

She closed her mouth as Callum nudged her in the shoulder, gesturing at the open corridor behind him. Hinkymon had already spotted it, and together the two Digimon made a beeline for the seemingly unguarded exit. Saxophmon and Callum shuffled nonchalantly, making agreeing noises and blocking the alien's view of his escaping quarries. Graymon was already too far into his philosophical-scientific waxings to pay much attention.

"...thus the essence, nay, the truest condensation of the Digital being is still a mere hair's breadth away from my grasp, and with it, the truest meaning of what it must actually mean for a Digital being to exist in this world, unhindered and unbounded by all hindrances and boundaries to become the truest and most beautiful creature with the purest of spirits and the warmest of-"

He was interrupted by Saxophmon playing a low G#. "I get it, I get it, so you love Digimon. Is that it?"

Graymon swayed dreamily. "Oh, god, so very much, I just want to caress their very essence – the utmost core of their being - and hold it close and feel it course and pulsate inside of me."

"Ew."

The alien held his four arms out, his eyes half-closed as he motioned towards Saxophmon. "Your form...your truest power is yet to be uncovered. Please let me uncover it. Peel your outer shell away and reveal your soft and beautiful essence. I beg of you."

Saxophmon grimaced, before looking down at Callum. "Okay, I know I ought to be fighting this guy but I _really_ don't want him to touch me."

Callum gave his partner a sympathising look, before asking his own questions. "So what's with the freakazoids outside? I'm guessing they're part of your collection."

Graymon tensed, and flailed his arms wildly. "Don't you dare slander my works of art, you man-shaped manure heap!"

"Okay, so he's the essence of all creative thought and the purest being and I'm a pile of shit? That's some double-standard bullshit you're pulling right there!"

Graymon quivered, and swung another arm at Callum's face, but the boy saw it coming and knocked it away with his D-Psyche. "Stop slapping me! I don't know where you've been!"

"It hurts me more defiling myself with your flesh than it does you!"

 _"Stop talking about my flesh you weirdo!"_

Callum shivered, before pointing an accusatory finger. "And by the way, what the hell have you been doing with all those Digimon? Doesn't sound like you care about them much to me!"

"They are _progress_. They are a way to further our people beyond the likes of _your filthy kind_. Their sacrifices are for the betterment of their very selves!"

Callum pressed his mouth shut, glaring as the alien kept wiggling around. "The cataclysm was a blessing. It opened up new possibilities when I landed here. The Digimon I've come across. The ones I met, the ones I've saved, and the ones who stayed willingly to help. You aren't the first, _human_ , to resist truest progress. And you won't be the last. But the ball has begun its descent now. You can't stop it. Nobody can." He waved an arm out at the window. "Digimon-kind is about to evolve!"

There was an awkward pause, as Callum glared daggers at the alien. Saxophmon whistled, and looked at the boy.

"Can I slap him now?"

"I don't wanna force you. He's an icky one."

"It's alright. I think I'm ready. Actually I think I'm looking forward to it."

"Saxophmon?"

"Yeah?"

" _Fucking wreck his shit."_

"Cool cool."

The penguin rushed forwards, swinging Selma up and clocking the alien in the chin with sufficient force to knock him back several feet. Graymon scrabbled on the ground, rushing for one corner as Saxophmon brought his instrument to his mouth.

" **Midnight** _ **Blues!**_ "

Serrated spikes of ice launched themselves out from the walls and the floor all around, flying around Graymon and piercing several equipment panels at once. The alien yelped, clutching his head. " _My hardware!"_

"Screw your hardware! **Midnight Blues!** "

The penguin doubled his tempo and skidded towards Graymon, lashing out with a kick laced with dark blue razors. His adversary squeaked, and held up all four arms in a diamond shape.

" **Plasmatrix!** "

The penguin halted mid swing, held by a pulsating white energy that enveloped him, like so much cling-film wrapped around a sandwich. He strained, his leg trembling as Graymon laughed nervously.

"You all are still just imperfect! I can fix that! I will fix you! But first I have to break you!"

He lunged sideways, and Saxophmon flew into the wall with an immense crack, leaving an indentation. He rolled away, immediately released from the grasp as Graymon shuffled over.

"My equipment..." Graymon sniffed sadly, before turning back towards the penguin. "But still...you will be worth any sacrifice." The alien wrapped his arms around his sides and vibrated enthusiastically. "So lithe...so supple..."

"Will you _STOP THAT?_ _ **HARMONY FROST!**_ _"_

A discordant note struck Graymon full in the chest, partially freezing him in place, but even as Saxophmon was rushing to strike him the creature's tentacles lashed out, parrying his moves with ease. Graymon cracked his neck, and spun rapidly, his four arms lashing out at Saxophmon in a clothesline spin. The penguin grimaced, and blew a series of notes, causing a mess of spikes to spin around in front of him.

" **Midnight Blues!** "

" **Plasmatrix!** "

Saxophmon didn't quite dodge in time, and was dragged upwards into the ceiling. He spun as he fell, his foot connecting with the alien's head, but Graymon was getting into his stride now, countering with a hefty swing that sent the penguin rolling away. The alien's arms rippled, and laid themselves over the twisted metal surrounding the ruined lab, the hands seeming to expand even more.

" **DNA Splice!** "

The metal was absorbed into the alien's flesh, rippling beneath the skin, before bursting out in spikes, corkscrews and wires. Graymon shuffled forwards, spinning his four arms like lethal bludgeons, going way too fast to simply counter. Though Saxophmon tried.

" **Harmony Frost!** "

The blast caught two of the arms, but one other caught the penguin's legs, sending him stumbling sideways. The last one came out of nowhere, smashing into his side with the blunt edge of a panel. Saxophmon grabbed his side, winded and with blood seeping out from the impact zone, but the alien wasn't finished yet; he wrapped his adversary in the spiny appendages and drove him into the ground at his feet.

"You'll come round eventually. Don't worry." The alien leaned forwards, shaking metal from one of his arms and gripping beneath the penguin's beak.

"I'll make sure to keep you alive."

Callum watched in horror as Saxophmon tried to counter, but it was hopeless. He felt the sickening sensation returning; exactly the same as before. His D-Psyche burned at his shoulder, all that rage and fear and confusion bubbling around inside and waiting to burst forth. He gripped the metal tightly, holding his breath. But each strike to his partner made the feeling worse.

" _I can't lose control again..._ " he muttered to nobody in particular, though already he could feel his feet taking him forwards, towards the absolute beatdown going on in front of him.

" _But if we can't even defeat an arsehole like this, what are we gonna do against the Funnyman...?"_

He stopped, flinching as Saxophmon crashed back against the wall, leaving yet another imprint. His hat rode up slightly, and Callum caught sight of his partner's eye; black, yet bright against the chrome all around them. Saxophmon pulled the rim of his hat back down, a thin stream of blood running down his beak.

"Saxophmon?"

The penguin nodded, watching as Callum's hand went up to his D-Psyche, holding the shivering metal.

"Do it."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	15. Episode 15: Shellshocked

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 15: Shellshocked**_

* * *

"BZZZZZ!"

"Eff off!"

Chelydramon ducked as the chimera known as Buzz lunged towards her, spewing fiery orange fluid from its mouth. She roared and brought her head forwards, slamming it into the bird...slime...thing's chest and sending it spiralling away. It responded angrily, spraying burning yellow liquid every which way as it tried to flap out of reach.

"Ah no you don't! **Mangrove Mace!** "

The turtle roared and swung her flail over her shoulder, slamming the green orb into Buzz's shoulder. The chimera descended, floating back and forth like a feather in the wind and letting out angry noises all the way. Chelydramon snorted in victory, but leaned back as Squeak rushed towards her straight away, its legs thumping against the ground.

"Ah crap."

The spidery sorcerer slammed into her with the full impact of its body, swinging the bent sun staff in every direction possible and letting off furious squawks and mutters. A bolus of poison shot out and caught the turtle on one shoulder, sending her barrelling away with a hiss, but she shook it off and brought her own body forwards, headbutting the chimera in the middle of its chest. Face? Whichever it was, it was enough to cause the beast to stagger backwards, its many eyes blinking and its mouth drooling yellow and purple liquid.

(Because regular blood clearly wasn't enough).

Chelydramon also backed away, also hissing at her opponent. "Come on then! Bring it on!"

Squeak shuddered violently, and thrust its head forwards. Chelydramon's eyes widened as the tiny leering body of Gizamon swung in front of her vision, still chanting its programmed mantra.

" _Y_ **Ou**...c _Am_ E **...** _ **FOr**_ _._ _ **..**_ _me_ eE **Ee** e..."

For a moment Chelydramon froze, stepping back. Squeak stole its advantage and thrust both arms out, blasting the giant turtle with waves of acidic flame. The flash fire arced around the clearing, catching everybody's attention as it struck the turtle in the chest. Eleanor nearly rushed towards her partner, but was held back by Ursula as Crybaby came rushing past, letting off a sound like a steam engine. Eleanor resorted to calling out instead.

"Terramon!"

The turtle shook the flames off her body, eyes blazing as she stared at the roaring chimera.

"Right, you're officially taking the piss now!"

Squeak veered back as the giant turtle came straight for it. It raised one limp hand and effortlessly blocked her right fist, but her left one came out and grabbed its left wrist before it could counter. The chimera shuffled, and the giant mouth on its chest opened up, but Chelydramon moved first, aiming straight for the ligament that held what was left of her old friend.

" **Deadlock Jaw!** "

Chelydramon's mouth reached out in a second and snapped at the chimera's dangling hat, shearing through fabric and bone with no effort whatsoever. Before Gizamon's body had even dropped to the ground, Chelydramon swung again, slamming her fist into the tiny limp form and sending it hurtling into the undergrowth, far away from the battle. The turtle grimaced.

"There. Now we can have a proper fight without any distractions. You're welcome."

Squeak was slightly less appreciative of the loss of its swinging mascot, and it screamed in Chelydramon's face, sending a barrage of bile right up towards her eyes. The turtle snapped again, and barged the multi-legged chimera with one shoulder, sending it careering backwards. The turtle rolled her shoulders, brushed a bit of acid from her shell, and raised her palms again, her eyes scouring the rest of the battlefield.

"These guys may be strong, but they're all over the place with their movements. We can take 'em."

A few metres away, Manowarmon hissed as Gurgle held them by several tentacles, sending pulses of electricity in their direction. "That's all well and good but it doesn't help if _they've already got me!"_

"I'm on it!"

The jellyfish turned, watching as the comically tiny figure of Shrewmon sprinted forwards out of the undergrowth, building a fizzling pink energy within her mouth.

" **Acid Splash!** "

Gurgle flinched as a spray of noxious liquid struck it beneath the sunglasses, and Shrewmon scampered beneath its legs, slashing at its open legs with her savage claws. Manowarmon saw their chance, pulling their tentacles away and spinning in mid-air. Their hefty rearmost tendrils swung out and struck the chimera repeatedly while it was distracted, each blow sending several hundred volts through its body. It stumbled backwards, hissing as it avoided the jellyfish's main attack. Manowarmon sighed, and looked down at Shrewmon.

"Thanks for that."

The shrew gave a thumbs-up; first at the jellyfish, then aiming it towards the waiting humans. Lorelie gave a little clap, while Ursula just looked on, bemused.

"She does seem a little out of her depth...ow!"

She held her side, having just been elbowed by Lorelie, who was already typing.

" _She's doing her best! And she's doing great! :("_

"Ahem..."

Martin pointed behind the two girls, looking more than a little concerned. "I think we have company."

There was a wail, and everyone leapt out of the way as Crybaby lumbered forwards, its vast gunbarrel swinging around erratically as it tried – and failed – to focus on more than one of them. Eleanor pointed out at the battlefield. "Hang on, this isn't fair! You're supposed to be fighting those guys!"

The barrel snapped towards her, and the crying promptly stopped. Ursula squinted. "Nice going. It knows where you are now."

Eleanor didn't have much in the way of a response, as she simply stared at the fire building in the back of Crybaby's...throat? Barrel? It really didn't make much difference at this distance.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

" _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

The creature's blast flew wide, scorching the nearby treeline as sand and fire struck the side of the gunbarrel; doing little to affect the creature but at the very least distracting it. Ursula's face lit up as Hinkymon scampered over the battlefield towards her, ignoring the chaos and the general confusion of the chimeras. He leapt into her arms, grinning up at her, with the metal of his lantern still glowing red hot.

"We found a man from outer space! He drew all over me and wanted to cut me open!"

Ursula double-took. "That's...nice..."

Aardmon was slightly less graceful in her approach; nearly tripping over twice and reaching the others in a very out-of-breath state. She pointed up at the ship, which was still flashing wildly. "Callum's inside. They're dealing with a creepy alien dude. We got out. I guess you're busy."

Eleanor shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing." She pointed up at Crybaby, who was shaking its head(?), trying to refocus on one particular noise as the blast brewed within once again. "I think you've upset it."

Ursula held Hinkymon by the shoulders, feeling the burning sensation running up her back. "I think we can help, right?"

The goblin nodded, and flew at the chimera even as the burning energy chased after him.

"Hinkymon, Psyche Synchronise! Evolution Activate!"

"Kobolmon!"

Ursula clutched her knees as the energy coursed out of her, nearly overbalancing from the sheer force of it all. But it was enough; the newly-grown troll leapt forwards and grappled with the chimera's huge bulk, his wheels spinning wildly in the sand. Crybaby wailed, and dug its tendrils into the earth, firing blasts of energy off wildly, but Kobolmon braced himself as flames erupted down his arms.

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Crybaby went down with a smash, the flames burning hot enough to crystallise the dust within the clearing. It rolled sideways, stabbing upwards with its front shell and scraping the troll on the right shoulder. He reared backwards, balancing on his rear wheels, before raising his arms and locking his fists together. With an almighty yell he brought his flaming fists down upon the beast's neck, crunching it inwards and causing the main barrel to splutter.

The troll didn't have much time to celebrate though, as Buzz rushed over with a roar and a wild spurt of flame, launching itself forwards like a spring snare. Kobolmon raised his arms and flew backwards yet again, laughing as the mass of eyes and slime engulfed him.

Meanwhile, Chelydramon and Manowarmon found themselves back to back, as Squeak and Chatter circled wildly, steam erupting from both their bodies. Chatter groaned, and swung its fists in a wild windmill, managing to catch the turtle and beat it backwards, all the while yelling in her face. She held her forearms up, but the attacks were so rapid that she had no room or time to retaliate. She clenched her fists, her anger building.

Manowarmon rushed forwards, wrapping their body around Chatter and pulling backwards with all their might. It wasn't quite enough, but it did do enough to distract the mountain of fur and muscle and bad temperament. While Chatter turned around and started on the jellyfish, Squeak took over its job on Chelydramon, grabbing her around the neck and opening up its chest for a point-blank shot.

" **Acid Splash!** "

The chimera reared back as Shrewmon's fluid struck it in the face. Chelydramon saw her chance, opening her jaws wide and clenching her eyes shut.

" **Deadlock JAW!** "

The turtle's mouth clamped shut around Squeak's upper chest-jaw, slicing through the flesh like a knife through butter. Predictably, Squeak squeaked, hopping back and forth as strange auras enveloped the rest of its body. It froze solid, sending out a venomous wave that caught the turtle in the chest, but Manowarmon flew in before the creature could follow up its attack.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Manowarmon's right arm opened up, and they fired a constant stream of electricity directly into Squeak's gaping wound, right at the end of its tattered hat. It looked to Chatter for help, but the other monster was having its own issues with a tenacious little shrew clambering all over it, slashing at its tough hide with metal claws and screaming in its face a lot.

"You arsehole! You can't kill me! You can't even get hold of me! I won't let you!"

Chatter let off a screech, and slammed its face into the ground, sending Shrewmon plummeting down with an impressive bounce. She got to her feet, and glanced back, scouring the edge of the battleground for Lorelie. She spotted her, and raised a claw.

"I...I can do this as well...am I doing eno-"

Chatter swung its orbed head sideways, knocking the shrew away effortlessly. The chimera snorted, and looked back at Squeak, who was having major trouble, with Manowarmon's attack keeping it pinned down. Chelydramon was walking forwards, fury in her eyes and mace spinning wildly around her. Chatter tried to move, but the turtle caught its movement, sending the bolus sideways just for a fraction of a second straight into its right legs. There was a crack, and Chatter backed away, pain holding it back.

"Chelydramon! Now! I can't...hold this forever!"

The turtle swung back towards the first chimera – the chimera that had defiled a Digimon she'd known and loved. She raised her arms above her head, the mace forming a green blur through the air.

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

Chelydramon roared, and brought the mace down over her head with a slam directly into Squeak's chest-mouth. There was a crack as green energy pulsed through the body, spewing out from beneath its rags and from its wound at the neck. For a moment it pulsated, letting out a guttural hiss like a deflating balloon. Then, finally, it lay still, seeping data into the ground below.

At the edge of the clearing, Martin held his breath, his fist clenched over his mouth.

"That's one down..."

"That still leaves four more to go." Ursula's eyes darted back and forth. "And the others keep getting up. I don't like the looks of this."

" _Everyone's still standing."_

"I know Lorelie, but we're still outmatched." Ursula pointed, at where Chatter and the newly revived Gurgle were ganging up on the turtle and the jellyfish even after their brief victory, while Kobolmon still struggled with a grounded Buzz and a half-singed Crybaby. Aardmon and Shrewmon were doing their very best to assist, but more and more they were just being swept aside like leaves on the breeze.

Ursula bit her lip, and turned to Eleanor. "We need another plan. What are we going to do?"

Eleanor didn't seem to be fully paying attention. She squinted, turning her attention from the battlefield up to the ship.

"Does anyone else think it's getting a little cold?"

The others looked up, seeing the lights bursting out through the spaceship's windows. Even from this distance, they could feel the effects of the energy, and even over the animalistic noises of the battleground they could make out a few loud, confident words.

" _Saxophmon...Psyche Synergise!"_

Martin held his breath, and Lorelie tapped at her keypad, her screen showing wide eyes.

" _Oh damn..."_

* * *

Callum held tightly to his shoulder as his arm split open, the metalwork forcing its way through the skin and flesh like before as his partner was encased in a cocoon of spiralling blue light. Callum winced, the pain still agonising, but there was something different, as his body flowed with the energy rather than rejecting it. Every pang of pain was immediately soothed by the ice-cold threads running through his arm. It was actually working.

He took in a breath, and looked up at his partner, the cocoon unravelling almost as soon as it had emerged. The great bird stood once again, cramped in the chrome cockpit, but seemingly standing taller than he had before. A fine mist enveloped him, seeping out into the surrounding area, and he let out a low rumble.

"Ophicleimon!"

Graymon looked up in wonder and awe, a single stream of liquid falling from one nostril.

"So...huge...and powerful...and-"

He didn't get to finish as Ophicleimon swung his entire body forwards, smacking him away with his great beak. The alien rolled with the blow, before poking his head out from a control panel, watching as the giant bird pawed the floor.

"I am not your _plaything!_ "

Graymon leapt up onto the control panel as Ophicleimon charged, letting out a deep bass rumble as he did so. The movement was chaotic, shaking the entire ship and breaking even more expensive equipment, but the alien was now completely focused on the great auk before him. He reached up and swung out the way as Ophicleimon brought his beak down again, piercing the very floor of the ship.

The bird was halted just for a moment, giving Graymon enough time to swing around his body and clamp his four fingers onto the bird's back. He reared back, calling up triumphantly at the ceiling.

" **Plasmatrix!** "

The field erupted around the auk, strong enough to stop him in his tracks even with his newfound power. The alien laughed, and raised all four arms at once, holding them wide.

"Why don't you embrace this? Why don't you embrace your destiny?"

Another rumble. Ophicleimon's head creaked round, and the eye stared back into the alien's face with a terrifying intensity.

 _"I'm sick to death of my destiny being decided by arseholes like YOU!"_

"Erp..."

Graymon quailed as his hold on the giant penguin broke, and Ophicleimon rushed backwards, threatening to crush the alien against the wall of his own ship. He leapt sideways just in time, but was still caught in the explosion, sending him rolling across the floor with his arms flailing in every direction.

"Okay...time for another plan..."

The alien shook his head and readjusted his goggles, before looking up. Ophicleimon was facing him once again, his eyes glowing a bright blue, and with a brand new storm brewing around him.

"Oh shit..."

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

It was a more restrained call than the previous one, and the snowstorm stayed local to the bird's body as he tried to restrain its power. But it was still a vicious one; causing great spikes of ice to burst from the computers and equipment and slicing away at the chrome walls like a saw-blade. Graymon could do very little but watch, his nostril still bleeding as a vast amount of his ship was ripped apart before his very eyes.

Callum kept himself back, feeling the raw intensity of the cold. His free arm was shaking, and he held onto a nearby pipe.

"Come on, you've got this."

Graymon hopped up, wringing each of his arms in turn. " **Plasmatr-** "

He yelped, and ducked as a vast spike of ice flew past his head, leaving a trail of clear liquid where it scraped the flesh. The bird bent double towards him, and began to advance, the storm billowing and destroying the ship with each pace.

It was at this point where the alien's euphoria over finding brand-spanking-new toys faded slightly, to be instantly replaced with a new and vested interest in self-preservation.

"Nope!"

Graymon slithered back, and pulled at a lever on the wall, sending the whole cockpit into a frenzy of red and white lights. One moment Ophicleimon was marching towards the alien, the next, the entire floor had disappeared, rolled back into the walls (save for a few panels which were bent out of all proportion.

The bird flapped meaninglessly as he descended, landing on the ground a short distance below. The alien smirked, only for his happiness to wane as he noticed the bird's partner, still clinging on to a piece of the ruined laboratory. Callum was beside himself, gesturing rudely at the alien.

"Hey! What the hell, we were in the middle of something!"

With a quick wiggle, Graymon appeared next to the boy, grabbed him by the collar, and promptly threw him through the hole in the floor as well without even a clever or witty goodbye. The boy tumbled, and landed on top of his partner with a clang.

The ship groaned, dropping panels and rubble as it hummed into life. It jerked, and stalled, and there was the sound of muffled swearing from the cockpit, before the whole thing burst into life once again.

Slowly and incredibly shakily, it rose into the air, leaving the stunned Callum and Ophicleimon staring up and not quite sure what they were supposed to be doing. All around, the chimeras were equally confused, and the other children took the opportunity to run forward to where the final member of their group was lying.

Martin nodded. "Nice of you to join us."

Callum leaned upwards, holding the back of his head and looking slightly dazed. "You look like you've been having fun."

The ship sparked up above, and listed dangerously to one side, as Graymon poked his head out and waved a spindly arm.

"I've got a lot of useful things out of today but I think it's time to scamper. I'll be back though! Your lumber forms are of great interest to me and I shall create my greatest work with them some day!"

Eleanor blinked, and turned to Callum, who had stood up and was now holding his shoulder.

"Who the hell have you been fighting in there?"

"Best guess? Some kind of phenomenal pervert."

"Seriously?"

"He kept wanting to play with our partners flesh or something."

"Ew."

"Exactly."

A shadow fell over the two of them, and they looked over their shoulders to see Chelydramon stood at her full height, letting out a low growl from the depths of her throat.

"You're telling me...that _that's_ the guy who's been fucking everything up around here?"

Up above, Graymon waved, and pressed a few buttons on his central panel. "I'll leave the members of the _proper_ and _advanced_ Digimon race to soften you up a little. Toodles!"

The ship let off a few putts and wobbled slightly higher into the air. Shrewmon jumped up on Lorelie's shoulders, pointing upwards. "He's gonna get away!"

"No he fucking isn't..."

Graymon straddled the control panel at the front of his ship, tapping buttons and quivering from head to toe. "Sheesh, those guys are _feral!_ Focus, Graymon, you can come back for them later- _"_

SMASH

 _Clunk_

The alien lurched forwards as his ship ground to a halt in mid-flight, the drive stalling and letting off whimpering little puffs of energy.

"Now what?"

Gingerly the alien stuck his head out, and noticed a bright green bolus wrapped around one of the rearmost legs of the ship, holding it in place. Down below, Chelydramon had the cord wrapped around her body, digging in against the ground and emanating _pure unbridled fury_ from her eyes.

" _I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET YOU WIGGLY-ARMED SHITWEASEL!"_

"Oooooh crap!" Graymon rushed back and jabbed at a hundred different buttons at once, his face twitching nervously. "Nooope! Nope nope nope nope nope NOPE!"

The ship whined. Something popped, and it veered from left to right, straining against Chelydramon's strength. She inched forwards, her muscles flexing as she turned to the others.

"HELP me, you bastards! I ain't letting him get away with anything else!"

Kobolmon and Manowarmon shot underneath and above the ship respectively, building energy and aiming directly at it.

" **Toxic Shocker**!"

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

"Outta the way!"

Ophicleimon stood beside Chelydramon, flapping his great wings as a black void built within his beak. Callum winced, and gently beckoned the others to back away.

"This...could get messy."

Graymon peered out, seeing the great auk standing not two metres away from him. He quailed.

"...uh oh..."

" _ **Mercy Melody!**_ _"_

The black energy burst from Ophicleimon's beak, striking the ship and piercing it straight through with a loud bang that resonated through the metalwork. Veins of black ice reached out and smothered every control panel in sight, and the blast exploded out the other side of the ship, reaching up far into the sky and almost towards the core itself.

The ship, clearly deciding that this onslaught was far beyond its capabilities, promptly stopped working and plummeted earthwards, striking the ground with an immense crash and a splintering of metal. The watching tamers held their arms up and covered their faces as the shockwave hit them.

Chelydramon retracted her mace and rushed forwards angrily, but she was quickly run down by four very eager (if very battered) chimeras, who sent every blast of energy they could muster straight into her torso. She was knocked back, and rolled in the dust, pushing herself slowly and unsteadily back to her feet as Kobolmon and Manowarmon stood themselves between her and the chimeras.

The chimeras, however, seemed to be less bothered with her right now. They chattered amongst themselves in a concerned manner as they stared down at the wreckage. The ship's lights blinked, spluttered, and died, as thin wisps of smoke began to rise up. Ophicleimon clacked his beak, and looked behind him.

"That was...anticlimactic."

"Wait for it..." said Manowarmor, hovering above with electric tendrils circulating around their forearms. "Knowing our luck, I don't think he's gone."

Chelydramon pressed her hands together. "He'd better not be."

"Blargh!"

Graymon's head broke the wreckage, and he crawled out, gasping for breath. He sat up, and pointed quivering fingers at the assembled throng before him.

"You...have a _LOT_...to answer for!"

Eleanor folded her arms. "Funny. I gather we were thinking the same thing."

Despite her confident stance, she was increasingly aware of the chimeras gathering around their creator, forming a protective barrier of sorts. It didn't seem to deter her partner, but all the same...something was off. Graymon wasn't going to go down without a fight; she could feel it.

Gurgle leant forwards, and nuzzled the alien with its snout. Graymon looked up, and stroked it beneath the chin, doing the same for the other three as they cooed and gurgled happily.

"You poor children...they've really beaten you up, haven't they? But it's alright. I can rebuild you. I promise."

They nodded; unintelligible, but forever loyal, as Graymon's hands caressed their faces. His palms spread out further and further with every touch, reaching over their eyes, into their mouths and into their minds. With each touch they grew more docile. More malleable. No longer the prototypes for the next generation of Digimon, but simply...flesh.

Graymon sighed sadly, as his marvellous creations turned to putty in his hands.

"Will you help me get rid of them once and for all?"

Callum started, finally twigging what was going on. He stepped forwards, shouting out. " _Get them away from him! Now!"_

It was too late.

" **DNA Splice!** "

Graymon's four arms expanded, his palms engulfing the hulking chimeras one after the other, like a snake swallowing a gazelle. His arms expanded, and pulsated, glowing bright red just for a moment. Then the alien stood up, and his mass redistributed itself, spreading from the tips of his arms down through his chest to his feet. His vest stretched to breaking point, and as he rolled his neck, the faces of all the Digimon he'd absorbed – all the Digimon he'd killed – poked out through the skin of his collar, like some horrific ruff. And as he stood up, shaking out his body, so the myriad of forms pressed out through his pliable body. Dokugomon's fuzzy legs. Monochromon's armour. Birdramon's wings, burning bright yet sealed beneath gelatinous skin. Even as Manowarmon and Kobolmon rushed forwards, bringing thunder and fire of their own, his growing body simply swatted them aside. He blinked, his eyes shining brightly even above the cacophony of horrors which he had become.

"Fate has smiled upon me! I am willing to make sacrifices, if it means I will get specimens as wonderful as all of you."

The alien stumbled, and his arms twitched, cracking into position as they pulsed with napalm and sorcery; a deadly combination. He glared at the humans, and pointed a glowing finger towards them.

"First though, I should eliminate your parasites. They've caused me enough trouble already."

" _You leave them alone!_ _ **Night in Antarctica**_ _!"_

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

Energy coursed through the air as four vast Digimon shot forwards, preparing to attack the alien all at once. He bent double, and flexed, his flesh rippling.

"You're mine now."

In a move far quicker than his newfound bulk should have allowed, he swung to one side, avoiding the mace as it came crashing down beside him. One arm shot outwards, slamming into Chelydramon's side, and the toxic chemicals and burning energy within his body reached a boiling point, exploding with the impact.

 _CRACK_

" _ARGH!"_

The turtle rolled sideways, splinters falling from her cracked shell, but she dug her hands into the ground, her jaws opening all the wider. Graymon reared up, flexing his huge new arms and swinging them wide, sweeping Chelydramon off to one side. The alien smirked, before ducking as Manowarmon shot over his head, lashing out with electric tendrils. The jellyfish spun round, latching onto one shoulder and coursing one thousand volts through his opponent.

After his flesh stopped simmering, Graymon smiled.

"Good attempt. You're an odd one, aren't you? You'll be very interesting to improve."

He lunged upwards, but Manowarmon floated out of reach, charging up for another blow. They tried again and again to latch on, aiming for Graymon's eyes, but each time they had to pull away. They grimaced. "He's too fast! I can't-"

The jellyfish slipped, one of the long swinging arms just grazing their body and putting them right in the firing range for the other two. Manowarmon's eyes widened, and they tried to protect themselves as Graymon readied his own energy pulses, the tips of his fingers glowing brightly. He clicked his fingers, and explosions rocketed from his palms, pummelling into Manowarmon and sending them flying.

"NO!"

Martin yelled out as the jellyfish fell to the ground before him, rolling in the dust and shedding data as they did so. They finally stopped, and devolved to Polypmon, who stared up at the sky and coughed black smoke from their mouth.

"Sorry..."

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Graymon held out an arm, grabbing at the fiery blast as it struck him. Through the flames, Kobolmon came running across the rough dirt, pawing against the dust and raising his flaming arms to tackle the creature.

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Even as he saw the alien's palm come towards him, Kobolmon didn't stop, desperate to reach the alien first. But he wasn't fast enough; the palm struck him on the side of the face and drove him into the ground, his shoulders letting off blasts of energy as he did so.

"That's it...just rest..."

Kobolmon struggled for a brief moment, as the monster's huge bulk pressed down. Then his wheels stopped spinning, and he lay there prone, his body steaming and already shrinking.

The children watched in horror as their partners were picked off one by one. Chelydramon stood up again and tried to rush the alien, but he just threw her to one side. Eleanor held her breath, and turned towards Callum. "This isn't working! He's too strong! _Again!"_

Callum winced, holding his D-Psyche as it trembled once again. In front of him, Ophicleimon rushed forwards, lights glinting in his eyes and snow swirling around him. He slammed his beak forwards, piercing the alien's shoulder, but was met by two earth-shattering punches. Graymon shook his head.

"Think how much stronger you would be if you would just _submit!"_

He thrust an arm into Ophicleimon's neck, and the great bird let out a roar, the ice sparkling all around him and growing in intensity.

" **Mercy Melody!** "

The auk opened his mouth and fired at point-blank range right into Graymon's head. It did have an effect; the alien staggered backwards, holding two arms up to steady himself. But as Ophicleimon's attack waned, so the alien stood up again; shakily at first as his eyes span with terrible visions, but growing in confidence and certainty once again. He blinked, reached up, and held his palms over his shoulders, the frost turning to steam as he did so.

"No...no mistakes...no regrets whatsoever. I just need you. I have to have you."

The alien reached forwards, grabbing Ophicleimon at the wings, but the giant penguin refused to give up without a fight. He pushed forwards, frosty air billowing from his beak. Behind him, Callum held his D-Psyche, staring up at the goliath which, even now, was pushing his partner down towards the ground. There were tears in the boy's eyes as he gritted his teeth together, the flesh of his shoulder turning grey from the intense coldness.

"I...I'm sorry...I can't do this to you again..."

"Callum!"

Ophicleimon pressed forwards, tussling with the giant before him, but with each second it became harder to sustain the storm. He slashed left and right, but the alien's explosions parried him effortlessly. Graymon closed his eyes.

"I think your parasite has reached his limit."

Ophicleimon's eyes widened, and he glanced backwards, at Callum who was struggling to stand, looking up pitifully.

" _Callum...it's okay...I can keep-"_

 _BOOM_

A fist struck the bird in the collarbone, and he reared back. Three more hits, one after the other. Then Graymon spun, building energy in one fist and striking Ophicleimon across the side of the head.

The D-Psyche let out a screech, and it burst, letting off sparks and sending Callum to his knees, where he lay, shaking. The effect was immediate; the penguin dissolved back to Saxophmon in seconds, then back down to Empermon. His saxophone rolled away over the ground, but he was no longer awake to notice.

Callum stared helplessly up at the others, sweat running down his face.

"I'm so sorry!"

Graymon stretched, feeling the energy rolling beneath his body as he sighed. "Ah, it's nice to stretch once in a while. But I hope you see now what you can become. You just need the right bodies _._ "

He exhaled loudly, then slowly turned towards the watching humans, rolling each of his massive fingers in turn.

"And right now, we just need to get rid of your distractions."

" **Scrape Nail!** "

" **Sand Lancer!** "

Aardmon and Shrewmon ran at the giant's feet, attacking with as much energy as they could muster, but they couldn't even break the skin. Shrewmon didn't give up though; she turned and clung to the alien's leg even as he kept walking, pulling herself up and striking at his skin with her claws. He looked down, bemused.

"I must admit, the smelly man-people do bring out a tenacity that I hadn't considered." He shrugged. "Perhaps I'll keep one of them alive. For motivation. Yes, that's an experiment worth considering."

"Shut up, shut _up, shut UP! DIE! JUST GODDAMN DIE!_ _ **SCRAPE NAIL!**_ _"_

Shrewmon cried as she struck repeatedly, just tearing the flesh, but nothing more. She looked down at the humans in desperation. "HELP ME! LORELIE, PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN TAKE HIM-"

Graymon's hand passed over her, and she was blown away, straight into Aardmon as she charged forwards herself. They both went down, skidding along the ground.

" **Deadlock Jaw!** "

"Just submit already."

Graymon whirled round and landed a flying punch on Chelydramon, knocking her to the ground once again, where she lay twitching. He shook his head, and stared down at the group of humans, not a few metres in front of him. He held up a hand, little explosions popping on his knuckles.

"You've made things incredibly annoying for me. But I suppose I should thank you for bringing these Digimon together. They will be just perfect for me to work on."

The children stared up, terrified, yet defiant. Callum held his arm, the metal once again twisted and sparking. A blank-screened Lorelie held onto Ursula, who had her hand around the girl's shoulder in return. Martin stood over Polypmon, his glasses shining white in the bright blue starlight.

Eleanor stood in front of them all, her feet apart, and her shoulders raised.

"So you're just gonna carry on? Like we were never even here? You can carrying on ruining the lives of everyone around you? Is that _all_ you care about?"

Graymon rolled his eyes. "Here we go. The ethics commission. I've heard it all, human, so save your breath. What's left of it, anyway."

Eleanor gritted her teeth together. "I still don't like this world. But I can't _stand_ people like you. You think that you're the only one that matters; anyone else, we're just in the way. They're just beneath you. They're _always_ just beneath you, and that means _nothing_ to you."

Graymon folded his top two arms. "I have a right to live my life the way I want to. My work is important. People like you? You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"So then I guess you can just kick us around. Like nearly everyone else we've found in this damn world. The whole place goes to shit, so you use that your excuse to be an arsehole rather than having the _balls_ to stand up and _do something good_."

"You're not listening-"

"And _YOU'RE_ not _THINKING!"_ The girl raised her arms, her fists clenched and her face dark with rage. "You think you can do whatever the _ever-loving fuck_ you want just because you think you're _better_ than everyone else? You can beat us down, you can insult us, you can burn our ears off with your first-year-philosophy bullshit, but you seriously think we're gonna be _okay_ with it? Are you _FUCKING HIGH?"_

The girl braced herself, her D-Psyche glowing bright green as she pointed up at the alien's blank face.

" _You may think you can do what the fuck you want but we are NOT gonna go quietly, you spandex-wearing murderous bloated sack of used steroids and shitty science textbooks_ FUCKFACE!"

The alien blinked, and raised a glowing finger. "You're all saying some really hurtful things to me today. That's not cool."

He bent down, stretching out his finger as the napalm glowed behind the skin, pointing directly at the children.

"Oi, speedo-boy..."

A webbed hand clamped around Graymon's arm, and he looked down to see Chelydramon, holding onto him and pushng his finger away from its targets.

"...we're not finished yet..."

Graymon sighed, and punched the turtle in the face, sending her staggering back. "Yes we are."

"No...we're... _NOT!"_

"STAY DOWN!"

The alien gave an exasperated yell, and turned on his heels, reeling back and striking the turtle in the face.

A few seconds later he was sent sprawling, his oversized arms crashing against the dust. He blinked, not quite sure where he was as the blue sun was in his eyes.

"What the hell..."

Chelydramon stood up before him, breathing heavily, and hand held in front of her in a great balled fist. She was glowing. Bright, acidic green, shimmering on her scales, within her eyes, and over her shell. Eleanor stood behind her, and the girl was glowing as well; her D-Psyche juddering and cracking the ground around it. The metal expanded, sending out arms and hooks and wires that dug into the dust, sending trails of circuitry all around. The main body of the D-Psyche expanded as well, building up and up until it was lifting Eleanor's body a few feet off the ground. She folded her arms, and grinned, seemingly unfazed by the whole experience.

" _Now_ let's see you be so smug, fuckface!"

The D-Psyche whirled beneath her, cradling her back and arms until she seemed to be sat atop some weird robotic tree, which glowed all around and began to spin, the green light growing ever more intense. The girl flinched, and a few trails of blood ran down the device, seeping into the ground below. But still she stood tall; furious, yet in complete control.

"Chelydramon...Psyche Synergise!"

The D-Psyche split apart, revealing a core of green light that stretched out, wrapping around the huge turtle in front of her like so many spider threads. The others backed away, staring up as the turtle began to shake, curling up in her shell, until only her eyes were visible in the great green orb.

"Evolution _ACTIVATE!"_

The verdant sphere pulsated, and expanded, growing twice – three times – no, four times as big, the glow growing more and more intense as it did so. Soon it was towering over Graymon and utterly dwarfing the others, including Eleanor, who looked up in awe and wonder as it rose skywards, supported on a thin pole, until it too resembled some kind of tree. The green glow flashed, and faded, disappearing into the atmosphere as the vast new creature unfurled herself.

Her main body was almost spherical, with great bejewelled and ridged shell-plates ordaining the back and a grid of pale golden ones beneath. There was no sign of a head, although the gap was there at the front of the shell, as if the creature was hiding inside. The limbs were very present though; long, sinuous arms and legs as thick as tree-trunks, each ending with grasping claws, and each draped with iridescent weed, like kelp or sargassum. She held on tightly to a long staff with all four hands; a staff which seemed like a huge piece of driftwood, with a hook at the top and a base that splayed out in a wooden web, like the roots of a mangrove tree. The new beast supported herself at the top of the staff, perfectly balanced and still. Only her tail moved; a long wisp of feathery scales, swishing back and forth in the rush of energy.

She swayed a little atop her staff, her body twisting and angling down towards Graymon. From deep within the darkness of the shell, two eyes opened; perfectly round, bright yellow, and staring with a silent intensity that seemed to hold every kindness and every fury the world had to offer.

"Minogamemon!"

Graymon stammered as he raised a trembling finger. "You're...um...quite big now, aren't you..."

The huge turtle didn't answer. She simply closed her eyes, and spun, her body rolling down the outside of her staff and swinging out with a massive roundhouse kick into the alien's shoulder. He went flying, scrabbling at the ground and running to one side, but Minogamemon landed in front of him and brought one knee up into his face.

"Bloody hell!"

Graymon staggered back, his flesh rippling wildly. He fumbled with each of his fingers in turn, trying to raise his palms as the turtle reared back to kick him a third time.

" **Plasmatrix!** "

White lights sparked from his fingers and he held all his hands out at once, stopping the giant turtle in mid-air. The alien let out a victory laugh, but the smile froze on his face as his opponent leaned towards him, her muscles straining against the energy. He could see the brights of her eyes from deep within her shell, still staring intensely at him.

"Looks like you're reaching _your_ limit, murderer."

The energy shattered, and Minogamemon span on the spot, striking Graymon with another kick. Then back again, catching him with both legs and launching him skywards. The alien screeched and flailed wildly in the air as Minogamemon leapt upwards, hooking him into her knee with her staff, then spinning round and punching him earthwards, where he left a sizeable crater.

She landed heavily, causing the entire island to shake. Graymon was still trying to stand in front of her, his muscle mass looking decidedly more floppy as great wedges of data fell away, dissipating into the air and the earth around him. Still, he stood his ground, rubbing his hands together until they glowed yellow.

"You can't keep this up forever! I'll still find you! And I'll still bring you down!"

Minogamemon sighed, and touched the hook end of her staff, her eyes flashing green just for a second.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

Her weapon glowed yellow as she rushed forwards, but Graymon was prepared, flinging his arms sideways and sending a barrage of explosions her way. He turned tail, jettisoning the rest of his borrowed data into the air around him and grinning to himself. "You'll never be able to stop progress..."

He stumbled, something hard and hot hitting his leg, but he kept running, laughing as he did so. " _Your generation will meet its end and the future of the Digital World shall belong-"_

He tripped again, but this time he fell flat on his face. Trying to move, he could feel something wrapping around one spindly foot, but though he squinted with all his might, he couldn't see what it was. A shadow fell over him, and Minogamemon was there, glancing at the end of her staff which still glowed a bright yellow.

"Not long to go..."

She lashed out, hitting Graymon on one arm. Then his torso, his neck, and finally directly into one eye, before leaping back. The alien picked himself up, holding one eye and glaring at her. "What are you playing at, you ridiculous tree-hugger, you?"

Minogamemon stood, counting on her fingers and nodding as she did so. "Five...that should do nicely..."

The light in her staff went out, and Graymon suddenly found himself feeling far more constrained than before. The dull areas of pain from where the turtle had stuck him suddenly felt far sharper, as if something was pulling at his skin. He looked around, and noticed five yellow glowing spots in the earth around him, each emitting faint trails that all seemed to end at his body. He craned his neck, the pain in his eye getting worse. "What is this? What have you done?"

"I guess I am a tree-hugger," said Minogamemon, spinning her staff absentmindedly as she wandered towards the alien. The glow in the staff had now travelled to the root end, congregating in little sparkles at the tips. "But then we'll all return to the Digital World one day. Even you. You're not above that, no matter how much you might like to think you are."

"What are you talking-"

The turtle tapped the ground with her staff, just for a second. The effect was immediate. Five great, wooden branches erupted from the dust, carrying glowing orbs on the end that pulled at the invisible threads holding Graymon, lifting him up as well. He screamed, the vines holding his body parts stretching at his skin and holding him firm. The growth slowed, and he stared down at the turtle, who was balancing upside down on her weapon, gently brushing the shining yellow dust over the roots.

"You feeling okay?"

" _Get me down from here, this_ HURTS!"

Graymon's free arms and legs waggled helplessly as he tried to strike his captor, but she had the complete advantage. She sighed, and rubbed some of the yellow glow between her fingers.

"I might have gone overboard; this one's quite strong. I imagine it'll knock me out when I'm done. But then again, it'll mean you won't be going anywhere ever again."

" _LET ME DOWN!"_

The turtle's eyes snapped towards him again. "Offer me anything?"

Graymon grinned. "Anything? God, yes, anything. I promise. Anything you want." He swallowed. "That's...that's okay, isn't it?"

Minogamemon leaned forwards. Her eyes still fixed on the alien, she extended her head from within her shell. Just the _tiniest_ bit, so only he could see.

"Then give me Gizamon back."

The grin froze on Graymon's face. Minogamemon just stared, unblinking and unyielding as her pupils constricted.

"I mean it. Right now. You can do that, can't you? Someone who creates life; it should be easy."

There was silence all throughout the clearing, save for the weak, subdued whine that emanated from Graymon's mouth. Finally he spoke, his voice vibrating.

"...G-Gizamon...which...which one...?"

Minogamemon leapt down with a bang, and raised her staff on high. Graymon babbled, wriggling back and forth as the vines constricted further around him, causing his flesh to turn black and begin to pop open like a balloon filled with jelly.

" _WAIT!"_

The turtle stopped, her movements almost mechanical as she waited for the alien to continue. Graymon gave a nervous laugh as the pain pulsated around his floppy body.

"You're with the humans, aren't you? I know humans. They're good people. They wouldn't want you to soil your conscience by killing." He smiled up at the crowd beyond. "Right? I'm right though, aren't I?"

The tamers looked at each other in turn. Eleanor blinked. "Are you fucking high? You're a murderous psychopath creep!"

Martin shrugged, holding his palms up like a scale. "I mean it's not my personal first choice but I can't say I really have much call to intervene."

" _Fuck him up, Minogamemon!"_

The turtle straightened up, and sighed wearily. "No, I'm afraid he's right. I can't in good conscience kill him in front of you. That wouldn't be right."

Graymon wheezed, sweat dripping down his neck as he laughed hysterically. " _Thank you. Oh Yggdrasil, thank y-"_

Minogamemon looked back at the crowd behind her.

"Would you all please turn around? And cover your ears."

Graymon whimpered, watching as the children obliged. The turtle turned around one final time, the light in her staff as intense as the glow in her eyes.

"Release!"

The children did as they had been instructed, but it didn't do much to help, as they felt the cracking of the earth, and heard the rushing of the leaves and Graymon's final, blood-curdling scream. It only lasted for a few seconds, after which there was only silence, mixed with the fresh scent of pine.

Slowly they stood up, turning to look at the aftermath. A small copse of five trees stood, blending in perfectly with the forest around, and reaching up high into the sky. Their leaves were a shining yellow, and they were falling in little clusters, mixing with the tiny squares of fresh data that were dotted around. Graymon's body had been completely annihilated, with only a few ragged strips of sweater vest to indicate he'd been there at all.

And there, at the base of the grove, lay a small, unconscious figure. Eleanor shook out her leg as she rushed forwards, reaching down and holding Terramon's sleeping form.

The turtle seemed peaceful. But still, there were twin streams of tears falling down her face.

" _Gizamon..."_

* * *

The waves lapped against the shore as Eleanor stared out, thumbs hooked over the lip of her skirt as she thought to herself. In the distance she could make out the curving mass of the flying ocean, and on it the spiralling fleets of god knows how many of Motimon's boats still looking for them. And up above, the constant blue hum of the Digital core, still too bright to make out anything going on inside.

It had been a very long day.

She heard footsteps beside her, and looked to her left to see Callum, rubbing his shoulder and wincing. Eleanor gave him a side-smile.

"How is she? Terramon, I mean."

"Her eyes are fluttering. I don't think it'll be long before she wakes up."

"Thanks." The girl forced a half-smile. "You did well today. You kept in control."

"Thanks. Though I think you did better."

"Nah, it was all Terramon's work." Eleanor stuck her tongue out, and pulled a face. "Blegh, we're sharing compliments now. This really is the worst thing that could have happened to us."

"Yeah, well..." Callum placed his hand in his pocket, staring out. "Actually, no, frankly it could have been a _lot_ worse."

He looked up at the core himself, frowning. "You really think we're ready to do this?"

"No. I don't think we ever will be." Eleanor sniffed. "But there's a lot of bad people still out there who are gonna end up fucking up this world if we don't do anything. Maybe one day the problem will fix itself, but the longer we leave it, the more people are gonna die in the meantime. We can't let that keep happening."

She turned, and walked away, shrugging. "Anyway, isn't our world a little fucked at the moment as well? I think this is still pretty urgent."

Callum snorted, and took one last lingering look up at the core. He had no idea what they would find up there. None of them did. It just hung there, tantalisingly close, with a million secrets to share.

And, somewhere in there, he knew the Funnyman was waiting for them as well.

"The fuckface to end all fuckfaces..."

Callum thought for a minute, before nodding to himself, and walking back to join the others.


	16. Episode 16: Planning Is For The Weak

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 16: Planning Is For The Weak**_

* * *

Glistening lights. Vibrant colours. A constant roaring mixed with a vivid pulse. Sensory overload, all around. And it was getting worse.

"We're going too fast!"

"I know that, I'm trying to stop!"

"If you stop we're gonna fall off the stream!"

"There _is_ no stream!"

Martin looked left and right, trying to gauge where they were as they powered through the jetstreams at the edge of the digital core. He held tightly to Manowarmon's back, and Aardmon held on tightly to him, swearing repeatedly. The jellyfish was doing their best to ride the waves; all their fins were open and the back of their dome was billowing back and forth, buffeted by the horrendous ride. Either side of them, the others were clutched onto Chelydramon or Ophicleimon, who were faring little better despite their increased power and bulk. The children clung tightly to whoever they were riding, yelling into the void but unable to project or hear a thing.

The three large Digimon jolike, and the stream fell away completely, lost in the swirling vortex all around. For a moment they hung in space, directionless and with no way to right themselves.

Together the three large Digimon were dragged further into the storm. Vision dropped to zero. The atmosphere was oppressive and dense, almost like soup, but at the same time the constant rushing failed to stop. Martin closed his eyes, and placed his hands over his ears.

" _Please let this work...please let this work..."_

Time and space froze. Reversed. Spun around and did a handstand.

Then, as if by magic, the stream disappeared, and the three Digimon found themselves out of the stream and hovering several feet above the ground.

"WHAT!?"

Scrabbling wildly, Manowarmon just about stayed floating, but biologically neither Chelydramon or Ophicleimon had the right equipment to do the same, and they both crashed to the ground, jettisoning their human cargo all over the place. Shrewmon had to scrabble away to avoid the mighty Chelydramon from rolling over and crushing her outright; she just managed it, turning around and squeaking indignantly.

"You are a _terrible_ driver!"

Chelydramon's eye flicked towards her, and she opened her maw.

"I'm sorry, I've never _been_ here before! I don't really know the roads!"

Shrewmon shut her mouth, and watched as the great terrapin lurched back and forth on her back, pressing her elbows against the ground, before sighing and falling limp.

"I can't get up..."

"Here you go."

Manowarmon dropped off his own charges as Ophicleimon nudged Chelydramon over, allowing her to stand up. Martin let out a long breath (one laced with tiny particles of light of which he had swallowed several), and looked at the new world around them.

"Bloody hell..."

A vast structure stretched out above them, as big as a mountain and twice as imposing. It seemed to be composed of geometric shapes, all piled on top of each other like the building blocks of a manic child. Yet...they didn't quite fit together even then; triangles turned into squares, and spheres into helixes, and the whole place seemed filled with impossible staircases and improbable voids. Large spikes stuck out between shapes, making wild loops before entering the next mysterious shape.

The whole thing was incredibly loud in more ways than one; bright flashing lights, obnoxious sirens, large eyes and sets of teeth stuck all over every surface (that blinked and chattered in a very unsettling fashion), all topped off with a colour scheme that could be best described as 'running over a clown car with a steamroller and spraying the contents all over town, before topping it off with extra neon green and orange'

Martin blinked, and looked away, rubbing beneath his glasses. "God, this guy's annoying..."

Aardmon walked up behind him, trying to straighten her hair after the immense battering it had taken in the surrounding storm. She tutted. "Well, someone's been busy."

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to look like this?"

"You'd guess right." She looked forwards, and wrung her hands out. "Oh come on, graffiti as well? This is the core of the Digital World; you'd think he'd treat it with a _little_ respect."

"Well he has been holed up here at least since we've been here. Perhaps he just gets bored." Callum wandered off to one side, scrutinising the insane scribbling over the wall. He turned a corner, and made a face. "Oh look. We've got ourselves an artist."

"Don't tell me..."

Ursula was closest, and she peered round hesitantly, before raising her hands and walking away from the crudely drawn appendage. Callum grinned after her. "You've gotta admit; he's ambitious. The proportions are good."

Martin shuffled forwards, joining Callum in front of the viewing gallery and raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what I expected..."

There was an incredulous snort from Ursula as she folded her arms. "Seriously? Even here? Can somebody explain the male obsession with drawing knobs over everything?"

Callum placed a hand on his hip. "Because they cause us nothing but pain and humiliation so we use them as tools of mockery. That's all they're good for."

Some distance away, Ophicleimon looked quizzingly at Manowarmon, who shrugged. Eleanor just shook her head. "Don't ask. It is too much for innocent minds such as yours."

Callum walked a little further on, trying to peer inside the rough blocky walls. Martin side-eyed him. "I feel like we're getting distracted."

"Come on, man," said the other boy, placing his hand on one wall panel which glowed as he did so, "this place is awesome. We might as well enjoy it while we can, before anything leaps out to attack us from nowhere."

With a frightening squeal, and strangely enough the parp of an airhorn, a set of hooked, razor-sharp teeth lashed out from the alcove, launching themselves directly at Callum's face.

" _YEET!"_

The boy jumped half a mile backwards and swung his arm in a panic, batting the thing away. It bounced on the ground and rolled to a stop, screeching indignantly. It was an odd thing; about the size of a terrier, but literally all jaws, snapping wildly like a little alligator. Two large eyes stuck out either side, moving independently of one another as the pupils expanded and dilated.

Martin bit his lip. "Maybe you just scared it..."

The creature rolled itself around, snarled, and leapt up again, snapping at Martin's head. He barely dodged, but the thing recalibrated its efforts, clamping its jaws firmly around Callum's D-Psyche.

"AAAH! Get off get off get off!"

The boy shook his arm wildly, flinging the creature off again. It roared, and spat a globule of data that exploded on the ground, taking a chunk out of the rock.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Manowarmon burst forwards, wrapping a tentacle around the little creature and frying it with pink energy. It dropped to the ground, shuddering and twitching, as the others gathered around it. "What the hell is that?"

Shrewmon frowned, poking it with one claw. "Sure doesn't look like any Digimon I've ever seen." She peered up at the others. "You reckon there are more of them?"

Aardmon coughed, and pointed behind them. "Uh...yeah. I reckon so."

Everybody turned, and saw a dozen more of the things gathered around the alcove, all snarling in offense at the downing of their pack member. Without warning they leapt, bouncing in all different directions and snapping and spitting as they went. The humans ran for cover as their partners took on the mini-army. Eleanor hissed as one flew past her shoulder, and booted it away from her.

"Now look what you've done, Callum!"

"Me? Oh I'm not allowed to touch anything now?"

"No! It always goes very badly! Behind you!"

The boy spun and slapped at a set of jaws coming his way, which was quickly intercepted by Ophicleimon's beak, knocking it even further away. The beasts were small and sturdy, and more than a little tenacious, but they were at least going down when they were hit, and for that at least the group were thankful.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

" **Acid Splash!** "

 _"_ _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

A group of creatures ran off screeching with their eyeballs on fire, with Hinkymon waving them goodbye enthusiastically. Aardmon and Shrewmon batted their own assailants away back to back, stabbing down with sand daggers and slicing the eyeballs with their claws. A group rushed towards them, ready to intercept them with their jaws chattering menacingly.

"Everybody _duck!"_

The two smaller Digimon leapt out the way as Chelydramon swung her ball-mace over her head.

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

She brought it down with a thud, sending two of the creatures rolling away and flattening one where it stood. It let out a moan, and exploded in a puff of data. The turtle raised her weapon back up, and held out her hand. "Who's next?"

Manowarmon looked around, confused. "Er...no-one. They seem to be running away. Rolling away."

The remaining beasts had clamped themselves all together into a big ball and were quietly making an exit. They hit the alcove, and the sphere collapsed, the creatures scampering back into the wall with a hollow chattering. The group was left standing around awkwardly, only a few bite marks to show off their encounter. Chelydramon huffed. "Well that was disappointing."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Let's make the most of it. I don't think we've seen the last of them."

Ursula nodded. "I agree. They're probably just spies. Though it means we know what we're looking for when we go in and face the Funnyman."

Callum shuffled his feet. "Kinda..."

The girl smiled in a deadpan fashion. "Where's your sense of optimism? We're here aren't we? We can actually take the fight to him and stop this madness."

She turned, running a hand along the wall and peering left and right, before turning back towards the others.

"So how _do_ we get in...?"

* * *

After walking a long way in one direction, and the same in the other, the total lack of an entrance pretty much killed any initial enthusiasm the group had for sticking it to the Funnyman once-and-for-all. The labyrinth looked impenetrable, and while Aardmon pointed out how rare it was for an evil overlord in a vast fortress to take such drastic measures as 'barricading the front door', it did seem like the most likely scenario. To make matters more irritating the core seemed to have its own compressed day and night cycle, which caused no end of confusion to the already frazzled members of the group.

This – combined with the boundless examples of new rude graffiti, including a crude portrait of each of the tamers and Digimon boasting...less than flattering features – led Eleanor to make the executive decision that they weren't going to get inside today. They returned to their point of entry, settling down around a hundred metres away from the looming fortress. It was a little exposed, but aside from the skirmish earlier, the place had seemed barren. If the Funnyman was to attack them, they'd at least see it coming.

As the light dimmed and the dull roar of the storm outside grew even quieter, the group sat spread out on the crystalline floor. The Digimon, grateful for the chance to rest in the Rookie forms, lay spread out around them. The five children were gathered around Lorelie once more, as the little message icon flashed up on her screen. Aardmon sat close by, facing away.

The girl looked up, and tapped at her keypad.

" _I think I've got them."_

There was a burst of static, which slowly faded away. Then Skelton's voice came up, quivering a little through the line.

" _Hi everyone. You're at the core?"_

Callum held his teeth together. "It took a little while, but yeah. We're here. The Funnyman's up there somewhere; we're gonna try and get inside tomorrow."

There was no response for a couple of minutes, only the dull static hum. The other kids leaned forwards, looking a little puzzled.

"Skelton...?"

" _That's good. You've done brilliantly to get this far."_

Martin blinked. "Thanks...well, the world's in danger, isn't it?"

 _"We...uh...look, we-"_

The sound cut off. Lorelie tilted her head a little, and Ursula glanced sideways at Eleanor. "They are being more strange than usual."

"More unhelpful than usual, you mean."

There was a beep that made everyone jump, and Keble's voice came through on the audio. " _It's taken us a little while, but we might be able to help. We've found out a bit about the Funnyman. Perez, send it through, will you?"_

There was a bit of chattering on the other side of the line, then Callum's D-Psyche beeped. He looked at the screen, as the other gathered round. Martin made a face. "That's nasty..."

 _"It's not much, I know. We don't know how it works, or what it can do. But we do know how you can beat it. You do still have those antidotes, don't you?"_

"We have three. Is that enough?"

" _That's good. You should only need one, which you need to try and plug into the core itself."_

"Question." Eleanor raised her hand, before lowering it as she remembered it was a phone conversation. "How _are_ we supposed to insert these things into the core anyway? It's massive."

There was a muffled shuffling from the other end, as Eleanor tapped her foot. She turned towards the others. "It's a valid question..."

"The dimension sphere."

Everybody looked around; it was Aardmon who had answered. She tapped her fingers together, awkwardly.

"It's a...more manageable version of the core. Kind of like...a library...except that anything in the sphere is directly connected to the core...and vice versa."

There was a buzzing from Lorelie's D-Psyche, and Keble's voice came over again.

 _"The Funnyman has the sphere. We've found that out. You need to try and get to it and insert the reset program, and then everything should go back to normal. The sphere should have a plugpoint somewhere."_

"Well that's convenient." Eleanor frowned. "Very convenient, actually..."

She turned towards Aardmon, who had her hands clasped in front of her. "How come you know about this dimension sphere whatsit? You don't know anything. No offense."

Aardmon raised a finger and thumb. "I...know a little. I listen around..."

 _"_ Whatever..." Eleanor sniffed. "And how do you expect us to get close to this thing? We've just had a run-in with what I guess are some of its babies, and they were annoying enough."

" _I believe in you. We all do. You've done so well to get here. You're in the best place to save the world right now."_

There was a pause, as the children looked amongst themselves. Aardmon turned her head slightly, ears twitching.

 _"That's all we can give you. It's hard enough to reach you right now anyway; the Funnyman is interfering with the signals. Just...good luck."_

 _"_ Thank you."

 _"I know you can do it."_

The line went dead, and Lorelie's screen faded to black, before showing a quizzical emoticon. She let her keypad hang limp in her fingers for a moment, before typing.

 _"That was weird."_

Callum furrowed his brow. "I know. Something feels a little off here."

"Well, we got some new information at last." Martin crossed his legs and smiled, looking among them all. "We know what we're supposed to be doing."

Eleanor huffed. "We do definitely have three of those things left, don't we?"

One by one, Ursula, Martin and Callum pulled out their devices, holding them out in their palms. Martin bit his lip. "They look so small, don't they? How can they beat something that's done this much damage?"

Callum shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we just put our trust in smart people?" He rubbed his chin. "The better question is, who should hold onto them? There are five of us; if one of us gets close and they don't have one we're gonna miss an opportunity."

Nobody answered. The boy rolled the device around in his hand, before holding it out to his right. "Eleanor, you take mine."

"Callum?"

"Polypmon can fly; Martin should stay with them; he can probably get close. And Ursula hasn't had a problem; she's been taking Digimon down bare-handed." He glanced between Eleanor and Lorelie, who was staying quiet, listening intently. Callum gestured towards Eleanor once again, "Of the rest of us, I think you're the one we can count on most."

Martin tilted his head. "I don't know, Callum; Empermon can reach Ultimate, can't he? Maybe you should hang onto it."

"I don't know if I can trust myself to keep going. Not after everything that's happened."

The boy hung his head, as everybody looked at him. Eleanor sighed, and took the device from his hand, wrapping it around her wrist. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Ursula stood up without warning, looking amongst them. "Why is everybody being so negative? We are nearly there, aren't we? This is good news; we know how we can win."

Callum looked away. "I just don't wanna call anything yet."

The girl stood up straight, folding her arms. "I can't believe you all. We've gotten this far on blind hope and ignorance. Can't we keep that up for just a little longer?"

Eleanor looked up at her incredulously. "Since when were you the hopeful one?"

"I don't have a choice when you all start moaning." Ursula smirked, and stuck her tongue out. "Come on. One more go at it, tomorrow? It won't take long."

Lorelie let out a small burst of static, and stuck her thumb upwards. Martin leaned back, smiling. "God, I love being in a group of determined idiots."

Eleanor and Callum glanced at each other, neither of their expressions saying much. They sighed in unison.

"Alright then. Let's go for it."

"Sure. Let's go twat this guy in the face."

"That's your answer to everything."

"Tell me it hasn't worked so far..."

On the outskirts of the hopeful conversation, Aardmon stood up, and wandered away, cradling her arms in front of her. She glanced up at the geometric fortress above, and shivered, picking up the pace.

* * *

Skelton's knuckles clenched as she placed the microphone unit down in front of her, before looking up at Keble, a grave expression on her face.

"That was cruel, James."

The tall man placed a hand on the desk beside him, clearly uncomfortable. "I...said what I thought was best."

"No, that was _fucking cruel_. What the hell?"

Perez seemed to agree; she folded her arms, her eyes piercing beneath her glasses. "You had no right to do that..."

"I'm sorry, what other choice did I have? I couldn't just tell them...the other option?" Keble tensed, and struck the desk with his knuckles, before turning away from the others. "After all they've been through, that would destroy them..."

Skelton sat back, holding her elbows. "What if they find out on their own? That'll destroy them even more."

Keble held a hand over his mouth, just briefly, before turning back to his colleague, his eyes moist.

"Then I'm willing to talk to them directly and tell them it was my fault. But at least this way they have a chance to finish what they started."

Skelton and Keble stared at one another for about a minute; the gaze of two friends who found themselves at odds with one another far too often. Finally Skelton relented, folding her arms. "I don't like it. I haven't liked it from the start, and neither have you. If this goes tits up, it's your fucking fault."

Dominic raised his hand behind them, as his computer screen flashed behind him. "Someone else doesn't like it either."

The others crowded round, looking at the new message which had just popped up.

 _"Your incompetence is clear. Your assistance was of no value. I will deal with this myself. Goodbye."_

Perez winced. "Ouch. Harsh."

Skelton forced a smile, and placed a hand on Keble's shoulder. Hard.

"Let's hope this goes as well as you _hope_ it will, huh?"

James Keble didn't answer. He just closed his eyes.

* * *

The children sat together for a good hour, trying to make plans for the battle ahead; a difficult strategy when your battleground is an unknown labyrinth. Still, they did the best they could, pulling up as much optimism as they could for the day ahead. Tired and nervous, they eventually split apart, with nothing more to discuss but plenty to think about. The digital core twinkled faintly all around them as they went their separate ways, trying to gather their thoughts into somewhere more sensible.

Callum knelt down, looking back through the wall of the core; part crystal and part ethereal. He squinted as he tried to make out the world beyond; the floating ocean and the many terrible islands they'd passed through.

"You look lost in thought and worry. It's probably not healthy."

Callum gave a half-smile, and glanced sideways. "Come on Empermon, you know me by now. I don't do healthy coping mechanisms."

The penguin sat down. "Eeyup. I know firsthand, thank you very much." He tapped the ground with his saxophone. "Though honestly, it felt better the second time. It's kinda nice being that strong when you're not just on a rampage."

"You really think it'll be that simple?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I don't trust myself at the minute."

The boy reached across his chest and held his D-Psyche, which pulsed gently beneath the metal. "We really have only gotten this far due to blind luck and ignorance. But that doesn't always work. I saw that." He looked down at Empermon. "Motimon was willing to let us live. I don't think the Funnyman's gonna be that kind. Hell, I don't know _what_ the Funnyman's gonna do. And...well...what if it goes wrong again?"

Empermon's eyes met his for a few moments. Then the penguin shrugged. "Isn't that the risk you take? Regardless of how much you've screwed up in the past, they still need you. Us. They still need us."

Callum rolled his fingers. "I don't think I can take the lead this time."

"You don't need to take the lead. Just be there for them." The penguin blinked. "That's okay with you, isn't it?"

"I guess we can offer a helping hand."

"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna march at the head of the parade again; it does me no good. I'm happy to waddle at the back playing a war fanfare."

Callum laughed. "The Funnyman's gonna be _so confused_."

He laughed together with his partner, and the two sat back, staring up at the pale storm outside.

"Empermon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you play something?"

The penguin reached down, and ran his claws over his saxophone. "Sure. Anything in mind?"

"I don't know any jazz. So...anything you like, really."

"Well then," said Empermon standing up and mock-clearing his throat, "I present to you the Ballad of Not-Caring. May its apathy inspire us all to Not Care in all events."

Callum lay back, placing his hand behind his head. "Sounds like just the thing."

Empermon grinned, before he pressed the reed to his beak and began to play.

* * *

The ever-so-slightly off-key crooning of the apathetic penguin drifted across the courtyard and into the ears of the surrounding partners. With a huff, Eleanor folded her arms. "Honestly, doesn't he know people are trying to sleep?"

There was a rustling beside her as Terramon unfurled herself. "But we're not sleeping...?"

"That's not the point."

"Too nervous?"

The girl stretched her foot out, the screen glowing faintly and the wheels clicking round. "I don't get nervous."

"Lucky you." Terramon sighed, and pulled her head slightly further into her shell. "How the heck did I end up here? Over the past few weeks I've had some really weird turns in my life."

"You're telling me." Eleanor went slightly red, and scratched behind her head. "Look...if you really don't want to be here, there's no shame in turning away. I'm sorry I kinda dragged you along; you don't need to risk your life 'cause of my issues."

Terramon sniggered. "What, so then you'll just run inside and punch the Funnyman yourself?"

"Probably."

"That'll work."

"Probably." Eleanor sighed, resting her chin on her forearms. "He needs to be stopped. No matter what. I can't just sit by and let him laud himself over everyone. How many lives have been ruined thanks to him?"

"It's just how this world goes sometimes. You get arseholes in power who like to march around kicking things."

"How is that alright?" replied Eleanor, sitting up, "Why is this world just...okay to live with that? Yeah, it happens in mine too, but none of us actually _like_ it. We do something about...it..." She huffed. "Oh, who am I kidding? No we don't."

The turtle rolled onto her knees, placing her palms in her lap. "You sound like you're taking this personally. You know _none_ of us like this guy, right?"

"Yeah, I know. You're all good people. Even Aardmon. Even _Callum._ " She sighed. "Far better than me. You're all fighting cause it's the right thing to do."

"Aren't you?"

Eleanor's hand went to her head, running a finger around her temple. She winced. "I just can't stand people who think it's okay to shit on everyone else. Just 'cause they think they're _better_. But they keep coming back, and when the people around you just...stop caring, or trying, or even acknowledging that there's a damn problem...I don't know, it's hard, y'know? So I just sort of hit back at everyone." The girl tilted her D-Psyche back and forth in a contemplative manner. "I'm not doing this for justice. I just really hate people."

Terramon shuffled a bit closer, leaning against the girl. "Well, it's thanks to that I was able to avenge Gizamon, so it can't be all bad."

"Listen, you don't want a piece of shit like me as a role model."

"Maybe it's a bad idea." Terramon shrugged. "Still, I'm full of bad ideas. At least together we might be able to turn out something good from them."

Eleanor smirked, and patted the turtle on the back of the shell.

"How did I end up with a partner as stubborn as me?"

Terramon raised a finger to her jaw. "Sssh...don't question it. Just embrace the arsehollery."

"Amen to that."

* * *

"You're a little quiet."

Polypmon hovered over their partner's head, gently draping their tentacles over his shoulders while taking care not to sting him. Martin didn't react, so Polypmon nudged him.

"Hey? Earth to Martin?"

"What? Oh...sorry. Yeah."

Polypmon shifted shoulders, frowning. "What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?"

"A little. You've seen what this thing's done to the world."

The jellyfish smiled. "Well yes, but that's why we're here, isn't it? We're gonna save the world."

They unravelled themselves and floated in front of the boy's face, smiling wildly. "Coming with you was one of the best decisions I ever made. I'm a hero. An honest-to-god hero, fighting _against_ the forces of chaos." They fluttered back and forth, fanning themselves. "I would never have thought it. Then again, I never would have thought of anything, stuck where I was."

They paused, and tapped their head, as if thinking. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"For what?"

"For kidnapping me that one time."

"Oh...erm...maybe? No?"

"Thank you for stealing me from my home and pushing me into the path of heroism. I really appreciate it."

Martin gave in; he laughed heartily, before leaning back, moving his feet back and forth. "That was all you. I thought you seemed different from the others even back then. Although anyone can be a hero." He smiled. "I admire people who can do that. Actually push forwards and become better versions of themselves."

Polypmon hovered, looking a little puzzled. They coiled their front tendrils together, twisting their dome. "I would have thought you've done the same..."

"I wish. I still have a long way to go." Martin pushed up his glasses, before looking at the palm of his hand. "My parents say I'm fine the way I am. But I'm not. Not yet. There's still a lot I need to fix about myself; I just wish people would point me the way to go rather than trying to comfort me."

"You sure it's comforting you?" Polypmon lowered themselves down, almost reaching out to hold the boy's chin but stopping at the last minute. "Yeah, you can always get better. But don't knock the person who you are now. He's done a lot of good things."

Martin exhaled, looking down at the ground.

"You really think we have a chance? All of us? As we are?"

Polypmon sucked the end of one of their tendrils, thinking hard.

"I'm willing to believe it. Isn't that the only way we can win?" They pulled back. "We're supposed to be heroes, after all. Shouldn't we believe in what we're trying to do?"

The boy bit his lip, then nodded.

"Yes. Yes we should."

The jellyfish stuck out a wad of tentacles in a crudely shaped hand. "Best of luck, Martin. I know we'll be excellent out there."

The boy smiled sincerely, and gingerly shook his partner's tentacles. He winced, shaking his hand as he pulled it away. Polypmon frowned.

"Does it sting?"

"Not at all," lied Martin with a smile.

* * *

Ursula smiled, staring up at the white void above as Empermon's serenade washed over her. She closed her eyes, listening and feeling the energy of the area around her, just staying in the moment.

"Big sis!"

"Hey!"

The girl sat up quickly, only just catching Hinkymon as he barrelled into her lap, embracing her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry miss, I overslept."

"That's okay. We're getting up again soon anyway." She grinned, and tickled under his chin. "Are you ready for this?"

The goblin sat down cross-legged in front of her, and flexed his arms. "I can take on anything!"

"Nice to see you so full of energy as usual." Ursula shook her head, and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Even if everyone else falls down, you'll still get up and keep running at the bad guys, won't you."

Hinkymon blushed. "It's fun. I like it. I like fighting with you."

"Stop..."

Ursula rubbed beneath her chin, before reaching down and holding the screen around her stomach. She felt the energy surging in her D-Psyche; fiery, yet safe. Hinkymon shuffled around behind her, and placed a hand on the metal.

"I can feel it, big sis. More and more. A big warm wobbly feeling inside."

"Is it weird? I feel like I should be scared, but...I just feel alive. Is this just adrenaline?"

The goblin hummed and swayed from side to side. "I dunno what that is. I just like to live and have fun." He put his hands behind his back. "It's gonna be fine, isn't it?"

Ursula ran a finger through her hair. "I've spent so long just holding back. On my feelings. On ever fitting in. It's hard for me to say; I feel like I belong here for the first time. I like these people. I like you."

"You like the little miss?"

Ursula blushed, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'd never talked to her before. I guess it's not the right time."

"Why not?"

"Well...we're busy, aren't we? Saving the world and everything."

The goblin sat down, placing his hands between his legs as he stared up at her.

"If you're having fun, you don't need to care about where or when. What could go wrong?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "A lot?"

Hinkymon cocked his head just a little, staring up at her with those wide purple eyes. For a moment Ursula thought she could see something a little more behind the innocence and the playfulness. Something far wiser. The goblin rubbed his toes together, looking thoughtful.

"Well yeah, but...isn't that one of the risks you take?"

He giggled, and leapt up again, scampering off into the courtyard. Ursula lay back, her hands behind her head as she stared upwards.

"Could this actually work? Could we actually beat the Funnyman? Can I make a difference?"

She held her breath.

"Could I...actually do it...?"

* * *

"It feels like a long time, doesn't it..."

Lorelie clenched her fingers as Shrewmon sat beside her, and nodded, her screen showing just faint static fuzz. Shrewmon tapped her claws on the ground.

"You don't wanna stay behind, do you?"

Lorelie shook her head vigorously, reaching for her keypad. " _I've come this far. I'm coming with everyone else. We're gonna finish this."_

Shrewmon smiled. "You're a strong girl."

" _I try. I'm not very good at it though."_

"Me neither. But I'm willing to try if you are."

The shrew kept tapping, staring ahead of her and taking deep breaths.

"Lorelie, I know this isn't gone...brilliantly...so far, but I really do want to fight with you. I wanna be strong again and protect you. You know, right?"

The girl flinched just slightly, before steeling herself and nodding. The shrew chuckled. "Imagine how that would look? I could carry you into battle and we can be heroes together."

" _I'll do my best. We're partners, aren't we?"_

"Can you promise me?"

Lorelie turned to her partner, who smiled, her big blue eyes reflecting off the girl's screen.

"We'll make a promise. We'll get strong together. We'll beat the Funnyman together."

She held out a tentative paw, holding her claws back. "That's alright, isn't it? As partners. Right? We'll fight together. We'll be strong."

Lorelie paused for a moment. Then she nodded, and held her hand out, clasping the shrew's paw and shaking. Shrewmon grinned, and held her claws out in front of her, flexing them in and out.

"I can't wait to see what we can do together. I can't wait to be big and strong again."

Lorelie's hand hovered over her keypad, hesitating for a moment. Shrewmon noticed, and gestured, waiting expectantly. "Go on? What is it?"

Lorelie typed slowly, before holding her keypad out.

" _Good luck, Shrewmon. Stay safe."_

The shrew blinked, before chuckling.

"I don't need luck, Lorelie. I have you. I know you won't let me down."

* * *

Far from the comforting words and soothing sounds just outside the gate, Aardmon trudged forwards, staring down at her feet. Her paws were clasped at her chest, pressed tightly enough for her to feel her own racing heartbeat.

She turned around, and trudged back for a few metres. Back and forth, edging ever so slightly further into the shadow, then back towards the light.

"I...I need to tell them. I should tell them."

She turned, taking another few steps.

"But I believe in them. They can win..."

She stopped, and stared up at the colossus above. The vibrant colours and distant sirens seemed muted, although she definitely had the feeling that it was watching her. A window here, a parapet there; hiding in the shadows, the Funnyman's fortress seemed to be staring down at her. It knew everything. Of course it did.

"Can they win...?"

There was a flash, and she saw something slithering down from the top ramparts, disappearing from sight before she could make out what it was. She braced herself, and took a step forwards, yelling up towards the top of the tower.

"You listening to me? We will beat you! Right here!"

Her words rang out, hollow and empty as they bounced amongst the buildings above. The aardvark stood alone, only the sound of her own breathing in the cold atmosphere around her. She clenched her fists, and shook her head.

"They don't need to know. All they need to do is win. They can win. This...this whole thing will all be...over..."

 **well isn't that just the funniest thing**

Aardmon started, and stared up at the fortress above. The thing slithered past her vision again, closer this time. Far up in the highest block, she could make out the material shifting, forming one vast tubular eye that split wide open, staring down at her.

 **i do like a challenge**

Aardmon stared up, frozen, as a large part of the fortress began to disassemble itself, the mysterious creature slithering ever closer with a low rumble. The colours began to flash brighter, and the sirens grew louder, mixed with the distorted warble of something very big and very bad laughing like a maniac.

 **ready or not, here i come**

The aardvark jumped out of her stupor, and ran back in the direction she'd come as the fortress began to awaken behind her.

* * *

"He's coming! The Funnyman's coming!" Aardmon yelled out hoarsely as she stumbled towards the others, her breathing wild. But she needn't have bothered; the intense rumbling had already reached the courtyard and everybody was already congregating, spurred into action by the oncoming threat.

Aardmon skidded to a halt, and pointed at the fortress above. "It's moving! What are we gonna do?"

Martin clutched the side of his glasses as Polypmon hovered just behind him, looking very worried. The boy squinted, looking all over the shifting blocks all over the core.

"They're all moving positions."

"I can see that, Columbo!"

"Don't you see? This means we could sneak inside." The boy rubbed his cheek. "I mean...possibly. We might get crushed to death first."

Eleanor sighed, and planted one fist in the other. "Alrighty then, this is an abrupt plan and a stupid plan. I like it." She turned to the others, as the fortress threatened to implode behind her. "Okay, as we discussed. You see an opening, you go for it. Try and buddy up if you can. And more importantly, you see the Funnyman, _fuck him up."_

There was a cheer from many of the surrounding group. Empermon whistled, and leaned towards Callum. "She's really getting into this."

"Well, one of us needs to." The boy closed his free hand. "Look out. It's coming."

 _BOOM_

The group ducked as splinters of crystal and polymer burst out from the wall, threatening to take their eyes out. On looking again, they saw the wall had been ripped apart, dropping shards and rods down to the ground with jingles and clangs. Through the wall they could see the fortress beyond, or at least parts of it, whipping past as the geometric shapes shifted, cracked and rotated their way around before them. A living labyrinth, where the slightest wrong move could cause them to get infinitely lost, or worse.

Not that it was even going to be that easy, as stretching upwards from either side of the break in the wall were two biomechanical appendages, each one tipped with a mockery of a human hand. The bones were metal and the muscles were wires...mostly, aside from the few scraps of fabric, wood and what appeared to be actual flesh dotted around them. The hands were remarkably anatomically correct, save for the fact that each finger looked like it had decided on in a hurry. Amidst the shuffling wires the tamers could make out penknives, tentacles, USB connectors, corkscrews, one finger balancing a large colourful three-pronged thing that made an _unbearably_ annoying noise, a houseplant, a fishing line, and an actual human baby hand on the end of a vacuum hose. It was completely and utterly bizarre, and each appendage seemed to change and be replaced in an instant; the metal swallowing up one set before spitting out some brand new horrifying torture implement. In this case a paintbrush. With wires sticking out the end.

In actual fact, wires really seemed to be the Funnyman's aesthetic. That and large, round eyes that occasionally bobbed up between the metal plates, blinking and staring round.

The hands hovered above, flexing each muscle in turn and facing(?) towards the tamers below. They shuddered, the arms seeming too spindly to hold them up. But then again the whole thing was improbable, to put it mildly.

 **piss off i don't want to buy any encyclopaedias**

Terramon groaned, raising her fists as she glanced up at Eleanor. " _God_ this thing is a massive tryhard."

"I don't care what it says!" growled Eleanor as she stood up straight, her D-Psyche glowing intensely, "It's fucking wrecked everything and I want it _gone_!"

 **hehe lol**

Aardmon watched as the five tamers stepped forwards in front of her, each of them glowing with new power. All except for Lorelie, but she stood up among them all the same, with Shrewmon sharpening her claws in front of her and grinning.

Aardmon held her paws to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Please be careful..."

"Psyche Synchronise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

The Funnyman's proxy raised both palms as four small creatures glowed intensely, enshrouded in cocoons as they swelled in size and power. Suddenly four new warriors stood before the wall; defiant, determined, and already thinking of ways to show the Funnyman what for.

"Saxophmon!"

"Chelydramon!"

"Manowarmon!"

"Kobolmon!"

Shrewmon marched forwards, pointing at her own chest. "And I'm here too!"

The hands trembled sarcastically as they surveyed their mostly grown up opponents.

 **oh no i'm shaking**

Callum took his place beside his partner, who was already warming up the area around him with a series of little fractals "Has anyone ever told you that _you're not funny?"_

 **fuck you i'm hilarious**

"Fuck you too!"

 **fuck you three**

"Fuck you more!"

The Funnyman twisted both hands up, and stuck both middle fingers smartly into the air.

 **suck my wiggly digits**

The fingers morphed, both of them changing into long, smooth and highly suggestive canisters; one yellow and one green. They began to vibrate, steam building beneath them and liquid seeping down from the top. Riding atop Kobolmon's back, Ursula made a face.

"That is not right..."

The canisters burst open with a small explosion, and a series of small orbs clattered to the floor. The children watched, briefly bemused, as the orbs began to roll around, letting off little squeals and snorts and unfurling into very unfriendly – and very familiar – looking shapes.

Manowarmon sighed. "Ah dangit, it's these things again..."

The toothy creatures from before swivelled to face the kids, and without warning all of them rushed forwards at once with a furious battlecry. One of them was unpleasant. A few dozen was a pain. But here – a good hundred-and-twenty of the toothy little shites – they suddenly became very dangerous indeed.

Not that that discouraged any of the assembled throng of makeshift heroes _whatsoever._

(Well, once you've pissed off a biomechanical hell-beast which births worm segments from its fingers and laughs at its own jokes, you really might as well commit.)

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

" **Midnight Blues!** "

The little critters scattered; some of them struck by the beam of fire and some separated by swirling icicles. Yet still more kept barrelling forwards, and Saxophmon and Kobolmon suddenly found themselves on the defensive as dozens of jaws snapped at them from every direction.

Up above, Manowarmon was firing bolts of energy to try and carve up the swarm even more, with Martin clutching their back and shouting directions. Chelydramon was having a whale of a time as she barrelled through the crowds, swinging her great arms from side to side like wrecking balls.

One of the grubs came flying upwards and took a passing lunge at Martin's head, who ducked in the nick of time, shaking his fist. "Watch where you're throwing those things!"

Manowarmon swerved. "Ah, it's no big deal. At least they can't reach us up heOW!"

They stopped, shaking a bottom tentacle and sending several hundred volts into a critter that hung below with its vice-like jaws. It squealed, and popped into little ones and zeroes, but even so it still managed to take a chunk of the tentacle with it. Down below the critters were swarming, growling and chattering. Manowarmon's eyes darted back and forth, their sides glittering nervously.

"Um...correct me if I'm wrong but does it seem like there are more of them than before?"

Martin adjusted his glasses as he stared down. "Honestly, that's not what I'm worried about. They're moving in patterns."

He pointed down, and Manowarmon slowed as they scrutinised the swarming crowds. From this high up, the chaotic movements and snapping of jaws seemed to be slowly giving way to a long slithering conga of teeth and bad moods. A snap here. The glimmer of an eye here. It was hard enough to watch with every little critter looking exactly the same, like staring at a magic eye painting after dropping something funky. So much so that when the conga reared up and turned its maw on the jellyfish, they didn't react until the very last second.

"Crap!"

Manowarmon rolled to one side as the critter-wyrm lunged forwards, dropping yellow bile on the ground below. A hundred eyes rolled around along the length of its body; a body made up of each critter clamping onto the back of another, to make a long chain of maddened teeth. The wyrm growled, and snapped again, lunging with an incredible speed.

"Watch out!"

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

Manowarmon didn't have time to aim; they just released a burst of lightning into the wyrm's face. It ducked to one side, mumbling grumpily, but its attack had done its job as the tips of several smaller tentacles floated to the ground, complete with a chunk of the jellyfish's dome.

Manowarmon's screech caught the attention of the warriors below, and they looked up to see the new horror they were dealing with.

On top of Chelydramon's shoulders, Eleanor spluttered. "Are you taking the fucking – _that's not fair!"_ She turned towards the Funnyman's arms and threw several rude gestures at them, nearly knocking herself off her perch. " _Fight with a little honour you wanker!"_

 **feel free to regain your lost honour with Murphy's Knob-Rise formula** _  
_

Eleanor turned scarlet, and very nearly overbalanced, but the turtle shifted beneath her feet and just kept her standing upright as she threw further breathless obscenities at the overly crude fingers. Chelydramon lunged forwards, throwing a punch at another wyrm which was rising up in front of her and making the top half explode into data bits. "Be honest, did you really expect him to play fair?"

"Down!"

" **Deadlock Jaw!** "

The vast turtle ducked as a wyrm whipped towards her eye, instead just running its teeth over her snout. She responded in kind; snapping off the head and letting it drop to the ground. But the body merely jettisoned the remains of the neck and reared up again, while the head section skittered away to join an additional conga.

Said conga was busy spiralling around Saxophmon and Callum, who were finding themselves trapped in an ever decreasing circle of teeth and icicles. Callum gritted his teeth, and swatted at a lone critter that tried to sneak inside. "Isn't this a problem?"

Saxophmon grinned, and played a little faster, the sphere of ice expanding. The coil slowed a little, and one side reared up just slightly. Callum saw it, and pointed. "There!"

" **Harmony Frost!** "

The blast hit the critters square in the face, freezing them instantly. The rest of the conga thrashed, but Saxophmon slid forwards, holding Selma two-handed as he brought her up into the beast's head. Two of the segments shattered, and the others lay frozen at their feet, but it didn't do much to the larger conga other than really piss it off. It lashed out three times at the penguin, each time narrowly missing him, but finally it got lucky, striking him dead in the chest with a yellow bile shot and knocking him down.

In seconds the creature was rearing up, jaws wide open and ready to take one of the penguin's limbs. The penguin could see the mechanisms whirring inside the wyrm's impossible anatomy, and took in a breath.

" **Acid Splash!** "

Shrewmon leapt forwards from behind Saxophmon, spraying the new head with steaming liquid. It shook its head, the eyes rolling all along its body, but the shrew wasn't finished yet; she scratched and wrestled the head to the ground, slashing at as many soft looking points as she could find.

" **Scrape Nail!** Now! Take it down!"

" **Midnight Blues!** "

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

Saxophmon struck from below and Manowarmon from above, cleaving the wyrm into a dozen different pieces, which all scuttled off, disorientated and chaotic. Shrewmon giggled, and leapt off from her current charge towards the next target, fighting like an utter demon. Callum and Saxophmon caught their breath, taking note of their surroundings.

"All in all this could be going worse."

"I agree."

" _Will you bastards stop making more of them?"_

Callum frowned, and looked up at Eleanor, who was batting away creatures of her own as they tried to scale her mammoth of a partner. He pointed. "They're not that tough though..."

" _They're growing new ones!"_

Manowarmon hovered above, with Martin sticking his head over the side. "She's right! Look!"

Some of the critters were beginning to regroup, becoming full-length wyrms again. One of them reared up, and shook some loose teeth from its front-most mouth. It shuddered, and retched, before a shaft burst from its mouth, opening up to reveal a brand new set of teeth. It wriggled forwards, its eyes popping out into view, until it made a brand new head on the front of the original worm.

Callum's jaw dropped open, and he thrust an accusatory finger out towards the Funnyman, which was looking far more smug than should have been legal for a pair of disembodied hands.

"Whu...that's cheating!"

 **no rules no nothing shut the fuck up if you can't handle it**

"This is why nobody fucking loves you!"

 **you started it**

"Fuck off, no we didn't!"

 **it's my fucking house you big-eared cock-womble**

Callum raised a finger again to try and think up any sort of a decent retort, but he was stopped by Chelydramon rushing up beside him to punch away another batch of grubs. Eleanor glanced down at him. "Don't rise to it, Callum. We have other things to worry about."

She was right; the whole thing was already beginning to take its toll. For as many critters as the Digimon popped, even more were sprouting up, and they were disassembling and reassembling themselves with such rapidity that they were beginning to flood the courtyard; one-hundred and twenty having blossomed to at least two-hundred and fifty.

Chelydramon was swinging her mace, but with each creature she carried it became harder to move, and there were only so many she could bite. Eleanor was spinning around on top, trying her best to kick away wyrms that reared up beside her, their eyes lolling lazily.

"We need to hit them all at once! Find some way to knock them out- _SHIT!"_

A particularly aggressive wyrm made a lunge for her, and she swung her right arm out, trying desperately to strike it beneath the snout.

It dodged. She missed. And the wyrm's jaws clamped themselves firmly over her forearm.

" _FUCK!"_

" _Eleanor!"_

Chelydramon swerved and landed a punch on the wyrm, causing most of it to collapse...but the frontmost head remained latched tightly onto her arm. The girl screamed, hooking her other hand under the beast's jaw and pulling with all her might, but the critter snarled up at her and fought her every move. Blood rolled down her forearm, splashing onto her partner's shell beneath her.

So focused was she on her current situation, she didn't notice the wyrm rising up once again behind her, shaking debris from its mouth and leering back to take a more lethal bite.

"Get away from her! **Scrape Nail!** "

Shrewmon had bounded up in an instant, leaping from the top of Chelydramon's shell and latching herself around the wyrm's head. It shook vigorously, but Shrewmon could only see the red rage of battle, and she skirted around her adversary, slashing and biting with every opportunity she got.

" _Fuck the fuck off you fucking toothy FUCK!"_

Eleanor yelled as she finally wrenched the critter off her, tossing it away into the sprawling mess below. She crouched, suddenly out of breath as Chelydramon barrelled forwards, kicking the wyrms from under her feet and trying her best to keep Eleanor out of harm's way. She crouched on the outskirts of the horde, her eyes swivelling backwards.

"Eleanor...?"

The girl held herself low, gripping the base of her forearm and holding her teeth together.

" _Shit...shit shit shit..."_

Another wyrm sprung forwards, slithering towards the two at breakneck pace. Chelydramon held her breath, and flexed her arms, green energy coursing through her veins. "Just hang on. I won't let them get to you."

" _I'm...I'm fine..."_

 _SKREEE_

"FUCK OFF!"

Chelydramon reared up and threw a massive right hook at the wyrm, so strong that the first five heads pretty much disintegrated on impact. The turtle wasn't done; she swung her arms round, gathering first one, then two boluses of energy, one in each hand. One step at a time, she swung them around, building momentum.

" _I won't let you near her!_ _ **MANGROVE MACE!**_ _"_

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

The ground rocked from Chelydramon's onslaught as Kobolmon grappled with the snake in his grasp, with nearly his entire body aflame, except for the very top where Ursula clung onto his back. She kept her arms in, feeling the heat from her partner as he slammed the wyrm's head into the ground, and backhanded another. But more and more kept coming.

Ursula pushed herself up, holding onto her hoodie as she tried to see over the seething mass of critters. There didn't seem to be many more, but there certainly weren't any fewer, and the four Champions were taking the brunt of the onslaught. Shrewmon was still as energetic as ever, and even Aardmon was rushing around the edges, slashing at the beasts where appropriate. Manowarmon flew above, blasting bolts from the sky, while Saxophmon stepped around as he tried to keep the shield of ice around both Callum and Lorelie.

Ursula gritted her teeth, and looked further up, at the gap in the wall where the vast hands waited, still twisting as if they were manipulating the hundreds of little creatures.

"He's trying to keep us out. If we're inside...if we can just get through..."

She steeled herself, and leant forward, yelling into her partner's ear over the commotion.

"Ignore these things!

"Really?"

"Run to the wall; we need to break in!"

Kobolmon's face split open in a big wide grin, and he adjusted his main headlamp, his wheels squealing against the ground.

"Hold on tight; I'm coming through! _**Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

His lamps burst with pure white light as he barrelled forwards, pawing at the ground and stomping the critters beneath his feet. He lurched from one side to the other, avoiding one wyrm as it reached up to snag Manowarmon from the sky, and Chelydramon with her maces pounding at the ground. Wyrms snapped at his wheels and arms, and at Ursula still clutched to his back.

He burst through the last wall of creatures, aiming directly for the gate with both arms aflame.

"Above you!"

The troll reared up, his own momentum carrying him forwards as the Funnyman's hand pushed against him. Several of the hand's circuits caught fire, but it didn't seem to affect it much as its fingers flicked and poked and slashed at the trolls attempts to pass.

 _"_ _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

 **you can't come in unless you learn the language you tubby bastard**

The hand spun around, the blast just glancing off the side, and it reared back to punch Kobolmon. The troll was sent backwards several feet, but he held on, steam coming off his shoulders as he strained. Ursula leapt from his back and rushed forwards towards the gate herself, only for the other hand to slam itself down in front of her. The girl jumped. Then she gritted her teeth, placed her own palms on the great appendage, and pushed with all her might.

 **what the fuck are you doing?**

Ursula smiled, and pushed back, her D-Psyche letting off spurts of orange light as she shoved against the Funnyman.

"You still don't understand us, do you? We are stupid, and we are crazy. That's why we don't give up. Ever!"

She reared back and punched the palm of the huge hand, causing it to flinch as orange lights flew everywhere. Her D-Psyche groaned and span, giving her a new fire with every movement.

Back in the sea of wyrms, Lorelie caught the barrage of orange through the icy dome. She tugged at Callum's arm, and pointed, her face showing wide eyes. The boy turned towards her.

"You want out?"

Saxophmon turned, grimacing. "I think that will be extraordinarily dangerous."

"Isn't everything?" Callum shook out his D-Psyche arm, and pointed with his free one. "Let's make a path!"

" **Harmony Frost!** "

Saxophmon blew the loudest note he could muster, shuddering through the critters in front of them and freezing them solid. He and Callum burst through the dome, with Lorelie following close behind. Daylight struck her face, but she kept running, her focus on the girl still standing at the far end of the courtyard, her and Kobolmon holding back the Funnyman together.

Lorelie raised her hands to her own D-Psyche, and concentrated hard, feeling the tiniest bit of energy swirling within. She cried out, the device boosting her voice as it struck the ears all the other tamers.

" _...th_ e _ga_ te!..."

Ursula gasped as the wave hit her, and she glanced backwards, watching as Lorelie rushed forwards, breaking through the wall of critters even as Callum and Saxophmon were surrounded again. The German girl grinned, and pushed harder, refocusing all of her strength on the abomination before her.

" _None_ of us... _EVER_...give up!"

A shadow passed over her, and all of a sudden she was joined by the vast bulk of her partner; standing tall, standing strong, and smiling down at her with his great big sappy grin. He winked, and they pressed back against the Funnyman even further.

"You're really good at this!"

"Thank you!"

 **get away from my front door you wankers**

The Funnyman strained and struggled, but the hands were mere projections of its true self. They could twist cities and spawn wyrms, but against the full, direct and determined power of the tamers? They didn't stand a chance.

With a crack, they snapped back on themselves, sending bits and pieces everywhere. Both partners were glowing brightly at this point, shining a bright orange against the blue hue from all around. Kobolmon shook out each arm in turn, flexing his muscles as he looked down at his partner.

"Am I going in?"

"We're all going in! All together!" Ursula stepped back, her D-Psyche expanding even more until she stood firm and sturdy; an engine of determination to take down the wall between them and the Funnyman. The true Funnyman.

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Bright light erupted from Kobolmon's body like a fireworks display, shooting outwards and exploding in bright yellows, oranges and reds. The troll pawed at the ground, laughing heartily throughout the entire pyrotechnic display.

The wyrms reacted instantly, coiling up, squirming and squealing. Amidst the chaos, Callum, Martin and Eleanor heard a voice emanating from the D-Psyches. Lorelie's true voice.

 _"...get to the door..."_

Callum looked at his partner, and nodded. "Time to get out of here."

" **Midnight Blues!** "

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

The three champions powered their way through the writhing horde, even as the teeth snapped at their feet. Chelydramon held one hand above her partner as she swung her bolus left and right, disintegrating the wyrms everywhere. Martin clutched onto his partner's torso as the jellyfish swung left and right, pulling their remaining tentacles up out of harm's reach. Saxophmon held Callum's wrist tightly as they rushed past the stunned critters, fractals dancing around them.

They reached the door together as Sindrimon held a palm against it, feeling the smooth crystal and metal. Saxophmon stared around, then looked up at the ultimate. "I take it you're gonna get us in?"

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

Kobolmon raised his forearms and struck the gates, causing cracks to blossom through the smooth surface. Again and again he hit it, each blow causing more damage, until finally it blew, revealing the interior of the core.

Sort of.

As the space kept shifting, so did the insides. Rooms and corridors and great valleys shuffled past as if it was a clip show, some showing horrifying creatures, and others deadly environments. The group stared in, trying to make out what was going on in the swirling portals within. Manowarmon held their tentacles together.

"Where the heck is this gonna take us? Aren't we gonna get split up?"

"Who cares?" yelled Eleanor, pushing herself up on her partner's shell and pointing with her wounded arm. "It's open! Let's go before we're mobbed again. Chelydramon, go!"

The turtle rolled her shoulders and rushed forwards, holding her arms up as she passed through the doorway and was promptly swallowed up.

"Eleanor!"

Martin held out an arm, but it was too late to do anything now. He looked down at Callum, who shrugged.

"I guess we just hold on tight and hope for the best?"

Both boys steeled themselves, and their partners rushed in at the same time, also being taken by the torrent of space.

Kobolmon looked back, watching as Ursula ran back to reach Lorelie. The troll called out. "We have to go now!"

"Aardmon's still out there!"

" _I'm coming too!"_

The aardvark was running as the wyrms slowly recovered around her, all beginning to converge and morph into one large entity that snapped at her from every direction. She turned, throwing sand dagger after sand dagger, but it was clear that there was no stopping this thing.

" _Help!"_

" **Acid Splash!** "

Shrewmon leapt forwards as she sprayed the frontmost head, causing it to flinch just a little. Still high on the adrenaline of the front she grabbed Aardmon and yanked her past the writhing snakes, reaching the girls as they prepared to board Kobolmon.

Ursula grinned, and held her firmly, holding onto her partner's arm as her hair blew in the wind. "We're all here! Let's go!"

Lorelie tingled, and held Ursula's wrist, typing furiously with a smile on her face. _"We're winning! We're winning!"_

"We're not stopping here!"

" _Never!"_

"We're not stopping until we finish the job and kick the Funnyman out!"

" _Yes!"_

As the fortress roared and the wyrms rushed forwards and the adrenaline reached a critical level, Ursula reached down and hoisted the other girl up onto Kobolmon's back.

"This is a very bad moment, but when we get back do you think we could possibly go on a date sometime?"

The girl felt the words leaving her mouth before she could do anything to stop them. There was a little squeak, and Lorelie's screen switched off for a second. Ursula blinked, her own brain refusing to work properly as she acknowledged what she had just said. Everything went still. Even the rushing of the portals and the rumbling and squealing from the advancing wyrms seemed dull and silent.

 _"..."_

"...I mean..."

Aardmon leapt up and down on Kobolmon's back as she pointed at the oncoming beast. "WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN CAN WE PLEASE MOVE!?"

Kobolmon revved his wheels, letting off steam and laughing maniacally.

"Onwards to adventure!"

He rushed forwards, and they all vanished through the gate, just as the last wyrm's jaws snapped shut behind them.

* * *

Deep within the core, the Funnyman swung lazily, running three of his hands across a variety of panels and symbols at breakneck speed. His fourth hand hung off to one side temporarily, still fixing itself after Kobolmon's rude attack.

 **oh no the fun police have arrived**

He watched as his adversaries were taken by the internal storm, and paid attention to where they had all ended up. Closer than he would have liked. Ah well.

He giggled; a cacophony of whispers that echoed around the central chamber, followed by a constant murmuring from every single one of his faces.

 **you're in my house now, fuckers**

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	17. Episode 17: Let It Shine

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 17: Let It Shine**_

* * *

It was a bizarre feeling, passing through several different spaces seemingly all in the space of a second. Even more so when you were trying to keep track of up to ten other people and trying to land _vaguely_ in the same place. At some point even the most willing and determined have to give up and just concentrate on landing _somewhere,_ preferably somewhere far away from a horde of angry tooth-balls.

Eleanor felt her chest tightening as they travelled through the torrent of impossibilities. She used one hand to hold tightly to her partner's shell and the other to hold tightly against her chest, in an effort not to vomit into the spatial anomaly. Well, you have to be considerate with these things.

The two of them landed with a thud, and Eleanor rolled off, smacking against the floor and groaning.

"No, that's alright. Only a few more magical wormholes to go, I'm sure..."

She moaned, and tried to get to her knees, holding her head as she did so. Her arm was still in pain; less sharp now, but still constant and very much affecting her judgement. Bracing herself, she looked down at the damage, and winced. It was still bleeding freely, the wyrm having left a lovely great bite mark.

Chelydramon shuffled forwards, and sniffed the wound with a tact and delicacy unbecoming of her bulk.

"Are you okay?"

"That's gonna be annoying. Should heal though."

"That ain't what I said." The turtle's eyes swivelled down, and she stared into the girl's fraught face. "Are _you_ okay?"

Eleanor puffed her cheeks out, and she was about to answer, when there was a flash nearby, followed by another thud and a volley of raised voices. The girl pointed backwards.

"I think someone else has joined the party."

Gingerly she got to her feet, still holding her hand around the top part of her arm. The girl and the turtle had landed in some form of antechamber, held up with large, ornate pillars that stretched upwards twenty metres or more. It seemed to lead to other, similar rooms, although the pillars occasionally interlinked, so trying to find their way _out_ of their current room was already way harder than it needed to be.

When they reached the next room (a very similar one with the exception being that the pillars were green instead of purple) they found Ursula and Lorelie sitting on the floor next to a much disorientated looking Kobolmon. Shrewmon bounced up and down beside them all when she saw Eleanor and Chelydramon. "See? We made it! We're in the middle of the core! Oh my god, I never thought I've get to see this place! It's so cool! A little boring, I mean, but...it's cool!"

Eleanor chuckled, and raised a hand when the other girls saw her. "'Sup."

Lorelie gestured in return, before catching Ursula's eye, and looking away, her screen flashing pink momentarily. Ursula bit her lip, and stood up hurriedly.

"I...sorry, I, uh...I didn't mean..."

Lorelie flushed, and fumbled with her PDA, tapping wildly. " _You-" "I just-" "I mean-" "I didn't-" "you said" "I mean" "oh"_

"Forget about it _."_

 _"No I didn't" "You just" "I wasn't sure"_

Lorelie typed at her device again and again, each time erasing what had come before and getting more and more flustered, until a little jet of steam burst out of the top of her now-scarlet D-Psyche with a high-pitched _peeeeeep._ At this point Ursula gingerly reached out, and held the device down, still looking the other way.

"Just...forget about it. Please."

Lorelie stopped, and looked up at Ursula, her face completely blank. The taller girl coughed deliberately, and held the corners of her shirt. "I was excited. I would just like us to get through this. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Ursula rolled her shoulders and pulled at the strings on her hoodie, before realising that her hoodie was slightly out of reach to perform her hide-away trick. She had to make do with clutching her knees, and doing her best attempt at a perfectly normal natural smile.

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing. I may just have made a small misjudgement."

Eleanor ran her fingers through her hair, pouting as she looked between them.

"Did...something...happen...between you two...oh."

She looked at Ursula's scarlet face. Then over at Lorelie, who was kneeling upright, her screen glowing bright pink. Eleanor's eyes widened.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Pause. Then back to Ursula.

"I mean good on you, but really? Now of all times?"

The situation was saved from further awkwardness by Shrewmon's shrill voice. "So where's the Funnyman? When do we get to pop a cap in him?"

Ursula clapped her hands together, swallowing her feelings. "Yes. That is a good idea. Where is he?"

She looked around, for the first time properly noticing her surroundings. She rubbed her chin, and frowned.

"Come to think of it, where are _we_?"

Tap tap tap.

 _"We're in the core...I think..."_

"I know, but where? It's even bigger than I thought it was; the Funnyman could be anywhere."

Kobolmon rolled forwards, swaying from side to side. "Ooh goodie, I like a good treasure hunt."

Ursula sighed. "Kobolmon, you'd be happy if the Funnyman dangled you upside-down over a lava pit."

The troll's eyes widened with delight. "I like lava!"

"I know, you sweet thing, I know. But right now, we'd just like to find out where he is."

She turned back, only to frown as she noticed the others looking at her. Particularly, staring at her midriff. She instinctively held her hands around her waist. "What is it? What are you looking at me like that for?"

Shrewmon raised a claw. "I think we might be being watched..."

Gingerly, Ursula pulled her hands away, and looked down at the screen at the front of her D-Psyche. She yelped, and batted at it, watching as the static, grinning visage flickered and vanished off to one side.

"What the fuck?"

" _Ow!"_

Eleanor hopped up all of a sudden, her foot sticking outwards as the same face flashed up on her screen. It wobbled, and the mouth opened while the D-Psyche gave off a horrific scraping screech, almost like metallic laughter. The face disappeared once again, leaving the group stunned.

 _B-ding!_

 _"You've got mail!"_

The noise made everybody jump, but in particular Lorelie stood bolt-upright, feeling her whole head vibrate with the incoming call. Eleanor and Ursula looked at one another.

 **ring ring**

Lorelie's fists closed tightly, and she stopped shaking. Her screen was showing a face. The same face; a single cartoon eye and grinning mouth, shaking back and forth. It would have been silly, had it not come from one of the tamers' own party. As it was, it was a new and frankly terrifying development.

There was a crackle, and the Funnyman's voice sounded again, distorted and without anything resembling form, personality, or especially charm.

 **i can seeeeee yooooouuuu**

Eleanor muttered. "We've guessed."

 **i know where you aaaaarrreee**

Shrewmon stepped forwards. "Well come and get us then, if you're so clever!"

 **can't be fucked you're not worth my time no good no worth anything**

Kobolmon stuck his lip out. "He's teasing us. That's not very nice."

Chelydramon sighed. "Mate, you have _very_ strange expectations when it comes to horrific evil forces fucking with your very life."

 **no good no good go back to the basement you half-built fucks you'll never find me in heeeee-zjKGcJDUI456y785C**

 _BANG_

The screen flashed blue, then red, and Lorelie raised both hands and banged on the side of her D-Psyche with a ferocity that she hadn't displayed before. She winced, and shook her hands as her screen returned to normal. On looking up again, she noticed the other two girls staring at her, and fumbled for her keypad.

" _I'm not wasting time standing around taking insults."_

She waited for a couple of seconds, then let out an electronic sigh and started typing again, her screen showing a distinct ' _-_-'_ expression.

" _R we going to find him or what?"_

It really was a case of trial and error. The exits were hard enough to find as it is, and each new room got a bit bigger and a bit more confusing. Some bits seemed normal, or at least as normal as could be expected, with tiles interspersed with bright crystals, random floating lights hovering through the short corridors, and strange graffiti encompassing great segments of smooth marble, flicking in and out of existence. Then there were the slightly odder, more distressing things. A vast random pile of wires in one corner, constantly shuffling around. A large split in the floor filled with discarded car parts. A single mechanical hand swinging from a long pole from the ceiling, trailing pipes everywhere and making sure to give the group the finger no matter where they looked at it from.

Then the environment opened out rather suddenly. The chamber walls grew more jagged and rocky, though still with an artificial edge to them, and the ceilings opened out into the strange iridescent sky above. Pretty soon the series of chambers had gone completely, and the pillars holding the buildings up had morphed into huge spires that scraped an unseen surface up above. From here the parts of the Funnyman's influence were far more obvious on a wide scale; many of the great spires were smothered in wires, and long, hanging cables fell from seemingly nowhere and scraped along the ground, their cores wickedly sharp. The girls stayed together, avoiding the rough ground underfoot as best they could, with Chelydramon and Kobolmon helping them over some trickier bits.

The valley was mostly silent, which only added to the tension and the distinct lack of small talk going on right now. Although it didn't make much difference; the precipitous peaks above were more than a _little_ intimidating, and there was the general feeling that something could jump out at them any minute. They shifted forwards slowly, staying on high-alert.

Eleanor looked back over her shoulder, trying to follow the path they'd come on. From her new vantage point she could see the join; two completely differing worlds slammed together without much view for presentation. She wondered how many more such pocket worlds existed in the core. Why were they so different? What were they for? And which one would they find the Funnyman in?

"Eleanor, watch out!"

Ursula leaned forwards too late as a cable drifted around the other girl's ankle. She hopped a few feet, then fell forwards, reaching out and stopping her fall with her injured arm.

"SHIT!"

Ursula helped her up, but Eleanor pulled away quickly, brushing herself off. She sniffed, and muttered her thanks, before rejoining her partner up ahead. Ursula placed a hand on her hip.

"She is having a really hard time, isn't she...?"

Kobolmon made a face, and raised his hand, before wiping it on the nearest wall. "I keep stepping in her blood."

"...okay."

"It's icky."

"I can imagine it is."

The troll stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Stupid worms."

"Exactly."

Eleanor groaned up ahead, and glared over her shoulder. " _I don't need your pity!"_

Ursula sucked in her lip, and drew her fingers across them. Eleanor laughed half-heartedly, before wincing, gently rubbing the bite on her arm, which was still oozing nicely. Chelydramon was padding on all fours beside her; she looked down, and gently nudged her partner.

"That looks bad. We can stop for a bit, you know."

"Chelydramon, you know _exactly_ what I'm gonna say, don't you?"

"Is it something along the lines of ' _Fuck off, I'm not stopping, how dare you suggest something good for my health, fuck you, fuck you, fuck everybody?_ '"

"You've got it."

"Well you know...I'm just saying..."

The girl sniffed, and looked away. "It's just typical anyway. It's all my fault though. I no pay attention, I get bite. Might as well suck it up and keep going. No point stopping the whole fucking mission to sort out my mistake."

The great turtle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, no point beating yourself up over a _mistake_ , either..."

"Wazzat?"

Chelydramon sighed. "I said before it's not really the bite I'm that worried about-"

She stopped, and her mouth hung open, her forked tongue wriggling in the air. Eleanor leant forwards, but Chelydramon held out a paw, stopping her from moving.

"Something's there..."

The others caught up, and peered around them, looking in the direction Chelydramon was pointing. Shrewmon clambered atop her shell, squinting and sniffing the air.

"What the heck are they?"

Standing before them were three...things, hopping around in the middle of the valley and paying absolutely no attention to any of them. At first glance they looked almost like horses, albeit quite small, only about the size of Labradors. But as the group stared, so their equine visage distorted into something more bizarre. Their front legs were large spikes that stabbed the ground with each movement, while their rear legs curved around like a grasshoppers, coiling and springing out again. They weren't so much walking as hopping, like a clockwork toy that was on the verge of winding down, only to bounce upwards again.

One of them hopped a little in their direction, and the group got a better look at it. Two spiny feelers stuck out from below its neck, like the mouth of a crab, and several wires and hoses wrapped around its neck, forming a mockery of a mane. In fact come to think of it, its horse-like head seemed extremely fake up close, almost having a sackcloth texture. The creature had no eyes; instead two criss-crossed wires where its eyes should have been.

It stopped, and its body buckled for a second, juddering downwards with a horrendous scraping and clicking sound. For a moment it stayed there, completely stock still as if it had just died.

Suddenly it jumped, springing eight feet into the air and flipping backwards. It landed on its feet and bounced around a little, before returning to its regularly scheduled hopping.

The tamers and partners watched, mesmerized and rather terrified by the whole affair. Lorelie squeaked, and held out her keypad.

 _"Between these and the cannibal ponies I'm never going riding again."_

Eleanor held a finger to her lips. "So...what are we gonna do now?"

Ursula raised a finger. "My philosophy would be to _not_ disturb the freaky clockwork horsey toys, thank you very much."

"Well yeah, but we need to get past them."

"Do we? Do we _really_? Is the Funnyman _definitely_ this way?"

Eleanor grinned at her. "Thinly veiled sarcasm; _there's_ the Ursula I know and love."

Shrewmon hissed atop Chelydramon's shell. "They're tiny though, aren't they?" She tapped the turtle behind her ear flaps. "Can't you, like...step on them or something?"

Chelydramon let off a low rumble. "I don't think that's a great idea..."

Shrewmon scoffed, and jumped off, landing in front of the group.

"Cowards. If you won't take them on, I will."

 _"_ No no no _no wait!"_

It was too late; the shrew was already scampering ahead over the rocks at breakneck speed, heading straight towards the ponies while screeching at the top of her lungs.

 _"Bad fucking horseys! Get the fuck!"_

The three creatures froze mid-movement, and their heads twisted simultaneously, snapping towards the approaching Rookie with clockwork precision. Shrewmon didn't care; she unsheathed her claws and held them out, not even slowing down.

"I am a partner to a powerful human being! You can't hurt me! **Scrape Nail!** "

She rushed forwards with her claws, striking with as much strength as she could...and hitting thin air. The horses sprung upwards before she could hit them, bounding around the edge of the valley and hopping back down like little windup toys.

"What the..."

One of them approached her, bouncing from foot to foot. It stopped just in front of her, its mane writhing like so many snakes. All of a sudden it sprung forwards, its spiny feet opening up into something like a snare trap.

" _WHAT."_

Shrewmon ducked, and the legs scraped over the top of her head, drawing blood. The horse landed just behind her, but immediately it sprung backwards, not even taking time to settle. This time it struck gold, as its legs opened and it clamped herself around her back.

"GET OFF! GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!"

Shrewmon dropped to the ground and rolled. She spat acid everywhere. She slashed and stabbed behind her, but the horse would not let go. And as she writhed, its legs opened out even more, sending out little pins that stuck into her flesh, sucking up data.

" **Acid Splash!** "

Shrewmon's attack was wild and desperate, and she dropped to one knee as the pony gripped tighter, its false head flapping around with the movements. The acid struck one side of it, but only darkened the side of its face. Still, it screeched indignantly, its criss-crossed eyes pumping in and out with some kind of fluid.

Shrewmon fell again, just holding herself up with her claws. Her vision was blurring, and she could see her own data flowing up through a dozen tiny pipes that suddenly protruded from her arms. She pushed herself round, each movement becoming more and more difficult.

"I can't...die...you can't make me..."

She held out an arm, staring out into a distance she couldn't see.

"Lorelie...help me... _please..."_

From their vantage point, the girl shuddered, and stood up, her D-Psyche letting off an incredible noise. Ursula and Eleanor clutched her by the shoulders, but she turned to each of them, stabbing at her keypad.

" _We need to attack! Now!"_

Ursula hesitated for only a second, before dragging the girl upwards onto Kobolmon's back.

"Hold on! We're going to save her!"

"Wait..."

Eleanor watched as the others rushed forwards, her pleas unheard. She held her injured arm, and looked up at Chelydramon. The giant turtle blinked expectantly.

"I'm just surprised _you_ haven't gone yet."

"Oh..." Eleanor groaned, and held out a hand, the turtle bringing her up onto her shoulder. Chelydramon grinned.

"That's more like it!"

"Bite me!"

"I would, but someone beat me to it."

"You cocky mother-"

The turtle rushed forwards before Eleanor could retort, catching up to Kobolmon with ease. The horse-bug-thing's head snapped upwards, distracted by the oncoming assault. Shrewmon wriggled, grinning upwards weakly.

"Now you're getting it..."

The horse didn't answer. It didn't need to, as the other two bounced downwards, standing directly between it and the two oncoming Champions. The clicking noise increased in tempo and ferocity as they crouched down, their manes waving wildly.

Their legs buckled, just for a second. And then they jumped.

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"_

" **Deadlock Jaw!** "

The two Champions lunged forwards at the horses before them, but the two creatures just bounced off to the sides, their legs flailing wildly. For a moment Kobolmon and Chelydramon had a clear opening towards the third, and they rushed forwards.

 _Crack_

The other two ponies bounced off from the valley walls one after the other, changing directions in an instant. One of them flew rapidly, aiming itself directly towards Kobolmon's head before he or Ursula had a chance to react.

"WATCH OUT!"

The creature connected with a clang, causing the troll to veer completely off-course. Lorelie and Ursula held on for dear life as their mount staggered, with the horse being thrown off and rolling in the dirt like a cheetah losing its prey. Not that it seemed particularly bothered, as it contorted its body and rolled back onto its feet. It trilled, hopping in an almost annoyed manner before bounding forwards again.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder, cussing under her breath. "Damn, these things are freaky. Keep going, Chelydramon."

She frowned, aware that the turtle was slowing, and she leaned across to look in her partner's eye.

"...Chelydramon...?"

The turtle glanced back, suddenly out of breath. Eleanor gasped as she saw strange blue patches forming over her partner's face, and a thin trail of liquid leaking from her eyes.

"I think...I've got a stowaway..."

Eleanor whipped her head round, and saw the third pony clinging onto her partner's shell, just a few metres below. Its legs were splayed, and its head-cloth was flapping in the wind, but most notably the pipes and wires around its head had unravelled, and were currently drilling through her partner's shell and into the flesh beneath. It shuddered, and its legs dug in deeper, cracking the shell even more.

" _Aw fuck no!"_

The girl gritted her teeth and slid down, reaching out with her D-Psyche and firmly kicking the beast in the face(?). The pony reared back, and whinnied, before it dug in with its legs and hissed at her. The pipes flailed for a moment, before rapidly shifting course towards her leg.

"Oh no you don't! I've already had one of your lot take a fucking bite today; you can find something else! Like my fucking boot in your fucking face!"

Eleanor grunted and kicked out again, catching the creature in the chest, but it simply sprung back into position.

"Eleanor, get back up here!"

The girl shimmied back up, keeping her eyes on the second rider. It cocked its head, then slowly made its way upwards, each movement stabbing her partner in the shell.

"It's not going anywhere, Chelydramon!"

"Hold on! Get to my neck!"

 _SKREEEEEEEEEEEE_

The horse let off an ear-splitting noise and swiped angrily with its front legs, the ends scraping across Eleanor's knees. The girl hissed, but pulled her legs away, tucking herself into her partner's shell as close as she could. Already she could feel her partner running. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

" _No hitchhikers!"_

Chelydramon rushed towards the side of the valley and slammed her back against it, finally dislodging the parasite. The horse rolled away, but for some miraculous (read: jammy as fuck) reason it landed on its feet and began hopping around like a drunk bunny once again.

"Ah no you don't! **Deadlock Jaw!** "

The turtle opened her mouth and snapped downwards; she missed the horse by inches save for a couple of pipes in its mane.

All of a sudden its moves became even more erratic. Neon blue steam burst from its neck and covered it in thick smog, through which it kept bouncing. Chelydramon threw a punch down, but missed. Another punch, and a savage kick outwards, followed by an elbow.

"Yow!"

The horse had spun itself wildly like a mad blender and slashed her forearm deeply. Chelydramon pulled back, cursing inwardly and trying to keep track of her tiny assailant. Whatever shape it had now was obscured and moving wildly; a flurry of spinning blades and wires. To make matters worse, the blue fog wasn't going away. In fact it was getting thicker, and its presence made Eleanor's and Chelydramon's eyes water.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Over the other side of the valley, Ursula looked across at the blue cloud and held her breath.

"This is bad."

" _ **Loderndes Leuchtfeuer!**_ _"_

Kobolmon rushed forwards, spraying bright light in all directions as he tried to catch the pony, but it kept climbing all over him, taking a claw here and a swipe there. He blasted downwards, but the creature rolled beneath him and stabbed upwards with its forelegs, causing the troll to howl in pain.

"This is _extremely bad."_

Lorelie jolted, and held out her keypad in front of Ursula's face.

" _We can't get to Shrewmon like this!"_

Ursula looked back helplessly, unable to help. She yelped, and pushed Lorelie down as the horse's forelegs swung over their heads. Ursula just managed to hold on, but Lorelie let go, pushing herself off from the troll and running off down the battlefield.

"Lorelie!"

" _I'll get her myself!"_

Ursula watched the girl's screen as she ran, showing a determined face and a faint red glow. The taller girl nodded, and pulled herself onto Kobolmon's back, bracing herself as she watched for the horse's next strike.

Lorelie didn't know quite why she was running, or what good it would do. All she knew was that she had limited time before the other ponies came running after her.

Her partner lay prone in front of her, the same blue and purple patches pulsing on her skin as the pony stood over her. There was a sickening smell in the air, and the glow of little specks of data all around.

Lorelie didn't pay any attention to that; she just ran forwards, opening her arms wide in an effort to tackle the beast herself, like she'd seen Callum do so many times. Her D-Psyche flashed, and opened just a tiny bit, letting her voice echo out into the valley.

" _...l_ et go _of my_ P _ARTN_ ER!..."

The girl flung herself forwards, grabbing the horse by the back legs. It didn't go as planned; the springs dug into her as she crashed to the ground, and she only succeeded in spinning the creature round a little. She tried to push herself upwards, but as she looked up she suddenly found herself confronted by the squealing visage of angry horse, with the wires dangling beneath its fake maw like tentacles.

Lorelie screeched, and thrust out a fist as hard as she could muster. Her fingers hooked the material of its face, and she pulled. The horse immediately panicked, digging into the ground and letting off electronic whinnies. The girl didn't give in however; she grunted, strained, and finally tore the cloth. Falling backwards, she felt it come apart in her hands, before looking up right into the horse's unveiled head.

It wasn't a horse. It was never going to be a horse. She'd gathered that much. But even so, she didn't think anything could have prepared her for the half-biological, half-technological horror that greeted her. A mass of pistons wrapped in wires and what seemed to be blood vessels. Several clouded eyes staring out at nothing. A long, fleshy tongue that protruded out of the top of its distorted snout, and two reservoirs of bright blue liquid, running down grooves in its head like poison, or blood.

" _AAAAEEEE!"_

 _SKREEEEEEE_

The abomination hopped forwards, and its head seemed to open up in flaps, until it didn't even resemble a face as much as an autopsy in a server room. The creature gurgled, and the poison tanks churned as it prepared to dowse Lorelie with the terrible liquid.

" _ **Acid Splash!**_ _"_

Lorelie opened her eyes beneath her D-Psyche, and she saw Shrewmon crouched next to her; breathing ragged and skin ruined, but alive. The horse writhed before her, its head steaming as the two poisons reacted violently with one another. Shrewmon looked across at Lorelie, and forced a smile.

"I'm not...done yet..."

Lorelie held her shoulder, but the shrew pushed her hand away, trying to stand on shaking legs.

"I knew you wouldn't...let me die yet...you... _promised..."_

Those legs buckled, and she fell to one side, staring face up at Lorelie from her lap. The girl held her tightly, not looking up at the beast a few metres away as it shook the rest of the acid from its face.

Shrewmon reached up, her expression pained as she ran her hand up to Lorelie's D-Psyche. Slowly, she ran the back of her claw down one side.

 _"You promised..."_

" _GET AWAY FROM THEM!"_

" _ **Ansturm der Flamme!**_ _"  
_

Kobolmon rushed forwards with a flaming fist, slamming the not-pony in the neck and sending it rolling away with a ferocious clicking. Lorelie looked up at Ursula, riding atop her partner with her D-Psyche pulsing behind her. The taller girl smiled downwards, and held out a hand.

"Do you need a lift?"

Lorelie held out her hand, before drawing it back, her screen flashing uncertainly. She reached for her keypad, typing wildly.

 _"I need to help Shrewmon. I need-"_

Ursula held a palm up, and nodded. Kobolmon shook beneath her as he prepared to strike again, as both the techno-horses began to hop once again towards him.

"Bring her up."

 _SKREE_

"Move!"

Kobolmon rushed forwards and slammed both palms down towards the two advancing ponies, but they contorted in opposite directions, spiralling up his arms and leering at Ursula. She kicked at one of them, but the other wrapped itself around her arm and yanked her from her partner's back.

"Come here!"

The troll reached out again and wrapped his huge palm around the horse's body, grinning savagely even as it twisted in his grip, tearing the flesh. He rolled backwards, and Ursula noticed that the other one had made its mark as well.

 **what are you hoping to accomplish**

Ursula jumped, and looked around. Lorelie was pressing all over her D-Psyche with her free hand, but it was no use; the Funnyman was back, flickering around on her screen.

 **what are you even here f** or

There was a shuffling in Lorelie's arms, and Shrewmon stretched out, her weak arm pressing against her partner's screen. " _Get...get away from her..."_

"Aaaargh!"

"Kobolmon!"

 _Crash_

The troll fell back against the wall, rolling with the two horses as he tried to tear them away from his body. He was infected as well, the blue mould spreading all over his wounded body. Blood dripped from his head and his mouth, and his lanterns were flickering wildly.

He was still smiling though. Some things never change.

Ursula stared helplessly at her partner. Then back at Lorelie, who was shaking her head, trying to rid her device of the Funnyman's presence.

Ursula shook; she was trapped. Useless. Just another bystander as the world – her world – pulled itself apart.

From Lorelie's D-Psyche, the Funnyman laughed metallically, and called out to Ursula once again.

 **i knew it you don't deserve to come in you haven't done anything**

Ursula gritted her teeth. "I'm here to take you out, just like the others are."

 **when have you ever fought for what you really wanted?**

Ursula flinched. Lorelie reached out with her hand and struck her own D-Psyche again, but it did nothing except let off a horrendous screech. The girl pointed with a shaking finger, even as her own voice was betraying her.

"...behind...you..."

Ursula turned around as if in a daze, only for the horse to slash out at her. She jumped back just in time, feeling something trickling down one cheek. A nasty blow, though thankfully a shallow one. Ahead of her, Kobolmon was well and truly down, though he held on tightly to the other pony with all his strength.

you never wanted to be with these people. except maybe onehH17t3278DD23y89c89NO

Synthetic voice and human voice tussled, and Lorelie's essence was thrust down again, hidden beneath layers of static. Shrewmon reached up, but the girl knelt down, holding her tightly in her arms. She stared up at Ursula, the girl standing between her and the deadly oncoming creature. The horse bounced sideways, and gave off something like a whinny. Lorelie called out again; a single tiny sound in the void.

"...Ursula..."

The taller girl looked back, and her eyes were sad.

"There's just one thing I want to know."

 **what can you possibly achieve you're nothing you're useless**

Ursula flinched. She held up a hand to her face, wiping beneath her eyes. Then she stared into Lorelie's screen, her face rigid even as it kept taunting her.

 **you don't deserve her you never will**

"After this is all over, can we still be friends? You and me?"

From behind the Funnyman's haze, Lorelie stared up. She clenched her fists, and nodded, holding Shrewmon in her arms. Ursula grinned, and turned back towards the oncoming beast, her D-Psyche emitting orange lights as she did so. The girl held her head down, and her arms up.

"That's all I need."

 **zxxcjgfxhj6xf78don't lie to me**

 **you're pathetic**

 **selfish hopeless fighting for something you can never hope to get fighting for these people why are you fighting for all these people you don't owe them anything you don't even care you never did**

Ursula sighed, and wiped her cheek as she spread her feet apart. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I didn't, back then. But I do now. I've come this far with all of them and I'm _not_ gonna let them down!"

In front of her, the nightmare horse reared back, its front legs spinning wildly as it aimed towards both girls at once.

 **BORING die now**

Ursula's D-Psyche flashed brightly, the metal creaking as she raised her arms; a last bastion against the Funnyman's assault.

"Come on then, if you're so sure! Send me back to where I came from! You want me to fall? Make me!"

The pony rushed forwards, all its limbs raised in a serrated dance of poison and death.

The girl shut her eyes, awaiting the deadly blow.

But instead she felt herself being pinned in place, her arms shivering as the beast struck her.

Opening her eyes, she watched as her arms pressed forwards, held by hundreds of tiny rods that sprung from her back. Her feet dug into the ground below, supported by even more rods and pistons that spread outwards from her D-Psyche, forming a solid, impenetrable wall. The horse strained, screws popping and springs twisting, but no matter how hard he pushed he couldn't budge her, only pushing her further into place.

Ursula gritted her teeth, and pushed backwards. Through blurred vision she could make out Kobolmon, shuffling next to the wall as lights bobbed through the air in front of him. She smirked.

"Still standing, right?"

"...always..."

Ursula took a step, pushing against the horse even as it gripped her even more tightly. And another one. And another. Step by step, pushing her way forwards, and holding out a hand.

Kobolmon pushed himself up. He practically fell forwards, reaching out with a long, muscular arm as the blue patches reached his head.

The two reached out. And their hands touched.

"Kobolmon, Psyche Synergise!"

Ursula's D-Psyche opened up, shining bright lights all around, but mostly on her partner. The troll shook with energy, his body glowing brighter with every tremble, and he braced himself to charge. As he did so, his body began to morph, rippling and swelling and growing in size.

"Evolution Activate!"

Ursula held on for dear life as her D-Psyche shuddered, letting of far more noise than even Callum's or Eleanor's had on reaching this point. Kobolmon just swelled all the more, curling up even further as the sound of steam and mechanisms emanated from his blinding figure. The flames flickered up, and finally blew away in a burst of steam, revealing his new form.

The troll had grown significantly, and as he had, his wheels and frame had expanded into a full-blown mechanical cart; pipes, rivets, groaning wheels, cast-iron and Digizoid lacing every surface; the lot. The beast-man's top half had grown as well, with his legs now entirely encased in the vehicle below. He hunched over, his back-muscles rippling as two vast gears protruded from his spine, spinning slowly but powerfully. His arms were more muscular than ever, with steaming furnaces on his shoulders and strips of metal bolted onto his joints. In one hand he held a large headlamp bolted to his cart, while in the other, his fingers curled around a small sledgehammer, glimmering with a copper shine.

His ears and nose had grown again, protruding from a bushy red beard that covered most of his torso. His eyes were covered as well, by a set of goggles that took up the entire top half of his face, merging with a miner's helmet covered with several bright lamps. The troll leaned back, and laughed more heartily than ever, showing great tusks protruding from his lower jaw. He swung his hammer, and let off two great bursts of flame from his shoulders.

"Sindrimon!"

The horses juddered in front of the new figure, contorting every which way as they bounced forwards. One of them lashed out, legs akimbo, but Sindrimon raised an arm and countered it effortlessly with his hammer, grinning as steam poured from his body.

"I think that is _quite_ enough from you!"

The first pony trilled and reformed itself, and the other one shot forwards, striking Sindrimon in the side with a lashing barbed cable. But this time the troll wasn't even fazed, and he countered with a great swing, cracking the hand across the knuckles. He shifted back, and rammed forwards, several wires coming loose from the beast's tightly-wound frame as he laid into it with punches. The other pony writhed furiously, inverting its front and back legs and flipping forwards like an acrobat.

"My word, you are so much fun to battle!"

The horse shot forwards, with Sindrimon catching it just in time, holding the blue blade just inches from his face. He strained, his hands shaking and his cart wheezing from the pressure, before the blade burst in a miasma of blue goop. For a split second the horse was distracted, revealing the plethora of circuitry on its neck. That was enough for the newly assembled Ultimate, as he twirled his hammer in one hand, the club glowing red-hot.

" _ **Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

The horse's head buckled from the massive impact; one far larger than it had any right to be for such a proportionally small hammer. The horse wheezed. Splintered. Spat flames as fissures appeared in its surface. Then its head exploded like an egg in a microwave, sending bright orange liquid flying in all directions, where it pockmarked the floors and walls of the valley.

The other horse stopped, and quailed, before shimmying backwards. There was an angry metallic cry, and the Funnyman's screeching voice resonated in everybody's heads as it was purged from Lorelie's D-Psyche.

 **wreck their shit my adorable hellspawns**

Ursula breathed out as she stepped forwards, her D-Psyche finally releasing her from the floor. She smiled without realising it, still feeling the energy burning inside her. Still, she swallowed her adrenaline and looked up at her partner

"I think it's time to ride again, Sindrimon..."

The troll reached out with his hand, and in one smooth effort he pulled Ursula up onto his platform. The two turned, and saw Lorelie standing alone in front of the carnage. The other horse was nervous, hopping back and forth as its tongue lolled every which way. The other one was in even worse shape, although remarkably it was still standing, bouncing back and forth and angrily waving its bloodied stump of a neck, which ended in an arrangement of twisted metal and pipes like some grotesque flower.

Sindrimon rushed forwards past the distracted creatures, and Ursula held her arm down once again. This time there was no hesitation; Lorelie leapt up to join her, and they helped lay the still-barely-conscious Shrewmon down on the troll's cart. There was a scraping behind them; the horses were getting restless again, their bodies going into overdrive and spurting blue fluid all over the place.

Ursula looked up at her partner, who grinned, putting his hammer away and clamping both meaty fists around his main headlamp.

"You want me to get their attention?"

"Go for it."

The lamp spluttered into life, glowing a dim orange at first, then growing in intensity, joined by the lamps on the trolls' helmet, back and cart. He snickered to himself, and tensed himself, his whole body glowing a bright orange with a fierce internal energy.

" _ **Glühlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

A vast beam of light shot out from the lantern, exploding all around the canyon and sending red, yellow and orange fireworks high up into the sky. The ponies were sent careering off to the sides, the flames picking them up like a hurricane.

The blast died away, and Sindrimon bit his lip, watching as the new massive hole in the canyon in front dripped with molten rock.

"Hehe...whoops."

 _SKREEEEEEE_

He didn't have any time to relish in his new power as the horses hopped forwards again, both of them looking in even worse shape than before, with parts of their bodies still on fire and many of their pipes leaking. But they were still hopping into the battlefield like nothing had changed. Ursula hissed.

"Yikes, these things are tough..."

The two ponies rushed forwards at once, their front-halves opening up to reveal a mass of blades and hoses, but Sindrimon swung with his hammer and batted them both away. Still, one of them managed to slice across his arm, and he winced.

"Stay close, you three! This could get rough..."

The flashes and booms resonated around the canyon, reaching Eleanor and Chelydramon as they tussled with their own persistent opponent. With every move they made, her own horse would just contort into another shape and strike back. Chelydramon was feeling the pressure now, with blood dripping from several wounds around her snout and limbs.

"I don't know how much longer this is gonna take..." Her eye swivelled back, and she stared at Eleanor on her shoulder. "I could really us some extra help."

Eleanor didn't answer. She held tightly on with her injured arm, her spare hand running over the wyrm's wound.

"How can you trust me so much...?"

" **Mangrove Mace!** "

The horse flew forward, but connected with Chelydramon's weapon and fell to the ground. It tried to roll away, but was caught by the turtle's foot striking downwards. It struggled for a moment, before hissing, and momentarily exploding in a mass of spinning barbs. Chelydramon pulled back, blood pouring from fresh wounds as the horse reconstituted itself. She smiled, and nodded over at the troll's battle, where he was drifting round and round on the canyon floor spinning his hammer at mach speed.

"I guess it's like with those two. You bring out the best in me."

The turtle smiled, and reared up, shrugging as she nudged Eleanor down into her palm. "Come on now. We need to bring it to the next level sooner or later."

Eleanor took in a breath, and held onto the turtle's fingers, feeling the energy building within her once again. It wasn't as much as before; less rage, and more doubt. Yet still, the feeling was almost the same.

"You're right. Of course you are. We're here to stop the Funnyman. We ain't stopping until either he's bust, or 'till we are."

Chelydramon laughed. "Damn right."

"Chelydramon, Psyche Synergise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

Eleanor held on tightly as she flew upwards, held by her rapidly expanding partner. The turtle reached out and pressed a palm against one side of the canyon, crossing her legs as her staff materialized beneath her. The horse stared as well, whinnying indignantly at its opponent's sudden growth.

"Minogamemon!"

No sooner had the turtle landed than the horse leapt up, its entire front half splitting open and spraying blue liquid right towards the turtle's enclosed head. Minogamemon turned away, and swung outwards, catching the horse with her staff and sending it tumbling down.

"You are absolutely _vile._ **Primordial Staff!** "

She struck downwards again, catching the horse in the flank. As it glowed, she struck the rock and a tree sprouted out, yanking the horse off to one side. It struggled, and cut itself loose, but before it could escape the turtle lunged forwards with an immense punch, sending it crashing into the canyon wall.

It righted itself again, though less certainly this time. One leg was buckled beyond belief, and it didn't so much hop as judder in circles. Still, it remained as aggressive as ever, dodging Minogamemon's two follow-up kicks and spinning upwards with a horrendous screech. It latched to her forearm, digging in with its blades and emitting blue poison into the flesh.

" **Vitality Sphere!** "

Minogamemon raised her staff and lunged down with the webbed end, catching the horse before it could run away. It was encased in a light that spread outwards, sucking up data from the hapless creature, before she spun the rod and slammed it down on the ground. This time, when she removed the weapon, the pony didn't get up, instead collapsing into bits of metal and flesh, as after what had seemed like an eternity, the clockwork finally ran down.

Minogamemon sighed, and raised a palm to Eleanor, who remained held tightly onto her shoulder. "Come on you, ride where it's a little safer."

She lifted the girl down to the rim of her shell, and held the root of her staff up, where the tips were still holding a flickering orb of light.

"Hold your arm in there."

Eleanor did so, wincing as the light reached out and grabbed her. It stung incredibly, but when it finally let go, her arm was far less painful and the wound had closed up, though not completely healed.

"Thanks."

Minogamemon stood up straight, and gestured over. "Well that's one down. Fancy stomping some more?"

Eleanor clenched and unclenched her right hand, before pressing her fists together.

"Er, always?"

 _"_ _ **Glühlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The newly headless horse reared up as Sindrimon's blast shot in front of it, and it galloped away with surprising rapidity. The other wasn't so lucky as its hindquarters were caught in the wall of flame, mostly dissolving in an instant. It screeched, and the remnants of its head fell off as it thrust blades at Sindrimon. One hit its mark, slicing the troll's shoulder, but he knocked the others away with some well-timed hammer blows, and rushed forwards with fire in his eyes.

"You are but a machine! You have _NO POWER_ over me!"

The horse's legs split apart and it grasped Sindrimon's shoulders, latching onto him as he charged. Ursula and Lorelie ducked as thin blades stabbed outwards, feeling around for any sort of weak point on its enemy. But if it found one, it didn't seem to bother Sindrimon at all, who merely kept rushing forwards, banging his anvil and laughing. The horse snarled in his face, but the troll responded with a sound headbutt, crushing the horse's remaining poison sac with the blow.

Without warning Sindrimon reached out and grabbed the horse by what remained of its neck, slamming it down on the anvil on his cart and raising a red-hot hammer.

 _"_ _ **Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

The pony didn't even have time to react before its head was caved in by a massive blow, strong enough to send red-hot veins flashing all through the cart and even through Sindrimon's body. He raised his arms, bellowing with laughter even as steam billowed from his mouth.

" _I am flame incarnate and all metal shall bend to my will!"_

Lorelie squeaked behind his ear, and Ursula knocked him in the back of the head. "Behind you, flame incarnate!"

Sindrimon swerved rapidly and swung outwards, catching the headless horse on the chest and dislodging one of its shoulders. It didn't stop it, only making it mad as – despite the lack of much of its head – it still tried to bite everything within reach.

"Sindrimon!"

 _"_ _ **Glühlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The troll veered around clumsily and clutched his lamp, sending a beam out that seared the side of the horse's messed-up body. It galloped off to one side, and rearranged the remains of its body into a massive lance, before turning and galloping at the troll at full speed, fully intending to impale him through the chest. He was completely unfazed, simply raising his hammer and charging himself at the screeching menace.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

A shadow fell over the epic joust as Minogamemon planted herself above them, swinging her staff and plucking the horse from the ground. It struggled, unleashing an explosion of blue poison which struck the turtle on one leg. She stumbled, but didn't let go, instead swinging her staff out and slamming it against the rock on either side of the canyon, again and again.

After the fourth time, she let go, and the pony rolled downwards, knocking against Sindrimon's cart as he looked up disappointedly.

"I was dealing with that already. It was going to descend in a blaze of fiery torment."

Minogamemon crouched down, prodding the troll in the forehead. "This is a battle, genius, not a playground for your weird obsessions."

 _SKREEEEE_

The two Ultimates jumped as the pony scrambled around, still not entirely dead. It kicked Sindrimon in the head, before making to gallop away, its tail spinning around behind it. Sindrimon turned, and grasped the bladed end firmly, yanking it back.

 _"I'm not done!"_

There was a sickening gurgle, and a vat of cloudy bile erupted from the horse's battered hindquarters. Sindrimon frowned, holding up the tail as it wriggled in his hand, still attached to several of the horse's internal workings.

Impressively, the not-horse itself made it a good hundred metres before the lack of any organs caught up with it, and it collapsed in a heap on the ground, still twitching maniacally.

The troll pursed his lips, and held the mess of pulsing organs up for all to see clearly. "Well that's disappointing."

Ursula grimaced, and knocked her partner in the head. "Put that thing away! Nobody wants to see it!"

"No wait, hold it up."

Minogamemon crouched down as Eleanor stared at the writhing tail, and in particular at the end, which twitched left and right, pointing in a definite direction.

"Is it me or does that look like an aerial?"

The other two girls stared up at her, and she shrugged. "Well...sort of."

 _"It might be,"_ tapped Lorelie, staring down the valley to where the horse's corpse was already dissolving. _"Do you think it could lead us to the Funnyman?"_

"It's better than nothing." Eleanor sighed. "Though I thought we were gonna save these Ultimate forms until we found him for real. Knowing him this'll just give him a head-start."

Minogamemon's eyes flicked towards her. "Well, at least we can find him now. That's something."

"Excellent." Ursula nudged her partner. "Lead the way, my flame-obsessed friend."

Sindrimon grinned, and, after shaking the twitching tail to get rid of any excess organ matter, he rolled away down the winding valley, with Minogamemon lumbering along behind. Ursula smiled down at Lorelie as they lurched forwards at an ever-increasing speed.

"I guess we wait for the boys there. Do you think they'll know where they're going?"

 _"They're smart. They'll find their way. : )"_

The girl paused, and her hand hovered over her keypad. Then she braced herself, and typed again.

" _Thanks. For earlier."_

Ursula looked confused for a moment. Then she shook her head. "I should be thanking you. You helped me get my head in the game."

 _"It was really nice what you said."_

A slight tinge of pink ran across Ursula's cheeks, and she scratched it with one finger, hurriedly changing the subject.

"Are you ready to win this thing?"

 _"Always."_

Lorelie's screen beamed, and together they stared forwards as Sindrimon led the charge, holding the aerial out like a dousing rod. Lorelie knelt down, running her hand over Shrewmon's battered form as she held her keypad one-handedly.

Slowly, absentmindedly, she pressed the keys again. One, two, three. She held it up, keeping it to herself.

 _"Now more than ever before."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	18. Episode 18: Deep Reflections

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 18: Deep Reflections**_

* * *

A kaleidoscopic cacophony of colour rushed past Martin's face, spreading outwards and burrowing into his brain. He clung onto whatever he could, but his fingers were slipping, colours dancing over his knuckles. He shut his eyes tight, and felt himself being lost in the vortex.

Then suddenly, _clunk._ He knocked against something and jerked back to reality. He scrabbled wildly, not even daring to breathe as he tried to find any kind of clue as to where he was, or where the others were, or even which way was up.

 _Clunk_.

The boy was knocked aside again, and felt himself listing sideways. Then again, and now whatever was hitting him was turning him over as he slowly shifted from falling to rolling.

Now this was at least a clue as to which way he was going. Unfortunately, at the speed he was going he realised it was still likely to be a bit of a rough landing. He tucked his arms and legs in as best as he could, and waited for the whole ordeal to be over.

In fairness, the landing wasn't as bad as it _could_ have been. The swirling colours all congregated to one side, and Martin could just about make out the great wall of glass which he was currently rolling down, even as it flew past his head about ten times a second. He rolled and rolled, getting even more nauseous as he did so, and as he rolled the glass wall began to curve downwards, flattening out into a vast plateau. Given his current physical state he kept rolling regardless, shooting out into the centre of a vast rink of glass.

Eventually the rolling stopped, at the very least, though Martin still had to wait for a little bit. For one thing, his head, legs and – frankly – body in general were in no state to try and stand up. For another thing, he was _still_ moving, his momentum carrying him along like a toboggan. At last, after a good ten seconds, he squeaked to a stop on the glassy plain, and his body relaxed.

There he lay, staring at the twinkling lights above. There didn't seem to be a ceiling. Or maybe there was and he just couldn't see it. The air around him was cold, but on resting his palm on the floor beneath him he yelped and pulled it away, the smooth surface being too hot to be comfortable. He exhaled, and waited for the next impossible thing to happen. All he could hear for the longest time was the constant slight tick-tick-tick of his own D-Psyche, matching time with his own breath.

"Dad, if you could see me now, you'd have so many questions..."

Finally, some movement, as a pointed blue head hovered over him, letting off little pink flashes into the dark chamber. Manowarmon nodded in an awkward upside-down fashion.

"What are you doing over here?"

Martin clasped his hands over his chest. "Frankly, I'm having the time of my life. How about you?"

"Not bad, considering. A little bitten. But this place has a good gliding surface on the floor. So smooth. I can drift. I've never been able to drift. It's awesome."

"That is awesome indeed."

Manowarmon blinked. "So...are we gonna get moving?"

"I can't right myself."

"Oh yeah..."

The boy pouted playfully, and held his arms up.

"Please carry me."

The jellyfish would only go so far. Martin reluctantly resigned himself to returning to the mission, as his partner gracefully reached beneath him and pulled him gently to his feet, using their tentacle hands expertly to provide support on the slippery surface. Martin could help notice that his partner had been stinging less of late; now the slight brush of his tentacles only left a small chill across his bare flesh. He wondered if it was something to do with their growing bond, or whether it was simple overexposure.

He shrugged. That was Martin's problem in the future. Treatment for repeated jellyfish stings could wait; he had a Digital World to save.

"Right then. Let's get going."

The boy plonked his hands on his sides, and promptly went over again, his feet giving way beneath him. Manowarmon just held their arms by their sides, letting out a groan.

"I'm still not gonna carry you..."

"Hey!"

Boy and partner looked up, and saw Aardmon, Callum and Saxophmon over the other side of the vast rink, slowly edging their way towards them. Callum was holding onto Aardmon's paw, and the two were gently edging forwards over the steel plain. Saxophmon was having a far more jolly time of it, as he moonwalked alongside them with dexterity and finesse, all the while whistling to himself and offering absolutely no help at all.

Callum stumbled, and swore in the distance as he nearly pulled Aardmon over as well. The penguin performed a twirl, and waved at the boy and the jellyfish in the distance.

"Come along! We're having a blast!"

Manowarmon huffed to themselves, and folded their arms. "I've never seen that guy look so happy."

"Manowarmon? Please?"

"Ugh... _fine._ I'll pull you, but if you start falling over on me I _will_ leave you."

"You said that in the forest."

"I mean it this time. Dark Area promise."

Martin tilted his head as he was pulled up from the floor. "Is that a thing?"

"Not really. We don't do promises."

A couple of minutes later, Martin skidded over to the other three being towed by his gelatinous flying chariot (as you do). He looked around, and frowned. "No sign of the girls then?"

Aardmon put a hand behind her head. "They...could be anywhere, honestly. I'm sure I saw two different places flashing before my eyes as we got down here."

There was a whistle as Saxophmon skidded backwards into the conversation, blowing a little riff on his saxophone. Callum reached out and pulled it out of his mouth, before raising a finger. "Stop it."

The penguin looked almost hurt, and pulled his instrument away, slinging it over his back.

"I'm gonna let you off this time 'cause you're my partner, but if you put your grubby mitts on Selma again I _will_ pull your fingers off."

Callum stuck his tongue out, while Martin looked up at Manowarmon. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be the evil one."

"Guys?"

Aardmon flounced, throwing her arms out in an overdramatic manner. Saxophmon clicked his beak. "Alright. What's the plan then? Where are we going?"

Manowarmon looked around. They pointed upwards, at the almost vertical precipice of glass which they'd all managed to fall down.

"I'm guessing that way's not an option." They turned around. "Nor that way. The rink seems to just drop off into nothing."

Aardmon folded her arms, and shuffled forwards towards the edge. "I wouldn't be so sure...come and have a look at this."

The others edged forwards, slightly wary of the sheer drop not thirty metres away from them. But when they got there, they gasped in unison. Callum rubbed his chin.

"Well there's something you don't see every day."

The edge of the rink did give way to a vertical drop...of sorts. The drop itself was actually made of a series of tiles; the same glass material of the rink, but in metre square sections. As the group's eyes followed the pattern of the tiles down, they saw the pathway tilt up, sideways, back and forth in various different ways, until the whole route led to a vast structure of metal and glass, seemingly hanging in the free black void. It was quite beautiful, and almost painful to look at as the little lights converged through the labyrinth, dancing through it and reflecting off every surface.

Martin shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this world."

Aardmon folded her arms, looking uncharacteristically smug. "Come on then, doesn't that look like a far more interesting place?"

"I guess...?" Callum pushed his head a few inches forwards, and swallowed. "Though there's still the slight problem of getting down there in the first place."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Before anybody could stop her, Aardmon stuck a foot out and practically bent ninety-degrees forwards over the edge. The boys rushed forwards, but she waved up at them, standing on the vertical edge with no problems whatsoever.

"You're impressed, aren't you..."

Nobody else answered. The aardvark winked, and turned on her heels, walking downwards in the most casual manner in the world. "Come on then, let's go exploring."

Martin looked up at Callum. "How the eff did she know she could do that?"

Callum raised a finger to his lips, "Ssh. Think of it as a blessing; she's _actually guiding us_ for once."

"I'm guessing it's safe then."

"Yeah..."

The two boys slowly looked over the edge at the twisting structure. Then they looked at each other.

"You first," they said in unison.

* * *

Eventually Aardmon managed to coax them all over the edge, and they all descended as a unit into the mirror maze below. It was far bigger than it had seemed from that high up, to the point where they weren't even one hundred metres in and already they felt immersed in the shining cubes.

Martin tried not to look directly at the walls as they shifted and twisted all around him, forming admittedly beautiful but also painful patterns like sand travelling over glass. Occasionally they would let out the same little pockets of light which danced through the air; some of them even travelled through their bodies with a distinct tingling feeling. Manowarmon was already carrying at least three, and they were showing serious concern as to whether these things were going to poison them or burn them from the inside.

Callum, Saxophmon and Aardmon wandered ahead, with Aardmon leading the way as best she could. It wasn't easy going, as with every step the mirrored walls were getting more active, as if they could sense their very presence. Also they appeared to be going downwards, although their feet were constantly planted firmly on the ground. Every time the floor curved, they curved with it. It was all very disorientating.

Eventually they stopped, just to try and gather their bearings. Martin took off his glasses and held the bridge of his nose, shivering.

"I didn't expect it to be smooth sailing but this is a bit weird for my liking."

Manowarmon descended to just a few inches from the floor, and nudged the boy. "In all seriousness, I can give you a lift if you want."

Martin smiled. "Thanks, but I really ought to do some walking."

He looked ahead, and sighed when he saw himself in the mirrored wall. The jellyfish looked into his eyes. "You...really look out of it. I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

The boy smirked, and gestured to his own reflection. "Look at that, Manowarmon. Is that really the face of the hero who's here to liberate the world? Or the body of a hero? I look like I've gotten stuck in a toaster."

Manowarmon shook their head, and they held their arms out. "You all look weird to me, and yet Yggdrasil keeps summoning you. I don't think you've got much to worry about."

"It's not just that." Martin looked up at the jellyfish, with a guilty look in his eyes. "You've done a lot for me for no real reward. How can you believe in me when I don't even believe in myself half the time?"

The jellyfish blinked, and a couple of lights flickered along their flank. "You're asking the wrong Digimon. But you know, I'm not cut out to be a hero and yet I'm here anyway."

"You're good at this though."

"I am _literally_ a demon spawn from the Dark Area. I know that doesn't mean much to you or the others but it's a pretty big deal."

"Touché."

The jellyfish giggled, and prodded Martin on the head. "Don't look so confused. It doesn't suit you."

Up ahead, Aardmon stared upwards as the terrain curved in a concave manner, showing the full extent of the mirror maze they'd found themselves in. She grimaced.

"Yeesh. This could get tricky."

Saxophmon huffed, and pointed behind him. "Can't the jelly...y'know...fly?"

Aardmon pointed upwards, and Callum and the penguin followed her gaze.

"Ah."

Somehow the maze was everywhere. Every dimension, every surface, bending back on itself and transcending the laws of space. Saxophmon placed his hands on his hips. "So how did we get here exactly? I don't remember us walking for that long, and yet we're right in the middle of this damn thing."

"The core likes to shift itself around even under normal management. I guess the Funnyman is just playing around."

Martin whistled as he looked around, the structure quite mesmerizing to behold. He smiled at Callum, but noticed the other boy looking away, holding his D-Psyche.

"You okay man?"

"It's a bit much. There's a weird feeling round here; I dunno, it just feels like something's pulling against me." He nodded at the other boy. "You can feel it too, right?"

"Well our partners are evolved." Martin held his palm against his own screen, which felt warm. "All of that's work on us as well. Can you manage it?"

Callum pressed his lips together, and stood up, shaking out his free arm.

"I'll have to."

The group advanced downwards, becoming more and more engrained in the labyrinth. Pretty soon even simple navigation became a chore as the walls became entirely geometric, every surface perfectly reflecting back the five explorers. More than once they walked straight into one wall and fell through another off to one side. And all the while the little lights glittered all around, and the atmosphere became hazy and artificial.

Callum shuffled closer to his partner. "Be careful guys. It's gonna be easy to get lost in here."

"You don't say..." Martin shivered, and reached back to hold onto Manowarmon's dome. "I think I might ride with you after all..."

His hand hit glass. He turned around, and saw himself staring back. The boy turned around, but three surfaces were just his own figure, swirling around in the mysterious metal. The other led to a long corridor.

"Guys..."

" _What was that?"_

Aardmon looked over her shoulder, stopping in her tracks as she looked at the group around her. There they all were, reflected tenfold, with her included. But there was one missing.

"Martin's gone."

Manowarmon whirled round, heading back a few feet. " _Martin?"_

" _Hello?"_

"Don't go backwards!"

It was too late; Manowarmon turned a corner, and vanished, the mirror maze changing in an instant. Aardmon turned back to the other two, but they were no longer there. Only she was, her fur dishevelled and her eyes wide.

"Oh no...I've done it again."

She raised her palms up, trying desperately to search for another hidden door, a hidden panel or _anything._ It was no use. She was isolated. Although all around her she could hear the sounds of disorientation from the tamers.

"Callum?"

"Martin, is that you?"

"Manowarmon!"

"Where are you?"

"Where are you? Where am I?"

Callum clutched Saxophmon's jacket tightly and stayed as close as he could to the bird, the silence deafening in the reflective prison.

"Don't...move...anywhere..."

Saxophmon hummed to himself as he stared around.

"This...could be a problem..."

* * *

After what seemed like hours walking in circles, there wasn't much to do except to proceed. Callum and Saxophmon didn't take any chances; they held each other's hands, and felt around every corner, making sure they knew exactly where the path went and what it was going to lead to.

Around them, the mirrors had changed yet again. No longer swirling colours and hypnotic patterns, now they showed long, dark streaks that slowly edged downwards, forming almost bloody patterns as Callum and Saxophmon edged forwards, staying _as close as they possibly could_ to one another.

Saxophmon grimaced as they turned a corner slowly, seeing a flurry of red and orange before them. "This place really has its own ideas about _aesthetic,_ doesn't it..."

Callum didn't answer; he just stayed incredibly focused as he walked just within his partner's shadow. The penguin glanced over his shoulder, and huffed. "I hope you appreciate my dry sarcasm."

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Okay, no it isn't, so _something's_ up with you."

Callum jumped as one of the walls flickered violently, and he caught his breath. "Y'think? This is a bit freaky, you know."

Saxophmon blinked. "I can see kinda how you feel. You feeling okay? I'm guessing not."

"You're guessing right. We've lost everyone. We're supposed to be finding the Funnyman and instead we're... _fucking lost_ _ **.**_ Again."

The boy kept his voice down, but even so his words echoed around, seeming to bounce off the mirror surfaces and back at him. Saxophmon knelt down, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but relax. We haven't lost yet."

Callum raised his eyebrows, exasperated. "It's easy for you to say. You never panic."

"Oh I do. I just internalise it all."

"Look out!"

The penguin whipped his head round, a couple of icicles forming behind him. For the briefest of seconds he thought he could see something disappearing; a spiny limb of some sort. He held his breath, but it didn't reappear.

He and the boy stood up, and they shuffled forwards even more slowly than before. Saxophmon shrugged. "Look on the bright side. At least we can still hear everyone. Come on; it's a bit lighter over here."

Callum looked rapidly behind his shoulder, hearing something that he really didn't want to.

* * *

The something leapt up onto its vantage point, and gently tiptoed across the top of the maze, its claws gripping the mirrors with ease as it kept perfect balance. Its intelligence was limited, but even so it could still glean some sense of sport in this whole affair. Its long tail swished from side to side, signalling the presence of somebody in another part of the labyrinth.

This one was going to be a fun one. This one had anxiety. They were always the most fun to drag out into the open.

It gurgled, and tiptoed forwards, beginning its hunt anew.

* * *

Martin could hear the mysterious creaking of the panels all around, in tune with his own footsteps and, somehow, his own breathing. He edged around a corner, only to be confronted by yet more mirrors. Yet more visions of himself.

He stopped, and stared at one of them, his own disappointing figure staring back. He could vaguely hear a whispered clicking behind him, but on turning round there was nothing. Perhaps the flick of a spiny leg vanishing from sight.

"Manowarmon? Are you still there?"

"Martin?"

The boy sighed. "Yeah."

"I can hear you. Where are you?"

"Could be anywhere. I have no idea."

"I see a light."

The boy looked to one side, and frowned. "I can see one too."

A few metres away, a mirror was flashing, slowly turning white and then back again. The boy walked towards it, and stared inside, looking himself all over.

His reflection smiled, and pointed to one side. Another mirror. Another light.

The boy kept walking.

"I wish I could find you."

Martin laughed. "You wish you could find me? Really? I'm not worth that kind of attention."

Manowarmon didn't answer. The boy tilted his head, and his reflection did the same.

"It's silly really. I thought I could keep us all together. That we could all be heroes together."

"Is that silly?"

"I don't know. It seems like it."

Martin stared sadly at his own face, the mirror pulsing gently. Manowarmon's voice drifted over, sounding hurt.

"You are a hero."

Martin's reflection shook his head, and pointed again.

Martin frowned, and turned around to head back, only to be confronted by his own face in place of the path he'd walked down. He hung his head. Or at least, he would have, but a nagging pain in his neck caused him to straighten up.

"I'm not good enough."

"I believe in you though."

Another shake of the head. Martin's reflection pointed again, straight outwards this time. Towards him. Right at his chest. The boy was dimly aware of his D-Psyche screeching, sending bolt after painful bolt into his body. Get out. Get out now. Danger.

"You ever feel like you're being played?"

"A lot." Manowarmon made an inquisitive noise. "Why do you ask?"

"I just worry. I worry more than you see."

Martin turned, and walked down the corridor of mirrors. His reflections were clear, pointing the way to go. He turned a corner, then another, then towards his own body at the end of the pathway. He held his hands up, running them over his own chest. The D-Psyche was gone, leaving only his own body. The one he'd seen every morning for as long as he could remember. The one he'd hoped beyond hope would be different the next time he saw it.

"You act all calm and stable and inside you just want to scream."

The jellyfish laughed. "Yeah, but I never act calm and stable in the first place. You know that."

Martin's hand moved downwards, resting on his stomach. He clenched his hand, and pulled it away.

"And then everyone expects you to carry on just fine. They think you're doing great. They're so impressed."

His body felt stiff. He glanced up, and noticed a thin trail of thread sticking up behind his head. Waving in the wind. Even though there was no wind.

"Why? What have I...have I ever done that's so great? I could be doing so much...better..."

The boy reached out, and gently placed his hand on the mirror ahead of him, just where his own face reflected back at him. The nagging pain in his neck continued, like something digging even further in. A barb or a hook, pulling at his spine.

"You're doing just fine. You don't need to do any more."

Martin's reflection smiled as a shadow passed over it.

"You don't need to do anything else."

Martin glanced up, and the thread went taut.

"You're doing just fine."

* * *

Aardmon rushed through the maze, turning every which way she could think of, but every path just led to more impossible choices. She cursed herself for losing the others, trying to retrace her steps, but she couldn't even be sure that she was doing that right.

"Stop taunting me! Haven't you had enough fun?"

The mirrors chimed, vibrating one by one with a sound that could very easily have been laughter.

" _You're a little lost..."_

Aardmon whirled round, catching sight of herself. Her reflection glared at her; matted hair, bloodied arms, and sunken-in eyes. It thrust out an arm, pointing at a glimmering mirror down the corridor.

"No! **Sand Lancer!** "

Aardmon yelled, and stabbed outwards angrily. The mirror shattered, leaving just a blank canvas behind.

 _"Now what did you do that for?"_

Aardmon took off again, but all around her reflections followed her movements, still pointing in the same direction. She turned again, and found herself looking at a single mirror. Only she wasn't there. She stared at nothing, shoulders hunched as she glared upwards.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm not falling for your tricks!" Aardmon grinned. "I know what you really are, and trust me, you're going _down_."

The mirror shimmered in front of her, and something large flew past. She jumped, falling back on herself.

 _"You d_ **o** _,_ _do_ **n't** _y_ **ou...** "

Aardmon watched in horror as the panel shimmered, the centre splitting open into a huge eye, domed and bloodshot. It swivelled left and right, before focusing on her, the pupil shrinking. Below the eye, the mirror opened up again, the glass peeling back and cracking as wires tumbled out.

 **you know exactly what i am and i know exactly what you did**

"Sh... _shut up!_ "

 **i wonder how the others will react when they find out**

" **Sand Lancer!** "

Aardmon lunged forwards, but she missed her footing in a panic, her blade crumbling in her hands. The Funnyman laughed; a horrific screeching noise that splintered the glass even more.

 **or maybe they won't find out**

A shadow passed over her, and her eyes widened. She whirled around, and looked up. Behind her, the Funnyman kept laughing, the glass splintering with every movement.

 **maybe you'll just die here with them**

Aardmon didn't answer. She just stared at the abomination hanging above her, staring down. It was almost insectoid, but not quite, with two long spiny legs that balanced atop the mirrors above, and several tiny ones that hung in front of it, scraping against its chin. It didn't have a torso and appeared to be all head, with one vast set of toothy jaws that remained clamped shut, fastened by a set of long hooked teeth. Its eyes were bulbous, and they moved independently, constantly shifting positions before focusing back on her. Adding to the normal insanity, the top of its head was covered by a pale green coloured piece of fabric, which looked very much like a fishing hat.

The beast was ugly, certainly, but no more so than the group had come across before. Slightly more sinister however were the creature's long, swaying tails; at least four times as long as its body. One of them bent as it swayed, dangling a length of ultra-thin thread from the end, tipped with an arrow-like hook.

The other two tails were parts of a bundle, splaying out to one side each. They too held threads, but these ones had victims. Aardmon gasped as she saw Manowarmon and Martin struggling in each one, both of them entangled in a mass of wire, and both of them bleeding from the very same hooks digging into their bodies.

The fisherman laughed gutturally, and its tails jiggled, causing both its current captives to scream in pain. The beast didn't pay any heed to them; it bent down, twisting its head back and forth as it tried to gauge the best way to tackle its new victim.

Aardmon didn't respond. For a moment she couldn't breathe, although she could clearly feel the horrific beast's breath upon her. Her hands were shaking.

"I'm...I'm not afraid of you..."

Without warning, she swung her head up and glared at the beast directly in the eyes, screaming out as sand swirled around her.

" _I'm not afraid of you!"_

The fisherman reared up, grunting as its third tail swished dangerously around, the arrowhead shattering several mirrors in the vicinity. Aardmon responded in kind, tensing her legs and clutching sand in her palms.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

She ran left and right, launching blade after blade upwards at the fisherman. It gurgled, running across the top of the mirror maze as it swung its new tail around its head, before lashing downwards.

" **Sand LANCER!** "

The aardvark thrust up a wall of sand as the arrowhead connected, but it still burst through it, knocking her to one side and into one of the mirrors. The fisherman laughed and leapt over the top, of her, spinning itself around effortlessly. Aardmon heard the mirrors shifting again and she tried to run, but all of a sudden there were no places to hide. Only a single, impossibly straight run. She was completely exposed.

The fisherman laughed, and its poles jiggled, causing Manowarmon and Martin to cry out as the wires dug deeper. It paid no heed to them, instead spinning its third line and throwing it forwards with pinpoint precision.

Aardmon saw the wire dancing before her too late. Desperately she threw herself forwards, but the wire tightened. A sharp pain caught her in the side, and suddenly she was being dragged backwards, the wire wrapping itself around her. Her fur was bloodied as she was hoisted off the ground, and dangled in front of the fisherman's jagged maw. She struggled, but the wires only got tighter.

"You pull some dirty tricks..."

The monster shifted, seeming to shrug, and it reached out to pull her closer, when all of a sudden it stopped. Its front legs twitched, and it turned around, its eyes twitching as it tried to focus on another part of the maze.

All was silent for a minute. Aardmon, Martin and Manowarmon stopped struggling, wondering what had happened.

There was the distant sound of shattering glass. A howling wind. And, growing ever louder, the keening tones of a bass horn, expertly curving the air into a rushing storm.

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

The fisherman leapt sideways as the mirrors disintegrated beneath it, the glass being caught up in a whirlwind of ice and snow. Some shards shot upwards, glancing off the fisherman's face. It growled angrily, repositioning itself again as Ophicleimon stepped into view, his very presence causing the mirrors to frost up.

Callum walked just behind him, the storm curling around him and his arm twitching with blue lights. He stared with a coldness that could rival his partner's.

"Let...them...GO!"

The fisherman summarily ignored him, instead bundling its three captives together and releasing two of its poles. It growled, swinging them wildly; the arrowheads making little whistling sounds in the air.

" **Mercy Melody!** "

Ophicleimon fired a black beam directly into its face, but the fisherman shrugged it off, burrowing its way down into the maze and lashing out at the great auk with both weapons. Ophicleimon shrugged them off, though one of them left a gash along his cheek.

"Look out!"

Martin braced himself as the fisherman slammed him against one wall, but it still hurt like hell, particularly when Aardmon crashed against him and crushed him up against the shattered glass. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "We have to stop meeting like this."

The boy shrugged. "Thanks for stepping in."

"Please. I'm next to useless. We should know that by now."

Martin looked down at the ground from his vantage point. "You were fighting to get us out. I just got distracted with my own worries and got stuck up here."

There was a woof as Manowarmon bobbed around above, trying to pull themselves away but failing.

"Once you've finished feeling sorry for yourself can we try and figure a way out of this? I don't think Ophicleimon's gonna manage this on his own."

The three looked down, and caught Callum's eyes. The boy placed a hand on his D-Psyche, feeling the now-familiar twinge of cold coursing through his flesh.

"Come on, you've got this..."

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

Ophicleimon's body hummed, and the storm grew in intensity yet again, sending shard of ice out at the fisherman. It stepped back, and the rods flicked upwards, sending the arrowheads over the path of the attack and clattering along the smooth floor behind. Callum noticed them too late.

"Watch out!"

The fisherman leapt backwards and pulled, causing both barbs to leap up and dig themselves into Ophicleimon's flesh, right at the base of his wings. The auk jolted, feeling the pain as the wires dug in, but he remained standing, and pulling against the fisherman as the wires went taut. The two growled at each other, locked in a tug-of-war from which neither was willing to back down. Ophicleimon shifted from side to side, his feet slipping a little, and he screamed again, a storm whirling towards the fisherman's face.

It was a direct hit, and the creature faltered a little, shards leaving scrapes in one of its eyes and knocking out two of its teeth. But its determination was admirable. It leant back, opened its mouth and screeched; a horrific, sonic sound that blocked out Ophicleimon's attack temporarily. Slowly, it began to edge backwards, bit by bit overpowering the auk, although it was close.

"Come on, you've gotta get out of this!"

Callum leapt up onto his partner's back and climbed up; reaching for one of the barbs, but it was already dug deep into the smooth flesh of the wing. He tried to focus on the wire, holding it as tight as he dared and pulling it. The fisherman reacted, jerking backwards and causing the wire to ripple. Callum yelled as it dug into his palm, slashing it open.

Ophicleimon glanced down, gritting his beak. "Get off...I can handle this joker..."

Callum shook his head. "I'm not abandoning you. Not this time!"

 _CRACK_

"Argh!"

The wire rippled as the fisherman pulled it taut, sending it into Callum's arm and biting into the skin again. The boy tried to hold on, but his grip loosened and he tumbled back down to the ground, landing awkwardly. Ophicleimon was distracted, and stumbled forwards as the fisherman yanked him hard, drawing even more blood from his wings.

Up above, Martin watched it unfold. He saw his friend struggling to stand up, but managing all the same, even though there was nothing he could do to help.

"That's it! I've had it with this bullshit!"

Martin nudged his glasses up, and grabbed hold of the wires holding him, his D-Psyche letting off sparks. He pulled, the wires biting into him and the arrowhead burrowing deeper. Still he didn't let up, pushing his bindings outwards even as they tried to contract. The fisherman became aware of the disturbance, and growled upwards in an irritated fashion. Martin glared back at him, pushing all the harder.

"I'm _not_ lying around being your happy little souvenir!"

The fisherman yanked the rod inwards, tightening the wires even more. But something was up. Martin's D-Psyche took offense to the move and expanded outwards, opening up in an odd lattice and pressing against the wires. It sent rings down his arms and legs, and unfolded like a parcel, until the boy was suspended inside a hollow orb, with bolts coursing around the light that smothered his chest.

"You play dirty! You found my lowest point and you tried to exploit that. But that's not gonna work on us!"

The boy pointed down at Callum, as sparks danced around his eyes.

"We're so much stronger than you think we are! We have so much more to give than you could _ever_ imagine!"

His voice carried over the tops of the mirrors, causing them to resonate and amplify his words even more, as the fisherman stared up at him, bewildered and utterly irritated. But Martin didn't stop.

"We're gonna be heroes, goddamnit! We're gonna be the best damn heroes you've ever seen; the best damn _people_!"

The fisherman snarled, and threw the bolus to one side, but the movement finally dislodged the wires around Martin and he fell towards the ground. He cried out as the arrowhead yanked itself from the back of his D-Psyche, trailing blood as it did so. But he landed cleanly, managing to stand up and pointing a finger up the creature.

"Let my partner go right now, you bandy-legged _arsehole!"_

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

The fisherman jumped as a volley of sparks came from the bolus, and it looked aside to see Manowarmon pressing against their own bindings, a new light in their eyes. The jellyfish looked down at Martin, as trails of lightning began to course around their body.

"Is now a good time?"

Martin held his hand to his chest, feeling the light coursing from his heart. It tingled, and ran all through his body. He pushed his glasses up, and nodded.

"Never better, my friend!"

"Manowarmon, Psyche Synergise!"

The energy finally became too much, breaking the fisherman's wires and sending Aardmon crashing to the ground. Manowarmon didn't move though; they just curled up as the lights across their body brightened, eventually forming a kaleidoscope on their skin. The electricity was so thick that it darted out in bolts, cracking the mirrors all around in iridescent spider threads.

"Evolution Activate!"

The atmosphere darkened as purple bolts of lightning exploded out from Martin's D-Psyche, catching Manowarmon and orbiting around them with immense hums. The jellyfish pressed themselves in even further, the lights around their body now blinding and obscuring their form. They pulsed, their figure getting less defined, and growing significantly. Down below, the fisherman backed away as bolts lashed out at it, leaving great black marks on its skin. The bolts converged, and grew in intensity, a huge electronic whistling sound emanating from the centre. Then they exploded outwards, sending sparks raining down on the spectators below.

Slowly the jellyfish's new form unfurled itself, revealing itself to be far bigger than before, only rivalled by Minogamemon for sheer size. It was more serpentine than before, with the main 'tail' consisting of a series of long tendrils that were bound together by large iron rings, coiling around behind the main head, and shimmering slightly from the strength of the magnetic field they were encased in. Two more long tentacles reached down from the head, flicking back and forth like flexible arms.

The head itself was a spectacular display of colour and light; a single six-sided frill covering a mane of small tentacles, and six half-moon rings that shone like kaleidoscopes. At the centre of the frill was a segmented mouth, with a bright pink glowing eye on each jaw, and smaller lights scattered all around.

The creature's frill flexed, and they bent themselves around, moving through the sky with the elegance of a kite.

"Siphonamon!"

The fisherman burst forth, lunging out with all both its remaining poles which flew through the air, ready to ensnare its new foe. They wrapped around Siphonamon's frill and dug in, stopping them in their tracks. The fisherman laughed, but its laugh died out as Siphonamon – completely unprovoked – joined in the mirth.

"Bad move..."

The jellyfish reached out and coiled their front tentacles around the wires that bound them. There was a flash of purple energy, and bolts coursed down the wires' length and straight into the fisherman's body. It juddered, and both its poles snapped off, leaving sparking wires in their wake. The beast hissed, and backed away, but Siphonamon wasn't finished yet; they rushed down with the speed of a viper.

"How do you like it, huh?"

The jellyfish twisted back and forth, sending their tentacles whipping outwards at the fisherman, with orbs of sparks that exploded on contact.

The monster turned and ran, tapping the top of the labyrinth as it scuttled away. Siphonamon took pursuit, as Martin and Aardmon joined Callum beside his partner. Callum was nodding, barely hiding his smile.

"That's rather impressive."

Martin watched as his partner twirled gracefully in the air, occasionally reaching out to zap the fisherman below. He rolled his fingers. "They may still need our help. Can we have a lift?"

Ophicleimon nodded, and leant down, holding out his wings as the two tamers and Aardmon climbed on.

Siphonamon was unaware of the others' presence; they just kept chasing the fisherman, trying to corner it. All of a sudden the beast turned around, and tapped heavily on the maze walls with one rear leg. The sound resonated, causing Siphonamon to pause, their vision distorting ever so slightly.

"What the hell are you doing now...?"

Soon the distortion wasn't so slight, as the mirrors all around began to shift, pointing directly at the jellyfish and dazzling them with their own colours. Siphonamon recoiled, trying to block the display, but the fisherman's rods had healed and it threw them all out in a bundle, catching the jellyfish's neck in a wiry bolus.

Martin saw the move, and pushed himself up, looking all around as the labyrinth shifted erratically. "It's these damn mirrors! That arsehole is using the maze against us."

Callum blinked as he looked aside at the other boy. "I've never heard you swear so much."

"Callum!"

"Well is there a way we can wreck it?" Callum gestured with his free arm. "They're only mirrors after all."

Martin thought for a moment, before looking up at his partner again.

"Maybe. But we need to free my partner first."

Ophicleimon nodded, and sped up, barrelling through the walls as he aimed towards the fisherman, who was so focused on its catch above that it wasn't looking below.

"Surprise, ya bastard!"

Ophicleimon leapt up and thrust his head square into the back of the fisherman, knocking it off balance. Siphonamon took their opportunity and spun, pulling the fisherman from its perch and freeing themselves from the wires. They looked around, still blinking from the dazzling lights, but through the confusion they heard Martin calling up to them.

"Take out the mirrors! Give it nothing to work with!"

"Watch out!"

Ophicleimon raised his beak as the fisherman lunged towards them, stabbing with its hind legs and roaring with irritation. Ophicleimon took a glancing blow, before reaching forwards and pecking it right in the eye. The sphere popped, and deflated, sending ooze all over the floor. But the creature wasn't deterred; swinging its tail and wrapping a wire around the bird's neck.

It laughed, but its laughter was short-lived as – in a series of explosions – the mirrors around it shattered into thousands of shards, leaving nothing but pitch-black walls. A shadow passed overhead as Siphonamon reached out, sending bolt after bolt into the walls and knocking them out one by one. Soon the area was dark, with only Siphonamon's magnificent bioluminescense lighting up the area. It was like a fireworks display, only almost liquid, and constantly shifting in patterns and colours.

The fisherman roared, and made to run, but to its surprise it didn't move. The creature looked down with its remaining eye, and saw that its feet had been frozen in place. Its joints were frosted up, and its remaining vision was whiting out as ice crystals pummelled it in the face. Ophicleimon reared up and bent his head back sharply, snapping the wire around his neck. He smirked as the creature struggled, muttering and gurgling. Its eye snapped up towards Ophicleimon, and it screamed in his face.

"Yeesh. Let me just balance this out a bit."

The great auk stabbed forwards again, bursting the creature's other eye, before turning and sprinting away. Martin looked up at Siphonamon, who was coiling around overhead, his light display growing in intensity.

"Take him down!"

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

The jellyfish's tentacles lunged out, carrying millions of volts at their tips, and they cracked them forwards like whips, one after the other. The movements created arcs that spiralled down, each one striking the fisherman in turn and sending electricity coursing through the labyrinth, smashing dozens of mirrors in the process. The fisherman was lost, the immense energy destroying it from the inside out.

The attack did even more; with the mirrors gone, the labyrinth itself seems to collapse in on itself, with the walls toppling like dominoes. Something caught Siphonamon's eyes from their vantage point up above, and they slithered down towards Ophicleimon and the others, pointing with an illuminated tentacle.

"I've found the centre of the maze. There's a big hole there. Think it could be a way out?"

They rushed over, standing in the centre of the once beautiful mirror maze. Now that it had been utterly wrecked, it was clear that the geometry wasn't quite as spectacular as it had let on; merely another illusion of this place. Only a large hall remained, with a few shards of glass that reflected very little.

And indeed, in the middle of the great chamber there was a large chasm, with a strange glow emanating from the bottom. Callum looked over at Martin. "Do you think it's a good idea to jump down there?"

"No." Martin scratched behind his head. "But I guess it's no worse than any of our other ideas."

Aardmon clutched tightly onto Ophicleimon's pipes, biting her lip. "We can't keep rushing around. Sooner or later we _have_ to find the Funnyman. We just have to."

Siphonamon curled around. "Welp, I guess it's now or never." They chirruped, and bent double on themselves, disappearing into the abyss below. The boys looked at each other, and smiled.

"See you on the other side."

* * *

There was a massive boom as the storm opened up and a flurry of high-energy data entered the main core, followed by a lone figure, trundling along on a pair of rickety-looking wheels. He stopped, and stared up at the messed-up fortress in the centre of the core.

" _You've got to be kidding me."_

He twitched, and a low trilling caught his attention. He turned, and cocked his head to one side as a swarm of monstrous wyrms slithered towards him, aggressive and bloodthirsty.

The figure sighed, and reached behind one shoulder, plucking out a crowbar and flexing his neck, his permanent smile betraying nothing of the weariness and dissatisfaction that made up his everyday life.

" _Come on then, let's get this over with."_

The wyrms bunched together, and jumped as one, swarming the figure in seconds.

* * *

"Geez!"

Ophicleimon landed with a thud below, the portal having jettisoned him upside-down. The boys and Aardmon rolled away all around him, each of them shouting their own expletives. There was a buzz of static as Siphonamon hovered down gingerly, their eyes darting between them.

"This might have been easier if I'd flown you through, mightn't it..."

Martin sat up, and cricked his neck, his eyes widening as he did so. He grinned upwards, looking slightly dazed.

"Well, maybe, but then again what's the fun in that? Or something like that." He beamed at the jellyfish. "Thanks, by the way. You were really cool back there."

The vast jelly seemed to go over all coy, tapping their front tentacles together in exactly the way that Polypmon would.

"...you really think I look cool...?"

There was a shuffling beside them as Aardmon stood up, holding a side of her head.

"Is it just me or can anyone hear something rumbling?"

Everybody went quiet, listening to the new cavern around them. Indeed, there seemed to be something large and heavy coming towards them. Callum squinted, placing a hand to his ear.

"Honestly, I can definitely hear overexcited German shouting..."

As if by magic (of the very loud and explosive kind) a wall blew open and Sindrimon burst through, carrying Lorelie and Ursula on his cart and laughing wildly. He skidded to a halt, and his face burst open into a wide smile as he caught sight of the others.

"Yes! Progress! Discovery! The best kind of excavation!"

Martin raised a hand. "Hi. You timed that well. Have you been following us?"

Ursula shook her head, and pointed at the wriggling tendril in her partner's hand. "We've been following this."

"...where did you get that?"

"It's not important."

The wall creaked open further as Minogamemon pushed herself through, leaping and landing beside the far smaller Sindrimon. Eleanor was knelt in her partner's shell, her hands clasped over her ears.

"This damn goblin has been singing _all fucking journey!"_

"Good to see you too."

As the group reunited and admired the new upgrades, Aardmon wandered over and poked at the little tendril in Sindrimon's hand. He looked down at her, and let it go, where it fell limply to the floor.

"I think it's sleeping now. It's been wiggling around all this time."

Aardmon looked up. "Why were you following this?"

Lorelie leaned over, and tapped at her keypad. " _It was the same thing as on the wyrms. We thought it might be connected to the Funnyman. Or something."_

Aardmon bent down, and prodded the prone tendril.

"If you're right...and we're now here...does that mean-"

The tendril burst into life again, and slithered away, scraping along the walls of the mysterious cavern and into the darkness. Aardmon stood up, and swallowed, her heart in her mouth.

"Um...guys...I think we might have reached the centre of the core..."

The excited chatter calmed down as the others looked out into the cavern. On the far side, a blue light appeared as a screen lit up. Then another. Then a control panel. One by one, a series of lights came on, revealing what looked like a huge control room; large chrome pipes, buttons, wires and curved screens facing inwards. Most of it seemed pristine. Other parts looked as if they'd been ripped open and haphazardly connected together. The screens flicked on and off, broken into segments that showed different parts of the digital world. Places they'd been to. Places they recognised. The remnants of the floating cities, the underground catacombs, the floating ocean and Motimon's half-rebuilt ship. The whole Digital world, all over again.

Ophicleimon whistled. "This place certainly looks very core-ish to me."

Shrewmon peered up from her position in Lorelie's arms. "But if this is the core...then where is..."

 **ladies gentleman and others, shall we get started?**

The voice resonated all around the chamber, and the five tamers and six Digimon watched as, slowly, like a ship descending down from above, a large biomechanical mass came into view. The lights flicked off, then back on, bathing the whole area in a saturated blue hue.

And the warriors found themselves staring into the laughing face – scratch that – the many laughing faces, of the Funnyman himself.

 **welcome to the end of your fucking lives**

* * *

Outside, the figure was again stood alone. Absentmindedly, he brushed off a bit of twitching wyrm flesh from his shoulder. All around him lay the various dismantled and dormant spirals of the Funnyman's beasts.

He rapped at the door to the fortress, but nobody answered. He sighed.

 _"Guess I'll just let myself in."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	19. Episode 19: Get Off The Stage

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 19: Get Off The Stage**_

* * *

You remember that fever dream you had that one time when you saw something so fucked up that you couldn't quite figure out what it was, and on waking up you completely forgot half of what it looked like?

Remember a few minutes afterwards when, after trying to fixate on the horror you'd left behind, your imagination had run wild and you ended imagining something five times more horrifying than the first thing, only to realise that that new creation of your own subconscious was going to haunt your waking thoughts for the next fifteen years?

Multiply that by eleven, and you'll have some idea of the creature that hovered before all assembled as the devices of the digital core flickered all around them. It seemed to be suspended from the ceiling by a mass of wires, though nobody could see where exactly they were attached to. Its main body...head...central part was a bulbous, geometric structure, covered with a slightly translucent material that pulsed with multicoloured lights. Each surface of the shape carried a face; a single domed eyeball, and a pair of vivid-red lips surrounding a dark void of a mouth. The same face, repeated on all twenty-four surfaces, with the only difference being the expressions. Some faces were happy, some sad, some angry, some feral, some smug, some curious and some staring hauntingly off into the distance. All of them a mockery of the humans watching them. The bulbous head-section spun lazily, and the faces chattered amongst themselves, with wires dangling between their mouths.

Below that hung another, smaller module; a central bearing, from which protruded four spindly arms, tipped with the very same ever-shifting hands they'd seen before. The arms spun around, seeming far too thin to be of any use, yet moving confidently and precisely. And below that, the creature gave way to a mass of tendrils, tipped with the spikes that the tamers had seen on the wyrms, the horses and the fisherman. They twitched, as if ready to give birth to more horrendous creatures at any time.

The Funnyman swung from side to side, before leaning forwards, grimacing down at the tamers with several of its faces.

 **you seem disgusted by me. i find that offensive**

It leered from side to side, sticking out a bulbous tongue that poked between different faces like a nasty metallic slug. Aardmon glared up at it, watching each of its hands in turn.

"You'll forgive us if we don't take your offense seriously."

 **lol u triggered?**

All around, the four Ultimates shifted around the central platforms. Sindrimon and Ophicleimon shuffled in opposite directions, staying out of the way of the central arms as their partners rode on their backs. Minogamemon clambered onto the panels down below, giving her large bulk as much space as she could manage, and Siphonamon hovered upwards, glancing up at the Funnyman's central column but seeing nothing. There were no surreptitious movements from any of the four warriors; everything was out in the open. After all, it's hard to sneak up on your enemy when it's literally staring at you no matter which angle you go for.

The Funnyman didn't seem too bothered by the friendly rearrangements, simply staring at each member of the attack party simultaneously. Occasionally it would feint a lunge, causing the hapless Ultimate to jump, but it would always pull back, giggling to itself.

 **you are all so totally adorbz**

 **i wanna take u all home and cover you in yoghurt and chocolate sauce and breadcrumbs and bake you and then snuggle each one of you**

 **especially you**

The Funnyman dropped down several metres, putting its central panel level with the platform. It swivelled, picking its most judgemental and smarmy face and staring directly at Aardmon, who stood stock still, utterly terrified by the entity before her. The Funnyman winked (probably) and wriggled its tongue around its nearest mouth suggestively.

 **snuggy wuggy naughty bad fluffy girl**

Aardmon shuddered, and shimmied backwards, with Lorelie placing her hands over the aardvark's shoulders and glaring up at the monstrosity. The Funnyman let off a deep, multilayered chuckle, before several of its faces frowned and it swayed thoughtfully.

 **oh sorry are you waiting for me i apologise DIE**

Without warning its entire body spasmed into life; every face contorted into a mad cackle and its four arms spun wildly. The Digimon burst into life around it, firing blasts and raising weapons, but the Funnyman stopped flailing just as quickly as it had began.

 **or maybe not. who knows. you don't know**

It gingerly reached out with a hand and squeezed two fingers around a stray flame near to Sindrimon, extinguishing it easily. Its faces were almost serenely calm.

 **you're smart. you want me to attack cause you're waiting. you're waiting to see what i do. cause you don't know anything about me and i know everything about you. cause i've been watching you. all of you. i know how you fuckers work.**

The Funnyman spun its faces around, cackling as it did so. Then, without warning, its faces all shut down.

Instantly this was followed by a yelp from all five children at once, as the Funnyman's same, laughing visage appeared on each of their screens at once. Callum and Ursula tried to knock it out, while Lorelie crouched down, clutching her head with shaking fingers.

" _LEEAVE US AlzzogfOOONECjchkc"_

The takeover stopped, and the great formless machine rose up in front of them again, looking unbearably smug.

 **i see eeeeeeeeeeeveeeeerythiiiiiiiiing**

Eleanor crouched further down into her Minogamemon's shell, and Martin gripped Siphonamon's frill more tightly, and the other three tamers backed away to one end of their platform, watching as the penguin and the troll manoeuvred across the iron bridge.

The Funnyman didn't care. It drifted slowly around, wiping some dust off a nearby panel. Even with its nonchalant movements, it never took its eyes off of everyone in the chamber. Even as they kept moving around. Even as the Ultimates balled energy behind their backs, or shuffled into a better position.

 **how do i fight? how powerful am i really? i could do anything and you wouldn't know. i could flood the room. i could make the walls explode. i could snap my fingers and all your eyes would fall out. shall i try it?**

It raised a deliberate arm, rubbing two fingers against each other as everybody watched helplessly. But still it did nothing, only lowering its arms again.

 **but i won't cause then i'll be moving first and that's what you want**

The chamber was all but silent when the Funnyman stopped speaking; so much so that the tamers swore they could hear each other blinking. Martin glanced at Ursula. Ursula at Lorelie. Callum at Aardmon. Trying to think of a way to begin; an almost-impossible task with that monster gazing down at them.

 **so who's gonna move first?**

The Funnyman was swaying greatly now, circling the chamber like a kid on a sugar-high as its arms played eeny-meeny-miney-mo amongst themselves.

 **i think**

It stopped, and dangled down, spinning deliberately.

 **it's gotta**

It raised a hand, raising it on high and pointing it directly at Siphonamon.

 **be you**

" **Vitality Sphere!** "

A green blast emanated from below, and the Funnyman swung viciously sideways, reaching out and catching the blast with two hands, kneading it around with what looked remarkably like an oversized pair of oven gloves.

 **whoops missed here you go**

"Duck!"

Sindrimon rushed to one side as the Funnyman spun and launched the ball of energy at the platform, where it exploded into globs of light. The troll turned, but already the Funnyman was repositioning itself as it flicked between several different hand choices.

The four Ultimates didn't have the element of surprise, or any kind of advanced tactics they could use.

It was now or never. They had to strike.

" **Mercy Melody!** "

" _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

Fire and ice swirled around and slammed into the Funnyman from both sides, causing it to reel backwards, temporarily stunned. It flicked out its right hand and formed a laser cannon, pointing it towards the nearest Ultimate, but both had already moved positions, staying out of the monstrosity's way.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

Minogamemon launched herself upwards, spinning her weapon behind her, but the Funnyman spun away with the lunge, mocking her as it went.

 **are you ever gonna learn?**

From within her shell, Minogamemon smirked, and dropped her staff. Reaching out with a long arm she grabbed the Funnyman's suspended wires and swung herself around, changing the creature's course and driving the central column into her right knee.

 **ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA hello Josie i am in need of pain relief**

The Funnyman let off a mass of gibberish mixed with a few choice swear words, but the turtle ignored it; she bounced off the walls, before swinging the Funnyman again and slamming it into one of its massive screens.

The Funnyman's counter was instant; a flash of light, followed by an uncalled-for HONK, followed by a sudden ten-thousand volts coursing through her arm, causing her to let the Funnyman go with a jerk. It smiled as it backed away, and stuck its tongue out at her, but its rearmost faces were looking slightly less smug as, pulled by gravity and the physical laws of the pendulum, the whole bundle swung across the chamber and into the firing path of Siphonamon.

" **Synapse Pulsator!** "

Siphonamon's tentacles rippled outwards, before coming together rapidly with a pulse of energy. The lights rippled forwards and towards their mouth, which fired a massive ray of light directly into the Funnyman's nearest face.

It spun from the impact, screaming as it did so and waving its arms around wildly, one of its faces smoking. The Ultimates realigned themselves as the monsters swung slowly in front of them, eventually coming to a stop. Its face had been smashed completely inwards, replaced by a smoking panel of glass that leaked clear fluid.

Ophicleimon rolled his neck, and blew a low bass note, summoning a small storm ready to attack. "You don't stand a chance against us. Surrender now."

From his vantage point at the side, Callum raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Really?"

"I thought it was appropriate."

"Well, sure, but when has that _ever_ worked?"

The giant bird shrugged, and the two focused their attention on the Funnyman, who had each of its arms raised. It flicked its fingers out one by one, almost theatrically, and hummed to itself.

 **four times two makes eight. plus two and plus another two. you're all too lame to have any more than that**

It clenched all its fists, and smirked to itself, rubbing two hands together.

 **that'll do just fine**

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

" **Primordial Staff!** "

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

The Funnyman raised each hand in a different direction as it was swamped by four separate blasts, its lower-section lost in a sea of rainbow lights. The barrage didn't stop there, as Sindrimon rushed forwards through the blast with his hammer raised and a crazed glint in his eye.

" _ **Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

The troll's hammer slammed down on the Funnyman's forearm, before swinging it out to one side and blocking a right hook. He held his ground, screeching to one side from the force, but he didn't have time to react before a third arm came around from the left and struck him in the back. He careened wildly, belching smoke from his body as he rushed for cover. He caught Ursula's eye, and laughed wildly.

"He's a fast one!"

Ursula gritted her teeth from the sidelines. "Never mind that. We need to find a way to bring it down..."

Beside her, Lorelie pressed at her keypad. " _The flash drives. There's got to be something we can do."_

"I'm on it."

There was a rush of wind as Minogamemon leapt up, hanging from the domed ceiling as she scanned the Funnyman's pathway. "Any opening at all..."

 **my turn**

The Funnyman turned towards her in an instant, and raised two arms, an arc of green electricity glowing between them. The giant turtle leapt away just in time as the arc slammed into the wall, sending metal beams crashing down in a cross pattern. Minogamemon retracted halfway and rolled to a separate section of the chamber, unfurling in seconds.

But the Funnyman was watching her movements, raising his nearest arm and flicking something long, thin, rubber and very slippery down at the turtle's feet. It landed with a splat just as Minogamemon brought her foot down, sending her rolling backwards uncontrollably. Callum, Ursula and Lorelie yelped in unison, and ducked as her hand slammed into the wall above them.

Eleanor brushed debris from her hair as she glared into her partner's shell.

" _Watch it for the love of fuck!"_

The 22-foot turtle seemed to shrink down at the tone of Eleanor's voice. "...sorry..."

 **gloopy-shnicker-boom-boom**

Minogamemon's attention snapped upwards again, and her eyes widened as she saw the huge bolus of fire coming towards them (seeming to originate from what looked like four cans of deodorant and a lighter). The turtle threw herself forwards, shouldering the fireball and managing to dissipate it before it flash-fried the humans, though not without taking a significant few burns herself. Eleanor shielded her eyes, coughing from the smoke.

"What, he can do all your attacks as well? That's out of order!"

 **don't blame me you started it**

"Watch it!"

Minogamemon ducked again, rushing into the bowl below as the Funnyman lunged with a spinning blade. She emerged the other side, only to get struck on one arm with a ball of ice; very similar to the ones Ophicleimon was summoning. The Funnyman chattered, and dug deeper, blocking her escape with its other three arms.

 **you're all great teachers you know**

"Fuck off you plagiarist!"

Minogamemon curled up into a ball, before lashing out, striking the Funnyman in the head-section with a powerful kick.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

The turtle spun her weapon and stabbed the Funnyman in the midsection, before leaping back and slamming the weapon into the nearest screen. There was a flash of light, and a tree emerged from nowhere, entangling the Funnyman's body and temporarily holding it in place.

"Thanks!"

Eleanor watched as Ophicleimon rushed forwards, dodging the Funnyman's arms with surprising ease as he leapt up towards the main body. He landed on the joint, black energy building in his mouth as a strange baritone filled the chamber.

" **Mercy MELODY!** "

The black mass erupted from his mouth and bathed at least three of the Funnyman's faces in the depressive mass. He pulled back after a few seconds, waiting hopefully. But his platform trembled, and the Funnyman began to laugh, black masses building in its own mouths.

 **you really must be desperate if you're trying to appeal to my conscience**

It twirled suddenly, releasing itself from the tree's grip and firing black and purple lasers in all directions. One caught its target; slamming directly into Ophicleimon's chest and knocking him from the platform. A swift movement later and Minogamemon had caught him in her palm, though not without a blistering burn mark on her shoulder for her trouble. She placed him on the platform out of the firing range as, behind them, Sindrimon once again took on the monster head on with nothing more than fire, hope, and a mallet.

Martin and Siphonamon hovered nearby, with the boy leaning forwards on his partner's mane. "The longer we take, the more difficult this is gonna get. We need a plan _now."_

"We need a plan _yesterday_ , but we can't have everything," said Eleanor, fingering the flash drive around her neck. "Has anyone seen a small rectangular hole that we can easily reach?"

Aardmon rushed towards them, waving her arms. "The dimension sphere, remember? He has to be hiding it somewhere; we just need to find it."

Everyone looked at Ophicleimon, expecting some insight from the Digimon who had gotten the closest to the Funnyman so far. The auk grumbled. "It's hard to pay attention when you're trying your hardest not to get shot and failing miserably."

Aardmon stepped forwards, holding her fist to her chest. "What about me? I'm small; if you can keep it busy I could probably climb over it and tell you where to aim?"

The others looked among themselves uncertainly. Siphonamon coiled a front tentacle, looking uncertain. "You sure you're up to it?"

"No. Definitely not." Aardmon swallowed, and reached out towards the jellyfish. "I have to try though, don't I?"

Martin looked down at his partner from his vantage point, and nodded. Siphonamon muttered to themselves, but they hovered closer, allowing Aardmon to scuttle upwards and join Martin on their back (head?). As the jellyfish rose up, Martin waved down to the others. "Keep it busy! We're going in!"

There was a boom as Sindrimon was thrust across the chamber, landing on the walls and spinning his wheels maniacally to get back onto the main platform. Eleanor puffed her chest out. "What does he _think_ we were doing?"

Callum raised an eyebrow. "Probably not enough."

"Oh, get over yourself."

"Screw you too."

The two smiled at one another, and signalled to their partners in unison. Minogamemon and Ophicleimon allowed each other a knowing look for a second, before taking off to rejoin the battlefield.

Aardmon held on tightly as Siphonamon flew her upwards, dodging left and right as the Funnyman's hands came at them. They looped upwards, and the Funnyman released a barrage of rainbow bolts, peppering the chamber behind them.

"You've gotta get in close!"

Martin held the flash drive tightly in his hand as he scanned their opponent; not easy, given that it was as big and flexible as his own partner was. He leant forwards, and pointed. "The top joint! It's our best bet!"

 **no hitchhikers**

" **Synapse Pulsator!** "

The great jellyfish swung around and fired three shots in succession, striking the rear of the Funnyman's nearest arm. It swung away, and Siphonamon saw their chance, lunging downwards and twisting at the last second.

"Now!"

"I'm on it!"

Aardmon jumped just as the Funnyman turned, its flexible body twisting and trying to push her away, but the furry marauder kept her grip and pulled herself upwards. The Funnyman looked down indignantly (if it was possible to look indignant with twenty-four maniacal Cyclops faces) but Siphonamon didn't give it the chance to respond. They swam around effortlessly in the chamber, turning like an eel and ramming the Funnyman in the lowermost face. It responded in kind, chomping at their frill and spinning away, taking several tentacles out by the root.

"Let go of me, you _savage!"_

The leviathan was not to be outdone; they spread their tentacles wide and formed a web of electricity between the ends, forming an amazing display that shot bolts out towards the walls of the chamber.

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

The Funnyman backed away, raising all four palms as they were enveloped in lightning. Temporarily stunned, it looked up as Siphonamon's tail slashed across one of its faces, leaving a crease in one of its eyes that slowly oozed pus.

 **very funny very impressive lol u gonna DIE**

The four hands split apart into groups of two, each clamped around batons of blazing rock. Siphonamon noticed too late as one struck them across the face, and the other slammed forwards, pinning them momentarily to the wall. The Funnyman reeled back, spinning its arms to make a third punch, when a yank from below threw it off its rhythm. It glanced down, watching as Sindrimon clutched its base. His face was strained, and his wheels were screaming out as they spun in the opposite direction. But the smile still hadn't disappeared from his face.

"Stop nicking my tricks, you very naughty person! _**Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

He tugged backwards with one arm, and swung his mallet, catching the Funnyman's central joint with a thundering blow. It rattled through the chamber, and the Funnyman was shaken, dropping bits of molten metal as it tried to keep its joint in one piece. Sindrimon rushed forwards, but a palm slammed across his path, shoving him backwards. The Funnyman chattered, pressing inwards with two fists and slamming down with the other two.

" _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The flash of light sent the Funnyman reeling, and Sindrimon rushed for cover with more than just his pride dented. Ursula reached up and felt the massive fracture in his helmet, as red fluid ran down his goggles.

The troll shrugged, and sniffed. "Don't mind me, big sis. I'm tough. I can bounce around a bit; it'll be fine."

The girl nodded, but she didn't seem overly sure. Lorelie looked up at Ursula, who was gripping her partner's shoulder like iron. She held her keypad, pressing at the buttons.

" _This is going on too long..."_

"I...can fight..."

The smaller girl felt a shuffling in her arms, and she flinched as Shrewmon struggled, trying to pull herself away. "I can fight too! I can help!"

Lorelie shook her head vigorously, holding the Digimon away from the Funnyman's rampage. " _It's too much. You don't need-"_

" _I CAN HELP!"  
_

Shrewmon roared, and kicked backwards, catching the girl in the chest. Lorelie cried out and fell back, only just holding onto Sindrimon in time. Shrewmon landed on her feet, and turned around, her claws shaking.

" _Why won't you let me help you, Lorelie? Why won't you let me evolve?"_

Lorelie started, her screen flickering white, when Ursula stood between them, pointing at the shrew. "Get back here right now!"

"Nobody asked you!"

Ursula bit her lip. "If you try and fight the Funnyman as you are, you're going to _die._ I...I can't let that happen. _"_

Lorelie held Ursula by the shoulder, but Shrewmon was adamant. She stared down at the ground, then up between the two girls. She grinned, and began to run backwards.

"You're wrong...I...I can still do this...everyone else could do it...I'll show you I'm worthy of you!"

 _"Shrewmon!"_

Lorelie's distorted voice rang out through the chamber, but it didn't stop her partner. Shrewmon leapt from the platform and dug her claws into the chamber walls, climbing at an incredible speed. She didn't even stop when the pain of her injuries returned, or even to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The shrew reached the very top, and looked down, seeing the bulbous shape swaying below her. She gritted her teeth, and leapt, spinning as she did so.

" _ **Scrape Nail!**_ _"_

She struck the Funnyman's head with surprising force, her claws ripping through the material. But even as she kept attacking, her small size meant that her impact was minimal, doing little other than annoying the Funnyman. She was so focused that she didn't notice the hand reaching out above her, coming towards her at an incredible speed.

"Watch out!"

Aardmon leaped forwards as the hand slammed down, and she rolled with Shrewmon in her clutches. The two stood on four legs, trying to catch their breath as the multiple mouths laughed beneath them. Aardmon nodded at the smaller Rookie.

"Take your time."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"I don't suppose you've seen a small hyper-powerful buzzing ball up here anywhere?"

Shrewmon laughed, and stood up, gripping onto the bundle of wires atop the Funnyman's main body. "I have no idea what the fuck we're looking for anymore-"

Something caught her eye, and she glanced directly upwards. With a whistle, she pointed, her claw reaching towards something round, silvery-blue and half-buried, about three-quarters of the way up the bundle of wires.

"Is that thing supposed to be there?"

Aardmon rushed forwards, squinted, and gasped. "That's it! That's the dimension sphere!"

"H...how do you know that-?"

" _Martin! Anyone!"  
_

 _"_ I heard you!" yelled Martin, as Siphonamon swung around, dodging razor-sharp bullets and blades of ice from the Funnyman's appendages. The boy squinted, and pushed his glasses up as far as he could. "I can see it! Right there, up at the top!"

Right as he said it, the chamber went black. Then bright white. Then deepening to a suppressive purple, with multicoloured flashing lights all around the edge. A deep, unsettling laugh echoed around, far different to any of the Funnyman's previous jokes.

 **you're perceptive, you're clever, bingo, you win the prize. but the prize is mine. i found it. i use it.**

Martin held so tightly onto Siphonamon's frill that he thought his hands would split apart, as the Funnyman swayed in a sinister fashion. Its many faces were all completely focused, staring outwards. The eyes glowed blue. The mouths all moved in unison, split apart in horrific grimaces.

 **it's mine. i'm not giving it back. never.**

The creature's body trembled, and it spun wildly, lashing out with a barrage of green and blue and orange. Ophicleimon was caught by a few of the bolts, calling out as they pierced his wings, while Minogamemon curled up and rolled, the attack merely chipping her shell. Siphonamon moved expertly, keeping at least three of their eyes directly on the sphere up above. Martin nudged his partner. "It's open. We have a chance to get it."

The jellyfish hummed, and flew forwards, releasing arcs of lightning, but the Funnyman moved with incredible reflexes, slicing upwards with two hands. Siphonamon coiled back, and stared at the monster.

"Hurry, Siphonamon! We don't have long!"

"He's changed..."

"Of course. It's on the defensive."

Siphonamon blinked, and backed up even further, their patterns flickering gently. "I've seen the defensive. Nothing to this degree. It's like something's been switched inside it." The jellyfish coiled their front tentacles together. "I'm scared, Martin."

"Siphonamon..."

The boy crouched down, resting a palm behind his partner's frill.

"One move. That's all we'll need." He smiled. "I believe in you."

The Funnyman twitched, and the face nearest to them glanced in their direction, the mouth hanging open as wires traipsed from the corners.

 **the core is mine**

"The core belongs to the Digital World!"

Siphonamon rushed out and spread their tentacles far and wide, running trails of lightning down them and releasing an incandescent flash with their entire body. The Funnyman recoiled from the intense display of light and colour, and found itself backed up against the chamber wall.

" **Vitality Sphere!** "

" **Mercy Melody!** "

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The three attacks hit it head on, and Siphonamon disappeared from view, lost in the iridescent storm. They spiralled upwards, dodging between the wildly flailing arms and barrelling towards the hidden core. Martin stood up, clutching his flash drive tightly as he leaned out through the flailing tentacles.

"Just a bit closer!"

 **gGOOooO AwwAAAAY**

" **Synapse Pulsator!** "

A hand swiped at Siphonamon's tail, ripping out a pair of tentacles, but the jellyfish ignored the pain and fired blasts at the Funnyman, spiralling ever closer as they did so. Martin saw the hidden orb whip past him, and he reached out towards it, trying in vain to see the detail of the dimension sphere itself.

"What...do...I do?"

 **GOT YOU**

The boy stumbled as his partner disappeared from beneath him, and he fell through the air, crashing onto the Funnyman's head and very nearly rolling away over the edge. Something clamped over his arm and he yelled as the Funnyman's teeth dug into him. Though admittedly it did stop him from falling.

And it also kept him from doing anything to help.

Siphonamon squirmed in the Funnyman's grasp, contorting themselves left and right and in every direction, but for every hand they released themselves from, three more appeared in their place. The hands were long now, and tipped with spikes that slashed at the jellyfish's body. Martin cried out, and pulled against his captor.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

" **Acid Splash!** "

The two Rookies appeared beside the boy, attacking with just enough force to release the mouth's grip. Martin stood up, staring up from his precarious position. The Funnyman glared down at him, with a face that could only have been a mixture of triumph and disdain.

It held out its four arms. In two were wrapped the struggling Siphonamon, still blasting bolts everywhere. In one it held the dimension sphere, as confidently as a trophy. And in the last one, held firmly within a pair of tweezers from one of its fingers, was a flash drive, glinting pathetically. Martin felt in his pockets, but he realised too late that it was his.

 **whoopsie**

The tweezers snapped shut, crushing the little device into splinters. The other hand flicked away, and the sphere was gone. Stored away inside the Funnyman's body.

"No..."

"That's not gonna work! You hide it inside you, we'll just have to reach inside and rip it out!" yelled Siphonamon, twisting both halves of their body in different directions and freeing several tentacles. With amazing strength and dexterity they reached over the arm and wrapped themselves tightly around, glaring back at the Funnyman's faces with all six eyes.

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

With a crackle and the sound of tearing metal, lightning poured from Siphonamon's body and rippled over the Funnyman, causing two of its eyes to burst from the charge. But it laughed all the harder, the pain distorting its speech.

 **HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHhoooowwww reeeeally bloody noble of yyYYGGHGYyyooouuuu**

The jellyfish wriggled free, and soared upwards. They cast their eyes down, seeing Martin on the Funnyman's shoulder. And seeing the Funnyman's eyes move the same way.

 **get rekt, boy**

"Don't you dare..."

The Funnyman grinned, and swung its arms wide, sending Martin tumbling downwards before he could even comprehend what had happened.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Siphonamon rushed downwards, straight towards the boy, but their words were cut short as the Funnyman's hands reached out and grasped them around the tentacles. They blasted electricity wildly, but the Funnyman swung wildly and cracked their head against the ceiling and the walls.

Down below, Martin struck the base of the chamber with an audible boom, making the whole of his body rattle with the impact. A jolt passed through his head, and he stared up from his stunned position, his head spinning. He could make out his partner, spinning in the Funnyman's grip as they were whaled on again and again.

"N...no..."

" **Tesla TSUNA-** "

 _SNAP_

With an awful noise that echoed around the chamber, the Funnyman reached out and cracked the jellyfish's body like a whip. The bolts careened out wildly, latching onto the Funnyman's arm as Siphonamon raised their head weakly, but there was nothing they could do as the arm that held them expanded. Spikes shot out from the wrist and every finger, impaling the leviathan through their gelatinous flesh, and the limb began to spin at a frightening pace.

From the base of the chamber, Martin yelled out, struggling to get to his feet as his head still spun. His voice seemed distant. Almost underwater. He could only watch, wide-eyed through cracked glasses, as the Funnyman's arm sped up more and more, tearing off his partner's tentacles in seconds.

" _ **Tesla-**_ _"_

There was an explosion of electricity as the Funnyman's arm shot backwards like a bolt from a railgun, with enough force to dislocate the forearm from its socket. But Siphonamon came off far worse, their body inverting and being shredded by the force. Most of their tentacles dissolved in an instant, and the remainder writhed briefly in mid-air, before exploding outwards into data.

Everybody froze where they stood. Sparks dropped down like raindrops. A cloud of data remained in the air, billowing out as Siphonamon's residual magnetic charge still remained. But even that was dissipating.

"...Polypmon... _no..."_

Martin's eyes were wide as he stared at the monster above. He could barely move. Barely speak. All he could do was watch.

" _Martin..."_

The boy started, and looked behind him. Pieces of gel were still falling down, but one in particular lay prone on the chamber floor, dragging itself forwards. It was far smaller than Polypmon, with two tubular eyes and two pathetically tiny tendrils.

But they were still alive.

Martin breathed out a half-cry, half-scream of relief, and shuffled forwards to throw his body around his partner. His head was still spinning, and he could feel something wet and sticky running down the side of his face, but he didn't care.

In his arms, the tiny Zoamon blinked with moist eyes. " _I'm sorry I couldn't beat him."_

"No...no..." Martin sat up, and held the jellyfish in his lap. "Just stay here...please just stay with me now..."

 **you really do leave quite a mark**

The two fallen partners stared up at the monster looming above. The Funnyman shook out its charred arm, black dust cascading all around. Then it stared down, and lowered itself all the way down until it was looming over the two. With a scoff, it reached out with a bladed hand.

 **you're no fun anymore**

" _GET AWAY FROM THEM!"_

" **Vitality Sphere!** "

A glowing orb shot upwards into the Funnyman's face, causing it to swing outwards. Minogamemon didn't stop there; she pummelled the monstrosity, throwing brutal punch after lethal kick, and landing at least half of them. The Funnyman raised four hands, with electricity coursing down them, as it pressed backwards, but the turtle rolled out of its range.

" _ **Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

A crashing blow landed on the Funnyman's upper body, caving in one of its faces. Three others turned to Sindrimon, and screeched, firing pink flames and driving him back. Ophicleimon suffered a similar fate the other side, unable to even get close to the monster, let alone retrieve the sphere.

" **Scrape Nail!** "

With a feral screech Shrewmon rushed forwards again, clinging to the Funnyman's head again and trying to tear down into the prism. But she was little more than an annoyance at this point, and her opponent didn't even notice her, focusing all its attention on Minogamemon down below.

 **are you looking for something?**

The Funnyman cooed, and opened up a palm, revealing the twitching dimension sphere. Minogamemon's eyes flashed, and she swiped for it, only to get punched twice in the face for her troubles, cracking her shell. Eleanor clung on for dear life, but her eyes remained fixed on their enemy above.

"You're gonna pay so much for this..."

Her partner's eyes glanced down towards her, and the turtle jumped, landing on the platform above with ease. Dextrously she reached into her shell, plucked Eleanor out and placed her on the metal below, much to the girl's chagrin.

"What are you doing? We're gonna take it down!"

Minogamemon stared down at the girl, her face unreadable through the lip of the shell. In the low light though, Eleanor could still make out the details of her body. Bruises, slices, cracks, limbs shivering just a little. The turtle held her staff, and her eyes blinked shut reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I ain't letting this guy get away."

Callum approached the girl from behind as she clenched her fists, her body stiffening.

"Don't you _dare_ let him kill you."

 **how sweet**

The turtle leapt upwards as the Funnyman leapt higher yet, spinning an illuminated weapon back and forth as she glared down at her adversary.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

It wasn't a reserved attack from a distance; the turtle barrelled into the Funnyman with the full force of her body, slamming the staff into it. She coiled around, climbing the wires and retracting into her shell as she rolled down the chamber walls. But the Funnyman was there to meet her at the bottom, lashing out with a devastatingly powerful punch. Her leg lashed out in a counter, followed by her staff, buckling the offending arm from underneath.

"Two..."

She spun, dancing on the wreckage below as the Funnyman kept striking at her, sending blasts of fire directly into her shell. Another lunge and she caught her opponent on the central joint itself, causing the arms to freewheel.

"Three...and..."

The turtle breathed out, before leaping, gripping the upper jaw of Funnyman's nearest face with one hand. She brought the staff forwards, searing into the head structure like with a red hot poker.

 **buy me a drink first**

"AaaaaAAARGH!"

Blood spurted from Minogamemon's hand as the jaw snapped down, but she kept pressing her staff further and further forwards, causing miniature glowing roots to dig into the Funnyman's bio-organic flesh. It writhed, before spinning, tossing the turtle away and into the chamber wall like a meteorite.

For a moment she faltered. She struggled. Her hand came out, pressing into the metal behind her as she tried to stand.

"You...aren't walking...away from this..."

Minogamemon raised her staff, spinning it as the glow spread throughout its entirety. The Funnyman merely stared, curious about the artefact.

"Release!"

The turtle slammed downwards, and the effect was instant; four immense tree trunks grappling with the Funnyman's body and pulling it taut. It twitched, the tendrils growing tighter by the second and threatening to sever its joints. Still, it kept giggling, the whole business apparently still very amusing.

Minogamemon stood up, then fell to one knee, the attack taking an incredible amount out of her. She glared upwards, her eyes dangerous slits.

" _I'm gonna kill you!"_

The Funnyman twitched, and its head module bent sideways, seeming to smirk. One of its heads stuck out its tongue, revealing the tiny sphere balancing on the end.

 **it's here if you want it**

Eleanor rushed to the edge of the platform, calling down to the turtle as she tried to stand upright. "You've got this! Finish it off!"

Minogamemon abandoned her staff, and launched herself upwards, hooking her arm around the Funnyman's prone form. She punched at the head, but due to her fatigue her fists were lacking in the power they'd had before. Still she climbed, digging into the Funnyman's body with all her strength as she reached for the dimension sphere.

The first vine snapped. Minogamemon lurched sideways, crashing into the wall and smashing several screens. She rolled off to one side and leapt up again, only to stop as she felt a palm slam into one leg with the force of a bullet train, crushing the flesh against the ruined wall. She gasped, but before she could react properly it was followed by three devastating stabs to her shell, taking great chunks out from around her eyes. She fell, toppling backwards into the dome yet again. She looked up in horror as the Funnyman stretched, pulling against its prison, until the other three vines snapped as well, one by one. It gurgled, and swallowed the orb, losing it again.

 **too late**

Eleanor rushed forwards, but Callum held her firmly, digging in against the metal of the platform. The two could only watch as the Funnyman descended like a spider, all four arms raised and holding a variety of deadly looking instruments; angle grinders, drills, and vast bludgeons that spun around in a devastating blur.

"TERRAMON!"

There was a sound like shattering pottery, and a rush of wind. Then silence.

Then just a tiny little giggle from the base of the chamber.

 **gg newb**

The Funnyman raised itself up slowly, hovering just above the platform. It giggled, and held out a hand, dropping a tiny, limp turtle on the platform at Eleanor's feet.

 **i believe this is yours**

"YOU BASTARD!"

Eleanor kicked and screamed, wrenching herself free from Callum's grip, but the boy just reached forwards and held her again. "Eleanor stop! There's nothing you can do!"

"Like fuck there is! I'll kill it! I'll tear all its _fucking_ eyes out!"

"ELEANOR!"

The girl turned on her feet, and lashed out, punching Callum across the face with tears in her own eyes.

"Why the fuck aren't we winning? We're stronger, aren't we?"

 _"I don't know!"_

Ursula and Lorelie joined the two, trying to keep them apart, as Sindrimon rushed past with white fire in his eyes. He and Ophicleimon were battling valiantly, but with their numbers quelled by half, they were clearly struggling against the still very much battle-ready Funnyman. Ophicleimon stumbled, and his eyes flashed, the cold around him growing a little more intense. Sindrimon just kept driving forwards, firing off fiery blast after fiery blast.

 _"_ _ **Vulkanabsteig!**_ _"_

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

The Funnyman pulled upwards as the two attacks collided and twisted together, causing an explosion that rocketed through the chamber. The four humans still on the bridge were forced back, cowering at the edge of the platform with no option but to watch the duel before them.

Ursula held her arms inwards, flinching with every blow from the Funnyman. "We...we can still win this..."

 _"HOW?"_

Eleanor scrambled to her feet and reached out towards the taller girl, before pulling back at the last second, holding her devolved partner, Chelomon, in her arms. "How the _fuck_ are we supposed to win? We _had_ it. We _had_ the Funnyman right before us and he's just taking us out one by _fucking one!"_

Callum held his D-Psyche as the first trickles of blood fell down his arm. He winced, feeling the cold building up inside him.

"I said we couldn't do this..."

 _"You said WHAT?"_

Eleanor whirled on him, grabbing him by the shirt, but he pushed her hand away, gritting his teeth. He stood his ground. "We never stood a chance here and I _fucking said it._ "

"Maybe we would have if you had actually been able to lead us!"

Lorelie clutched her head, shaking it as her faint voice sounded out. "... _please stop..."_

Nobody noticed, so loud were they shouting.

"I thought you'd taken over! After all, you've done it so _fucking well_."

"At least I had the balls to keep moving even when you just gave up at the first hurdle!"

"Face it; we can't do this! We never could! Not me, and not you! None of us!"

Eleanor flinched, and thrust Chelomon into Callum's free arm, her face scrunching up.

"Maybe you can't, but I'm not stopping until either he's fucking dead or I am!"

The girl rushed forwards with her arms raised, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her feet slipped on the chrome platform but she didn't care, instead putting all her force into forward motion. Even as Sindrimon rushed towards her, she leapt, grabbing onto the Funnyman's nearest palm and hoisting herself up. She didn't get far before it flipped around, an eye opening up on the palm.

 **hello little girl**

 **are you lost?**

Eleanor ground her teeth, and pulled the flash drive from around her wrist, her hair wild.

"I'm sick of being fucked around by this world, and I'm _sick of you!"_

She lunged forwards, bringing the device down in the centre of the eye. There was a crack, and Eleanor's eyes widened as she felt the tiny machine splinter in her hands.

The Funnyman recoiled, and she found herself knocked away, suddenly in freefall. She landed on the platform behind her with a thud, the cracked device falling from her grasp and sliding away into nothing. A shadow passed over her as the Funnyman reached down and grabbed hold of the bridge, pulling itself along like a lemur as it leered over the girl. It looked down, disdainfully.

 **what makes you think you have a chance? not your partners not the engineers not even yggdrasil can stop me**

"Are you sure about that?"

Ophicleimon rushed in from behind, slamming his body against the Funnyman with an incredible force. It swung back, pushing the auk away, but Ophicleimon's body trembled, humming with a deep bass as the storm built up around him.

The Funnyman pulled away, but Sindrimon blocked its path, clamping onto his front headlamp with both of his strong arms.

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

The attacks were barely controlled, smothering the Funnyman in a wide arc. They coiled together and colliding, sending out jets of steam and flame and ice that ripped panels from the wall and made the whole room tremble. The Funnyman pressed backwards, its eyes squinting and the metal of its arms beginning to buckle and glow from the intense heat and cold.

Slowly, the Funnyman raised its arms, coiling them together into one great mace.

 **i'm bored with you now**

It brought it down on the platform with an immense smash, cracking it instantly. The attacks faded as the two Ultimates tried to find their footing, but it was too late; the platform fell away from the centre outwards, casting them both into the wreckage below. The Funnyman laughed heartily, when all of a sudden its body jerked. It peered up, watching the wires suspending it as they began to split and fray, torn by the intense battle. And by something else. Shrewmon poked her head over the gap, her claws chipped and blunted, and with a furious expression on her face.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The wires snapped, and the Funnyman plummeted itself, striking the rest of the platform. It too collapsed, falling downwards into the base of the chamber, and bringing Eleanor, Callum, Lorelie, Aardmon and Ursula down with it. The structure toppled into the very base of the core, emergency lights flashing all around.

Aardmon pushed a piece of chrome away from her, coughing as she stared around. Her vision was hazy. Her ears were ringing from the impact. She placed a hand to her neck, and it came away damp and sticky with her own blood.

All around her lay utter destruction. Callum held tightly onto Chelomon, his arm shaking and glowing bright white. Nearby Martin was half-buried under dust, unconscious as Zoamon hovered around him. Ursula was holding her side, crawling around on her knees. Lorelie was crouched up in a ball, her screen flickering red.

Aardmon looked in front of her, seeing Eleanor flat-out on the ground, blood dripping from her arm again. There was a horrendous creaking, and the rubble behind her raised itself up, with the Funnyman pulling itself out like a great mechanical spider. It wasn't unscathed itself, with several faces caved in and a lot of damage to its arms and body. But still, it was in a far better state than anyone else.

One after the other, its opponents tried to stand. Sindrimon made it up first, his cart clambering over the rubble as his hammer dragged along the ground. His smile was strained now, although still as wide and determined as ever.

Ophicleimon shuffled forwards, his eyes glimmering as he dragged his legs forwards. A low rumble emanated from inside his body, and he keened right into the Funnyman's face.

Suddenly he stopped, falling to one knee as his cry died away. He looked over at Callum, who was barely conscious himself, still clutching his D-Psyche.

" _Keep...trying..."_

Ophicleimon trembled, and took another step, the air freezing in place around him.

" **Night...in...** _ **ANTARCTICA!**_ _"_

It was a sharp blast. An intense beam of ice and sound striking the Funnyman dead in the side of the head, freezing it instantly. It creaked to the side, emitting little screams of pain and mirth.

 **get off the stage**

Ophicleimon's legs buckled, and he fell forwards, crashing into the rubble below. On the other side of the chamber, Callum's arm fell down, ravaged and rent apart by the sheer pressure within. He could only lie there, breathing lightly and clutching the blackened flesh at his shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry..."

The Funnyman laughed humourlessly, and turned its body back towards Sindrimon. The troll roared, and lunged forwards, but a swift right hook from the Funnyman sent him skidding away. He laughed himself, and the two titans chuckled away at their own internal joke.

 **and then there was one**

"Two!"

The Funnyman frowned, and reached up, plucking Shrewmon from the top of its head and holding her in front of it.

 **why are you still here?**

He pinched her within his fingers and flicked her off to one side, where she rolled in the metallic dust, coming to a stop in front of Aardmon. There was a cry as Lorelie stumbled forwards, holding her arms around her partner as she struggled to sit up.

"Let go, Lorelie."

The girl shook her head, her keypad lying silently several metres away. The shrew pushed herself to her feet.

"Let me _go."_

The girl held tightly onto Shrewmon's body, but without warning her partner screamed and pushed her away.

" _Don't touch me!"_

Lorelie lay back, holding a hand to her face as Shrewmon stood trembling in front of her. The shrew raised a hand to her own forehead, with the fur around her face glistening with tears. She shuffled around, and moved towards Lorelie.

"Why are you tormenting me...?"

She rushed forwards, her claws gripping Lorelie around the scruff of the neck and slamming her to the ground. She crouched there, staring down with tear-filled eyes and gritted teeth as she pushed the girl downwards into the rubble.

" _Why won't you let me evolve? Do you think I'm not good enough?"_

The girl struggled, raising a hand to her own neck as she let off little gasps, completely unable to scream. Shrewmon only held tighter, her breathing erratic.

 _"Do you hate me that much?"_

"SHREWMON, STOP!"

A figure emerged from nowhere, shoving Shrewmon to one side. She staggered, and looked with horror at her own claws, before glancing back at Lorelie. The girl lay on her back, coughing and holding her collar. Aardmon stood in front of her. Her own arms were shaking, but she held them wide, glaring at Shrewmon.

"How can she hate you? You're her partner. She _loves_ you." The aardvark swallowed. "You have to stop. Now. That thing will _kill_ you if you don't."

Shrewmon stared at the aardvark for what felt like hours, her mouth hanging open and her breath forming steam. She clenched her fists, before taking off at full speed, running straight towards the Funnyman as it looked down upon them with eternal mirth.

"If I'm really her partner, I have to do this! It's my duty! My destiny! I need to put my life on the line!"

She closed her eyes, her body moving of its own accord.

"...if I can't...then what's the fucking point..."

She ran. Riding up on the rubble, leaping off the remains of the platform as the Funnyman's multiple eyes swung towards her.

Behind her, Lorelie reached out with one hand, clawing at nothing and releasing a silent scream. Her D-Psyche glowed with an energy unlike nothing she'd felt before, as crimson light billowed behind the screen.

Shrewmon caught the Funnyman in her sights, just as it turned towards her. She pressed her legs against the ground, and leapt up high, bringing her arm back as far as it would go. The blue light glinted off her claws, and for a moment the world seemed to stand still.

" _ **SCRAPE NAIL!**_ _"_

The impact was audible; an incredible screeching that echoed around the chamber. Shrewmon paused, then slowly opened her eyes.

The Funnyman was holding her in one palm. Her claw was embedded up to the hilt, with a decent distance of torn metal behind it. But that was all.

 **are we done?**

Before she could react, the Funnyman raised its arm and slammed it – full force – into the ground below.

Everybody watched as the Funnyman pulled its hand away, leaving the prone body of Shrewmon alone in the dust. She pushed herself up, her muscles straining as just for a moment she held herself aloft, still glaring up at the Funnyman. Or maybe at Lorelie. It was hard to tell.

Then her arms dissolved, and she collapsed. Her form grew even smaller, stopping when it was about the size of a guinea pig. She twitched, trapped in her In-Training form, Sorimon, in front of the beast responsible for wrecking the Digital World.

The Funnyman itself sniffed, and looked around, almost disappointed in its response.

 **i wanted that to last longer oh well**

It pushed itself up on its skeletal limbs, stretching and yawning. Then it raised an arm, the hand morphing into a mass of blades as it held it over the fallen shrew's body.

 **time to clean up**

" **Sand Lancer!** "

The Funnyman flinched as a blade of sand struck it in the face, then another. Aardmon rushed forwards, her face contorted with fury as she ran. The Funnyman brought its hand down but the tiny shrew was no longer there, pulled to safety by Aardmon. The aardvark scowled, turned, and summoned long blades of sand in both arms.

"You h...haven't won yet! You haven't won until we're all finished!"

Her eyes widened, and she dived sideways, the great hand slashing her thigh. She rolled, and charged again, making sure to keep herself between the Funnyman and the prone shrew. She gritted her teeth, and threw the two swords with as much energy as she could muster, but it didn't even scratch the Funnyman's skin. It laughed heartily, and swiped at her, knocking her away into the rubble.

" _NOOOOOO!"  
_

Lorelie struggled, pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled, and one hand went to her D-Psyche, which was burning red now, glowing with bright embers. The metal shifted, and she brought the other hand up, holding them over her screen.

All around, the other tamers stared. Ursula tried to stand, but the rubble pinned her down. Martin held out his hand. Callum just watched, not daring to speak.

In front of her, the devolved Sorimon's eyes flickered open, and she saw the bright red glow across the chamber. Tantalisingly close; she could feel it welling up within her. She rolled over, facing her partner and reaching out with a tiny claw.

" _Just...a little...more..."_

With a burst of light, the D-Psyche blew apart, unfolding as the panels and levers reached out from inside it. Lorelie staggered, facing forwards. For a brief second her head was visible; her true face, with bright red eyes and a stunned expression as she took a deep breath.

Then the energy shot forwards, spiralling towards the scene in front of her.

Sorimon reached out with a claw, feeling the data in her grasp...

...and it flew past her, merely rustling through her fur like wind through leaves.

Sorimon turned slowly, her eye focusing on the aardvark behind her. Aardmon was shivering, red lights coursing through her veins as she began to rise up off the floor.

 _"Aardmon...Psyche Synchronise!"_

The aardvark glanced back herself, and for a moment her expression was one of shock, and confusion, and fear. Then her body was taken over; a pyramid of light etching itself around her and binding her in place. The Funnyman stepped back, the strange light burning its skin.

 _"Evolution Activate!"_

Lorelie's D-Psyche opened up fully, and fired a beam of red light right into Aardmon's chest. The Digimon coiled up, and her figure was lost in a mass of swirling sands and crystals that pulled her flesh away. She stretched, and contorted, pressing up against the inside of the prism as a roaring wind sounded all around.

The others watched, awestruck. Callum held his own shoulder, shaking his head. "I don't believe it..."

The pyramid burst open, and the new Digimon landed gracefully on the ground. She wasn't too big, about the size of a large deer, and her stance was quadripedal with four slender legs tipped not in claws, and not in hooves, but with something in between. A series of ringlets adorned her ankles and thighs, and similar ones ringed her long, slender tail, which swooped back and forth with water-like fluidity. She wore a shawl over her neck and back, ringed with crimson tassels, and her neck was long and slender, again encased in golden rings.

The creature's head was radically different to Aardmon's; more canine or cervine in nature with four ears reaching out from the back. Purple gems were embedded in her forehead and the base of her larger ears. She reached up, and opened her eyes, revealing two dazzling pools of amber, surrounded with dark markings.

"Shamon!"

There was a creaking laugh from in front of her as the Funnyman readjusted its footing, grinning wildly.

 **well now this is unexpected**

 **kinda lame though**

It lashed out unexpectedly, slicing into the ground with a beam of fire, but Shamon was nimble and leapt away effortlessly. She landed, and patted the ground, unsure of her own footing. For a moment she glanced back, staring at Lorelie. The girl was now surrounded by the other humans, holding on tightly to their final hope. Shamon took a breath, and returned her attention to the Funnyman.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not afraid of you anymore."

 **hopeless pointless useless worthless THE WORST YOU'RE THE WORST AND YOU KNOW IT**

The Funnyman lunged forwards again, but this time Shamon leapt up onto the arm and kicked out at the nearest face, denting the metal. She landed again, and the earth where she did so began to glow red, crumbling up and swirling into a ring of sand around her midriff.

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

She fired it forwards, tearing into the Funnyman's third strike and ripping into the biomechanical flesh. It wheezed, and opened up its arm into a pincer, managing to strike the Digimon's legs and send her down. It didn't waste any time, firing shards of ice at her, but she blocked it with the ring of sand and pushed herself away, more easily finding her footing again.

The two tussled; almost unsurely, as neither quite knew what they were doing. The Funnyman was still adjusting to its bulk on the ground, and while it had had time to study the other Digimon, this was something new. Shamon was still fighting valiantly, getting more and more skilled with her powers with each passing second.

But she was still only a Champion. Her immediate advantage was fading fast, and she knew it.

She leapt back, flipping herself over and ramming her front paws into the ground, the impact breaking it up instantly. As she landed fully, the ground shifted beneath her, and she rode it up on a red wave towards the Funnyman.

" **Devil's Dune!** "

The sand compressed, forming a multitude of blades, scythes and scimitars which spun in a deadly battalion. Shamon leapt up and over the Funnyman, and the dune crashed down, slicing into it effortlessly. She turned herself around, but missed her footing and stumbled, allowing the Funnyman to lash out and catch her in the flank, sending her sliding away. The Funnyman turned, shaking sand from its joints and leering at her with broken eyes.

 **you've had your fun now it's time to give up**

Shamon breathed heavily, spinning the ring of sand at a frightening pace. "I'm not giving up now! Not after this!"

 **you're the only one left**

The Funnyman took a step, but its arm didn't move. It frowned, and looked behind it. Sindrimon grinned upwards, holding the Funnyman's arm in a deadlock and – ever so slowly – pulling it over.

"No she ain't, FunnyBunny. Not yet."

The Funnyman kicked outwards, but Sindrimon held firm and swung the arm to the side, causing the Funnyman to topple over and crash into the chamber wall. It righted itself, its whole body sparking and energy coursing down its arms.

Sindrimon stood beside Shamon; still heavily injured, but definitely still standing. He spun his mallet in his hand, and stoked the fire in the cart.

"You still ready to go?"

Shamon nodded, feeling the sand spinning around her. "One last go. One last shot. It's not over yet."

They charged, feeling the energy of their tamers and comrades forcing them both along. Sindrimon swung his hammer, building momentum as fissures appeared on his skin. Shamon built her own speed, the ring splitting into several around her and reaching out into blades of sand.

They roared as one, Sindrimon going low and Shamon going high as they leapt towards the advancing Funnyman.

" _ **Vulkanabstieg!**_ _"_

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

Their bodies struck the Funnyman as one.

And carried on, as the Funnyman seemed to crumple with the impact.

" _ **Crisis Failsafe!**_ "

The two warriors crashed to the ground, both of them falling over their own feet (or wheels in Sindrimon's case). The Funnyman itself rocketed backwards, crashing into the wall and going completely limp in an instant.

The group watched as the dust settled, and the two struggled in the rubble. Shamon shook her head, blinking after the sudden blow. "What the...just happened...?"

She looked up, and saw a figure staring down at her.

Shamon gasped, her eyes going wide.

"You-"

" _You utter morons._ "

A crowbar came out of nowhere and smashed her over the head, sending her down. She devolved in an instant from the shock and the impact, leaving only Aardmon scrabbling in the dirt.

Sindrimon's jaw fell open, and he raised his hammer.

"Don't hit my friends-"

 _"You too! Stay down! You're embarrassing yourself."_

The crowbar caught Sindrimon in the chin, and with a loud _POP_ he too burst into data, leaving only Hinkymon staring at the ceiling with a confused expression on his face.

Rid of its obstacles, the new Digimon muttered to himself, and rolled away through the rubble. Ever so slowly, the others edged forwards, trying to make heads or tails of what they'd just seen and coming up completely blank.

The newcomer seemed to be a robot of some sort; balancing on two wheels like a segway, and with two hydraulic arms tipped with a gripper and a blowtorch. It carried a rack across its back, into which it had reinserted the crowbar, alongside other tools such as a hammer, a circular saw and a multi-headed screwdriver. It carried three bulbous canisters over its back, and had a selection of boxes around its midriff, which rattled as he moved. He wore a hard-hat on his head, and his face was engraved with a permanent smiley face, although his actions didn't exactly seem to fit that demeanour.

He sighed as he approached the Funnyman's prone body, and raised his blowtorch, still muttering to himself.

 _"Honestly, this is just beneath me now."  
_

He raised the tool up to the Funnyman's head, and fired, blasting a perfectly circular hole in it in seconds. The group watched in fascination and utter confusion as he clambered up the mass of rubble, though how he was able to be so agile with the rickety-looking trolley that passed for his legs was absolutely anyone's guess. Having reached the centre of the Funnyman's head, he stuck his other hand inside, and pulled it out again exactly one second later, holding the dimension sphere.

The robot trundled backwards, whistling while he did so, only to find himself blocked by Callum, who was almost bent double from the pain, still holding his blackened shoulder. The boy raised his hand, but his voice came out as a series of coughs and wheezes. Still, it got the robot's attention; he stopped, and tilted his head to one side.

" _Can I help you?"_

"What...what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Callum pointed down at the core, swaying back and forth in the robot's gripper. "What is that? What...did you just do? We've been...what? _WHAT? Who are you?"_

His tirade was greeted by the robot's dead-eyed smile, and very little else.

 _"Get out of my way."_

Callum raised his fist. "No! I won't let you! We've worked hard for that; what the _fuck_ are you doing with it?"

 _"It's my job. I'm fixing it."_

The robot twitched, and dropped the core beside it, before rolling forward and shoving the boy in the chest, repeatedly, driving him backwards.

 _"Look, short-stuff, my name is Ingeniumon and it's my job and it would have been an awful lot easier if there hadn't been a group of morons causing all this damage. Do you know how long this is going to take me to tidy up? Do you know? Did you stop to consider? No, because you're all utter morons. So shut up, piss off elsewhere and let me clear up_ your _mess."_

His last comment came with a shove, and Callum fell backwards. Ursula stepped forwards. "Um..."

 _"What? I don't have time for this."_

The girl clenched her fist. "I don't understand. The Funnyman...it was wrecking the world..." She stood up, staring the robot in the face. "We...needed to save the world! We were called here to do that."

 _"Oh is that what you were told."_

The robot slumped, and rubbed his face with his gripper.

" _Well you're wrong. You aren't needed here. Go away."_

He turned, but Ursula rushed forwards, grabbing his shoulder. "No! We've fought this far! We were gonna win!"

Ingeniumon looked up, looking at the shattered screens and broken wires all around. A panel fell from above, clattering against the rubble.

" _I can clearly see that."_

"But...it was our mission..."

 _"It was never your mission. It only became your mission because_ someone _doesn't know how we do things around here._ Someone _thought it would be a good idea to get humans involved."_

Ingeniumon folded his arms. " _Am I right? Apprentice?"_

His head turned slowly, and he looked down. Everyone followed his gaze, and they saw Aardmon, crouched in a ball and trembling.

Martin bit his lip, and held Zoamon tightly. "What's he talking about? Apprentice? What?"

" _Although I suppose that_ someone _was panicking at the time because they're the ones who let this damned virus into the core in the first place. It's understandable."_

Ingeniumon placed his hands on his hips and leant forwards, his smiling face boring into Aardmon's terrified one.

" _You are extremely fired, by the way."_

She flinched, and shuffled back further, but the group bent down around her, staring at her.

Callum swallowed. "Aardmon...you don't mean..."

Ingeniumon huffed, and trundled away back towards the Funnyman.

" _If you don't tell them then I will, you useless, pathetic waste of a Digimon."_

Aardmon scrunched her eyes shut, but that did nothing to help. She opened them up again, revealing the five tired, injured children and five injured Digimon staring at her. Ursula clenched her fists.

"What did you do, Aardmon? What the hell is this?"

"I...I..."

Eleanor pointed behind her, her breathing erratic. "That... _thing..._ the Funnyman...it's... _your_ fault? All...no...you've gotta be...this THING _...the FUCK is going on?_ "

Aardmon buried her snout in her arms, and wailed.

 _"I'm sorry! Oh god, I'm sorry. It...it..."_

She sniffed, and looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

" _It was just an accident..._ "

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	20. Episode 20: Lead Balloon

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 20: Lead Balloon**_

* * *

 _Three weeks earlier..._

* * *

 _Aardmon whistled as she stepped inside the great gates of the core, looking around. The place was even more extravagant on the inside than out; like a cathedral made of millions of building blocks, or a stained-glass window come to life. It was remarkably still; almost eerily so, as she could hear nothing of the light storm outside. She shivered, and a few glistening pieces of data fell from her shoulders and drifted to the floor._

 _"This place never gets old."_

 _"Hey Aardmon. Keep up."_

 _"Sure thing."_

 _The aardvark skipped forwards and wandered behind Ingeniumon, sticking her hands behind her back as her tail whipped from left to right._

 _"But how do you always know where to find it?"_

 _"Practise."_

 _"No, I mean last time it was about sixty fathoms beneath the ocean."_

 _The robot tapped his hard hat. "I have a brain for these things. Also, as I said, a few centuries of practise."_

 _"We literally had to march halfway across the world this time."_

 _"That's just how the core protects itself. Well...one way. It stops it getting too engrained into one part of the Digital World."_

 _Aardmon looked behind her. "Seems a bit inconvenient, doesn't it? Come on; the Digital World's been formed anew. There are massive towers growing from the ashes and sand and whole towns made of crystallised lightning, and wandering forests and musical mountains and everything now. The world's moved on. Can't we automate this?"_

 _Clang._

 _Ingeniumon's wheel rode up, and he muttered under his breath. "Blasted floor...every time..."_

 _"I mean why didn't this change after...you know...after the burning?"_

 _The robot stared down at her. "It's a focal point. Completely destroying the Digital World is pretty much impossible; there are bits and pieces that have to remain even if you rearrange them in different ways. The Dark Area is one. Each of Yggdrasil's roots. Every element, every attribute, every dimension; all the things which actually make up this world, all defined in one place. And the base code for each is all stored here in the core."_

 _Aardmon tilted her head. "But this can't be the proper core. Shouldn't it be in the middle of the world? Why's it floating around through the sky?"_

 _"Oh...you're not thinking about it right. It's like...not everything works in three dimensions. This is the centre of the world even if it's not actually at the centre. And yet it's there as well."_

 _"..."_

 _"What don't you get this time?"_

 _"Nothing...it's just...why's it outside?"_

 _"You are full of irritating questions today. Go read a book or something."_

 _"Nobody's written any. All I have is you."_

 _"That's no excuse. Now hold on; I need to check the dimension sphere."_

 _The robot stopped in front of a pillar, and placed his gripper inside his own chest. Carefully, he retrieved an orb, bright silver and about the size of a tennis ball. It seemed plain at first glance, but Aardmon couldn't look directly at it without feeling somewhat overwhelmed. And she'd tried multiple times. That was just the way the dimension sphere worked._

 _Ingeniumon seemed to have no such problems as he balanced the orb on the pivot of his gripper, and watched it spin around seemingly of its own accord. The floor beneath him seemed to glow ever so slightly, before several holes opened up, beaming a crude network into the space in front of the two Digimon. The network slowly filled in, showing a vast multi-levelled map that glistened with a thousand different colours. Aardmon's eyes boggled, but Ingeniumon just shifted the image around like he'd done this a thousand times before. He probably had as well._

 _Aardmon watched as room after room blinked in front of her eyes. Some small, some huge, some mechanical, some mineral and some biological. Ingeniumon just kept the same expression (not an unusual feat), with the exception of the occasional tut or sigh._

 _"Gotta say, that burning has still made one gosh-darned heck of a mess in here."_

 _"What are we fixing today?"_

 _Ingeniumon glared at her, and gave her a quick bonk on the head._

 _"Now Aardmon, what did I tell you?"_

 _The student looked up at him, rubbing her flattened mohawk. "We're not fixing anything...?"_

 _"That's right. The core fixes itself. That's just what it does. We're not engineers."_

 _"You are."_

 _"Well...yes, but that's only as a last resort." Ingeniumon opened a cupboard and reached inside. "We're janitors. We clean things. And you've been talking so much that we're behind schedule. Here, catch."_

 _He threw a tool at Aardmon – something like a cross between a lacrosse stick and a nine-tailed whip – and she caught it, fumbling just slightly._

 _Ingeniumon smirked, and whizzed the hologram around just in front of him, before stopping on a single, very rough looking room. "Just for that you can take this room here. It needs a good sweep."_

 _Aardmon slumped, and puffed her cheeks out. Ingeniumon smirked as he scrolled effortlessly through the map._

 _"Be careful. It's a bit windy."_

 _He poked the centre of a room, and Aardmon vanished in an instant. The engineer twiddled his own tool attachment, poked another room, and vanished himself._

* * *

 _It took what felt like several weeks, but the hurricane-ravaged ravine was eventually swept clean. Aardmon was feeling quite pleased with herself, although in the time it had taken her to clean one room Ingeniumon had managed six. Grouchy he may have been, but he was certainly impressively efficient._

 _He'd also mellowed out a little by this point, and took his charge round with him on the rest of his current appointments. They visited one of the roots of Yggdrasil to stick some salve on a few bite marks – a process which was taking a very long time after the recent damage. As much as Aardmon tried to see up into the branches, the tree was as out of reach as always. Just a presence, keeping the whole world connected, and all linking up here._

 _They scoured beneath the great mechanical arms of the ancient forges, dodging between the scribes as they recorded all that was, and all that had ever been. Aardmon was tempted to peek, but she knew it was far beyond what she was meant to know. She simply shuffled along behind Ingeniumon all the way, head down, and avoiding the knowledge of the world to be._

 _They fixed a mirror in the beautiful labyrinth and dredged a swamp of some of the Vaccine's purest ambrosia. They passed control panels and puzzles and caverns and great voids, doing just a little to fix things up wherever they went. At one point they circled around a large spike, impaling the ground and chained in place, through which they could just make out the Interface beyond. And more than once they walked past impossibly tiny bubbles of pure blackness; one of thousands dotted around the entire core, which together made up the infinite matrix of the Dark Area. Ingeniumon didn't even touch them, simply rolling past at a hurried pace. Aardmon didn't feel the need to question him on that._

 _After what seemed like a long time, the two sat down in a rather nice looking forest of upside-down trees. Well, Aardmon sat down. Ingeniumon just sort of half-folded himself forwards like a gorilla on painkillers._

 _The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the lights dancing around them. There was a faint rustling from all around them, like so many wind-chimes. But apart from that, nothing. Just tranquillity. A rare resource in such a damaged world._

 _Aardmon rested her head in her palms, looking forwards. "Don't you miss it?"_

 _"Miss what?"_

 _"Hanging out down there. The normal world. With other people."_

 _Ingeniumon huffed. "People annoy me."_

 _"Even me?"_

 _Aardmon fluttered her eyelids at her mentor, and he glanced sideways. She hissed. "Ouch. Harsh."_

 _"You're acceptable. You don't listen in the slightest, but you do have an inkling of what you're doing." Ingeniumon held his gripper up in front of him, clicking it together a couple of times. "I'm getting too old for this. The world keeps changing and I really can't be asked to keep up with it anymore."_

 _Absentmindedly he brought out the dimension sphere, and the map came up again, just as detailed and flawless and ever. He scanned it, an almost wistful look in his eyes as he swiped left and right._

 _Something caught Aardmon's eye, and she squinted. It was a little fuzzy, but right on the far edge of the map she could make out something wiggling. It was tiny, but definitely there, flapping around like a mad thing. She blinked, and it stopped, before disappearing back into the matrix._

 _"Um..."_

 _The aardvark raised a finger, but Ingeniumon had already swiped forwards. She put it out of her mind, and returned to staring forwards, pouting._

" _You do a far better job than I could. And you can navigate this place. I'll get lost going down a straight corridor."_

 _She glanced up, only to find the robot looking directly at her, his finger frozen in place._

" _Do you want me to show you?"_

 _Aardmon blinked, before her smile widened. "What, really? Seriously?"_

" _Well, you'll need to learn at somepoint. Might as well do it now while I'm around to do some damage control."_

 _He rocked back and forth, before raising himself up, positioning himself behind Aardmon. Gently he guided her hand, and placed the orb at the very centre of her palm. Aardmon could feel an intense weight, yet her arm stayed completely still, as if the orb was guiding her, rather than the other way round._

" _Just balance the ball in your palm, that's all. You need to will it to open, and will it again to find the place you want."_

 _Aardmon took in a breath, and opened her fingers, letting the ball spin freely. It wobbled severely, and she didn't make things any better by constantly trying to correct it. Still, it worked eventually, and the map sprung up in front of her; slightly scaled down so she could reach it. She whistled, waving left and right as the matrix spun gently before her. Ingeniumon guided her hand again, dragging a white space out with two fingers and revealing a keypad full of Digicode._

" _X, Y, Z, Time, Frequency, Orientation. Twelve co-ordinates, followed by the chamber designation. It's all very simple."_

 _Aardmon looked stumped, so Ingeniumon reached out and pulled the nearest room forwards, pointing out the unique code in tiny scribbled symbols beneath the miniature void._

" _See? All the same pattern, and all relatively in order."_

 _Aardmon squinted. "HMN_GO...Humans?" She glanced up at her mentor. "There's a branch connecting with the human world here?"_

" _There are several. All in the same layer. There's one which assigns partners and one which forges their digivices." The robot leaned forwards. "This one's pretty much the initiation engine."_

" _Huh?"_

" _The start button."_

" _But I thought Yggdrasil was the one who called humans to help."_

" _It is. And if it decides to do so then it goes here and presses the start button." Ingeniumon stared down at the little beast. "Thankfully, we're not allowed."_

 _Aardmon grinned, peering all around at the little network of rooms. "Have you ever met any human tamers, Ingeniumon?"_

 _If the robot had had the capacity to pull faces, it would have pulled a nasty one right then and there. "God no. Revolting creatures. Always so...noble and willing to help...sucking up to everything they meet just because it's different from their own world. Blegh."_

 _The aardvark raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone you like?"_

" _As I said, you're acceptable. Come on; let's find the room we're supposed to be looking for. Can you put this in?"_

 _It wasn't as clean and efficient as when Ingeniumon had done it, but Aardmon managed to put in the code and select the right room in the archive. With a buzz of excitement, she held onto Ingeniumon, and pointed forwards. The two of them vanished in an instant, not even leaving any footprints in the forest floor._

* * *

 _The two arrived in a squat, angular room, with squiggly horizontal lines buzzing up and down around all the walls. It didn't contain much, save for a couple of gyroscopes, a bench full of compasses and spirit levels, and a large ellipsoid suspended between two spikes in the centre of the room. She shuffled forwards, bemused. "What's this place?"_

 _"Longitudinality."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It's one of several dimension rooms around the matrix, dictating the measure and type of your displacement."_

 _"Whu?"_

 _"It allows you to walk in a straight line." Ingeniumon leant down, and ran a finger over the lower surface of the ellipsoid, causing it to turn the tiniest amount. "Ah dadgummit. It's tilted. That's a pain."_

 _He looked up at Aardmon, who appeared just as lost as ever._

" _You ever been walking and suddenly jumped about two-hundred metres to the right for no reason?"_

 _Aardmon thought for a moment. "Once. I think I threw up."_

 _"That's what happens when this thing lists to one side. The thing needs to be perfectly aligned. Although the engravings over the surface allow you to make portals; there are complimentary ones in all the other dimension rooms. But Yggdrasil does all that. I don't touch these things. Except to realign them, which is a pig of a job."_

 _He sighed, and looked over at his apprentice. "I don't suppose you could grab a spatial fulcrum and yocto-calibrator from the main stores can you?"_

 _Beat._

 _Ingeniumon snorted, and brought up the matrix. "You can be a pain, you know that? Stay here, I'll be back in a little bit."_

 _Aardmon looked around. "What am I supposed to do here?"_

 _"Study the dimension sphere or something, I don't know. Maybe start by finding where the storeroom is." He pointed his blowtorch at her sternly. "I will be expecting you to zap me around all by yourself before too long, you know."_

 _He vanished in a puff of sparks, leaving Aardmon standing alone in the room._

 _After all the weird and wonderful things she'd seen, a microscopically-misaligned squashed ovoid wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to be stuck in a room with, so before long Aardmon was knelt on the floor, examining the dimensional matrix and trying to pinpoint the many hundreds of rooms. Her eyes were beginning to sting, and she took a few deep breaths._

" _Take it slow, Aardmon. You have several centuries to get good at this."_

 _Something wriggled in her peripheral vision. She blinked, and looked to one side, before jumping backwards a mile._

 _Something was crawling on the matrix. Only small, but visible, and wriggling back and forth with an elastic quality. It scrunched itself up, and sprung forwards, disappearing from view._

 _Aardmon peered forwards, when the black thing suddenly appeared again beside her, landing with an undignified splat on one of Yggdrasil's chambers. It did much the same as before, merely swimming around on the surface, before bouncing off again. And again it appeared, way over on the other side._

 _Aardmon watched in fascination – and the tiniest bit of revulsion – as the map was slowly scoured all over by this mysterious little parasite. It disappeared from right in front of her, and she looked closer, trying to make out what the thing was doing. There didn't seem to be any damage, only a few tiny spots of blackness lingering on the surface. She raised a finger and prodded at it, only to recoil as the matrix literally deformed in her hands. She pulled back, and it sprung back to where it was originally._

" _Must just be a glitch...or something...god this thing is confusing..."_

 _Her claw had left a little imprint in the edge of the room, and she gently rubbed away at it until it was smoothed out. She stepped back, placing her hands on her hips and grinning inanely._

" _There. I'm officially a janitor."_

 _She looked away at the door, but her mentor still hadn't returned. Obviously the yocto-tacho-whatchamacallit was a heavy old beast._

 _She turned back towards the matrix, and started, her eyes falling back on the little room. The black spots were back, more intensely this time. As Aardmon watched, more of the little black circles burst open, gathering in little clusters like a little rash on the surface of the chamber._

" _Nope. No no no..."_

 _Aardmon crouched forwards and rubbed furiously at the spots, hurriedly scraping them away from the little projection. "If Ingeniumon finds out I've got his sphere dirty he's gonna blow a gasket."_

 _She pulled her hand away, but her face fell as she saw that she'd just managed to smudge the substance all over the outside of the wall. The rash broke out again in seconds, popping up faster than ever and beginning to coagulate into a small gelatinous mould on the outer edge of the chamber._

" _Oh no you don't!"_

 _Aardmon snorted, and went to pluck the mass off, but it hurriedly undulated out of her grasp like a beached seal, avoiding her jabbing fingers. She braced herself, and lunged again, managing to grip the gel by one of its tendrils. It squirmed, trying to pull itself away, but Aardmon pulled backwards and the thing stretched out._

" _Get...off!"_

 _She wrenched her arm backwards with a victorious laugh, only to cringe at what sounded like a clap of thunder tearing through the sky._

 _She looked at her hand, but the black mass wasn't there._

 _She looked at the room, and saw that the edge of the room had split open like a piece of paper._

 _And the black mass was inside._

 _Aardmon squeaked, and fell on her backside, her heart jumping up to her mouth, dropping down to her feet and spending the intermediate time bouncing up and down with alarm._

" _Ingeniumon's gonna kill me!"_

 _She scrabbled to her feet and looked inside the tiny chamber, but the mass had already crawled away, squeezing into the next one a few rooms down. She ran to one side and cornered it, clamping her paws around the affected room, but it just seeped outwards and managed to spread into three rooms at once. As it did so, the noises worsened, and the colours all around began to flicker in a worrying fashion._

 _Aardmon was panicking now, staring back at the door, then up at the ceiling as she heard a horrendous scuttling from...heck knows where. She screamed and swiped at all the corruption she could see on the map of the core, but at a second glance it was clear she'd only managed to catapult it into yet more neighbouring rooms._

" _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod-"_

 _Another scrape. A tiny little tremor, as if something large had just nudged the chamber she was currently in. Aardmon powered sideways and stood in between the approaching blackness and one of the holographic roots of Yggdrasil, hurriedly staring back in desperation._

" _Please oh god please do something you have to know what to do here-"_

 _Yggdrasil did know what to do here; that is, to retract its root in the space of a microsecond, seal the chamber up in a great big orb, and flash a very rude but not-at-all uncalled for warning sign right up into her face, saying "STEP AWAY FROM THE CORE AARDMON" in great big neon letters._

 _Aardmon stared around as other bits of the core's infrastructure pulled themselves in and locked themselves tightly together all around her, which was worrying in itself, but even more so was the significant part of the map which was now dripping black. The infection was targeting rooms now; linking up with itself to block off large sections of the map, presumably to take over at its leisure. It was one great big strategy game, and Aardmon was stuck bang smack in the middle._

 _And she couldn't help but notice that one of the black mass's tendrils was ever so tenderly reaching into her own room._

 _She looked up, and screamed, falling to the floor. Much like the little holographic projection, the ceiling to the chamber had split open, and little globs of twisted metal and multicoloured tentacles were falling inside, shuffling around and linking up into a disgusting skeletal parasite. It reared up, wobbled about, and sprouted two great big bulbous eyes on the ends of its two necks._

" _GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"  
_

 _Aardmon jumped a mile as the door slammed open and Ingeniumon stood, covered in metallic goop and with his blowtorch steaming. He wobbled forwards, and the room lurched, spider-webs of the infection spreading out across the walls. Aardmon gave a hysterical laugh, and held her claws to her chest._

" _You came-"_

" _I SAID GET AWAY!"_

 _Ingeniumon shrugged his shoulder, and his blowtorch burst into life, spouting a huge blue flame that caused the thin black trails to crumble to dust all around him. The spider-like entity shrieked, and wobbled all the more, before bunching itself inwards and coiling up like a spring. Aardmon noticed, and cried out._

" _Watch out!"_

 _Ingeniumon raised his gripper arm and marched forwards, charging his blowtorch again as the entity sprang._

 _Not towards him._

 _Towards the wonky ellipse._

 _Ingeniumon barely had enough time to register before the spider latched onto the globe, flattening itself down and rubbing its tendrils (inappropriately) over the surface. It gurgled, and scraped upwards, the ends of its legs scratching the smooth surface._

 _Ingeniumon's head flipped back towards Aardmon, with utter fury in his fixed smile._

"What the fuck have you-"

* * *

" _-done!?"_

 _Ingeniumon felt the sea breeze on his face, and a distinct lack of any solid matter beneath his wheels. He flailed wildly as he fell, before slamming into the sea below with all the grace of a rock._

 _Eventually he resurfaced, staring directly up at the sky as he lay on his back in the middle of some unknown ocean, longitudinally several thousand miles from where the core was currently located._

" _Oh for_ FUCK'S _sake..."_

 _His face watched blankly as the bright sun above sparked, spun a few times, and flicked out with a little poof, leaving him staring up at the shifting digital void._

 _"As if I didn't already have enough to do..."_

* * *

 _Aardmon pressed herself up against the wall, watching in horror as more and more of the metallic gunk fell from the ceiling. It sloshed back and forth, coagulating into an amorphous mass that pressed itself up against the chamber walls, almost as if it were in pain. The creature convulsed, and the walls buckled, the two surfaces becoming one and bending to its will. A roar echoed throughout the building, signalling the formation of yet more horrendous beings. Or perhaps the same being. Aardmon couldn't be sure._

 _She pushed herself up against the wall, and slammed against it, the dimension sphere pulsing in front of her as she yelled gibberish and unhelpful remarks at herself._

 _"ComeoncomeonthinkthinkthinkwhatthehellamIgonnadoforgod'ssakethinkthink-"_

 _She swiped her hands back and forth, but the matrix had shrunk to a hundredth of its size. That was something; most of the chambers seemed to have sealed themselves away. But several of them were still open, and even more had been completely overrun by the virus's gelatinous grip. She pawed through the remaining chambers, looking for a way out._

 _"Where's the main room! Where the hell do I go..."_

 _There was a screeching grunt from in front of her, and she bowled herself sideways as the amorphous beast lunged at the wall, taking out several more of the panels. The wall itself was infected by this point, the metallic surface melting downwards into some kind of soup._

 _Aardmon grabbed the matrix as she backed away, her escape routes slowly dissolving into mush. She screwed her eyes shut, and screamed into the void._

 _"Damnit Ingeniumon, why didn't you show me any useful rooms-"_

 _She gasped, and glanced to her left. There, within the cluster trapped by the virus, was the first room she'd seen. She grabbed her head, trying desperately to remember the coordinates, from just a few moments earlier. It seemed like an age ago now, but she pressed against her forehead, thinking so hard her brain could have burst._

 _"X...Y...Z..."_

 _She felt her feet giving way beneath her as the whole of the room began to liquefy, the central orb vanishing beneath the surface._

 _"...Time...Frequency..."_

 _The parasite wriggled, growing eyes in multiple places as it spread its web all throughout the interior of the chamber._

 _"...Orientation!"_

 _Aardmon reached out and typed in the coordinated, even as the black mass threatened to swallow her whole._

 _"HMN_GO!"_

* * *

 _The Digimon took in a great gasping breath as she landed within the new room; the first link to the human world she'd heard so much about. Her legs shook and her teeth chattered. Even in this temporary refuge she could hear and feel the virus clattering about all around her, hammering away at this most mysterious of chambers._

 _The chamber itself was practically empty. There was a single door, and on the opposite wall, a single panel, engraved with the ancient and instantly recognisable symbol of the digivice. Aardmon rushed towards it, feeling desperate._

 _"Come on...start! We need help! I need your help! Yggdrasil!"_

 _She slammed her fists against the wall, pressing her forehead forwards as tears streamed down her face._

 _"Please...I need you right now. I don't have the right to ask you anything but without you this world is gonna end, and it's all my fault. Please...just send anyone. Five...ten...as many as you can find, wherever you can find them."_

 _The Digimon's knees buckled, and she gently sank down to the floor, her words echoing in an empty chamber._

 _"Whoever's out there, whoever's listening...please send help..."_

 _Her fur twitched, and stuck up, tingling with a new energy. She snapped her eyes open and looked up in relief to see the symbol bursting with life. All around her she could hear a new mechanism moving; creaking levers, clanking gears, and the definite shrill sound of a whistling kettle._

 _Aardmon placed her hands around her snout, crying tears of relief as she stepped back..._

 _The panel cracked, tiny spurts of black gunk forcing their way through. The machinery wheezed and screeched all around, and steam began to billow out from the cracks beneath._

 _Aardmon turned, and she saw it, unfurling behind her like a huge laughing spider. Four biomechanical limbs, grasping at the core and scraping away rock and crystal. A patchwork head, swaying from left to right as the multiple faces leered and giggled, bloodshot eyes staring out into nothing._

 **HhheeehLlleelOooooo WwwooorRRRrlllDDddD**

 _Aardmon held the dimension sphere tightly against her chest, staring up at the monstrosity. There was a thudding sound to her right, followed by a worrying snap and the sound of lightning. The digivice flickered behind her, still glowing as brightly as ever despite the impending doom._

 _Aardmon gritted her teeth, and glared up at the parasite._

 _"Wh...who are you?"_

 _The creature stopped, and chattered to itself. One of its arms fell off and dissolved into slag, but another one grew in its place, glowing red hot and sealing itself in place. The beast chose its largest and widest face, and thrust it right up to Aardmon._

 **ccccAAaalallll mmeeeeemee the FFfFffuuuuUUUnnnnymmMMMMannnn**

 _It swayed, and thrust out an arm, slamming it into Aardmon's chest. Red-hot fingers hooked around her arms, then her hands, then in between her own fingers. A petrified Aardmon pulled with all her might, but her fingers were peeled away bit by bit from the dimension sphere. Eventually she could hang on any more; crying out and dropping it._

 _The orb didn't even touch the floor before the creature swiped at it, and in less than a second it was juggling the dimension sphere in front of her. Aardmon's teeth chattered, and she raised her fists._

 _"You have to go. Y-y-y-y-you're not welcome in this world."_

 _The Funnyman tilted its head, and frowned._

 **buTTTttt itttTTT'ss mYYYYYY woRRRllldDD noooOOOOOowwwwowWW**

 _It reached out, opening up its hands around Aardmon as she took one more step back. The last thing she saw was her own terrified face, reflected in the sphere which was now half-embedded inside the Funnyman's central joint._

 _Then the Funnyman disappeared. So did the chamber. And the core completely. Her vision blurred as she fell towards a prairie, the dusty ground coming up quickly to meet her-_

 _She landed in a sand dune, and everything went black._

* * *

The humans listened intently as Aardmon told the whole story, in between her frequent pauses and gasps for breath. The children didn't say a word; they just patiently waited for her to finish. Ingeniumon was silent as well, but he kept working, chipping away at the Funnymon's body and pulling out ream upon ream of frazzled wiring and twisted metal. Occasionally he would turn around, cocking his head sideways at the aardvark's explanation. But still he didn't speak.

Aardmon's story finally ground to a halt, and she sat there, not looking anybody in the eye. Nobody wanted to be the first to say anything. Most of them didn't even know what to say.

Eleanor stood up without warning, and walked away, standing a few metres away and staring up at the ceiling. Lorelie shuffled forwards.

 _"...how did...you...find us then?"_

Aardmon shrugged. "It was easy, really."

 _"You had to...cross worlds."_

"You already had...the digivices. You're the ones who opened the portal in the first place, without even knowing it. I just had to run around until I found where it was opening. It took a while, but you know." She tapped the side of her head. "I have many secrets. I know more than I let on."

The group shuffled uncertainly. Callum held his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eye sockets.

"Jesus christ..."

Martin held his hands together, looking left and right for any sort of interjection or conversation starter. When it became clear that he was not going to get one, he cleared his throat, and forced a smile.

"I mean...sure, you let it out...or in or...wherever. But surely it was gonna find its way in anyway...right?"

He didn't sound convinced. Neither did Aardmon, who merely crouched up further into her ball.

"I mean, the Funnyman was a horrible monster. It was too strong for...any of us...it had to be only a matter of time-"

 _"WRONG."_

 _SLAM_

The boy jumped as Ingeniumon slammed a large pill-shaped cartridge down at his feet, causing Zoamon to squeak and scramble up to the boy's shoulders. The robot snorted, and steam vented from his neck.

" _You people don't half spout bollocks sometimes."_

Martin peered inside the cartridge, which was full of a translucent gel-like substance. A coagulated cube of metallic ooze bobbed around in the middle like a bubble in a spirit level, with a single eye peering outwards. The boy looked up. "Is this...the Funnyman?"

" _No shit."_ Ingeniumon placed his hands on his hips. " _Is that what you're calling it?"_

Aardmon raised her hand tentatively. "It...called itself that."

 _"I'm not talking to you."_

Ingeniumon thrust a hand down on the top of the cartridge, causing the creature inside to bounce around. " _This isn't some evil mastermind or whatever you people imagined it was. It's just a virus. They're everywhere around here."_

The humans looked at one another, confusion on their faces. Lorelie held out her keypad. _"Like a computer virus?"_

 _"It's just a plain, bog-standard virus like the ones which annoy the Digital World every other day. Probably made by some dumb seventeen-year-old twonk in_ your _world. You know...you get viruses in your world don't you?"_

Ursula held her forearms together. "Well yes. But they just make people sick; they don't...mutate and take over half the world."

 _"Do you know how anything works? Do you listen at all in school?"_

"We're teenagers."

Ingeniumon's head dipped downwards, and he exhaled sharply. " _This is why I don't like dealing with humans."_ He tried again. " _Viruses in your world attach themselves to cells and make copies of themselves, right? It's just the same here; they will latch onto data, replicate themselves and insert something nasty into whatever they latch onto to boot. That's how this thing was able to grow so stupidly big and powerful; it's just working with what it could grab onto. In this case, the core, and the dimension sphere. That's a lot to work with."_

Empermon tapped his shoulder with his saxophone, his patience wearing thin. "I don't pretend to understand _any_ of this, but if that's the case then _why would you let them roam around the core to begin with._ From what I can gather there's important shit in here."

Ingeniumon started, and steam vented from behind his mask. _"I don't 'let them roam around' ANYWHERE. They do it themselves. That's how they work and it's not my job to run around with a spray can."_

"But they're dangerous, aren't they?"

 _"Only if they get in! The core has DEFENSES. They gather around the outside but you know what happens? THEY CAN'T GET INSIDE. If they try they just get absorbed or incinerated or teleported away, so they don't actually get into the main chambers and damage any really IMPORTANT bits. And that's the way it works."_

He thrust an arm out at Aardmon. " _Or at least it WOULD be if you don't have some FUCKING MORON running around pressing random buttons and LETTING THEM IN."_

Aardmon flinched, and stood up, her arms shaking. "I'm sorry, I was scared! I didn't know what to do-"

 _"Well you should have asked me!"_

"I-I-I-I didn't want to disturb you! You were busy!"

 _"And now I'm even busier because you decided to make shit up and cause even more damage."_

"But I-"

 _"But nothing. YOU did this. YOU managed to fuck up this badly."_

He rolled forwards and jabbed his gripper into Aardmon's chest, causing her to fall backwards once again. She stared up, tears welling in her eyes again as the robot's smiling face glared down at her.

" _I'm actually really fucking impressed. Seriously. I didn't think it was possible for one person – one single dumb creature such as you – to fuck something up on such a grand scale. Not only did you let a virus in and let it corrupt a good chunk of the entire database of how the world works, but you decided that the best option was to get_ fucking humans _involved and even_ that _you managed to fuck up royally. Look at them! You thought you could hide what you've done and fix your mistakes with_ this _pathetic display?"_

Aardmon tensed, and closed her claws up.

"It's my fault. Everything's my fault. Please don't be mad at them."

" _I'm not mad at them. They don't know any better. They never did. But I thought you had the tiniest shred of intelligence sufficient to_ not _fuck up everything you touched. I didn't expect any more from these nobility-spouting dipshits-"_

" _WE'RE RIGHT HERE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FUCKING ARSEHOLE!"_

Ingeniumon hadn't even turned a whole ninety-degrees before Eleanor's fist struck him clean across the jaw, causing his head to spin around like a sport's rattle. Callum and Ursula held Eleanor as she struggled, her arms shaking and her fist bleeding from the impact against the robot's sharp mask. She spat, and swore even more, her face shaking with rage.

"NOBODY TOLD US! YOU WEREN'T HERE! NOBODY WAS FUCKING HERE AND NOBODY HAD ANY FUCKING ADVICE EXCEPT FOR THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"

She thrust her arm out at Aardmon, who froze, her fur bristling at the words. Eleanor carried on.

"WE WERE TOLD OUR WORLD WAS IN DANGER AND WE WERE STUCK WITH ALL OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT ATTACHED TO US, BUT YOU KNOW WHY WE STAYED? YOU KNOW WHY I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS? BECAUSE AT THE END OF ALL OF IT, _ALL_ WE WERE DOING WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

Eleanor slumped in Callum and Ursula's arms as she fell into a coughing fit. Her hair was wild, and sweat dripped from her forehead. She gritted her teeth together, staring at the ground.

"All we were doing was trying to save this horrible fucking world."

Ingeniumon's head slowed to a stop, and he reached up and clicked it back into position, humming as he did so.

" _I'm glad you've got that out of your system."_

Eleanor's look was poisonous. " _Fuck_ you."

" _Suit yourself. You wanted to help? Brilliant. Fucking wonderful. Just what I needed. You want to know what your help has given me?"_

Ingeniumon pointed backwards, and as if to illustrate his point another panel snapped off the wall and clattered to the ground.

" _That alone is a good ten weeks of work. This whole chamber is over a year to fix it completely, and then there's all the others to sort out. Not that I wasn't already busy trying to fix it anyway, I mean, it's not like we had a near-apocalyptic invasion happening recently where half the fucking world burned to the ground. But please, tell me how justified you are in your actions."_

Eleanor didn't answer, and neither did anyone else.

" _I'm listening."_

Lorelie shuffled in the centre of the group, holding one arm in the other. Her voice sounded from the base of her throat; muted and electronic, but audible all the same.

" _We were only trying to help."_

" _Excuse me?"_

Ingeniumon's head snapped towards Lorelie, waiting expectantly. He leaned forwards, and placed one gripper to the side of his head, mocking a listening action.

" _Please repeat that, I didn't quite hear it."_

The girl clutched her arm tighter, looking away, and avoiding showing the robot the hurt face on her screen.

" _I said we...we were only...trying to help."_

" _I thought so."_

Ingeniumon snorted again.

" _I know, I know. Only trying to help this world. Everyone says that. Everyone always means that. Every human and every Digimon is only trying to help. The last humans were only trying to help. The Fire Kingdom were only trying to help. Most people are only trying to help and most people suck_ hard _at it. At some point trying to help just isn't going to cut it."_

" _But-"_

 _"I'm not done. You want to know what your problem was?"_

He rolled his arms out, and pointed an accusatory gripper at all of them.

" _You thought you could just march in and do what every fucking group of humans does; that the world would bend to your will and you'd just be able to march through. You didn't bother to think, and you didn't bother to get along, and every time things went wrong you just blamed it on how harshly the world was treating you. You might have just wandered in and thought you could be Digimon tamers but you had no idea where to start. You couldn't even beat this pile of junk."  
_

He shoved a wheel out and kicked the cartridge beside him, causing the sealed virus to wriggle in agitation.

" _And now you have the gall to say that you were 'trying'? You aren't heroes. You're nothing but embarrassments. Every single one of you."_

Ingeniumon made a spitting motion, and turned away, dragging the cartridge along with him. Ursula broke out of her stupor, and shuffled forwards, holding out a hand as she called out weakly.

"Wait...what now?"

 _"What do you mean what now?"_

Ingeniumon turned, and the girl stood awkwardly, clenching her fists. "If you don't need us, what do we do now? How do we get home? What about...you know..." she gestured to her D-Psyche, which glowed dimly. "...this?"

 _"Not my problem."_

"But we can't live like this!"

 _"Still not my problem."_

Ingeniumon rummaged in the boxes around his midriff and threw a small device down at their feet. Ursula picked it up, and examined it. It looked like a small radio, put together hurriedly but far more stable-looking than any of their own equipment.

" _I suggest you give your backup technicians a call. Though I wouldn't bet on them being useful. I told them to pull you back before you actually got to the core and fucked it all up, but I guess they were completely useless as well. Never trust a fucking human to get anything right; they're all platitudes and no substance."_

Ursula gripped the device tightly, her teeth gritted together. "But-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Lorelie. The shorter girl shook her head, showing no expression on her screen.

Ingeniumon scoffed, and clicked his blowtorch a couple of times.

" _I've said all I need to. I want nothing more to do with you."_

Aardmon raised a hand, but the robot stuck his gripper out.

" _All of you, just get out."_

* * *

No fanfares. No applause. Only a deep, deafening silence as the group sat alone in the central hall, several chambers away from where Ingeniumon was working. They didn't say anything; nobody quite knew where to begin. Even Zoamon seemed to have retracted from their usually chatty Rookie persona, as they bobbed around Martin's lap.

Ursula raised the communications device in her hand, gently fingering the buttons. She glanced up, and saw Martin staring at her. After a few seconds, she slid it over, where it bumped against his shoe.

"Thanks a bunch."

The boy picked it up, and pressed in the centre. A series of numbers appeared on the screen, followed by a loud buzzing noise, harsh in the silence of the room. The buzzing cleared, and a voice came through, more clearly than before.

" _Is it you? Are you there? It's Keble. Please answer."_

Martin looked up at everybody, but no-one stepped in. He held the device slowly up to his mouth.

"We're here."

" _You're still in the core? How are you? You're not in danger...are you?"_

Martin didn't reply.

" _...did you beat the Funnyman...?"_

"We met Ingeniumon."

" _...oh..."_

The line went blank. Then, after an agonising few seconds, it sounded up again, though faint and chaotic, and made up of the sound of their four guides yelling at one another, which slowly grew in volume and intensity.

Eleanor stood up and wrenched the device from Martin's hand, cutting it off and dropping it to the ground. The boy glared up at her, but she didn't even react, just staring down at the ground as her breathing grew deeper.

The comms unit lit up again. Buzzed a few more times. Martin reached forwards and held it, staring at the screen. But he did nothing more. It timed out in his hands, going dark and leaving the chamber silent once again, save for Eleanor's heavy breathing.

Callum leant forwards, trailing his hand over his knee. "So I guess that's it then. We're done here."

Empermon looked sideways at his partner. "What about the core? And your bodies?"

"Didn't you hear Ingeniumon?" Callum turned his D-Psyche upwards, gently curling the ends of the slab which made up his fingers. "It's not his problem. It's ours. We're done."

Aardmon shuffled forwards, grasping her chest so hard that her knuckles went pale.

"I'm...so sorry..."

Eleanor sniffed, not even looking back. "Wouldn't it have been better for you to just chuck us in the fucking ocean?"

Aardmon paled. "I...I don't understand..."

"Drown us. Or throw us in the Dark Area or whatever. Wouldn't that have been a better, _nicer_ way to fucking hurt us?"

She glanced backwards, her eye showing beneath her matted curled hair. It was bright green in the low light, staring at Aardmon with a poisonous gaze.

"Couldn't you have been any fucking kinder than...this? After all we went through – all the _fucking bullshit_ – we've put up with...couldn't you have at least made it quick?"

Aardmon held her knees, looking to one side.

"I didn't know. I panicked. I'm so, so sorry-"

 _CRACK_

Eleanor moved like a hurricane, her fist striking Aardmon across the jaw. The rookie went down, sprawling across the floor, and her hand going to her cheek as she screamed from the impact. Martin and Callum reached out towards Eleanor but she knocked them away, clenching her fists tightly as she struggled to breathe.

Aardmon sat up, shaking as she held her bleeding cheek. Despite that, her eyes were firm.

"I have no right to ask you to forgive me. I don't have an explanation; I can only say I'm sorry-"

Eleanor stamped her foot, eyes blazing. "You're _SORRY?"_

"Eleanor!"

The girl whirled round towards Callum, who remained staring down at the floor, one hand in his pocket.

"We're done, alright? No point having a go about it now; it's finished. We're finished. It's over."

"But it's not over, is it?" responded Eleanor, slamming her D-Psyche down. "This is still a pretty big fucking issue. I don't think home's gonna be sorted out yet. You and me, and all of us, we still have these _fucking mental toasters_ stuck to us. And you seriously think we can just forget everything that's happened and just go back to normal because it's _over_? After everything this _bitch_ put us through?"

Martin gritted his teeth beside her. "Maybe we wouldn't have had to if you people were actually able to work together."

" _Excuse me?"_

Zoamon looked worriedly down at their partner as he shrugged his shoulders, pointing fingers at the both of the other kids. "You two were always marching ahead and getting in each other's way, and you both screwed it up. Maybe we could have beaten the Funnyman if you could put whatever it is you have between you to the side and just get along."

Callum took in a breath. "What, and you're any better 'cause your jellyfish can't take a decent punch?"

Martin's eyes flashed, and he held Zoamon tightly against his chest. " _You leave them out of this. They did everything right. Everything they should have."_

Zoamon struggled, looking nervously upwards. "M...Martin...?"

Martin wasn't finished; his shoulders were shaking as he held his arms around the little jellyfish. "That's the problem, isn't it? That was always the problem. We can't work together. We never could. You're sitting there blaming Aardmon for this mess, but _we_ were the ones who...fucked this all up."

Eleanor pressed her teeth together, and glared at the aardvark. "We never even had a fucking chance."

Aardmon's claws dug into her own arms. "You did. You always did, every one of you. I believed in you."

"What was that?"

"I believed in you from the beginning! All of you! You...you could have taken the Funnymon down on your own!"

Callum scoffed. "Why did you lie to us then? Why didn't you tell us what really happened?"

Martin glared at him. "Would you have listened if she had?"

"Why the fuck are you defending her?"

"I'm not! I'm defending what she's saying! We could have beaten the Funnyman; _I_ believed that much. I staked my life on that much!"

Callum stood up. "So when we needed you most, you backed down?"

"I didn't back down. I literally - _physically -_ couldn't carry on." Martin stared at the taller boy, and shoved him roughly in the chest. "I did better than you did at Motimon's ship."

Now Eleanor whirled around, and suddenly all three teenagers were up in each others' faces, with their partners watching helplessly from the sidelines. Eleanor gritted her teeth. "If you were so brave, then _you_ should have led us through this!"

"That was your job! I was trusting you!"

Callum hissed. "You're a fucking coward, you know that? All hopeful thoughts and not a single bone to back it up. Guess you and your partner have something in common."

" _Take that back!"_

Martin reached out towards Callum to hit him, but he missed and fell to his knees. Callum breathed in heavily, only for Eleanor to stand in front of him. "What are _you_ acting so fucking justified for?"

"Why not?!" yelled Callum, shrugging her away. "Everything's finished, isn't it? There's no fucking point in carrying on so why the fuck not? Let's micro-examine every single little place we went wrong so that when we _never get asked to do this again_ we'll know exactly how _not_ to fuck up this exact way!"

"Well maybe we'll start by ditching you and your _fucking incompetence._ "

 _"I_ was the one who found my partner first, _I've_ been the one carrying this whole goddamn team for a lot of this, and _I've had a really shitty time here and got fuck all for it but a lousy t-shirt and this goddamn useless piece of modern art stapled to my fucking arm._ You think you have problems? _I can't tie my shoes anymore."_

Eleanor laughed hysterically. "Tell me, does it feel good?"

"What?"

"Having your head so far up your own arsehole you're swallowing your own goddamn windpipe?"

"Go jump in a pit, you fist-happy _bitch_."

 _"STOP IT!"_

Lorelie barged into the centre of the group, trying desperately to break up the fight with a red flashing light on her D-Psyche as she yelled at her three friends. " _It's finished, alright? We can't keep on like this; it's no-one's fault! No-one's to blame!"_

"I beg to differ." Eleanor exhaled, and turned towards Lorelie. "When did you get so fucking chatty all of a sudden?"

Lorelie started, and her hand went to the base of her D-Psyche. She looked up, but Eleanor was marching forwards, driving her back.

"And what the _hell_ was that back there? What have you been planning? Have you been working with that _bitch_ all along? _"_

She pointed a finger back towards Aardmon, who flinched, her fingers going to her own chest. Lorelie stammered.

" _I...I wasn't thinking...it just-"_

"Are you _FUCKING_ kidding me? You've been nothing but a _load_ this _ENTIRE_ time and _NOW_ you suddenly stand up and do something? What kind of game are you playing? What's the goddamn point of actually helping now?"

 _"...I'm sorry..."_

" _No, I'm not finished!"_ Eleanor whirled round, pointing at everyone in turn. "This whole thing has been a fucking farce. You're in on it too. We've been mauled, tortured, fucking wrecked, and for what? For WHAT?"

The girl shot daggers back at Lorelie, who fell backwards, knocking her head on the ground.

"Is that all this is? A joke? One great big fucking GAME? Is that all this ever was to _ANY_ of you-"

Eleanor never finished her sentence, as Ursula stepped forwards and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her six inches clear from the ground. She stood there, glaring into Eleanor's eyes, the other girl too stunned by the motion to move.

Ursula breathed in.

But her voice only gave way to an anguished wail.

The girl was crying. Streams of tears pouring down her cheeks. Her teeth clicked together, and her hands shook from the strain and the pure fury and anguish and devastation coursing through her.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a couple of choking sobs, echoing around the chamber. She lowered her arms, gently putting the smaller girl down. Eleanor staggered back, holding her collar, speechless, as Ursula raised her trembling hands to her own face, shaking her head.

"I... _I-I-I_... _I'm so sorry_..."

Ursula turned in an instant, and ran from the chamber, one arm covering her eyes.

"Big sis!"

Hinkymon held out an arm, genuine concern on his childlike face. He paused, and looked back at the others, with an expression far too pained for somebody so innocent. Then he too scampered off, following his partner.

Lorelie held a hand to her chest. " _Ursula..."_

"Fuck this noise."

Eleanor marched in the opposite direction, then paused. She walked back, reached down and grabbed Chelomon by the shell, holding her in her arms. She glanced up at the others, then kept walking, not looking back.

"Don't look for me."

" _Eleanor..._ "

Lorelie held out her hand weakly, but the girl was already gone. Either side of her, Martin and Callum looked down at their own partners. Callum sniffed, and walked off, with Empermon limping along behind him. Martin gave Lorelie one last glance, and his eyes were sad behind his glasses.

"Sorry."

" _Guys, wait...please..."_

One by one they all walked away, disappearing into the blackness.

Even Aardmon stood up and trudged off, not even sparing a glance backwards.

Lorelie was left standing alone in the great hall.

Well, very nearly alone. Lorelie looked down, and saw Sorimon shuffling towards the doors herself.

" _Sorimon, not you too..."_

She took a step forwards, but the shrew glanced back, her eye glowing in the gloom. The look she gave Lorelie was piercing and devastating, causing the girl to stop in her tracks.

Sorimon glared at her for a while, before she slumped forwards, holding her tiny arms around her tiny chest.

"I wanted to fight with you. What was so wrong about that?"

" _Sorimon...we're partners..."_

"Why are you still lying to me?" Sorimon sniffed, and rubbed her snout. "We're not partners. We never were, were we...?"

She shuffled away, disappearing into the gloom as Lorelie stared after her. For a moment the girl stood in the multicoloured twilight, with not even the sound of her own breathing to keep her company.

Eventually she fell to her knees, curled into a ball, and began to cry.

And even then, no tears were coming.


	21. Episode 21: Encore

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 21: Encore**_

* * *

Ingeniumon may have been an arse-

Scratch that.

Ingeniumon may have been the most colossal knob-end ever to wield a hammer and blowtorch, but he wasn't half skilled at what he did. Not an hour had passed since the Funnyman's untimely dethroning and already the digital core was being reshuffled back into the position it was in. Clusters of chambers re-opened up, and the geography of the digital world shifted into place as the laws of the land were being repaired one by one.

There was a _lot_ of damage, but things were moving in the right direction.

On a physical level, at least. Mental scarring was sadly beyond Ingeniumon's capabilities, and more importantly, beyond his capacity for giving a damn.

Perhaps a few lessons in tact would have helped to avert the inevitable catastrophic blowback.

Or perhaps not. You never can tell with these things.

After all, it's always somebody _else's_ fault.

Sorimon had never felt smaller as she crawled through the tunnels, as they pulsed and stretched and warped all around her. A few hours ago she might have been in awe of the great unnatural wonder of the Digital World, but now she was just walking angrily, staring at the ground.

She twitched, and stopped mid-step as a spasm of pain ran through her chest. She sat up, rubbing the affected area, but there was no wound. Nothing visible, at least; being forcibly devolved, her many external wounds had been taken care of, though the fatigue and shock still remained.

The little shrew stared at her hand, glaring at every knuckle. She closed it, and walked up to one of the walls. It was metallic, and reflected her own pathetically small body back at her. Short, stubby legs, round belly, tiny hands and a little tail that curled around in a spiral. She was dwarfed by the chamber. It seemed to bear down on her, crushing her into something even smaller. Even weaker.

She hissed, and brought her claw forwards with all her might, striking the metal of the wall. Another flash of pain. She brought it away, and noticed the tiniest bit of blood on her fingertips. The wall was unmarked.

"It's not fair."

Sorimon's gazed into the eyes of her reflection; brightest blue and welling up with tears. Eyes scarred with hurt, and with hate.

"Everything. Everyone. It's just not fair..."

* * *

Shards of glass crunched beneath Callum's sandals as he shuffled forwards, not in any great hurry to go anywhere. Somehow he'd found himself back inside the mirror maze. Or at least, the great wreck that had once been the mirror maze. There was the distant sound of crunching and jangling as distant shards were bundled together by some unseen force, flattened, pressed and reassembled.

Callum stopped in front of a half-mirror which had escaped the destruction of some of the others, and stared at himself. He looked terrible. Cuts and bruises all over, bags beneath his eyes, holes in his clothes. His shoulder looked grey and veins were popping out from where the D-Psyche had sucked away at it; a D-Psyche which was itself looking like it had had a bad encounter with a car crusher. Granted, not as bad as its previous _bad day_ , but bad all the same.

Empermon shuffled forwards and stood beside him, not looking too much better himself. The penguin laughed, and clutched his saxophone to his chest. "We look a right state, don't we…?"

Callum smirked. "I can't believe we actually thought we could save the world looking like this. How did I not see it before?"

Empermon sighed as his partner trudged off, and tapped his shoulder with his instrument. "So what do we do now?"

"Who cares."

"I'm asking you, alright?" Empermon turned towards him. "You can't just walk around forever."

"I can if I want to."

The penguin hurried after him, walking alongside the boy. "What about going home? Or fixing your D-Psyche? You know. You had things to be doing."

Callum didn't answer, but he curled his fingers together.

"Aren't you gonna find the others?"

Callum stopped, and glared down at the penguin. "What do you care about what I'm gonna do or not do? I thought you didn't care either way?"

Empermon stopped, his flipper coming down hard on the ground. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I was an arsehole. In fact, probably. Definitely. I'm an arsehole; I get it. But I care about you, man, and this isn't right. I'm worried."

"That's a first."

"I mean it!" Empermon slammed the bell of his saxophone on the ground, and held a flipper to his chest. "You found me out of everyone else and actually gave me some fucking purpose in life. Of _course_ I care about you. We're in the core of the Digital World, Callum; there _has_ to have been a reason for it. You can't expect me to follow you all this way and then just give up on you just 'cause the whole mission was a lie."

Callum flinched, and held his free arm up to his chest. "Why is it suddenly my fault?"

"Nobody's saying it's your fault! But you're doing what you've done since the start; the moment things are getting hard you're turning around and bailing. I know that; I've been doing the same thing my whole life." Empermon's shoulders sagged. "You've gotta stay standing, man. I have no right to be saying this, but...we're not done yet. At the very least we can close this out properly."

"Why? What's the fucking point if none of it mattered anyway?"

"None of it mattered?"

Empermon placed a flipper on his chest.

"You're saying I didn't matter?"

"I'm saying-"

Callum froze mid-sentence, unable to find any words. Empermon watched him, his expression unreadable as always. There was the distant sound of glass shattering, followed by a low ringing. Callum put a palm to his head, sighing hard.

"Fuck, I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

Empermon chuckled, and placed his saxophone on his shoulder. "Awesome. Well, in that case, I probably won't be seeing you."

He turned, and waddled the other way with a flip-flap. Callum stared after him, but didn't know what to say or do. Empermon stopped, and sighed.

"For what it's worth, it's been cool."

"Yeah. I guess it has."

"...right."

Empermon kept walking, facing away so that Callum couldn't see the tears in his eyes. At the end of the tunnel he stopped, and looked over his shoulder, but the boy had already moved on to who knows where.

* * *

"Big sis? Where are you?"

Hinkymon's eyes flashed in the darkness, and his flame whipped left and right as he rushed from corridor to corridor. After his partner had run off he'd tried to keep up, but she turned too many times and he'd lost her.

He shook his head, and carried on, entering a much larger hall than the ones he'd been travelling through. There were windows in this one, and a large open door, through which he could see the white fury of the storm outside, albeit slightly less furious now. There were wheel marks on the ground. Obviously Ingeniumon had been in a hurry when he'd come through this way.

A flash of red caught Hinkymon's eyes, and he found himself looking at a little hideaway, just a few metres from the entrance. Edging forwards, he saw a figure curled up in a ball, a mop of ginger hair draped over her arms as she sat there.

"Hey...big sis? Are you alright?"

Hinkymon's hands went to his chest. His lamp burned low, and he gingerly tiptoed forwards on his little stubby feet.

"It's me. I've been running around. You're as good at hiding as me, miss."

Hinkymon tried a smile, but he got no reaction from the crouched up figure in front of him. The girl seemed smaller than he'd ever seen her, and at this distance he could hear her crying.

"...Ursula...?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Hinkymon flinched, and held his hands out, giving a reassuring smile. "Hey now...it's alright...really..."

"It's not alright! None of it's alright! It's never been alright!"

She looked up, as strands of her hair fell down across her face. Her eyes were reddened, and she burst out into a new fit of sobs.

"I...I tried so hard, Hinkymon...I tried to smile and do good and be the best I could be, but it wasn't enough! None of it was enough!"

Hinkymon shook his head. "It wasn't your fault-"

"That doesn't matter! None of us could win! None of them! Callum, Eleanor, Lorelie, Aardmon! You! If they tried their hardest and they couldn't win, what chance do I have?"

Her face creased up, and she fell into a new batch of sobs.

"I tried, but I'm not good enough for them. Or you. I'm not good enough for anything, and I never will be."

"Ursula..."

"I was so stupid. Thinking I was actually worth something for a change. Thinking maybe I could...I could...even...love someone..."

The girl planted her head back in her arms. Even as he looked up at her, Hinkymon had never seen her looking so small.

"Please...go. Find someone else."

Hinkymon stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'm not going nowhere."

He waited, but Ursula was no longer capable of answering, drowning as she was in her own tears. Hinkymon sat down, his head low as he waited. And waited.

Eventually Ursula's wailing subsided, giving way to small, quiet sobs. Hinkymon stood up, and tiptoed forwards, holding out a palm.

"Do you wanna talk to me-?"

Ursula flinched, and Hinkymon drew back. The little goblin looked hurt for a second. He sniffed, and walked to one side.

"Can I sit here for a bit?"

No response. Hinkymon turned, leant against the wall, and slid down with a thunk, his legs stretching out in front of him. He clasped his hands, flicking his thumbs back and forth as he waited. He said nothing else. He only sat there, listening to the sounds of the distant storm, and the haggard sobs of his partner.

* * *

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

The buzzing echoed through the chamber around Martin as he stared forwards, the communicator vibrating in his grip. He didn't move. He only stared at it, waiting for it to stop buzzing again. It had been doing this – on and off – for the best part of an hour.

It dropped out again, and left only silence, save for a gentle audible hum from air circulating through the pipes up above. Martin wasn't really listening. Or watching. He just felt strangely hollow, outside of everything, like his body wasn't really his own. He supposed it wasn't. Not that he could tell at the moment. He just sat there, existing in his empty space.

 _Bzzzz._

Martin sighed, and rested his forehead on his knuckles as the communicator shouted at him once again. There was a little _beep-beep_ and a flash of pink, and Zoamon bobbed up in front of him, looking up in a concerned manner.

"Shouldn't you talk to them?"

Martin sighed. "Why is it my job again?"

The jelly shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who grabbed the thingy."

Martin scowled. "Don't you logic me. It's not fair. I'm trying to be sad and hurt and stuff."

He shut his eyes, refusing to look at his partner. After a minute he felt Zoamon's short tentacles brushing over the back of his hand. They didn't sting. Only tingled. He looked up again. Zoamon swung gently in mid-air.

"Please...?"

"Goddamnit..."

 _Bzzzz._

The device ruined the moment, lighting up in his palm again. He turned it around, and his thumb hovered over the response button. He pressed down, and held his breath.

 _"Hello? Anyone? Please, someone answer-"_

"I'm here."

 _"Martin?"_ Perez breathed a sigh of relief, before picking up again. " _Why weren't you answering!? We've been worried sick? Where the hell have you gone; we've only got one signal left from you and it's moving away from the core. Please answer! Where are you? Are you all there?"_

Martin swallowed, and rolled his fingers over the surface of the device. "It's just me. Me and Zoamon."

 _"What do you-"_

"I don't know where the others are. I didn't follow them. We all kind of split up."

 _"Why would you do that, you...you -"_

"I don't know! Why would you tell us a bunch of lies and ruin _everything?!_ "

The line went dead, leaving Martin sitting there, seething. Zoamon hovered awkwardly, rotating in mid-air. "That was well-done."

 _Bzzzz._

"Take 2, I guess..."

Martin pressed the button, this time holding the device a bit further up. Keble's voice came through this time, a bit less cheery than his usual dulcet tones.

 _"Martin? Are you still there?"_

"Uh-huh."

" _I'm sorry. Please don't blame Perez, she's...stressed."  
_

"Hold on, I think I've got it in my pocket somewhere..."

" _What?"_

"My tiny violin."

Keble let out a long sigh that rang out through the communicator. " _If you're going to blame someone for lying to you, blame me. I told you to enter the core."_

"How long did you know for?"

 _"Ingeniumon contacted us just after you left Motimon."_

"Of course he did."

 _"He told us to pull you away, saying you'd just ruin things. I...I ignored him. It's not his fault either; he's just doing his job, but I thought you could-"_

Martin snorted. "Yeah. Enter the core. Beat the Funnyman. Something like that, wasn't it?" The boy sighed. "Why? We could have cut our losses. Instead this has just gone from bad to worse. We started this whole quest on a lie spouted at us, and this whole time the lies have just _kept growing._ "

" _If we'd known back then we would never have let you go."_

"For god's sake, were you _ever_ in our corner? Did you ever _listen_ to us? Cause we listened to you, this whole time. You're supposed to be the _adults_ for crying out loud; you're supposed to know what you're doing and help us get through! This whole time we've been locked up, chased, beaten, stabbed, bitten, all with _these_ piece of shit bodies. Did I tell you I nearly had my damn soul sucked out by a whiny puddle of antimatter? It _fucking hurt_! We damn near killed ourselves to get to the core and our partners damn nearer killed themselves in this god-fucking-useless fight against a dumb _virus_ which someone was gonna take out _anyway_. And you knew about it? You could have stopped us? Why the _hell_ did you let us get this far?"

There was a pause. Only the dim sound of static, and Martin's own breathing, slowly becoming less irate.

 _"'Cause I believed you could win."_

Martin glanced down at Zoamon, but the jellyfish had no response.

"Yeah, I get it. So did I."

The boy sniffed, and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "So what now? I guess we're going home?"

" _Somehow. We're working on it."_

"And our bodies? Do you know what's gonna happen with them? And all the stuff going wrong back in the human world?"

There was a long, disconcerting pause. Martin could hear the sound of Keble breathing on the other end of the line.

" _We...we can..."_

"Don't lie to me. Not again."

"... _I don't know. Nobody does."_

The boy scrunched his eyes up. "It's okay. I know."

" _Look, just stay there, alright? Stay safe."_

Martin didn't answer. He tilted his hand outwards, and the communicator dangled in his grip.

" _I...I know it's worthless, but I'm sorry. Really."_

"I know."

" _You did a really good job. All of you. Far better than us."_

Martin smirked. "Please stop lying, alright? Thanks."

" _I wasn't-"_

The boy hung up on the receiver, and dropped it on the floor, kicking it away. For a moment he and Zoamon stared at it, but it didn't buzz again. Zoamon gently hovered near Martin's cheek, brushing it with their body. The boy smiled, and held his partner close, just for a minute. He could feel the tingling sensation over his skin; it felt warm, and almost invigorating. And possibly a teensy bit painful. Probably not healthy.

Zoamon blinked, and flashed pink. "Oh Martin..."

Martin sighed, and stood up, brushing his knees down as best he could. "Well, moping time over I guess."

Zoamon perked up. "See, I told you you'd feel better after that!"

"Oh trust me, I'm still _incredibly_ depressed and angry and god fucking _damn-"_

The boy took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I don't have the time to feel depressed; I have shit to do."

Zoamon cocked their body to the side, and Martin tapped the side of his head.

"Did you forget? My companions are all morons. If we _are_ going home I'll need to find them first. They're probably lost, or in the middle of making some very bad decisions right now."

Zoamon blew a little static bubble, and let out a distressed hum.

"You can be very mean when you put your mind to it..."

* * *

Lorelie couldn't help but feel this was déjà vu as she slowly pushed herself along the corridor, holding onto the wall with one palm and tentatively keeping her balance. Though admittedly it was an easier time than she'd had in the catacombs. She could see for one thing. And hear.

She stopped, pausing for breath and letting her thoughts settle in her mind. It was difficult to describe; she didn't feel angry as such, though maybe she just didn't understand it all yet. Despondent? Definitely, but then again, that was nothing new. More than anything though, she felt strangely vindicated.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, and perked her ears up beneath her D-Psyche. She could hear something. A dull, repetitive thudding, just a bit further on. She carried on to find the source, having a sneaking suspicion she knew who it would be.

She was right.

Aardmon had apparently given up her shameful escape and had now regressed to pure, clean depression. She was kneeling in front of one of the walls, letting out little whines under her breath and slowly, but repetitively, banging her head against the wall. Lorelie was sure she could hear the words 'stupid', 'failure' and 'waste of space' being uttered over and over again. It was hard to make out amongst the banging.

She stood there, waiting patiently without a sound. After a few minutes, Aardmon noticed her. She turned her head to one side, smooshing her mohawk against the wall as she did so. Lorelie gave a little wave.

 _"Hey there."  
_

Aardmon sniffed. "There's nothing I can do to help. I'm sorry."

 _"I think you need more help than me."_

"I don't deserve any."

Aardmon sighed, and looked up at the girl with tired eyes. Lorelie's screen was slightly fuzzy, with two blue lights dancing around like little eyes. Aardmon shut her own eyes tight.

"Anybody but you. Please. I can handle anyone else, but I can't handle you."

" _Well, now I have to hang around."  
_

Lorelie sighed, and gently knelt down beside Aardmon, resting her hands in her lap. She tilted her head sideways, and her voice came through softly.

 _"What's wrong with me then?"_

Aardmon turned herself round, sitting back against the wall. "I told you I don't deserve any help. 'Never speak to us again you piece of shit' I can handle. But you're not gonna do that." Aardmon glanced up. "You're not even angry, are you..."

 _"Maybe. A bit. I don't know. There's more to this whole problem than your mistake."_ She shrugged. " _You did save us back then."_

"Did I? Didn't feel like it."

 _"I mean it. I...well..."_ The girl blushed a little, her screen flashing pink. _"I'll admit, I didn't expect that to happen."_

Aardmon grimaced, and shrugged. "That...was a rush."

" _You were very beautiful back there."_

"Please stop. Every nice word you tell me just makes me want to punch myself in the gut even more."

 _"I'm...sorry?"_

Aardmon blinked, and rubbed her claws through her hair. "Crap, goddamn, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean...thanks. Sorry for ruining your life, but, you know, thanks."

" _You haven't ruined my life. I'm still alive, aren't I?"_ Lorelie scratched the side of her D-Psyche. " _I think I might feel a little better than when I started, you know."_

Aardmon smiled. "You're certainly a bit more talkative."

 _"Yeah...when did that happen?"_

Lorelie held a hand to the side of her D-Psyche, feeling a strange tingling warmth within. She hadn't noticed, all this time. She could see better, and hear so too. Her whole head felt lighter, and everything seemed a little bit clearer.

She laughed, and her laugh mixed with a soft electronic whistle. " _What a time to finally get the hang of this thing."_

The aardvark raised her arms in a dramatic fashion. "Okay, that I can't help."

" _Does this mean we're partners?"_

"I have no idea. I didn't think we were. I thought I was gonna get away with it."

 _"What about Sorimon?"_

Aardmon's smile faded, and she rubbed beneath her chin. "Again...I don't know. I thought for certain...maybe you still are..."

Lorelie exhaled. " _I feel really bad for her. She was trying so hard. I'm the one who let her down."_

Aardmon placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

 _"Still...I should apologise to her. And thank her. And give her a hug. Hey, we can still all work together, can't we?"_

"Do you want to find her now?"

The girl looked uncertain, staring first down the length of the corridor, then down at the ragged beast at her side. She thought for a moment. Thought of everybody's reactions. Everyone's anger. Everyone's sadness.

Frankly, they all needed a hug. If nothing else, she could do that much.

But first...

" _It's been a very, very long day. I think everyone just needs a moment to calm down. And right now I think I need to stay with you. That okay?_ "

Lorelie leaned back, watching the twinkling crystals on the ceiling of the cavern. Aardmon held herself tightly, and shuffled up a little closer to the girl.

"Thanks. I mean it."

* * *

It would be a lie to say that Ingeniumon ever got into a particularly 'good' mood. After all, he was taking a break every five seconds to mutter under his breath about the youth of today and the pox that was the human world and all those wonderful phrases you associate with old farts but they actually come from the people in power-

That's not the point.

It has to be said that, despite his mutterings, his workflow never ceased. In only a few short hours he had managed to fix the panels, reroute the wires, forge and fasten a new bridge and dismantle the Funnyman's hodge-podge of a body into a multitude of separate components which now lay in neat little piles all around him. It was, if nothing else, a darned good tidy-up, and after a solid few hours' work his mood had lightened to the point where some might even call him 'approachable'.

Although that mood soured pretty quickly when he realised that he was, in fact, being approached.

" _For the love of... I can hear you, you know."_

There was a scraping from behind him, followed by a cuss-word, and rather spectacularly the entire pile fell to the floor. Ingeniumon looked down as a couple of eyes bounced off into the ether, and he sighed dramatically. There was a muffled tittering from the Funnyman's canister beside him, and he banged the vessel with the rim of one wheel.

" _Quiet you. You're on timeout."_

The Funnyman didn't seem to mind the abuse. It merely watched as Ingeniumon trundled forwards towards the collapsed pile, an irritated bump in his step. The robot shifted a couple of pots to one side, and hoicked out Sorimon by the scruff.

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Sorimon wriggled helplessly, looking embarrassed. "I...uh...got lost..."

 _"Easily done. You're not trained."_

He placed her roughly down on the ground, and turned to carry on with his ever-growing work pile. " _Hurry on then; you're in the way."_

He reached down and picked up a few of the eyes, gathering them in the boxes around his midriff. He turned, only to find Sorimon still standing in his path.

 _"Didn't you hear me?"_

Sorimon cleared her throat. "Actually, I...thought you could use...a bit of help...maybe?"

 _"I had help once. It was awful. You're not much better."_

He rolled past the shrew as she – more gently this time – clambered up one of the piles and looked around. She whistled as she did so, her eyes wide. "I can't believe this controls the entire Digital World..."

 _"It doesn't."_ Ingeniumon placed his gripper on his hip, examining his own work. _"It doesn't do much of anything at the minute. The world's more complicated than a single keyboard."_

"So you can change anything?"

 _"You're not going to go away, are you..."_

"Well can you?"

 _"No. Yggdrasil does that. This whole place is...I guess sort of a massive control panel? It's far too complicated for me to understand."_

Sorimon cocked her head. "But you're the engineer, aren't you?"

 _"I'm a janitor, for god's sake. I clean things, and then arseholes come along and break them and then I have to clean them again."_ The robot threw a stray eyeball down on the nearest pile with a clang. _"It's a living, I guess."_

"Oh..."

Sorimon's snout drooped, and she looked down at her muddied paws. Ingeniumon paid her no heed for a good few minutes, before finally giving in and rolling up to her. He rubbed behind his head, before holding out a gripper. She tentatively took it, climbing up onto his shoulder.

" _You look sad."_

"Do you care?"

 _"No. But I'll listen. It passes the time."_

Sorimon sighed. "Why does Yggdrasil get to choose what goes on around here?"

 _"Yggdrasil's clever."_

"Yeah, I know that, but...why make the world so..."

 _"So what?"_

Sorimon looked up, staring into his blank eyes with her bright blue ones.

 _"_ So wrong _..."_

* * *

It was easy to feel like the whole situation was one big joke, and that everyone involved should just deal with it and move on. Yet still, every step Callum took just made him more and more pissed off.

He powered through the labyrinth, blocking out all sounds and feelings from around him as he played through several different arguments in his head. He was so focused that he neglected to notice the tiny glass shards around him slowly morphing into dust particles, and the mirror maze giving way to a more traditional catacomb.

He didn't notice until he very nearly ran into Eleanor, who was busy pacing back and forth herself, quietly seething. Callum slowed, swallowing his own anger as he watched the girl. She stopped, and turned towards him, scanning him up and down.

"Oh. It's you."

"That's right. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

Eleanor didn't answer. She just waited for him to finish his thoughts. Callum sighed. "Yeah, alright, I'm pissed off and I'm trying to figure things out. Seem familiar?"

"You're missing your little jazz buddy."

"He went off to do his own thing." Callum raised an eyebrow. "Where's your partner? She's a bit more vulnerable than mine, isn't she?"

"Yeah, well, apparently being stubborn doesn't decrease with size." Eleanor leaned back against the wall, letting out a long breath. "She got away from me and ran off. Said she was gonna go back to finding her own way. Said some pretty rude things, honestly."

"Seems like the norm nowadays."

"Yourself included?"

"Of course."

The two teenagers stood awkwardly, not wanting to just walk away. Eleanor folded her arms, her fingers digging into the skin of her forearms. "So I don't get it. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

Callum shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"You're supposed to be our glorious leader, aren't you?"

"Hardly."

"Of course. One slight issue and you're just pulling away and pretending it's not your problem."

Callum sighed. "Really? We're doing this now? _Now_?After _everything_ we've been through?"

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Eleanor shuffled, and rolled her shoulders. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't _particularly_ like you, Callum. In fact, it's fair to say I have a fuckton of issues with you, but I've been kind and put them aside because, you know, we've had a _fucking important_ mission to finish only it turns out that we can't do it and it wasn't even our mission anyway, so pardon me but I'm a little fucking _pissed_ right now. If you can't deal with that, then just piss off already."

She turned, running her hand along the wall as she walked back down the corridor.

"No. I'm not gonna just piss off just cause you tell me to. Not this time."

The girl stopped, and glanced over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Callum rolled his fingers, and placed a hand on the tunnel wall, glaring at the girl. "You know, it wasn't too long ago we _did_ have a mission. Did you ever stop to think that the reason things keep going to crap is because some of us just weren't ready to _fucking_ compromise?"

There was a rough scraping sound, as Eleanor clenched her fist against the wall. She turned around a little more, though making sure to keep her body facing away from Callum.

"What are you trying to say? Cause I really wouldn't."

"Oh come on, you don't wanna hear what I really think?"

"Callum, trust me, I _really_ wouldn't fucking go there."

Callum stamped his foot. "Well, you know what, I don't care anymore. You've been pulling this bullcrap since we arrived here. You won't work with us. All you care about is your own fucking pride, all the time-"

Callum was halted mid-sentence as Eleanor whirled round, shoving her face up in his. The boy jumped. Her expression wasn't the regular furious grimace; that he was used to by this point. This was far harder. Stern, stiff, and with her green eyes boring into his.

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you choke on your own fucking hypocrisy, you thick-headed _prick._ _I've_ been trying to find the right way since we got here."

"You've been going against us from the beginning!"

"Try again, genius, I've been going against _you_." Eleanor raised a finger and jabbed it into the boy's chest. "It's _you_. I have a problem with _you_. Not them. They don't get it, _none_ of them get it, but that is not _their_ fault 'cause I never fucking expected them to get it. But _you_ don't have that fucking excuse."

"Why the fuck not?" The boy placed his fingers on his chest. "What have _I_ done that you've found so offensive?"

Eleanor ground her teeth, taking a step back. "I can't believe this...I can't believe you...how the _fuck_ did we get here...you...you..."

"I _WHAT?"_

"You _never_ FUCKING _LISTENED!_ When you needed to! When _I_ needed you to!"

Callum started, instinctively raising both arms. "And that's the reason? Cause you have some sort of grudge against me? Is that it? Is that worth ruining this whole thing?" The boy wheezed. "No wonder your partner's run away from you, you fucking megalomaniac."

 _SMACK_

The girl's fist cannoned into the boy's cheek, and he staggered back, holding himself up against the wall. He stared up, half in shock and half in rage, as she stood shaking.

" _Don't you dare go there you fucking arsehole. I am NOT like that."_

Callum spat sideways, rubbing his cheek. "Sure looks like it to me."

"Really? 'Cause I wasn't the one who tried to control this whole fucking mission until it got too hard for him." Eleanor stood up, he hands shaking. "In fact, scratch that, _I'm_ the one who had to take over from you and get us here in the first place 'cause you couldn't handle it. And suddenly it's _my_ fault everything went wrong? 'Cause you can't handle it? 'Cause you could _never_ handle it? I can see why your _own_ partner's fucking abandoned you, you piece of _shit_."

 _"I WAS TRYING TO HELP."_ Callum squared up to the girl, staring up at her. " _You know, I was trying to get us ALL through this? Even you!"_

"Fuck off! When have you _ever_ given a shit about me?"

Eleanor swung again, her fist glancing off of Callum's chin. She doubled back, but he raised a hand and caught the blow. With a single movement he drove her backwards, slamming her back into the cavern wall and causing dust to fall from the ceiling as he stared into her eyes.

"I _did_! I still _do_! I don't get why that's so _wrong_!"

"You don't get _anything!"_

"Listen to me, for god's sake!"

Callum raised a hand, but Eleanor struck first, smacking him in the face again. He let go, and stepped back a few metres, holding his bleeding jaw. The boy glared upwards at the girl, his eyes steely. He could feel the words at the back of his throat, tumbling out before he could even think to stop them.

"How could anyone ever care about you when you never give them a chance?"

The last of Eleanor's composure snapped, like fine threads. She let out a cry of pure, unfiltered rage, and threw herself forward, knocking Callum to the ground in one brutal swoop.

* * *

Ursula felt the wind buffeting her face as she looked out at the white storm surrounding the core. It seemed a little weaker than before. Perhaps it felt a bit safer now that the engineer had showed his face. Squinting, she could make out the conduits of water spreading outwards and further down, the spherical ocean itself. Already things were changing; some of the aerial streams had begun to band together, forming large watery pathways as opposed to the hazardous jetstreams of before.

"Ursula, look at this."

The girl snapped out of her trance, and wandered over to Hinkymon, who had clambered on top of a series of large metal vessels that had appeared within the storm. Many of them were beaten up beyond repair, but the girl recognised them at once. Tugboats. Dozens of them, littering the ground.

"I guess Motimon wasn't joking around. He is on the lookout for us."

Hinkymon sat on a bent hull, waggling his toes in the air. "Where are the little guys then?"

The girl pointed sideways at the mass of wrecked wyrms that lay just outside the entrance. Hinkymon opened his mouth.

"Ooooh..."

"Honestly, that guy is going to be trouble. Or in trouble. I suppose Ingeniumon will sort him out." Ursula hooked her fingers under the rim of one of the less-destroyed tugs, and pushed it over. It was fairly small, but certainly big enough for a dinghy of some kind.

Hinkymon watched as she pulled the vessel across the ground, reaching the edge of the core.

"What are you doing?"

Ursula shrugged. "I don't know. Getting away from here."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

The girl looked up tiredly at the constantly shifting buildings above, all the energy and enthusiasm she'd once had just now sapped away.

"There's nothing more for me to do here. And there's nothing back home for me. Not really." She sighed. "Maybe I'll find an island somewhere. Become a hermit."

Hinkymon clamped his hands over the rim of the boat, holding it in place. "Are you being silly in the head again?"

Ursula smiled weakly. "I've never really stopped."

"What about the others?"

"They don't need me."

"And Lorelie?"

The girl flinched, and Hinkymon shut his mouth in an instant. Ursula leaned back against the tug, placing her hands in her pockets.

"She _really_ doesn't need me. It was a nice thought, but...you know. I never had a chance."

"Have you asked her?"

"I don't need to."

Ursula frowned, and pulled something out of her pocket, inspecting it in her hand. "Oh for god's sake..."

Hinkymon peered over the boat, and saw the flash drive blinking weakly in her hand. The girl laughed spitefully. "Seriously? We still had one?" She sighed, and threw it over her head, where it clinked down next to Hinkymon's feet.

"Whatever. It's no use anyway." She turned to her partner. "Thanks for this, but you can go now if you want. I'm gonna head off."

The goblin put a finger in his mouth in a thoughtful manner. Then he hoisted himself up over the rim of the boat and plonked himself down, folding his arms.

Ursula raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hinkymon shrugged. "I wanna get off this island too. And I can't swim." He grinned. "Pretty please?"

He grinned, and fluttered his eyelashes at Ursula. She sighed. "You had to be such a sweet thing, didn't you..."

She waited for him to change his mind. When he didn't, she sighed, and clamped hold of the boat again. "Alright, but if you're coming along you're helping me push this thing out."

"Yippee!"

Hinkymon bounced out, and stood the opposite side of the hull as the two of them gently pressed the vessel outwards into the mist. The front end began to bob, the depleted storm carefully lifting it up.

"So where are we going?"

Ursula shrugged. "Heck if I know."

The two pushed forwards, until the boat had been lifted. The girl climbed inside, and helped Hinkymon in with her. For a moment they looked back, watching as the fortress kept growing, more rooms opening up by the second. Ursula felt moisture on her face, which might have been the mist, or might have been something else. She rubbed her eyes.

"It was a nice thought."

She held tightly to the hull with one hand, and to Hinkymon with the other, as the mists carried them away from that dreadful place.

* * *

All sound was just white noise, and all vision was a blur as Eleanor and Callum threw themselves at one another again and again. Months of resentment, of irritation, and of pure, unadulterated rage bubbled to the surface with every blow, and each blow grew in power. Eleanor stayed up close and personal, landing blow after blow against the boy and lashing out with fists and legs. Callum used his momentum more, throwing the girl's body against the walls, the floor, anything. Neither was backing down, and neither was willing to stop. Not now. Not ever.

Callum bent double as Eleanor's foot struck his shin, and he ran forwards, pushing her down to the ground. "I knew this would never work!"

" _Did_ you?"

Eleanor writhed, and pushed herself over, kneeling on Callum's chest. She was breathing heavily, scratches and bruises all over her face and arms as she punched downwards. "I was trying to make it! I was willing to let things go! And for _what_? For _FUCKING WHAT?_ So people like _YOU_ could- _"_

Callum scrabbled backwards, kicking out as Eleanor chased after him. " _I've_ had to carry us all this time! Don't you _DARE_ throw this on me!"

" _I've had to carry you, you fucking arsehole! I had to carry you when you just gave up and became dead weight!"  
_

The girl grabbed Callum's leg and pulled, bringing him down again with a thud. He kicked again, striking her in the forehead. Dazed and bruised, she stood up, holding the wall as she shot daggers at the boy. He was pushing himself up again, his expression steeled and filled with rage.

"This would never have happened if you'd give me a chance, but you _wouldn't_. You always pushed me away! This isn't _my_ fault. It's all 'cause you're just a stubborn little child!"

"You still don't get it, do you..." Eleanor snorted, and rubbed a bit of red from her mouth. "I can admit when I've fucked up. I've fucked up plenty. I don't need _you_ to tell me I'm a child; I fucking _know_ that!"

"Then why won't you let me help you? Fucking talk to me! Or talk to anyone!"

" _I did once and you threw it back in my face!"_

Eleanor clutched her head, before rushing forwards again, throwing a punch towards Callum's face. He ducked sideways, and the girl struck the rock, chips falling down from the impact. The girl turned with a cry and swung again, catching the boy on the jaw. He looked down, and saw tears in her eyes.

"You keep putting it on me to talk to you, but you didn't listen! You still won't!"

Callum ducked, and shoved backwards, causing Eleanor to stumble back. "You haven't told me anything! I'm not the fucking bad guy here!"

" _Aren't you?"_

Eleanor held her arms up, but Callum intercepted them. The two pushed against each other, grappling the other's shoulders as they pushed themselves back against the walls. Eleanor ground her teeth together, her feet digging against the ground.

"I can admit I'm a piece of shit! I know that! But you're so tied up in your own tiny little inconveniences that you can't be _fucking bothered_ to see anyone else's actual problems! I might be a piece of shit, but I'm fucking trying to get _better_! I...I'm not the villain here, I swear it!"

She pushed backwards, pressing Callum's back against a wall and bringing her head forwards.

"You think you're so nice and helpful and friendly, but if you can't bring yourself to sit down and listen when someone needs it then you're nothing but a _goddamn fraud!"_

" _SHUT UP!"  
_

Callum screamed and pushed back himself, slamming the girl into the opposing corridor. He held her with shaking arms, not noticing the dust falling from the ceiling around him.

"When have I ever thought I was perfect? I'm a fucking moron and a coward and so much more! But I'm _trying_ , for fuck's sake! I've been trying all this time; I've been trying before we even _came_ here! If you can't be asked to give me a chance, that's not my fault!"

" _But it's not all about you!"_

Eleanor pushed. Callum pushed. The two didn't let go, and they spun into the wall again. There was a crack, and another cascade of dust fell down. But the two were so enraged that they didn't notice.

" _You wanna help? Fucking apologise!"_

"For what? Existing?"

"SAY SORRY RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"NO!"

Callum gripped Eleanor's shoulders and braced himself, pushing against the ground. "I wanna help! I always wanted to help! But I won't take this piece of shit treatment when it's not my fault!"

"And what if it was? Could you deal with it then? Would you stand there and fucking _accept it?_ " Eleanor pushed back, venom in her gaze. "If you can't fucking accept it to your _face_ , you're no better than _anyone_ we've fought! Motimon? Graymon? The Funnyman? _Anyone_! You're just one more fucking liar in this godforsaken shitshow of a world!"

" _I AM NOT THE BAD GUY!_ " roared Callum.

He ran forwards, his D-Psyche releasing sparks as he slammed the girl into the wall behind.

The wall crumbled on impact, giving way to a deep, black void. Callum saw Eleanor's face turn from fury to shock to fear as she fell backwards, dragging him with her.

There was a mass of falling rubble and an explosion of dust as the corridor collapsed.

A few seconds later, it was over. Only a pile of rock and metal, and a few glimmering specks of data hanging in the air.

Callum and Eleanor were gone, and silence rang through the corridor once again.

* * *

Ingeniumon slowed to a stop, and paused, raising his gripper and rubbing behind his head.

" _What do you mean, so wrong? What's so wrong about the world?_ "

Sorimon laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

" _I don't spend a lot of time down there. I don't see the kind of things you do."_

"What else could it be?"

Sorimon switched shoulders, practically whispering in Ingeniumon's ear.

"Every age. Every generation. There's always someone, or some people, who do whatever the hell they want to. The beasts from the Dark Area. Motimon. The Fire Kingdom. Geminimon. Those...monsters who killed Dallurmon. They wreck and ruin and kill everything, and yet Yggdrasil never punished them for it."

" _But they all fell, didn't they? That's the way the world works. Nothing is permanent."_

"In that case, the world just doesn't care. And in that case, the world doesn't care who stops them. Human. Digimon. The most unlikely of Digimon. Anyone can choose to be a hero, right?"

 _"Right."_

Sorimon rubbed beneath her chin. "And if anyone can choose to be a hero but the world itself doesn't care, then the world itself can't be a hero. It has no right; heck, no ability. Only we can save it."

Ingeniumon stopped entirely, and straightened himself up. He turned his head sideways, and stared at Sorimon. His face gave away nothing, as usual.

Sorimon smiled innocently. "I'm right, aren't I?"

 _"It's not as simple as that."_

Sorimon's face fell. The robot raised his arms and she scampered down onto his gripper, allowing him to place her on the rubble. His voice changed tone ever so slightly, less abrasive and more...thoughtful.

 _"I can't explain the way the world is because it doesn't affect me. And I can't make excuses for injustice that keeps happening. But you can't change the way we are. You can only find the best of us."_

The shrew tapped her forearms together. "I could be among the best of us. But I never got that chance..."

 _"You've met humans, haven't you...? And the rest of them. I'd say you stand tall among the best of them. Take it from an old arsehole like me; you really are the future."_

The robot spoke slowly, facing away as he did so. He shifted pieces of junk back and forth, as the Funnyman grimaced beside him. It was getting agitated.

No, not that. Not quite.

It was excited.

There was a shuffling from behind Ingeniumon.

"Don't make me laugh. Humans are liars. They're all liars. They can't make the world right..."

 _"Maybe not. But then again, nobody can. Not them. Not me."_

He straightened up, and turned his head slightly.

Sorimon had vanished.

 _"...and not you..."_

The Funnyman was guffawing now, laughing silently in its elliptic prison. Ingeniumon ignored it, instead shuffling towards the glimmering orb that sat in the corner of the room. The hodge-podge remnants of the dimension sphere, still holding far more data and power than was really suitable for one place.

Ingeniumon twitched, and trundled forwards, glancing left and right. As he did so, he spoke softly. Calmly. Trying desperately not to raise his voice.

 _"I mean it when I say you're the future. You can make choices that far outweigh us. You know others who did the same. The Fire Kingdom, and the humans and Digimon who fought them. Everyone makes choices."_

There was no response. Only a faint scrabbling from his unseen observer, as he travelled further and further towards the orb.

 _"And those choices come with consequences. Nothing lasts forever. No peace, but no war either. Yggdrasil may not care about you, but it's certainly not against you."_

A few metres away. The dimension sphere glimmered enticingly, shimmering on the rubble around.

 _"As I said, I don't know the affairs of the Digimon down below. But I do know this..."_

The robot bent down, embracing the sphere and raising it off the ground.

 _"Nobody's ever as noble as they believe they are."_

He raised the orb on high, but it juddered to a halt. He looked down, and saw Sorimon standing on the ground. She looked up with those liquid blue eyes, holding tightly onto several cables as they dragged her along the ground.

"I am. I promise."

Ingeniumon tugged. " _Let go."_

"I'll be fine! I promise! I just need to be a bit stronger!"

Ingeniumon pulled back, but the shrew held tightly. He could see lights pulsing into her body as she scrabbled for even more wires. The sphere was reacting. The core itself was reacting.

The damage was still there, and it was finding somebody new to latch onto.

Somebody with a lot of emotion...and a lot of potential...

After all, there were still some blessings left to receive.

 _"Let go, Sorimon. You can't handle it."_

"Why not?! Nobody else can handle it! I've never had a chance!"

 _"You don't know what you're doing."_

"It can't be hard! This thing...it gave Motimon his power! It gave the humans their power! Why can't I have some?"

" _Please listen to me-"_

Shrewmon pulled backwards, digging into the ground beneath her as her body rippled with new power. "I just need a little! Just give me a chance!"

 _SLAM_

Ingeniumon raised an arm and brought it down, cracking the ground beneath them. Sorimon rushed to one side, but the robot was quicker, and the dimension sphere slipped from her grasp. She scrambled and clutched tightly to one panel as she flew upwards, finding herself face to face with Ingeniumon's emotionless face.

 _"Is this what you want? What you really want?"_

Sorimon clenched her fists, placing one on her chest as her eyes flashed white.

"I WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

 _"Sorimon!"  
_

" **PIERCING SHRIEK!** "

There was a noise like a clap of thunder, and a resonant shattering of glass and metal that travelled throughout the entire core. Everybody heard it, and everybody jumped.

Everyone who was still there, that is.

Sorimon hugged the wires tightly, awaiting her fate.

When nobody moved, she opened one eye. Then the second. Ingeniumon was still smiling down at her, his face unchanged, save for a hair-thin crack from one corner of his face to the other. He wasn't moving.

The shrew stood up, and pulled the dimension sphere from his grasp. It came easily. Far too easily, in fact, as she hoisted the large orb over her shoulders.

"It's alright...I just need to...borrow this...just for a short time..."

Ingeniumon took this well.

Meaning, his wheels rolled backwards beneath him, and his body collapsed to the ground with a clang. His face split in two, ejecting springs, cogs and several rubber pipes that sprayed fluid everywhere, including all over Sorimon. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what she had just done.

" _OH GOD! I'M SORRY!"  
_

For a moment she stood there, frozen. She half expected Ingeniumon to pick himself up again, dust himself off, put his face back on and start reprimanding her again.

Let's face it, it _was_ the kind of thing he would do.

When he didn't do that, Sorimon caught her breath. She held the core more tightly than ever, feeling its warmth and light coursing through her.

"I've...I've gotta get out of here..."

She ran, not even feeling the weight of the sphere on her back. Still, she only got a metre before she stopped. Her gaze flicked sideways, and she caught sight of the Funnyman, lying sideways in its pot. It was shaking all over the place, laughing its non-existent head off.

"You..."

Sorimon looked down at her paw, and walked towards it, placing her hand on the glass. She clenched it just a little, and the Funnyman stopped moving, staring at her in a mixture of curiosity and fear. Sorimon smiled.

"No. You're gonna come with me as well"

A few moments later, and Sorimon was stood alone in the chamber. The dimension sphere and the Funnyman lay in separate bundles behind her, wrapped haphazardly in pieces of spare cords, and tied around her waist. She didn't feel a thing. No fatigue, no pain...nothing.

"I finally got your blessing, Motimon..."

Ingeniumon lay in pieces behind her. She placed a hand in front of her mouth, calming her breathing.

"Yggdrasil...doesn't care...you don't care..."

She looked back, staring at the wreckage. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, and she laughed nervously.

"I'll look after this world better than you, or Yggdrasil, or any _human_ ever did."

There was a clatter nearby, and the shrew's ears perked up. In moments she had vanished, dragging the twin capsules with her.

For a few moments there was only silence.

Then, claws shaking, Empermon pulled himself from out of his hiding place, looking among the carnage before him. He placed a flipper to his mouth, and shook his head violently.

 _"Oh god...not again..."_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	22. Episode 22: Another Bloody Comedian

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 22: Another Bloody Comedian**_

* * *

Blissfully unaware of the murderous events taking place around her, Chelomon marched through the catacombs below with a spiteful step and a severely stroppy attitude.

"I can't believe it...why... _why_ did I ever think this was a good idea..."

She stared down at the ground, and angrily pummelled the floor. This had two effects; one was that it made her very much aware of just how much power she'd managed to use up, and it also made the back of her head rather wet as the shimmering water in her shell sloshed forwards.

It was, indeed, very special water, and upon feeling its soothing touch with the fresh scent of aloe vera she found herself in a good enough mood to put things in perspective. Sort of. She was still pissed off; that was always a given.

Still, the further she walked, the worse she felt for leaving Eleanor so abruptly. I mean to be fair, neither she nor the girl had been helping matters and they'd managed to fall out with each other not five minutes after falling out with everybody else. Chelomon sighed, and held her soft paws over her eyes.

"Why do I get involved in anything...?"

Shapes danced behind her eyelids. Familiar shapes. Her mind filled in the gaps and happily joined the dots together, forming the smiling face of Gizamon in front of her, now thankfully detached from her nightmare ordeal and sudden end. Chelomon shivered.

"Not you...I can do without another guilt trip..."

The imaginary Gizamon shrugged in the manner that Chelomon had been so used to, and promptly vanished in a puff of realism. The tiny turtle snorted. "I hate you. You're always doing this to me. Why are you always right?"

She uncovered her eyes, and blinked, feeling very vulnerable in her diminutive body. Her paws flapped in front of her, and she held one up, examining the soft skin. Even now, she could feel the essence of Minogamemon coursing within her. She felt strong. Confident. Like she could move the world.

With a little help.

"Goddamnit, why do I _still_ need you? We're done, aren't we?"

The turtle listened out, but her echoing voice didn't provide the answer she was hoping for. With a grumble, she shuffled around and edged back the way she'd come, muttering something about stupid humans and stupid commitments and really stupid, short, stubby legs.

Followed byreally, _really_ stupid penguins when a certain penguin tripped over her in the darkness, flipping her onto her back and sending himself sprawling.

 _"WATCH IT! MORON!"  
_

Empermon leapt to his feet and hurriedly turned the turtle back onto her stubby legs. She huffed, her bowl magically refilling as she glared up at him. "You are a waste of space and leg muscles."

"Yes, I'm sorry, pardon me, I'm not thinking straight." Empermon got to his feet and paced, clutching his head. Chelomon immediately figured something was wrong by the fact that it took him over ten seconds to hurry over to his saxophone and dust it off.

Empermon rushed back and crouched down in front of her. "Where's Eleanor? I need to tell someone – wait, why isn't she with you?"

"We had a fallout."

"Why would you do that _now?"_

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Empermon swallowed, and blew a couple of notes on his saxophone. "I don't know where he's gone. I don't know where any of them have gone. I need to tell someone..."

Chelomon squeaked indignantly. "What about me? Don't I count as someone anymore? Am I _really_ that useless-"

"Ingeniumon's dead."

Chelomon stopped, and shut her mouth.

"Sorimon just killed him."

There was a pause. Chelomon could feel a sinking feeling in her stomach, and a slow bubbling in her pail.

"...h... _how?"_

"I don't have time to explain! We need to warn everyone! Sorimon's gone off the deep end!"

"Wait...I... _wait!"_

The penguin hoisted Chelomon up by her shell, grasping her tightly as he rushed off into the catacombs.

Chelomon didn't have it in her to complain.

* * *

Lorelie sat up straight, instantly sensing something was wrong. She wasn't the only one, as Aardmon's ears pricked up beside her.

"Did you hear that?"

Lorelie nodded, her D-Psyche giving off a deep red glow. _"That didn't sound healthy."_

The two leapt to their feet, immediately setting off through the tunnels. Aardmon did her best to lead the way, but she was never an expert with this place and it was difficult to determine where the noise had come from, or what path would lead there. All the while Lorelie held onto the aardvark's paw, unable to shake the feeling that something was about to go very wrong.

They turned a corner, and nearly crashed into Martin, who stumbled backwards a few paces. Zoamon jumped around behind him, their tentacles quivering. "Oh dear...oh no...oh dear, I'm so sorry..."

Martin looked between the two, a serious look on his face. "I take it that wasn't normal..."

Aardmon shrugged. "We have no idea. But this place isn't supposed to make noises like that."

"It's not the noises I'm worried about. It's this."

Martin crouched down, and pointed at the screen of his D-Psyche. The lights all over it were going haywire, and the screen was flashing red. Curious, Lorelie placed her hand up to her own face, feeling the warm light pulsing on and off. There was another bang and a rumble, followed by a twinge of pain.

Lorelie looked down at Aardmon, a pit forming in her stomach.

" _You don't think..."_

"Ingeniumon!"

"The Funnyman!"

There was no argument; the four turned on their heels (metaphorically in Zoamon's case) and rushed down the corridor.

And promptly skidded to a stop as the noise sounded again. Far closer this time. There was a clatter, a rumble, and the noise of heavy footsteps knocking against the ground just around the corner.

Lorelie took a step, but Aardmon held out her arms, her palms trembling. She took a step forwards, gathering sand in her hands.

"It had better not be you! Not again! I swear I'll-"

"No! Please!"

Aardmon stopped in her tracks as Sorimon shuffled out, holding up her hands and keeping her head low. Lorelie breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"I didn't think I'd see you again."_

The shrew twiddled her claws in an apologetic manner. "I...overreacted." She glanced up at Aardmon. "I swear, I'm not gonna attack you or anything."

"Oh, right."

Aardmon lowered her claws, before crouching down on one knee. "Did you hear anything just now? Or see anything? It seemed pretty close."

"I...uh, I...I didn't see the Funnyman or anything..."

Beat.

"I...didn't mention the Funnyman."

Sorimon gave a little laugh. "No, right, sorry, I'm...y'know..."

"...no...I don't know, Sorimon..."

The shrew decided to resort to plan B, and scrunched her face up. "Look, I'm very small and lost and confused, okay? It's been a bad day and I just wanna go home."

She looked up at Lorelie, her large blue eyes glowing in the dim light. The girl held out a palm, but felt Martin nudging her. He leaned forwards.

"Something's wrong..."

 _"I know."_

Sorimon swallowed, cursing inwardly as she shuffled back over against a wall. "I'm sure we're all just a little stressed..."

Aardmon scratched behind her head. "Maybe the Funnyman's still around somewhere. Maybe we need to see Ingeniumon."

"No!"

The others turned, and stared down at the shrew, startled. Martin swallowed. "What do you mean, no?"

Shrewmon tapped her fingertips together. "He doesn't like you."

"But this could be...important..."

He trailed off, staring at Sorimon. She looked left and right, then down at the ground. "I just think it's...overreacting...or something...we're all upset...wouldn't it be nice if we could find the others and just sort of like kiss and make up or something...no need to worry about whether the Funnyman's around or...something...I don't know..."

Now all four of the others were staring at her.

No, not at her.

Behind her.

Sorimon glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see the Funnyman's vessel clank against the other wall of the corridor. The Funnyman itself seemed to be in high spirits, bouncing around the walls of its prison like an excited octopus. It beamed at the others, and blew bubbles at them from within the tube.

There was a creaking, and the dimension sphere gently rolled out from its hiding place, rocking back and forth on the ground.

Sorimon turned, wincing. She gave a little laugh, and splayed her hands out.

"Da-daa..."

Martin raised a finger. "Sorimon...what the hell is that?"

"I...I don't know...it was here when I got here..."

"You knew about this?"

"No..."

Lorelie looked down at Aardmon. " _I thought Ingeniumon had them safe."_

"He did!"

 _"Sorimon, I don't understand-"_

The shrew looked among everyone in turn, gritting her teeth as she racked her brain. "I...I'm not really Sorimon! I'm actually Ingeniumon! This is a test! This isn't real! I'm actually the core-"

 _"Sorimon!"_

"I don't know, alright! I...thought the Funnyman was out, and he wasn't, and I couldn't find Ingeniumon and...I found them here! I didn't mean to hide them!" She took in a breath. "I wouldn't hide them! I'm not that cruel! Not after the last person who let the Funnyman out!"

Aardmon flinched, but Martin stepped forwards, his face darkening with anger. "Where's Ingeniumon, Sorimon? Why do you have the dimension sphere? And this... _thing_? What's going on?"

The shrew squeaked, and rushed towards Lorelie, thrusting her arms out and wobbling her lip. "Please help me, I'm being framed!"

The girl took a step back, her screen blank. Sorimon skidded to a halt, her eyes widening, and suddenly she found herself trapped inside a circle of people all staring down at her. She held her eyes shut, and began to cry.

Lorelie got down to one knee, placing a hand on the shrew's head. _"Sorimon...please...where's Ingeniumon?"_

The shrew looked up, staring into Lorelie's face with large, tear-filled eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak. But from out of nowhere, a voice called out.

"Ingeniumon's dead!"

The shrew stiffened. Her eyes dilated. Slowly she turned, and watched as Empermon and Chelomon shuffled forwards. Empermon pointed.

"Ingeniumon's dead, and you killed him."

There was utter silence.

Promptly broken by the Funnyman, clearly enjoying the whole affair, blowing another set of bubbles, and making a noise like a party whistle. It echoed through the corridor, before dying away.

 _"It's not true..."_

Lorelie pulled her trembling hand back, as her former partner stared at the ground.

 _"You wouldn't ever...EVER...do that, right..."_

Sorimon's shoulders fell, and she let out a great, long sigh.

"Why is it only _now_ you're actually talking to me...?"

" _S...Sorimon...?"_

The shrew turned and looked up at her former partner, her big blue eyes bright against the gloom.

" **Piercing Shriek!** "

"Watch out!"

The girl's body was slammed to the ground, but even then she could feel the shockwave as it flew over her head, sending her D-Psyche into overdrive. Aardmon wasn't so lucky; as she leapt forwards the blast glanced off her back, and sent her rolling away, coughing.

Shaking, Lorelie pushed herself up as Sorimon stood at the centre of the blast radius, her hands trembling and dust settling all around her. She brought one up to her forehead, and began to laugh. Not loudly, or triumphantly; just a simple, nervous laugh.

"I can't believe this...it has to be fate..."

"Chelomon, digivolve to...Terramon!"

"Zoamon, digivolve to...Polypmon!"

The shrew opened her eyes, and suddenly found herself surrounded on all four sides by a series of her former friends. Claws bared, eyes blazing, and ready to fight.

"...no. It's Yggdrasil. It's against me. It doesn't care. _None_ of you care."

Aardmon took a step forwards, and her face was awash with tears of fear and fury.

" _What...did...you...DO?"_

A change came over Sorimon; only a subtle one, but noticeable. She held the side of her snout, and shook her head.

"Sorry about that. Ingeniumon was...he was in the way. The world needs something new. He needed to go."

"You _killed_ him!" Empermon ground his beak, and held his saxophone so tightly that frost trickled over its surface. "After all we've been through, how could you _do_ that?"

Sorimon placed her hands over her mouth, almost apologetically.

 _"_ I'm sorry. He was in the way."

She spread her legs, then held her palms up in front of her, raising them in a defensive stance. She clicked her teeth. Her eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Are you gonna be in my way too?"

She looked among them all, but none of the Rookies moved. None of them wanted to be the first to strike, as confusion spread amongst them all.

There was a weak beeping from behind her, and she glanced back. Lorelie was pushing herself upwards, aided by Martin, who was staring daggers at the shrew. Lorelie tried to speak, but her voice kept intermittently locking up, the D-Psyche threatening to silence her once again.

" _...please don't...do...this..."_

A look of pity flashed over Sorimon's face, just for a split second.

Then she tensed, and raised her palms further.

"You had your chance. I'm done with you now."

 _"...Sorimon..."_

"It's my turn to be strong!"

 _"SORIMON!"  
_

" **PIERCING SHRIEK!** "

* * *

Darkness. Coldness. Pain. Dizziness. Something digging into the small of his back. Ouch.

Callum opened his eyes, but that just exacerbated the problem. He moaned, and tried to shift himself into a better position, but just ended up yanking his arm to one side and pressing the sharp thing even further into his back.

It took him a little while to realise that the thing was, in fact, his own D-Psyche. There was a faint red glow from beneath him, and he felt a cold spasm through his arm with each blink of the light. Biting his lip, he thrust himself forwards and released the device, causing a new flash of pain to run through his body.

He tried to stand up, but his legs weren't doing quite what he wanted them to do, and he fell forwards. The boy rested on his palms for a moment, cursing in between his heavy breaths. After a minute or two, he looked up, standing slowly.

The place was almost pitch black, with the only light coming from his own arm, and from another source a few metres away. It was enough to make out a few grim details. Twisted metal. Giant fissures. Half-formed sculptures. It looked like a reject bin for somebody trying to design a city. Thinking to himself, he supposed that might be the case; after all, the core was vast and multilayered. It wasn't too much of a stretch to think that they'd fallen in between and ended up in the dumpster.

Thinking about it a bit more, he reckoned that it probably wasn't the _best_ place for them to be.

Them.

His gaze moved back towards the red light in the distance, which was moving up and down slowly. It seemed that Eleanor was already up and moving after the fall.

The moments before the fall struck him again, followed by a pang of guilt. He swallowed, and moved slowly forwards towards the light. It wasn't easy going; more than once he nearly toppled over as the very ground beneath him gave way, but he managed to steady himself in time. He found himself moving up an incline as he got closer, and noticed that Eleanor seemed to be trying to climb some sort of mountain of junk. Peering upwards, he saw a shaft of light from up above, causing the dust to shimmer. Obviously the place they'd fallen in.

He stumbled again, and cursed. Eleanor stopped in front of him, and turned, the dim light illuminating her face. For a moment she stared, her mouth sealed shut and her eyes glinting in the darkness.

She turned away again, and tried to pull herself up onto the next piece of the ledge, but she slipped back down, crashing to her knees. Callum winced, and held his D-Psyche.

"You okay?"

"No."

The girl slid down, falling to a seated position with her back against the rubble. Her own D-Psyche was glowing, bathing the chamber in a red light. Callum glanced down at it. "That doesn't look particularly good."

Eleanor sighed. "Well, I've got other things to worry about right now."

She reached out and ran her hand over the knee. Callum took in his breath; even in the dim light he could see the dark scrapes on the girl's knuckles and palms.

"Jesus, Eleanor, your hands-"

"Don't touch me."

She pulled away as he took a step forwards, and held her palm close to her chest, glaring up at him. "Don't even come near me."

Callum closed his fist, and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse."

"Yeah, well, you did."

"I just got mad. I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, but you never do, do you? You never _mean_ to do any of this shit yet you keep doing it."

"I'm trying my best, alright?" Callum snapped, and held his forearm back. "It's all just ridiculously hard."

"And here we go again! It's all about you! It's all about how _you're_ finding it hard. That's how you've _always_ been. You're so obsessed with your own issues that you can't see that someone else might – _might –_ be finding it just a bit harder!"

Eleanor held her hands to her head.

"Look Callum, we're _all_ going through the same shit here. I...I...you just don't _get_ it, alright?"

Callum stared at her.

"No. You're right. I don't." He held his arms out. "What do you want from me?"

The girl exhaled, and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, okay? I don't know how to get it through your head. I just don't know." She looked up, and her expression was suddenly very tired. "I think I want to, but it feels like you just cut me off whenever I want to sort this out. So I just don't. I don't have anything else to say anymore."

Callum sat there. For a moment he seethed to himself, and opened his mouth to respond.

But something stopped him. Something about seeing Eleanor sitting there – beaten, bruised and done with everything – made him pause. He closed his mouth, and walked away a few paces, holding his hand to his mouth.

"I really wanna end this, Eleanor."

No reply. He closed his eyes, and let his thoughts and feelings loose.

He stood there for a while, to the point where Eleanor glanced up at him. She waited. Her ruined hand tensed on her knee, ever so slightly.

Callum walked back over, and sat down in front of her. His D-Psyche rested awkwardly beside him, and his free hand rested in his lap.

"I'm listening."

Eleanor blinked. Callum didn't move.

"Whatever you want to say, I'm listening. I won't say anything."

"You...moron..."

The girl laughed a little, running one hand up her arm.

"I really want to like you, Callum. You're a nice guy. You just piss me off."

"I've got that much."

"Yeah, well..." The girl's hand fell to the ground, where she ran her finger in a circle. "It's not just you. It's not even mostly you. Everyone here, everyone in our class...none of them really know. I don't tell anyone. It's easier not to." She looked up. "I don't even think about it usually, but...you know...coming here. It was tough. Tougher than I wanted."

Callum thought back to the day they'd made the leap into the digital world. The chaotic nature of the leap itself, with Lorelie's parents storming in.

He blinked, and looked up.

"You have...issues at home?"

"With my mum."

Callum bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault." Eleanor shrugged. "Nothing special anyway; nothing that a thousand other kids don't go through. Dad walked out when I was three. I don't care about that. Never knew the bastard. Yet somehow I've been taking the fallout ever since."

She looked up, and saw Callum looking up at her with concerned eyes. She laughed. "Don't worry. It's nothing horrible. Besides, I'm big and ugly enough to smack her back now if it comes to it."

"Geez!"

" _In a manner of speaking."_ Eleanor curled up a little. "It...never got _that_ bad."

Her eyes glistened just slightly. "Still, you might expect her to show up when I get caught up in shit like this. Or at least come and see me before I possibly go to my death." She blinked. "That fucking stings."

"Jesus..." Callum leant backwards, resting his body on one palm. "All this time? We were friends when we were tiny, Eleanor. Why did you never tell me?"

Eleanor breathed out, and turned to face him head on. He could feel her eyes boring into his skull.

"I tried. Last year. I got low, and I walked up to you after school and tried to tell you. You laughed in my face."

"I...what..."

"Hell if I know. Probably thought I was joking, or maybe you didn't take it in. I don't know. I didn't stop to think."

Callum's eyes widened. Eleanor smiled.

"You don't even remember, do you...?"

Callum placed his head in his hands. "Shiiiiiit..."

"Don't feel special. I got the same treatment from everyone else. And the teachers." She shrugged. "Didn't help with the shit I was getting at school either."

"What was that about?"

Eleanor didn't answer. She just raised a finger and pointed at her own forehead.

"Oh."

The girl half-smiled. "It's hard to talk about your issues when no-one else takes them seriously."

Callum held the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I never saw you like that. I...we...we grew up together. You were a friend, all throughout school. I thought you were already telling me everything you could. So when you stopped talking to me, I guess...I figured you just didn't wanna know me."

Eleanor stared blankly at him, her mouth pursed shut. Callum scratched his neck, and continued tentatively.

"I...I always thought we were the same, you and I. I believed we could muddle through things the same way. I...guess that's getting harder now..."

"I wish." The girl sighed. "My whole life I've felt like I've been fighting upwards to try and be heard. Even by people I thought were friends. Even people like you." She shrugged a shoulder. "In the end it just made sense to treat everyone like an enemy." She pressed a thumb against her chest. "Me versus the world."

There was silence as Callum mulled over her words, the pit in his stomach growing. He bit his lip.

"You didn't need to. You shouldn't have needed to. I should have listened." He put a hand over his face. "God, I'm sorry. Really. I never thought I was being such a prick."

"Listen, I've _perfected_ the art of being a prick. You couldn't even come close." Eleanor smirked, and planted a hand on Callum's shoulder. "Besides, I know you're not a bad guy. You never have been. Just an idiot."

"Massive idiot."

"Colossal and utter oblivious dipshit."

"Really?"

Eleanor stuck her bottom lip out. "I've been emotionally compromised. Let me have this."

"Fine, one more."

"A _fully-orchestrated cacophony of total fucking moronicism."_

The boy shrugged. "Okay, that _was_ good. Lots of big words."

"Fuck you."

"I'm very sorry."

"Cool. I'm glad we had this talk."

The girl cleared her throat and stood up, brushing the black dust from her knees. She turned, and placed a hand on the rock behind her. She paused, and looked back at Callum with an uncertain expression on her face.

"Um...so..."

The boy stood up himself. "Yeah?"

"Honestly, I don't know where this leaves us. But...thanks anyway."

Callum allowed himself a smile, before staring up at the light above. "Wherever it does, we need to get out of here."

He raised his D-Psyche, and Eleanor used it as a foothold, clambering up onto the next ledge and turning to pull him up as well.

"I have a bad feeling, and really we're gonna need to get along with each other to get anywhere."

Eleanor pulled a face. "I know we've just had an emotional heart-to-heart, but don't push your luck."

Callum sighed. "I figured."

He stayed quiet, but inwardly, he was happy to have finally gotten his friend back. Sure, they maybe had a way to go, but maybe – slowly – they could finally go back to the way things used to be. Back to normality. Back to-

"If you go all Saturday-morning-cartoon-morals on me I _will_ push you back into the hole."

Yup. Normality sounded about right.

And it was genuinely wonderful.

* * *

Normality was far from the order of the day in the corridor above, as the four Rookies battled desperately against the hyper-powered In-Training level.

In truth, they had all grown in power. It's difficult to undertake battle after battle and not gain any skill whatsoever, and after so many intense battles the four of them had grown impressively. Polypmon spun and swung out in every direction, using their flexibility to their advantage as they sent lightning bolts down at the shrew. Empermon kept light on his feet, staying back for the most part but blasting out quick melodies and powerful harmonies to slow his enemy in her tracks. Terramon may have been without her partner, but she fought just as valiantly regardless, sending blasts of green energy and wickedly strong punches down at Sorimon where she could.

And then there was Aardmon, who was all but unrecognisable. She summoned blades and lances at every opportunity, lashing out with far more skill than she'd exhibited before. Perhaps her fury gave her new purpose to focus her skills, or perhaps her efforts from the several weeks before had finally clicked.

Perhaps it was even Lorelie's encouragement that gave her the strength to fight like she'd never fought before.

Whatever it was, it still wasn't enough.

" **Sand Lancer!** "

The aardvark raised a sword and swung downwards as Sorimon blocked the attack with her bare hands, shattering the blade on impact. Aardmon kicked outwards, and summoned a spear from her left, bringing the shaft down and pinning Sorimon down against the floor by her neck. She strained, trying to keep the shrew down as she spitted out the words between her teeth.

"How could you _do_ that? After _everything_ we've been through?"

The shrew roared, and pushed upwards, sending Aardmon toppling back. The Rookie had no chance to react before Sorimon leapt at her, sending a kick right into her face and flipping her over. Despite her stubby arms and legs, Sorimon's blows were landing with the force of a meteor, and she was refusing to back down. She landed expertly, denting the floor below.

"Why should I hold any loyalty to _any_ of you? I never _mattered!_ I was a _load!"_

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

" **Gorgon Grappler!** "

The shrew rolled out of the way of Empermon's attack, and sent a punch upwards into the centre of Polypmon's dome, causing them to float away, winded. She laughed, and carried on.

"I have a chance to actually make a meaningful change to this world; why won't you let me? Don't you want to see this world get better?"

She glanced behind her, and tried to roll again, but Terramon caught her first and slammed her face downwards into the floor. The turtle was crying; great globules of tears that splashed down beside her, but even then she didn't let go of her grip.

"You sound just like Graymon! Just like _everyone_ who said the same words!"

Sorimon squirmed. "It'll be different! It'll be right this time!"

Terramon roared, and pressed downwards, cracking the floor beneath even more. "You just _killed_ someone, Sorimon! How can you still claim to be right?"

Sorimon growled, her face squashed against the ground as she glared up at Terramon.

"How many people have died in this world as it is? How many people like me have been thrown by the wayside 'cause of the way the world is _supposed_ to be?"

Terramon planted another arm down, but it wasn't enough; Sorimon's newfound strength pushed her upwards, the shrew's claws gouging at her forearms. The shrew thrust her body forwards, flipping Terramon over her and slamming her shell-first into the ground in front of her.

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

" _Fuck_ off!"

Sorimon swiped sideways, deflecting the projectile into the corridor's wall. Terramon tried to right herself, but Sorimon kicked outwards, sending her skidding into Empermon, who was charging forwards himself.

"It's my turn to have a stake in the future of the world!"

"If you're going to resort to murder, you don't _deserve_ one!"

Sorimon whipped her head around, and took Aardmon's fist full on to her face. She ducked backwards, and kicked up, pushing the aardvark back several metres. Aardmon glared, and summoned a dagger in each hand.

 _"All_ _of us_ went through the same shit you did! The Fire Kingdom's invasion? The destruction of the world? I was there! I ran and I hid and I prayed for survival, and you can bet to Yggdrasil I fought against them every step of the way! I had _no_ power and _no_ stake in the future of the world, but I fought anyway because it was _right!_ And all the while I swore I would _never_ do the same thing! _"_ She pointed at the tiny warlord with a dagger. "This? This is petty selfishness! If you're willing to wreck countless lives because you think the world is wrong, you're no better than they are!"

Sorimon bristled, and bared her claws as she snarled. " _Don't you dare compare me to those monsters!"  
_

"Stop acting like them then! For god's sake, just stand down!"

Aardmon dropped her dagger, her face stretched in anguish. "I don't want to fight you! You're my friend! You can stop this, Sorimon; right now! Right here! It was an accident, wasn't it? You and Ingeniumon?"

It was no use.

 _"I never got to be the hero! It's my turn!"  
_

" **Gorgon Grappler!** "

The shrew struggled as Polypmon's tentacles wrapped around her, locking her limbs in place. She pulled forwards, overcoming the jellyfish's attack even as sparks erupted outwards all around her.

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

An orb of energy struck her in the face. The shrew twitched, and turned her face back towards Terramon as the turtle rushed forwards.

" **Piercing Shriek!** "

Terramon ducked, but the blast still knocked her away, sending her skittering over the ground. With a roar Sorimon wrenched the binding tendrils away from her body, slamming Polypmon into the nearest wall. She turned back towards Terramon, who was running again, and breathed in for a full-powered attack.

" **Piercing-** "

" _No!"  
_

Somebody else grabbed hold of Sorimon, holding her tightly even as the shrew struggled. She turned herself around, and found herself staring up into Lorelie's screen, the face aghast on the display.

" _This isn't you! You have to stop!"  
_

"Let me go! You don't care now!"

" _I do care! I always cared! I don't want to fight you, Sorimon, please STOP!"_

Sorimon stared up into the girl's screen, her face contorting in rage and disgust.

 _"_ You never knew _anything_ about me!"

She twisted, throwing Lorelie sideways. The girl looked up, and Sorimon leapt forwards, landing a punch directly into the screen of her D-Psyche.

Lorelie jerked upwards from the blow, her vision overcome with white. Her ears rang. Pain racked her entire body, before being replaced by a slow, cold, numbness.

Sorimon landed on the ground before her, spitting to one side. The shrew looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"You _human_! You... _deceiver_! I disown anything I ever had with you! _None_ of it was real! You're nothing but a liar and fake!"

" **Sand Lancer!** "

Aardmon ran forwards, sand swirling all around her and her fur bristling. She put up a good fight, striking Sorimon three times, but the shrew's power overwhelmed her and she was sent sprawling. Sorimon leapt on top of her, her claws digging into the aardvark's collar bone and drawing blood.

 _"_ Same with _all_ of you! It was all a great big _lie!"_

Lorelie heard every word. Her vision blurred, and shifted from white to a deep, Saharan red. Fighting against the pain, she pushed herself up, her D-Psyche sparking and spluttering.

 _"You're...wrong...I cared about you...I still do..."_

Sorimon looked up at the girl in disgust, watching as the D-Psyche began to open up.

 _"...I can't...let...you do this..."_

Aardmon rolled, knocking Sorimon away and pressing her hands against the ground. She glanced up at Lorelie, her face steeled and ready as the energy began to dance around her in little dustdevils.

"Aardmon...Psyche Synchronise!"

"Evolution Activate!"

Martin held Lorelie steady as her D-Psyche split open, far wider than before. For a brief second her face could be seen within the rushing red lights, staring down at Sorimon with a mixture of pity and hurt. Then the storm intensified, and roared outwards, engulfing Aardmon in her crystal prism. She contorted, and bent double, twisting in the shifting sands. Then, within seconds, she had grown, stepping out of her prison and landing gracefully on the ground below.

"Shamon!"

Sorimon hissed up at the graceful figure above her, tears of hatred welling in her eyes.

"If you'd ever cared about me, that would be me up there. It was nothing but a lie." She pointed at Shamon. "You _tricked_ me!"

The Digimon flinched, and took a step back. Sorimon rolled her claws, and began to advance.

"You're wrong!"

Both Shamon and Sorimon stopped, as Martin stepped to one side. He pushed his glasses up, and looked down disapprovingly at the shrew.

"Lorelie risked her life to help you. So did Aardmon. Our mission may have been a mistake, but we never once lied about how we felt. About what you meant to us. Isn't that what it means to be partners?"

He briefly caught a glimpse of Polypmon staring at him, and allowed himself a little smile, before his expression hardened again.

"Why we came here, the mission, the Funnyman; it's all been a massive joke. I know that. I've felt that way every day of my life, but I carry on anyway. Because it's right. Because someone has to try to do right in this fucked up world."

"You're as bad as she is. Nothing but a fake. No meaning. No power."

Martin folded his arms. "Is that what this was about? Power?" His face softened to a more pitying look. "I can't imagine the things you've gone through. But this whole time, was this just an opportunity for you to get back at the world? Was that all we were?"

Sorimon snarled. "Only I can make the world better. I was just never given that chance until now."

Martin narrowed his eyes, as Lorelie stepped up beside him.

"Then you don't deserve to stand up with her."

" **Piercing Shriek!** "

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

Red sand was blasted outwards like a mine, as Martin and Lorelie ducked downwards. The boy stood up again, purple energy gathering around him as he looked around for his partner. Polypmon flew upwards, rolling their tentacles. "Martin, I'm ready!"

Martin closed his fist. "Good luck, partner."

"Polypmon, Psyche Synchronise! Evolution Activate!"

"Manowarmon!"

The jellyfish expanded and spun outwards, their tentacles striking sparks from the wall of the corridor as Sorimon struck. The shrew leapt up, catching the jellyfish with an uppercut, but Manowarmon responded with a sharp blow, knocking her sideways. She snarled, her fur bristling as she prepared to jump again, but her hind legs didn't move. She looked back to see them encased in ice, with Empermon blowing a snowy blast from the end of his saxophone.

" **Toxic Shocker!** "

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

Sorimon panicked, leaping to one side and straight into the path of Manowarmon's attack. It sent her careening backwards, crashing into the wall and leaving an indent. Empermon whistled, and balanced his instrument on his shoulder.

"I can't help but feel we're a bit surplus to requirement here."

Terramon narrowed her eyes. "Don't count on it. Duck!"

Sorimon twisted and leapt forwards, firing a blast of sound at them that would have knocked their heads off had Terramon not shoved the penguin to one side. She snorted, watching as the shrew rolled with impeccable agility.

"Anything could still happen."

" **Devil's Dune!** "

Shamon's paws collided against the ground, sending a barrage of spinning sand blades against her opponent, but Sorimon scurried between them expertly, running up to the sacred beast and throwing a kick at her midriff. Shamon staggered, but reared up and threw a counter kick at Sorimon. Her face was as calm as ever, but when she spoke her voice was shaking.

"You were my _friend_! How could you _do_ this to me?"

"Friend?"

Sorimon grabbed the ground and launched herself forwards, slamming into Shamon's body with a crack. The beast fell, but before Sorimon could follow up a blast of electric bolts fell from the air, as Manowarmon flew in the way, holding their arms out.

"What else would we be?"

"Go away! **Piercing Shriek!** "

Sorimon cried out again, but a touch of hoarseness was entering her throat. Still, the blast was enough to knock Manowarmon back several metres, their body absorbing the worst of the shockwave. Shamon had recovered by this point, and cantered around Sorimon, whipping up blades of sand that snapped out at the shrew. Sorimon glared up at her, her glance flickering over towards Lorelie just briefly.

" _I should be standing up there..."_

Shamon twitched.

"You could have. But you've made your choice."

 _"You're dead to me."_

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

Shamon rushed forwards in a helix of sand, and Sorimon countered with an immense punch. But the helix was a feint, and Shamon appeared behind her, twisting her body and lunging with a two-footed kick. Sorimon was launched skywards, her body crashing against the ceiling and landing back on the ground. When she got up, it was more slowly, her limbs twitching. She tried to shout, but even her enhanced strength was failing her now. Still, she didn't back down. She glared up defiantly even as the two Champions gathered before her, holding their anger back.

Shamon's eyes flashed, and she reared up for one more blow, but she was stopped by Manowarmon's arm. The jellyfish descended, staying a couple of metres away but lowering their charge.

"I don't know much about heroes and villains. I only know what I know. But I'd be remiss if I didn't give you a chance to stop."

They glanced up at Martin, their eyes quizzical. Martin couldn't hide his small smile, though it was quickly overtaken with worry.

Sorimon was less receptive, spitting in the jellyfish's face.

"You're nothing but a demon. The worst. How could you understand _any_ of what I've lived through?"

Manowarmon's tentacles retracted, tensing up. Then, slowly, they held an arm forwards, their body glowing faintly.

"We don't have to do it this way."

Sorimon's legs gave way, and she fell to one knee, her tiny form breathing rapidly. She refused to look up. Although her eyes did dart sideways, just momentarily. Looking for a way out. Looking for an opportunity.

"You can't do it this way."

"...you're wrong..."

Manowarmon tensed again, as Sorimon's eyes fixated to her right. At the dimension sphere, still lying next to the wall.

"I just need more power! **Piercing** _ **SHRIEK!**_ _"_

Manowarmon and Shamon leapt in separate directions, but the sound still knocked them off-balance, hitting them with the force of a stun grenade. Sorimon cried out, the attack wrecking her throat. But she ran all the same, coughing and splitting and dripping blood from between her teeth as she rushed towards the exposed digital core. She held her arm out, her claw blurring before her.

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

Empermon and Terramon fired at once, their attacks hitting Sorimon in the side. She rolled to her feet and scrabbled forwards, but the core was lifted from her reach as Manowarmon's tendrils wrapped around it, holding it clear.

" _NO!"_

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

Sorimon tried to leap, but the blast of sand caught her body and spun her in mid-air. She swiped in all directions, but it was hopeless.

But Shamon, in her haste, didn't notice the small blue capsule rolling into view. Not until the storm had already hit it. She reared back, but with nobody to control the deadly vortex Sorimon was thrown groundwards, slamming into the Funnyman's capsule.

The two crashed against the wall, as Shamon withdrew, her eyes widening. "OH GOD!"

The capsule bounced. It spun.

And it landed in Sorimon's arms, as she grabbed it tightly, pressing a hand against the smooth surface.

" _Nobody take another step!"_

The Digimon stopped before her, as she pressed in, her claws piercing the tough material. The Funnyman trembled excitedly as paper-thin crazes began to etch their way over its prison.

Shamon raised a foot, then lowered it, the red sand quivering around her. "Please...think about what you're doing."

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason!"

"You can still become strong!" Shamon stepped back, looking down at her feet. "I get it, I really do. I was there as well, during the worst of it. I was weak. I was useless. Ingeniumon..." She flinched. "Ingeniumon found me and taught me despite that."

She looked up, directly into the shrew's bright blue eyes. "There will be other ways to become strong. You don't have to do this."

"Then give me the power you have." Sorimon narrowed her eyes. "The one you stole from me."

Shamon had no response. She pressed her legs together, the shame clear on her face.

"That's what I thought."

Sorimon placed a paw over one eye, half-crying and half-laughing. "You won't help me. Lorelie won't help me. No human or Digimon; not even Yggdrasil. I see that now. I'm just one big laughing stock."

Her hand tightened on the glass, the action causing blood to run down the surface. The Funnyman waited expectantly.

"If I have to turn to a monster to get what I deserve...then I will..."

Shamon could take no more; she ran forwards, the sands billowing up behind her and obscuring the view of the others.

"STOP!"

It was too late. Sorimon brought her hand back and pierced the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The force was immense, as the Funnyman expanded; no longer a biomechanical monstrosity but now more amorphous. A corporeal mass of nothing but flesh, save for the multitudes of new eyes and mouths that erupted over its body as it reached out down the corridor, laughing all the way.

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

The virus stopped in its tracks, and inverted itself, peering down with multiple eyes at Sorimon as she held tightly onto its trailing tails. She ground her teeth together, pulling the beast back even as its very presence ate into her arms.

" _I know you've been listening! And I know you don't care! All you want is utter madness, while you sit on a throne and enjoy every minute of it."_

The Funnyman stopped struggling, and bent back on itself, staring directly into Sorimon's defiant face. She reached out, and stroked its eyeball, laughing nervously.

"I've been played by everyone else. I might as well let you do it as well. What do you say? One last punchline?"

The Funnyman blinked. Its maw split open, revealing a massive, multilayered grin.

 **onto the stage once more**

" **Sing Sing Squall!** "

" **Marsh Bomb!** "

" **Devil's Dune!** "

" **Torpedo Coil!** "

The Funnyman swerved up again as the attacks crashed into it. Sorimon glanced to one side, watching as the two Rookies came rushing towards her. She looked up, and held her arms wide.

 _"COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"_

 **you're too kind**

With a roar, the Funnyman dived, shrinking down and blasting its entire body right into Sorimon's mouth.

The others screeched to a halt as they witnessed the horrible sight; the tiny In-Training level swallowing metre upon metre of the Funnyman's gelatinous body. She choked, and gagged. Blood and black bile dripped from her eyes, and her limbs stuck out in every direction, stiff as boards. Her flesh rippled, but despite the Funnyman's continued rush she didn't grow.

It was over in a couple of seconds, with only a few strands of wriggling flesh still lingering in the air. Sorimon keeled over, clutching her chest and screeching ferociously. The horrified onlookers could see tendrils wriggling beneath her flesh, which flashed black and orange and red and grey. Swathes of her fur dropped to the ground and crumbled into ash, and pieces of her skin split open as muscles and wires grew outwards with an audible pumping sound.

She wrenched her head back, frothing as her mouth split open and resealed, showing row upon row of uneven teeth. Her pupils dilated, then disappeared, then reappeared again as even more perfect blue pools than before. Three of them. Her forehead split open and a third eye forced its way out, dripping with slime and flicking around as if it had a mind of its own.

Sorimon's face shifted again, and she clamped her head in her hands, staring off into nothing.

"Hahaha...hah..hhhahah..aaaaaaah...I am in so much _FUCKING PAIN!"_

She held her chest, and the laughter died down, save for a few small hiccups.

Nobody moved a muscle.

Then, from the back of the group, there came the sound of footsteps.

Lorelie tiptoed forwards, her screen glowing a dim red.

" _...Sorimon...?"_

The shrew's head snapped sideways, and her body seemed to vibrate for a split second. In another second she was flying, her spring-like legs retracting as she flew towards Lorelie like a cannonball.

"Watch out!"

Sorimon hit true; not Lorelie, but Shamon just as she passed in between them. The sacred beast screamed from the impact, and fell down herself, knocking the girl down in the process. Sorimon ricocheted off the wall and landed onto the ceiling, clamping on like a spider. She stood up, upside-down, and looked in amazement and wonder at her own palms.

"It...it's wonderful! It's painful but it's wonderful! I'm strong! Properly strong!"

Her arm expanded, blossoming out into a grotesque flower of muscle and wire, and she grabbed a piece of the ceiling and wrenched it sideways. The corridor damn near split in two, sending rubble cascading down – and her along with it – onto the horrified onlookers below. She recovered in an instant, her head twitching. A huge toothy smile spread over her face, so wide that it almost seemed to split it in half.

"I can finally win! It's my turn!"

" **Devil's...Dune!** "

The shrew raised an arm, and the sand rushed either side of her, parting like the red sea and knocking Terramon and Empermon off their feet. She sung her arms sideways, and the sand followed her movements, throwing the two Rookies back against the wall with an immense force.

 _"STOP IT!"_

Sorimon stopped mid-cackle, and turned to look at Lorelie, who was getting to her feet despite obvious pain. She stepped forwards, holding her shoulder.

 _"...you...I did everything I could...for you...you can't just DO this...not you...this isn't you...it can't be you..."_

Sorimon's mouth opened up wide, and she laughed in the girl's face.

"This is _everything_ I was meant to be! This is my destiny!"

Lorelie stopped, her face falling.

 _"If that's really true, I should have left you on Motimon's ship."_

Sorimon started. Lorelie perked up, as if desperately waiting to hear something else.

"Motimon...that bastard..."

Sorimon giggled, and looked down at her curling claws, all of her eyes vibrating.

"What better way to start...I can reshape the world to how it's _meant_ to be, and everyone who went against me can feel... _yes..._ that will be a great way to start...but I need something...I need to travel there..."

She frowned, and looked up at the broken ceiling, nodding along with some voice in her head.

"Yes...of course we can...we could reach anywhere and everywhere...we just need the right equipment...the right tool...the access to the core itself..."

Her head snapped sideways, and she pointed a finger out towards Manowarmon, who was already holding the dimension sphere behind their back.

"You!"

 _"No!"_

The jellyfish raised their arms, electricity running through them in a massive pulse. " **Toxic-** "

It was a valiant attempt. But Sorimon was just too fast. Her fist connected with the jellyfish's midriff like a blast from a cannon, and as they bent double she spun around, thrusting her opponent sideways and into the wall. The suddenness of the movement caused the orb to slip from their grasp, and Sorimon was holding it in an instant, gazing into it like a child holding their largest Christmas present.

"My power...my key to everyone and everywhere in this stupid world..."

As her eyes trembled, the dimension sphere itself joined in. The metallic surface rippled where she held it, and tendrils sprung from her arms, snapping around it. Her whole body twisted as it shifted around to her back, and fused to her flesh, its power pumping into her more and more. As it did so, she began to laugh.

"I'm _cooooomiiiiing!"_

Before anybody could make a move, she raised an arm and blasted out a sphere of energy. It hit the wall, and expanded, forming a disc of light that spun erratically, letting out masses of sparks. Standing beside his fallen partner, he could just about make out shapes in the light. Shapes...no...tugboats. A fleet. Motimon's fleet. The global ocean, still floating below.

"She's gonna get away!"

 _"No she ISN'T!"_

Lorelie stumbled forwards, her arms reaching around Shamon's quivering form. She looked inside the beast's bejewelled eye, her own D-Psyche sparking with red energy.

 _"I need your help."_

"I...I can't...I'm not strong enough..."

 _"She's my responsibility!"  
_

Lorelie looked up as Sorimon cackled, almost giddy with the power of the core as it coursed through her. _"I have to stop her! And I need your help!"_

Her fist tightened, and she nodded.

 _"Partner."_

Something flashed in Shamon's eye, and she rolled over, crouching down. "Get on!"

 _"Get ready Motimon!"_

Sorimon bent double, and scampered forward, letting off sparks with every step as the portal grew wide and engulfed her. She leapt forwards, feeling the sudden shift in atmosphere as the sea air caught her...

And juddered to a halt.

She glanced backwards, and saw the tight fist of Lorelie clutching onto the dimension sphere as she rode atop Shamon. The beast held two legs down against the rim of the portal, and strained with her back against the top. Lorelie's screen showed a desperate face. A determined face. Sorimon scowled.

"You've never looked like that before!"

 _"Get back here!"_

"You're _nothing_ to me anymore!"

Martin staggered to his feet and rushed forwards, reaching out and grabbing Lorelie's other hand as she held onto her partner, and onto Sorimon. He strained, but on his own he had no chance of pulling them all back. He stared desperately up at the two, but was met by Lorelie's stare. It was glowing.

 _"Find the others. Gather them up. I know you'll find us."_

Martin winced, grabbing on with his other hand even as his grip slipped away. "I'm not letting you do this alone!"

Lorelie smiled.

" _I trust you. I trust you all. We're heroes, aren't we?"_

Sorimon screeched beyond the portal as she pulled forwards. Lorelie and Shamon jerked forwards as the portal threatened to close, the girl's grip loosening from Martin's.

" _It's our job to save the world. Whether we're any good at it or not."_

"NO!"

There was a jerk. A flash. Lorelie's hand disappeared from Martin's and he swung wildly, trying to pull her back – to pull everyone back.

But he fell to the ground, his hands only meeting rubble.

Lorelie was gone. And Shamon. And Sorimon.

Sorimon was loose.

The Funnyman was out once again.

And this time, it had company.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	23. Episode 23: Embarrassments and Proud

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 23: Embarrassments and Proud**_

* * *

Motimon the Impenetrable breathed slowly in and out, and shifted the vast telescope around via a large pulley system, hopping to one side as he did so. He was in a good mood.

To be fair, he'd been in a good mood for the last few days, even when his situation hadn't really called for it. His vast battle fleet had taken a knock and the two halves of his battleship were currently being taped and glued back together. Granted, his plan to keep the humans hadn't worked out quite as well as it should have done, nor had he been able to retrieve them that easily. Or at all. The tugs he'd sent out had not returned in one piece. Or at all.

Still, he wasn't discouraged. He still had his (admittedly dwindled) forces of justice, and they had doubled down on their efforts after his failure. Many of them had received the blessing. Many had succeeded.

Besides, when one is a god, one is constantly tested to that end. Hence, Motimon remained smiling. He wouldn't fail forever. Success was inevitable, even if the time and place was negotiable.

Something caught his eye through the lens, and he hopped forwards. Yep, that was definitely one of his tugs...though something as a bit odd. It was missing bits. Plus it was far further out than it should have been.

He squinted, pressing his eye right up to the eyepiece. He stayed there for a moment, before his mouth opened wide in a big grin.

"And so we meet again, my dear conquests..."

He chuckled to himself, zooming in further on Ursula and Hinkymon in their beaten-up vessel. There was no sign of the others, but oh well. One was better than none.

Something flew past his peripheral vision, downwards. He frowned, and pulled the telescope round again, before giving up and climbing up to the top. He squinted, the blue light of the core obscuring his vision slightly. There were three creatures splashing around in the distance, at least one of them seeming somewhat familiar.

"Is that another one? I didn't think humans were supposed to fall from the sky..."

He looked up slightly, and saw the large void swirling above him. For a moment he contemplated the implications of this, but soon gave up and reached for his telescope again, swivelling it around. He soon found them, and chuckled to himself. It was indeed the human, along with a slender four-legged Digimon who he hadn't seen before. He moved the lens around, but the other one had disappeared, leaving only a trail of bubbles in its wake which for some reason seemed to be arcing around towards the Omega Marina.

No matter. He only had one goal, after all.

He pulled himself away, and whistled through his stubby claws.

"Kapurimon! Organise a snare! We have a human visitor!"

Kapurimon was up there in an instant.

Or rather, she came flying downwards at a forty-five degree angle, and struck the bottom of the telescope with an immense bang.

Motimon stuck his lip out, and peered into the sky. "That was quick. And looked painful. What were you doing up there?"

There was a squeal as another In-Training level flew over their head, flailing manically as they made a perfect parabola into the sea behind him. Motimon blinked, and looked down at Kapurimon, who was sporting a shiner of a black eye. She smiled, and pointed.

"There's someone down there. She wants to see you." Kapurimon laughed. "Between you and me, she seems a _little_ bit tense..."

 _BANG_

"Aiiieeeee..."

Motimon watched another Digimon spin through the air, this one skipping a few times on the water before disappearing with a plop. Motimon scratched his chin.

"I might need my _big_ trident..."

* * *

Motimon wasn't one to hurry, but when he noticed more and more of his loving followers being tossed around like shot-putts he did step up the pace just a smidge. Although he still found time to decorate himself and find his _big_ trident; a full five feet taller than he was and covered with jangling rings and tassels.

He sauntered up to the newcomer and thrust the end of the trident on the ground. Sorimon's forehead looked up first, then the rest of her head followed. She giggled, and tossed away the Pagumon she was shaking like a bored child.

"You took your time."

"I came to see you. I must reluctantly admit I don't get any people come to visit me by _choice_. Not initially." He smiled amicably. "May I be of assistance?"

Sorimon twitched, and turned towards him.

"Don't you remember me? Did I mean that little to you?"

Motimon stuck his bottom lip out. Then he gasped, and dropped his _big_ trident with a massive clang.

"It's you! Scutimon! You're back!"

He rushed forwards, to the confusion of his followers standing around him. Out of nowhere he threw his arms around the shrew, causing her to twitch even more.

"I can't believe it! You found the blessing! That's excellent! You really did it! Welcome back! Ha-hah!"

He pushed himself back, holding his paws on Scutimon's shoulders. The Impenetrable smiled, utterly sincerely, looking all over her new body with an innate curiosity.

"You must tell me where you got all this power."

Sorimon shrugged. "Well, things happened. I just figured I needed to come back and thank you properly for everything you did."

Motimon patted her shoulder. "Fantastic!"

Sorimon smiled sweetly, and punched the Impenetrable right in the centre of the face.

Motimon went flying back and crashed into the base of his observatory with sufficient force to buckle the whole structure. The gesture was accompanied by a series of whistles and audible gasps from all around, but Sorimon paid them no heed, as she began bounding up herself.

A wincing Kapurimon finally made her way down and plonked herself next to Tanemon, who was looking up with awe. The little spike ball frowned to herself.

"He probably deserves this, doesn't he..."

"Probably."

"Do you think he wants us to...I dunno...help?"

Tanemon looked down at his companion, and shrugged, his face completely blank. "I don't know _what_ he wants us to do. This is probably some kind of miraculous blessing or...something."

On cue, Motimon's words sounded out from the deck.

" _This is a miraculous blessing!"_

Tanemon pointed up with his leaves, looking nonchalant. Kapurimon puffed her cheeks out, before sighing.

"I'll go get the tugboat..."

Sorimon bounded up as she felt the energy begin to crackle through the air. In a flash she reached the observatory, standing in front of the impact zone, but Motimon was already rushing to one side. She leapt forwards, her right arm growing tenfold with muscle and fibre as she prepared to smash the jelly into the ground.

"Tally-ho!"

Sorimon's fist hit the wall, caving it in instantly, but Motimon had gone. She turned, and saw him in mid-air above her, having just leapt clear.

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

The bolts shot down, piercing holes in the deck. Sorimon caught one head on, sending her back several metres, but her body just trembled as it absorbed the energy. The core shuddered on her back, letting off a whistling whine.

Motimon landed in front of her, not even fazed by the attack. He clapped his hands together. "Bully! A challenge! A tussle! A skirmish! Just how I always enjoyed my people; ready to drop anything and everything and go to war."

He rolled sideways as Sorimon rushed at him, her nails cutting through the air and creating shockwaves.

"Or...I wonder...did you actually come here to kill me...?

Sorimon screeched, her mouth opening wide and revealing dozens of uneven teeth.

"I _HAAATE_ YOU!"

"Well that's disappointing."

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Motimon jumped back, but Sorimon's claw struck the very space between them, and he was shifted back roughly into the trembling appendage. This time it struck, and he was sent spinning upwards, the impact rumbling through his whole body. He landed on the lower deck, a little dizzy but still boundlessly happy. He saw Sorimon standing on the ledge above, and called up to her.

"Nice shot!"

"Bite me!" Sorimon's voice gurgled, and her entire body contorted briefly from the energy. "I'm stronger now than you _ever_ were!"

She leapt, her hand swelling in mid-air, causing visible distortions. Motimon grinned in retaliation. "Believe what you will. I still have something you don't."

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The shrew descended, but Motimon reached back, a glint in his eye.

"A _BIG_ trident!"

He swung, the blade smacking the shrew like a cricket bat and sending her spinning away, trailing muscle fibres behind her. She disappeared over the edge of the ship, but in mere seconds she was back again, fur bristling. Motimon smirked, and beckoned with a tiny hand.

"This is my ship. My world. I welcome the challenge, but are you really ready?"

" _Your_ world?"

Sorimon laughed, and spat, the core vibrating on her back. "I _AM_ the new world! And disgusting things like you will be the first to be extinguished!"

"As ambitious as ever. Prove it to me! End me, right here!"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

The two attacks collided in an explosion that rocked the deck, cracking the repairs and sending sand in all directions. Sorimon whirled round, snarling at the new arrivals, while Motimon looked over in curiosity. His eyes widened even more, and he whistled.

"Majestic..."

Lorelie glared down at him from her position on Shamon's back, her eyes glowing red on her screen.

" _We're not here for you."_

Sorimon scoffed, her muscles bulging. "Are you that desperate to die?"

Shamon pawed the ground. "Nobody else is dying today!"

The two parties stared each other down, readying themselves, not wanting to make the first move. Motimon laughed to himself, and twirled his _big_ trident effortlessly in the air, lightning crackling around the edge.

"This is a most marvellous blessing for all." He held the rod straight, lightning gathering at the end.

"So let us all engage! **Emperor's Thunder!** "

* * *

Ursula watched, as the great battleship rocked, visibly even from this distance.

She watched the clouds of smoke, flurries of sand and blasts of energy that shot outwards.

And she watched the disturbances up above, as the world itself seemed to be reacting to the battle. The ocean rippled, the sky spun in vortices, and the blue light of the core dimmed to a dark purple.

Hinkymon rushed forwards, standing next to Ursula and whistling. "Pretty..."

Ursula swallowed, and turned around. Her mouth was dry, and her fingers went to the pocket of her jeans, clasping something that wasn't there.

Hinkymon sat down on the floor. He puzzled for a moment, then looked up quizzically.

"Are we still leaving?"

Ursula sniffed. "I...I can't go through that again..."

The goblin shrugged. "Where are we going then?"

Ursula sat down, the boat rocking as she pulled what remained of her hoodie over her head.

"I don't know."

"Where?"

"You choose."

"I don't mind."

"Gah! You...gormless...little..."

The girl bunched herself up even tighter, screaming into the folds of her jacket. She waited for a couple of seconds, before relaxing. Slowly she unfurled, looking into the little imp's eyes. He was still smiling.

"Yeah, I know. But I really don't mind. I just wanna come with you. I like you."

Ursula blinked, her eyes moistening. "Why? What have I ever done to deserve somebody like you?"

Hinkymon put a finger on his lips.

"Laughed. Cried. Smiled. Lived. I dunno? 'Was enough for me, whatever it was." He wriggled a bit closer, and put his stubby little hand on her knee. "And I think it was enough for the others as well. You're a good big sis. Everyone thinks so. The thick mister and the squeaky boy. The shouty lady. Little miss. And me."

Ursula blinked, her vision swimming. Hinkymon grinned.

"So I don't mind where we go. Doesn't matter what happens. I'll be there. I promise."

Ursula laughed, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. For a moment she sat there, exhaling. Then she stood up (a little too vigorously for the tug to hold her steadily) and reached for the remaining paddle.

"Help me turn this, Hinkymon. We're going in."

* * *

" _NO! NO, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NO!"_

Martin yelled in exasperation and slammed his fist against the wall, but it refused to open up or even give way. He stood there, fist digging against the wall as he breathed heavily. There was a flash from behind him, and Polypmon rushed forwards, pulling his arm back.

"Martin! No!"

"I'm fine."

Polypmon tentatively raised a tentacle, but the boy looked up at them and they drew back. The boy looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

The jellyfish laughed nervously. "I don't have a skeleton. I can take a couple of punches." They winced, and wrapped their front tentacles around their midriff. "She's been working out."

The boy stood stock still, seething gently. He closed his fist, his arm shaking. "I can't believe she would _do_ that. How...how twisted do you have to be..."

He glanced to one side, and saw Empemon and Terramon shuffling forwards, looking very worse for wear. Empermon rested his saxophone on his shoulder, a defeated expression on his face.

"What do we do now?"

Martin tensed up, and immediately began running back down the corridor. "We need to get back to the Funnyman's chamber. I need to see this."

Polypmon flustered, and before zipping after him. The other two followed, struggling to keep up. "Wait up!"

It wasn't far, and it wasn't hard to retrace Sorimon's tracks with the great scrapes all over the ground. They reached it in a short time, and saw the true extent of the carnage which had taken place. Great swathes of metal and rubbish all around, and in the middle of it all, the fallen Ingeniumon. Martin held his breath, not looking any longer than he needed to. He swallowed, and put his hands to his mouth.

"Eleanor? Callum? Where are you?"

There was no answer. Not even a whisper. Terramon's head fell, and Empermon put his arm around her shoulder.

Polypmon was hovering around, trying to figure out what anything was. They sighed, rubbing the top of their dome. "Sorimon's long gone. We're pretty much stuck here. What are we supposed to do _now_? This is hopeless."

Martin clenched his fist. "No..."

Polypmon held their tentacles together. "What do you mean-"

"I said no and I mean no! Lorelie's out there fighting...wherever they've ended up! I need to get everyone else there. It's my job this time."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know! I don't know where to even start!"

 _BZZZT_

The communicator burst into life in his pocket, and Martin yanked it out, holding it up to his face.

" _Martin, it's Keble. Where are you? Something strange is happening; are you all alright?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAH."

Pause.

 _"...is that a yes...?"_

Keble sounded almost hopeful, to the point where Martin almost didn't want to break the news. Almost. Not really. He'd had a long day, and a lot to unpack, so he just screamed into the receiver again before unloading everything in the space of a minute.

 _"_ Everything's terrible. We got pissed off and Ursula left and everybody else left but Sorimon obviously went back to Ingeniumon and she killed him and stole the dimension sphere and the Funnyman and now she's fused with the Funnyman and I can't find Eleanor or Callum anywhere and Lorelie and Aardmon are off fighting Sorimon and we're just stuck here. Also Aardmon is probably Lorelie's partner which would have been nice to know from the beginning."

He breathed in, and held the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to calm. The ominous silence at the other end of the communicator didn't really help, and neither did the distant ' _Oh for FUCK'S SAKE'_ from Dominic. There was a scuffle on the other end, and Perez's voice sounded out.

" _That's enough. We're bringing you out."_

Martin shook his head. "No. I'm staying. We all are."

" _This is beyond you now; we can find you, we've been working on something to move you back-"_

"Perez, we can't leave! Not now!"

 _"Listen to me! You weren't even supposed to be there in the first place!"_

 _"I know that!"_ snapped Martin, his voice wavering more than he wanted to. The three Rookies gathered around him, looking up nervously as he swallowed.

"I know we weren't supposed to be here. We've only made things worse. Whether that was our fault or yours or someone else's doesn't matter. But the fact is, things are worse now. Even if the world didn't need us before, it does now. We're the only ones who know Sorimon; we know how she works, and we might just be able to stop her."

The line crackle. " _And what if you can't? What if...what if you don't make it?"_

Martin held his fist tightly, glancing back at the three Digimon behind him. "We will. We're going to fix this. All of us. Together." He glanced down at the receiver. "But we really do need your help this time."

There was no response for a moment, just the sound of faint static. A couple of words being said. Then, the sound of furniture moving, as Keble's voice came back on the unit.

" _Okay Martin. I've got you on speaker. What do you need?"_

"Anything you have. Anything you can send us."

Back in the human world, Keble glanced back as Perez and Dominic furiously typed away, Skelton rushing things back and forth between them. Dominic peered up, looking grim.

 _"We have two very knackered PCs and not much else."_

Martin gritted his teeth. "Isn't there anything you can send us like those fl-"

He started, and patted his pockets. "The flash drive! The program; that's what you made it for in the first place, isn't it?"

Perez looked behind her. " _That was the idea..."_

Martin held his forehead. "Crap, we lost them all-"

 _"No you haven't. We were tracking them, remember? We're still getting a signal, though it's been on the blink for a little while."_

"Someone else must have it. Will that work?" Martin held the device up closer. "Can we stop Sorimon with that?"

"I don't know about that." Dominic leaned forwards, sticking his pencil through his man-bun. "She seems to be mixing and matching signals of the dimension sphere and the Funnyman. I don't think the drive will stop _her_...but if you can get it into the sphere it might just fix the core's half of the problem."

Skelton knelt down next to him, trying to follow the crude graphics on his screen. "What exactly will it do once we get it there?"

"Ideally, restores the system to a previous state. Pre-Funnyman." Dominic chewed on his fingernail. "Though the Funnyman's inside now; it's its own entity. Plus it's merged with a Digimon. That's a whole other issue."

"But if the digital world goes back to normal...then does that mean that _everything_ will return to normal?"

Dominic looked down. Then at Skelton. Then across the room at Perez. "It'll definitely work, won't it?"

"You built most of it."

"I don't have any faith in my own work; you know that."

"But I always have faith in an engineer with a deadline tomorrow."

Perez nodded at Keble, who spoke back into the device.

" _Alright, that's your best shot. We don't know what exactly's gonna happen once you use it, but the same plan goes. Get that program and ram it into the dimension sphere. Perez is trying to find a way to get the rest of you out of there."_

"Nice. Call me when you find a way."

 _"Where are you going?"_

"To find the others."

The boy pocketed the communicator, and smiled at the three Rookies around him.

"And we're back in the game. Now let's go."

* * *

Lights danced off Perez's glasses as she ran commands left, right and centre. "I am _definitely_ taking three month's leave after this."

Dominic poked his head over the top of the monitor. "Hey Perez, question..."

"Uh-huh?"

"How are we going to try and get the kids to Sorimon when she's stolen the bit of digital world function which allows her to teleport places?"

"Fucked if I know!"

She glanced up, and sighed. "Oh goodie. The sea is falling now."

"What?"

Keble and Skelton rushed forwards, and she nudged her right monitor. It was only a small movement, but the image on the screen was definitely changing. In lots of areas, come to think of it. The land-masses were moving again, all converging on a central point in the middle of the ocean itself.

Skelton bit her lip. "That doesn't look normal."

Perez shrugged, still typing. "I guess it makes sense. If Sorimon has the dimension sphere with her and she's taken it out of the main chamber, that's gonna make things go all wobbly."

"How wobbly?"

"Worst case scenario?" Perez swivelled her chair round, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "She could decide to turn everything into mush. Or move things around herself. She's practically god now."

Keble raised an eyebrow. "It's always the nice ones..." He leaned forwards. "So does that mean the whole ocean's gonna just fall into the dark patch down there?"

"In about...ten minutes. Yeah."

"That was where they came from." Skelton folded her arms. "That's the Dark Area, isn't it? They're just going backwards."

Perez paused, and stared at the map, and the ever-creeping abyss below. "Dark Area..."

Skelton blinked. "What did I say?"

Perez scooted her chair backwards. "Dominic, can you get up as much information on the rest of the core as you can? The stuff that's still locked up in there?"

"Uh...I can try..."

The woman pushed her glasses up, and rolled up the sleeves on her jumper.

"I might just have an idea..."

* * *

Shamon leapt backwards, sailing over the blast of energy as it shot skywards. She landed perfectly, her legs splayed and tail whipping back and forth as Lorelie still clung tightly to her back. The girl leant forwards.

" _I'm not making this awkward for you, am I?"_

"The opposite."

Shamon rushed to one side, narrowly dodging Sorimon's spinning charge and striking her with a kick of her own. The beast glanced backwards. "I need some hope that I'm going to win this."

"Traitors!"

Sorimon leapt forwards, both of her arms swelling up and crashing down into the centre of the deck. The impact knocked Shamon backwards, but she dug in, bowing her head as a helix of sand billowed out around her.

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

The red storm rushed forwards, engulfing their tiny opponent. Shamon ran to one side, her attack still billowing out around her as she waited for the inevitable counter.

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

The counter came from a completely different angle, glancing Shamon on the side of her head. Her ears pricked up, and she reared up, kicking out as Motimon spun his trident towards her, grinning inanely. He winked up at Lorelie.

"You seem stressed. Have you considered teaming up with somebody more competent?"

Lorelie's screen turned to an expression of exasperation. " _You are a massive weirdo."_

Shamon jumped over the tiny assailant as he swiped at her legs, and hit back with a heavy kick. It barely scratched him, and he spun himself around, delivering a two-footed(?) kick back at her followed by two heavy jabs. She stamped down, but he did the same, his paw trembling with energy.

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

Shamon leapt as the ground beneath her exploded into light, her own hooves glowing bright red.

" **Devil's Dune!** "

A mass of scimitars swung at the tiny creature, but he parried them all expertly, laughing as he did so.

"This is nothing! You wish to defeat the forces of darkness like I do? Find the most wondrous new world in this chaotic era?"

His eyes widened, and he jumped skywards as Shamon slammed her foot down, swinging with a brick-red blade that disintegrated in an instant.

"You are _not helping_!"

Motimon merely smirked, putting a paw to his mouth as he spun his trident freely in the other hand. Something flashed in his eyes, and he glanced sideways, swinging his weapon out to the right.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The impact from Sorimon still caught the Impenetrable with a brutal blow, causing him to spin in mid-air. Sorimon landed heavily, her legs building up with muscle, and she thrust herself upwards again, catching the jelly in the midriff. He was sent flying, knocking against the cabin wall behind him and digging his trident into it.

" **Devil's Dune!** "

Sorimon didn't even have a chance to land before she was bombarded by blade after blade, several of them rolling over her limbs even as she batted even more of them away. She roared, her body splitting open and blasting the sand as she turned on Shamon. She was breathing heavily, but her strength and determination hadn't waned in the slightest. Lorelie clung tightly to Shamon's back as she ran, feinting and lashing out with her tail. But the shrew saw through her, barrelling into her hind leg and biting it viciously.

"Aargh!"

Shamon kicked out, catching the shrew in the throat and sending her skidding back. Sorimon growled, her multiple eyes blinking in and out.

"I thought you were my _friends_!"

"We were! This is all _your_ fault!"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

The two attacks clashed, sending shockwaves out, but the two still kept tussling even as the sand and lightning tore away at them. Shamon lashed out, blocking desperately against Sorimon's vicious strikes. The shrew reared back, her head vibrating as it split open and sent dozens of tendrils out at her, each of them sharp as a dagger.

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

Shamon leapt high, slamming a hind leg down into Sorimon's skull in a desperate move as she tried to relocate herself.

" _Shamon, watch out!"_

Too late the beast noticed the light building in the corner of her eye, as Motimon built energy within his trident, holding it back, ready to throw. With no time to land and barely time to react, Shamon spun sideways, placing her body between the javelin and her tamer as it flew towards her.

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

" _AAAAARGH!"_

Shamon flew backwards from the impact, but even though she took the brunt of the blast, Lorelie felt the tremors of energy coursing through her, causing her screen to flash black and white and her flesh to quiver. By some miracle she managed to hold onto her partner as the two fell, Shamon hitting the deck roughly as her front legs buckled. She forced herself up, and looked at the quivering body on her back.

"Lorelie...please, Lorelie, speak to me..."

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

Shamon rocked sideways, taking the blades as they struck her flank and shoulder. With fury in her eyes she kicked outwards, a rising embankment of sand still building around her as Sorimon snarled and ran to find an opening. She made it, and landed a brutal slash on Shamon's thigh.

Shamon backed away, but things got worse as Motimon landed to her side, striking her belly and then her throat. The sacred beast roared and brought up a wall of sand, her blades diminished to mere daggers now. But it was futile. As determined as she was, the two tiny creatures were relentless. Far more powerful than she could ever hope to be. She knew going into this battle that she would be the first to fall, and yet still she kept fighting as Lorelie just about managed to push herself up behind her.

Sorimon's face rippled, and she glanced sideways, building energy in her arm.

"This is nothing but a farce."

Shamon closed her eyes. "Lorelie, I'm sorry-"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The shrew turned, and slammed her fist directly into Motimon's face. Or at least, directly into his upturned paw.

The shockwave billowed outwards, throwing Shamon back and causing her to slide along the ground. With a sigh, Lorelie finally let go, rolling away and landing in a heap on the deck.

Motimon's flesh rippled, but he stood stock still. He smiled, gripping down on Sorimon's shaking paw.

"All your power and you still lack the means to win. I am the emperor. _I_ choose how this battle goes." He leaned forwards even as Sorimon cried out in pain, her fist crumbling in his grip.

"I...am... _IMPENETRABLE."_

 _"You're nothing but a pretend king!"_

Sorimon's face rippled, and she brought her other fist up, striking Motimon in the jaw. He reeled back, and she struck again, slashing with her claws. She laughed, her eyes bulging out with every word.

"Nothing is impenetrable. Nobody. Not when you have power. Not when you have the will of Yggdrasil on your side!"

Motimon rolled his arm round and flat-palmed her in the chest, but she dug in, bringing her head forwards. He rolled with the blow and brought his own knuckle against the back of her head, while leaning in close.

"And is it?"

Sorimon closed her eyes, her lips peeling back in a massive grin.

"I have something better!"

The Funnyman's eye bulged out of her back, and her wire-like tail swung out, digging into Motimon's side like a guillotine. He hissed, rolling away and cauterising the wound with his own power, before adjusting his crown and charging back in with his own gleeful expression.

Lorelie could barely breathe. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy, and she felt like she was going to throw up at any minute. Still, she felt her palms pressing against the splintered deck as she pressed herself forwards towards her own fallen partner. Shamon's body was breathing...she thought. It might have been residual spasms.

" _Hey...wake up..."_

Lorelie pushed herself to her knees and held Shamon's flank, pressing gently. Shamon failed to respond, her eyes closed.

 _"We still...we still have to save the world...we're the only ones left..."_

The girl's own arms buckled, and her head fell gently on her partner's flank, a couple of tears running down her screen.

 _"Isn't that why you went to all this trouble...?"_

Lorelie stared ahead, gently stroking Shamon's prone body.

" _...to find embarrassments like us?"_

"I wouldn't want to be anything else."

Lorelie held her breath. With a new burst of energy, she turned around, staggering to her feet. Ursula stood awkwardly behind her, her expression tired. Her hair was dripping water onto the deck, but she smiled; a genuine, dimpled grin.

"I'm afraid I don't have a better entrance. We got spotted on the way here."

Lorelie's legs burst into life, and she threw herself forwards, almost falling into Ursula's embrace as the girl held her there. Lorelie's shoulders were shaking, but Ursula's arms were strong. Comforting. Those of a friend.

Ursula fought her tears back herself as she held Lorelie's shoulders. "Sorry it took so long. I never should have left."

 _"No. You're an idiot. But god am I glad to see you."_

Ursula blinked. Then she tentatively held a palm out, and patted the smaller girl on the back.

"It's so nice to hear your voice."

"Hahah!"

The two girls jumped, and looked up in irritation, seeing Motimon holding Sorimon down against the ground as she scrabbled wildly. The Impenetrable paid no notice, so entranced was he by the sight before him.

"Human connection! A joyous occasion! Such is the way and the will that brings all of destiny together at the end!"

Lorelie buzzed at him. " _We were having a moment?"_

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up as Ursula leaned in, looking puzzled.

"So...I might have missed a few things. Why does Sorimon have an eye on her forehead? And why is she looking so angry?"

As if by design, Sorimon curled her body round and threw Motimon off, roaring as her body split apart. Ursula jumped, and Lorelie leaned back.

" _She had a temper tantrum and she's now trying to kill Motimon."_

"...and we're trying to stop her...why?"

 _"Well...she absorbed the Funnyman and is now trying to rewrite the world as well so Shamon and I are trying to get the core back and stop her."_

Ursula blinked, and looked up at Sorimon in anguish.

"I can't leave you people alone for five minutes, can I..."

Sorimon cackled wildly. "It would have been better if you had! You will only add to the pile of corpses!"

Ursula blinked again, and looked down at Lorelie. The girl showed an exasperated emoji on her screen.

" _It's been a weird day_."

" **Spatial Nail!** "

"Watch out!"

" _ **Kicherndes Feuer!**_ _"_

Sorimon's attack went wide as the flash fire hit her in the face, but the blast was still enough to knock the girls down. Hinkymon stood between them and the bloodthirsty shrew, jogging on the spot as he glanced back at Ursula.

"From where we left off, right? Big sis? Little miss?"

The girl stood up straight, holding Lorelie in one arm as her free hand went down to her D-Psyche. The metal expanded, letting out rods and sparks as it did so, and revealing the bright orange light.

"Let's do this! Full power!"

"Hinkymon...Psyche Synergise!"

Lorelie and Ursula held tightly to one another as the tiny goblin swelled in front of them, his form first tumbling to all fours, then rearing up again. The orange dissipated in seconds, and the great troll stood there, throwing his head back and bellowing with laughter.

" **Sindrimon!** "

* * *

 _The core shifted around her, feeling the strain from the battle far below. Rocks split apart and reformed. Circuits of light etched themselves through the rough sediment. The darkness billowed and shrunk around them._

 _Yet still they kept climbing._

 _The girl strained, feeling the wall crumbling in her hands. She didn't know where she was, or how far they'd come. Looking down, she saw her companion – her friend – keeping close behind her. Below them, just a black abyss. Above them the same. She reached down and helped him up, and the two of them paused, holding closely to the wall._

 _And still they kept climbing._

 _Every movement threatened to send them tumbling back. Every effort seemed pointless._

 _Climbing and climbing._

 _Banter and insults and snark had failed. Now they only had pure determination. And each other. The boy held her foot and pushed her up again._

 _Climbing into darkness._

 _Climbing against all hope of escape._

 _Climbing into..._

 _...into light._

 _The girl looked up, and shielded her eyes as the rock wall split in front of her. Shards of flint and crystal fell down over her shoulders, glinting as they tumbled into the blackness below._

 _And a hand reached out._

 _Three hands. Well, one, along with a reptilian paw and an avian flipper._

 _She reached up, but the wall crumbled as she did so. She felt her foot slip. The light grew distant in an instant._

 _Then she felt support from beneath her. The boy held her D-Psyche, forming solid ground. She reached up again, straining against the shifting surface. The hand reached down further, and caught hers. Martin smiled down. Terramon reached down further, and she grabbed the girl's other hand. The two pulled her up, and the light expanded, filling her vision. She cried as she leapt forwards, landing on solid ground._

Eleanor gasped, taking great gulps of air and clawing at the floor. She stayed there for a moment, her vision adjusting, before she started.

"Callum!"

She rushed back to the hole in the wall, where Empermon held his instrument down, straining with all his might. Eleanor leant down and reached her arm out, grabbing the boy's hand, and together they pulled him clear of the void as well. They all tumbled back in a heap, and the void, with nothing keeping it open, filled up with debris and closed up. Callum blinked, and held his hand over his face.

"Well that was an experience."

Eleanor pushed herself to her knees, ruffling her hair with both hands. "We are _not_ doing that again. I don't need any more stupid character-building exercises for the rest of our time here. Let's just pick everyone up and go home."

She glanced sideways, looking at Martin who was puffing his cheeks out, rolling his fingers in an awkward fashion. Eleanor sighed.

"You're gonna tell us something's gone really horribly wrong, aren't you..."

"I...uh...don't _have_ to, but..."

Eleanor and Callum threw exasperated glances at one another. They exhaled simultaneously, and got to their feet.

"Can't Ingeniumon fix it?"

"That might be a problem."

"Alright then. Fine. That's absolutely fine, no, really. Adults are useless in every dimension. I get that. At least we're being consistent." Eleanor folded her arms as Terramon smirked under her breath. The girl just looked seriously at Martin.

"Where's everyone else? What do we need to fix?"

* * *

The battleship groaned as yet another cracked snaked its way over the deck, causing towers and rudders to topple into the ocean below. The tugs swarmed below, like so many bees trying to catch a glimpse of their queen's struggle.

Just because Motimon was overwhelmed did not mean that he was in any way backing down. He laughed heartily as he swung from side to side, launching great uppercuts at Sindrimon and tackling Sorimon. He didn't even care who his opponent was right now, so blessed did he feel.

It was beginning to annoy Sorimon, as evidenced by her increasingly volatile face and movements. She leapt up, her tail splitting and extending.

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

Her body span as the wires extended, cutting through the decking and very nearly slicing Sindrimon's arm off, had he not raised his hammer at the last second. The heavy iron sparked against the wire, and he brought his arm down, sending Sorimon off course. She landed awkwardly, and her eyes darted around, staring up at her opponents.

"This...this isn't fair...why are we still fighting...?"

Sindrimon was already rushing forwards, with Lorelie and Ursula clinging to his back.

Sorimon leapt to one side, and ricocheted back, slamming her head into Sindrimon's side. The troll veered widely, but stopped himself from toppling. Instead he spun around, the centrifugal force throwing the shrew off. She landed on all fours, her remaining fur bristling as she raised an arm and plunged it into the deck.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The shockwave rushed forwards, the wood coagulating with her muscled arm as she ripped it up beneath Sindrimon's wheels. Ursula cried out.

"We're gonna fall!"

"Then so is she!"

Sindrimon screeched to a halt, and brought his mallet up, the end glowing white-hot.

" _ **Vulkanabstieg!**_ _"_

Arm hit hammer. Shockwave hit explosion, and the deck was blown apart, sending splinters of metal and wood raining down all around like meteors. Sindrimon slipped, crashing into the next level of the battleship as the entire top began to split in half. Sorimon came off worse, tumbling backwards against the wall with enough impact to break her body open, though she reconstituted instantly. Not that it mattered as she looked up to see Sindrimon grasping his beacon in front of her, bright light swirling within.

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The blast pierced the side of the ship, narrowly missing Sorimon. She cursed beneath her breath, the Funnyman rippling beneath her skin.

"I know...I know...we have all the power we need..."

She jumped, sensing something approaching from above. Looking up, she had no time to move before Motimon the Impenetrable landed in front of her, his fist iridescent.

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

Sorimon raised her arms, and the wood followed her movements, but the blow thrust her back even further, ripping her feet with splinters and tearing the muscles on her arms. She came to a halt, and twitched again, feeling the dimension sphere shifting on her back.

"Why are we still giving way...?"

"No, I know..."

"The world doesn't want us yet. It can't see us..."

"We can make it..."

"We can make it listen..."

The shrew giggled wickedly as she crouched down, her claws digging into the deck as tendrils of metal swum through her musculature. Lorelie held tightly to Sindrimon's shoulder as she looked down at the tiny vibrating shrew. " _I don't like this. She's getting worse."_

Ursula nodded. "If we want to stop her, we need to do it now!"

"I'm on it!"

Sindrimon's wheels dug into the splintering decking, letting off sparks as he raised his hammer high.

" _ **Vulkanabstieg!**_ _"_

He never reached her. Sorimon whipped her head in his direction and the deck exploded upwards, striking him in the chest and knocking him back. The metal and wood twisted together, sprouting muscle and bone and fur as Sorimon rose up on a mound of rubble and debris. Her eyes were bulging, and she held her mouth wide open in a drooling fashion.

"The world belongs to me! It's my turn now!"

She screeched, and threw her arm to one side. The new appendage did the same, copying her every action. She threw out her other arm and the deck split again, unfurling into a haggard limb like the first. She curled her fingers, and the ends of the limbs followed her example, studded with wires and eyes and ending in vicious sabre-like claws.

"Excuse me?"

Sorimon looked down as she rose in a mound of rubble that shifted beneath her. Motimon stood on the edge of the battleship, holding a splintering mast and looking more than a little put-out. "Do you mind awfully? This is my stuff."

Sorimon shrugged. "It's a nice ship. I'll have it."

Motimon chuckled. "Is this a blessing, or a curse I'm witnessing?"

"It doesn't matter! Whatever it is, it's your end!"

Sorimon redoubled her efforts, forcing Motimon to retreat as the entire side of the ship was torn away, joining the swirling mound of wood and metal. It grew quickly, reaching fifteen – no – twenty feet tall and still stretching. For a moment it remained amorphous, save for Sorimon who sunk down into the top, and the two haggard arms that pressed against the remaining deck.

Sorimon ran her stubby arms over her head, laughing to herself.

"This...is who...I was meant to be..."

She sunk further into the formless mass, wires and pipes penetrating her body as the dimension sphere disappeared from sight. The mound trembled, writhed, and began to change shape. Data was pulled apart bit by bit, pressed, forged, fused, and moulded into something new. Something...terrible.

The beast staggered to one side, pushing itself upwards as springs and coils traipsed up its column-like forearms. The piece of the mass holding Sorimon shifted forwards, and the rest stretched out, forming an arched back and a long sinuous tail. Flesh and muscle melded with steel and rubber. Armoured plates stretched and interlocked over the front of the body, while bony vertebrae poked out over the top, each tipped with a steel spike. The tail stretched out, wires swimming in and out of the muscle and bursting from the tip, with fur poking out in tufts all along.

Its head formed similarly, this one almost completely armoured, save for a little section of raw skin around its scalp. Sorimon rested in the centre of its forehead, nestled in wires, and to each side of her two great saucer-like floodlights formed, flicking on and off. The head shook, becoming first a skull, then robotic, then a biomechanical mockery of Sorimon's own shrew-like face, studded with eyes and mouths much like the Funnyman had been. It opened its jaw, but the jaw was incomplete; two ragged sheets of metal studded with spikes, and held together with loose pistons. The creature groaned and squeaked, as multicoloured wires dropped from its mouth like entrails.

It staggered, but with each movement it grew stronger. More confident. There were no hind legs; the creature just pushed itself along like a hideous naga. Its chest shifted, forming a large eldritch maw along its sternum, out of which hung more wires and pipes, and which was aligned with jagged, hooked teeth. And there, just beneath the monster's throat, was suspended a huge, chrome sphere, flashing helplessly. The dimension sphere; as much a part in this hideous beast's creation as The Funnyman and Sorimon herself. The core cried out through its very shape; wheezing and letting off sparks and flames. But it was stuck fast; embedded in this new monstrosity.

A vent of steam escaped from the goliath's back, and its head tilted to one side, the faces all over its body blinking and chattering. Sorimon just nestled further down into its forehead, giggling maniacally. She turned her gaze towards Motimon the Impenetrable, who simply stood, gawping up at the monster above. The shrew cackled from atop her new biomechanical fortress.

"Am I strong enough for you now?"

For once, Motimon had no retort.

Sorimon's provided one for him by slamming a claw down straight into his face.

Stunned, Motimon leapt up, and charged straight towards Sorimon on the creature's forehead. The golem scuttled back, and raised its arm, space warping around it.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The power was the same as before, however it was a far bigger paw with far bigger nails. The shockwave blasted the other side of the deck and shot out towards the sea, streaking over the surface. Motimon just caught the edge of it, but it still sent him skywards. For a moment he hovered there, before electricity gathered over his body.

"You cannot kill me so easily! I am the right! I am the one who will change this world!"

Light enveloped his body as he tilted himself downwards, beginning to fall right towards the great beast. His followers cheered beneath him, waiting for their hero to come through once again.

Sorimon had no retort. She just laughed; a tiny little giggle under her breath as her golem shifted.

"So small..."

The golem raised its head, and opened its mouth, a light burning in the back of its throat.

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

A spear of light erupted from the golem's maw, scarcely thicker than a hair's breadth, but glowing an intense red. It travelled at light speed, and struck Motimon right in the chest.

There was no pause, and no reaction. Only a vast explosion of colour and lightning that dented the water and shattered the fleet. The armies screamed below as their emperor fell; a tiny, black dot in the incredible display of colour and noise. He skipped across the waters, and fell beneath the ripples, his light disappearing.

 _"MOTIMON!"  
_

"FIND HIM!"

Sorimon watched from her vantage point as the colourful sparks fell down, scattering amongst the remaining tugs as they rushed after their fallen leader. The golem squeaked, its eyes flickering. Then it turned, standing amidst green and purple flame as it stared down at its remaining opponents. Sorimon smiled down at Lorelie, still standing on Sindrimon's back, utterly terrified.

"See what I've managed without you, _partner_."

Lorelie swallowed, her screen blank as she stared into the eyes of the eldritch creation above her.

 _"I'm sorry."_

"It's too late for that."

 _"No, I mean I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I was a load. A useless stepping stone."_

"Lorelie..."

Ursula held up a palm, but the other girl stared up, her screen glowing crimson.

 _"But this? This is all your fault. I never wanted this."_

Sorimon scoffed. "I never asked." She twisted her neck, and the goliath unfurled its front paw, reaching out towards the tiny figures below.

"I don't need you in my life anymore. **Spatial-** "

" _ **Devil's Dune!**_ _"_

A barrage of scimitars struck the goliath, some of the bouncing off its armour plating but others digging into the flesh of its arm. It spun its head round, roaring to one side, as Shamon limped forwards, squinting but very much still moving. She rolled her neck, and a flurry of sand whipped around her.

"Finish the job first you maniac. I could do this all day."

Sindrimon smiled, before he reached back and plucked the two girls from his wagon, dropping them beside him.

"Stay here. It might get messy."

"No...wait-"

Sindrimon had rushed forwards before Ursula could stop him, spinning his hammer around his head and venting steam and fire from his entire body. Shamon was doing the same, rushing in even as the goliath raised its vast claw.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

" _ **Vulkanabstieg!**_ _"_

Metal clashed against blade. Shockwaves billowed out, and bursts of light and fire arched into the sky. Shamon kept running, staying clear of the beast's claws, but every move it made rattled through her body, and more than once she fell from sheer exhaustion. Sindrimon was still staying strong, keeping himself between his comrade and the beast in front, using his own body as a shield. All the while he kept smiling, even as his very body was pierced and his fires grew intense.

But despite their best efforts, they were nothing against the golem. Only irritations. Sorimon chattered, and the goliath reared back, red and purple lights coagulating in its mouth.

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

It retched, spraying a vile concoction that ignited in the air. It peppered the deck and left trails of acrid smoke in the very air itself. Shamon caught several projectiles, finding herself tumbling forward yet again as the attack seared her skin. Sindrimon came off even worse, his only defense being to hold his rough-skinned arms up in front of him. When he lowered them again, his skin was pockmarked and raw in places. The troll coughed, but clutched his lantern like nothing had happened.

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

Sindrimon's scream melded with the blast of light, causing Ursula to wince. She looked back, and saw Lorelie, shoulders shaking beside her.

 _"I've...I've tried so hard..."_

The taller girl bit her lip, holding out a hand but hesitating. Lorelie looked away.

 _"What if I'd never come here in the first place? Would things be any different?"  
_

"They'd be so much worse."

Ursula breathed in, and clutched Lorelie's hand, turning her to face her. Ursula looked uncertain, but she held firmly, trying to find the words.

"You've fought harder than anyone. Even when you couldn't keep up. Even when everybody else gave up. Far more than I could ever hope to. You've been strong when we all gave up, and kind when we all didn't try."

Lorelie pulled her hand away. " _But what use is that when I can't even stop my own partner? What am I supposed to do?"_

Ursula clenched her fists.

"I don't know. But even though it's all so stupid and horrible, you've always made it through." She smiled, red flushing her cheeks. "You'll find a way. You're the kindest person I know. That's what I always loved about you."

" **Crimson Cyclone!** "

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

A whirlwind of spikes intercepted the sandstorm, and Shamon was thrown back again. Lorelie watched as the beast staggered forwards, dwarfed by the shrew above. Sorimon giggled, and the goliath thrust its claw sideways, battering her away again.

"Tell me how it feels, _Aardmon!_ To be let down, again and again! To be tossed aside like _nothing_. Why did you ever think you could fight for humans like these?"

Shamon staggered up, her eyes steeled. "Because...they will fight...for the right...reasons..."

Something stirred inside Lorelie. She took a step forwards, her screen blinking red.

" _I've had enough from you!"_

Sorimon's eyes flicked towards her, and she hissed. The goliath followed her gaze, its eyes glowing like floodlights.

"You betrayed me! I trusted you, and you gave me _nothing."_

" _I gave you everything I had. I cared. I supported. If this is what you wanted, then you're the one who betrayed yourself!"_

"What does it matter, anyway?" Sorimon threw her arms sideways, and the goliath shrugged, its maw splitting open in a biomechanical laugh. "I'm stronger than anything else on this planet! Anything you could ever hope to achieve. What are you gonna do now?"

 _"I don't know. The same that I've always done. The same that the people I care about have done for me."_

Red lights danced around Lorelie's head as her D-Psyche shifted, the screen showing red and purple lines of static. She held out a hand, and grasped hold of Ursula's, squeezing it tightly.

 _"Be strong."_

The metalwork strained, pushing against itself as the girl's body was encased in a warm light. In front of her, Shamon felt the first tendrils of energy wrapping around her. She stood tall, allowing it to permeate her body.

" _Be kind."_

Lorelie's D-Psyche opened. Not miraculously. Not gloriously. But enough. It unfurled like a flower, reaching out with red flames that encompassed the ruined battlefield.

" _Be the person I'm meant to be."_

The girl lowered her head, and her screen burst into life. Not a symbol. Not a mere emotion. Her face, shining through the static and staring defiantly at her former partner. She raised her free hand, and held it out towards Shamon, a red sandstorm following her gesture. The sacred beast rose from the ground, her form shining like a crimson jewel as the lights grew more intense.

"Shamon...Psyche... _Synergise!"_

"Evolution Activate!"

Shamon's figure quivered, as if she were in a rainstorm through a frosted window. She arched her back, and rose up on her hind legs, the lights dancing around her in a cyclone. Soon her entire figure was obscured save for the constant, intense glow of her eyes. Here and there Lorelie could see a new form taking place. A thick armoured tail. Broad claws. A long, bejewelled snout. Then the sand dissipated, and Aardmon's Ultimate form was revealed in full.

She stood tall, rivalling Ophicleimon in height, and she hunched over with a broad, muscular physique. Any resemblance she might have had to either Aardmon or Shamon seemed to have long disappeared, save for a more regal aesthetic and the purple tinge to her fur. Her legs were stubby, with blunt claws, and a long tail swished along the ground behind her, more reptilian than anything.

Her stance seemed almost ape-like, with thick muscular arms tipped with gauntlets holding three golden claws over each hand. The rest of her body was ornately decorated; ringlets and beads draped over her arms and chest, and a ruffled dress that covered her midriff, with loops of fabric that attached to her elbows. Her wide shoulders were adorned with a half-ring of beautiful fabric; tasselled, interwoven with red and studded with tiny gems.

Her head was completely different again. Not the sleek elegance of Shamon or the stubby snout of Aardmon, the new Digimon had huge, powerful jaw which was studded with fangs, very like that of a crocodile. She wore golden rings around her neck, and little circlets dotted on her forehead, which gave way to a large main of orange hair that draped over her back. Her eyes were deep amber, and they opened slowly, holding a power and intensity far greater than even Shamon's had.

"Ammumon!"

Sorimon's goliath trembled, the spines on its back quivering. Atop its forehead, Sorimon gnawed on the wires surrounding her, eyes twitching.

"You stole that power from me! How dare you use it against me!"

Ammumon watched as the goliath convulsed. There came a rumbling beside her, and Sindrimon patted her on the shoulder.

"I like the new threads."

Ammumon glanced sideways. Ursula and Lorelie stood on Sindrimon's cart again, holding one another. Lorelie reached out to one side, and gently stroked her partner's muzzle. Ammumon nodded.

"Let's finish this. For everybody."

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

The blast shot between the two Ultimates as they split apart, the corrosive liquid grazing them both. Ammumon took to the ground, lumbering forward on all fours even as the deck crumbled beneath her feet. She leapt, digging her claws into the beast's forearm and clambering up. Wires shot out, piercing her flesh in places, but she twisted with newfound strength and brought her fists cracking down into the back of the beast's neck.

Sorimon writhed, and the goliath followed her movements, shaking intensely as Ammumon only barely hung on. Sorimon snapped back, her face splitting open all the more.

"You have no power against me!"

"Maybe not, but we can still smack you around something fun!"

Sorimon's head whirled round, in time to see Sindrimon clutching his beacon, fire spurting from his arms and boiler.

" _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The blast struck the golem at point-blank range, but while it recoiled, it did little to damage it. With a screech it turned its own eyes on Sindrimon, firing a blast of light in retaliation. Sindrimon backed away, only to return again to Sorimon's left, slamming his hammer into the goliath's shoulder.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Sorimon struck down, and her fist went through the metal of the deck. The vast battleship around them groaned, beginning to bend and snap once again.

Ammumon was finally thrown off, and landed with a roll. She held her shoulder, before rushing forwards and clapping her hands together. Pulling them apart, they were glowing a deep red, and with an almighty yell she slammed them into the ground below.

" **Chaos Devourer!** "

Tendrils of red rushed through the floor, merging and splitting and lunging towards the goliath as it tussled with Sindrimon. Sorimon noticed, grabbing every wire she could find and pulling to veer the beast away.

But she was too late. The ground exploded beneath her; two huge jaws of sand forming in an instant and looming over Sorimon and the goliath. Ammumon clapped her hands together again, and the jaws snapped shut, crystallizing instantly and trapping the beast in a vast red mesh, where it was held in place by dozens of great, hooked spikes.

Ammumon stood up straight, catching her breath as Sindrimon wheeled up beside her. He placed a hand on his side, and whistled.

"Nice work!"

Ammumon glanced sideways, and smiled widely, her huge maw seeming surprisingly gentle temporarily. However all temporary pleasantry came to an end as a huge bang shook the entire ship, sending both of them toppling forwards. Lorelie held onto her head, looking all around her. _"What the hell was that?"_

Ursula pointed. "Was that there before?"

All four of them gazed up at the sky. Or rather, at the complete lack of the sky, replaced instead with a vast black void; the one they'd been floating above for a long time before now. The flying ocean had sunk and collided with it, with thousands of gallons of water sweeping into the blackness like nothing. Already its shape was destabilising, becoming the most massive waterfall the world had ever seen.

* * *

On the tiny tugboat, Motimon's eyes blinked open, and he sat up.

"You're alive!" yelled Tanemon, unable to hide the joy on his face. Kapurimon was a little more subdued about the whole affair. Or perhaps she was more concerned with the rapidly approaching mass of darkness, and the dozens of tugboats which were already disappearing inside.

"We, uh, might need a little help."

For a moment the Impeneterable seemed lost. He looked behind him. Then up at his disintegrating battleship, and the red crystalline structure that held his opponent. He closed his eyes, and breathed in, even as Tanemon and Kapurimon shook him.

"Motimon? We need to leave now!"

"...the time has truly come..."

Tanemon blinked. "Motimon?"

"...rapturous ascension...the final challenge...everything I've been building up to, the darkness approaches...the darkness challenges..."

He laughed, and leapt to his feet, jumping to the head of the tugboat without a falter in his step.

"I will answer the final challenge! Bring me my trident!"

Kapurimon puffed her cheeks out. "Um...you threw them all away..."

"Then bring me a large-ish stick!"

Tanemon sniffed with pride, and pulled the paddle from the side of the tug, handing it over to the Impenetrable. "You never know when to give up."

"And that is the path of the chosen." Motimon grasped Tanemon by the side and kissed him on the forehead, before turning and holding his paddle out towards the impending darkness.

"Armies! Comrades! Friends! Those still adrift, fret not, for we have lost the fortress only to gain the brand new world before us!"

The collapsing sea dragged the little tug forwards, along with dozens just like it, all filled with Motimon's followers as they rushed forwards into the abyss. Capeless, crownless and completely and utterly careless, Motimon gripped his weapon with such intensity that lightning arced all around him.

"Join me, my friends, in our final battle!"

The resultant battlecries sounded briefly, loud enough to resonate within the water, although they too were swept away as the darkness swallowed them.

* * *

Sindrimon, Ursula, Ammumon and Lorelie were alone on the collapsing ship, not far behind the miniature emperor.

Well...not alone.

With a splintering and a shattering, Sorimon's goliath pressed at her crystal prison, snapping the barbs off one by one and screaming. Sorimon grinned from her position atop the forehead, wires flapping wildly in the wind all around her.

"The world is collapsing! I'll get rid of the darkness and replace it! It'll be _my_ turn to run this world!"

Ammumon steadied herself, planting a palm into the floor below even as it crumbled. "If you carry on like this, there'll be no world left to run!"

"It's what I deserve! **Barbaric Acid!** "

The attack flew wide, shattering the rest of Sorimon's prison and raining down on the warriors before her. Sindrimon hissed, holding his arm up to protect his charges from the worst of the blow. As scorched flesh fell from his arm, he looked up, the waters reflecting in his goggles as they threatened to come down and crush them all.

"What do we do now?"

Ursula looked at Lorelie, and Lorelie looked back. The smaller girl held onto Sindrimon with one arm, and tightly around Ursula's waist with the other, her face showing no hesitation.

" _We keep going until there's nothing more we can do!"_

Sindrimon grinned, and nodded, revving his wheels. "You'd better hold on tight then."

Sorimon's goliath stood on the bow of the ship even as the last of the bearings gave way from the strain. It shuddered. It convulsed. A light shone in its open belly, coursing from the trapped core as it screamed out for help.

Sindrimon thrust his right arm out, and Ammumon grabbed it, and they both rushed forwards, the only force left between the water and the dark.

"If we're going down, we're bringing you with us!"

" **Pinpoint-** "

The twin Ultimates tackled Sorimon with as much force as they could muster, holding on tightly as the three of them toppled from the bow, disappearing into the abyss.

" **-** _ **Executioner!**_ _"_

There was an explosion of colour.

A torrent of water.

The remains of the war fleet disintegrating.

A great rushing, spinning, sucking noise.

Then...silence.

The void was as peaceful as it had ever been, with the great blue core hanging in space, not a single care in the world.

The Dark Area could deal with its own problems.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	24. Episode 24: Take It To The Limit

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 24: Take It To The Limit**_

* * *

Very few knew how close the Digital World came to changing forever that day. Least of all the Digital World itself, ensnared as it was by a malevolent force with far too much power. For some it was just another battle; for others, an opportunity; and for yet others, not even that. Just an unseen skirmish in a faraway region. So the Digital World was acting slightly weirdly in places. That was utterly normal.

Truly that is the worst way for the world to end. Just another daily change, leading to a new normal life. A new normal world, where justice and virtue are dished out by the whims of a single being. Nothing different. Nothing special. Just a normal life all the way until death.

Thank Yggdrasil for stroppy teenagers.

Eleanor held the bridge of her nose, breathing heavily. Martin stood before her, holding the communicator out awkwardly as static played at the end of it. Eventually a voice broke through; it was Skelton's, talking in a concerned fashion.

 _"I don't really understand this stuff but I can get that it's not the_ best _of plans..."_

Eleanor raised a hand. "No, no, it's...completely awful. I hate it. I hate all of you."

Martin glanced at Callum, who shrugged. "What can I say? That's fair."

A shuffling of voices, and then Perez spoke up. _"It's a frankly terrible idea and I will assume all responsibility for that. But given where Sorimon is, and where she's going, and where you are, it's the only thing I can think of."_

Martin glanced back at Polypmon, who was tapping their front tentacles together, as uncertain as ever.

"I don't think I can do this. I only just got out of there the first time."

Empermon stepped forwards, and wrapped a claw around their tentacles, smiling up. "I'm with you. I can help you."

Callum nodded. "We all can. This is our best shot."

Another burst of static, and Perez spoke again, a bit more subdued this time. _"I'm...sorry we can't think of anything better-"_

"Now wait a minute."

Eleanor held out her hand, and Martin passed the communicator to her. The girl cleared her throat, and held it up close.

"Whatever the plan is, we're in. We don't have a choice. Well we do. We could just abandon everything and go and cry for an hour. That would be better. No, that's not helping. I guess...well...we've come this far so we're obligated to...no, that doesn't work...with the power of friendship and fuck me _I can't do this._ "

She scratched her cheek, and decided to start again.

"Things are terrible. It's been a long few days, and we're all very tired. And I don't like you for what you put us through, whether you meant to or not. But actually, you know what, fuck it. We're here. We can do something. We're not the best people – shit, we are all _god-awful_ people – but still, hopefully we can do something that's vaguely in the right direction. And I'm happy to try for that."

A small smile played on the corners of her mouth as she looked at Callum, Martin and their three Digimon partners in turn. "And so is everyone else. Whatever you have planned, if you think it's gonna work, then I will half believe you, and half just go along with your moronic plan out of blind teenage ignorance and fatigue. Because fuck it, we might as well. That's the best I can do. Is that okay?"

Pause.

" _I must apologise. We are terrible adults."_

"Oh don't worry. We all know that."

Perez sighed. On the other side of the line, an entire world away, she looked at everyone else in turn. They all nodded, uncertain themselves.

" _We've only done wrong by you all through your journey. It's gonna be hard, but please trust me when I say that I'm ninety percent sure this will work."_

The line went dead, leaving the three humans in a small circle. Martin bit his lip. "Ninety?"

Callum shrugged. "Hey, I'll take it."

"I guess we've done far better on far worse plans."

Eleanor folded her arms. "Why do you think we're still here?" She chuckled. "Though this time, we go in together. And we stay together."

"Right."

"Definitely."

Eleanor nodded, and led the others out of the main chamber.

"Time to go deck that shrew in the face."

* * *

 _Drip._

Buermon felt a chill rush through his insectoid body, causing his fur to stand on end. He stared up at the far end of the chamber, watching the darkness swirling in the crack behind the fortress's throne. The crack which he knew all too well.

He didn't fear the Dark Area so much; on the contrary, his time there had given him a lot of time to think (and develop his many psychoses, but that was neither here nor there). Many times he wondered whether it wouldn't be as easy to just break in and go back to endless sleep. Or endless wake. Whatever kind of purgatory it offered.

 _Drip._

That said, staring into the abyss this time he couldn't help but feel a twang of uncertainty. Something was there. Something coming.

He glanced up, and noticed Cruachmon, still spinning gently above them all. He still didn't move a muscle. But he was facing a different way. He was facing the Dark Area. And his eyes were fluttering in a sleep far more restless than before.

Buermon ground his teeth together. "Alrighty then, something's _definitely_ wrong."

 _Drip._

The exasperated demon emperor turned around a yelled out towards the room, "Okay, can whoever's making that bloody dripping noise please stop?"

Nobody answered, save from a giggle where the hell ponies were congregating, and a dirty look from Fantocciomon. The dripping noise increased in tempo.

Buermon snarled, and stomped through the great hall, folding his legs in on themselves and sitting down with a huff.

"Who would have thought that a few years in the Dark Area would make us all so depressing?"

It was true. After the unfortunate hunt had gone very wrong, Buermon had watched the demons return with less than enthusiastic takings from it all. Echidnamon had taken it the worst, sinking from boredom down to complete and utter apathy about doing anything at all. Fantocciomon had lost it at the sight of so many of his dolls being broken, and even now he was still sat in the corner repairing each one individually, something which he'd been doing for the good part of a week. Annihilamon had turned into a fragile blubbering wreck, Redcapmon had turned very sullen, and Oninarimon had marched off to pastures new ages ago, muttering something about 'too many artists and too many interruptions'.

It wasn't all bad, mind you. The hell ponies had seemed largely unfazed by the whole affair, although that was hardly surprising. What was more surprising was the other one who came bounding forwards with a spring in his step. Krampusmon skipped forwards, his back cracking and bells jingling.

"We all feeling down again today?"

Echidnamon unfurled herself a little from the corner, and shot daggers at the goat-man. "Not the time, Klaus!"

"Yeesh. What's the matter with you all? You lose one battle and suddenly you lose all hope to try again? You are sad excuses for masters of villainy."

Buermon bunched his legs together. "I guess villainy loses its spark after a while."

Krampusmon scoffed. "Tsh. Pathetic. I'm off to terrorise something small and defenceless."

 _Drip._

Buermon looked up. "Can you sort out that poxy drip while you're at it?"

"Poxy? Really? You're a grand emperor of Nightmare Soldiers, Buermon, show some dignity when you speak. Honestly." Krampusmon turned, and marched off into the catacombs, waving behind him. "Anyhow, I'm a devil not a plumber. Fix it yourself. Plug one of the dolls in it or something."

 _"Nooooooo."_

A rusty nail flew out from nowhere and clonked Krampusmon in the head, though he didn't seem to notice as he trotted merrily into the darkness. Buermon gave an exasperated look at Fantocciomon, who hissed, holding his arms protectively over the several Bambolamon clustered in his lap.

"I'm never listening to any of you ever again!"

There was a slithering sound, and Echidnamon uncoiled in her entirety, rearing up beside Buermon. "You seem stressed."

Buermon reached up, and rubbed his temple. "That's normal."

The naga looked towards the entrance of the catacomb, and sighed. "I guess he does have a point. We have lost our edge. That's the Dark Area for you."

"I dunno. I suppose it would have been inevitable anyway."

 _"All My Efforts Are Nought But Wracked With Failure And Suffering And I Am A Black Hole Of Misery."_

Echidnamon stuck her thumb up. "Nailed it in one, Annihilamon."

 _"The Void Appreciates Your Kind But Insincere Words."_

Echidnamon looked back down at Buermon, who was staring up at her with a confusing expression. She shrugged. "What am I supposed to say? You're right. We're nothing now. There's no reason for us to be here; we might as well just climb back inside our hole and sit doing nothing like naughty children."

"We could do..."

Buermon smiled. "Or...you know...the children are still out there. Somewhere."

"I thought you were afraid of them."

"Oh I am. Terrified. But as long as they _are_ out there, technically you still have a reason to be here. You never finished your fight with them, right? So you have a reason until you either win, or until they mercilessly kill you."

Echidnamon thought for a moment. Then she stuck her lips out. "I guess so. There is still a whole new world undiscovered out there."

"I'm up for going to the surface and terrorizing helpless citizens if you are."

"Perhaps."

Echidnamon smiled.

"Thanks."

Buermon beamed, and pushed himself to his feet, stretching a few feet from the wall.

He was about to raise the offer to the room, when the wall suddenly exploded, and all thoughts of world conquest vanished from their collective minds.

(From a larger perspective, it _was_ another positive of the day).

A torrent of water exploded outwards, drenching Echidnamon and Buermon and sending them toppling over. The flash flood swept across the chamber in an instant, jolting everyone present out of their stupor.

They looked up, and as one they witnessed Ammumon stumbling forwards, holding Sorimon's golem in a headlock, while she in turn had her mechanical teeth latched around Sindrimon's arm. They staggered forwards, wallowing in about three feet of water and completely oblivious to where they were.

Ursula and Lorelie were slightly more observant, as they clung onto Sindrimon's shoulders, the taller girl banging on his goggles to get his attention. He wrenched his face sideways, a keeping his chipper attitude up despite the unhelpful position.

"I'd love to help but I'm a little busy here!"

He looked further into the chamber, and slammed his mouth shut. "Oh..."

"You!"

"Humans?"

" _What?"_

"Um..."

Lorelie gingerly raised her hand, twiddling her fingers at the assembled audience. " _Hello again..."_

"AAAAAAAGH!"

The scream came from Fantocciomon, as he stomped one wooden leg in the water, pointing a shaking finger from which dangled several bewildered Bambolamon.

" _You'll pay for breaking my children!_ _ **Javelin Twine!**_ _"_

His fingers snapped open wide, and a cluster of wires spun outwards from his palm, congregating together and flying towards the trio at light-speed. It struck Sorimon in the chest, giving her enough momentum to through Ammumon off of her and kick Sindrimon away as she fell backwards.

Fantocciomon laughed, and wrenched his hand back. "Destroy yourself, you heathenous-"

His arm shuddered, and halted. The marionette looked worriedly to one side, then over at Sorimon as she pulled herself to her feet. Thousands of wires burrowed under her skin and metal muscle, but with every movement she tore them effortlessly. The tiny shrew squealed in indignation as the goliath roared.

"Who the _FUCK_ do you think you are? **Spatial Nail!** "

She slammed her fist down, the movement pulling Fantocciomon over in an instant, and straight into the path of her shockwave. He went careering backwards, smacking into the wall with a crack. Dozens of Bambolamon jumped all around him, gathering beneath and keeping him propped up with those same dumb happy expressions as always.

Sorimon sniffed, and glared around, taking in the rogue's gallery before her.

"So this is what you look like. Monsters of the Dark Area. Devils. The worst. My world has no use for any of you. Get out of my sight!"

She arched her back, the light glowing in the back of her throat as she pointed at Echidnamon, the nearest.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

"Watch out!"

" **Chaos Devourer!** "

A pillar of sand knocked Sorimon away as her attack burst out, causing it to go slightly wide. The blast flew just to the side of Echidnamon's head, grazing her hair, before it exploded behind her and sent her crashing down again. Annihilamon and Buermon rushed to her aid as Sorimon writhed against the new crystalline structure, grabbing hold of Ammumon.

Echidnamon's eyes swum as she pushed herself up, her ears still ringing. She heard a little rumbling of wheels, and glanced up to see Sindrimon a few metres away from her. Ursula waved apologetically.

"Sorry about this. She's with us. Sort of. I'd get out of here if I was you."

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

"Got to go." Sindrimon winked, and charged off through the water, waving his hammer wildly. " _ **Vulkanabstieg!**_ _"_

Echidnamon watched, stupefied, as the battle erupted before her. Ammumon and Sindrimon took it in turns to block off the shrew's goliath, each landing heavy blows or getting in close, but with each attempt she simply slapped them away. Echidnamon blinked, as Buermon pulled her up, tapping the ground nervously.

"I just want to say, I did _not_ plan this."

"I...I..."

" _Invasion!"_

Everybody turned to see Krampusmon rushing back down the hallway, out of breath and clothes tattered. He gulped for air, before glancing up at Echidnamon. "We have an invasion! We've been invaded!"

Echidnamon pointed sideways, still staring off into the distance. "Yeah, I can...see that."

"Not that! I-" Krampusmon double-took, and pointed furiously. "What the hell are _those_ arseholes doing here?"

"They just arrived."

 _"Why?! We already have a problem! We don't need bloody humans making it worse."_

Buermon raised two arms and grabbed Krampusmon by the shoulders, spinning him round to look him in the eye. " _What_ problem? What the hell _else_ could go wrong today?"

 _"The Void Is Concerned By Tiny Pink Armies Approaching Very Quickly."_

Buermon closed his eyes. For a moment he imagined himself back inside the Dark Area, just listening to the entire world around him without having to deal with any of its _BULLSHIT-_

He opened his eyes again, and looked to his left. Krampusmon was hunched over beside him, rubbing a smarting red burn mark on the side of his face.

"He calls himself the Impenetrable..."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

Motimon the Impenetrable marched forwards through the puddles, with Tanemon and Kapurimon flanking him and over two-hundred tiny, bloodthirsty monsters marching along behind, holding remarkable formation despite the circumstances. Motimon stopped, and beamed, raising his paddle.

"Ooh look! Villains!"

There came a squeal from behind the lion demon, and Deinosmon of the hell ponies rushed forwards, her teeth chattering together.

"Ooh look! Snacks!"

Krampusmon held an arm up. "No, wait!"

"Yippee!"

"Yummy!"

" **Sanguine Quartet!** "

The four ponies reunited, and lunged forwards, only for Xanthosmon and Podargosmon to get blasted back by a hundred tiny projectiles. Motimon swung his paddle, and flexed, a glint in his eye.

"We go from oppressed, to soldiers, to finally monster hunters! Are you ready to rid this world of evil!"

A cry of triumph rose from behind him, and he charged, the pink swarm advancing en masse. The hell ponies re-congregated, and lunged at any tiny warriors they could get their hands on, but pretty soon they were completely engulfed, though clearly having the time of their lives. The pink mob spread, targeting every monster in turn with blade and tooth and the occasional plank of wood.

Krampusmon swung his birch staff from side to side, flinging swathes of Nyaromon, Koromon and Pagumon away. There was a thump, and a flash of light as Sindrimon skidded to one side, running over several of the little beasts. The devil glanced up, and scowled at Lorelie, who was trying and failing to get her bearings, and pointed an accusatory finger.

"This is why I can't stand you people!"

 _"Hey, this arsehole is nothing to do with us!"_

" **Slay Bell!** "

Krampusmon swung his staff, aiming half at Lorelie and half at the Yokomon crawling up his leg with a dagger in her mouth. The attack did dislodge the little pink blob, but it also sent him reeling backwards, having stunned himself with his own sound. He braced himself as a volley of In-Training's launched themselves at him, but with a flash of metal and crimson Redcapmon appeared before him, raising his spike.

" **Bloody Pike!** "

Several of the attackers bounced off him. One was less lucky, as the goblin slammed his pike into its eye, causing it to pop in a shower of red sparkles. Redcapmon looked behind him, and saluted Krampusmon with a proud tear in his eye, before rushing towards his next target with a click-clack.

Krampusmon blinked, before bursting into loud laughter, swinging his jangling staff high.

"Now _this_ is the hunt I was after!"

Chaos rocked through the fortress, as the hordes of the altitudinally-challenged swarmed over the harbingers of death and despair. Buermon tried to spin himself into the ground and pull the cavern away, but five of the little monsters clutched onto each leg and held him fast, leaving him no option but to snap at them and breath black and red flames that melted them where they stood. The Sanguine Quartet were having a whale of a time, with Deinosmon and Lamponmon gagging as they attempted to swallow several warpainted Tokomon whole, while simultaneously having gouges bitten out of them by yet more of the critters. Fantocciomon clutched onto the ceiling like an inverse spider, crying and swearing in gratuitious Italian at the monsters below. His raw emotion transferred to the Bambolamon, who descended like trapeze-artists, crushing and twisting the fuzzballs with their own brute strength. Although some of them had already been hoisted down from their high-wires, and were being brutally and graphically torn apart, still with that insane smile on their face.

Krampusmon had taken on Kapurimon, fending off blow after blow and retaliating with exploding boxes and waves of sound. Kapurimon's helmet was dented, but her energy was unwavering, even when she had to fight in two directions at once as Redcapmon bounded alongside the larger devil like a squire, loyal to the end. Tanemon was fighting a more abstract battle as he fought through waves of grief and anger and pure nihilism, summoned by Annihilamon, who kept on the defensive and spouted desperate platitudes.

Of the demons, only Cruachmon and Echidnamon stood unmoving. Though not for long, as the latter felt a blast of lightning strike her face. She looked down, and saw Motimon the Impenetrable standing atop a pile of his fallen comrades, waving his paddle. He slammed his hand into his face and drew it down, the data coagulating onto his flesh.

"How does it feel to be fearful, most terrifying one?"

Something inside Echidnamon snapped, and she rolled her neck, her face splitting open into a vast grin.

"I wouldn't know. I'm enjoying this far too much!"

"Excellent."

Echidnamon convulsed, and a lump of her own flesh travelled up through her throat, wriggling as it did so.

" **Gastric Hellspawn!** "

Her mouth stretched open, and a mass of fat and bone and claws and armour spilled out; an amorphous mass that began tussling with Motimon as soon as it landed. It was fast, and unbelievably lethal, firing its own blades and slashing several times a second. But Motimon matched it blow for blow, and even after the blades struck his body three times, he summoned his power and rocketed through the beast, causing it to disperse instantly. Though he didn't count on Echidnamon's tail slamming into him on his venture, smacking him into the air. She slithered forwards, crushing In-Training levels underfoot as she raised her claws, but the miniature emperor simply hopped over her head and swung a fist into the back of her neck, even as she opened her mouth yet again.

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

" **Typhon Swarm!** "

Amongst the immense noise, however, one battle still raged on. Sindrimon and Ammumon stayed focused completely on Sorimon, who was fluctuating more with every movement. She lunged forwards, her fist splitting into thousands of spears that caught Ammumon on the shoulder, but a blow from Sindrimon's hammer shattered her arm, sending her backwards.

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

The tendrils burrowed beneath Sindrimon's wheels, upending him and nearly crushing the two girls behind him. He pressed against the ground, only for Sorimon's tail to strike his spinning wheel, sending sparks in all directions and taking a chunk out of the frame.

"Get off him!"

Ammumon flipped forwards, sending her two feet slamming into Sorimon's chest. The goliath snarled, and grabbed one of them, throwing the beast away, but she rolled and got to all fours, her chest heaving. A light flashed on her forehead, then from all the crystals over her body as the ground rumbled.

" **Sands of Judgement!** "

She swung her arms wide, and the ground disappeared beneath Sorimon, sending her into a trench, over ten-feet deep. Ammumon raised her arms, and the ground followed the motion of her arms; rising up, and turning red and crystalline as she danced elegantly before the beast.

Sorimon snarled, and scrambled up the embankment, the goliath's head drooling.

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

"Release!"

Ammumon clapped her hands, and the sands all cascaded towards Sorimon like a tsunami, the grains of sand forming a thousand tiny flint arrowheads that pierced her all over, even as the acid melted them away. Sorimon's main body got a full blast, and she screeched, though she remained conscious enough to see Ammumon leaping at her, golden claws unsheathed.

"Now you're mine!"

"No!"

Sorimon raised her stubby arms, and the goliath's head split open, sending yet more wires towards Ammumon. The goliath's head clamped down, shaking viciously and tossing the beast away, straight into Sindrimon as he tried his best to catch her.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The blast hit them both square on, and they tumbled backwards, crashing into the steps before the portal to the Dark Area. The shrew staggered forwards, the goliath's jaw re-aligning itself with horrific clicks, as the tiny shrew gloated.

"Look all around us! Is this really such a wonderful world? All this chaos? All this evil? And the rest of your precious humans aren't even here to watch you _die!_ How does it feel to mean so little?"

Ursula's fist tightened, and she went to take a step, but Lorelie's hand grasped her shoulder.

" _Wait."_

Ursula turned towards her, and noticed Lorelie's screen. It was showing an envelope. Mail. Contact. She leaned in close.

Ammumon glanced back at the two, before shifting her body between Sorimon and Sindrimon, brandishing her claws.

"Nobody means that little. Not me. Not even you. It's just a shame you can no longer see that."

The golem's arm swung back, and Ammumon was cast aside, cracking the steps and crying out. "This world leads us only into darkness!"

Lorelie and Ursula looked up together, both defiant as the grabbed Sindrimon by the shoulders.

"Then maybe all we need is a little _light!"_

Sindrimon gasped, and he dropped his hammer, his hands grasping his beacon. He spun sideways and faced the throne's dark vortex directly as fire and energy flowed through his entire body, reaching his fingertips.

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

* * *

 _It was a desperate move. A tiny little light in the tunnel._

 _But one little light saw another. They swam. And the others held on tightly._

 _From the darkest point of the core to the deepest point of the catacombs, they swam forwards, reaching out._

 _As one, they grabbed hold of the lip of the abyss._

 _And pulled._

* * *

The void shuddered, and quaked with enough force to shake the room. Not that most of the beings present even noticed, so engrossed were they in their own struggles.

Sorimon, however, was fixated. She screeched with indignation as the black mass expanded, pulsed, rippled, and finally tore apart, sending three disgruntled teenagers and three terrified Digimon toppling onto the stairs below the throne, falling in a large pile. The void shifted, and sealed up behind them. The Dark Area may have been weakened, but it was still far from a pleasant detour.

Still, it had worked.

Callum got to his feet, holding his head as he staggered. "Am I blind? I can't see? I can only see red. Did we make it?"

" _Yippee!"_

"What the-"

A Bukamon flew at his head, having been expertly bowled by a couple of Bambolamon. Callum yelped, and ducked, and the little seal bounced from his scalp, and rocketed into the open void with a plop, his wails of joy being swallowed up in an instant. Callum and the others straightened themselves up, and beheld the chaotic scene right in front of them.

Eleanor opened her mouth, and closed it again, watching as Krampusmon staggered backwards in front of them, with a Pagumon repeatedly smacking him across the face with a Bambolamon's disconnected leg.

"What in the sweet-and-sour land of hope and _FUCK_ is going on?"

Martin pointed sideways. "I see the problem right there."

Sorimon's shoulders heaved as the tiny creature atop her head pointed outwards.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You were finished! Ended! You've had your chance!" She lowered her hand, and for a moment the tiny figure just looked tired. "Stupid humans. Why can't you even get something as simple as _giving up_ _hope_ right?""

Callum shrugged, holding his arm out as the metal unravelled. "Sorry about that. I guess we're just stubborn."

Martin rolled his shoulders, his D-Psyche clicking. "Or fickle. Definitely fickle. No idea _what_ we're doing."

"Or you know, just a pain in the arse."

Eleanor stood in the centre of the three, her D-Psyche sending little green arcs out into the stone steps. Before all three of them stood Empermon, Terramon and Polypmon, limbs raised and ready to join the battle. Eleanor shrugged.

"But you know, while we're good at giving up, we don't stay down for long. We have friends here. We need to finish the job."

Callum looked sideways, and waved down at Ursula and Lorelie, who stood just behind Sindrimon. Lorelie was holding her palms together. Callum smiled.

"Sorry we took so long."

 _"YAAAARGH!"_

Sorimon trembled, and sank lower into her goliath, who bulged out, the artificial skin splitting and releasing further wires.

" _I'm still stronger! I'm stronger than all FIVE of you!"_

"Oh yeah?"

The three tamers took a step forwards in unison, their D-Psyches bursting with lights which reached forwards and wrapped around their partners in turn; blue, purple, green, one after the other. Eleanor grinned, her hair whipping in the wind.

"Prove it, you maniac!"

"Empermon...Polypmon...Terramon...Psyche _Synergise!"_

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Sorimon wasted no time; she leapt forwards and sent two vast arcs throttling towards the three, but the arcs of energy intertwined and rose upwards, shielding them from the worst of the blast.

"Evolution Activate!"

The trio's voices rang out as their bodies glowed; no longer the chaotic energy of the first time, but now controlled. As one. As true friends, for the first time.

And their partners grew, the energy dispersing as each of them crashed down in their Ultimate forms, cracking the ground where they stood as they surrounded the goliath. Ursula and Lorelie watched as their own partners joined the circle, closing the loop and brandishing their weapons.

"Ammumon!"

"Sindrimon!"

"Ophicleimon!"

"Siphonamon!"

"Minogamemon!"

Their voices sounded as one, echoing through the catacombs.

 _Now_ the other warring factions were beginning to pay attention. Echidnamon's fist slammed into the wall as Motimon landed on top of her forearm, and they both stared at the cavalcade of monstrosities before them. Echidnamon whistled. "Damn..."

She looked down to see Motimon the Impenetrable rubbing his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"It's...it's just so beautiful..." Motimon sniffed, and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm so proud of them all."

Echidnamon raised an eyebrow, and smacked her forearm against the wall, intending to crush him.

"Up here!"

She swung upwards, but Motimon was just out of her reach, all his emotions suddenly vanishing again and replaced with that smile.

"Far be it for me to be overshadowed, no matter _how_ beautiful the blessing to be witnessed!"

Echidnamon smiled, rolling her knuckles as bugs crawled beneath her skin. "You are _weird_."

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

" **Typhon Swarm!** "

" _MORONS!"_

Sorimon jumped for the nearest gap as Ophicleimon's blast of sound rushed through the air behind her, and Sindrimon's hammer swung downwards and cracked the stone where her feet had been just seconds before. She landed in Siphonamon's line of fire, as the huge jellyfish, despite finding it rather cramped, was as agile as they had ever been. Lights danced down their tubular body, congregating at their mouth.

" **Synapse Pulsator!** "

They fired, each blast sending out orbs that rained multicoloured sparks down on the warriors around, turning the whole battle area into some bizarre flashing spectacle that was almost as lethal as a genuine rave situation.

(Almost, but not quite)

The Technicolor display did little to halt Sorimon however, as she dodged the blasts one by one, before rushing at the wall and climbing up, slashing at Siphonamon's tail.

" _You morons! I've fought with you! I've seen you! I know how you battle; there's_ nothing _you can do to me!"_

" **Vitality Sphere!** "

The great orb of Minogamemon's staff slammed down, trapping the shrew beneath with a splutter. The turtle pressed down from on top, lights flowing into her from the glowing roots.

"You may have fought _with_ us, but it doesn't look like you really _understood_ us."

"Screw you! **Barbaric Acid!** "

The goliath spun around, spraying the noxious liquid all over her prison. Minogamemon retracted, spinning her weapon, before kicking out as the shrew leapt at her. Her foot connected, launching Sorimon away, where she was intercepted by Ammumon.

" **Sands of Judgement!** "

" **Mercy Melody!** "

Sorimon could do nothing as the wave of sand struck her goliath, sending her flying back. Nor could she shake off the wave of solidified sound that vibrated her to her core, dredging up dreadful feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy that she was desperately trying to repress. The goliath fell against the ground an utter mess, one eye flickering. Sorimon's head split open briefly, her eyes bulging wide as she stared at the catacombs around her.

"I've had enough of this! This is my world! I'll fight where I _want to!"_

Before anybody could stop her, she stuck both claws of the goliath deep into the rock beneath her, and wrenched them outwards.

The effect was instant. With great booms like cannons firing, huge fissures rocketed up opposite walls, snapping the chamber in two from bottom to top. The warring factions hissed as sunlight from several miles up struck their bodies – some of them for the first time in their lives. They paused, but Sorimon kept straining, the rubble congregating around her body and plugging the wounds and breakages of her golem, which grew in size yet again.

Ophicleimon and Sindrimon charged, crashing into the great beast and forcing her out into the open, but the damage was done. No longer catacombs; now the warriors fought at the bottom of a vast ravine, with walls sloping several miles up and sending avalanches of rock and metal down towards the beasts below. Sorimon reached skywards, and cackled wildly.

 _"Witness me, Yggdrasil! I bring light to the depths of the Dark Area! I will be more of a god than you could EVER be!"_

She spun around and raised a claw, closing her palm around Ammumon's fist even as the sacred beast swung again.

"You know the worst part about you betraying us and attacking the world and everything? You've become...just... _so...BORING!"_

She strengthened each word with another swing, her final one actually bursting the eye at the end of the goliath's snout. But as that shrivelled up, another wormed its way into its place. The goliath grinned, before lunging and sinking its teeth into Ammumon's shoulder, tearing out a great chunk of flesh from the divine devourer.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

There was a flash of light, and the shrew was whipped away, vines dragging her into the walls of the ravine as Minogamemon swung away. The turtle landed opposite her, coiling her legs and springing forwards to land a devastating kick.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

Sorimon's goliath fired point-blank into the turtle's shell, sending her crashing backwards. The turtle pushed herself up; disorientated, but mobile. She watched helplessly as Sorimon scuttled further up, and threw her staff directly into her path.

"You're not going anywhere!"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Sorimon reached out, but a cable-like tail coiled around her body. Siphonamon threw her body sideways, flashing intensely along their length. The goliath rolled, with the tiny form of Sorimon looking left and right as three other creatures rushed at her.

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

Sorimon spun, her tail splitting into hundreds of others to deflect the blasts that came flying at her. Ophicleimon reached her first, slamming his beak down and screeching in her face, but she retaliated, slamming into his tubular chest with a headbutt.

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

Ophicleimon covered himself as the attack struck his wings; most of it just running off, but some eating in and creating ragged holes in the dark material. He lowered his guard, his eyes flashing blue as frost gathered around him.

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

The great auk bellowed, the snowstorm tearing at the goliath's flesh and causing the core in her chest to flash. She backed away, and turned to run, only to find Sindrimon banging on his anvil with one hand, and grasping his beacon with the other.

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

Sorimon cowered as fire and ice struck her from both directions. Her true body could feel her flesh curling and withering, and she screamed, raising both arms.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The shockwaves arced upwards, knocking both assailants off their balance. Sindrimon didn't have time to guard before Sorimon's tail struck him in the chest, drawing blood. He slammed down with his hammer, but her palm struck him, a second shockwave knocking him off his wheels and causing him to roll.

" **Mercy Melody!** "

The pistons poking out of Sorimon's back went into overdrive, and she charged towards Ophicleimon, her momentum carrying her forwards even as the black beam froze and shattered her flesh. Ophicleimon ducked just in time as Sorimon swung at his head with her loose jaws, and he thrust his body forwards in a bone-crunching tackle, managing to strike the spherical core at her throat. Immediately pain coursed through his head, followed by his entire body as Sorimon slashed at his side, tearing his left wing even more.

"You're _NOTHING!"_

" **Chaos Devourer!** "

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Sorimon ducked as the pillar of sand just arched over her head, and she brought both claws up, stabbing Ammumon in the side as the pillar collapsed. Ammumon gasped, but her momentum carried her forwards, and she brought her own hooked claws into the goliath's cheeks, tearing out three teeth on either side. The sacred beast wrenched her arms sideways, and slammed Sorimon's head into the ground. The giant shrew writhed, and tendrils exploded out from her mouth, hooking around Ammumon's limbs and hoisting her skywards.

" **Sands of Judgement!** "

The beast clapped her hands together as the cascading dune rushed into Sorimon's face, but the shrew held strong, walking through the torrent and pressing the divine beast against the ravine wall. One jaw was hanging off, and the goliath's entire body was sparking and dripping, but its strength was still unrivalled.

"I hope you feel like you've accomplished something."

Ammumon struggled, her mouth making no sound as the asphyxiating paw pressed harder and harder. Sorimon's tiny form twitched, and laughed briefly.

"I want you all to see how wrong you were when I kill every _single thing HERE!"_

" **Synapse Pulsator!** "

The blasts struck Sorimon in the back, and she whirled around, returning fire at Siphonamon. The great jellyfish spun, the acid only grazing them, and they coiled downwards, slamming their metal rings into the ground below.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

Sorimon convulsed, and fired, the projectile exploding just behind Siphonamon and obscuring them as they slithered away. Sorimon lunged forwards, but Minogamemon landed before them, one foot cracking the earth at their feet as she spun her branch.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

The weapon caught Sorimon in the chest, hoisting her up. She found her bearings and launched herself up, tearing her claws down Minogamemon's right arm as she rushed for her head, but the giant turtle flipped backwards, thrusting her other arm out and elbowing the goliath. Acid sprayed over her shell, but she struck again, landing two thunderous hits and knocking Sorimon into the wall.

The goliath landed well, and spat, jettisoning one of her jaw segments as her forelegs coiled inwards towards her chest. With a roar she lunged forwards at the off-guard Minogamemon, but Siphonamon reappeared, coiling around the turtle's arms and spreading their frill. A burst of colours exploded in Sorimon's face, and she twisted in mid-air, slashing wildly at Siphonamon's face. The jellyfish rolled upwards, then arched over, lights travelling down the full length of their body.

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

The wave of electricity flew far and wide, with Sorimon taking a direct hit. She hit the wall and tumbled down, her false muscles spasming as she pulled herself to her feet, only for the ground to pull itself away from beneath her. She looked up too late to see Ammumon slam her hands into the ground.

" **Chaos Devourer!** "

The attack struck true, clamping around Sorimon and raising her on high. She struggled, breaking one arm free of its crystal prison, but Minogamemon landed behind her, her weapon glowing green.

" **Primordial Staff!** "

The goliath's movements were halted in their tracks, held by crystal from below and wood from above. Sorimon's true body wrenched at the wires all around her, her face contorting in fury. But she couldn't get away. Couldn't do much more than watch as Ophicleimon, Siphonamon and Sindrimon gathered around her.

" **Tesla Tsunami!** "

" **Night in Antarctica!** "

 _"_ _ **Gluhlampenexplosion!**_ _"_

The three blasts met in the centre, and swirled around, sending trails of pink, orange and white far up into the sky above. The picture was spectacular, but none of them had time to appreciate it.

Minogamemon felt it first. The tremor. The retaliation. She held her staff out before her, summoning all the power she could as a silhouette curled in the frozen firestorm.

"Everyone brace yourselves!"

" _ **BALLISTIC EXECUTIONER!**_ _"  
_

A barrage of pellets sprayed out, and they all exploded at once, sending a multicoloured shockwave out that downed even the giants among them. They hit the ground hard, and struggled to push themselves up again, as the flames died down and the ice melted away. The goliath stood on a pile of broken crystal, its eyes dead for just a second. Its fingers twitched, and they reached up towards the dimension sphere dangling from its throat, which flashed bright red, screeching. Even amongst the floating embers, the warriors could see the data coagulating around the goliath's skin, clotting wounds and splicing wires. It arched its back, and staggered forwards, its leg buckling for a second, then holding firm.

There was a giggle that echoed amongst the war-cries and screams from the battle around them, as Sorimon stared down at her five foes, breathing heavily.

"I could...I could do this all day..."

The five closed in, and energy flew through the air once again. By now the vast battle was stabilising a bit. Or just dying down. Dozens of In-Training levels littered the floor; out cold, or just unable to move. The carpet of corpses itself had been thinned out considerably, with several now returning to the great mass of data in the sky. Amongst them was Tanemon; a hollow stone-like shell held inside his own twisting vines, which coiled around Annihilamon and kept him prisoner. A last confused stand against the living void, despite his protests that he had absolutely nothing to do with any of this and just wanted to return to the sweet release of non-life.

Motimon's forces weren't the only ones littering the battlefield. The dismembered bodies of Bambolamon lay amongst them, with Fantocciomon fending off the beasts himself, his own legs being torn off while he wept for his fallen children, trying to repair them as quickly as they were being destroyed. Amongst the Sanguine Quartet, Podargosmon and Deinosmon were the only ones still moving freely. Xanthosmon had lost her hind legs, though she still dragged herself forwards with gusto and malice. Lamponmon didn't move at all, sprawled out in the sea of rent corpses. Missing an eye. And trailing half her intestines, still pulsing with the wriggling bodies of dozens of Motimon's warriors. The deadly price of a luxurious banquet such as this.

The hell pony wasn't dead, mind you. Just in a severe food coma.

Undetected by the remaining warriors, the humans waded through the mass of water and gelatine and reached one another, staying at the edge of the ravine. For a brief moment, they embraced, the reality of the past few hours overcoming them for a moment.

Then they huddled together, keeping an eye on their partners' struggles.

"It's not enough."

Ursula peered up, as Sorimon grappled with Minogamemon and sent her reeling with a devastating kick to her lower shell. "We can keep attacking her all we want, but as long as she has the Funnyman and the power of the core she's just gonna keep repairing herself."

 _"Well what are we going to do? We don't have anything else."_

"Yes we do. Or...we might."

Everyone turned to Martin, who raised his palms. "The flash drive? The ones Perez and everybody gave us? They're supposed to recover the digital core. It should just give us an edge."

Eleanor bit her lip, looking sadly across at Callum. "But we don't have them anymore. We tried during the last battle, but they were all destroyed."

"...not all of them..."

Everybody looked over at Ursula, who slowly unfurled her left hand, revealing the final device. Eleanor sniffed. "You're beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Thank Hinkymon. He's the beautiful one." Ursula blushed, before pocketing the device hurriedly. "So what do we do?"

Eleanor clenched her fists. "We need to get it right up there, round her neck. Maybe, if we do, it'll actually make a difference."

"It's gonna be easier said than done."

Callum pointed, and the others looked at the great orb swinging from Sorimon's goliath's throat, pulsing weakly now, almost submissive. The goliath spun, digging its claws into Sindrimon's belly and Siphonamon's frill while she dodged fire and lightning left and right. Callum swallowed.

"How are we gonna do this? How'll our partners get close enough?"

Martin clasped his hands together. "They won't. But we can. They're giving their all to keep Sorimon occupied. We're the ones who need to finish the job." He pushed his glasses up, and looked at everybody in turn. "So who's going to go in?"

It was a beautiful moment. As he raised his hand, Callum, Eleanor and Ursula did the same. Only Lorelie held back, shaking her head.

" _No."_

"Lorelie-"

" _No, we're not doing this one at a time. Not this time. We came here together, and we're gonna stay together. If we all go in, we have more of a chance of winning."_

Everybody blinked, staring at the girl as she stood tall, a defiant look in her digital eyes. Ursula laughed, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I think it is an awful plan. But it's as good as any other plan we have."

Callum stuck his thumb up. "Me too."

Martin clenched his fist. "Me three."

Eleanor sighed, and held the back of her head. "Geez...you guys do grow on people..."

Callum smiled. "So are we going in?"

"I guess."

The five huddled together, hiding behind the rubble as they watched Sorimon's battle, waiting for the perfect moment. Lorelie stayed just behind, her screen glowing red. In fact all of their D-Psyches were glowing, the adrenaline, stress, fear and duty pumping through their bodies and making their veins glow. Lorelie crouched.

" _I know this isn't the best time for anything, but I'm glad I came here with you guys. I'm happy to put my life on the line with you."_

It was a sappy line. But right at that moment, all five of them couldn't agree more.

Eleanor stepped forwards, lights dancing over her body.

"Everybody _GO!"_

It was an unimpressive sight amongst the fire, water and blinding lights, but Sorimon still saw. She watched as the five humans ran forwards, their devices giving off boundless energy and colour, straight towards her with the stance of chivalrous knights and the blind confidence of drunk frat boys.

"How touching. How noble. How...utterly moronic."

She smirked, and turned towards them, the goliath gurgling as it stared down at the now exposed humans.

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

" _No."_

Sorimon was yanked back as Ammumon and Siphonamon pulled her, taking the blow themselves as their comparatively miniscule tamers ran forwards. It was only a second though, as the two Ultimates gave in to the pain, their bodies severely burnt. The goliath broke free and sent her claw down into the ground below, cracking the rock. Martin fell backwards, but the others split up, rushing around behind her even as their bodies pulled against them. Sorimon tried to turn around, but her body remained still. She whipped her head around, seeing Sindrimon holding her tail in his grasp. The troll pulled backwards, his wheels grinding against the ground as he held the tail downwards.

"I dunno what you guys are doing but it looks very silly!"

Callum stopped as the others carried on, glancing up at the troll. "We need to get to the sphere! It's the only way!"

Sindrimon nodded, and held the tail down, allowing them to grab hold of it and begin climbing; far faster than they should have been able to. Sorimon growled, and her entire body spasmed.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

" **Mercy Melody!** "

Sorimon jerked as her entire left half grinded to a halt, frozen in place. Her eyes flickered at Ophicleimon, who stood in front of her, the black energy still gathering around his mouth.

"Go!"

Sorimon wriggled, trying to break herself free, but the more she did so the harder it got. Martin had grabbed hold of her other leg and was holding on tightly, his D-Psyche emitting purple energy as his iron will forced it to open, sending spikes out into the biomechanical flesh. Sorimon snarled, and raised her leg, lifting him off the ground and smacking his body against the ground. The boy coughed, but he didn't let go, instead calling out at the top of his lungs.

" _Polypmon!"_

"MARTIN!"

Sorimon looked up too late as Siphonamon's vast form collided with hers, wrapping their tentacles round every way they could. Sorimon struggled, and crashed into the ravine wall with her stowaways still latched on.

Sorimon's tiny true form looked back, grabbing hold of the wires around her as she saw the other four tamers climbing up her tail.

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

Eleanor looked back, and shoved Callum forwards. "Go! Get to the core!"

"Eleanor-"

The girl turned backwards, and grabbed the tendrils as they shot towards her. She pulled with all her might, but she was lifted from the ground, the cables wrapping around her. The others glanced back, but she shook her head.

"I'm...fucking... _fine!"_

With a battlecry she thrust her body forwards, wrapping the wires around her arms and legs and holding them all together with all her strength, even as the metal dug into her limbs.

"Go! Now!"

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

An explosion rocked above all of them, sending Ursula crashing down into the golem's back. Immediately more wires sprung out around her, and she grabbed the goliath's flesh, her own D-Psyche sending spikes out all around. As the golem writhed in pain, Ursula held out a clenched fist towards Callum.

"The reboot program thing!"

" _No!"  
_

Sorimon's tiny form wriggled, but a shadow passed over her. Minogamemon landed roughly in front of her, grabbing the goliath by the shoulders and pressing it up against the wall. All around her, Sindrimon, Ammumon, Ophicleimon and Siphonamon held on as tightly as they could, trying to keep her from moving as the final two tamers rushed forwards, stumbling amidst the rolling body.

Sorimon screamed, and pulled herself free from the wires, running back along her own goliath on all fours and leaping at Callum.

" _I won't let you ruin this!"_

She struck him dead in the face, sending him rolling backwards. He landed on his back, and raised his D-Psyche, which was breaking apart. But Sorimon remained as strong as ever, the Funnyman's essence coursing through her body. With one arm she grabbed the metal tendrils and wrenched them back, venting steam and blue sparks. With her other she held the boy's other hand – his flesh hand – and squeezed, staring down wildly.

"Let me _take that from you."  
_

Callum cried out as his hand cracked, and his fingers unfurled. Sorimon's hand slammed down, grabbing what was in his palm...

Nothing.

Callum forced a grin through the pain.

"Guess your partner's far stronger than you think she is."

Sorimon's head whirled round, just in time to see Lorelie leap down to the dangling core at the goliath's throat. The shrew could see the flashing light in her hand, and the red glow from her D-Psyche as she scrabbled on the struggling orb.

" _LORELIE!"  
_

The shrew whirled around, all composure gone as her body split apart into masses of limbs and wires and eyes. The goliath spasmed, sending spikes out all around as the tamers and Digimon clung on for dear life.

Lorelie slipped from the sudden movement, but held on tightly to the wire. She ran her hand over the smooth metal as she desperately tried to find the entry for the antidote. However she wasn't even there for a second before Sorimon landed in front of her, the shrew's face contorting with fury.

" _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"_

Lorelie felt herself slipping again, but she held on tightly to the wires, feeling them burning her skin but not caring as she railed into her former partner.

" _I'M HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD!"  
_

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** "

Sorimon's screech blasted through the ravine; a horrific, constant noise that burst flesh and shattered rock. Lorelie caught the full brunt of it, gripping onto the wires so hard that her fingers bled. She couldn't hear. Couldn't feel. She could barely see, and as she watched the cracks snake along her screen and distort the already horrific visage of the shrew, she knew she didn't have much longer.

The glass cracked, and she saw a red light, just beneath her knee. Ignoring the pain and the numb and every part of her body screaming at her as loudly as the shrew was, Lorelie reached down, the antidote trembling in her fingers.

" _This...is what I'm..._ here for..."

The core flashed, and the flash drive vanished from her grasp.

Her screen cracked, shattered, and gave way to complete blackness.

* * *

 _· start;_

 _· mainframe:Initialise_

 _o entity:Yggdrasil;_

 _· dateTime:Initialise_

 _o dtCode: 0x452;_

 _o dtReference(post:Reset(code:Nexus));_

 _· memory:ReadWrite_

 _o newMemory(datetimeAddress:0x452);_

 _· diagnostics:Run_

 _o worldHealth: Error;_

 _o worldPosition:Error;_

 _o worldProtocol:Error;_

 _o darkArea:Error;_

 _· systemReset:Activate()_

 _o dateTime: T – 9:_

 _o systemPurge:Error_

 _o systemReset:COMPLETE_

 _o request:RunMalwareScan_

 _· emergency_

 _· humanWorldProtocol:Activate()_

 _o Warning: Protocol was interrupted during previous attempt_

 _o Query: Would you like to attempt to restore the previous attempt?_

 _o Query: Y_

 _o members:5;_

 _o scanningPartnerMembers:5of5;_

 _o mappingNeuralLinks;_

 _o mappingDigivice;_

 _o analysingSoul  
_

 _· tamers: Accepted_

 _· humanWorldProtocol: Complete_

 _· Request: Take That Fucker Down_

* * *

In its hiding place above and outside the digital world, the digital core flickered, just for a second. A thousand chambers flashed out of existence, then flashed back in again. All corruption was gone. Every trace of the virus was purged, as was the evidence of any battle, of any destruction, and of the death that took place within its walls. Everything was pristine once again. The longitude room. The mirror maze. Every chamber, living or dead, was utterly perfect, save for one or two little black dots bobbing around. But then again they always did their own thing.

And in a small cluster of chambers in one corner, including a newly refurbished one with designation _HMN_GO_ , something burst into life. A new light. Five new lights, passing through from chamber to chamber. Five other lights joined them. Some were hesitant at first. Others fell dim, almost to the point of being extinguished.

Then they glowed brighter than they ever had before.

* * *

Down in the ravine, Sorimon scrambled back up towards her nest of wires, pulling left and right as the goliath trembled again. She freed one arm, and held it up towards the beast's throat, but there was nothing. Just a mass of dripping pipes and metal rods. The core had returned to whence it had come.

Eyes bulging in fury, Sorimon screeched and wrenched the wires back, calling upon the full power of the Funnyman as the goliath's throat glowed.

" _ **Ballistic Executioner!**_ _"_

She didn't even bother to aim; just firing off wildly at everyone and everything around her. The blasts ricocheted and caught her as well, and the goliath was thrown backwards, freed from its captors. For a moment it twitched, then the Funnyman caught hold of it again, knitting the flesh together as it pulled itself up.

The Digimon hadn't been so lucky, all sprawled out across the wall and struggling to right themselves. But Sorimon wasn't looking at them. She was staring down at the humans on the ground below, all out cold.

"You...you _idiots..._ you haven't done a _thing-"_

She shut her mouth, watching as the tamers were surrounded by a white light, which then split into five separate colours. They twitched, and shifted, and then one by one their bruised and battered bodies pushed themselves up. As they moved, their D-Psyches glowed; not as sharp and intense as before, but no less powerful. With every movement, the metal cracked. Panels split. Glass shattered.

Then, in a beautiful display, they all stood at once, their D-Psyches disintegrating away. Though not completely. Each tamer still had a device, clinging to their flesh at the centre of where the metal cages had been before. Callum's around his left wrist. Eleanor's her right foot. Martin's in the centre of his chest, and Ursula's around her waist, gripping at the small of her back. And, in front of them all, Lorelie stood up, her eyes blinking against the light as a small, red device clutched tightly to her forehead. She opened her mouth, and a nervous laugh escaped her lips.

"...I'm free...we're all free..."

" _Aaargh!"_

All five turned to Sorimon, who trembled atop her goliath. "No! The battle is over! I've won! You can't do this! I won't allow it!"

Lorelie sighed, and for a moment her eyes showed pity. She turned back, looking up at Ursula. "I guess we _still_ have a job to finish."

Ursula nodded, standing up taller than ever before. Eleanor smiled at Callum, and he grinned back, clenching his fist. Martin's hand went to his chest, feeling the warm tingle of his new D-Psyche. All around, their partners stood up again, ignoring their wounds as they gathered behind their partners.

Sorimon pushed herself up as tall as she could, the goliath pulling itself back together with a crack and a snap, leering down at them all.

"Carry on if you want to! It'll just be the same!"

Lorelie didn't answer. She just raised her hand. The other four tamers did the same behind her, and as they did so, their D-Psyches glowed an intense white. The energy passed over their bodies and beneath their tattered clothes, trailing across the red markings that the incomplete units had left in their skin. A few drops of blood fell, but the tamers didn't move or yield in the slightest, so intense was the energy travelling through them. And the energy expanded, and reached out, wrapping around each of their partners in turn. Siphonamon took to the skies, higher than ever before. Sindrimon stretched. Ammumon and Ophicleimon stood tall, their forms glowing white. Minogamemon stepped back, curling up. The energy pulsed again, holding Sorimon back even as she tried to approach.

Lorelie smiled, holding her arm as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Thank you...all..."

It felt completely different. Every single one of them had felt the shackles come off. The prison unlocked. And their power – the power they had forced and struggled to bring to the surface all this time – finally erupted outwards. Their bonds were stronger than ever, between their partners, and between themselves. Allowing them to become the tamers that they were always meant to be.

They threw their arms out as one, bright white data glittering at their fingertips.

And as one, they called out into the abyss.

"Psyche Symbiosis!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONCLUDED..._


	25. Episode 25 (Final): Last Laugh

_**Digimon Error 404**_

 _ **Episode 24: Last Laugh**_

* * *

 _Snow drifted around, whipping up into little wisps around the two figures. Deep in the middle of the blizzard, a lone sound could be heard. The melancholy tone of a saxophone. The herald. The catalyst. And now, the provider. As the cold settled within the white wastelands, Callum and Empermon reached out together, and clasped the others' hand._

"Evolution Activate!"

The figure danced in blue and white as snowflakes danced around him. The tones sounded as he did so; the feathery playful song of the soprano as Empermon jumped, and the soulful tenor as Saxophmon shuffled, and a great, deep bass as Ophicleimon spread his wings. Three figures wrapped in song, which spun around like a shroud, then pulled apart, revealing the lead performer, all cloaked in black and carrying a shining new instrument. The sounds resonated, and the black light shattered, revealing him in his full majesty.

He was almost human, if very tall, and with a pale blue tinge to his skin. He wore a striped waistcoat and segmented metal tie, loose trousers with golden flares, and a long, dark coat with a golden lining. His hair was long and blond, and he wore a wide-brimmed hat which melded with a pointed mask, covering his face. In his hands he held a new instrument like a wizard's staff; fiendishly complex and as long as his body, with one end splaying out into three barrels. It wasn't metal like before, instead seemingly carved out of the purest ice, so pristine it was almost transparent, yet sparkling in his grip. The bard swung the horn lazily, his posture shifting against the frost that gathered beneath his feet.

"Rhapsodymon!"

* * *

 _Rolling mountains and lush valleys. Springs welling up, becoming tributaries, and rivers, and huge lakes. The smallest change, performed in anger, or in curiosity, or simply in a hope to change something. A small act becoming something gigantic. Eleanor straightened up, staring back at Terramon behind her. The turtle nodded, and together, the two of them began to run._

"Evolution Activate!"

A seed rolled forwards as green energy spread out all around, like a moss, grasping up the ravine walls and sprouting into huge trees. The seed flickered, unfurling further and further. Terramon opened up her hands from within the seed, reaching out towards somebody who wasn't there. She unfolded again, and Chelydramon roared, her voice making the flowers bloom. And again, unravelling into Minogamemon, calm as the morning breeze. Then she folded herself up again, becoming an orb that sparkled green and gold, letting out tendrils as it rose skywards and grew even more, becoming a vast green planet spinning up above. It dropped lights all around as it spun, which joined together, and a new body materialised with a deep, low rumble.

She was huge, twice as tall again as Minogamemon had been, and that wasn't including the great earth that sat in the hollow of her shell, held in place by gently glowing vines. More twisting vines protruded towards the ground, making up her legs, with long, broad leaves covering her shoulders. Her shell was flattened, with a slender neck pointing out of the front, laden with green plate armour and a plethora of blue and gold jewels. Her head was monstrous and regal, ancient yet powerful, with long leaves falling down like hair and ten, glowing eyes, each blinking in the sunlight. As the earth span lazily in the centre of her back, she turned her head to the sky, and let off a deep, almost inaudible rumble.

"Chukwamon!"

* * *

 _For a moment there was only darkness. Then suddenly, stars. One by one, blinking into existence and cascading around Martin as he fell through the void. And as he fell, the brightest star reached out towards him. They burned. They tingled. They wrapped their arms around him and held him, and he held them back, and the void turned into a dazzling display of colour as Polypmon and Martin danced through space._

"Evolution Activate!"

The lights whipped and waved above in a mesmerising display as little drops of lightning fell down into the ravine. The lights flowed from left to right, following the movements of the head. Of Polypmon, swaying left and right. Of Manowarmon, pulsing gently as arcs of lightning erupted from their hands, and bringing their body with it. Into the swirling, spinning coils of Siphonamon, effortlessly gliding through space. And further still, spinning faster and faster until they were a kaleidoscope in the sky, with the drops of lightning turning into trails of light that fell down like ribbons, one after the other.

A small figure rose up, hovering at the end of one of the trails. They had a round chest and two broad sabres for arms, and their head was angular, with three sharp fins and piercing pink eyes. They raised their sabres, and two more identical figures fell down behind them. Then another six. Then twenty. Then, inexplicably, the sky was filled with five hundred miniature warriors, raising their arms and cheering as the lights danced around them and through them and between them, rising up towards a vast, floating dome in the sky that rivalled Chukwamon for size. They spun lazily, showing a bioluminescent display around the dome, and twelve tubular eyes each as vast as a pavilion. They spun downwards, and their tentacles rushed outwards as the five hundred warriors chanted, all as one, with a voice that could bring down mountains.

"Cyaneamon!"

* * *

 _The heat was blistering; great waves of liquid rock pouring down all around as fiery bursts lit up the sky. But the two kept climbing. They took step after step, holding each others' hands and rising up. Until there they stood, staring over the lip of a field of volcanoes that heralded their presence. Ursula and Hinkymon caught their breath, and held on tightly to each other's hands as the core of the earth rose up towards them._

"Evolution Activate!"

 _Clang. Spark._ The noises coincided with the flashes of bright orange as the little flames danced, casting shadows on the canyon wall. With each noise it grew brighter, and the shadow grew stronger. _Clang_. Hinkymon skipped forwards, his eyes as bright as his lantern. _Clang_. Kobolmon took over, his agility giving way to pure, relentless determination. _Clang_. The bright beacons mingled with a distant engine as Sindrimon raised his hammer, breaking the shadowy form and forging something new. Something bigger. Something that cracked the very rock and grew louder and louder.

With a terrifying whistle the new figure burst forth, slamming his spiked staff into the ground below and letting off a deep booming laugh. He rode atop a mechanical throne, which was combined with a commanding steam engine; all pistons and chimneys and spikes and a bright, burning furnace at the front, leering out like the visage of some hideous metal demon. The figure's upper body was more humanoid than previously, only he was easily twenty feet tall at the shoulder, even seated as he was. He seemed almost as mechanised as his throne, plated with black and grey armour with only the raw, scarred flesh of his arms betraying his organic nature. Dials and lights flickered all over his chest, letting off little bursts of steam. His helm was a meld between a flaming crown and a devil's horned snout, with his eyes merely two orbs of fire dancing in the inky blackness behind his mask. He held his arms wide, spinning his baton and slamming it into the rock once again as black smoke billowed out around him.

" _Dovregubbemon!"_

* * *

 _The dunes stretched out, shifting this way and that and unveiling great treasures and great evils. They rose up like huge tsunamis and fell away into lethal chasms. Every footstep caused peril. Every footstep became more difficult. Yet still Lorelie and Aardmon kept walking. They had to. They wanted to. Lorelie looked behind her, and saw the others following, just behind, never giving up. She reached out, her hand closing around the desert sun._

 _The greatest treasures lay ahead._

 _And this time, she would lead the fight._

 _"_ Evolution Activate!"

A sudden wind rose up, whipping around everyone present. The red glow stood at its epicentre, only she shimmered. Dissolved, and was carried up into the swirling winds as the storm billowed outwards. It stretched and contorted, forming sculptures that reached up into the centre. Aardmon, nervous but determined. Shamon, calm and noble. Ammumon, strong and loyal. All reaching out. All reaching up. All coming together, as the sandstorm intensified, then shrunk, then exploded outwards, revealing a lone figure standing silently at the centre.

She was humanoid, no taller than Rhapsodymon, but she held herself tall with the confidence of a monarch. Slender legs stepped over the ground as long, twin tails whipped around beneath the shawl around her waist. She wore bandages around her chest and a bejewelled circle of fabric over her shoulders; bracelets around her arms and golden rings around her neck. One hand swung lazily, calming and riling the sand with alternate movements. The other held a long was-sceptre; simple in its construction, yet emanating with an intense power. Her hair formed long dreadlocks that fell down her shoulders and back, each tipped with a jewelled ring. Most of her face was obscured by a mask; a long curved snout and four angular ears – similar to Shamon's head – with red markings etched over it. Only her eyes could be seen; intense orange pools staring outwards with enough power to stare down chaos itself.

She landed fully, and the storm retracted, following obediently along behind her as she marched to the front, standing between Rhapsodymon and Dovregubbemon. She took a breath, before holding her staff out towards Sorimon's quivering form.

"Sutekhmon!"

Now everyone was definitely paying attention. Echidnamon and Motimon stopped in the midst of their battle to stare in awe at the new creatures; bigger, more powerful and more beautiful than anything they'd seen before.

Others were less appreciative.

"Nope. Sorry, no. I'm not doing this again. I will fight a bunch of pink jelly moulds but when humans hit this level it's all over. Nice knowing y'all. Bye!"

Buermon shrugged off the In-Training levels crawling over him and grasped the earth, spinning rapidly and quickly exiting the scene. Nobody even realised he had gone.

Sorimon shuddered. The goliath's head bowed, and the wires spun upwards, lifting her tiny body up high. There was a slithering sound, and the Funnyman followed the spiral up, hovering just behind her and staring with intrigue.

Sorimon just remained as angry as ever, as she pointed down at Sutekhmon in particular. "Is this fun?"

Sutekhmon blinked, as Sorimon squirmed towards her, tears in her eyes. "Are you mocking me now? Is that all this is? One great big joke?"

The goddess shook her head. "I never meant it to get this far. I can promise that."

"Liar. This...this is all a conspiracy...somebody to get back at me just for existing...it's...it's _them_!"

Sorimon whirled round, and pointed at the group of children nearby, all of them drained from the sudden power loss. The shrew growled, her goliath growing again as spikes erupted from its back and its pipes extended, more than doubling its height. The head grew around Sorimon's body as she rushed forwards, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _"You ruined EVERYTHING!"  
_

She was fast. Far faster than she should have been, as she warped the very air around her. The shockwave struck all the children at once, sending them clattering back into the wall. But the killing blow never came. Lorelie looked up to see Sutekhmon standing in front of them, holding her sceptre out and halting Sorimon in her tracks. The sands whipped up behind the goddess as she stared at the maddened creature, almost sadly.

"I feel so sorry for you."

 _"_ _ **BARBARIC ACID!**_ _"_

The Funnyman swelled, and fired; a mass of flaming liquid raining down upon Sutekhmon. But she stepped back, holding her sceptre out as a great red tornado whipped up around her.

" **Ruination Storm!** "

The acid was lost in the maelstrom, and Sutekhmon thrust her sceptre left and right, knocking Sorimon back with wave after bitter wave. She snarled and her body elongated, clutching onto the ravine wall and leaping forwards, firing exploding pellets in every direction. Sutekhmon backed away, and a battalion of gelatinous warriors stood up, moving their sabres in unison. Sorimon slashed wildly, knocking several away, but they were replaced in seconds and lashed out, striking at her body. Sorimon spun, her tail whipping out and impaling three, but the battalion had stretched to behind her now, and they were raising their sabres, crying out in unison.

" **Lightning Legions!** "

The very air crackled, causing Sorimon's eyes to bulge and her hair to stand on end. She looked up, and her heart sank as the other four hundred warriors descended on her, each coated in electric energy and leaving trails of light behind them.

Sorimon fought like a wild thing, striking and slashing and kicking them away, but the swarm converged, sending great bolts coursing through her body, slashing at her muscles and slamming into her with the force of a hurricane. For several moments she couldn't even speak, just doing her damnedest to stay on top of the torrent of tiny soldiers. When that didn't work, she jettisoned the lower half of the goliath and leapt upwards, the body convulsing.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

The attack was stronger than before, clearing her path and allowing her to land and reconstitute herself. The shrew laughed, but her laugh was cut short by the sound of a steam engine rapidly approaching her.

 _"Your rule has come to an end, my friend!"_

Dovregubbemon's staff slammed down, cracking the earth beneath Sorimon's feet and sending a spout of flame bursting up. The mountain king didn't hold up; he threw blow after blow, countering Sorimon's slashes. With an expert move he spun his baton and slammed it into her sternum, sending her reeling backwards. Before she could make a move, he spun it again, digging the conical end into the ground and pressing downwards hard enough to create steam.

" _ **Strahlende Belagerung!**_ _"_

The ground cracked again, and a barrage of living flame burst out, rushing into Sorimon and setting her ablaze. She screamed as the purge forced her back, the pain unbearable. Eventually she could stand it no more, and leapt, vaulting Dovregubbemon and kicking him in the back of the head.

" **Blue December!** "

Sorimon rolled right into Rhapsodymon's snowstorm, as he blew an effortless serenade on Old Selma. The storm froze her where she had been set alight, the ice binding so tightly it cracked her skin and sent the Funnyman's essence wriggling back into her to hide.

With a desperate look the shrew glanced upwards, and saw Chukwamon standing over her, the giant turtle's ten eyes focused downwards. Her globe spun slightly faster, and rose upwards, hovering over the goliath's comparatively tiny form. Sorimon croaked.

"OH GOD."

Chukwamon bowed her head, a low rumble escaping her throat.

" **Madre Terra!** "

The spinning globe descended, falling on top of the goliath and crushing it outright. There was an immense crack, and a wave of greenery spread out from the impact zone, trailing up the walls of the cavern and even covering some of the larger remaining hordes down below. The globe rose again, and returned to Chukwamon's shell, as she bent down and stared at the mess of metal and fur down below.

But Sorimon still wasn't giving up. And as long as her spirit remained, the Funnyman remained as relentless as ever.

With a guttural roar the pile of debris stretched out, trailing body parts along a massive biomechanical spine like some sort of sick twisted Christmas bunting. The spine bulked out, instantly drawing the data from the ground, from the air, from anything she could reach. It crashed against the rocks from the cavern, and amongst the litter of In-Training corpses across the ground. And it grew further, no longer even a mockery of Sorimon's true form, but instead a bizarre and horrifying mix of flesh and mineral and metal and wood; two spiny arms dragging it forwards faster and faster, and a never-ending conga of digital residue coagulating at the back. And at the head, standing between two cracked floodlights and a series of malformed jaws, was Sorimon's tiny form, giving up her own body to the digital world in a pathetic, desperate attempt to control it once again.

And she was managing.

Rhapsodymon and Sutekhmon were caught off-guard as the ground vanished from beneath them, which was quickly followed by a rain of spikes from Sorimon's underbelly. The shrew herself reached out and grasped hold of Chukwamon's front leg, dragging herself up until she was rearing high enough to look the beast in the eye. Chukwamon swung her head to one side, but Sorimon was faster, the junk serpent's arms unfurling into huge claws.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

She struck twice, each blow leaving gashes across the turtle's face. Chukwamon stepped back, and Sorimon raised her arms, laughing as she did so.

"All that power and all for nought!"

" _NO."_

Sorimon was dragged backwards, Cyaneamon's tentacles spiralling around her as if trying to uproot her. Dozens of the tendril warriors were scaling her at rapid speed, but they made virtually no difference to her patchwork body. She spun, spraying acid in all directions and reaching up, but Cyaneamon's dome pulsed as a light formed beneath them.

" **Deadly Helix!** "

The tentacles tightened and a spiral bolt of lightning shot downwards, striking Sorimon head on. Her goliath disintegrated in seconds, and Sorimon herself was sent flying away. She coiled up, and crashed into the ravine wall, calling up another golem as quickly as she'd lost the first one.

"DIE!"

" **Mood Indigo!** "

Sorimon flailed as the world went dark around her. She found herself falling, though at a phenomenally slow speed, the dark energy taking her out of time and keeping her in near-stasis. Unable to move, she stared down as Sutekhmon rushed up towards her, riding on her sands.

"We need to get her away from the ground! **Ruination-** "

 _"_ _ **Hypernova Punch!**_ _"_

Sutekhmon turned too late as Motimon the Impenetrable slammed into her, sending her spinning away. The miniature tyrant landed on Sorimon's back, laughing under his breath.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you on that."

Rhapsodymon looked up, temporarily distracted from his own attack.

"What the-"

" **Gastric Hellspawn!** "

The sorcerer turned, freezing one of the misshapen beasts that rushed towards him, but the other crashed into his chest, tearing and rending at him with a dozen different-shaped claws. He kicked upwards, and blew a fast melody on Old Selma, freezing the second creature instantly. With a cry he swung his legs around, shattering both statues, but Echidnamon's tail lashed out and he was sent reeling, his hand going to the scrapes across his arm.

The demoness smirked, flicking her tail back and forth as Krampusmon, Redcapmon and two-and-a-half of the hell ponies gathered behind her, snickering and readying weapons and arms.

"Sorry, but we can't just let you win this and get away completely scot-free. We're villainous. We have a stake in this."

Without Rhapsodymon to keep it going, the black energy around Sorimon dissipated, and she fell to the ground, immediately spinning and sending Motimon flying with a void-powered claw. He rolled for a few metres, then landed on his base, flexing as Kapurimon and several of his most powerful soldiers gathered behind him, none the disheartened from their intense battle. Motimon rubbed his hands.

"Well now, are we ready to get serious?"

Sutekhmon coughed as she stood up, still winded from the attack. "Damnit Motimon! Can't you just...leave us alone? For once? We're _nearly_ done with this!"

"Please. We've had such a marvellous ride." Motimon sniffed, and brushed off his shoulders, holding thunder in his paws. "Don't let us down now..."

" **Lightning Legions!** "

" **Typhon's Swarm!** "

" **Emperor's Thunder!** "

" _ **Strahlende Belagerung!**_ _"_

 _"_ **Ballistic Executioner!** "

The two opposing factions swooped inwards. Cyaneamon's warriors formed three rows, holding out against the In-Training levels even as they were blasted aside. Dovregubbemon took a more direct approach; locking arms with Echidnamon as flames burst out all around him. Rhapsodymon and Sutekhmon stood in the centre, sending snowstorms and sandstorms all around while trying (and distinctly failing) to keep Sorimon pacified.

As the chaos rose all around them, nobody paid attention to Chukwamon stepping forwards, her eyes glowing and her globe sending out waves of green energy, illuminating the cavern.

"I've had enough of this..."

She looked down at the children as they alone stared up at her, and one by one they were plucked from the ground, rising upwards due to a strange force. A ring of green formed around the remaining brawlers, lights rising all around them.

" **Biosphere Crucible!** "

There was a flash of light, and the fresh scent of pine filled the chamber.

Then, the chamber was no more.

* * *

At least, it was no more to those entrapped within. They looked around, and saw themselves surrounded by a vast sphere, with the horizon and the sky slightly warped. There were fields all around, and forests, and lichens traversing over the ground and swinging vines falling from the sky, and in the centre stood Chukwamon, her globe spinning quickly and letting off glowing pulses.

Cyaneamon unfurled, with six of their warriors carrying Martin and Callum, keeping them out of harm's way. Lorelie and Ursula each sat on a shoulder of Dovregubbemon, who rolled his fingers, his throne belching fire behind him. Eleanor stood atop her partner's vast forehead, arms folded and a smug look on her face. Chukwamon was quite literally above such things. Sort of. Not really.

"You all wanna fight so badly? You can do it here!"

There was a growl as Sorimon leapt skywards, dragging even the power of the mystical dome into her ever-evolving goliath. She held her arms back, her face splitting open with the power of her movement.

"You're all way too _stupidly powerful!_

"Look who's talking!"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

Chukwamon swung her head down, catching the flying goliath and knocking it away. She changed direction, aiming instead towards Dovregubbemon as he threw punch after punch against Krampusmon.

" **Slay Bell!** "

" **Tartarean Razor!** "

The barrage of sound and black wood hit the rush of wires, each resonating with one another. The blast caught Dovregubbemon in the middle of his torso; he paused briefly, as his two charges held their ears, safe within the cracks in his armour. Then Dovregubbemon turned, throwing a devastating punch at Sorimon. Spinning again, he headbutted Krampusmon and backhanded him, each blow causing his gauntlets to glow red-hot. Sorimon spun around, leaping from her golem as the mass of data slammed into Dovregubbemon and Krampusmon together. Sorimon descended, her claws digging into the black armour, but Krampusmon was ready as he twirled his fingers.

" **Box of Malice!** "

He clapped them together, and Sorimon's whole body was suddenly encased in a cube, the sides moving inwards and threatening to crush her. She screamed, her voice shattering the magical energy, but her confinement gave Dovregubbemon enough time to move, raising his gauntlets and slamming them down on the arms of his steam engine.

 _"_ _ **Fegefeuer Thron!**_ _"_

Dovregubbemon's throne burst into life, and he charged forwards, only grazing Sorimon but catching Krampusmon full on. The demon was practically flattened by the immense power, driven into the ground as the grass around him was scorched. He screeched, his staff turning to ash in his hand as Dovregubbemon stared down at him, a smug look in those inhuman eyes. The mountain king turned without a word, leaving only Ursula and Lorelie to stare down at him, which, frankly, was even worse for the birch demon's ego.

"You bastards! Come back and fight! I...I still have a whole shitload to make you pay for!"

Lorelie glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, Dovregubbemon. Where's the proper target?"

 _"Fuck you!"_

Sorimon hadn't gone far; in fact she was on her way back right this instant. The goliath rolled and fired; a burst of colour that struck Dovregubbemon in the back. Ursula caught the worst of the blast; she held on tightly, yelling as Sorimon rushed towards her.

" **Mood Indigo!** "

The shrew's body slowed again, but this time she knew exactly where to aim. Digging her claws into the ground, her momentum carried her round faster than Rhapsodymon could keep track of, and her claws dug into his shoulder. He stepped back, wincing, and Sorimon's goliath struck him beneath the chin and across the arm with a hefty, two-handed punch. As he opened up his arms, she lunged forwards, her claws outstretched and ready to gore him.

" **Red Sovereign!** "

Sorimon was sent reeling backwards, watching a vast pyramid rise from the ground. It glowed bright crimson as Sutekhmon stood atop it, her hand clutching the summit. Her body tensed, and the pyramid began to spin, sending out vast sickles and scythes and sabres that slashed at the goliath's body, taking off limb after limb almost as fast as they were regenerated.

Sorimon herself rolled backwards, jettisoning her vessel and instead rushing up the sides of the pyramid, straight towards Sutekhmon. The goddess swung her sceptre, countering the shrew's first attack, but a spray of acid and two hefty punches sent her staggering backwards, crumpling the pyramid. Sorimon took her chance, and leapt up, grasping onto Sutekhmon's neck as she screeched.

"Your party tricks don't mean a _fucking thing!"_

Sutekhmon span her sceptre, pushing Sorimon away and summoning a volley of sabres to slash at her one after the other. It did little more than slow her down, but it did allow the sorceress to readjust her position, preparing the entire bulk of the pyramid to descend down upon the maniacal shrew, as she kept babbling, "I don't care about this shitshow, or how the world sees me. The only thing that matters is that you all pay for what you've done!"

" **Serrated Scimitar!** "

" **Hypernova Punch!** "

As the tide of sand rushed downwards, two tiny creatures rushed in from either side; Motimon and Kapurimon, channelling every ounce of power they had. With no chance to get away, Sutekhmon raised her arms sideways; she managed to block Kapurimon's onslaught, but Motimon was able to get through and he knocked her beneath the chin with a second punch. She reeled, and the pyramid collapsed, allowing Sorimon, Motimon and Kapurimon to fall towards her, each one building energy in their grasp.

" **Blue December!** "

The white tornado caught all three of them at once, sending them spinning away as Rhapsodymon rushed forwards, playing expertly on Old Selma. He changed key again, and sent Kapurimon flying away, but Motimon held onto Sorimon as she fell earthwards. He raised a fist as she slashed at him, and he retaliated with a headbutt, the blast of electricity stunning her for the moment.

"I shall be the one to overthrow the new world sovereign!"

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

" **Blue December!** "

A flurry of snow came between them as Rhapsodymon skated forwards, but through the whiteout he soon realised his mistake as both In-training Digimon descended upon him. He raised Old Selma as they struck him, sending him flying backwards. He skidded to a halt, holding Old Selma out in front of him as frost trickled through the air. Motimon rolled his shoulders, crackling with electricity.

"All this time and practise, and you're still in way over your head."

Rhapsodymon smiled, and leaned backwards, the flurry of ice still swirling around him.

"Please. I'm just the sideshow."

 _"_ _ **Deshret Solaris!**_ _"_

Sorimon and Motimon looked to their right as Sutekhmon rose into the air, holding her sceptre high. Her tails whipped back and forth around her, and a crimson orb glowed at the end of her staff, burning into Motimon and Sorimon's eyes. They stared as it grew, transfixed by its growing majesty, until it was as bright and intense the sun itself.

And the ground began to shift like water, shifting back and forth as the sands covered them and scraped them and threw them left and right, until they were being tossed around in a whirlpool of glowing red crystals, slashing at them and singing their very flesh. Sutekhmon's sun flickered, and she fell to the ground, the attack taking a huge amount out of her. Rhapsodymon rushed towards her and held her up, his eyes glowing faintly behind his mask.

"Are you okay?"

Sutekhmon blinked. "This is fairly new for me. Is it working?"

" **Spatial Nail!** "

The two jumped as the reforming ground exploded, and Sorimon burst outwards with a new golem in tow; still feral and still as persistent as ever. As could be said for Motimon, who gripped onto the goliath's back, seemingly not even noticing that his very flesh was being ever so slowly torn away with every new event.

Sorimon didn't care though; she landed and immediately charged towards the two Mega levels, her floodlights glowing intensely.

"Watch out!"

Sutekhmon leapt up and pushed Rhapsodymon out the way, only just avoiding the superpowered claw that slashed at their heads. Sorimon dug her arms into the ground and swivelled, the goliath dripping acid as it prepared to charge again.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

" **Bloody Pike!** "

Redcapmon popped up out of seemingly nowhere, holding up his spike defiantly against the oncoming claw.

It didn't go particularly well. Though it did manage to give Sorimon pause for thought as she witnessed the imp go flying several hundred metres into the sky, bouncing off Chukwamon and landing in a little puff of smoke a few hundred metres away.

And it also gave her some more pause for thought as she found herself looking up at the sky, which was slowly cracking open, the paradise breaking all around them. She grinned, her eyes twitching as she stared up at the four Mega levels in front of her.

"Your powers are fading! Tick tock!"

Up above, Martin gripped onto the tentacles he was riding and yelled down. "She's right! We're running out of time!"

"We're on it!"

As Sorimon began to run, Cyaneamon's forces descended, grappling hold of her and piercing her with their sabres. Yet more of them formed a circle, raising their arms in a cross-shape even as she beat away at them. Even when they were mobbed by Motimon's forces and the two-and-a-half still-moving hell ponies, they kept on task, diligent to the end. The great dome above pulsated, and the base opened up as Cyaneamon's soldiers held onto the struggling Sorimon as tightly as they could.

" **Electro Cerebellum!** "

A pulse of light and electricity rushed down every tentacle, congregating at their sabres as they stabbed downwards. Sorimon's body jerked. She writhed left and right, emitting lightning from her eyes as waves of the soldiers were blasted away by their own power.

It didn't do much. Sorimon's body was reconstituting by the second now, growing new fibre and wire and muscle and bone at a rate of knots.

But, as Cyaneamon backed away to join the other four, it gave them time to ready their final charge.

Though they weren't the first to do so.

" **Typhon's Swarm!** "

A flurry of demonic wasps flew sideways at every one of them, as Echidnamon rushed forwards. She spun, and her tail struck Cyaneamon's soldiers, but as she lunged down Sutekhmon stabbed upwards, throwing her back with an upwards blast from her sceptre.

"This isn't your battle!"

"Are you kidding?" Echidnamon spun again and slammed her fist down, only for Sorimon's claw to strike her in the small of her back. She staggered forwards, laughing as she did so.

"This is the most fun I've had in an entire century!"

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

Echidnamon winced as Sorimon's attack spread over her, and she swung her hand backwards, cracking the goliath's jaw. It backed away, only to be replaced with a new one. She flew forwards, locking her jaw with Echidnamon's arms, when a shadow passed over the both of them.

" **Viridescent Genesis!** "

Chukwamon breathed downwards, summoning spores that sunk into the earth all around. Instantly a forest shot up, pushing the two apart and entangling them in vines and roots and great twisting thorns. The plants writhed and coiled and threatened to squeeze the life out of both of them. But the two villains weren't still fighting this hard for nothing. Sorimon escaped first, and climbed to the top of the new forest, firing blasts of energy up at the turtle.

" **Ballistic Executioner!** "

They struck Chukwamon beneath the chin, with enough intensity to force her back. The sky cracked even more as her focus was stolen, but the battle wasn't over yet as Rhapsodymon and Dovregubbemon rushed forwards, each pressing their hands against Sorimon's wooden prison.

" _ **Magmakern!**_ _"_

" **Blue December!** "

White flurries of snow intermingled with a vast geyser of molten rock, blasting Sorimon's goliath from both sides. The shrew snarled and leapt away again, aiming for Rhapsodymon and slashing at his face and neck. He brought Old Selma up and blew a rapid medley, firing a barrage of tiny silver blades from the end of his instrument.

" **Moonlight Serenade!** "

Sorimon stared back as the blades began to shoot into her. She felt no pain. Only numbness. With horror she realised that she was completely frozen solid from the waist down, and she beckoned the Funnyman, stretching out and reaching upwards. But the attack was too fast, and there she was stuck, a perfect silver ice sculpture.

For about three seconds.

Then the ice began to crack, and a growl sounded from within. Rhapsodymon backed away, just as Dovregubbemon rushed forwards with both arms aflame.

" _ **Fegefeuer Thron!**_ _"_

The mountain king's flaming form struck the goliath head on, but she was prepared, twisting her neck around and firing acid directly into his face. When that didn't work, she resorted to blasts of coloured light, until finally he slowed to a stop. Sorimon leapt off, summoning new geysers of data as Cyaneamon and Chukwamon attacked in unison.

" **Lightning Legions!** "

" **Madre Terra!** "

A thousand blasts of lightning from every angle melded with a vast spinning globe, crashing down upon the centre of the goliath's back. But Sorimon arched her back, her form holding against the intense blast. From her stronghold on the goliath's forehead, Sorimon grinned, black blood falling from her eyes.

"You're...too... _WEAK!"_

She screeched, and rolled, the globe spinning out of control. Sorimon got to her feet first, pointing up at the kaijus above.

" **Pinpoint Executioner!** "

One blast caught Chukwamon in the eyes, and she thrust her head away, groaning from the pain as the biosphere began to disintegrate around them all. The other struck Cyaneamon right in the centre of the dome, stunning every one of their warriors just momentarily.

" **Cosmic Buster!** "

" **Gastric Hellspawn!** "

" **Blue December!** "

" _ **Fegefeuer Thron!**_ _"_

" **Ruination Storm!** "

Sorimon moved like the wind, her arms flailing. She countered Rhapsodymon in his tornado of ice, and grabbed him by the chest, throwing him into Echidnamon's beast. As it disintegrated, she charged forwards, digging her claws into the demon's chest and blasting her away. She backhanded Motimon into Dovregubbemon, and landed on both of them with a series of horrific punches. It only took a few seconds, but in moments Sutekhmon was the only one left, her storm pitiful against the immense power of the Funnyman, and of Sorimon's own twisted determination.

" **Spatial Nail!** "

It wasn't a straight hook this time; Sorimon reared up and her goliath swung its claw down directly into the ground, driving Sutekhmon back into her own sandstorm. The goddess held her arms up, but the goliath's other arm struck her across the mask, leaving a terrible gouge. Sorimon punched her again, before hopping forwards, grabbing her by the flesh of the neck with a long, mutated arm.

"That's enough! Right now!"

Sutekhmon scrabbled on the ground, unable to make a sound as Sorimon's claws gripped her tighter and tighter, cutting off her breath. She struck the shrew's face, but it was a pitiful attempt. Sorimon grinned, leaning in.

"No last words, then?"

She didn't need any. There was the sound of falling glass, followed by a deep, terrifying rumble that quivered through the bodies of everybody present, as high above them all, Chukwamon raised her head and cried out.

"Release!"

The dome exploded, sending spores flying in every direction. For the green world was more than just a separate dimension. It was a battery. A store for all the energy expelled within, ready to be released at the end of its life.

And that, truth be told, was a metric fuck-ton of energy.

* * *

Emerald-green waves blasted outwards, cracking the walls of the ravine and sending trails of lichen bursting through them. Everybody inside was launched out, leaving only Chukwamon standing, still surrounded by a faint green glow. Her topmost pair of eyes looked up, and she saw Eleanor staring down at her, an exasperated look on her face.

"...sorry..."

Eleanor looked up as a horrific scraping noise sounded from beneath the rubble, and she held tightly to her partner's skull.

"We're not done yet."

Sorimon burst outwards, her goliath no longer even holding its form as pistons and bones hung off from all sides. It swung its head round, as blind as Sorimon was furious.

" _Why can't you just let me change the world?_ _ **Barbaric Acid!**_ _"_

" **Blue December!** "

" **Ruination Storm!** "

The two smallest Megas ran forwards as one, firing their snowstorms and sandstorms in a vast vortex that decimated the goliath from the waist down. Its claws pierced the ground and she fired again, the vile fluid striking them head on. But they kept on, ignoring it as it ate into their flesh. Rhapsodymon swung with Old Selma, cracking the goliath's jaw even more, and Sutekhmon pulled her staff around its neck, holding it close.

"Because this isn't your world to change! If you can't accept that, you don't deserve to be here!"

" _I can be a saviour!"_

"Look at yourself! What do you think you look like?"

"Fuck you!"

The goliath ran forwards at a horrific speed, but it was stopped in its tracks by waves upon waves of electrified tendrils. Cyaneamon's forces stood in her way, sabres held out as they pushed back, entangling her further.

" **Deadly Helix!** "

" **Viridescent Genesis!** "

Lightning and life swirled around, binding the goliath tightly and breaking it further. Martin called down. "Keep holding her! We've nearly stopped her!"

Sorimon glanced up from her ruined goliath, her face splitting open in fury. When she spoke, the inhuman guttural sounds of the Funnyman croaked behind her words, the two terrible beings now fully as one.

"You're not heroes! You never were! You people just mock this world and the people who live here; thinking you're in some way _special_ because you were chosen to be best _buddy-buddies_ with some lucky fuckers who already lived here!"

 _SLAM_

The goliath roared as Dovregubbemon crashed into the front of it, belching fire from the front of his throne. He clawed his way up, reaching for Sorimon within her cage of wires. Lorelie held onto his shoulder, staring up with an intensity she'd never shown before.

"So we're fighting for people we care about! At least we're fighting for something worthwhile, and not just our own sick twisted desires!"

Sorimon screeched, her fury temporarily distracting her, and giving Dovregubbemon enough time to reach up and slam his glowing gauntlet down on her.

 _"_ _ **Fegefeuer Thron!**_ _"_

"NOOOO!"

With a snapping and an awful cry, Sorimon was pulled from her goliath, which crumpled instantly, a useless pile of scrap data. Sorimon wasn't finished however; she forced the mountain king's hand open, her body glowing with terrifying iridescence. Eyes bulged around her tiny frame as, with all her limited control completely gone, she fixed upon Lorelie on the mountain king's shoulder,

"Would you _die_ for the people you care about?"

Ursula leapt sideways, throwing her body around Lorelie as Sorimon's form swelled with bright white energy, Dovregubbemon struggling to contain her.

"NO!"

" **PINPOINT EXECUTIONER!** "

 _"_ _ **FEGEFEUER THRON!**_ _"_

 _ **BOOM**_

Dovregubbemon moved his hands at the last second, holding them up as the blast exploded in his face. It was stronger than before, knocking him over and sending him rolling, pieces of his armour flying away. His two charges landed in front of him, holding tightly to one another as they rolled in the ashen ground.

Sorimon caught both blasts together, and was sent flying upwards. The world whipped past her face as she recovered from the shock, and she looked below, flying higher than even Chukwamon and Cyaneamon. She turned her body, building the energy within her again and preparing to attack.

But she never got a chance, as she slammed like a bullet into the great Digimon above.

Not Chukwamon. Nor Cyaneamon.

Cruachmon hadn't really done a whole lot for the past hour. He'd spun gently, his totems shifting around in their usual patterns. Happy and peaceful as can be, until, with absolutely no provocation or reason, a tiny little hyperpowered rat came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his head

There was a crack. A splintering of bone, and Sorimon rebounded off, stunned by the impact. But the eyes below weren't on her. They were on Cruachmon as he listed sideways, slamming into the side of the ravine.

Echidnamon watched as she pushed herself up from beneath the rubble, her eyes widening as the great idol turned around, his movements slow, deliberate, and _very_ pissed off.

"Oh damn. That's not good."

"What's up now?"

Motimon stuck his head out from beside her, placing his paws on his hips as he stared up at the quivering demon. "I thought he was one of yours."

"Kind of. Not really. Not at all. We didn't drag him along; he came by himself."

"But surely you know him, don't you?"

Echidnamon swallowed. "He's a being from the deep vault of the Dark Area. Y'know, real maximum security. None of us are strong enough to stop him. We don't even talk about him." She looked down at the tiny tyrant, a rare fear in her eyes. "You...do know he's been _asleep_ all this time, right?"

Motimon blinked. "And what happens if we were to wake him up?"

" _...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

The scream rocketed through the cavern, shattering solid rock and causing everybody to double over in a sudden crippling pain as Cruachmon's eyes snapped open. His form instantly destabilized, unravelling into a vast spiralling mass of energy as the drip of blood from his mouth turned into a torrent. He jerked, and twisted, and his insane eyes focused down upon the floor below.

Echidnamon had already run, dragging anybody she could get hold of – friend, foe or indifferent – along with her. Others were running themselves, the terrifying aura of Cruachmon driving them away. This wasn't something you could fight. This was something else entirely.

As the vast serpent unfurled, only a single Digimon remained in his focus. Motimon the Impenetrable stood alone, holding out his arms as bright white lightning arced into the sky.

"I am a hero, good sir! And a slayer of beasts! And let me tell you, you shall be a worthy prize for the Impenetrable! You shall be amongst the evil to be slain by my hand-"

 _ **"SCARLET SACRIFICE!"**_

Cruachmon's body exploded outwards, and he shot down like a bullet, his mouth opening wide as dark red energy sprayed out from his throat.

To his credit, Motimon the Impenetrable didn't waver in the slightest. He leapt up, raising his arms as the jaws of death approached, bringing all the energy he had at his disposal forwards.

" **Hype** -"

That was as far as he got before Cruachmon shot past him. The volatile serpent's body dragged through the ground, taking great gouges of matter from the world itself as it arched upwards. The noise was appalling; a thousand screams and cries at once, calling out into the void and suddenly silenced. Cruachmon rushed into the sky, spraying blood behind him as his full magnificence unfurled.

The warriors on the ground stared around, stunned by the sudden brutal attack. Motimon had gone; swallowed in an instant by Cruachmon. Along with a significant piece of their battlefield; gouged away effortlessly and tossed into a devastated dimension from Cruachmon's attack. There were still little black specks hanging in the air; mere residue from the archdemon's presence.

And as they looked up, they saw Cruachmon rocketing skywards, great crooked coils unfolding and his maw stretching towards the sky.

 _ **"THE WORLD IS BUT CATTLE AND ALL SHALL BE CONSUMED!"**_

Down below, Ursula turned towards a frozen Sorimon, looking more put-out than anything. "Great. Perfect. Now we've got _another_ all-powerful supervillain to worry about. Happy now?"

 _ **"YOUR CRUSHED BONES SHALL FORM THE DESERTS AND YOUR BLOOD THE OCEANS! PAIN SHALL FILL THE GOBLETS OF TITANS AND THE BODIES OF ALL WORLDS SHALL BE TWISTED INTO THE THRONE OF ETERNITY! ALL SHALL RETURN TO THE GLORIOUS FEAST OF THE TRUE RULERS OF THIS WORLD!"**_

Sorimon turned towards her, and opened her mouth to speak. But she never got to it, as the great steps behind them exploded, and something new shot up into the sky, trailing Cruachmon as he spiralled even higher. Everybody turned, and watched, as beneath the declaration of devastation above, they heard only three simple words.

"There you are."

Cruachmon stopped in mid-air, something clamping onto one of his many coils. His eyes rolled back, but found himself clamped in two more places. He struggled, but his momentum was gone, and he swung around to the right. Then, inexplicably, he found himself being dragged backwards.

The others watched in awe, staring at the void of the Dark Area at the top of the steps

Something...no, someone stood in the centre, holding onto Cruachmon with strength that far surpassed their appearance. They pulled at the chains of bone that held him, dragging him backwards bit by bit.

"You're coming back with me, mate. We've talked about this. You are supposed to be on a timeout."

Nobody had been aware of it; of course, it wouldn't be on many people's minds. But the digital core hadn't just stopped with fixing the bodies of the tamers. Oh, that was the priority, but Yggdrasil could be a bit of a busybody when it put its great leafy mind to it. In a matter of minutes, the world was being rebuilt. Missing links were remade, and landscapes were reforged.

And deep, deep down in the Dark Area, the lone gatekeeper had suddenly been informed of a group of fugitives who had somehow managed to slip away from never-ending torment, and were now gallivanting off in the Digital World doing goodness knows what

It took them longer than it should have to get here. The Dark Area resides out of space and time; only an endless void. But they'd kept looking. They'd seen the beacon, allowing them to hook onto the Digital World itself. And when Cruachmon woke up and his essence filled the world again, that gave them everything they needed to hone in on their quarries.

Cruachmon once devoured half the world. But the Dark Area is a jealous beast. For all the power you claim to have, it will absorb every last drop of it and caress you in its cold embrace.

The devourer of half the world didn't stand a chance. He tried. Oh god, he tried. Screaming upwards, latching onto sky and rock and leaving great black gouges. But he couldn't hold out against the pull of the Dark Area, and of the gatekeeper who dragged him back, bit by bit. With a final scream he vanished into the void, and only silence remained.

The gatekeeper swam forwards a little, brushing her hands off. Her eyes flashed yellow in the darkness, staring around at the chamber. At Echidnamon. At Krampusmon. At all the demons that had managed to evade her. She cracked her knuckles.

"I'm glad we've all had such fun, but I'm afraid it's hometime, everyone."

It was like a cat worrying pigeons. The tamers stared around in stupefied awe as the demons rushed away into the darkness. Some ran, others floated. Some dug, and others fired blasts of hellfire and wickedness into the portal behind them. But the Dark Area had its targets now, and there was no true escape. The gatekeeper raised their arms, their eyes flashing again as bones and blue orbs materialised around them.

" **Tidal Wraiths!** "

The five Megas flinched as a rush of projectiles flew towards them, but the projectiles arched away, travelling instead towards the escaped demons. They were odd weapons to be sure; large, boney-fish heads with razor-like jaws at the end of a spine-like flail. But they flew fast, and far and wide; true hunters pursing their dangerous prey.

Fantocciomon was the first to go, dragged away as he screeched, with his Bambolamon children leaping into the void after him. Krampusmon batted the wraiths away, but he was soon overwhelmed, cursing out against every human he could think of as he disappeared too.

The Hell Ponies banded together, grappling the wraiths in a tug of war. Annihilamon phased through the wall. Redcapmon stood in front of Echidnamon, raising his pike in a brave last-ditch display of defiance.

Nothing made a difference. They were all rounded up, herded and dragged back through into the black prison. Even Buermon was dragged out from underground, his body quite lax and seeming rather unbothered by the whole affair. Echidnamon was the last to go, releasing the last of her swarms into the face of the gatekeeper, who merely brushed them aside.

"You can't hold us there forever! We'll get out again!"

The gatekeeper shrugged. "Fine by me. I don't make the rules."

They rolled their arms, and Echidnamon vanished as well, leaving the chamber far emptier than it had been a second ago.

"No! Not me! You can't send me back!"

Cyaneamon recoiled back as a barrage of wraiths rushed towards them.

But the gatekeeper raised an arm, and the wraiths stopped, hovering in mid-air.

They didn't pursue the jellyfish. Instead they turned, and stared down at Sorimon.

The shrew stepped back, shaking her head. "What...what are you doing...you've got what you came for, right?"

The gatekeeper didn't answer for a second, instead counting out silently on her fingers. Then she shrugged. "I need to return all the villains of the world to their rightful place."

Sorimon shook her head, her face pulsing as the Funnyman writhed beneath it. "But...no...you can't mean me...I'm trying to _save_ the world...I'm a good guy..."

"Really?"

The gatekeeper leaned forwards, showing her face to the assembled throng.

"I've seen tyrants like you before. You'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

" **Barbaric Acid!** "

Sorimon's body exploded outwards, spraying the wraiths and knocking them all back. She turned and ran, but skidded to a halt as the other Digimon stood in front of her, blocking her path.

" **Ballistic Executioner!** "

The blasts struck the Mega levels, but not one of them was felled. Sutekhmon stood in front, holding out her arm.

"You chose to do this! Now you need to face the consequences."

" _I didn't do anything wrong!"_

" **Red Sovereign!** "

" **Blue December!** "

" **Lightning Legions!** "

" _ **Fegefeuer Thron!**_ _"_

 _"_ **Madre Terra!** "

Sorimon was knocked away before she could retaliate. She looked up, and screamed, watching as the wraith's great jaw bore down upon her, opening wide and revealing only darkness beneath.

She turned, screaming blue murder at the humans who had once called her their friend.

And the wraith's jaws snapped shut around her, and dragged her back into the black void.

The five remaining Digimon and five remaining humans watched in awe, all of them utterly speechless. The gatekeeper winked, and clicked her fingers, recalling all the wraiths in an instant.

"Not that it's any of my business, but y'all should probably think about running."

The void snapped shut, leaving a great, gaping hole in the wall. That was rather unfortunate, because more of the wall decided to fall down and replace it. And yet more. And the ravine – so damaged by the intense battle – began to fold in on itself, threatening to bury every single one of them in a mass of rubble.

Rhapsodymon held his hand up, channelling ice through his fingertips. Chukwamon and Cyaneamon rushed forwards. Dovregubbemon and Sutekhmon pressed against the ground. All in a futile attempt to stop the descending cavern.

Lorelie held her head as a pang of pain echoed through it, which passed on to the others all around her.

 _"Hold perfectly still."_

There was a flash of light, a blast of electricity and a rush of static noise, and everybody present vanished, mere split seconds before their final battlefield was buried forever.

* * *

There was dead silence in the lab as everybody stared at the flickering screen, little windows popping in and out all over. The Dark Area was a black void once again, broken apart from the main world. There was nothing but the little blip-blip-blip of the world as it was reformed.

Keble put a hand over his mouth. Skelton gripped the table. Dominic and Perez just stared, completely unblinking.

A cluster of lights appeared in the centre of the digital core, and a sigh of relief went around the room. Perez laughed as she leaned back, removing her glasses and holding the bridge of her nose.

"That...was fucking stressful..."

Skelton had her phone out, a smile worming its way around her face. "It's all going back to normal. I've got signal again. Lights have started working again. They did it!"

 _Blip._

She frowned, and opened up a message she'd just received. Her eyes scanned it. She swallowed, and called over her shoulder.

"Um...guys...I think we're getting a visit."

"What, now?" Dominic turned around, folding one leg over the other. "We still need to sort out getting the kids back to this dimension."

"Oh, apparently that's in hand." Skelton raised her phone, showing the name to everybody present.

"The Chair wants a word with us. In person."

* * *

 _Cold. No, hot. Scalding. Freezing. No light and no color. Nothing. Numbness. Tingling. Endless silence. Endless noise. All the world. Nothing at all._

 _Sorimon's eyes snapped open, but it made no difference as she was bombarded by the voices of a million Digimon cheering, in a dimension far away. No, only one step away. But inaccessible. Forever lost to her. The Funnyman writhed within her as she reached out, unable to breath and yet with compulsion to scream._

 _A figure wormed its way forwards out from the others. Huge serpentine tail. Sinuous arms. A reptilian face filled with resignation, and yet somehow, filled with excitement._

 _"Welcome to the Dark Area," said Echidnamon, but her words echoed around in the oppressive mixture of sensory overload and deprivation. "You really screwed the pooch there."_

 _"No! Go away! I didn't mean...I just wanted...oh god...don't hurt me...Lorelie, help me!"_

 _Sorimon swiped away, trying to call upon any remaining power, but the Funnyman was locked away. His only presence was an eye on her forehead, staring out in fear at the gathering beasts above. It wasn't just Echidnamon. Buermon was there. And the Sanguine Quartet. Fantocciomon. And yet others; others who hadn't escaped. Others who remained waiting. Sorimon curled up into a ball, and began to cry._

 _Echidnamon raised her hands._

 _And she began to clap._

 _"Seriously, that was awesome. You should be proud of yourself. Stealing the core and a virus and trying to mould the world to your vision? That's creative."_

 _Sorimon flinched, then looked up. Everyone was cheering her name. Everyone was applauding. The worst of the Digital world, and they were gazing down at her like she was a hero. Anger filled her body, and she snapped out._

 _"I didn't do it for you! You're part of the evil of the world! You're the worst! I hate you! You should all just DIE!"_

 _Echidnamon shrugged. "Maybe. But then again, you're here too."_

 _"I'm nothing like you..."_

 _"You sure about that?"_

 _The applause turned to laughter, as the figures began to retreat back into the abyss. Only Echidnamon was left, chuckling._

 _"I have to thank you. You've rekindled my own spark. You've shown me just how fulfilling it is to be depraved."_

 _"I...I'm not..."_

 _Echidnamon bowed, a smile forming over her lips._

 _"Welcome to the Dark Area, Sorimon. You deserve it. You really should be proud to be one of the worst..."_

 _Echidnamon faded, but the laughter carried on. Sorimon was left floating alone in space, staring out into nothing._

 _She twitched. A little noise escaped her throat. A little chuckle. She held her head in her hands as tears ran down her face. Haha. Her eyes bulged. I lost. I'm not supposed to be here. Hahaha. Fear. Anger. Pride? No, why pride? I lost. Did I? I'm a good guy. I'm a good guy. I'm a hero. I'm a partner. Hahahahahaha. NO. I'M A HERO. I'M...I'M..._

 _"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"_

 _Her face split open, and she laughed louder and wilder than she ever had before. And the laughter gave way to a scream. And the scream morphed back into pure, wild laughter._

 _And she kept laughing, as she floated away._

 _And only the abyss was there to hear her._

* * *

...it was a rather abrupt change of scene, so it was only really fair that the transition was just as abrupt.

"Will you get off my fucking face?"

Martin apologised and rolled away as the tamers and Digimon un-piled themselves from the centre of the room, taking great gasps of breath and generally being very unhelpful for a good few minutes.

As they finally began to stand up, they realised that they were no longer in the catacombs, but in fact back in the main chamber of the digital core. Though this time it seemed far more alive; little lights bobbing around, far more extra chambers and a general feeling of optimism about the whole affair (which had felt sorely lacking during their previous adventures)

That wasn't the only difference, as both tamers and Digimon tried to remember where _exactly_ they stood with the whole tamer-partner-passing-energy-between-one-another thing. Eleanor reached down, frowned, and seemed first happy that her foot was back to normal, then slightly narked that, in fact, it wasn't and still had a large brick wrapped around it, and then slightly confused as she looked over at her partner and pointed.

"Weren't you...massive...just now?"

Terramon looked down at herself, before raising her hands, looking just as confused as anybody else.

"I have several questions..."

Callum scratched his head. "Yeah, I mean, who the hell _was_ that?"

"Is Sorimon really gone?" interjected Lorelie.

Martin placed a hand over his face. "Is the _Funnyman_ really gone, as well?"

"And the giant snake squiggle thing."

"Ah yes. Good point."

"Can we go home yet?"

Eleanor planted a hand in her fist, and sniffed. "Alrighty then, lots of questions, but I'll start off if you don't mind."

Everybody turned towards her as her cheeks began to flush a little, and she looked off to one side.

"Look...I understand this is a confusing and victorious moment for us all, but Martin, will you please put on a _fucking shirt?_ It's very...distracting."

Everybody turned their attention towards Martin. The boy looked down at himself, then let out a small honk as he tried to cover his bare chest.

"I...I...uh...I didn't think to bring a spare..."

Eleanor blushed even more, but thankfully the situation was saved by Ursula, who unzipped her hoodie and held it out for him.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Ursula smiled and straightened her T-shirt, not noticing that Lorelie had become very quiet next to her.

Martin frowned as he zipped the hoodie over his portly frame. "I mean...I'm guessing that all that happened because we managed to fix the core? Sort of? Was anyone actually keeping track?"

Lorelie looked beside her at Aardmon, who was still looking rather dazed from the whole affair. "We didn't break the Digital World again, did we?"

" _I think the digital world's just about caught up with you."_

"Who was that?"

Everyone looked at the centre of the chamber, as a panel opened up and a flurry of lights filled the air. They formed into a simple symbol; two dots, and a large curved line beneath. Simple, to be sure. However it was instantly recognisable to everybody around. Aardmon in particular gawped, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

" _Ingeniumon?"_

The hologram winked, and a low static hum sounded all around. " _In the...well...in the pretty twinkling lights."_ He groaned, and his form shimmered. " _My god, this feels good. I should have abandoned my physical body ages ago. Nothing but constant pain and utter fatigue."_

Empermon babbled as he pointed up at the giant floating face. "B-b-b-b-but...you're dead. I watched your face get blasted off."

 _"Please. The Digital World has backups. Sort of. Only for important people. Like me."_

Ursula breathed out, clenching and unclenching her fists. "And you didn't think to tell us... _because...?"_

 _"I don't understand."_

Martin folded his arms. "What I think we're trying to say is, maybe if we'd had a little _help_ then we wouldn't have had to go through all this utter crap trying to save the world. _Again._ After you had a go at us the _first_ time."

 _"Look...I've had a long day..."_

The robot's voice trailed off, as they stared around at each of the ten warriors in turn, taking in their intense expressions. He sighed.

" _Whatever. You did good. All of you. I guess."_

Some of the assembled throng seemed less than impressed, but Lorelie raised her palm. "Fine. I suppose we won't get anything better than that."

 _"I do mean it, you know. I can be sincere sometimes. That was a pretty good fight."_

Callum placed his hands on his hips, happy to have the use of both arms once again. "Yeah, so what's up with that? I thought the guys had reached Mega level."

 _"Oh, that's only temporary. Nothing to do with me. I guess Yggdrasil was just pissed and gave you access to all the power from your little devices now that they'd been fixed. You know. A power surge or...something. I don't know. It's not my job. They'll probably just work normally now. If at all. Do you even know how they work? You probably don't."_

Callum raised his eyebrow. "Thanks a bunch."

 _"Give me a break. I've been busy. You should be thanking me."_

Ingeniumon vanished, then reappeared beside one of the main doors of the chamber. He rolled his eyes, and nudged sideways. " _You've done a lot of work and the five of you deserve a break and frankly I've had enough of all of you and the people on the other world seem to want you back so I've been working on a way home with a very kind person from your world who gave me the right coordinates."_

Eleanor cocked her head. "Who? Perez and the guys?"

 _"No, someone else. They asked me not to tell you their name."_

Callum raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that you'd just up and help some random stinking human."

There was a short silence, and for a moment a brief shuddered flickered over Ingeniumon's face.

" _They were...persuasive."_

The spectral robot's head flicked between the tamers, before shaking himself out of his stupor.

" _It doesn't matter. I tapped into your D-Psyches. You can bugger off home now. You're welcome."_

Ursula folded her arms. "Well, thank you for your consideration..."

Lorelie placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, and turned towards Ingeniumon. "Wait...we're going? Now?"

 _"That's what you wanted, isn't it? Get on with it."_

"Well...yeah, but..." The girl looked to her left, down at Aardmon, and the other four Digimon standing around her. They were quieter than usual. Slightly solemn.

"What about them? They saved the world more than any of us did."

Aardmon gave a little laugh. "Please...don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll find something to do."

She turned, and paused for a minute, but she flinched as Ingeniumon's giant floating head swivelled towards her.

" _Excuse me, WHERE do you think you're going?"_

"I...uh...me?"

 _"Yes you. You have shit to do."_

Aardmon paused, and swallowed. She spun back around, and held up a finger. "Um...I thought I was fired...?"

 _"You were. Now you're unfired. I have a right to change my mind."_

"I...um...wow...uh...okay but...why?" Aardmon tapped her claws together. "Didn't I just nearly destroy the world...?"

 _"Yes you did. It happens. And frankly, I can't do anything in this state, and this place isn't going to clean itself. Consider this your punishment."_

Ingeniumon watched as the aardvark swayed in place, her face too busy _not computing_ to think of a proper answer. The ghostly robot sighed.

" _And to be perfectly frank, you're the best Digimon I can think of to take over as janitor."_

Aardmon blinked. "You...want me to be an engineer?"

 _"Janitor. For crying out loud, we're janitors. I keep telling you this. Besides, you're the only one who knows all the gear. It might as well be you."_

Eleanor scowled, and leaned sideways towards Callum. "Gee, I'm so glad the number one arsehole got brought back as a robo-ghost."

The boy placed a finger to his lips, and pointed at Aardmon. Eleanor shushed herself, looking forwards. The little beast was subtly wiping away tears, grinning up at her mentor.

"Don't worry, Ingeniumon! I won't let you down!"

" _Oh don't worry. You already have."_

Now even Aardmon was slightly narked by his bluntness, and a little grin played over her face. She glanced backwards, at the other four Digimon who were standing around rather awkwardly. "Still, it's a lot of work to do just for me. Perhaps too much for one Digimon...?"

For a second she hesitated, glancing up at Lorelie. The girl nodded. Aardmon grinned, before placing her hands on her hips and turning to the other four Rookies.

"Gee whizz, I could really use some help with-"

"Me! I'll do it! Ooh boy, ooh boy, I get to look at the Digital World from _above?_ With all the shiny buttons and everything? And the rooms and gadgets and tools and the guides and- _"_

 _"Now hold on one second-"_

It was too late; Polypmon had already rushed forwards and was fussing around Aardmon, already demanding schematics and maps and equipment to get started in their new job as a janitor. Hinkymon waddled along behind them, grinning inanely. He rubbed beneath his nose and giggled up at Ingeniumon.

 _"_ Can I get my own hat?"

" _Excuse me, I haven't said-"_

Terramon glanced over at Empermon, who folded his arms and shook his head.

"Not likely. I don't do manual labour."

"Come on. Live a little. Besides, what else have any of us got to do?"

Empermon's eyes widened as Terramon wandered off and joined the other three. Aardmon smirked, and raised a finger.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Besides, we only just met each other. We might as well make the most of it, even if the teenagers have to go back."

Empermon blew a whistle from the side of his beak. "Fine. But I'm working part-time."

Aardmon raised an eyebrow. "I'm the Engineer now. You'll work just as hard as I say you can."

 _"You are not a poxy engineer! Don't push your luck!"  
_

There was a murmur of laughter through the assembled throng, as Ingeniumon's giant floating head quivered slightly. He stared down at the five Digimon, and the five children standing behind them, all throwing decidedly pointed looks in his direction. He sighed.

 _"Fine. Do what you want."_

Aardmon winked. "Yes sir."

 _"Whatever."_ The giant robot head rolled his eyes, and nodded to one side. " _These human world portals aren't simple, you know. Get on with your goodbyes and hurry up. The sooner you're gone, the better."_

"Ahem."

 _"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Five minutes."_ The great face opened up in a wide but exceedingly insincere smile. _"Thanks for all the marvellous help! Byyyeeeee!"_

The face vanished in a flash of blue, leaving the ten alone, with the doorway to the side of the chamber pulsing slightly, holding an entire other dimension behind it. Callum shivered, feeling the energy trickling up his arm. He held his wrist close to his chest.

"Really? This is how we're doing it?"

Aardmon's smile faded slightly, and she scratched behind her head.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Ingeniumon's right. Gateways to the human world aren't easy. Trust me. I know. They _hurt_." She placed her hands on her hips, looking slightly sad. "These portals are unstable. It won't last forever. You...really do need to go soon."

Eleanor held her elbow. "It's funny. I never wanted to come here. But now I don't wanna leave." Her face scrunched up in irritation. "We can't just leave you all right now. You can't just come and change our lives like this and...then go again..."

Terramon sniffed, and held out a hand, patting her partner's shoulder. "Come on, Ellie. You've already done way too much for us. It would be rude to ask for any more."

Eleanor laughed. "Oh stop it. You've done far more for us."

"Yeah, and like, you know, it's not like we're going anywhere or being dragged away from you forcefully or...anything...or y'know..."

Polypmon grimaced, and looked behind them at the glares they were getting from their friends.

"...that came out so very wrong..."

"You'll get the hang of it."

Martin stepped forwards and shook the jellyfish by the tentacles, beaming intensely. "I'm gonna miss you. You know that. I hope you find out everything there is to know about this world."

Polypmon's mouth quivered, and they threw their tentacles around the boy's torso, sniffing and blubbering. " _Martin..."_

"Woof...I'm also gonna miss these death hugs..."

"I'm sorry! I'm-"

The boy raised a hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't be. You've given me hope in the world again."

Callum chuckled, before Empermon caught his eye. He looked sideways at the penguin, sidling forwards. The penguin wiped his beak, and looked away.

"I have to say this has been an utterly confusing and often unpleasant experience..."

"The same to you."

"I wish I'd never saved your life back then."

"Empermon?"

"What?"

"Your eyes are wet."

Empermon raised a flipper, and gently rubbed them both. "Dangit. I hate you."

Callum shrugged. "You know, I will be listening when I go back. I'll make sure to keep an ear out." He knelt down. "Whatever happens, we'll just keep going. Smooth jazz, right?"

Empermon blinked a couple of times, before caving in and looking back into the boy's eyes.

"Smooooooth jazz..."

The group pulled away, peering awkwardly around, not wanting to be the first to break up.

"... _Big sis_..."

There was a sniffing from down below, and everybody looked down at Hinkymon, who was stood perfectly still with his arms clasped in front of him.

"...I don't wanna say goodbye..."

Ursula smiled sadly. "Hinkymon..."

"...it's just been so much fun...and I...I don't wanna leave you...and I don't...I don't want you to forget about me..."

"We won't."

Lorelie stepped forwards, placing a hand on the little imp's shoulder. "I might have been a bit quiet all this time. But I can promise you, right here and right now, we'll never forget this. Or you. Any of you. We saved the world together. How could we?"

Hinkymon was still sobbing, so Ursula knelt down next to Lorelie, and ran a hand over the little imp's hair. "Besides, I'm sure we'll see you again. We're only a short hop away to another dimension."

Hinkymon sniffed, and looked up. "You promise? Really promise? Pinky promise?"

The two girls beamed, and leaned in for a hug. "Pinky promise."

They stayed there for a little while, not moving from their hug, even as the others around them looked around awkwardly. Eventually Martin broke the silence. "Oh what the heck, enough being cool or embarrassed or whatever. We're all in."

He joined the group hug. So did Polypmon, and Terramon, and Eleanor and Callum and Aardmon and even, eventually Empermon. They stayed there for a good few minutes, laughing (and shedding the occasional tear) among one another. It could have lasted forever.

But of course, it didn't. And one by one, the five humans peeled away from their five partners, and began to walk back, holding each others' hands as they moved towards the shimmering portal. The Digimon followed them, watching as the door opened, and the chamber was filled with an iridescent light. Aardmon held up an arm, blinking from the brightness.

"I guess...this is goodbye...?"

Lorelie smiled back.

"Just for now."

The light spread out, lifting their feet off the ground and pulling them further in. They were waving, and now tears trickled down the cheeks of every one of them, and of every one of their partners, still calling out to them. Reminding them of a promise.

Forever partners.

Forever heroes.

Forever...friends.

And as the humans fell backwards, through the Interface, and back through the gate, they still watched as their partners grew smaller and smaller, with each passing metre feeling more and more painful.

And yet, as the specks disappeared and they turned around, they saw each other. And their cries turned to laughter, and they reached out, not wanting to let go of the people they'd saved the world with.

And the lights struck their faces as they fell through the gate, and they fell in a huge laughing heap on the group, clutching onto each other. Bruised. Battered. Completely and utterly in no shape to move. But alive, and in some ways, better than they'd ever felt.

They stayed there for some time, even as doors opened and their parents rushed forwards, grabbing onto them and crying and laughing themselves. And Keble, and Skelton; Perez and Dominic.

And somebody else, just out of sight, wiping their own eyes.

It didn't matter. They were home. They were together.

Against all odds, they had won.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

 _One week later..._

* * *

They do say time flies when you're having fun. Though even more so after you've been through anywhere between one and four days of _hell_ (depending on your preferred dimension) and you just want to lie down and forget things.

As such, the week after the children returned seemed to disappear in an instant. They stayed in their dorms for most of it, healing up and generally trying not to give their parents heart attacks with any unwarranted stories.

Of course they had to let everything out to the scientists anyway, although it was rather measured and tactful so as not to get them put into permanent therapy for the rest of their lives. By the end of the week they were glad to leave the place, with the infrastructure for the surrounding area having been restored enough for them to go back to normal-ish lives.

Once or twice, they even caught a sideways glimpse at the mysterious person who had decided to join them at the last minute. Though they never got a chance to talk.

Perez dropped a bunch of files into a box and closed the lid up, looking over at her guest. "I guess you'll be leaving again soon?"

"I can hardly stay around here."

The Chair lifted a PC onto the trolley, leaning on the handle and taking a swig of sparkling water. "Besides, you're hardly going to have much more to _do_ round here."

Perez shrugged. "There'll always be something. Digital activity doesn't just vanish like that. Though I could really use the holiday."

"Ah come on, you know I can always find something for you."

" _Holiday_."

"Well, you know, if you ever get bored..."

Perez sighed. "Sure thing." The woman pointed a finger at her superior. "I know it's not my place to say, but if anything like this happens again, you leave the kids out of it."

"It's not my place to say otherwise, I'm afraid. I don't have any control over what the Digital World says or does. You know that better than anyone."

Perez's shoulders sagged, and pulled the last box out of the cramped office, locking the door behind her. The two walked down the corridor, taking the last of the packages to the removal room.

"I know, I know. It's just frustrating, is all. I've already been affected by these things. And now this whole debacle. It's not right."

"Isn't it? I did say you should have a little faith in them. Kids can be quite good under pressure. Sometimes."

"Pardon me, but if we're sending kids out into dangerous worlds to do our dirty work, we're being very bad adults."

"True. Though I'd say that holding them back from being the best people they can be is even worse."

Perez leaned back, and stared at the back of the Chair's head.

"See, its stuff like that which makes me question your authority a little."

"They saved the world, Isabella. What more do you need?"

The Chair wheeled the final trolley into the removal room, and stretched, staring up at the ceiling. "Nobody's saying you can't help, of course. I'm sure we could use a Digital Anomaly Operations and Intervention Unit Cardiff Division."

Perez folded her arms. "I think that's a little ambitious. We don't even have a London division. We have about six people. There are less than thirty people around the country who know we actually do anything."

The Chair shrugged. "It'll grow. More people will come. More Digimon as well."

Perez looked, as the Chair stared sadly at the wall.

"They're already on their way, aren't they..."

There was an awkward silence. Then the Chair stood up, and smiled at Perez.

"Let's not think about it. This was a win. You should take advantage of a good win whenever it happens. Now come on, let's say our goodbyes. I have somewhere else I need to be."

"I guess you're right..."

The two old friends embraced, and Perez watched as the Chair headed towards an exit. The scientist put a hand in her pocket, a frown playing over her face.

"Though it was rather lucky we won at all. Who'd have thought the Dark Area would be so helpful in matters?" She blinked. "And just at the right time, as well..."

The Chair leaned back, smiling.

"You might be right. That was incredibly lucky. But I suppose, sometimes it's nice to have a little extra help."

The final words played over Perez's mind, and she turned around, raising a finger. But the Chair had already gone.

* * *

Audrey swallowed as he leaned forwards, reaching a finger out.

"You sure it's...okay for me to touch it? It's not gonna explode or anything?"

Martin held one hand on his chest, spreading the shirt and revealing the little screen. "It's absolutely fine," he said, with a face that betrayed his uncertainty whether it was going to be absolutely fine.

The other boy reached forwards, and gently tapped the screen. He pulled back. "I can't believe you guys. That's just freaky."

It was of course big news within the classroom of the five who had disappeared for a week when all the town's electronics had gone to shit, and then returned with...random things on their bodies. It had turned out to be an act of utter futility to hide the D-Psyches or partake in any kind of official secrets act, so the tamers had been let out into the wild having promised not to divulge any of their miraculous adventures.

That lasted for about two days before caving in spectacularly. Though thankfully, the stories may have ended up being just a little _too_ miraculous for anyone to take them _too_ seriously.

Flynn folded his arms behind Audrey, huffing. "I don't buy it. It's just like with that giant blue worm thing. Some sort of government conspiracy."

Callum raised an eyebrow from nearby, and held up his wrist. "Really? Then how do you explain these?"

"Some sort of freaky toaster accident?" Flynn pointed at Callum and Eleanor simultaneously. "The bigger question is when the hell did you two start hanging out together?"

Eleanor unveiled a middle finger in an expertly smooth motion. "Fuck you, Flynn, I'm allowed to share personal friendspace with people."

"Toaster accident...?" Martin folded his arms. "I will summon the demon jellyfish, I swear to god."

Both Callum and Eleanor thrust their palms into their faces simultaneously, but thankfully the necessity to summon eldritch terrors was quelled by the lunch bell. Flynn and Audrey shrugged and walked off to the football ground, while Martin kicked at the ground.

"I dunno. I guess I thought it would feel a little grander than this. I feel inadequate."

"Dude, you saved the world." Callum held his arms out. "What else is there?"

The boy grinned. "Just 'cause I've saved the world once doesn't mean I can't still better myself."

He looked behind him, and walked backwards, waving. "Have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"Monday, huh? They used to be a thing."

Callum chuckled to himself, but stopped as he noticed Eleanor looking away, a distant look on her face. The boy swallowed.

"You've been...quiet...is everything, y'know-"

"I'm glad you know. I don't." Eleanor sighed, and gave an exasperated smile at the boy. "You'd think travelling to another world and nearly getting killed multiple times would earn me a little bit of a break."

Callum swallowed. "What...I mean...do you want to tell me or..."

Eleanor snorted, and pointed at her foot. "Just all came to a head last night. The brick is my fault. Her phone breaking is my fault as well. Leaving her and making her worry for a few days; all my fault."

"Aaaaaah shit."

"It wasn't awful. She went out eventually. I'm just...tired." Eleanor looked down. "It'd sure be nice if a magical digital adventure would solve a few more problems."

"I'm sorry. Really" Callum bit his lip, and walked round in front of her. "I...don't really have the right to be saying this...but I want to make things a bit better. Between us, I mean. Not that I want to butt in if you don't want me, I mean, is this okay or do you want me to go away or-"

Eleanor smiled at him. "Ah, nothing a good half hour of eating sandwiches and lobbing swears at your friends won't fix."

"That sounds like a plan." Callum nudged her. "And hey, if it doesn't fix it, I'm still around."

"To lob swears at?"

"Whatever you need."

The girl straightened up, and played her fingers through her curly hair. "I appreciate it."

She caught the boy's eye, and coughed, looking away. They wandered down the schoolgrounds, trying to avoid each other's gaze. Eventually Callum raised a finger.

"Just so you know, that wasn't...you know...me confessing or anything..."

"Oh thank _fuck."_

Callum breathed out. "Oh good, we're on the same page..."

Eleanor stopped, her expression darkening. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Callum blushed. "Oh, I mean, I didn't mean like...that...I mean, it's not you, it's...I just have my own preferences, is all..."

The gears clicked in Eleanor's mind as she tried to comprehend the stream of awkward gibberish flowing from the boy's face. She put two and two together, and blinked.

"Fuck me, you really do learn something new every day."

"Hey, you two."

The pair looked up, and Eleanor raised her hand. "Hi Lorelie. What's up?"

The girl seemed out of breath, and she peered around. "You two haven't seen Ursula around have you? I haven't seen her outside of class all day."

Callum pointed over his shoulder. "I think she usually goes that way...?"

Lorelie grinned, and sprinted off, waving at the two as she ran. Eleanor and Callum looked at one another. Then, with a knowing smirk at each other, they wandered off to join the throng of normal teenagers.

If there can ever be such a thing.

* * *

Lorelie looked for a good fifteen minutes, eventually practically bumping into Ursula round the back of the maths' building. She rubbed her head, and looked up, pouting. "Where were you? Have you been ignoring me?"

Ursula held her palms up, shaking them. "Oh, _nein..._ no...no, I'd never do that. I mean..." The girl's head sunk, and she scratched behind her hair. "I just thought you...I thought everyone wanted a little space, or...something...I didn't want to barge in..."

Lorelie blinked. Then she chuckled, holding Ursula by the arm and pulling her away.

"We're friends now. I don't want you to feel left out again."

"Yeah, I mean..." Ursula cleared her throat. "Friends. Of course. Yes. Thank you."

Lorelie slowed, and her grip tensed on Ursula's arm slightly. "Or...is this about..."

Ursula's cheeks went a slight tinge of pink, as Lorelie looked away. "I've had some time to think over the past week. You know, about...what you said? Back in the core. And on the ship. And pretty much all journey."

She looked up at the other girl, who was now a definite shade of scarlet. Ursula flustered, pulling her arm away from Lorelie's and scratching her cheek. "Yes, well, it was in the spur of the moment and I was feeling happy at the time, and I wasn't thinking straight and I might have overstated some things and-"

Lorelie shook her hands. "No, no, please, I don't mean-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make things awkward!"

"Don't be sorry! I...uh...yes, I will! I'd like to...go out with you..."

Ursula stopped, and uncoiled slightly, as Lorelie shuffled her feet.

"I had a long think about it, and...you've been very good to me and you're really...kind of...cute."

Ursula practically let out a little jet of steam from the top of her head. "You're very wonderful and lovely as well and thank you so much and...thank you."

Lorelie swayed, going slightly pink herself. "Well I'm free after school...what did you have in mind...?"

Ursula held her mouth open for an awkward amount of time, the frustration evident on her face.

"...crazy golf...?"

Lorelie started. "What?"

 _"I'm sorry I haven't done this before I panicked."_

Lorelie put a hand to her mouth, and let out a great, hearty laugh. Ursula looked embarrassed for a second, but seeing Lorelie practically in tears with mirth was contagious, and she burst out laughing as well. For a few minutes the two girls stood there, trying to catch their breath. Lorelie peered up at the other girl, her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and laughter, and the first pure happiness she'd seen since they'd met one another.

"There is a bowling alley a bit further down the road..."

"Is that better? That sounds better."

"I have no idea. But I'm up for it if you are."

Ursula nodded. "Then it's a date."

"Come on. We've got history to get through first."

Lorelie reached out, and grasped Ursula's hand in hers, and the two wandered off, back down the beaten path through the school, with the sun beating down upon them, and a new renewed sense of hope rising with every step.

* * *

As the moon rose in the sky, Lorelie rested her head back against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling in her overly large room. A strange, fuzzy feeling tingled around her chest, and she allowed herself a little giggle, before clutching her bear from the end of the bed.

She wasn't quite sure when she'd decided to go ahead with it. When Ursula first asked? Just upon arriving back home? Maybe even before. She was still very confused, but really didn't care much at the moment.

Still, this was gonna be a new one to bring up to the parents. Even Aardmon was going to be difficult to explain...

"Aardmon..."

The image of her partner's face flashed through her head, and she looked down. That didn't help the confusion. How it had all ended just so...abruptly.

Though not without its marks.

She looked at the clock. 11:35pm. Still no sign of sleep anywhere. Gently she sat up, and walked over to her mirror, peering at her own face. She'd always been quietly pleased with it; bright blue eyes, chiselled features. She was very lucky. Or she had been. Her hand reached up, and she ran it gently down the red metal, still fused to her forehead. She didn't feel any energy within it, but she could feel her own hand; feeling its touch through the metal. Her hand slipped down, and gently pulled the shoulder of her nightdress, showing the tiny pockmarks and circuitry burns around her collarbone. Scars from a hardship and a battle she would never forget as long as she lived, and yet here she was, standing in her own room, in her own normal life.

"You can't change someone's life like that and then...disappear. Not when we still have things to finish."

A pang of pain struck her heart, and she held her fist against it.

"...Sorimon..."

 _Bzzzt._

Lorelie frowned, and turned back, staring at her phone on the bed.

"Who's texting me this late?"

She sat down, and opened her messages. The number was a meaningless jumble. No name. Figuring it was just spam, she went to cancel it, when the actual message caught her eye.

" _Everything back to normal?"_

Lorelie blinked. Her phone buzzed again. The same number.

 _"I'm glad you're all safe. You all did incredibly well. Thank you."_

Lorelie leaned back on the bed, pressing at the buttons. "Who is this?"

There was a bit more of a delay. Then the phone buzzed again.

 _"Just a friend. Or someone you can talk to if you need help. If things go wrong again."_

Lorelie's eyes widened. "What kind of things?"

 _"Nothing in particular. But still, just in case."_

 _"And who knows."_

 _"Maybe I'll need your help one day."_

Lorelie held her breath, not daring to respond. Eventually the message came through again.

 _"It's just a number. That's all. Keep it safe. Live your lives well. Goodbye."_

"Wait."

Lorelie had answered before she thought it through. She took a breath, and typed in one last question.

"Will we ever see our partners again?"

She waited for what seemed like an age, holding her phone close to her chest. It buzzed, and she gently brought it up.

Just two words.

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 _THE 404 SQUAD WILL RETURN_

* * *

 _ **Backword**_

* * *

 _ **Well, well, well, here we are again. Over 9 months of writing and 6 months of release time, all culminating once again in tears and laughter and deus-ex-machina. How time flies.**_

 _ **Error 404 has been probably my biggest endeavour yet, probably even more so than Inferno, with the amount of new things I've tried, new drawings I've made, and of course many new characters which walked over all my plans and decided to do their own things yet again. And good for them. I've put them through hell. It's been a long, rough road and I am on the verge of collapsing after all of it, so I will keep this short and as non-self-indulgent as possible.**_

 _ **(Too late, I know)**_

 _ **First off, and most importantly, thank you so much. That means all of you; all who have read, favourited, followed, left comments and reviews, and who have supported me throughout the story yet again. I do this because I want to explore new worlds and characters and leave my voice, and the fact that there are others who stay and listen to what I have to say is really heartening. You really do make this so much better for me and encourage me to do the best that I can.**_

 _ **And this thanks especially goes to the very excellent people in the FDD Discord, who have followed since the beginning of 404, offered advice, given many deserved threats not to hurt characters which I have duly ignored, and more than anything made the thing so much fun from beginning to end. I love you guys.**_

 _ **And speaking of, time for some shameless plugging. 404 may be ending, but we are a small yet dedicated community and there are many exciting new FDD projects on their way. Keep an eye out for Digimon Debug, Utopia, Homebound, Decrypted, Blight and many other stories which are on their way from some very awesome and talented people, as well as re:Connect and Sleepers which are still ongoing. I can vouch that y'all are in for some fun times with very little heart stomping, I promise.**_

 _ **As for me, well, I think it's time I took a break. A proper one this time. By which I mean I will still be writing and drawing, but it's gonna be a while before I post anything again.**_

 _ **That said, keep an eye out for a couple of things. I am working on several collabs with a very good friend at the moment, so do keep your eyes peeled for news about the first of those coming very soon. We think it's gonna be a miraculous time.**_

 _ **And for the Ascending universe, we've had some nice little walkarounds, but I think it's about time to return to the main story. So join me in Summer 2021 as we revisit our old friends who lived through the inferno, as the story continues in Digimon Chasm.**_

 _ **Stay awesome, everyone, and I'll see you on the other side.**_


End file.
